He tenido suficiente More than us secuela
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Luego de la separación vino el perdón, y luego del perdón, el amor incondicional. Ahora, el futuro siempre impredecible traerá alegrías, tristezas, problemas y sueños que ellos tendrán que enfrentar como matrimonio. Porque Ranma y Akane siempre supieron que juntos y gracias a su amor serían incluso más que ellos mismos. "More than us" la historia dentro de la historia.
1. Una gran oportunidad

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- ****Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

**

* * *

  
**

** He tenido suficiente... (Closer)**

*** * *  
**

Capítulo I

"**Una gran oportunidad"**

La joven mujer se encontraba observando los últimos detalles de su cuidado aspecto; cercana a cumplir los veintiocho años, representaba mucho menos edad de la que en realidad tenía.

Mirando su apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación y peinando su cabello, no se dio cuenta desde qué momento había sido observada atentamente por otra persona.

-¿No deberías usar algo un poco más llamativo?

-¡Kasumi! –contestó, dándose media vuelta-. No te escuché llegar.

-Estabas concentrada en opacar tu imagen. Pero déjame decirte que por muchos intentos que realices, tú siempre seguirás siendo así, bella, es algo con lo que naciste y no podrás cambiarlo.

-Yo no trato de "opacar mi imagen" Kasumi –replicó la aludida-, es sólo que me pareció bien vestir este traje, es bastante sobrio.

-Ese es el problema. ¡Es demasiado sobrio! –le regañó la mujer-. Aunque si querías conseguir avejentar tu aspecto, lamento decirte que no lo has logrado en absoluto. Pareces una niña pequeña que juega con la ropa de su mamá –rió Kasumi.

-Sí, búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero debes reconocer que de toda la ropa que tengo, este traje es el más elegante y dado que la entrevista a la que voy es muy importante, debo dar una buena impresión.

-¿Con un traje color burro y nada de maquillaje en tu rostro?, parece que te hubieras escapado de una película de zombis o algo parecido.

-¡Si me maquille! –respondió ofendida-, ¿no lo notas?

-Déjame ver –contestó Kasumi acercándose a su hermana y exhalando un profundo suspiro-. Akane, dime, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esta actitud?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cierra los ojos –pidió Kasumi mientras tomaba un pequeño estuche de una mesita para luego comenzar a esparcir cuidadosamente el polvito que contenía delicadamente sobre los parpados de su hermana menor-. Sinceramente Akane, pienso que debes dejar de una vez el pasado atrás. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, ¿diez años?

-Doce.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esa obstinación en no rehacer tu vida?

-Pero si yo ya rehice mi vida –protestó la joven mujer de cortos cabellos.

-No, no lo has hecho –continuó su hermana mayor dejando en la mesita el estuche que sostenía en sus manos, para cambiarlo por otro y seguir aplicando su contenido, esta vez, en el rostro de la chica-. En un principio dijiste que por tu carrera no estabas interesada en salir con nadie, eso fue hace más de cuatro años. A pesar de que muchos chicos han querido acercarse a ti, tú los rechazas sistemáticamente.

-No los rechazo, ¿no recuerdas que salí con...?

-¿El joven Seiichi? –le interrumpió observando el rostro de su hermana para saber si faltaba algún retoque en el maquillaje-. ¡Eso fue hace dos años!

-Año y medio –susurró Akane.

-¿Por qué no te atreves a vivir hermana?, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-No es temor Kasumi, es sólo que... olvídalo.

-No me pidas que lo olvide, estás muy sola Akane, me preocupa verte así.

-Yo no estoy sola, tengo a Ryo, tengo amigos que no son muchos, pero los tengo y las tengo a ustedes.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-Si te refieres a que debería tener un novio o algo así, pierdes el tiempo –dijo Akane tomando los implementos que sostenía su hermana en sus manos, para dejarlos sobre la mesita cercana-. Creo que es suficiente maquillaje por ahora. Muchas gracias por venir a quedarte con Ryo esta mañana Kasumi, sabes que no puedo dejar de llevarlo al médico hoy y la entrevista es muy importante para...

-No te preocupes –le interrumpió su hermana mayor. Había comprendido que con el abrupto cambio de tema, su pequeña hermana había dado por terminada la conversación sobre su vida personal, la conocía bien y sabía que no era un tema con el cual se sintiera cómoda, pero ella realmente estaba preocupada. Pasados doce años, consideraba que era tiempo suficiente para olvidar y sobreponerse al dolor, pero Akane era distinta, eso lo sabía muy bien-. ¿A qué hora tengo que ir con él?

-A las 11:00 hrs. Pero tú sabes que la consulta siempre está llena, es bueno llegar con un poco de anticipación.

-¿No estás atrasada para la entrevista?

-No, es a la 10:00hrs. Si todo sale bien, y de acuerdo con mis cálculos, consigo este trabajo, podré pagar la deuda y recuperar el Dojo.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte más con eso.

-Tú y Nabiki ya han hecho suficiente, además, yo me empeciné en quedarme con esta casa ¿no?, podríamos haber vendido todo hace mucho tiempo, en cambio, la testaruda de tu hermana menor no quiso hacerlo, he aquí las consecuencias.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, hicimos lo que pudimos y hoy me juego mi última carta para salvar el lugar en donde crecimos.

-Ojalá todo salga como quieres Akane.

-Confía en mi hermana, los dejaré impresionados y tendrán que contratarme. Ahora me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

-¡Así sin más!, ¿desayunaste?

-Comeré algo después –contestó Akane saliendo de la habitación, su hermana iba tras ella.

-No te hará bien acostumbrarte a no desayunar.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Kasumi, hace mucho que ya me acostumbré. ¡Adiós, te encargo mucho a Ryo!

-Ve tranquila –dijo viendo como su hermana desaparecía tras la puerta de entrada.

En verdad su pequeña Akane ya era toda una mujer a la cual ella todavía trataba de proteger, pero no lo lograba del todo, sus vidas habían cambiado, para bien o para mal, y aunque permanecían en contacto siempre, les era muy difícil mantener esos lazos indisolubles que años atrás tenían.

La gran casa familiar se encontraba en completo silencio. Kasumi suspiró, se preguntaba cómo lo haría Akane para no sentirse sola en ese caserón, o tal vez sí se sentía sola y trataba de ocultarlo, como ocultaba muchas otras cosas desde hacía exactamente doce años atrás.

_**R & A**_

El lujoso edificio que albergaba la oficina en la cual se entrevistaría la menor de las Tendo se encontraba en el centro de Tokio. Era un edificio inmenso, de una sobriedad y elegancia que dejaba sin habla, uno de los más modernos y sofisticados del país. Ella pensó seriamente en darse la vuelta y volver a la seguridad de su casa, pero el amor por su hogar y la convicción de que ella podía hacerlo bien, la decidieron a ingresar.

Subió al ascensor marcando el piso veinte, se sentía pequeña entre toda la gente que fue subiendo y bajando durante el trayecto. La verdad, ella era baja en estatura, pero el observar a todos esos ejecutivos a su alrededor, le hizo sentirse como un bicho raro.

La puerta se abrió en el piso veinte y ella pidió permiso para bajar, pasando torpemente por entre las personas que se encontraban delante de ella y trastabillando al hacerlo, por lo que casi cae de bruces al momento de salir. Maldijo para sí y se acomodó su traje mientras miraba el elegante letrero de aluminio con letras azules que anunciaba que en el piso completo se alojaban las oficinas de una de las más prestigiosas e importantes empresas de Japón.

Ella se acercó a la gran puerta de vidrio cromado de doble hoja con aplicaciones metálicas que separaba la recepción del pasillo en donde se encontraba. Preguntó a la joven mujer que se encontraba tras el mesón por la oficina de personal, ella la miró por tan sólo unos segundos y le indicó que avanzara por el pasillo, que la oficina que buscaba era la segunda a mano izquierda.

Akane suspiró dándose valor y caminó hasta dar con la puerta señalada, golpeó y se escuchó una voz femenina que le decía que ingresara, ella saludó formalmente a la persona que tenía todo el aspecto de ser la secretaria, quien le sonrió y luego de anotar sus datos le dijo que esperara a que la llamaran en una salita anexa al recibidor de la oficina. Akane se preguntaba qué tan grande serían todas las dependencias, ya que lo que llevaba recorrido era casi tan amplio como el primer piso de su propia casa.

_-"Seguramente el dueño es una de las personas con más dinero del país"_ –pensó la chica dirigiéndose al lugar que le había indicado la secretaria. Al entrar a la sala se dio cuenta que era observada por once mujeres, algunas más jóvenes que ella, otras un poco mayores, pero era indiscutible que todas eran muy atractivas- "_Kasumi tenía razón, con éste atuendo dudo mucho ser competencia para alguna de ellas" _–dijo para sí, luego hizo un saludo general que la mayoría de las mujeres reunidas correspondió y buscó un lugar en donde sentarse, poniendo su maletín a un lado.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a sentirse mareada por los cuchicheos de todas esas mujeres. Al parecer, todas habían ido porque conocían a alguien en la empresa o tenían un amigo de una amiga, o cosas similares. El tiempo pasó y la salita se fue desocupando; para cuando llamaron a Akane, ella se encontraba acompañada sólo por dos chicas y había terminado tres capítulos del libro que llevaba para hacer la espera más corta. Se puso de pie, guardó el libro en su maletín, aliso con sus manos la falda de su traje y avanzó siguiendo a la secretaria que la recibiera en la recepción, la joven la condujo a una oficina en donde se destacaba un hermoso y amplio escritorio de lustrosa madera, con unas cuantas carpetas sobre él y otros artículos de papelería. Pasó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, la oficina era amplia, de un suave color adamascado y con una decoración elegante, no muy recargada, frente al escritorio se observaban dos sillas de cuero negro que se notaban muy cómodas y detrás de él, una silla más grande e imponente del mismo material en donde se encontraba sentada una mujer de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente. La mujer levantó la vista y sonrió, pero a Akane le pareció que lo hacia más que nada por una formalidad, se imaginaba lo tedioso que debía ser entrevistar a tantas personas en tan sólo una mañana.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –contestó la chica haciendo una reverencia-, mi nombre es Tendo Akane.

-Akane, bien. Toma asiento por favor.

Akane hizo lo que la mujer le solicitaba y le extendió una carpeta que había sacado de su maletín, la mujer la abrió estudiando los documentos que se encontraban en el interior.

Akane aprovechó ese momento para estudiar a la mujer, su cabello castaño, en el que comenzaban a apreciarse bastantes hebras blancas, le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros, su rostro era el de una persona severa, pero inspiraba confianza, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y penetrante.

-Bien, mi nombre es Hidaka Hanae –dijo de pronto la mujer dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio y mirando fijamente a Akane-, puedo ver que tienes estudios muy completos y en prestigiosas instituciones, para ser tan joven has adquirido muchos conocimientos.

-Sí, todos los que me conocen dicen que soy un poco obsesiva cuando me propongo algo. Hubo una época en que mi único objetivo fue estudiar y luego se convirtió en costumbre, me gusta perfeccionar y renovar mis conocimientos.

-Se nota, tu currículum es impresionante. Aún así, y con todo ese conocimiento, no has trabajado para ninguna empresa importante ¿no es así?

-Sí, eso es cierto, la razón es que no lo consideraba de vital necesidad. Me gusta ayudar a la gente, sobre todo a la que no tiene el suficiente dinero como para pagar grandes sumas por la ayuda, así es que me dediqué a hacer trabajos sociales.

-Lo veo aquí también –dijo señalando la carpeta-. Trabajaste en fundaciones muy prestigiosas pero que la verdad, no pagan muy bien.

-La mayoría de las fundaciones para las cuales trabajé se sustentan mediante aportes de privados y obviamente no reciben grandes ingresos, eso se traduce en sueldos bajos.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar tus obras sociales para optar a un empleo en una empresa como ésta?

-Voy a ser sincera con usted. Por problemas familiares que no viene al caso mencionar, están a punto de quitarme la casa y el dojo que ha pertenecido a la familia por años, pensé que era tiempo de buscar una mejor forma de ganarme la vida para tratar de recuperar lo que ha sido el orgullo de mis antepasados. La oportunidad se presentó y aquí me tiene.

-Hum, entiendo. ¿Sabes?, me gusta tu sinceridad, yo también voy a ser franca contigo, viendo tu currículum y antecedentes, eres la mejor opción para mí hasta el momento, pero todo lo decidirá mi jefe. Debo decirte que trabajar con él y para él es una de las cosas más estresantes que te pueden pasar en la vida. No quiero asustarte, tampoco quiero que pienses que él es un ogro, pero sí puedo decirte que es muy exigente y si quedas seleccionada tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día para sus consultas. Eso es lo que me tiene con los nervios de punta, llevo diez años trabajando con él, he sido su mano derecha en todo y espero sinceramente que tú puedas ser mi reemplazante.

-Entonces, ¿usted es...?

-La asistente de presidencia –contestó sonriendo.

-¡Wow!, ¡yo pensé que estaba tratando sólo con la jefa de personal de la empresa!.

-Las apariencias engañan Akane.

-Disculpe –dijo Akane, llevándose su mano izquierda a la boca, asustada por haber cometido un error con su comentario tan despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, yo era igual de impulsiva a tu edad –sonrió nuevamente-. ¿Eres casada Akane? –preguntó sorprendida indicando el dorado anillo que brillaba en la mano de la chica.

-Sí, bueno, lo fui por un tiempo –contestó desviando su vista a sus manos para juguetear con la argolla en su dedo y sonreír melancólicamente.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo?

-Bastante, me casé con el chico incorrecto, por culpa de una decisión apresurada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Él era sólo un buen amigo, yo pensé que podía funcionar y cometimos un error tontamente... debería dejar de usarla ¿sabe?, pero es una costumbre que ha durado por años.

-Bueno, no es momento de hablar de tu vida privada. Ahora me gustaría explicarte en qué consiste el trabajo que deberás desempeñar en caso de que seas seleccionada.

-De acuerdo –dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

Al cabo de media hora, Akane salía por la amplia puerta de entrada del gran edificio, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y casi con la certeza de que las cosas iban a tomar un buen rumbo desde ese momento. Llena de optimistas pensamientos se dirigió a la estación para volver a casa en donde la esperaba su hermana mayor junto a Ryo.

Las horas pasaron rápido y cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, la mujer que había efectuado las entrevistas de esa mañana recibió el aviso de que la esperaban en presidencia. Salió de su amplio despacho, llevando unas carpetas consigo y cruzó furibunda el largo pasillo con escritorios a ambos lados que la separaba de la oficina de su jefe. Dio gracias porque todo el personal que trabajaba en ese sector se hubiese retirado y no pudiera observar el humor de perros que llevaba. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera lustrosa que tenía un letrero grabado con la palabra "Presidente" en elegantes letras doradas, abrió la puerta bruscamente y sin anunciarse. El gran sillón de cuero que se encontraba tras el escritorio permanecía dando la espalda a la puerta.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué vienes llegando a esta hora?! –gritó sin miramientos.

-Buenas noches Hanae, a mi también me da gusto verte –contestó una voz masculina, mientras el sillón giraba.

-Sí, hazte el gracioso conmigo, no por nada te conozco hace diez años, me gustaría un poco más de respeto.

-Yo te respeto –dijo el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio, pero al ver que la mujer no cambiaba su cara de enojo, sonrió-. Bueno, tienes razón, discúlpame por llegar tan tarde. Tuve unos problemas que requerían de una solución inmediata.

-¿Estás seguro que no fueron problemas de faldas?.

-Hanae, tu misma lo dijiste, me conoces hace diez años, ¿cuándo he tenido un problema de faldas?.

-¿Quieres la respuesta?.

-Bien, tu ganas, pero no estás aquí para cuestionar mi vida privada ¿o sí?, además, te prometo que esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Hum –contestó ella acercándose al escritorio-. Hoy estuve entrevistando a las postulantes. De un total de treinta que cumplían con mis requisitos, escogí a tres. Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión –dijo entregándole las carpetas que llevaba consigo.

-¿En verdad tienes que dejarme? –dijo él apesadumbrado y no prestando mayor atención a los documentos que le había entregado su asistente.

-Ya hablamos de eso. Si esta semana no encuentras a alguien que me reemplace, de todas formas me iré. Debes entenderlo, mi familia me necesita... en casa –enfatizó sus últimas palabras.

-Familia, familia, ¿quién necesita una familia?.

-Todos la necesitamos.

-No entraremos en conversaciones sin sentido ahora. Dime, ¿son lindas al menos?

-No tienes remedio, pero sí, son bastante lindas. Además de eso, hay una en particular que cumple con todas mis expectativas.

-Veamos –contestó abriendo una de las carpetas y pasando rápidamente las hojas, para luego tomar la segunda-. Espero que el concepto que tienes de la palabra "linda" sea el mismo que tengo... –paró en seco su perorata al abrir la tercera carpeta y se quedó mirando fijamente las hojas escritas que contenía ésta-. ¿Es ella la persona quien cumple con todas tus expectativas Hanae? –preguntó mostrándole la carpeta a su asistente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Intuición –dijo tomando un aspecto muy serio que pocas veces usaba con su asistente-. Ella también cumple con mis expectativas –dijo con una voz profunda y una enigmática sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

-Así sin más, ni siquiera me has preguntado porqué la escogí. No la conoces, no sabes si será un aporte en tu gestión.

-No me importa, confío ciegamente en ti. Si tú la entrevistaste y te pareció que era la indicada para reemplazarte, no hay nada más que hablar. Pide que redacten el contrato de inmediato, comunícate con ella y hazle saber que desde este miércoles empezará a trabajar en la empresa. Supongo que con tres días de entrenamiento será suficiente para que no tenga ningún problema al tomar el cargo.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil convencerte.

-Sólo te haré dos apreciaciones Hanae –dijo sin prestarle mayor atención-. No me presentarás con ella hasta que haya firmado su contrato y sea la última hora de la tarde del viernes, cuando tú te vayas y segundo, quiero que cuando el departamento de recursos humanos redacte el contrato, me den un borrador, voy a incorporar una cláusula especial.

-¿No querrás obligarla a hacer nada fuera de regla?.

-No, sólo quiero asegurarme de que ella trabaje para mí –dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Es todo lo que pides?.

-Es todo Hanae. A partir del viernes puedes dedicar todo tu tiempo a tu familia, la señorita Tendo será mi nueva asistente personal.

-Bien entonces. Hasta mañana y que descanses.

-Hasta mañana, que descanses tú también.

La mujer se dio media vuelta para retirarse y cuando abría la puerta para salir de la oficina de su jefe, él llamó su atención.

-Hanae –la mujer lo observó por sobre su hombro-, no pudiste hacer una mejor elección –dijo él con convicción.

La mujer salió pensativa, el comportamiento de su jefe le intrigaba. Durante todo el tiempo en que había trabajado para él, nunca lo había visto comportarse de tan extraña manera, pero al final lo atribuyó al exceso de trabajo y las presiones a las que ambos estaban sometidos en esos días.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el presidente de la compañía había vuelto a girar el sillón, observando por el gran ventanal de su oficina las luces multicolores que iluminaban la noche de la gran ciudad. Su mirada estaba enfocada en un punto no determinado, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto en aquella posición pensaría que se encontraba meditando tranquilamente, eso, si no prestaba atención a sus ojos. La penumbra en la que se encontraba la oficina había contribuido a oscurecerlos aún más, dándoles un aspecto duro, amenazante y frío que manifestaba lo peligroso que sería en ese momento enfrentarse a aquel hombre, una actitud que habría hecho estremecer a cualquier persona que pudiera cruzarse en su camino.

_**R & A**_

Akane aún no se convencía del todo de lo que le estaba pasando. La habían llamado el día martes muy temprano, citándola para la tarde de ese mismo día a la oficina de personal de la empresa en donde había tenido la entrevista de trabajo, para ultimar detalles y hacerle entrega del borrador de su contrato. "Su" contrato de trabajo, de entre todas las mujeres que se habían presentado para el puesto, ella había sido seleccionada y ahora se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa de la sala, estudiando el borrador del contrato de tres páginas y con una humeante taza de té al frente.

Ella no podía convencerse de que la suerte por fin estaba cambiando y estaba dando un vuelco a su favor. En el contrato se especificaban todas las tareas que se requerían de ella, las cuales ya le había mencionado la amable mujer que la había entrevistado. Sonrió al recordarla, a pesar de que era bastante mayor que ella, había sentido una simpatía casi inmediata por ella, era una lástima que no pudieran trabajar juntas, de hecho la contratarían para reemplazarla.

Luego estaba el asunto del sueldo, era mucho más de lo que ella había expuesto como su aspiración e incluso más de lo que había podido siquiera imaginar. Pero lo que realmente la intrigaba era la persona que iba a ser su jefe directo, la señora Hidaka no le había hablado más que a grandes rasgos de él. Por lo que le había dicho era un jefe exigente, pero buena persona, al que le gustaba trabajar codo a codo con su asistente y era por ese motivo que ella debía estar ubicable las veinticuatro horas del día.

La chica suspiró, no encontraba ningún problema en el borrador, no había nada que ella pudiera objetar, por lo que cerró la carpeta, bebió el resto de té que quedaba en la taza y se dispuso para ir a dormir, el siguiente día empezaría su vida como la nueva asistente de una de las personas más importantes en el ámbito comercial de todo Japón.

A la mañana siguiente, una radiante Akane se preparaba para dar un paso importante en su carrera y firmaría el contrato que le proporcionaría los medios para salvar su casa. Se levantó temprano, se vistió formalmente pero no se maquilló como lo había hecho para la entrevista; fiel a su costumbre, prefería que la vieran lo más natural posible, así es que se preocupó de llevar escaso maquillaje en sus ojos y sólo ocupó algo de brillo en los labios. Salió de su casa enfundada en un abrigo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, la mañana la recibió con un aire helado que calaba los huesos, después de todo estaban en pleno invierno. Tomó el transporte que la acercaba al centro de Tokio y luego de cuarenta minutos se encontraba afuera del enorme edificio. Tomó una bocanada del gélido aire e ingresó para hacer todo el trámite que ya había hecho con anterioridad. Tenía que registrarse, dejando sus documentos de identificación en custodia para que le entregasen una tarjeta magnética y así, poder subir a las dependencias a las que se dirigía.

_-"Pronto tendré una de estas personalizada"_ –se dijo mientras observaba como la luz verde se encendía al pasar su tarjeta por el visor.

Cuando llegó a la recepción de la empresa, la chica que se encontraba tras el mesón le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo que la señora Hidaka la estaba esperando, ella le agradeció y la siguió por un pasillo en donde podía observar muchos escritorios separados por mamparas de vidrio, luego avanzaron hacia otra zona, en donde había otro pasillo, pero en éste habían escritorios a ambos lados. El poco personal que se encontraba a esa temprana hora de la mañana la quedó mirando, ella se sintió incómoda, nunca antes se había sentido más fuera de lugar.

Cuando ingresó a la oficina a la que la condujo la secretaria, se sorprendió de lo amplia y elegante que era, sentada detrás del escritorio se encontraba Hanae Hidaka, la asistente de presidencia, quien levantó su vista y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a la recién llegada.

-Buenos días Akane, eres puntual, eso es muy bueno.

-Gracias, y buenos días para usted también señora Hidaka.

-Lo de señora Hidaka no va conmigo –dijo la mujer en tono despreocupado-, dime tan sólo Hanae, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –sonrió Akane.

-Bien, creo que lo primero es el asunto del contrato. ¿Te parece si lo firmas ahora?

-No tengo ningún problema.

-Supongo que lo estudiaste bien, ¿no tienes ninguna observación que hacer?

-Ninguna, todo se encuentra en regla.

-Bien, entonces, aquí tienes –dijo Hanae pasándole una carpeta con papeles-. Son cuatro ejemplares, puedes revisarlos con el borrador que te entregamos ayer.

-Bien –dijo Akane haciendo una rápida revisión comparativa entre ambos contratos, la mujer la observaba detenidamente, no comprendía qué podía haber causado que su jefe obligara al departamento de recursos humanos a agregar una cláusula en el contrato de la chica-. Se encuentra todo perfecto –dijo finalmente Akane acercando su cuerpo al escritorio para firmar los documentos.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes nada que objetar? –interrumpió Hanae mirándola con curiosidad.

-No –contestó la chica sin entender la preocupación de su interlocutora, para ella era un contrato de trabajo común y corriente con algunas especificaciones especiales, pero que ella consideraba normales para alguien que tendría que desempeñar un alto cargo dentro de una empresa de renombre-. Supongo que han querido tomar algunos resguardos para asegurarse de mi buen desempeño en el cargo.

-Sí, claro.

Tras esa pequeña interrupción, Akane estampó su firma en los cuatro ejemplares del documento que tenía en frente.

-Listo.

-Bien, te doy la bienvenida oficial a ésta empresa –dijo Hanae sonriendo y abrazando a la chica, ella correspondió de la misma forma.

-Gracias, espero hacerlo bien.

-Tres días serán más que suficientes para dejarte bien entrenada para domar a las bestias. Con tu experiencia, conocimientos y belleza, es seguro que triunfarás en todo lo que te propongas.

-Puede que tengas razón en los dos primeros puntos, pero en el tercero...

-¿Qué dices?, ¡si eres una mujer muy bella! No entiendo cómo jovencitas como tú dudan tanto de su apariencia.

-Quizá sea la costumbre.

-¿Acostumbrada a que te digan que no eres atractiva?, ¿quién podría levantar semejante calumnia?

-Alguien que sin darse cuenta tenía mucha influencia sobre mí –dijo amargamente y por un momento, su semblante adquirió una expresión de disgusto no muy bien disimulado-. Pero estoy aquí para aprender, así es que ¿por dónde empezamos?

-Ese es el espíritu. Vamos, puedes dejar tus cosas aquí –dijo indicándole una puerta en la pared a espaldas del escritorio, el cuarto de baño personal de la amplia oficina-, desde ahora quiero que te conviertas en mi sombra.

-Eso será una gran experiencia.

-No es para tanto Akane, yo no soy una súper mujer.

-Pero apuesto a que eres una de las mejores.

-Eso sí no lo niego.

Ambas rieron y se dispusieron a salir de la oficina. Hanae le fue presentando a cada persona que trabajaba en todo el piso, todos la trataban amablemente y con el respeto que merecía la que se convertiría en la mano derecha de su jefe. El día se fue rápidamente entre presentaciones, muestras de cómo funcionaba todo el sistema, revisión de papeles, entre muchos otros detalles.

En un principio a Akane le pareció que no podría hacerse cargo de todo el trabajo que veía, implicaba el cargo al que había aceptado, pero las palabras de apoyo que le dirigía constantemente Hanae la animaban a seguir adelante. Ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde cuando Hanae dio por concluido el primer día de entrenamiento.

-¡Vaya niña!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era tan tarde?

-Pensé que lo sabías, además, mientras más conocimientos pueda adquirir de mi mentora será mejor para mí en un futuro próximo.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que en tu primer día te mates trabajando. Fue suficiente por hoy, ahora quiero que vayas a tu casa a descansar y recuperes energías para mañana, saldremos a terreno, tienes que conocer uno de los lugares fundamentales de esta empresa.

-¿La fábrica?

-Exacto, sin ella nadie tendría trabajo aquí.

-Sí –dijo en tono cansino.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que... ahora empiezo a dudar de mis capacidades, nunca me había sucedido y yo...

-No te preocupes más de la cuenta, ya verás que con una buena agenda, la colaboración de las dos personas que te presenté en la mañana y lo más importante, tú cabecita, saldrás adelante con todo esto. Además, tendrás mi ayuda para lo que sea necesario.

-Gracias Hanae, te acabo de conocer y parece que lleváramos tanto tiempo juntas.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo Akane. Ahora ve a tu casa, ¿qué esperas?

-Sí. Una última consulta.

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo me presentarás a mi jefe?

-Bueno... cuando llegue de su viaje, no antes del viernes.

-El día en que tú te vas.

-Sí, lo lamento, pero no pudimos hacer coincidir su agenda –mintió y se sintió muy mal por engañar a la dulce chica-, fue un viaje imprevisto.

-Entiendo, bueno si no hay más remedio. Hasta mañana Hanae.

-Hasta mañana Akane, que descanses.

_**R & A**_

El día siguiente fue incluso más agotador que su primer día de trabajo, pero ella ponía todo el empeño por aprender y al atardecer ya se encontraba en condiciones de decir que conocía al dedillo el funcionamiento de la empresa. Esa noche habló largo y tendido con Kasumi, contándole todo lo que le había pasado durante esos dos días y de las muchas expectativas que se hacía con el puesto que había conseguido, alabando a la gran persona que había encontrado en Hanae Hidaka, quien en vez de ser egoísta en sus conocimientos, la había apadrinado transmitiéndole hasta el último detalle de lo que sabía. Ahora sólo le quedaba conocer a su jefe, el cual esperaba no fuese un ogro despótico y neurótico, pero según lo que le había contado Hanae y el resto del personal con el cual había entablado conversación, éste no era el caso.

Llegado el siguiente día, Akane se sentía más relajada y a la vez segura de sí misma, eso lo demostraba tomando alguna que otra decisión, que por supuesto consultaba antes con Hanae, la que se alegraba cada vez más de haber acertado plenamente en la elección de su sucesora.

Al final del día, Hanae ya no tenía nada más por enseñar a su pupila y la observaba alegremente anotar alguna que otra corrección con su pequeña y estilizada caligrafía en los documentos que debían ser presentados al presidente el lunes para su firma.

-Sí, lo dije apenas te vi entrar por la puerta el día lunes, eres la mejor Akane.

-No bromees con esas cosas –dijo sonrojándose.

-No estoy bromeando. Eso de retirarme hoy nunca lo quise asimilar, en el fondo creía que iba a tener que estar viniendo por lo menos unas dos semanas más, pero ahora que te observo, sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien y verdaderamente estoy orgullosa de mí, pero mucho más de ti Akane.

-Gracias.

En eso, un sonido penetrante se hizo escuchar y ambas mujeres se miraron por un momento, luego miraron hacia el aparato que emitía el molesto sonido y vieron una de las luces que parpadeaba.

-Contesta Akane.

-No, aún no asumo enteramente mis funciones, además, no me conoce todavía –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que lo haga yo por última vez –Hanae levantó el auricular y asintió sonriendo-. No tienes que decírmelo, iremos en seguida para allá...si, lo sé.

Tras colgar, el aparato permaneció en silencio, ambas mujeres se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Es hora de conocer al monstruo Akane, ¿estás preparada?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Bien, de más está decirte que te deseo la mejor de las suertes, porque cuando cruces esa puerta, ya no serás una simple aprendiz, serás la asistente de presidencia.

-¿No irás conmigo?

-Sólo para presentarte, luego me retiraré, así es que nos despediremos aquí –dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo-, ojalá esta oficina te traiga tantos buenos momentos como me los ha traído a mí.

-Gracias por todo Hanae, en verdad, nunca había conocido a una persona como tú.

-Yo tampoco había conocido a alguien como tú. Pero ahora, una última recomendación, "nunca", escuchas, "nunca hagas esperar demasiado al jefe", se pone de muy malas pulgas.

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

Así, ambas dejaron la oficina en donde se encontraban y dirigieron sus pasos por el pasillo rodeado de escritorios que a esa hora de la noche se encontraban totalmente vacíos, llegaron a la oficina de presidencia y Hanae golpeó.

-Adelante –se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta y ella abrió para hacer su ingreso. La chica a su lado se encontraba bastante nerviosa, pero esto no impidió que paseara su vista por la enorme oficina. Era el doble de grande que la suya y exquisitamente decorada, aunque no pudo apreciar los detalles, ya que ésta se encontraba en penumbras, alumbrada solamente por una débil luz proveniente de una lámpara de pie ubicada en una de las esquinas de la oficina, vio como el gran sillón detrás del escritorio se encontraba dándoles la espalda.

-Jefe, tengo la grata misión de presentarle a su nueva asistente –dijo Hanae confiada y con alegría en la voz. Se sentía orgullosa de la elección que había hecho, estaba segura que su jefe no la extrañaría para nada con Akane a su lado-. La señorita Tendo Akane, señor.

El sillón se fue moviendo poco a poco hasta dejar ver la silueta de un hombre con sus codos apoyados en los brazos del gran sillón y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados a la altura de su mentón. El hombre se quedó observándolas por un momento y luego alargó uno de sus brazos para encender la lámpara de su escritorio mientras hablaba.

-Tanto tiempo, señorita Tendo –dijo con sarcasmo en el mismo instante en que encendía la lámpara y la luz iluminaba su rostro.

La joven se quedó por un momento sin poder emitir palabra alguna, esos ojos que la observaban tan fríamente la tenían paralizada, se sentía como el pequeño ratón que sabe que la serpiente está a punto de comérselo, y sin embargo no puede dejar de mirarla.

-¿Tú? –dijo con un hilo de voz cuando al fin pudo reaccionar ante la atenta mirada de él y la sorprendida mirada de Hanae-. No...¡No puedes ser tú! –fue lo último que pudo articular antes de caer desmayada en brazos de una asustada Hanae.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola… aquí, yo de nuevo luego de tomar un descanso, llevando otra de mis ideas a palabras. Espero no decepcionar a los que se arriesguen a acompañarme en este nuevo desafío. Decirles que la historia estará cargada al romanticismo (los que tengan problemas con el azúcar, pueden leer bajo su responsabilidad). No puedo dar mucha más información en este capítulo, sólo decir que si dejé que transcurrieran doce años en la vida de Akane, es por la sencilla razón de que se me hace más fácil trabajar los personajes y por supuesto, porque el tiempo transcurrido tiene estrecha relación con la trama.

2.-Bien, los que leyeron mi primera historia por capítulos deben saber que trato de actualizar bastante rápido, pero con ésta creo que iré un poquito más lento (sorry por eso), al menos no creo poder actualizar cada semana.

3.-El título: la verdad, no me considero muy buena dándole títulos a mis proyectos, así es que creo que es bueno que sepan que la frase que le da nombre a éste escrito pertenece a una que pueden escuchar al inicio de la canción Closer (de allí el paréntesis al lado de título), del grupo escocés Travis, uno de mis favoritos por lo demás (amo a esos cuatro chicos).

La letra de esa canción me gusta mucho y se adapta bastante a la trama, así es que la frase me pareció adecuada.

4.-Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido. Espero comentarios por mi nuevo desafío (buenos o malos, serán muy bien recibidos) y será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	2. Entre la espada y la pared

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

**He tenido suficiente… (Closer) **

*** * ***

Capítulo II

"**Entre la espada y la pared"**

La mujer estaba sorprendida y asustada. Tenía el cuerpo inerte de la joven que hasta hacía poco, se encontraba tranquilamente a su lado. Trataba de hacerla reaccionar dándole leves golpecitos en cada mejilla, pero la chica no respondía.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?. ¡¿Por qué Akane reaccionó de ésta manera?! –pedía a gritos por una explicación-. Ella estaba bien hasta hace un momento, hasta que te vio a ti –le increpó. El aludido se puso de pie y avanzó con cautela hasta donde ella se encontraba de rodillas sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica.

-Sólo se desmayó –dijo observando el pálido semblante de la joven mujer-. Será mejor tenderla en el sofá.

Exhalando un suspiro, tomó a la chica en sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta el otro extremo de la gran oficina para depositarla suavemente en el sofá de tres cuerpos que decoraba ese sector. Hanae se acercó rápidamente y observó como los ojos de su, a esas horas, ex­-jefe brillaban de una forma que ella jamás había visto, enfocados única y exclusivamente en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿la conoces? –preguntó, intuyendo una respuesta afirmativa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que la conozco, pero dejé de verla hace doce años, doce largos años.

-Entonces, ¿es alguna novia de tu época de adolescente?

-Hanae, Akane Tendo es mi esposa –contestó con una seguridad que no dejaba margen para dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras, aún así, la mujer no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Qué!, ¿tu esposa?, ¡pero dijiste…dijiste que tu esposa había…muerto!.

-Sí, lo dije.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo es posible algo así?, ¡explícame que está pasando!.

-Ahora no, ella está despertando.

Efectivamente, Akane estaba reaccionando poco a poco y comenzaba a parpadear, sus largas pestañas parecían bailar al ritmo que le imponían sus párpados. Cuando abrió sus ojos definitivamente, y pudo enfocar su mirada, vio el preocupado e inquieto rostro de Hanae a su lado. Iba a generar una frase, pero al ver el rostro que se encontraba al lado de la amable mujer, pareció recordarlo todo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los fríos y amenazantes ojos del que sería su jefe y ella comenzó a temblar como una frágil hoja a merced del viento invernal.

-No…puedes ser tú –susurró, negando con la cabeza y sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos-. Esto es un mal sueño… ¡no puedes ser tú!

-Afortunadamente no está soñando –dijo con voz exenta de toda emoción-. Desde hace tres días se encuentra trabajando para mí señorita Tendo, aunque… ¿no sería más correcto llamarla…señora Saotome?

Ella cerró los ojos, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, leves espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo provocados por los angustiantes sollozos.

-Cómo pude ser tan tonta –dijo con un hilo de voz llevándose las manos al rostro-. Cómo no me di cuenta de que era una trampa, ¡tú lo sabías! –acusó bruscamente a Hanae.

-Te juro que acabo de enterarme de esto Akane, Ranma nunca me dijo...

-¡Ranma! –le interrumpió-, ¡es la primera vez que pronuncias su nombre!, ¡claro, con razón nadie lo nombraba!, ¡por eso todos se referían a él como el "jefe" o el "señor presidente"!

-Te equivocas, Hanae no sabía nada y el personal no acostumbra a llamarme por mi nombre, pero tú, como mi asistente personal –continuó Ranma poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al escritorio-, puedes decirme como prefieras.

-No, ¡yo no trabajaré para ti!, ¡no pienso trabajar para el hombre que arruinó mi vida! –contestó levantándose del sofá y avanzando con paso vacilante a la puerta de salida. Él se acercó rápidamente a ella y se interpuso en su camino, accionó el interruptor junto a la puerta y la gran oficina se iluminó completamente.

-Te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato, y si eres tan buena abogada como Hanae dice, no entiendo cómo no objetaste la cláusula quinta del mismo, la cual dice -Ranma se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer la cláusula de su copia de contrato-: "El trabajador se obliga a ejecutar todos aquellos trabajos para los que fue contratado por un período de un año como mínimo a contar de la fecha del presente contrato, no pudiendo renunciar a ellos o ser despedido por el empleador durante dicho período de tiempo. En caso de que el trabajador pretenda infringir esta cláusula especial, deberá cancelar al empleador de inmediato la totalidad del ingreso percibido durante el año que dura el presente contrato, inclusive si éste no ha llegado a su fin, esto por concepto de compensación a la empresa por los daños y perjuicios que pudiera ocasionar su retiro imprevisto de la misma. Asimismo, el empleador queda obligado a indemnizar al trabajador de la misma manera, en el caso de que precisara de los servicios del último. La presente cláusula tiene carácter de irrevocable, por cuanto ni el trabajador ni el empleador podrán modificarla, anularla o renunciar a ella, una vez firmado el presente contrato".

¡Bonita cláusula! –prosiguió sonriendo burlonamente-. Te obliga a trabajar para mí durante un año, a menos que obtengas para el lunes la cantidad que ganarías en un año trabajando conmigo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!, ¡no tienes corazón! -contestó con desesperación.

-Hace doce años que me lo destrozaron, ¿quieres saber quién fue? -ironizó él.

-¡Apártate de mi camino, no soporto estar aquí! -dijo ella con la clara intención de golpearle si no la dejaba pasar.

-¡Yo también te extrañe, Akane! –contastó él sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar-. Nos vemos el lunes, no llegues tarde, tenemos mucho trabajo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina y salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Tras ella salió una estupefacta Hanae. Ranma apagó la luz principal, luego la de su escritorio y volvió a sentarse en su sillón, en la penumbra de su amplia oficina, para observar la ciudad desde el gran ventanal.

_-"Te tengo en mis manos Akane_ –se dijo sonriendo amenazante-. É_ste será un buen año, tengo un leve presentimiento de que así será"._

**R & A**

Akane había escapado de la oficina de su jefe, corriendo por el pasillo que la separaba de su oficina e ingresando en ella sólo para buscar sus cosas y salir lo más rápido posible del edificio. Hanae la había seguido muy de cerca y trataba por todos los medios de evitar que la chica se escapara.

-¡Akane, por favor espera!.

-¿Para qué?, ¿qué otro encargo te hizo tu jefe?.

-¡Por favor, en verdad yo no sabía nada!, ¡sólo quiero hablar contigo! –la chica se detuvo y la observó, luego suspiró tratando de calmarse -. Deja que te lleve a tu casa, te encuentras muy alterada.

-Tienes razón, aunque no debería aceptar.

-Akane, he sido muy sincera contigo durante todos estos días. Debes creerme cuando te digo que yo no sabía nada. Hace diez años que trabajo para Ranma, es cierto que hemos forjado una linda amistad, y no te voy a negar que lo quiero mucho, casi como si fuese mi hijo, pero él jamás me habló de ti, me hizo creer que su esposa estaba muerta, que por eso nunca hablaba de ella, imagina la impresión que me he llevado yo también.

-No se porqué no puedo desconfiar de ti Hanae.

-Entonces, ¿te llevo a tu casa?.

-Sí, gracias. Pero una sola condición.

-La que quieras.

-No me preguntes nada sobre lo que ocurrió. Tú lo acabas de decir, lo quieres mucho y no voy a ser yo la que influya para bien o para mal en ese cariño que le tienes.

-Bien, quizá hoy no sea un buen momento, pero más adelante tal vez...

-Tal vez.

Ambas ingresaron al ascensor y salieron del edificio, subieron al automóvil de Hanae y se dirigieron rumbo a Nerima. Una vez en su casa, y luego de despedirse de Hanae y asegurarle que iba a estar bien, Akane por fin pudo desahogarse de todas las emociones que había sufrido.

No podía creerlo, se encontraba totalmente atrapada y sin salida aparente, había firmado un contrato que la obligaba a trabajar durante un año junto a la persona que más la había hecho sufrir en su vida, la persona a quien más había amado, pero a quien también había odiado, Ranma Saotome, su jefe, su esposo.

Esa noche se desplomó en la cama y lloró amargamente durante largas horas hasta quedarse dormida, tratando de mitigar en parte la rabia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Las horas pasaron, y a media tarde del día domingo, Akane recibió un llamado. Le había enviado por fax a su hermana Nabiki el borrador del contrato que había firmado, omitió el hecho de que ella era quien había firmado el documento y le contó la típica historia de que una "amiga" había firmado aquellos papeles sin prestarles mucha atención y que ahora se encontraba desesperada por deshacer todo vínculo con la empresa, y que pedía su ayuda, porque sabía que ella era una excelente abogada y entre las dos quizá podrían encontrar algún resquicio jurídico para dejar sin efecto el documento.

-_Lo siento por tu amiga Akane_ –se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono la despreocupada voz de Nabiki-, _está metida en un gran lío. Las cláusulas son bastante claras y específicas, sobre todo la quinta. Quien contrató a tu amiga sabía muy bien lo que hacia y es evidente que no dejó nada al azar. No se puede hacer nada, tendrá que cumplir lo que dice en el papel o de lo contrario pagar la indemnización que es mucho, muchísimo dinero._

-Entiendo –dijo Akane decepcionada-. Pero ¿estás segura de que no se puede hacer nada de nada?, ¿ni siquiera apelar a algún organismo estatal?.

-_Es un contrato entre privados Akane, y se encuentra en regla. Tu amiga fue la ingenua al firmar algo sin considerar las consecuencias que le traería. En todo caso, por lo que pagan, no veo dónde está el problema. A menos que esté contratada por la Yakuza, cosa que dudo mucho sea el caso_ –comenzó a reír Nabiki.

-No, no es el caso, pero incluso trabajar para la Yakuza podría resultar mejor –musitó Akane.

-_¿Qué dijiste?, no te escuché bien_.

-Nada, no te preocupes más Nabiki, le diré a mi amiga que se tendrá que hacer a la idea de cumplir con el dichoso contrato. Oye, pasando a otro tema, ¿cómo están los niños?.

-_Bien, ahora salieron, pero deben estar por volver. Cada día crecen un poco más y se están poniendo más incontrolables._

-Eso te pasa por tener gemelos.

_-¡Y cómo iba yo a saber eso!. Cuando me casé, nadie me dijo que por el hecho de que mi esposo tuviera primos gemelos, podría tener gemelos yo también_.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Cuándo vendrás a Japón?.

-_No lo sé, estamos tratando de buscar una fecha que nos acomode a ambos. Pero con el trabajo de Akio, no sé cuando podamos vernos hermanita_.

-Bueno, tampoco es un gran panorama venir a aburrirse acá.

-_Akane, los chicos te adoran y nunca es aburrido para nosotros compartir con ustedes. Por cierto, Kasumi me comentó que estabas viendo un trabajo, algo digno de ti, no como esas instituciones de beneficencia a las que acostumbras ayudar_.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué tienes en contra de la caridad?.

-_Nada, pero debes reconocer que no es rentable, mucho menos con los problemas que tenemos._

-Que tengo –le corrigió-. Fui yo la que se empecinó en conservar la casa, por lo tanto debo asumir. Y sobre lo otro…empiezo mañana.

-_¡Qué buena noticia!, ¿supongo que te pagarán bien?._

-Es un sueldo muy bueno, voy a ser la asistente de un "importante empresario"-dijo ironizando.

_-¡Vaya!, eso está muy bien._

-No tan bien como crees –murmuró Akane.

_-¿Qué?_

-Nada, que será mejor que corte ya, Ryo tiene hambre y hace rato que anda rondando por aquí.

_-¡Ah, el bebé de mamá!, ¿cómo se encuentra?, Kasumi me dijo que estuvo enfermo._

-Lo estuvo, pero ya pasó. Sólo fue una infección intestinal. Nada grave.

_-Que bueno, dale muchos besos de mi parte y dile que lo quiero mucho, que lo extraño y que espero pronto volver a verlo_.

-Tú también dale muchos cariños a los niños y a Akio. Cuídate mucho Nabiki.

-_Lo haré, y suerte para mañana_.

-Gracias, estoy segura de que voy a necesitarla. Adiós hermana.

-_Adiós._

Ambas colgaron el teléfono y Akane suspiró resignada. Si Nabiki no había encontrado ninguna solución para anular el contrato, entonces estaba perdida y tendría que cumplir al pie de la letra con el. Lo que había parecido un regalo de los dioses, el trabajo soñado y que la sacaría de todos sus problemas, había resultado ser una bomba de tiempo que estaba segura, en cualquier momento le explotaría en las manos.

A paso lento se internó en la cocina, Ryo no tenía porqué pagar las consecuencias de su desesperación, era un buen muchacho y tenía hambre, ella debía reponerse y afrontar la situación. Lo primero sería preparar la comida para Ryo, luego tratar de calmarse con una taza de té y prepararse para enfrentar el siguiente día, el día que empezaría a trabajar para su esposo.

**R & A**

A las 8:30 hrs. del día lunes, Akane Tendo ya se encontraba en su oficina preparando los detalles del día que comenzaba. Luego de poner en orden los papeles que había dejado listos el día viernes bajo la supervisión de Hanae y revisar la lista de pendientes, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Debía enfrentarse a Ranma y llevarle los papeles que tenía que firmar urgentemente para ser despachados, estuvo a punto de solicitarle a su amable colaboradora que hiciera el favor de llevar los documentos a presidencia, pero luego lo pensó mejor, debía enfrentarse a él o pensaría que ella era una cobarde, cosa que ella jamás permitiría que sucediera, así es que armándose de valor, se encaminó a la oficina de presidencia saludando amablemente al personal que lentamente iba ocupando sus puestos. Faltaban cerca de diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana, la hora de ingreso para todo el personal.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina de su "jefe", golpeó en tres oportunidades, como no recibió respuesta alguna, decidió que lo mejor era abrir. Al traspasar la puerta se dio cuenta que su jefe aún no llegaba, por lo que se acercó al gran escritorio con la carpeta de documentos firmemente tomada en ambas manos frente a su pecho, como si quisiera utilizarla de escudo ante un posible ataque inesperado.

Observó la gran oficina detenidamente. Además del gran escritorio de lustrosa madera en color caoba con aplicaciones en cuero negro, destacaba un cómodo y amplio sillón giratorio de cuero negro y a juego con éste, las dos sillas que se encontraban del otro lado. En uno de los extremos, el sofá en donde había despertado del desmayo, con un par de sillones pequeños y una fina mesita de metal y vidrio empavonado al centro que daban la sensación de una acogedora salita de estar. A ambos lados del sofá de tres cuerpos se erguían dos sofisticadas lámparas de pie y al lado de los sillones pequeños un par de finas plantas de interior. Los cuadros que decoraban las paredes también llamaban la atención por ser modernos y sofisticados, ella no conocía mucho de pintura, pero sabía que los tres óleos debían ser costosos, aunque lo que llamó poderosamente su atención fue el gran mueble de madera del mismo tono del escritorio, que se encontraba a un costado, era un mueble grande con muchos compartimientos y sellado por dos enormes puertas de vidrio empavonado. Allí reposaban ordenadamente los muchos trofeos, copas y medallas que seguramente, había ganado su jefe durante los últimos doce años. No quiso acercarse a investigar porque le pareció una invasión a la privacidad y fijó su mirada en el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad.

-"_Debe ser una linda vista por la noche"_ –pensó.

-Creí que no tendrías las agallas de presentarte –dijo una voz masculina muy cerca de donde se encontraba la mujer, lo que hizo que ella soltara automáticamente la carpeta que sostenía y los documentos quedasen desparramados por el suelo. Él soltó una risa burlona-. ¡Torpe como siempre!

Ella no prestó atención y se agachó a recoger la documentación rápidamente, cuando lo hubo hecho, se puso en pie y se encontró de frente con la mirada desafiante de él.

-Buenos días señor, traje los documentos que debe firmar con carácter de urgente.

-¿Qué es eso de señor? –contestó él frunciendo el entrecejo-. Akane, si vas a trabajar para mí, tendrás que llamarme por mi nombre.

-El viernes me dio licencia para llamarlo como quisiera, yo prefiero llamarlo señor Saotome, si no le molesta.

-Sí, me molesta. Me llamarás Ranma y punto –dijo quitándole la carpeta bruscamente de las manos.

-Bien –dijo ella con tono frío-. Quieres que espere a que firmes los documentos o los envío a buscar después.

-Siéntate –gruño él, ella obedeció. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero no pensó que serían tan tensas. Él se encontraba examinando los documentos, de pronto exhaló un suspiro y miró a Akane por sobre la carpeta-. ¿Ya desayunaste?.

-¿Perdón?.

-Pregunté, si ya desayunaste.

-No acostumbro a hacerlo.

-¿Desde cuándo?.

-Eso no es relevante.

-Pues para mí lo es, deberías saber que no es saludable el no desayunar, así es que ve a buscar tu abrigo, saldremos de aquí por unos momentos.

-¿Por qué?, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que Hanae dijo, no podían esperar por mucho tiempo.

-Esperarán el tiempo que sea necesario, eres mi asistente "personal", si yo digo que me acompañarás a desayunar, lo harás, ¿qué Hanae no te explicó las reglas del juego?

-Lo hizo, pero en ese momento no sabía para quién trabajaría.

-Y ahora te sientes decepcionada, pobrecita, pero deberías acostumbrarte desde ya Akane. Acá, las cosas se hacen como yo quiero y cuando yo quiero y si en estos momento te digo que vamos a ir a desayunar y luego firmaré estos odiosos documentos lo haremos, así es que te espero en cinco minutos a las puertas del elevador. Ve a tu oficina y coge tu abrigo, no quiero que mi linda esposa se resfríe –finalizó con sarcasmo. Ella se puso de pie furiosa, el último comentario había estado de más y hubiese querido contestarle un par de cosas, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

-Espero que no pretendas jugar al matrimonio feliz –dijo dándose media vuelta para avanzar hasta la puerta.

-Créeme que me encantaría jugar, sobre todo en un aspecto más "íntimo"-dijo con ironía, ella lo miró indignada desde la puerta, azotando la misma al momento de salir.

Dentro de la oficina, el dueño de una de las más grandes y prometedoras empresas en el ámbito deportivo de todo el país, reía a carcajadas con la reacción de su asistente, mientras, en el pasillo, una abatida asistente de presidencia caminaba pensando en el largo y abrumador año que tendría que soportar en ese lugar y al lado de ese hombre.

**R & A**

Entraron en una cafetería cercana al edificio, no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el camino desde que ingresaran al elevador. Al momento de internarse en el lugar, Ranma se dirigió directamente a uno de los asientos más alejados del local, casi al llegar al fondo del mismo. Ambos se despojaron de sus respectivos abrigos y se sentaron. En seguida llegó un joven mesero a atenderles.

-¡Buenos días señor Saotome! -dijo el joven alegremente-. Desde la semana pasada que no se aparecía por acá.

-Sí, estuve de viaje. Quiero lo mismo de siempre Takashi.

-Enseguida, ¿y la señorita? –dijo el joven mirando a Akane coquetamente.

-Yo…

-La señorita es mi asistente Takashi –interrumpió Ranma con voz amenazante, el chico se sorprendió.

-¿Y qué pasó con Hanae?

-Renunció, quería más tiempo para dedicarle a su familia.

-Es una lástima, ella era muy simpática, aunque si me permite el atrevimiento, la señorita es muy linda –dijo no prestando atención a la mirada asesina que su cliente le regalaba-. Mi nombre es Takashi señorita…

-Tendo Akane –contestó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios-. Gracias por el cumplido Takashi. Ahora, quisiera un té de jazmín y uno de esos pasteles que vi en la entrada, se veían bastante buenos.

-Son exquisitos señorita Akane, en seguida traigo su pedido –partió el jovencito rápidamente y mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Akane sonrió ante la reacción del muchacho, después de todo, Kasumi tal vez tenía algo de razón.

Ranma por su parte se sentía transportado al pasado, cuando Akane acaparaba las miradas de todos los chicos que la rodeaban y él tenia que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no acabar con todos ellos por la osadía de posar sus ojos en ella. Además, había comprobado que la sonrisa de ella todavía poseía el efecto de desarmar por completo su mundo. A pesar de los años transcurridos, a pesar de los desengaños, a pesar de los problemas que habían surgido, ella aún ejercía esa peligrosa influencia sobre él y eso lo asustaba, porque ponía en riesgo todos sus planes. La observó seriamente para hablarle.

-No deberías andar coqueteando con todos los que se te cruzan por delante.

-¡Qué!.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?, "gracias por el cumplido Takashi" –dijo fingiendo el tono de voz de ella-. Eres una mujer casada y te guste o no, trabajas para tu esposo. Te lo advierto, no voy a permitir que te burles delante de mí. Seguramente durante todos estos años te has acostumbrado a coquetear o inclusive a llegar más lejos, pero ahora trabajas para mí y no lo voy a permitir.

-¡Qué sabes tú lo que yo he hecho con mi vida durante estos años!, ¡qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer!.

-Eres mi esposa y trabajamos juntos.

-¿Acaso alguien además de Hanae sabe que soy tu esposa?

-No, pero el que yo lo sepa es más que suficiente para que prohíba…

-¡Estamos separados desde hace doce años! –le interrumpió-. Si tanto te preocupa que coquetee con alguien, no entiendo porqué no firmaste nunca los papeles del divorcio, siendo que te los he enviado cada tres meses religiosamente a tu gimnasio durante todos estos años.

-¡Ese no es el punto!.

-¿Entonces cuál es?, ¿debo ser la esposa perfecta, mientras tú te entregas a una vida desordenada con la mujer de turno?, ¿debo ser la esposa sumisa y fiel, mientras su esposo aparece en la prensa rosa de todo el país?.

-Eso fue hace años, he cambiado.

-Sí, has cambiado, a tal punto de querer hacerme daño con todo este cuento del contrato irrevocable.

-Tuviste la opción de refutar la cláusula o rehusarte a firmarlo, no lo hiciste.

-No lo hice y me arrepiento, pero estoy aquí a tu lado, aunque me resulte doloroso.

-¡Doloroso!, ¿por qué?, debo recordarte que fui yo el que salió más perjudicado.

-¡Tú perjudicado!, no me hagas reír.

-Hace doce años creí haberme casado con una chica buena que jamás sería capaz de hacerme daño.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo fueron las cosas?.

-No es necesario, es algo que recuerdo muy bien.

El jovencito llegó con el pedido e interrumpió la discusión "matrimonial". Cuando se retiró, ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Akane lo rompió.

-Si quieres que esto funcione y no nos matemos el uno al otro creo que deberías firmar los papeles del divorcio -dijo casi susurrando sus palabras-. Te evitarías problemas y me los evitarías a mí también.

-No firmaré esos papeles –respondió él tajantemente-. Te diré esto sólo una vez y espero que te quede lo bastante claro: Tú, querida Akane, seguirás siendo mi esposa ante la ley, hasta que yo lo desee y como tal me debes respeto, además, eres mi asistente personal con todas las ventajas y desventajas que eso implica, así es que como ves, deberás hacer todo lo que yo te indique, ya que como esposa y como empleada me debes obediencia.

-¿De verdad me odias tanto para hacerme pasar por esto? –preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos y su voz temblorosa.

-Come tu desayuno, debemos regresar a la oficina –eludió su pregunta.

Ella lo observaba tristemente, él la odiaba, pero ¿por qué?, si ella había hecho lo que él había querido, lo había dejado libre, simplemente no entendía la razón de su proceder, si hacía doce años a ella le había quedado claro que él no la amaba ni la iba a amar nunca, por eso le había dado todas las herramientas para que él fuese feliz, lejos de ella, entonces ¿por qué la torturaba de esa manera?.

Bajó la cabeza y empezó a comer su desayuno en silencio, él la observaba y una punzada de culpa se instaló en su corazón, pero desapareció casi al instante al recordar todo lo que ella lo había hecho sufrir, ahora era el momento de cobrar su deuda, la tenía entre sus manos y no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

**R & A**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Akane ingresara a trabajar para Ranma, las cuales habían estado marcadas por los problemas de convivencia entre ambos. Él tratando de hacerle la vida imposible a la chica, parecía disfrutar mortificándola. Ella soportaba estoicamente cada nuevo arrebato de él, desahogando su tristeza e impotencia cada noche en la oscuridad de su cuarto mediante el llanto angustiante por querer escapar a esa situación y no poder hacerlo.

Sabía que tenía que soportar, pero hasta cuándo iba a poder hacerlo.

Un día, a media mañana, Ranma salió de su despacho para buscar a su asistente. Había llamado a su oficina y ella no había contestado, preguntó a uno de los colaboradores de la chica y éste le dijo que había visto a la señorita Tendo dirigirse hacia el sector de fotocopiado. Hacia ese sector encaminó sus pasos. Cuando se encontraba a escasos metros, escuchó unas risas y vio como un joven que trabajaba en el departamento de contabilidad de la empresa se encontraba riendo alegremente con su asistente, ninguno de los dos se percató de que eran observados, por lo que siguieron parloteando y riendo. En un momento dado, el joven posó su mano en el brazo de ella y eso hizo que la ira dominara la mente y el cuerpo de Ranma, los celos y el sentimiento de pertenencia se exacerbaron al máximo en él.

-¡Akane! –llamó con voz seca y dura. Ambos chicos pegaron un brinco asustados y miraron a su jefe quien los observaba amenazante-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Permiso señorita Tendo, debo retirarme –dijo el asustado joven.

-Gracias por todo Takeo.

-No hay de qué. Señor Presidente –contestó haciendo una rápida reverencia, para luego retirarse a toda velocidad.

-Estaba sacando las copias para la…

-De eso se puede encargar Tomomi.

-No me cuesta nada hacerlo a mí, además, ella…

-Sígueme –la interrumpió para dirigirse a grandes zancadas a la oficina de la chica. Ella lo siguió asustada, sabía por su mirada que nada bueno saldría de aquello. En cuanto ingresaron, él cerró la puerta tras de sí y la increpó.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo con ese muchacho?.

-Nada, sólo me estaba contando una anécdota mientras esperábamos que la máquina terminara de imprimir.

-¿Y por eso se reían tanto?, ¿por eso él te toqueteaba?.

-¡Qué dices!.

-¡Lo vi Akane!, ¡qué te dije sobre coquetear con otros hombres!, eres mi asistente, ¡pero también eres mi esposa! –dijo marcando un número en el teléfono de Akane-. Comunícame con el departamento de recursos humanos –dijo seriamente-. Sí, esperaré en línea.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-Sí, habla el Presidente, necesito que despidan a una persona –Akane abrió sus ojos enormemente-. No lo sé, pueden argumentar necesidades de la empresa... sí, es problema de ustedes. Trabaja en contabilidad, Ichida Takeo... sí, de ser posible desde hoy y si hay que pagar una indemnización, eso no es problema, lo quiero fuera de la empresa a más tardar mañana. Es todo, gracias –Ranma colgó el teléfono y miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción a su asistente. Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡No puedes hacer algo así!.

-Oh, sí que puedo, para eso soy el dueño.

-¡Por qué!.

-¡Nadie puede acercarse a mi esposa!.

-¡Eres despreciable! –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que volvían a agolparse en sus ojos-. ¡Él sólo trataba de ser amable conmigo!, ¡no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido, eres un monstruo sin corazón!

-Ya te dije que me destrozaron el corazón hace doce años –ella por toda respuesta abrió la puerta de su baño privado, sacando su abrigo y su cartera-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Ya no soporto esta situación, me voy de aquí!.

-Si te vas, te expones a que haga efectiva la cláusula…

-¡Lo sé y no me importa que lo hagas!, ¡créeme que estaré mucho mejor en la calle o en la cárcel, que al lado de un ser tan insensible como tú! ¡Te odio Ranma Saotome! –Akane salió de la oficina dando un portazo tras de sí –. Tomomi, me ausentaré por el resto del día.

-¿Pasó algo malo señorita Akane?, ¿se encuentra bien?.

-Sí, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes –dijo saliendo rumbo al elevador.

Dentro de la oficina de su asistente, Ranma había dado un fuerte golpe en el escritorio, en el cual dejó la marca de su puño cerrado. No podía entender cómo esa mujer podía sacar lo peor de él a la luz, lo hacia hacer cosas que jamás hubiese pensado hacer, pero es que no podía soportar verla al lado de otro hombre, el sólo pensarlo le hacia sentir unos celos incontrolables que lo hacian comportarse como un canalla. Se sentó en el sillón, apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y se llevó las manos al rostro, luego de un momento, volvió a tomar el auricular y marcó.

-Comunícame con el departamento de recursos humanos, gracias.

**R & A**

Akane había salido enfurecida del edificio, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, el chico sólo estaba conversando con ella, no estaban haciendo nada malo, la reacción de Ranma había sido exagerada, ¿por qué se empeñaba en hacer de su vida un infierno?.

Caminando sin rumbo aparente, llegó a un lugar que había pasado desapercibido para ella durante esos días, era una especie de jardín botánico. Se veía pequeño pero era agradable ver algo de verdor entre tanto edificio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en su interior, de alguna forma debía tranquilizarse.

Caminó al interior y se apoyó con ambas manos en la baranda que encerraba una fuente de agua al centro del pequeño jardín, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a ejercer presión en los redondos fierros que daban forma a la baranda.

-¿Ha sido un mal día? –escuchó una voz conocida a un costado.

-¡Hanae! –dijo sorprendida y abriendo los ojos para observar a la mujer-. ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí?.

-Te prometo que ha sido de pura casualidad. Vine con mi hija y mi nieto por aquí cerca y mi nieto nos convenció para que pasáramos un rato a este lugar, le gusta mucho. Estábamos a punto de retirarnos cuando te vi ingresar. Supuse que tenías algún problema.

-Lo tuve.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?.

-No quiero importunarte, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer.

-No me importunas Akane. Haremos una cosa, espérame aquí, yo iré a decirle a mi hija que regrese a casa. En unos minutos estaré contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Hanae se internó en el jardín y Akane pudo apreciar que conversaba con una joven mujer, quien tenía a un pequeño tomado de la mano. En ese momento escuchó el repiqueteo de su teléfono móvil, no tenía que mirar la pantalla del aparto para saber quién la llamaba, había recibido llamadas de él por lo menos treinta veces desde que había abandonado su oficina.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! –dijo arrojando el aparato al centro de la fuente.

Estaba observando cómo el pequeño aparato se hundía cuando Hanae volvió y le indicó que se sentaran en uno de los asientos próximos a la fuente.

-¿Es tu teléfono el que descansa en medio de la fuente?.

-No soporto escucharlo nuevamente, sonó más de treinta veces, merece ahogarse en esa fuente -Hanae sonrió y negó al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que sea necesario preguntarte cuál es el motivo de tu problema, me imagino que las cosas no han sido fáciles con Ranma.

-Han sido más que difíciles. En un principio dude de mis capacidades al aceptar el cargo, ahora no dudo de eso, pero sí de mi fortaleza mental para soportar algo así.

-Tanto así ¿eh?.

-Pensé que no sería tan descabellado trabajar para él durante un año, pero si no hago algo ahora, terminaré volviéndome loca, y te prometo que no estoy exagerando –sonrió sarcásticamente-. Quizá eso es lo que él quiere, volverme loca.

-No Akane, yo lo conozco y sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

-Entonces ¿por qué se comporta de esa forma conmigo?. Me humilla, me trata como si fuese la peor persona de este mundo. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, de no molestarle con nada, pero él siempre encuentra algo que no le gusta. Durante estas tres semanas no he pasado una noche sin llorar Hanae, y hoy…si lo hubieses visto…

-¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó alarmada.

-A mi nada, pero a Takeo Ichida… acaba de pedir que lo despidan, ¿sabes por qué?, porque nos encontró conversando y riéndonos junto a la fotocopiadora, ¡el chico sólo estaba siendo amable, y él va y lo despide!.

-¿Estás segura?.

-Llamó desde mi oficina, estoy completamente segura. Todavía puedo escucharlo diciéndome que no quiere que ningún hombre se me acerque porque soy su esposa. ¡Su esposa!, ¡estamos separados desde hace doce años Hanae!.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez esté celoso?.

-¿Celoso?, no me hagas reír. ¿Sabes cómo me apodaba?, me decía cariñosamente "la marimacho". No, él nunca se interesó en mí, nuestro compromiso fue forzado, nuestros padres nos comprometieron en matrimonio antes de nacer, cuando cumplimos los dieciséis nos presentaron, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso, yo tampoco, pero eso cambió y si él se casó conmigo cuando yo aún no cumplía los diecisiete fue sólo porque su padre lo obligó a hacerlo, pero a mi me quedó muy claro el día que me casé, que Ranma Saotome jamás estuvo, ni estará enamorado de mí.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?.

-¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar una historia? –contestó ella con otra pregunta.

-Por supuesto, todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Debes prometerme que no lo repetirás a nadie, mucho menos a Ranma.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien. Te voy a contar la historia de cómo terminé casada con un hombre que sólo sentía lástima por mí, la historia que arruinó todo mi futuro.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola, volví pronto ¿no? (aunque pienso que es algo que no podré volver a repetir... veremos que sucede más adelante). Bueno, ¿Ranma un próspero empresario de una marca para artículos deportivos?, sólo en mi alocada imaginación, ¿verdad?. En él próximo capítulo sabrán cómo llegó a conseguirlo.

2.-No sé mucho de las leyes civiles japonesas, pero la cuestión del divorcio de nuestros queridos protagonistas está basado en el antiguo sistema legislativo de mi país (digo antiguo, porque éste cambio hace algunos años), en donde no existía el divorcio, sino un sistema de nulidad en el que debías cumplir con algunos requisitos que hacían difícil la separación legal, entre ellos, si una de las dos partes se negaba a firmar los papeles, era muy probable que jamás lograras separarte legalmente (hasta que la muerte los separe, literalmente), aunque dejaras de convivir con tu pareja por años. Me tomé la libertad de basarme en ese sistema para que estos dos sigan casados a pesar de los años transcurridos.

3.-Sé que dije que me tomaría mi tiempo para actualizar esta historia y creo que así será, pero en mi afán por no perder la costumbre de publicar una actualización cada semana, hice un esfuerzo para sacar este capítulo adelante (el que me encuentre con permiso laboral desde el jueves ayudó bastante también), aunque desde ya y debido a que me arriesgué a publicar otro de mis "bebés", anuncio que desde ahora en adelante iré turnando sus actualizaciones (sólo para darle la atención que requieren a cada uno de ellos). Una cosa si es segura, actualizaré cada fin de semana (no sé en que orden, pero por lo menos uno de mis bebés verá un capítulo nuevo cada semana o tal vez dos lo harán, todo depende del tiempo libre que pueda conseguir).

4.-Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, son mi alimento creativo. Gracias, gracias, gracias _Nia06, milk goku, viry chan, Jade Saotome, krlita, ALFREDUKE_ (qué alegría que te gusten mis historias, "Corazones en conflicto" es muy especial y le tengo un infinito cariño), _yumita, sele-thebest, Feuer23, Vero_ (gracias por tu apoyo y tus lindas palabras), _CONEJA, fern25, tokiro-goi, AkaneKagome, ro-chan_ (Ryo... todo a su tiempo, ya aparecerá en escena. Gracias por leer mi loca idea) y _lerinne_, ¡muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por hacerme tan feliz!. He contestado personalmente a aquellos que la página me da la opción, y aprovecho de agradecerles nuevamente por el apoyo y el salto de confianza que han hecho para acompañarme con esta nueva historia. Una vez más les agradezco por darme a conocer su valiosa opinión, es muy importante para mí, de verdad.

Será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!.

Madame De La – Fère Du Vallon.


	3. Ella y su versión de los hechos

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**He tenido suficiente... (Closer)**

** * * ***

Capítulo III

"**Ella y su versión de los hechos"**

_**Nerima, doce años atrás**_**… **

Una pareja de jovencitos salía por la puerta de un edificio fiscal. Él llevaba unos documentos en sus manos y los miraba fijamente, ella observaba el brillante anillo que descansaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Acababan de contraer matrimonio ante las leyes civiles, oficialmente y desde esa mañana eran marido y mujer. Prontos a cumplir recién diecisiete años de edad y con una vida por delante, una vida juntos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron nerviosamente, él iba a decir algo, pero la algarabía provocada por sus padres, quienes salían en ese preciso momento del interior del lugar, junto a las hermanas de Akane, la madre de Ranma y el doctor amigo de la familia, le interrumpieron. Al instante, ambos se vieron empujados camino a la residencia Tendo.

Ese día sería de celebración, ya que al día siguiente muy temprano, la pareja de recién casados debía partir rumbo a Kumamoto con el padre y la madre del joven esposo, todo esto a raíz de que unos parientes lejanos por parte de la madre de Ranma, habrían dejado una herencia de una para nada despreciable suma de dinero a cargo del abogado de la familia, la cual el joven heredero podría reclamar siempre y cuando llevase a su flamante esposa y demostrase la veracidad de su condición de casados mediante la exhibición del respectivo certificado.

Lo que había sucedido era que los ancianos familiares sabían de su anterior boda con una señorita de nombre Akane Tendo, boda que fue suspendida por los inconvenientes que se habían generado con la interrupción de ciertos "amigos" del novio y de la novia, pero como nadie le había informado de ese pequeño e insignificante detalle a los ancianos familiares del novio, éstos creían que ellos se encontraban felizmente casados, por lo que para asegurarles un próspero futuro, nombraron como único heredero de su fortuna a su joven pariente, hijo de una sobrina lejana a quien no veían hace muchísimos años, pero por quien guardaban un gran cariño.

Se explicaba así la urgencia que tenían los jefes de las familias Tendo y Saotome por casar a sus hijos, ya que no hacía una semana que había llegado una escueta carta escrita por el abogado, en la cual le informaba al señor Ranma Saotome y a su esposa Akane Saotome que los esperaba en Kumamoto para hacerle entrega al señor Saotome de su herencia, ya que lamentablemente, el último sobreviviente de la pareja de ancianos parientes había fallecido unos días atrás y por testamento y al no dejar herederos legítimos, él, Ranma Saotome, heredaba todas las posesiones de sus parientes, previo cumplimiento de la única condición que estipulaba el testamento: llevar consigo a su esposa y demostrar con documentos que estaban casados.

Así las cosas y mediante la no muy fácil tarea de convencer a ambos chicos, esa mañana los habían llevado casi amarrados a casarse. Cuando regresaron al Dojo Tendo, todos se encontraban con ánimo de fiesta. Kasumi y Nodoka habían preparado un excelente banquete, digno para tamaña ocasión, las dos familias estaban muy alegres por la unión de los más jóvenes de la casa; todos, menos los recién casados, quienes se mostraban taciturnos y esquivos, rehuían las miradas y preguntas, trataban por todos los medios de esquivarse entre ellos, se sentían incómodos e inseguros, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Bien entrada la tarde y cuando todos se encontraban mas calmados, Akane, quien se encontraba preparando su maleta para irse de viaje con su ahora, esposo y sus suegros, escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, ella abrió y su hermana mayor ingresó preguntándole si necesitaba que le ayudase, ella le contestó que no, que ya tenía todo prácticamente listo, que de hecho tenía que bajar a hablar con Ranma en ese momento. Kasumi le informó que "su esposo" se encontraba en el Dojo en ese preciso instante, Akane agradeció a su hermana y bajó al piso inferior para dirigirse a la sala de entrenamientos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escuchó voces provenientes del interior. Él no estaba solo, se encontraba con alguien y parecían discutir, su sentido de rectitud le dijo que debía alejarse y volver después, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, allí escuchó lo más doloroso que alguna vez hubiese escuchado.

-_No puedo Ukyo, ya lo hice, aunque no quería hacerlo, debes aceptar que esta mañana me casé con ella_ –escuchó decir a Ranma. Con que Ukyo era la otra persona que estaba con él.

-_Entonces, si no querías hacerlo, ¿por qué te casaste con ella?_ –preguntaba la cocinera entre sollozos.

-_Porque no tenía opción, ellos nos obligaron,¡ jamás me habría casado con ella de esta forma!._

_-¡Lo hiciste por dinero, por esa estúpida herencia! _–la escuchó gritarle_ ._

_-No es… del todo así, simplificas mucho las cosas._

_-Lo que pasa es que tu honor y las necesidades monetarias de tu padre, ni siquiera las tuyas, prevalecieron esta vez. ¡Tú no la amas y si aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella serás para siempre infeliz!_

_-Ukyo, por favor…_

_-¡Por favor nada!, ¡tú no la amas, reconócelo! _–una pausa, la chica de cortos cabellos se había llevado una mano al pecho y se debatía entre seguir escuchando aquella conversación o salir huyendo de allí-._ Ranma, si supieras lo que yo estoy dispuesta a hacer por estar junto a ti... podrías... podrías cobrar esa herencia y luego nos escaparíamos y tú te divorciarías de ella, no tienes por qué echar a perder tu vida y la de ella._

_-Ukyo…_

_-¡Reconoce que no la amas, que no lo harás nunca, ustedes nunca podrán ser felices!, en cambio conmigo…_

Afuera de la gran puerta del Dojo, Akane contuvo el aliento y se acercó un poco a la ranura que dejaban las hojas de la puerta que no se encontraban del todo cerradas para mirar al interior, el llanto silencioso que hasta ese momento había derramado se hizo más abundante al ver como su esposo besaba a otra mujer, como esa otra mujer abrazaba al hombre al que ella amaba más que a su vida, como parecían estar conectados por profundos lazos y absortos en una realidad aparte, en un mundo que parecía sólo de ellos, era algo que ella no podía soportar y luego, lo escuchó claramente.

_-Por favor Ranma._

_-Ukyo_ –dijo él separando a la chica un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a la cara-, _Ukyo… yo no puedo negar... que te quiero... –_Akane pudo apreciar los ojos de su esposo brillar con emoción contenida, en una expresión de ternura y dulzura que ella pocas veces había logrado atisbar en la mirada de él. Apretó los labios, suprimiendo un gemido y quiso retirarse, tratando de no hacer ruido-,_ y te quiero mucho, eres una persona demasiado importante para mí…_

Esa simple frase bastó para que el corazón de su joven esposa se rompiera en mil pedazos y ella se alejara silenciosamente del lugar, y cuando iba a la mitad del jardín, comenzara a correr. Necesitaba salir de allí, había comprendido todo, él no la amaba, sólo se había casado con ella por la herencia y el honor como lo había dicho Ukyo. Las palabras de su esposo se repetian en su cerebro mientras avanzaba por las calles cercanas "_¡ jamás me habría casado con ella...!", _había dicho y luego "_Ukyo… yo no puedo negar... que te quiero_...". Sí, él quería a otra persona. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta al pensar que su prometido, aquel que siempre se dedicaba a insultarla y despreciarla iba a llegar a sentir cariño por ella? ¿Cómo había permitido que su corazón se engañara de esa manera, que albergara esperanzas a las que sólo una persona tan necia se aferraría?. Él quería a otra y ella no podía reprochárselo, jamás le había demostrado lo que sentía por él, jamás había luchado por él y por eso... lo había perdido.

Corrió por las calles decidida a hacer algo por ambos, ella no quería ser la pobrecita de toda esa historia, tomaría cartas en el asunto. Si él quería quedarse con su amiga de toda la vida o con otra, ella no sería un impedimento para aquello. Sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de un solo hombre para arreglar todo el desbarajuste que había provocado la ambición de sus padres.

-_Akane, ¿qué haces acá? _–preguntó el confundido joven, al verla frente a él.

_-¿Puedo pasar? _-respondió ella con otra pregunta observando fijamente el suelo.

_-Claro, pero ¿qué te sucede?, estás temblando y ¿por qué lloras?_-quiso saber, cada vez más preocupado por su amiga.

_-Doctor Tofú, necesito que me ayude…por favor…_

_-Me estas asustando Akane._

_-Doctor Tofú, yo no lo soportaré…no soportaré que mi esposo se sienta obligado a estar conmigo queriendo estar con otra mujer…no soportaré pensar todos los días que él no es feliz conmigo porque ama a otra…_

_-¿De qué estas hablando?, Ranma no haría…_

_-¡Ranma lo hizo! _–dijo con furia apenas contenida y cerrando fuertemente sus manos hasta el punto de hacerse daño-._ ¡Lo acabo de escuchar doctor Tofú!, necesito que me ayude, necesito anular mi matrimonio para dejarlo libre._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Por favor!_ –suplicó ella, levantando la vista para observar a su amigo. Él pudo ver la desesperación y el dolor que reflejaba aquel dulce rostro casi infantil-, _sé que tiene amigos que pueden darme los papeles que debemos firmar._

_-Pero eso significa que él no podrá recibir la herencia._

_-Si lo hará. Si usted me ayuda, podrá hacerlo._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Tengo un plan…_

_**Centro de Tokio, el presente…**_

La chica hizo una pausa y suspiró, enfocó su mirada en la fuente de agua y siguió con su relato.

-Tofú me ayudó a concretar mi plan. Consistía en inventar una caída o algo que me impidiese acompañar a Ranma a Kumamoto, también me consiguió los papeles que debía firmar para acompañar la solicitud de divorcio con un amigo que trabajaba en el municipio, no fue fácil dado lo avanzado de la hora, pero lo consiguió. Así, con los documentos listos y firmados, redacté una carta para mi esposo en la que le explicaba que deberíamos separarnos de una vez, no podíamos hacernos infelices mutuamente, que lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba y seguir con nuestras vidas lejos el uno del otro, después de todo, él tendría su herencia y yo me quedaría con el Dojo, nadie perdería demasiado –hizo una nueva pausa y continuó-. En esa carta incorporé una frase de no más de tres líneas, en la que le explicaba que me sentía atraída hacia otra persona, un apuesto chico al que él no conocía y que por lo tanto, no me parecía justo engañarlo respecto a eso. Todavía me pregunto por qué lo hice, para mí no existía nadie más que él pero... tal vez fue en un momento de rabia, me negaba a imaginármelos riéndose de la tonta chica abandonada, así es que mi orgullo herido me cegó y prevaleció ese sentimiento de absurda revancha, era una forma de hacerle saber que no me importaba en lo más mínimo si se iba con Ukyo... aunque fuera una inmensa mentira. "Te pagaré con la misma moneda" me dije, el resto fue adornar una posible relación amorosa con "mi atractivo chico imaginario".

Esa noche, cuando volví a la casa, fingí una aparatosa caída por la escalera. Mi hermana mayor quien me vio caer, casi se desmaya de la impresión; me llevaron a la clínica del doctor, y él desempeñó su papel a la perfección, los convenció a todos de que yo no me podría levantar de la cama por lo menos en un par de semanas. Todos se inquietaron, el viaje estaba preparado, entonces dije lo que pensé, jamás podría decir con tanta sangre fría: "por qué no le piden a Ukyo que tome mi lugar, después de todo, nadie me conoce más que de nombre, cobran la herencia y se devuelven"... –hizo una nueva pausa y respiró profundamente, luego enfocó su vista en sus manos y comenzó a jugar con la dorada argolla que descansaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda-. Mi idea tuvo una aceptación general por parte de todos. Cuando volvimos a casa y una vez instalada en mi habitación, metí los documentos junto con la carta dentro de un sobre que sellé y guardé bajo mi almohada. A la mañana siguiente, cuando los viajeros se fueron a despedir uno a uno, le entregué el sobre a la madre de Ranma con la estricta instrucción de entregárselo una vez cobrada la famosa herencia. Ella se puso feliz, pensó que era una carta de amor o algo así. Mi suegro se despidió con apatía, le daba exactamente lo mismo que yo fuera con ellos o no, a él sólo le importaba el dinero que su hijo recibiría. Ukyo también fue a despedirse, no pude evitar encargarle que cuidase mucho de él, sabía que lo haría sin que yo se lo pidiera, pero el decirlo fue mi forma de entregárselo... para siempre.

Cuando él entró en mi habitación, creo que notó la tristeza en mi rostro, por lo que le dije que me encontraba un poco adolorida y era verdad, pero no me dolía mi cuerpo, era un dolor más intenso, un dolor del alma el que sentí al verlo de pie junto a mí, él me dio un leve beso en la mejilla, fue nuestro primer y último beso como matrimonio. Después de que habían pasado dos días de que ellos se fueran, decidí contarle todo lo ocurrido a mi familia, mi padre se enfureció e incluso me quitó el habla por algunos días, pero luego, al comprender mi situación dijo que me apoyaría en todo, mis hermanas también lo hicieron. Los días pasaron, luego las semanas y los meses, nunca recibí los documentos de vuelta. Después de un tiempo me fui enterando de sus logros deportivos y por mi hermana Nabiki supe que tenía un gimnasio en el centro de Tokio, allí fui enviando cada tres meses los formularios del divorcio, llenos y firmados, pero nunca los devolvía, tampoco los ingresaba por su cuenta en el municipio. No volví a verlo nunca más hasta el día en que me presentaste a mi nuevo jefe; y ahora, después de todos estos años, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿pretende venir a reclamar su derecho sobre mí? –la joven negó con la cabeza e hizo una breve pausa-. Si hice todo esto fue para librarlo precisamente de alguien con quien él nunca debió casarse, con quien nunca sería feliz, ¿por qué entonces quiere seguir martirizándome? No lo entiendo Hanae.

-Tal vez es su forma de hacerte saber que tú sí le importas.

-¿Después de doce años y sólo porque tuve la mala suerte de ingresar en una empresa que no sabía, le pertenecía? No Hanae, si le importara en algo, no se hubiera alejado así nada más, habría vuelto a Nerima pidiendome una explicación, o me la hubiese dado, pero no, él siguió con su vida, con sus fiestas, con sus amores y a mí pretende exigirme que permanezca fiel a él.

-¿Pero tú no rehiciste tu vida también?

-No de la manera en que él rehizo la suya; cuando salí del instituto, me concentré sólo en estudiar, era la única forma de no pensar, así que me propuse sobresalir en todo, lo conseguí, pero siempre estuve sola. Mis hermanas se casaron, mi padre falleció y yo me fui quedando cada vez más sola, sólo Ryo me ha acompañado durante estos años –dijo, y una sonrisa espontánea iluminó su rostro-, pero no es lo mismo, ¿no lo crees?. Mi hermana mayor siempre me dice que salga con alguien, que recupere mi autoestima, pero por algún motivo, esto me lo impide –dijo levantando su mano izquierda para indicar su anillo-, es como si inconscientemente estuviera esperando que él me libere para volver a vivir, pero él se transformó en alguien cruel y ahora comprendí que jamás conseguiré mi libertad.

-Y tú ¿realmente quieres esa libertad?.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –respondió ella con otra pregunta.

-Akane, por la forma en que te refieres a él…

-Yo lo amaba Hanae, es algo que me negué durante mucho tiempo a mi misma, pero luego lo acepté y cuando creí que estaba lista para asumirlo, que podía hablarle abiertamente de ese sentimiento...–se interrumpió de pronto levantando su cabeza para mirar a un punto no determinado en frente de ella y sus ojos adquirieron una expresión melancólica- Todo ese amor se transformó en dolor de un momento a otro, por años fue así y ahora, durante estas tres semanas, ese dolor se está transformando en odio. Si no detengo esto, no sé que pueda llegar a pasar a futuro.

-Ranma debe de estar tan confundido como tu Akane. Yo fui su asistente durante mucho tiempo y aunque nunca me habló de ti abiertamente, sabía que había algo muy profundo que lo unía a su esposa. Cuando lo conocí y comencé a trabajar con él, en lo primero que me fijé, fue en el anillo que lleva en su dedo. Le pregunté sorprendida si era casado, él me dijo que sí, pero que su esposa había muerto y que por favor no le preguntara sobre ella porque le dolía mucho recordarla. Nunca más le pregunté, y aunque tuvo una vida un poco desordenada hace algunos años, no lo voy a defender respecto a eso, jamás, me escuchas, jamás lo he visto demostrar las emociones que tu me describes por otra chica.

-Eso no significa nada Hanae, siempre lo ha hecho, él siente que yo le pertenezco. En la adolescencia era por el compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres, él creía que debía defenderme de todo y de todos. Ahora es por el estúpido contrato matrimonial y porque trabajo para él. Ranma cree que soy un objeto al cual tiene que proteger y cuidar, pero eso no significa que yo le importe.

-¿El 20 de agosto significa algo para ti? –preguntó Hanae enfocando su mirada en un par de niños que se encontraban jugando cerca de la fuente. Akane la observó sorprendida por la pregunta y luego contestó.

-Es el día que me casé con él –la mujer a su lado asintió, como si aquella respuesta le hubiera aclarado muchas interrogantes, luego sonrió.

-Cada año, para esa fecha, Ranma se entristece –volvió su rostro para mirar de frente a su interlocutora y prosiguió-. Pedía que yo me encargara de todo y se desaparecía durante todo el día, nunca supe dónde se metía. Una vez me atreví a preguntarle por qué hacía eso cada año, me dijo que ese día en particular le traía muy lindos recuerdos, pero también los más dolorosos, que prefería que nadie lo viera en un estado tan deplorable.

-Eso no cambia nada Hanae –la chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia la fuente-, seguramente su ego resultó tan herido que cada año recuerda que una chica le pidió que se alejara de ella.

-Akane…

-No insistas Hanae, si yo hubiera significado algo para Ranma Saotome, si él hubiese sentido algo por mí, estoy segura que hubiera regresado a Nerima hace doce años atrás, pero seguramente quiere darme una lección, después de todo, nadie puede jugar con el orgullo de un Saotome. Fue muy bueno hablar contigo –continuó Akane poniéndose de pie, Hanae la imitó-. Me voy a casa, tengo que pensar en la forma de conseguir el dinero de la indemnización.

-¿Piensas renunciar?

-No puedo seguir trabajando con él, voy a terminar enloqueciendo o cometiendo un asesinato.

-Pero Akane, es mucho dinero... –la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy dispuesta a ir a la cárcel. Gracias por todo Hanae, eres una buena persona, y recuerda, nadie debe saber lo que te he contado.

-No te preocupes.

-Adiós.

-Cuídate mucho Akane –dijo observando como la joven caminaba hacia la salida del recinto con paso decidido-. "_No, nadie sabrá de nuestra conversación _–pensó-_, pero hay alguien que se enterará de un par de cosas. Prácticamente crié a ese tonto, me va a escuchar, juro que me va a escuchar"._

**R & A**

Se encontraba en su oficina tratando de calmarse, cosa que no le resultaba fácil, ya que cada cinco minutos llamaba a su asistente, intercalando sus llamadas del teléfono móvil al número que ella había registrado como el de su domicilio particular, pero Akane no contestaba a sus llamados. Al principio, ella había contestado y colgado, pero ahora ni siquiera eso, él pensaba que la chica había optado por apagar el aparato y obviamente, no se encontraba en su casa.

Después de la discusión, él se había encerrado en su despacho, indicándole a su secretaria que no recibiría a nadie, ni contestaría a ninguna llamada, siempre y cuando no fuera su asistente la persona que quisiera comunicarse con él. Así las cosas, la espera se había tornado insufrible para el joven dueño de la empresa. No tenía noticias del paradero de Akane y cada vez se sentía más culpable.

Cierto era que desde que había visto su currículum, se había decidido a hacerle la vida imposible, era una tonta forma de vengarse de ella por haberlo despreciado tiempo atrás, por haberle refregado en la cara que él no había significado nada en su vida y que se había casado obligada con él queriendo a otro. Pero los sentimientos que él creía dormidos y olvidados en lo más profundo de su ser, habían resurgido con una fuerza renovada. Pasados doce años, él pensaba que todo lo que Akane Tendo podía provocarle era sólo rencor, frustración y desprecio, jamás imaginó que con sólo verla, todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia su esposa se convertiría en algo muy distinto al odio y se maldecía por ser tan débil. Cada día que pasaba cerca de ella se daba cuenta del grave error que había cometido al incorporar esa dichosa cláusula en el contrato de Akane. Lo que imaginaba, sería un excelente método para castigar a su esposa, se había convertido de pronto en un arma de doble filo que se estaba volviendo peligrosamente en su contra. Por supuesto que a él no le costaría demasiado echar por tierra el contrato de la chica y pagar la elevada indemnización que aquello significaba, tenía el dinero, pero ahora, después de pasar tres semanas al lado de ella, no se sentía capaz de prescindir de su presencia. Sabía que encontraría a muchas personas más que dispuestas a trabajar para él, pero a quién quería engañar, se sentía feliz teniéndola a su lado, era como si hubiera recuperado una parte de sí mismo, algo que le faltaba y que finalmente volvía a tener consigo. Y haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella permaneciera junto a él, después de todo estaban casados y él no pensaba firmar los papeles para el divorcio. No lo había hecho desde que ella se los dejara con su madre hacía doce años, no lo había hecho cada vez que llegaban en un sobre sellado y a su nombre cada tres meses al más importante de sus gimnasios, y ciertamente, tenía menos intenciones de hacerlo ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

En un principio pensó que el no firmar esos documento era la mejor forma de castigarla, así, ella nunca podría rehacer su vida totalmente junto a "ese chico que le atraía" y del cual le había hablado vagamente en la carta que todavía guardaba celosamente entre sus documentos de importancia. Ella jamás podría volver a casarse con aquel idiota al que odiaba sin conocer, ni con nadie. Por supuesto, él tampoco podría volver a casarse, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, atrapada mediante un contrato de trabajo, mucho menos quería firmar esos tontos papeles, el sentimiento de pertenencia se había exacerbado en él, prueba de ello era lo que había pasado ese mismo día en la fotocopiadora. Había sentido ganas de tirarse al cuello de su empleado y estrangularlo para que sirviera de lección a cualquiera que tuviera intenciones de acercarse a su esposa. Sabía que era una reacción infantil, que en su adolescencia había justificado muchas veces sus arranques de celos con eso de "es mi prometida y debo protegerla", pero ahora, no podía decirles a todos "es mi esposa y quiero que quites tus manos y ojos de ella", aunque era algo que tenía muchos deseos de hacer.

Suspiró cansadamente y levantó el auricular para llamar nuevamente, se encontraba marcando los primeros números cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, golpeando la pared y asustando de paso al joven en el interior de la oficina.

-¡Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo Saotome!.

-¡Pero tú...

-Disculpe señor. No pude detenerla, yo...

-No te preocupes Yuki, puedes retirarte.

-Sí señor –la secretaria se retiró y cerró la puerta del despacho.

-Hanae, ¿qué estas haciendo acá?.

-Créeme que no pensaba venir a verte, pero el destino quiso otra cosa –contestó la aludida acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia el escritorio, dejó caer el bolso que llevaba en su mano a una de las sillas y apoyó ambas manos en su cintura mientras miraba furibunda a su ex–jefe-. ¡Ranma!, ¡llevas apenas tres semanas con tu nueva asistente y la tienes al borde de un ataque de histeria!, ¡jamás pensé que serías capaz de torturarla!

-¿Qué quieres decir con torturar?, que yo sepa, esto no es ningún campo de concentración.

-¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! –le acusó apuntándolo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha-. Me encontré por casualidad con Akane, estaba dolida, desesperada y asustada. ¿Para esto la contrataste? ¿Para barrer el suelo con ella?.

-Está bien, lo reconozco, se me pasó un poco la mano –dijo ocultando el tono de culpa que había adquirido su voz.

-¡Sólo un poco! –exclamó ella, comenzando con un paseo por la oficina de su ex–jefe, como si fuera una leona enjaulada.

-Bastante –dijo esquivando la mirada acusadora de su ex-asistente.

-Debí haber sospechado que tus intenciones no eran buenas con ella. ¡Sobre todo cuando exigiste que incorporaran esa cláusula tan absurda!

-No es absurda, me obliga y la obliga.

-¡La obliga a qué! ¿A que tenga que mantenerse en una burbuja porque su jefe no quiere que ni siquiera su sombra se le acerque?

-Ella esta casada y sí, le prohibí que coqueteara, al menos delante de mí. No me hizo caso y ahora...

-Y ahora la mejor asistente que podrías haber encontrado ha huido de ti porque no has hecho nada más que dañarla desde que se reencontraron.

-Volverá, no tiene como pagar la indemnización.

-¡Y a ti te causa placer que así sea! –dijo parando de improviso su caminar y girándose para mirarlo de frente-. Sencillamente te desconozco Ranma –le recriminó-. El joven inmaduro que yo conocí hace diez años y del que me sentía tan orgullosa de haber visto evolucionar hasta convertirse en uno de los empresarios más destacados del país no pudo haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

-Hanae, ya basta de sermones ¿si?. Además, no se de qué te preocupas tanto, tu ya no trabajas para mí, y estuviste cerca de Akane por tan sólo tres días, no pudiste conocerla tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

-Te equivocas, ella es una persona tan transparente, tan pura y tan dulce que esos tres días me bastaron para darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que es.

-Se ve que no la conoces bien –dijo con ironía.

-¡Eres tú el que no la conoce! ¿Le has preguntado por cómo se siente trabajando acá por ejemplo?, me lo imaginaba –continuó, no dejando que su ex-jefe contestara-; ¿te has interesado por saber cómo ha vivido durante todos estos años?, no; ¿le has preguntado por qué aceptó este trabajo?

-Eso es fácil, la paga es bastante buena ¿no?

-Sí, la paga es buena, pero entonces ¿por qué crees que con su currículum no buscó antes algún trabajo como éste y se dedicó por más de cuatro años a ayudar en fundaciones de beneficencia?

-Seguramente vio que ya era hora de llenarse los bolsillos, después de todo, el dinero tienta a cualquiera.

-Te aseguro que ella no habría aceptado de no haber tenido los problemas que tiene.

-¡Por favor!, ¿qué problema puede tener?, está casada con uno de los hombres más ricos del Japón.

-¡Casada y separada hace doce años!.

-No es mucho tiempo si lo piensas, ¿qué tanto pudo haber cambiado su vida desde entonces?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? –él se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, apoyó su codo en el brazo del sillón, posó su cabeza en su mano, para luego girar su asiento y contemplar el paisaje por el ventanal-. Mientras tú te dedicabas a despilfarrar tu herencia con jovencitas de dudosa reputación, ella se esforzaba por sacar una carrera universitaria "sobresaliendo ampliamente en ella"; mientras tú pasabas las noches de juerga con "seudo amigos", ella trabajaba ayudando a niños, ancianos y desvalidos en instituciones que estoy segura, tú ni siquiera conoces de nombre; mientras tú te comportabas de forma arrogante con todas las personas que llegaban a quererte desinteresadamente, ella repartía su cariño a sus dos hermanas, sus cuñados y sus sobrinos _–"así que Kasumi y Nabiki se casaron, bien por ellas",_ se dijo el joven-; mientras tú te dedicabas a alejarte de tus padres porque los encontrabas molestos, ella perdió al suyo causándole un dolor tan grande en su vida, que será muy difícil de sanar –el joven abrió sus ojos enormemente, _"¿el señor Tendo muerto?, eso no me lo esperaba"_, se dijo-; mientras tú tienes esta enorme empresa y todos tus gimnasios, ella se encuentra a punto de perder la única herencia que pudo dejarle su padre...

-¡Qué! –dijo él dándose vuelta bruscamente-, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?.

-¿No crees que ella ya ha luchado bastante para sacar su vida adelante como para que tú quieras transformársela en un infierno? –dijo Hanae sin prestar atención a las preguntas que él le formulaba.

-Hanae, ¿es cierto lo del Dojo? –preguntó él cada vez más inquieto.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que te enseñé cuando nos conocimos? –le contestó con otra pregunta. Él bajó su cabeza y contestó como un niño recita una lección a su profesor.

-Que debía preocuparme por mis empleados, conocer sus aptitudes pero también sus necesidades, que ellos eran personas, no tan sólo números y que tratándolos como a personas me ayudarían a levantar mi empresa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas las heridas del pasado a un lado y te preocupas por ella? –La mujer suspiró y su semblante cambió drásticamente. La ira y furia que había sentido desapareció en un instante, volviendo a su rostro la bondad y dulzura con la que siempre le hablaba-. Sé que es difícil, para ella también lo es, pero créeme, personas tan inteligentes y bondadosas como Akane no se encuentran tan fácilmente.

-¿Está muy enojada conmigo? –preguntó él en un tono que a ella le pareció avergonzado.

-Más que enojada se encuentra dolida –Hanae se sentó frente a él y lo miró dulcemente-. Ranma, ella habló conmigo, me contó algunas cosas pero me pidió reserva, por lo que no te voy a decir lo que conversamos; lo que sí te voy a decir, es que si ella se alejó de ti hace doce años, fue porque consideró que era lo mejor para ambos. Cuando tomó esa decisión, estaba pensando más en ti que en ella misma.

-Hanae...

-Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo Ranma –dijo su ex-asistente no dejándole hablar y suavizando aún más su tono de voz-. Te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte sufrir, pero tampoco me gusta ver que haces sufrir a los demás. Sé que las cosas con Akane no han sido fáciles, tienen muchas cosas que arreglar, heridas que sanar, asuntos que aclarar, pero ¿no te parece que ya es suficiente?. Las separaciones son dolorosas, pero siempre hay alguien que sufre más que el otro y no me quiero inmiscuir en sus asuntos, pero si tu idea era recuperarla obligándola a trabajar contigo, vas por muy mal camino chico, ella terminará odiándote.

-Ella siempre me ha odiado Hanae.

-Qué equivocado estás respecto a ella –dijo suspirando-. Tú mismo te metiste en este problema, bastaba con que eligieras a otra de las postulantes.

-No quiero a otra, la quiero a ella.

-¡Entonces no la espantes! –dijo golpeando la madera del escritorio con su mano abierta-. Me contó lo que hiciste con ese pobre chico de contabilidad, eso fue arbitrario.

-Estaba irritado. Anule su despido, sigue trabajando para mí y ni siquiera se enteró de nada.

-Me alegro.

-No va a volver ¿cierto?.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a verla y pedirle disculpas, o tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Tienes razón. Soy un tonto ¿no es verdad?.

-Es verdad, pero eres un tonto bueno.

-Gracias Hanae... por seguir preocupándote por mí.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien a quien quiero tanto –dijo sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa-. Por cierto, sería un buen regalo un nuevo teléfono móvil para ella.

-¿Un teléfono? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, el que tenía sufrió un pequeño accidente acuático –rió la mujer

-¿Accidente acuático? –ese tipo de comentario le recordaba mucho a una jovencita pelirroja que aparecía cada vez que él se mojaba con agua fría-, ¿a qué te refieres?.

-Estoy segura que has intentado llamarla, ¿contesta?.

-No.

-Es porque su teléfono descansa ahora dentro de una fuente de agua al centro del pequeño jardín botánico a unas cuadras de aquí.

-Lo arrojó al agua –dijo él con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro

-Después de que sonara por trigésima vez.

-Entonces, no ha cambiado mucho.

-Eso es algo que tienes el deber de comprobar si es que sigues con intenciones de trabajar junto a ella.

-Gracias Hanae.

-De nada chico, ya sabes cuánto me gustaría que tuvieras a alguien con quien compartir tus cosas, y quién mejor que tu linda esposa. Estás muy solo.

-No creo que ella quiera nada conmigo Hanae.

-Yo no pienso igual, pero, la opinión de una vieja como yo no debe importarte mucho.

-Claro que me importa, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Entonces, como tu mejor amiga te ordeno que vayas a Nerima, al Dojo Tendo y consigas que tu esposa vuelva a trabajar contigo en el acto.

-¡Señor, sí señor! –dijo él poniéndose de pie y llevándose la mano a la frente como si fuese un soldado.

-¿Vas a ir ahora? –preguntó sonriendo al ver la reacción del chico quien ya se estaba poniendo su chaqueta.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Por nada, me alegra que aún tomes en cuenta mis consejos.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?, siempre tienes razón.

-Eso es cierto. Bueno, me dio mucho gusto verte y te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Entonces, ¿no piensas volver nunca más?

-Por lo menos por un buen tiempo –contestó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta de salida-. Necesito desintoxicarme. Agradece que me encontré con Akane, de lo contrario no te habría venido a visitar en meses. Hasta pronto Ranma.

-Hasta pronto Hanae y gracias.

-De nada chico, sólo procura no estropearlo esta vez.

-Sí.

-Adiós –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El joven empresario se quedó de pie mirando la puerta cerrada por donde había desaparecido su ex-asistente, durante todos esos años, ella había sido más que una simple empleada, se había convertido en su amiga, su verdadera amiga. A pesar de la diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos, ella se había convertido casi sin quererlo en una de las personas más importantes e influyentes en su vida, ganándose su cariño y gratitud.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó las llaves de su automóvil, luego caminó decidido hacia la puerta. Arreglaría las cosas con su esposa y volvería a tenerla a su lado, al menos para trabajar junto a ella.

Le indicó a la recepcionista que se ausentaría por el resto de la tarde y se fue rumbo al estacionamiento. Con suerte no encontraría mucho tráfico y podría estar en Nerima antes del atardecer.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Hola!, debido a la buena aceptación y a las peticiones de aquellas que al parecer son tan impacientes como yo (que bueno saber que no soy la única je, je), éste capítulo vio la luz antes de lo presupuestado, espero les haya gustado.

Bueno, capítulo terminado y aclaratorio (al menos en parte). ¿Cómo solucionará sus diferencias el matrimonio?, ni yo misma lo sé. ¿Quién demonios es el misterioso Ryo?, paciencia, durante el próximo capítulo es seguro que aparecerá... sólo como adelanto, Ranma se llevará una gran sorpresa.

2.-¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dan a conocer su valiosa opinión!, es algo que me llena de alegría y me da la energía suficiente para seguir con el proyecto.

A _Krlita, Nia06, yumita, neo ranma, sele-thebest, Sauma Sakura, viry chan, milk goku, Jade Saotome, AkaneKagome, Killina88, Vero, lerinne, maring, Karla 1516 y hitoki-chan_, gracias de todo corazón por dejar sus comentarios en mi segunda entrega y por todo su apoyo, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!.

Será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

**He tenido suficiente... (Closer)**

*** * ***

Capitulo IV

"**Un nuevo comienzo" **

Ingresó por una de las estrechas calles del barrio que había conocido tiempo atrás, todo se encontraba casi igual a como lo recordaba, unos cuantos cambios en el color de las casas, uno que otro local comercial nuevo, algunas casas desocupadas, pero en general, todo se conservaba prácticamente igual.

Desde lejos divisó la antigua casona de dos pisos en la que había vivido, la muralla gris que la encerraba se encontraba un poco deteriorada. Estacionó su moderno y lujoso automóvil a un costado de la calzada, se bajó y caminó en dirección al enorme portón de madera que tantas veces había cruzado. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de nostalgia que se iba instalando poco a poco en su corazón al volver a estar frente a esa casa. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener ocultas las emociones que lo embargaban, trató de abrir el portón, pero éste se encontraba cerrado. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número que había registrado con anterioridad, nadie contestó; entonces pensó que bien podría saltar el muro hacia el interior de la casa, pero descartó esa idea casi de inmediato. En su adolescencia no habría dudado ni un segundo en hacer algo así, pero ahora sentía que invadiría la privacidad de la dueña de la casa, además, se vería muy extraño al dueño del lujoso automóvil enfundado en el costoso traje de seda italiana que llevaba puesto, con un abrigo igual de costoso bajo el brazo, saltando por arriba del muro de la casa de una joven mujer que al parecer, vivía sola.

No, saltar aquel muro no era una buena opción, así es que se decidió a ser paciente y esperar tranquilamente a que su asistente regresara a su casa, por lo que volvió a subir al automóvil y se dispuso a esperar.

Comenzó a rememorar muchos momentos de los que había vivido en aquel lugar, desde que había llegado a sus dieciséis años como una inquieta pelirroja cargada a hombros de un panda gigante, hasta el día de su partida en compañía de sus padres y su falsa esposa, Ukyo, su amiga de la infancia. ¿Qué sería de ella?, no la había visto en mucho tiempo, tampoco a ninguna de las personas que habían compartido sus locas aventuras de la adolescencia. Lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta de que Hanae tenía razón, se había alejado de todos aquellos que lo habían querido y que habían desarrollado un papel importante en parte de su vida.

Sí, ahora podía aceptarlo, había borrado parte de su pasado de su memoria simplemente para evitar reconocer que a pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido que enfrentar a esa corta edad, esa había sido la época de su vida en que mejor se había sentido. De pronto se daba cuenta que había perdido todo aquello sin siquiera proponérselo. La familia Tendo, aquella alocada familia que lo había acogido en su casa sin hacer mayores cuestionamientos, ¿en qué circunstancias les encontraría ahora?.

Hanae le había dicho que el señor Tendo había muerto y él se recriminaba el no haber vuelto en ese momento. Porque el quería al padre de Akane, a su manera, pero le quería y respetaba. Y las hermanas de ella, ¿qué pensarían de ese forzado reencuentro? ¿Kasumi seguiría demostrándole su aprecio? Y Nabiki, ¿seguiría aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para sacar algún beneficio? De ser así, él sería un blanco fácil para la mediana de las Tendo. Sonrió al pensar en ellas.

Sus ex–prometidas formaban otro capítulo olvidado en su vida. A Ukyo la había dejado de ver de un día para otro hacía muchísimo tiempo, nunca había vuelto a buscarla, no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo en esa época.

Shampoo, la exuberante y seductora chinita. Desde el día en que había dejado el Dojo no había vuelto a saber de ella. Siempre le había intrigado el por qué. Se suponía que la amazona lo perseguiría por cielo, mar y tierra para cumplir con sus leyes, pero extrañamente, nunca se había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, y agradecía el que no lo hubiera vuelto a hacer.

Y la alocada gimnasta, bueno, de ella mejor ni acordarse. No fuera cosa que al pensar en ella hiciera acto de presencia delante de él.

Estaba reflexionando en todo aquello cuando divisó la silueta de alguien que se acercaba a paso lento hacia él por la calle; era ella, ese instinto de reconocerla donde fuera y como fuera no lo había perdido, estaba seguro que era ella quien se acercaba cargando un par de bolsas en sus manos. Se había cambiado de ropa, ya no llevaba su traje de dos piezas con el que la había visto esa mañana, llevaba un atuendo mucho mas informal y al parecer cómodo, una falda amplia a la rodilla color azul, un suéter con cuello subido en un tono celeste con aplicaciones en azul y un abrigo también a la rodilla del mismo color de su falda. A pesar de los años, él tuvo que reconocer que ella seguía teniendo ese aspecto casi infantil, muy distinto de las mujeres que había conocido durante toda su vida.

Cuando llegó a una distancia de unos tres o cuatro metros, él se bajó del automóvil y caminó hacia el portón con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Ella lo observó con un gesto indescifrable en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres? -soltó a quema ropa, su voz se escuchaba cansada e impaciente.

-Hablar contigo –se apresuró en contestar. Sabía que ella no le daría muchas opciones de explicarse-. Quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana y… por como te he tratado durante estas semanas.

-Bien, ¿es todo?

-No, no es todo. ¿Puedes acompañarme?, me gustaría…necesito hablar contigo y no creo que sea una buena idea conversar de estas cosas en medio de la calle –ella pareció pensarlo por un momento, luego contestó.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que darle de comer a Ryo –él abrió mucho los ojos y sintió una punzada de angustia en su interior. ¿Quién era Ryo? ¿Algún novio? ¿Un amante? O tal vez... ¡Tal vez el idiota que había logrado alejarla de su lado y del que ella le había hablado en su carta! De pronto los celos hacían su aparición nuevamente, su rostro perdió el color y su mirada se ensombreció-. Si quieres puedes pasar y hacernos compañía –prosiguió ella, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la lucha interna que estaba manteniendo en ese preciso momento su jefe-, no creo que Ryo se moleste.

-No…quisiera interrumpir –contestó él, apenas controlando la ansiedad y el disgusto en su tono de voz-. Podría volver cuando él se vaya.

-Pero si Ryo vive conmigo, ¿cómo se va a ir? –dijo ella con total naturalidad.

A él por el contrario se le cayó el mundo encima cuando le escuchó decir esa simple frase. ¡Vivía con ella!, entonces no se trataba de simples coqueteos, ella había rehecho su vida y tenía a otro hombre a su lado. ¡A otro! ¡Pero qué estúpido había sido al imaginarse que ella estaría esperándole perpetuamente!, simplemente eso jamás ocurriría. Akane era una mujer bella y el sueño de cualquier hombre. ¿Cómo reclamarle fidelidad si él no había hecho nada por ganársela?

Akane sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió el portón. Como viera que su jefe no reaccionaba, llamó su atención.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí el resto de la tarde? –Ranma negó con la cabeza e ingresó tras ella tratando de controlarse, no sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría enfrentando a ese tal Ryo.

Ingresaron juntos a la casa, él iba casi en trance, no se había fijado en ningún detalle, sólo pensando en cómo sería ese encuentro.

Cuando Akane finalmente abrió la puerta de la casa y encendió la luz, él sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y un nudo en la boca de su estómago se instalaba rápidamente. Los celos, los malditos celos tomaban características físicas en su cuerpo. Tenía que calmarse, controlar esos instintos primitivos de posesión y pertenencia, ¡pero le era tan difícil cuando se trataba de la mujer que tenía delante!, la única mujer que podía llegar a provocar esas reacciones en él.

-¡Ryo, ya llegué! –gritó anunciándose, unos pasos acelerados se dejaron oír en dirección hacia ellos y de pronto, Ranma lo vio y lo comprendió todo-. Ryo, te presento a Ranma, él es mi jefe y tienes que portarte muy bien ¿de acuerdo?

Tres potentes ladridos fueron la respuesta del hermoso Shiba Inu dorado que se había acercado corriendo al escuchar la voz de su dueña.

-¡El es Ryo! –exclamó el sorprendido pero aliviado jefe de la chica de cortos cabellos azulados-. Pero si es un... perro –dijo no del todo convencido con sus palabras.

-Sí, ¿a quién esperabas encontrar? –contestó ella acariciando a su mascota en la cabeza-. Ryo es mi guardián desde hace tres años, fue un regalo de Nabiki. ¿Cierto Ryo?, tú extrañas a tía Nabiki ¿verdad? –Ranma soltó una risita ahogada y se sintió bastante ridículo al saber que sus celos habían sido provocados por un inquieto perro que ahora se dedicaba a olfatearlo-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada –dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y la tensión remitía-. Hola Ryo, no sabes el gusto que me da conocerte –una enorme sonrisa apareció en el semblante del joven empresario mientras acariciaba la cabeza del famoso Ryo.

-Si quieres puedes sacarte el abrigo, yo vuelvo enseguida. Ven Ryo, ven muchacho –dijo ella perdiéndose en dirección a la cocina con su mascota siguiéndole muy de cerca-. ¿Tienes hambre?, ya te voy a dar tu comida.

Sí, definitivamente ella había cambiado muy poco. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta y se descalzó, hacía un poco de frío en el interior de la casa, pero era cosa de acostumbrarse. Avanzó por el pasillo hacia la sala y se quedó de pie observando todo a su alrededor. A simple vista la antigua casona había sufrido leves modificaciones, sólo algunos adornos que él no recordaba se encontraban distribuidos por los muebles. Había algunas fotografías colgadas en una de las paredes y otras puestas en distintos portarretratos sobre los muebles, la mayoría del padre y la madre de Akane, así como de sus hermanas junto a sus respectivas familias. Sonrió al ver una de esas fotografías, la tomó en sus manos para acercarla más a sus ojos, en ella se apreciaba a una desesperada Nabiki tratando de controlar a dos niños idénticos de unos cuatro años, quienes parecían pelear por quedarse con un pequeño cachorro asustado. De rodillas junto a ellos se veía a Akane, con expresión aterrada tratando de quitarles el cachorro a los pequeños y de pie, atrás del grupo, una sonriente Kasumi con un bebé de no más de un año en sus brazos y una niña de unos cinco años que estaba riendo a carcajadas con la escena.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –dijo Akane a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo, no la había escuchado llegar. Llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes que dejó sobre la mesa, sentándose y haciéndole una seña para que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Bonitas fotografías –contestó dejando el pequeño portarretratos que había tomado en la misma posición en que lo había encontrado y sentándose frente a la chica.

-Gracias –dijo en tono frío-. Supuse que te agradaría una taza de té.

-Sí, gracias.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró en la sala mientras ambos tomaban unos sorbos del té que había preparado Akane. Ranma tenía muy claro que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso con lo que dijese. Hanae tenía razón, ella estaba dolida y le sería muy difícil encontrar una brecha en ese muro que parecía haber construido a su alrededor.

-Akane, quiero que hablemos.

-Te escucho –contestó ella, manteniendo el tono frío en su voz.

-Sé que me he comportado como un idiota durante todos estos días –ella sonrió con ironía-, y quiero pedirte disculpas por ello.

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que...necesito que lleguemos a un acuerdo, estaremos un año trabajando juntos y...

-Si no me equivoco, esta mañana te dije que no volvería a trabajar para ti –le interrumpió ella mirándolo de forma desafiante. El se sorprendió, pero siguió hablando calmadamente.

-Por eso vine, necesito que sigas trabajando conmigo. Escucha, lo que pasó hoy en la fotocopiadora no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo. Ichida ya fue recontratado, ni siquiera se enteró del incidente, así que en ese sentido...

-¿Por qué me contrataste? –le interrumpió nuevamente.

-¿Cómo? –contestó él observándola un tanto desconcertado con su pregunta.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así? Tenías más postulantes al cargo y deduzco que Hanae te presentó a las candidatas antes de contratarme, por lo tanto, sabías que yo era una de ellas, podías evitar que yo aceptara el cargo con sólo rechazarme. Te hubieras ahorrado un montón de problemas y de paso me los hubieras ahorrado a mí.

-Seré sincero contigo –dijo luego de tomar un sorbo de té-. Cuando vi tu currículum, inmediatamente decidí contratarte, y no fue porque Hanae me dijera que eras la mejor, más bien fue porque quería vengarme de ti y lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero en ese momento era en lo único que pensaba.

-¿Vengarte de qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

-De las cosas que pasaron hace doce años. Estaba dolido Akane, me costó mucho reponerme y cuando Hanae entró con esas carpetas y vi tu nombre y tu fotografía dentro de una de ellas, no sé, fue como si todo volviese a ocurrir y me cegué, quería darte una lección.

-¿Y por qué me dices esto ahora?, han pasado sólo tres semanas, ¿acaso cambiaste de opinión?

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, quiero recuperar lo que teníamos.

-¡Lo qué teníamos! –exclamó ella sin poder controlar más su disgusto-. ¡Pero si nunca tuvimos nada de nada Ranma! Nuestro compromiso siempre fue una farsa, tú no lo querías, yo tampoco y luego, cuando surgió lo de esa herencia...

-¡Te casaste por obligación conmigo! –le interrumpió él en forma airada.

-¡Ambos lo hicimos! –dijo ella tajantemente-. Tú no sentías nada por mí, solamente lástima y desprecio por una chica que no cumplía con tus expectativas de mujer ideal.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-¡Porque es la verdad! Siempre lo demostraste con acciones y palabras, no lo puedes negar. Además, ese día se lo dijiste a Ukyo, yo te escuché sin querer, eso fue lo que me decidió para dejarte libre de una buena vez, para que tú fueras feliz. No hubiese podido soportar a un esposo eternamente amargado por haber tenido que casarse con su peor pesadilla ¿Es qué no entiendes que lo que hice fue por el bien de ambos?

Él quedó aturdido con las palabras que escuchaba. ¿Ella realmente creía que la despreciaba? Y lo había escuchado decírselo a Ukyo, ¿cuándo? ¿Pensaba que él no hubiese sido feliz a su lado?

-Éramos amigos Akane Yo pensaba que solucionaríamos todos nuestros problemas juntos una vez que nos dejaran en paz, pero en cambio me encontré con que mi flamante esposa me había dejado una carta con mi madre junto a un montón de papeles pidiéndome que por favor firmase el acta de divorcio, que se la hiciera llegar lo antes posible y que me olvidara para siempre de ella, ¿cómo crees que me sentí?

-Aliviado por librarte de alguien como yo

-Me sentí traicionado Akane ¿Por qué nunca hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué hiciste las cosas a tu manera? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste lo que pasaba por tu mente? No, la siempre inteligente y autosuficiente Akane Tendo encontraría la solución a sus problemas y de paso a los míos. Me apartaste de tu lado como quien quita una molesta mancha de su ropa.

-Era lo mejor.

-¡Cómo puedes saber que era lo mejor! ¿Lo discutiste con alguien más? ¿Le preguntaste a alguien su opinión? No, actuaste por impulso y las consecuencias son estas.

-Piensa en lo que dices Ranma, tú jamás hubieras podido soportar el estar al lado de alguien a quien no querías. Es cierto, éramos amigos pero ¿es suficiente la amistad para llevar un matrimonio adelante? Además, debes reconocer que las cosas no podían haber salido mejor para ti, eres uno de los más admirados empresarios del país, tienes tus gimnasios que han conseguido logros importantes en el ámbito nacional e internacional. Sólo piensa que si hubieses vuelto a ocuparte de este Dojo, es probable que todo ese dinero que heredaste hubiese sido despilfarrado por nuestros padres y ahora serias tan sólo un maestro de artes marciales de un deteriorado Dojo de Nerima que no tiene mayor futuro.

_-Por lo menos estaría contigo _–pensó él observándola con una mezcla de rencor y tristeza.

Por unos minutos volvió a reinar el silencio en la habitación, al menos habían logrado hablar de algunos temas que ambos consideraban complicados. Luego de un momento que pareció eterno, Ranma volvió a hablar.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada más que tratar de que las cosas funcionen un poco mejor entre ambos de ahora en adelante. Necesito que vuelvas a trabajar para mi, así es que...

-Es suficiente para mí, no tengo más opciones –contestó ella desviando su mirada a la taza que descansaba en sus manos-. Muy a mi pesar, necesito el trabajo y no puedo retirarme ahora, no podría pagar la indemnización –reconoció finalmente.

-Tratemos de ser un equipo –dijo él con la esperanza renaciendo en su interior, ella estaba bajando sus defensas y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja-, cómo lo que alguna vez fuimos.

-Bien, pero tengo mis condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Quiero que empecemos de cero, como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido –contestó levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, luego suspiró audiblemente y continuó-. No es mi intención que pienses que quiero olvidarme de todas las cosas que pasamos y vivimos juntos, pero creo que mientras más hurgamos en el pasado, más daño terminaremos haciéndonos y al final, la situación se tornará insoportable.

-Si es lo que deseas, no tengo objeción.

-La otra condición es que pienses en firmar de una vez esos documentos. No es conveniente para ninguno de los dos seguir atados a un compromiso que nació del deseo de nuestros padres y que hemos venido arrastrando desde hace doce años.

Ranma la miró profundamente, ella sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían al notar el intenso azul de esos ojos posados en su persona.

-Lo pensaré –dijo finalmente-. Pero eso no quiere decir que los llegue a firmar, al menos no por el momento.

-Bueno, es tú decisión –contestó ella, sabía que no debía seguir insistiendo en el tema, después de todo, ya tendría otra oportunidad de sacarlo a colación.

-¿Alguna otra condición?

-Ninguna, ¿y tú?

-Sólo quiero recuperar a la amiga que una vez tuve. Sé que para eso debo hacer un gran esfuerzo por cambiar algunas cosas, pero lo voy a conseguir, estoy dispuesto a ello.

-Entonces, creo que éste será un nuevo comienzo.

-¿Pactamos la paz?

-Sí -dijo sonriendo levemente y alcanzando la mano que él le ofrecía por arriba de la mesa.

_-Lograré que esa sonrisa se intensifique con el correr del tiempo, eso puedo asegurarlo –_se dijo para sí.

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco el ambiente se fue distendiendo. Ranma se atrevió a preguntar por la familia y Akane le fue relatando los acontecimientos que habían sucedido desde que él dejara el Dojo. Le contó que sus hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki se encontraban felizmente casadas, la primera hacía diez años que había contraído matrimonio con el buen Doctor Tofú, tenían dos hijos, una niña de siete años y un niño de cuatro; la segunda se había casado dos años después que su hermana mayor con un Ingeniero Comercial a quien había conocido mientras ambos estaban en la Universidad, tenían un par de gemelos que estaban próximos a cumplir los siete años, actualmente vivían en Hong Kong debido al trabajo de Akio, su cuñado. También le contó que su padre había muerto seis años atrás de una enfermedad cardiaca que nadie sabía que tenía.

-...Las chicas ya estaban casadas y se habían ido de casa, vivíamos los dos solos. Fue en mi último año de Universidad. Teníamos una rutina ya muy aprendida, yo me encargaba de la casa y estudiaba, él me hacía compañía y cuidaba del Dojo y del jardín. Una noche de otoño, cuando llegué a casa lo encontré contemplando fijamente uno de sus árboles favoritos, aquel árbol que se encuentra frente a la ventana de mi habitación. Estaba melancólico y distante, le pregunté qué era lo que sucedía, por qué se encontraba tan apesadumbrado, me contestó que estaba pensando en mi madre y en lo mucho que la extrañaba, me dijo que a veces era tanta la tristeza que lo embargaba al recordarla que una de las formas en que se sentía cerca de ella era contemplando ese árbol que crecía en el jardín, ya que cuando mamá murió, él lo había plantado justamente para eso, para recordarla. Esa noche estuvo así, distraído, como en otro lugar.

Antes de la cena me pidió que me pusiera algo cómodo y que lo acompañara al Dojo, quería entrenar conmigo. ¡Imagina mi sorpresa al escuchar su propuesta!, hacía años que no practicábamos juntos, pero esa noche y después de tanto tiempo, entrenamos como si lleváramos mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Entre uno y otro movimiento me iba dando consejos sobre la vida, sobre valores y cosas por el estilo, nunca antes lo había hecho y en cierta forma me halagaba el que abriera su corazón de esa forma conmigo, luego me daría cuenta que había sido su forma de despedirse, su manera de decirme adiós. A la mañana siguiente, no apareció a desayunar como acostumbraba, él se levantaba antes que yo, así que me pareció muy extraño pero no me preocupé demasiado por ello, preparé el desayuno como lo hacia todos los días pensando en que el esfuerzo de la noche anterior seguramente lo había extenuado, luego me dirigí a su cuarto, golpeé la puerta para llamar su atención pero no contestó, al tercer llamado abrí la puerta, vi que dormía y me acerqué a él, lo moví suavemente para tratar de despertarlo, pero él...ya nunca más abrió sus ojos, se quedó dormido y ya no despertó –Akane hizo una pausa, miraba fijamente un punto indefinido en el jardín de su casa. Ranma la miraba con un nudo en la garganta, podía imaginarse la impresión que se había llevado la chica al encontrar a su padre muerto en su cama... y estaba sola, nadie para apoyarla en un momento como ese. Ella suspiró-. Llamé a Kasumi y a Tofú, luego a Nabiki. Tofú dijo que había sido un ataque fulminante al corazón. Luego de un par de semanas y después de que pidiéramos su historial médico nos enteramos que se encontraba enfermo hacía más de quince años y que nunca había querido decirnos nada por no preocuparnos.

-Lo siento, en verdad Akane, el señor Soun fue una persona importante para mí, siento mucho su perdida.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella negando con la cabeza-, ya lo he superado.

-Y... por eso tienes problemas para conservar el Dojo –ella lo miró sorprendida, el sonrió amablemente-. Hanae me comentó algo y...

-No debió hacerlo –le interrumpió la chica-. Pero es verdad. Después de su muerte, nos enteramos que la casa y el Dojo estaban hipotecados y que... la deuda era muy elevada. Las chicas quisieron plantearle un trato al Banco, tratar de salvar algo de dinero para mí y deshacerse de la casa. Parecía la mejor opción pero yo... Sabes que soy obstinada y no quise aceptar que perderíamos la casa en donde crecimos –ella se encogió de hombros y observó fijamente sus manos, como si se avergonzara de lo que iba a decir-. Recurrí... yo pedí prestada una buena cantidad de dinero a una persona para pagar la deuda de papá con el Banco. Devolvería el dinero mediante cuotas, pero los intereses son muy elevados ¿sabes?, y bueno, con mis otros trabajos fui atrasándome cada vez más en los pagos. Esta persona ha sido comprensiva pero todo tiene un límite, por eso cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de cambiar de trabajo no lo pensé dos veces, necesito el dinero –finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y si yo te...

-¡Pero mira que tarde es! –dijo ella de improviso desconcertando a su jefe, a sabiendas de lo que probablemente él le ofrecería, pero era una oferta que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, por mucho que él argumentara con que era su esposa, eso era sólo en el papel y su orgullo jamás le permitiría aceptar que él se hiciera cargo de una deuda que consideraba propia. Ella trabajaría duro para salvar su casa y su Dojo-. Ranma, no es por echarte, pero creo que deberías irte.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo con desánimo, estaba disfrutando mucho la conversación con ella, pero era mejor no apurarse, dejar que ella marcara el ritmo en que quería que fueran las cosas. Se puso de pie haciendo suavemente a un lado la cabeza de Ryo, quien había encontrado muy reconfortante el que su nuevo amigo le hiciese cariño detrás de su oreja.

-Oye, le agradas –dijo ella levantándose e indicando a su mascota-. No todos los desconocidos pueden acercarse a él.

-Debe ser porque no soy del todo un desconocido.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, luego de que Ranma se pusiera su elegante abrigo, Akane abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de viento gélido los hizo estremecer.

-¡Está nevando! –exclamó ella con alegría en la voz, él sonrió al comprobar nuevamente las reacciones aniñadas que ella solía tener ante ese tipo de situaciones.

-Debe ser una de las últimas nevazones de la temporada -comentó.

-Pero es peligroso que conduzcas con nieve en el camino –dijo ella, y su voz registró un cambio de la alegría con que había hecho su primer comentario a la notable preocupación con que había formulado su última frase. Él se sintió reconfortado, Akane demostraba que no le era del todo indiferente.

-No te preocupes, sé cuidarme. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana –dijo ella. Su jefe se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran portón, ella llamó su atención- ¡Ranma! –el joven volteó su cabeza para verla-. Ten mucho cuidado ¿si? –Ranma sonrió ampliamente, viendo como la preocupación crecía en el rostro de su asistente.

-Lo tendré –dijo haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano.

Una hora después y cuando Akane había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa para irse a dormir, un sonido fuera de lo habitual llamó su atención. Salió de la cocina en donde se encontraba en ese momento, seguida por Ryo y puso atención al insistente sonido, éste venía de la sala. Allí dirigió sus pasos y sobre la mesa encontró un pequeño aparto que vibraba y emitía una constante y contagiosa melodía, ella lo tomó y lo observó intrigada, miró la pequeña pantalla en donde aparecía en letras negras las palabras: "Ranma llamando", esto la decidió a contestar.

-¿Si?

_-Vaya, pensé que nunca me contestarías _–se escuchó la voz de su jefe del otro lado del aparato_._

-¿Este teléfono es tuyo?

_-No, es tuyo. Alguien me dijo que habías tenido un accidente con el otro, algo relacionado con una fuente y agua. La verdad no entendí muy bien –_la voz de su jefe tenia un tono divertido_._

-Oh, veo que Hanae te contó.

_-Como sea, me pareció un regalo útil, así es que el aparato es tuyo y te llamaba para decirte que ahora me encuentro en mi casa y que no me sucedió nada en el camino._

-Que bueno...y gracias.

_-Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, creo que soy el culpable de la perdida de tu teléfono. Nos vemos mañana._

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación casi al mismo tiempo, esperanzados en que las cosas entre ellos podrían cambiar, de que mejorarían, sólo tenían que poner un poco de su parte. Tal vez no llegarían al punto de ser los mejores amigos, pero quedaba claro que debían hacer un esfuerzo para sobrellevar la situación. Recién se cumpliría un mes del famoso contrato de trabajo, lo que significaba que pasarían otros once meses juntos, no era saludable seguir en guerra constante.

En su amplio departamento, Ranma Saotome sonreía por todo lo que pensaba, eran los primeros pasos para conquistar de una vez y para siempre a la mujer de sus sueños.

Akane, recostada en su cama pensaba en lo irónico que todo aquello resultaba. Primero había sido obligada a mantener un compromiso obligada con Ranma, y ahora, ella misma se había puesto la soga al cuello y tendría que vivir el día a día con el mismo hombre. Parecía como si el destino no quisiera que estuvieran separados. Si bien no quería hacerse ilusiones tontas como cuando era adolescente, sentía que la relación entre su jefe y ella podía mejorar. Eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

**_R & A_**

Otras tres semanas habían pasado y el dueño de la empresa de artículos deportivos "Black Ryū Company", junto a su asistente habían superado bastante bien las dificultades que tuvieran al principio de su relación laboral. No era que se hubiesen olvidado de la noche a la mañana de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero sí hacían el esfuerzo por llevarse bien por distintos motivos.

Akane había decidido poner todo de su parte para trabajar en armonía con su jefe, después de todo necesitaba el trabajo y el dinero, pero más que eso, comprendía que se estaba produciendo un cambio en su persona, se sentía extrañamente feliz al lado de Ranma, sentía como si su vida hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo y todos los sentimientos que había despertado en ella su jefe tiempo atrás cobraban mayor fuerza. Claro que ella, tal como lo hiciera antaño, trataba de negarlos y no demostrarlos, todavía temerosa de lo que Ranma pudiese pensar, temerosa de lo que sus hermanas pudieran decir, temerosa de lo que los padres de Ranma pudieran pensar y ahora más, temerosa de lo que los empleados y la gente que rodeaba al importante hombre pudiesen decir de una mujer tan poco apropiada para él. No quería pasar por todo lo que había tenido que superar durante su adolescencia. Era cierto que ya eran dos adultos y también era cierto que ya no tenían que lidiar con todos los extraños personajes que disfrutaban haciéndoles la vida imposible, pero ella no quería volver a sufrir una desilusión tan grande como la que había sufrido tiempo atrás, por lo que había tomado la decisión de trabajar con él, pero sin hacerse mayores expectativas, para ella sólo sería su jefe, a quien debía respeto y lealtad, pero nada más que eso.

Ahora bien, el hecho de que estuviesen casados no le era de mucha ayuda, pero ella se había propuesto olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle, al menos por ese año, lo cual le resultaría un poco complicado pero creía poder lograrlo, para eso era Akane Tendo, la mujer más obstinada y testaruda de todo el país.

Por el contrario, su jefe se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de sus intentos por olvidar los sentimientos que su asistente despertaba en él, a pesar de que habían estado separados por doce largos años, ella no le era para nada indiferente, de hecho se daba cuenta de que lo que había empezado años atrás como una simple atracción que él atribuía al compromiso obligado que ambos habían adquirido, estaba aún presente a pesar del tiempo y lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en un sentimiento muy fuerte que ahora él sabía, era lo mismo que sintiera años atrás y que con la madurez y experiencia que le dieran los años se atrevía a darle un nombre que a sus diecisiete años no podría haber admitido; sí, él, Ranma Saotome estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de su asistente, siempre lo había estado y era ahora cuando se atrevía a admitirlo. El problema que se le presentaba era que ella no demostraba mayor interés por él como persona, más bien era un interés profesional el de su asistente, pero él se había propuesto conquistarla, lo había decidido el día que había conversado con Hanae y que posteriormente habían llegado a ese acuerdo de paz con Akane, pero no quería arruinar nada esta vez, así es que se había propuesto tomarse todo con calma, pensaba que no teniendo las presiones e intervenciones que habían tenido en su adolescencia, todo iría bien para ellos dos.

Habían pasado tres semanas y él se encontraba maquinando una estrategia para acercarse a la chica que tenia enfrente en esos momentos, de una forma más personal. Podría haberlo hecho como todo un conquistador, la timidez y vergüenza que le caracterizaba a sus dieciséis ya había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, pero ella era especial, era Akane y él sabía que debía tratarla de forma distinta a otras mujeres. Además, debía reconocer que ella todavía tenia la capacidad de turbarle, de poner su mundo de cabeza sólo con una sonrisa, un leve roce casual o una mirada furtiva. Sí, esa era Akane, su asistente y esposa, y ahora estaba allí frente a él, a mitad de la tarde del último día de trabajo de esa pesada semana, hablándole sobre papeles y proyectos para mejorar su empresa, y en lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en lo hermosa que se veía a la tenue luz que se filtraba desde el ventanal a su espalda, en la seguridad con que decía cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, en lo mucho que le gustaba su esposa.

-¿Me estás poniendo atención?

-¿Cómo? –contestó él saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo suponía, no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho –ella suspiró con desgana-. Ranma, estoy cansada, quiero ir a casa y no hemos terminado ni la mitad de lo que tenemos pendiente ¿Sería mucho pedir que te concentraras y pusieras un poquito de tu parte?

Él la quedó mirando fijamente y de forma seria, su asistente se puso nerviosa ante la reacción, habían pasado tres días desde su última discusión y ahora ella creía que su reclamo provocaría una nueva pelea entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no dejamos todo esto para el lunes y me acompañas a cenar?

-¡Qué! No, no podemos dejar esto para el lunes, por mucho que quieras. Qué pasa si los estudios son correctos, qué pasa si las cifras que entregó el departamento de...

-Akane, el mundo no se acabará sólo porque un par de documentos no fueron firmados o revisados hoy –le interrumpió él poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo del perchero.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ¿vendrás conmigo?

-No puedo, tengo un compromiso –dijo ella con voz temblorosa, bajando su mirada para evitar la de su jefe. Ranma la observaba intensamente, tratando de controlar los celos una vez más.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Quién es el afortunado? –preguntó en forma irónica.

-No es un compromiso de esa clase –se defendió ella.

-¿No? ¿Y de clase es?

-Debo pasar por la casa de unos amigos, le prometí a su pequeño hijo que iría hoy a visitarle.

-Bueno, te llevo a su casa, haces tu visita y luego me acompañas a comer –dijo Ranma eliminando toda la tensión que se había acumulado sobre él y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es que no sé si debas ir conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienen algo raro tus amigos? ¿Alguna enfermedad contagiosa?

-Es que...

-Vamos, no puede ser tan grave –la animó a continuar.

-Tú los conoces, al menos a uno de ellos y no me parece que sea buena idea un encuentro en estas circunstancias.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Jian es como si fuese mi sobrino, él es hijo de Mousse, y ni él ni nadie de los que me conocen saben que yo...bueno, que estoy... que tú eres mi jefe –reconoció incómoda.

-Entiendo –dijo él con molestia.

-¡Es que no sé qué decirles! –dijo levantando su rostro lleno de angustia-. Es muy difícil explicarle a todos los que saben como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros que ahora me encuentro trabajando contigo. No lo entenderían y seguramente terminarían por atacarte.

Ranma la miraba sorprendido. ¿No le había contado a nadie que estaba trabajando para él porque no quería que lo atacaran? Una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en su rostro, no podía creer que ella lo estuviera protegiendo de lo que pudieran pensar sus antiguos amigos.

-Akane, ¿en verdad nadie sabe que trabajas conmigo? ¿Ni siquiera tus hermanas? –ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó él enarcando una ceja.

-Todos pensaron que tú... que te habías comportado mal y te culparon de... cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? –ella se sentía incómoda, podía notarlo en su expresión corporal.

-Cosas –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo olvídalo ¿si? El punto es que no quiero que ni tú, ni yo, ni mis amigos o familiares pasemos un mal rato –él se quedó en silencio por un momento-. Si quieres puedo seguir revisando estos documentos, el lunes encontrarás todo dispuesto y tú puedes ir a cenar, así...

-No –la interrumpió bruscamente-. Escucha, quiero que vayas a tu oficina, tomes tus cosas y me acompañes a hacerle una visita a ese viejo amigo tuyo y por que no decirlo, mío también. Es hora de que comience a cerrar capítulos en mi vida, será bueno volver a ver al chico pato.

-Pero...

-Pero nada –Ranma se acercó con paso decidido, quitó la carpeta que Akane tenía en sus manos, la cerró y la arrojó sobre su escritorio. Luego tomó con delicadeza una de las manos de su asistente y la obligó a ponerse de pie-. Te espero en cinco minutos en la puerta del elevador.

-Ranma…

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles, mejor empezar por uno de tus amigos ¿no lo crees?

-Bien –dijo resignada dirigiéndose a la puerta. Él se quedó observando la puerta cerrada tras la salida de su asistente.

Así que el chico pato estaba casado y con un hijo, sería interesante encontrarse con Mousse después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¡Hola!... ¿Bien hasta aquí? (espero que sí).

2.-¿Alguien se sorprendió como Ranma al descubrir quién era el misterioso Ryo? je,je... pues sí, me pueden odiar, maldecir y atentar cibernéticamente si se sintieron decepcionadas o engañadas… pero diré algo en defensa propia, yo quiero a mis cuatro gatos (as) y a mi perro y perra como si fueran personas, así es que me pareció una buena idea que un hermoso cánido fuera el acompañante de nuestra querida Akane. Tómenlo como una pequeña bromita je,je. Así es que este perrito es el único hijo de Akane.

Sé que en el primer capítulo Kasumi pregunta por el "médico"… pero existen los "médicos veterinarios" ¿no?, y Nabiki preguntando por el bebé de mamá?... bueno, ya lo dije, hay personas (me incluyo también en el grupo) quienes quieren tanto a los animales que a veces les tratan como bebés.

Pido disculpas a quienes se decepcionaron al no encontrarse con un hijo biológico o adoptivo de Akane, ¡sorry!, eso nunca estuvo en mis planes.

Ah, el Shiba Inu, es una raza de perro que me encanta, son muy lindos en verdad. No me extenderé aquí, sólo diré que lo elegí porque está catalogado como perro de compañía, además son excelentes guardianes. Para quienes no lo conozcan, pueden buscar en Internet por el nombre (Shiba Inu), hay varias páginas en donde aparecen fotos, historia y costumbres, verán que tengo razón.

3.- "Black Ryū Company"… no sé, me pareció un buen nombre para la compañía (a falta de otro mejor XD. ¡Es que no soy buena inventando nombres!), una mezcla entre inglés y japonés que quiere decir algo así como "Compañía del dragón negro" o algo similar (ni idea si existe como nombre comercial, aseguro que me lo inventé).

4.- Pronto veremos la incorporación de otros personajes, empezaré por Mousse (me gusta el chico pato), me parece que podría formar una linda amistad con Akane. Aunque aún no tengo decidido cuántos personajes más de la serie aparecerán en el relato.

Pero si pensaron que iba a ser cosa de hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva para que estos dos tuvieran un acercamiento, pues lamento decepcionarles. Todavía tiene que correr mucha agua bajo el puente, vencer muchos temores y enterarse de algunas cosas (sobre todo en el caso de Ranma, porque si bien es cierto, Akane nos contó su verdad, él aún no sabe cómo fueron las cosas realmente... paciencia, todo a su tiempo, ¡el contrato dice un año!)

5.-Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes me acompañan leyendo esta historia que escribo con un cariño enorme. Y el doble (y hasta el triple y mucho más!) a quienes amablemente me dejan sus reviews, es algo impagable para quien escribe, de verdad. Creo que me alargaré un poquito aquí para aprovechar de contestar aquellos reviews que la página no me da la opción de contestar personalmente, no les molesta ¿verdad?

A _**milk goku, viry chan, Nia06, Sauma Sakura, Maring, CONEJA, hitoki-chan, vanessamcgregor**_ (muchas gracias por tu apoyo), _**Vivian Alejandra, Minako**_ (gracias, gracias por tus palabras), _**tokiro-goi, yumita, sele-thebest, Ishy**_ (gracias por el apoyo. No sé cómo estará la reconciliación entre estos dos, pero deberán trabajar para conseguirla), _**Vero**_ (gracias, gracias. Lo de Hanae, pues ese es su papel, consejera y mediadora. Sobre la versión de Ranma, bueno, no creo que dedique un capítulo a su punto de vista, más bien se verá durante el transcurso de la historia y sí ¡yo ruego todos los días para tener una jefa comprensiva!... pero creo que será mi sueño frustrado...T-T), _**Sofi **_(Gracias por tus palabras y ya quedó muy claro quién es Ryo, jeje. Sobre "Traición en Nerima", prometo actualizar la próxima semana, como adelanto de la historia, algunos secretos saldrán a la luz... sólo algunos), _**lerinne, AkaneKagome, Musa De Cristal, Killina88**_ (poco a poco sabremos más sobre la vida de Ranma, paciencia), _**BABY SONY**_ (bueno, te acercaste un poco a la verdad. Ryo es un hijo adoptivo, claro que no como muchas pensaron, tiene muuuchos pelos jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a la historia), _**Sandra Lomeli**_ (gracias por tu apoyo. Si tardo un poco en actualizar es solamente porque tengo otros dos escritos que también merecen mi atención. De todas formas, no creo que demore más de dos semanas en subir una actualización, así es que pido paciencia jeje) y _**Mia Letters**,_ gracias por dejar sus reviews por mi tercera entrega. De verdad, no me cansaré de agradecerles por todas y cada una de sus palabras, no saben lo importantes que son para seguir adelante con este proyecto, así es que, por su apoyo y tiempo dedicado a leer esta historia ¡muchísimas gracias!

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo.

Será hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!.

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	5. Una difícil confesión

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, ****en una especie de "actores secundarios****"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)**

*** * ***

Capítulo V

"**Una difícil confesión"**

La joven mujer iba inquieta en el asiento del copiloto del elegante automóvil. A su lado, su jefe conducía relajadamente y sin muestras de inquietud alguna, de vez en cuando observaba a su asistente, quien tenía su vista fija en el paisaje del exterior.

-Entonces, ¿dónde vive el chico pato? –preguntó Ranma tratando de romper el hielo.

-Donde mismo –contestó ella sin prestarle mayor atención.

-¿En el Neko Hanten? –dijo él con curiosidad.

-Sí.

-Eso quiere decir que el y Shampoo…

-Quiere decir que cuando Shampoo y su abuela se fueron, él decidió quedarse con el restaurante –le interrumpió ella con apatía-. Cologne no se negó a cedérselo por una buena suma de dinero, de eso ya se cumplirán diez años.

-Así que las amazonas se fueron y él se quedó solo, es curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso?

-El que Mousse, tan enamorado de Shampoo haya decidido dejarla.

-Tuvo sus razones, cuando uno ama de verdad debe estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa por el bien del otro, inclusive si eso significa apartarse de su lado.

-Akane, ese es un pensamiento demasiado romántico, al más puro estilo Romeo y Julieta, más todavía conociendo a Mousse. No creo que haya renunciado así como a sí a "su querida Shampoo"

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero todavía existen personas que son capaces de sacrificar sus propios intereses por amor –contestó Akane con evidente molestia en la voz. Un incomodo silencio se instauró entre ambos, silencio que Ranma se apresuró en romper.

-¿Y esta casado?

-Sí, Shaomei es una mujer muy bondadosa y se nota que se quieren mucho. Cuando las amazonas se fueron, él tuvo que buscar a alguien que lo ayudara con el restaurante, así que viajó a su aldea y volvió con Shaomei, luego de unos meses me pidió que fuera testigo de su matrimonio, esta casado con ella desde hace nueve años. Jian nació dos años más tarde, es un niño adorable y muy inteligente, creo que Mousse es realmente feliz con su familia.

-Me alegra enterarme que hay algunos de toda la fauna de locos de Nerima que consiguieron ser felices.

-Hum.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo estacionando el automóvil en la acera.

-Sí.

-Hey, tranquila. Verás que no es tan terrible como crees.

-Eso espero.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil y caminaron en dirección al Neko Hanten, Akane ingresó y lo primero que observó fue a una grácil mujer de negros y largos cabellos atendiendo las mesas de los clientes que disfrutaban de la exquisita comida china que se servía en el local, luego vio como el pequeño Jian se acercaba a toda velocidad llamándola insistentemente.

-¡Tía Akane, tía Akane! –exclamó mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de la mujer, su madre lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Pero que energía tienes pequeñín!

-¡Ya no soy pequeño tía!, ¿olvidas que cumplí siete años?

-Oh, ya eres todo un caballero –contestó ella sonriendo.

-Sí, y pronto seré un experto en las artes como papá.

-De eso no tengo dudas –dijo dejando al niño en el piso-. ¡Como pesas!

Ranma se encontraba de pie, observando en silencio como su asistente interactuaba con ese pequeño que era el vivo retrato de su padre, salvo por los anteojos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el niño mirando de forma inquisitiva a la persona que se encontraba detrás de Akane, y lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Jian, el es...

-¡Akane! –interrumpió Mousse saliendo de la trastienda acompañado de su esposa y limpiándose las manos en un paño-, que bueno que... –las palabras murieron en su boca cuando al ajustarse sus anteojos, reconoció al hombre que permanecía imperturbable, a pasos de su amiga-. ¡Qué hace él aquí! –su rostro sufrió una rápida transformación, pasando de una sincera alegría al más completo disgusto y rencor.

-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Mousse –saludó Ranma como si nada.

-Akane, me puedes explicar ¿qué haces junto a Saotome? –quiso saber Mousse, ignorando el saludo de su ex-rival.

-Mousse, es por el trabajo –contestó la chica apresuradamente-. Él es mi jefe.

-¡Qué! –el grito fue tan estridente que algunos clientes de los que se encontraban en el local observaron curiosos hacia la puerta de entrada y comenzaron a comentar en voz baja.

-Sé que es difícil de entender y créeme que para mi también fue sorpresivo, pero desde hace casi dos meses me encuentro trabajando para Ranma –reconoció finalmente la chica de cortos cabellos ante la incrédula mirada de su amigo. Ranma sólo se limitó a sonreír de forma arrogante, arqueando una de sus cejas, mientras cruzaba sus brazos al frente en una actitud bastante altiva que terminó por exasperar a Mousse.

-¡Por qué! ¡Acaso te volviste loca!

-Es una historia complicada, lo importante es que tengo un buen empleo y las cosas pasadas no han influido para el desempeño de mi trabajo.

-¡Es el idiota que te abandonó por otra y te tiene atada por un contrato matrimonial que arruinó tu vida Akane! –contestó Mousse, indicando a Ranma con su dedo índice extendido.

-Querido, estás asustando a Jian –le regañó su esposa.

-Oh, Shaomei –dijo Akane percatándose recién de que no había hecho las presentaciones que las normas de cortesía dictaban-. Te presento a Ranma Saotome, mi jefe.

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Saotome –dijo Shaomei haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío –contestó Ranma imitando el gesto.

-Mousse, ¿me acompañas a la trastienda?, tenemos que hablar –dijo Akane tomando del brazo a su amigo, mientras literalmente lo arrastraba en dirección a la trastienda del local.

-¡Pero que él se mantenga alejado de mi esposa y de mi hijo! –advirtió Mousse, dejándose conducir por su amiga.

-No soy un perro rabioso Mousse –contestó Ranma con diversión en la voz-, no les haré daño.

-¡Eres peor que un perro rabioso Saotome! –gritó mientras se perdía tras la puerta.

Luego de que la pareja de amigos se alejara del lugar, Jian y su madre se quedaron observando intrigados al elegante hombre que se encontraba de pie ante ellos.

-Tú debes ser Jian –comentó Ranma de forma amable, el niño asintió-. Akane me habló de ti.

-¿Eres malo con tía Akane? –preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad y desconfianza a la vez.

-Jian, no molestes al señor –le regaño su madre.

-No es molestia Shaomei, ¿puedo decirte así? -la mujer asintió, Ranma sonrió y miró a Jian directamente-. No Jian, jamás le haría daño a tu tía, aunque debo reconocer que tiempo atrás ambos nos herimos mutuamente, pero ahora no, yo no podría ser malo con ella.

El niño lo observaba con desconfianza, pero a su madre por el contrario le causaba curiosidad. Sabía toda la historia que rodeaba al hombre junto a ellos, de cómo había llegado a ser el artista marcial más temido y respetado de su generación, de sus constantes luchas con una serie de otros extraños y poderosos personajes. Sabía que era el causante de que una de las mejores amazonas de su aldea hubiese dejado todo por él. Sabía que su mejor amiga, Akane Tendo, había estado comprometida con él, que se había casado a los diecisiete años con él y que lo había dejado irse con la persona que parecía, era su verdadero amor, una tal Ukyo Kuonji a quien ella no conocía. Sabía que su amiga había estado profundamente enamorada de ese enigmático hombre y también sabía que si Ranma Saotome no hubiese llegado a su aldea, si Shampoo no se hubiese obsesionado con él, si no lo hubiese seguido a Japón, ella probablemente no estaría casada con Mousse, un hombre al que amaba profundamente, no tendría a esa pequeña bendición que ahora se aferraba a sus pantalones con una de sus manos y no viviría tranquilamente en Japón. No, eso no hubiera sucedido en su vida, de seguro habría permanecido en China esperando cumplir con alguna antigua ley amazona y en definitiva, no habría encontrado la felicidad, por lo que no podía sentir rencor hacia él hombre que tenía en frente, sino más bien un profundo agradecimiento.

-Mousse me habló de ti, ¿quieres servirte algo?

-No, prefiero esperar a Akane, gracias. Pero me sentaré aquí, si no les incomoda –dijo retirando una de las sillas.

-Por supuesto que no nos incomoda.

-Así que Mousse te habló de mí –dijo con curiosidad.

-Sí.

-Por la forma en que me recibió, debo pensar que son cosas malas.

-No, él sólo defiende a sus seres queridos, ya se le pasará.

-Eso espero, porque ustedes son muy importantes para Akane, por lo tanto también lo son para mí.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber ella.

-Tengo mis propias motivaciones –contestó Ranma en un tono bastante enigmático que no pasó desapercibido para la joven mujer-. Quisiera llevarme bien con los amigos de ella.

-Tienes que darle tiempo a Mousse –contestó ella amablemente-. Permiso, debo ir a atender a los clientes –dijo después, haciendo una reverencia-. Jian, ve a tu habitación, le diré a tía Akane que vaya a verte apenas termine de hablar con tu papá.

-Bueno –dijo el pequeño con resignación, dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

Shaomei fue a atender una mesa que acababan de ocupar seis personas, Ranma la observaba detenidamente, le era imposible no compararla con Shampoo, a simple vista las dos eran muy distintas. Físicamente Shaomei no tenía nada que envidiarle a Shampoo, ya que la esposa de Mousse era una mujer bella, de lustroso cabello largo y negro, ojos de un verde intenso, expresivos y cálidos, de un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, su forma de expresarse era correcta, había asimilado muy bien el idioma y sólo se notaba un leve acento extranjero en su voz. Pero lo que la diferenciaba notoriamente de Shampoo, era su forma de desenvolverse ante las personas, mientras la primera utilizaba su sensualidad y encanto para acaparar la atención de todos, Shaomei sobresalía por su bondad y amabilidad, le recordaba a Kasumi. Sonrió al acordarse de la hermana mayor de Akane, debía tener más de treinta años ahora, se preguntaba si habría cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. Una sombra de preocupación apareció en su semblante, Akane le había comentado que nadie sabía que se encontraba trabajando con él. Si Mousse había reaccionado de mala manera al verle, ¿qué podía esperar de las hermanas Tendo? Akane era su joya más preciada, por lo que debía suponer que para ninguna de las dos hermanas mayores seria agradable encontrarse nuevamente con él, pero eso era algo que solucionaría cuando llegara el momento, ahora y observando el local que tantas veces había visitado en su adolescencia empezaba a sumergirse nuevamente en nostálgicos recuerdos de tiempos pasados, que en su mayoría no le eran agradables, pero le habían otorgado grandes momentos en su vida.

**_R & A_**

Mientras las cosas seguían su curso en el restaurante, Akane había llevado a Mousse al patio trasero del local y trataba de resumirle en pocas palabras lo que había pasado en esos dos meses.

-Entiéndeme por favor, tú mejor que nadie conoces el problema que tengo con el Dojo, debo conservar el trabajo, es una excelente oportunidad para mí.

-¡Pero él te hizo daño Akane y estoy seguro que puede volver a hacerlo! –contestó Mousse cruzándose de brazos.

-Ambos nos hicimos daño –murmuró Akane.

-¡Resulta que ahora lo defiendes! –exclamó su amigo-. ¡Es lo que faltaba!

-¡No!, no es eso –dijo ella tratando de defenderse-. Ya hablamos sobre el pasado. Esto es sólo una convivencia profesional, lo prometo.

-No Akane, no lo es –dijo él de forma seria pero afectuosa, casi como si estuviera hablándole a una hermana o a una hija-. No trates de engañarte, lo veo en tus ojos, tú aún sientes algo por él, y si hace doce años terminaste mal, ahora será peor. No quiero verte sufrir Akane, y creo que nadie de los que te conocemos quisiera hacerlo.

-Se controlar esto –dijo ella acercando una de sus manos a su corazón-. No me hará daño esta vez Mousse, porque no pienso enamorarme tontamente.

-Eso es algo que uno no decide, simplemente pasa, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

-No puedo renunciar Mousse, no antes de haber cumplido un año trabajando para él.

-¿Por qué? –le interrogó su amigo.

-Porque dentro de un año tendré pagada la deuda de mi casa y el Dojo volverá a mis manos –mintió ella, ocultando la verdadera razón por la cual no podía renunciar-. No te preocupes, se cuidarme y no caeré en el mismo juego una vez más.

-A mi se me hace que te agrada estar al lado de ese idiota.

-No te puedo mentir, al principio fue muy difícil, pero ahora las cosas han ido bastante bien.

-¡Ves lo que digo! –exclamó Mousse extendiendo ambas manos al frente-. ¡Tú sigues enamorada de él!

-¡No! –se defendió ella-. Es sólo…un buen amigo.

-¡Sí claro! ¡Un buen amigo que te hizo la vida imposible en tu adolescencia, que te tiene atada de por vida por un estúpido contrato de matrimonio y que es capaz de volver a hacerte caer en esa…!

-¡Eso no sucederá esta vez Mousse! –le interrumpió ella violentamente.

Mousse la observaba ofuscado, ella suspiró de forma cansina y un incómodo silencio se instauró por unos momentos.

-De cualquier forma, no puedo renunciar. Necesito que lo entiendas, eres un buen amigo, el mejor que tengo y sabes que te quiero mucho, pero aún así, no voy a renunciar a este trabajo, aunque tenga que…

-Esta bien, esta bien –concedió Mousse interrumpiendo su perorata-. Ya lo entendí, pero no digas después que no te lo advertí. Según mi experiencia, Saotome es especialista en destrozar los corazones de las chicas.

-Lo dices por Shampoo –comentó ella con decepción.

-No Akane, lo digo por ti. Por Shampoo también, pero fundamentalmente por ti.

-No me sucederá nada esta vez Mousse, pero necesito pedirte dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Si te encuentras con Kasumi no le digas nada, ella no lo sabe, tampoco Nabiki y me gustaría decírselos yo misma.

-Dalo por hecho, no me gustaría amargarles la existencia a ninguna de tus hermanas con una noticia así. ¿Qué más?

-Trata de llevarte bien con él, ya que trabajamos juntos creo que no será la única vez que me veas con él y no me gustaría que se produjera un incidente como el de hace un rato.

-Eso es demasiado pedir Akane –dijo Mousse negando con la cabeza.

-¡Por favor! –suplicó ella-. Di que harás el intento Mousse, ¿si?

-Está bien –concedió finalmente-, intentaré no matar al idiota. Pero no pidas que trate de ser su mejor amigo, porque eso es algo que jamás lograrás. Va en contra de todos mis principios.

-Gracias Mousse –sonrió la chica abrazando efusivamente a su amigo-. Sabía que finalmente lo entenderías.

-Entenderlo no Akane –corrigió él-. Aceptarlo, muy a mi pesar. Eso puede ser.

-Entremos, quiero compartir un momento con Jian.

-Bien.

Ambos reingresaron al restaurante y encontraron a Shaomei muy ocupada en atender las mesas, ella le dijo a Akane que Jian la esperaba en su habitación, por lo que Akane se dirigió hacia otro sector del establecimiento haciéndole una seña a Ranma para que le esperara, oportunidad que aprovechó Mousse para acercarse a su ex-rival.

-¿Por qué la contrataste? –preguntó bruscamente y sin ningún miramiento.

-Porque es la mejor, deberías saberlo si ahora eres su amigo –contestó Ranma sin prestarle mayor atención al hombre de larga cabellera que permanecía de pie a uno de sus costados.

-Lo sé y es por eso que te advierto que no te perdonaré si le haces daño Saotome. Akane se ha convertido en una persona muy querida e importante para mí y mi familia. Si me llego a enterar que sufre por tu culpa, ten la seguridad que pagarás por ello.

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba un desafío –contestó Ranma mirando a su interlocutor con una media sonrisa en el rostro y la misma mirada arrogante que Mousse tan bien recordaba.

-No es un desafío, es una advertencia –contestó Mousse-. No sé por qué razón ella perdonó todo lo que le hiciste. Es como si hubiese olvidado que tú la abandonaste para irte con otra.

-¡Que yo la abandoné! –exclamó el chico de la trenza sorprendido-. ¡Fue ella la que me pidió que me alejara y no volviera nunca más!

-No puedes ser tan descarado –le increpó Mousse-. Pero aún si fuera cierto, ¿qué pretendes?, ¿vengarte?

-No.

-Sé de tus aventuras con algunas chicas de fácil acceso, pero te equivocas si piensas que Akane es una mujer que puedes usar y luego desechar.

-Tres cosas Mousse, lo de las "aventuras" se acabó hace muchos años, es cierto que en mi adolescencia fui un poco atolondrado, pero esa época ya pasó. Segundo, sé que Akane es especial, por lo que jamás la usaría como tú piensas y tercero ¿te olvidas que estoy casado con ella? –sonrió con desdén-. Eso, mi querido `amigo', me da ventaja por sobre cualquiera que quiera conquistarla.

-¿Entonces pretendes conquistarla? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –contestó Ranma con indiferencia-. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que quiero recuperar a la amiga que encontré en ella a mis dieciséis, la persona más importante que he tenido en mi vida y que un día decidió alejarme de su lado sin motivo aparente.

-Eres un cínico, sabes perfectamente el motivo por el que te alejó.

-Créeme que no lo sé.

-¡Ja!, no me hagas reír –ironizó su interlocutor-. Hace doce años todos creímos que te casabas con ella porque la amabas, que habías comprendido finalmente lo que todos supimos desde el principio. ¡Pero no, el gran Ranma Saotome nos había engañado a todos una vez más y había ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos por otra mujer! Akane se enteró e hizo lo más sensato que pudo haber hecho, se alejó del hombre que la había usado sólo para no deshonrar su apellido y conseguir un poco de dinero.

-¿Qué?, ¿piensas que yo…

No pudieron seguir la conversación porque un enérgico Jian llegaba casi corriendo al lado de su padre acompañado por Akane.

-Le prometí que lo acompañaría a ver la exhibición el próximo mes, ¿lo dejarás ir conmigo?

-Claro, es de lo único que habla desde hace una semana.

-¡Sí!, ¿Kahori vendrá también?

-Tendré que preguntarle a Kasumi, pero creo que no habrá problema.

-¡Sí! –exclamó el pequeño alargando la sílaba.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Akane observando a su jefe.

-¿Por qué no cenamos aquí Akane?, me gustaría volver a probar la comida del Neko Hanten.

-¿De veras? –preguntó ella incrédula.

-Claro, me encantaría recordar viejos tiempos.

-Seguro, aunque tendrás que conformarte con mi atención, ya nadie en este local saldrá de la trastienda a darte un amoroso abrazo –dijo Mousse retirándose.

Ranma no hizo caso del comentario, Akane se sentó al frente de él y luego de un momento se encontraban cenando la deliciosa comida que ofrecía el restaurante, acompañados por Jian, quien ajeno a todos los problemas que rodeaban a los adultos se desenvolvía alegremente contando anécdotas, juegos y travesuras infantiles que le habían sucedido, dándole un toque de relajación a un ambiente que ya era bastante tenso.

**_R & A_**

La tarde caía sobre Tokio; a mediados del mes de marzo el clima estaba cambiando y se hacia notar, pasando de los gélidos vientos de un crudo invierno a la templada calidez de los inicios de la primavera.

La joven mujer de cortos cabellos azulados se encontraba de pie, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, frente al gran mueble en la oficina de su jefe, el que contenía una cantidad considerable de trofeos y medallas. Observaba con gran atención y detenimiento cada uno de ellos, las fechas impresas, el nombre del torneo, el lugar obtenido.

Mientras tanto, su jefe revisaba una serie de papeles los cuales necesitaban su firma estampada en la última hoja de cada uno de ellos.

Pasó las hojas del penúltimo legajo de documentos y levantó la vista por sobre ellos. Se quedó observando detenidamente a la mujer que le daba la espalda, doce años, pensaba, doce años y ella no había cambiado prácticamente en nada, seguía siendo la misma niña de la que se había enamorado perdidamente años atrás, de pronto le parecía haber regresado al pasado, ya que los cambios que se habían producido en ella eran mas bien del aspecto físico, sus facciones, su forma de vestir, su cuerpo. Exhaló un profundo y notorio suspiro.

Akane dio un respingo y lo observó por sobre su hombro, vio que seguía revisando los papeles, así es que ella siguió observando los trofeos y pensando que su jefe debía sentirse realmente cansado de revisar esa gran cantidad de documentos, no lo culpaba, pero era algo que sólo a él le correspondía hacer, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que cada vez que su jefe suspiraba de esa manera, ella era la causante.

-Listo Akane –dijo Ranma de pronto.

Akane se dio media vuelta, girando sólo en un pie y lo miró sonriente, él la observó embelesado. Sí, era la misma, sus movimientos y gestos aniñados la hacían ver más hermosa aún. Notó como rápidamente los colores le subían al rostro. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?, ya era un adulto, tenía veintiocho años, pero no podía negarlo, se sentía como si fuese un adolescente inseguro y la única culpable de que él tuviera esas reacciones era la chica que tenía en frente. Se aclaró la garganta y ordenó los papeles en la carpeta que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

-Ya están firmados.

-No era tan difícil después de todo ¿no? –comentó ella despreocupadamente.

-Más que difícil es tedioso. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Hacerte qué? Cuando asumiste el liderazgo de tu empresa debiste saber que no era un juego de niños. Eres el jefe aquí, el que da órdenes, el que toma decisiones y el que autoriza los documentos, nadie puede hacer eso por ti.

-Era más fácil cuando sólo me dedicaba a entrenar –dijo acomodándose en el sillón de cuero y poniendo ambas manos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza pensando que su jefe no tenía remedio. Avanzó hacia el escritorio y tomó la carpeta, abriéndola y revisando que todas las firmas que se necesitaban estuvieran estampadas, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de él.

-No me has contado cómo fue que dejaste de competir para dedicarte a los negocios.

-Me aburrí de estar siempre de un lado a otro, del entrenamiento constante.

-¿Tú? ¿Te aburriste de entrenar? –preguntó incrédula- ¡Pero si el entrenamiento y los combates eran tu vida Ranma!

-Uno cambia. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que ya nada era lo mismo. El ganar torneo tras torneo se convirtió en algo monótono, ya nada tenía sentido –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. En otras palabras, ya no tenía motivación para luchar.

Akane había notado la decepción en sus palabras. ¿No tenía motivación? Ella no entendía cómo el artista marcial más respetado y temido de otros años podía mostrarse tan desencantado de lo que ella sabía, era su pasión. ¿Acaso no estaba junto a la misma persona que declaraba a los cuatro vientos que era y sería el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos? ¿Qué había pasado durante ese tiempo para que él cambiase tanto?

-¿Y estos trofeos? –preguntó indicando el mueble a su izquierda.

-Son todos los que gané en distintas competencias, los que han ganado a nivel de gimnasio se encuentran en el recinto principal.

-Uno de los más prestigiosos –aportó ella.

-Sí, pero no fue tan fácil ganar esa reputación. Al principio sólo yo competía a nombre del gimnasio, era agotador, pero en ese tiempo fue una verdadera terapia para mi el estar constantemente ocupado combatiendo, de lo contrario no habría podido salir del estado en el que me encontraba –ella lo observaba en silencio, no quería preguntar cuál era ese estado, intuía que no saldría bien parada si hacia esa pregunta, por lo que esperó a que él continuase la conversación-. Los dos primeros años fueron de intenso entrenamiento y competencias, luego y en una reunión organizada por uno de mis auspiciadores conocí a Hanae, nos llevamos bien casi desde el primer momento, ella me propuso lo de expandir mi negocio hacia las marcas deportivas; bajo su tutela y ayuda y luego de un año de trabajo en conjunto formamos esta empresa, en la cual yo tengo casi el 95% y mis padres se reparten el otro 5%.

-Y entonces, tú volcaste toda tu atención a la Black Ryū.

-No del todo, seguí compitiendo durante tres o cuatro años, mi madre me representaba a la cabeza de la empresa y luego vino el cambio, ya no quería seguir luchando. Para ese entonces, el que había comenzado como el gran sueño de mi padre había adquirido fama y exponentes suficientes como para que yo me apartase. Él se encarga de la administración, junto a mi madre y unos buenos asistentes. Yo asumí todas las tareas de la Black Ryū, de vez en cuando me doy una vuelta por los gimnasios Saotome y a veces me invitan a exhibiciones y competencias organizadas por papá, creo que quiere seguir exhibiéndome como un trofeo.

-No puedo creer que hayas cambiado las artes marciales por la administración de una empresa.

-En estricto rigor, no las he cambiado, sólo complemento una cosa con otra y ya no compito a nivel profesional. Nunca he dicho que he dejado de entrenar –dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Akane aún no asimilaba lo que su jefe le había contado, lo observaba y a simple vista no eran muchos los cambios que notaba en él, físicamente hablando, las facciones de su rostro eran las de un hombre, más alto de lo que ella recordaba y sus ojos habían adquirido una profundidad desafiante, quizá lo único que conservaba de su pasada adolescencia era su largo cabello azabache atado en una inconfundible trenza. Hasta su forma de vestir había cambiado de la típica ropa china a los elegantes y sofisticados trajes de un empresario.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a verte de traje y corbata –le confesó sin pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Se sorprendió de inmediato al darse cuenta que había puesto en palabras sus pensamientos. Su rostro adquirió un bello tono carmín, y se sobresaltó con las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios. Ranma la observó divertido por su reacción, sonrió ampliamente mientras ella con rapidez cerraba la carpeta, se ponía de pie y caminaba torpemente hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas? –dijo con diversión en la voz.

-Tengo que despachar estos documentos, voy a mi oficina –contestó de forma apresurada.

-Puedes hacerlo desde acá –dijo él.

-Es que...también debo hablar con Ryoichi –mintió con algo de nerviosismo; giró su cabeza y sonrió, todavía sonrojada-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –contestó él haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano.

La joven mujer salió de la oficina de su jefe, cerró la puerta y descansó su cuerpo en ella tomando la carpeta que llevaba con ambas manos, como si ésta fuese un escudo. Exhaló un suave suspiro y cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?, ella se había sonrojado y había mostrado un nerviosismo que creía tener controlado, pero era Ranma la persona que lograba despertar inseguridades, comportamientos y sensaciones que ella creía dominados y dormidos, poco a poco se estaba percatando de que con el pasar de los días, se estaban reactivando en ella los sentimientos que despertara su jefe tiempo atrás, cuando sólo eran un par de adolescentes obligados a estar juntos por un absurdo compromiso impuesto por sus padres.

Las palabras de Mousse volvieron a repetirse en su cerebro _"-Ya lo entendí, pero no digas después que no te lo advertí. Según mi experiencia, Saotome es especialista en destrozar los corazones de las chicas."_

Sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera alejar esos pensamientos y siguió su camino hacia su oficina con la firme decisión de olvidar lo ocurrido en el despacho de presidencia. Él le había pedido volver a compartir esa amistad que había surgido tiempo atrás y eso era lo que ella le ofrecería, sólo una sincera amistad.

Entre tanto, en el interior de la oficina que la joven acababa de dejar atrás, Ranma sonreía observando hacia la ciudad por el gran ventanal que le daba una vista panorámica de Tokio. Mil recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos surgiendo a una velocidad acelerada, dándole la seguridad necesaria para seguir acercándose a su asistente. Pensaba que había avanzado un paso más para conseguir que ella se fijara en él, para lograr su anhelado premio, para que su asistente se transformara de una vez y para siempre en lo que él siempre había querido, en su esposa, con todo lo que esa palabra significaba.

Pero él esperaría, dando un paso a la vez, no se apresuraría en conseguir nada, sabía que si le daba el tiempo y espacio suficiente a Akane, conseguiría su objetivo, después de todo, él era Ranma Saotome y nunca había perdido un desafío.

**_R & A_**

Se encontraba de pie en la cocina guardando la vajilla que habían ocupado para el almuerzo, estaba nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo, pero debía hablar de ello, era una situación que se estaba extendiendo demasiado y que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar.

Guardó el último posillo en la alacena y cerró suavemente la puerta, mientras escuchaba que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Por la forma de caminar supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¿Se quedó dormido? –preguntó apenas su hermana se introdujo en la cocina.

-Sí, Kahori salió con Tofú a dar un paseo, de hecho yo le pedí que la sacara por un momento. Según lo que me dijiste, debías hablar conmigo en privado.

-Sí y te agradezco por eso.

-¿Quieres ir a la sala?, prepararé un té ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto, el té que preparas es delicioso Kasumi.

-¿Y por qué tanto misterio?

-Es que...-ella iba a comenzar a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Se disculpó y salió de la cocina para buscar el aparato en su bolso, el cual descansaba en la mesita de la sala.

Cuando sacó su teléfono y observó la pantalla, dio un ligero gruñido y arrugó el entrecejo. Eran las tres de la tarde de un día domingo y se encontraba en la casa de su hermana disfrutando de un rico almuerzo familiar preparado por la dulce Kasumi. ¿Acaso su jefe no entendía que ella también debía descansar, dedicar tiempo a sus seres queridos y distraerse del trabajo diario y cotidiano? Ofuscada por el desatino de él, se preparó para contestar el molesto aparato. Sabía que si no lo hacia sería peor, ya que el pequeño artefacto no dejaría de sonar y si lo apagaba, lo más probable era que al día siguiente tendría una jornada horrible junto a su muy enojado jefecito.

-Dime –dijo con tono cansino-. No, estoy en casa de mi hermana... No lo creo, voy a quedarme hasta entrada la tarde... ¿Por qué? –Kasumi salió en ese momento de la cocina, con dos tazas de té en una bandeja que dejó sobre la mesita, observó a su hermana menor y le sonrió de forma amable, ella devolvió la sonrisa nerviosamente y le indicó que la esperara un momento, luego se alejó un poco dándole la espalda a su hermana- Estuvimos trabajando en eso ayer hasta tarde, y ayer era sábado por si no lo recuerdas... Merezco un día de descanso, ¿No podemos verlo mañana a primera hora?... ¡Oh por favor Ran...-tensó su cuerpo y observó por sobre su hombro, su hermana permanecía sentada mirando distraídamente una revista, al parecer sin prestar demasiada atención a su conversación, por lo que estaba muy agradecida, casi había revelado el nombre de la persona al otro lado del teléfono y eso no era conveniente. No todavía- Sabes que no es urgente y que esos estudios pueden esperar una tarde, además, adelantamos bastante ayer... Sí, te prometo que mañana temprano estaré en tu oficina y antes de mediodía tendremos todo listo... Tú también, hasta mañana –la joven cortó la comunicación y suspiró, volteó a ver a su hermana sosteniendo el pequeño teléfono en su mano derecha. Su hermana mayor levantó la vista y dejó la revista a un lado.

-¿Hablabas con tu jefe? –preguntó interesada.

-Sí, se cree que puede exigirme que le dedique las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana. ¡Está loco si piensa que voy a trabajar un domingo!

-No deberías expresarte así, aunque no me has contado nada sobre él, se me imagina una persona muy amable y distinguida. No por nada es el dueño de esa empresa importante, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Black Ryū Company.

-Eso, es un extraño nombre para una marca deportiva.

-Es porque su dueño también es extraño –murmuró Akane.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, ¿es para mí? –dijo sentándose e indicando la taza que descansaba sobre la bandeja.

-Sí –contestó Kasumi-. Entonces Akane, ¿qué es eso tan importante y secreto que querías decirme?

-No sé como empezar, es difícil de explicar y mucho más de entender.

-Me estas asustando.

-Se trata de mi jefe, de mi trabajo y de mi contrato.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –preguntó Kasumi alarmada-. ¿No te estarán obligando a hacer cosas que no te corresponden?

-No es eso, es que… –Akane se interrumpió, miró a su hermana fijamente y se dio valor para contarle en pocas palabras su situación actual-. Cuando quedé seleccionada para el cargo que ocupo y me pasaron el contrato para que lo estudiara, no noté o más bien pasé por alto una cláusula en la que me obliga a trabajar para ellos por un año durante el cual no puedo renunciar porque me vería obligada a pagarles una indemnización por la totalidad de los meses de sueldo que recibiría durante ese año y eso es muchísimo dinero. ¿Entiendes esa parte? –su hermana asintió-. Bien, no le di gran importancia a eso pensando en que nada podría ser tan difícil como para que yo me viera forzada a renunciar. Pensé que era un simple resguardo para la empresa y en mi actual situación y considerando el sueldo que se me ofrecía, no puse ninguna objeción y firme el contrato.

-¿Y ahora quieres renunciar? –preguntó Kasumi.

-No, el problema es con mi jefe. Kasumi, yo te he dicho que es alguien joven y que nos llevamos bien hasta el momento ¿cierto? –su hermana volvió a asentir-. Bien, es hora que conozcas la verdad. El día que me presentaron a mi jefe, yo estaba emocionada por conocer a un importante empresario del país, pero a ese empresario yo ya lo conocía, de hecho tú también lo conoces.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Sí, Kasumi, voy a cumplir tres meses trabajando para Ranma Saotome. Soy la asistente personal de mi esposo.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho y la casa seguía en pie… todavía.

Kasumi no salía de su asombro. Sus ojos abiertos al máximo, una de sus manos se dirigió rápidamente a sus labios reprimiendo un grito, su otra mano dejó caer un poco del líquido que contenía la taza que sostenía y su rostro perdió todo el color.

-¿Cómo… cómo dices? –titubeó torpemente.

-Ranma es el dueño de la Black Ryū Company, es mi jefe directo y es la persona a quien le acabo de colgar el teléfono.

Silencio. Por unos segundos que parecieron interminables, Akane pensó que su hermana se desmayaría.

-No puedes... –susurró de pronto Kasumi- ¡No debes trabajar para él! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie en el acto.

-No puedo renunciar Kasumi, es mucho dinero el que tendría que pagar –trató de argumentar Akane.

-¡Pero él! ¡De todas las personas con las que podías encontrarte! ¡Justo él!

-No es tan grave Kasumi, lo que en realidad me preocupaba era tu reacción.

-¡Cómo puedes decir que no es tan grave! –la siempre serena Kasumi, había perdido su calma y ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, vociferando y haciendo infinidad de gestos con sus manos- ¡Él es el causante de que hayas entrado en un estado de depresión profundo! ¡Es el culpable de que jamás hayas querido entablar una relación seria con nadie! ¡Inclusive pareces espantar a los chicos por su culpa! –le acusó remarcando sus palabras mediante un gesto con su dedo índice en alto- ¡Es el culpable de que te hayas encerrado en ti misma haciendo a un lado incluso a tu familia! ¡Él es el culpable de tanto sufrimiento! ¡Cómo dices que no es tan grave!

-Kasumi, quizá tienes mucha razón en algunas cosas, pero hay otras que no son tan así como las dices –dijo Akane tratando de calmar a su hermana-. Es cierto que me hizo mucho daño, pero yo también contribuí en parte.

-¡Lo estas defendiendo! ¡Por qué!

-No lo defiendo, estoy tratando de explicarte que él ha cambiado, al igual que yo. Nos llevamos bien, estoy trabajando en algo que me gusta y por lo que me pagan bien, las deudas que mantuvo papá las estoy cancelando y no tendremos que perder nuestro hogar. Pero necesito que me apoyes, eres mi hermana mayor y sé que tarde o temprano puede que te encuentres con él, no quiero que se produzca un enfrentamiento.

Kasumi respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse un poco, luego volvió a sentarse al lado de su hermana y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Eres demasiado buena Akane.

-Tengo un excelente ejemplo a seguir Kasumi –dijo ella sonriéndole.

-No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo Akane, recuerda el pasado, estuviste muy mal. No quiero volver a verte así. No soportaría verte nuevamente en esa… en ese lugar.

-Eso no pasará, porque ahora las cosas son diferentes.

-¿Qué tan diferentes? –preguntó Kasumi mirando a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

-Ambos somos adultos –contestó ella con convicción-. Ya no estamos para esos juegos tontos de nuestra adolescencia, además, ahora es sólo mi jefe, no mi prometido.

-¡Es tu esposo! ¡Estas casada con él, Akane!

-Sin querer estarlo –corrigió su hermana rápidamente-. Ahí tienes otra razón, trataré de convencerlo para que firme los papeles del divorcio.

-Creo que aún sientes algo por él –afirmó Kasumi.

-Lo mismo me dijo Mousse –reconoció la chica de corta cabellera-. Pero te aseguro que no es así, y aunque sintiera algo por él, sé que jamás podría funcionar –terminó de decir melancólicamente, esquivando la mirada de su hermana mayor.

Un nuevo silencio se instauró en la habitación, silencio que fue interrumpido por la voz de Akane.

-Kasumi, es sólo un año y ya han pasado casi tres meses...

-No lo sé Akane, es que se me hace tan raro todo esto.

-Confía en mí, yo sé cuidarme. Te prometo que no tendrás que verme sufrir nunca más por un hombre, mucho menos por él. Necesito que me apoyes en esto una vez más.

-Pero es que…

-Kasumi, ¿no confías en mí?

-Sabes que no es eso, siempre he confiado en ti. Pero me preocupa que sufras nuevamente.

-Todo saldrá bien Kasumi, no debes temer.

-Está bien –dijo con resignación-. Después de todo, no podríamos pagar esa indemnización ¿no?

-No.

-Bien.

-¿Significa que si por casualidad lo ves conmigo, no armarás un escándalo?

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? –le reprochó mirándola severamente, su hermana sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió en forma traviesa. El gesto hizo reír a Kasumi-. Prometo no hacer ningún escándalo, aunque no estoy segura si podré contener un par de cosas que hace mucho tiempo quiero decirle.

-Gracias Kasumi, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien y estos meses pasarán rápido. Ahora sólo me queda hablar con Nabiki.

-¡Uy!, eso va a estar más complicado.

-Lo sé, ¿no podrías...

-No. Es algo que debes contarle tu misma, tal y como me lo contaste a mi.

-¡Es qué ella se enojará conmigo! –dijo Akane angustiada-. Sí, se enojará por mi torpeza al no hacer las averiguaciones necesarias y también porque firmé ese contrato sin pensar en las consecuencias y por tantas cosas más.

-Sea como sea, Nabiki no podrá hacer nada al respecto, así que es mejor que se lo digas antes de que se entere por su cuenta. Ya ha estado haciendo algunas preguntas.

-¿Preguntas? –se alarmó Akane.

-Sí, sospecha que algo no anda bien con tu nuevo trabajo. Nunca has sido tan reservada con ese tipo de cosas. ¡Cuando se entere de lo que pasa!

-Es mejor que le hable hoy mismo, ¿no es verdad?

-Creo que es lo mejor.

-¡Ya llegamos! –se escuchó una voz masculina a la entrada de la pequeña pero acogedora casa.

-Tía Akane, ¿te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?

-No amor, tengo que irme, debo terminar un trabajo para mañana.

-¿Es que tu jefe no te deja en paz ni siquiera en domingo? –preguntó Tofú.

-Es un jefe presuntuoso, engreído y de pésimo carácter, ¿cierto Akane? –dijo Kasumi en forma burlesca, su hermana la miró frunciendo el ceño y Tofú se quedó con cara interrogante.

-Bueno, ya debo irme –contestó Akane, sin hacer caso al comentario de su hermana-. Pero recuerda que el próximo sábado iremos a ver esa exhibición con Jian.

-¡Sí, estaré contando los días!

Akane se despidió cariñosamente de todos y pidió que la despidieran de Toshio, el pequeño aún dormía. Una vez solos, Kasumi le contó la conversación que había mantenido con su hermana a su esposo. El doctor no salía de su asombro al escuchar el relato de su esposa.

-Pero no creo que Ranma quiera hacerle daño amor.

-No lo sé, es todo tan extraño. ¿Por qué nunca ha querido firmar los papeles del divorcio? ¿Por qué obligarla a estar un año junto a él? Ella dijo que había cambiado, pero ¿no habrá cambiado para mal?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tiene dinero, es poderoso, no le costaría nada vengarse de ella.

-¿Vengarse? ¿Por qué? si por lo que sé, Akane le hizo un favor al alejarse de él.

-Su orgullo y arrogancia eran muy grandes cuando eran adolescentes, ¿quién te dice que en vez de agradecérselo se haya sentido humillado por mi hermana y ahora este buscando darle una lección?

-Es una posibilidad, pero algo me dice que no es ese el motivo de Ranma.

-Sea como sea, no quiero que mi hermana vuelva a sufrir. Voy a tratar de hablar con él.

-Cielo, Akane se molestará.

-No me importa, tengo que defenderla de alguna manera y sé que Nabiki me apoyará. Si ella hubiese estado aquí, te aseguro que Akane no habría terminado poniéndose la soga al cuello tan tontamente como lo hizo.

-Kasumi, siempre hay una razón para que las cosas sucedan, tal vez ellos debían encontrarse por algún motivo.

-Como sea, mi hermana no caerá en el abismo de nuevo, de eso me encargaré yo. Algo me dice que esto no terminará de la mejor manera amor, y yo siendo la mayor, debo protegerla.

Ambos esposos se miraron y asintieron, en silencio habían tomado la decisión de defender a su hermana pequeña. Luego volvieron al interior de su casa para disfrutar lo que quedaba del fin de semana junto a sus hijos.

Kasumi pensaba tener una seria conversación con su cuñado uno de esos días, no sabía cómo lo haría para llegar hasta tan importante personaje, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. No iba a dejar que Ranma Saotome destrozara y pisoteara el corazón de su hermana por segunda vez.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¿Se hizo muy largo el capítulo?... tendrán que perdonarme por eso, pero la mayoría de las veces, escribo y escribo y cuando me doy cuenta... pues ya es demasiado tarde.

2.- Bueno, ya aparecieron otros personajes (y otros cuantos inventados por esta humilde servidora, los cuales tendrán mayor participación en el relato. Me gusta inventar personajes que ayuden a los protagonistas creados por Rumiko sensei, es mi debilidad).

3.- ¿Vamos bien hasta aquí? Espero que sí, aunque ya lo dije, el acercamiento entre mi pareja favorita se producirá de a poco (casi como en la serie), así es que paciencia y calma.

4.-Sé que tal vez muchas (os) se decepcionaron al no encontrarse con un hijo de Akane en el capítulo anterior, pero de verdad, ¡nunca estuvo en mis planes incorporar a un niño en la vida de nuestra protagonista! Para los capítulos que vienen es necesario que Akane no tenga responsabilidades tan grandes y una mascota es un poco más manejable que un niño.

Otra cosa, sobre tratar a los animales como a personas, yo soy totalmente partidaria de ello, además, es cosa de poner atención al comportamiento de Akane respecto a P-chan para que mi idea no resulte tan descabellada ¿no?

Y por si a alguien le interesa, mis niños se llaman: Vegeta, Shaoran, Meiling (¿reconocen los nombres?, sí, también me gustan otras series) y Athos (en honor al personaje de maese Alexandre Dumas), son cuatro gatos preciosos (también tuve un bello gato de ojos azules llamado Ranma, pero se fue al cielo de los gatos no hace mucho. Aún lo extraño). Y mí querida perrita María Antonieta (como la reina francesa, por lo caprichosa y consentida que puede llegar a ser xd).

5.- Muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen este escrito, es algo que me llena de alegría y orgullo.

A quienes dejaron sus reviews por el capítulo anterior _**Killina88, sele-thebest, milk goku, minako**_ (Oh, no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo quien te da infinitas gracias por seguir este escrito y hacerme feliz con tu comentario), _**maring, Vivian Alejandra, Nia06, Sauma Sakura, hitoki-chan, shojo88, BLANDY**_ (gracias por el apoyo y no tuviste que esperar demasiado jeje. Gracias, gracias), _**Sofi**_(Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Qué bueno que te gustó lo de Ryo. Y hasta el momento la musa inspiradora no me ha abandonado, veremos que sucede más adelante), _**Vero**_ (Gracias por el apoyo que le regalas a mis escritos y no creo que estés loca por tratar a tus mascotas como a bebés, yo soy igual jeje. Bueno, ya sabes con quién se casó Mousse y lo de actualizar, lo prometí y es lo que trato de hacer, actualizar por lo menos una historia cada fin de semana), _**lerinne, yram **_(Gracias por tus palabras y el apoyo que me das, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo), _**Jade Saotome, kishe**_ (Oh kishe, no pude ver tu dirección de correo para contestar T-T. No sé qué pasó pero me fue imposible verla… ¡y con lo que me gusta contestar los reviews!. De todas formas, muchas gracias por tus palabras y el apoyo a esta historia), _**vanessamcgregor **_(Si que sí, hay mucha tela que cortar, el fic está pensado para varios capítulos más y sobre el año, humm, no se me había ocurrido, no sería tan mala idea alargar el relato ¿no?... No, es broma jaja, pero sí queda historia para un tiempo más. Bueno gracias por tus palabras y por seguir esta historia), _**AkaneKagome **__y __**orochi **_(Qué gusto verte por esta historia también, gracias por el apoyo y sí, la relación irá con calma, pero eso no quiere decir que tarde mucho en actualizar, no acostumbro a hacerlo porque ¡soy muy impaciente! Gracias, gracias por tus palabras).

De verdad, ¡no me cansaré nunca de agradecer por todas y cada una de sus palabras!. Son mi alimento creativo, lo saben (o eso espero), ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

Será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Saludos y buena suerte a todos!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	6. ¿Deseas una familia?

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, ****en una especie de "actores secundarios****"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**He tenido suficiente.... (Closer)**

*** * ***

Capítulo VI

"**¿Deseas una familia?"**

Había tenido una semana pesada, desde el inicio del día lunes hasta el término del día viernes. Llena de reuniones, salidas a terreno, conversaciones con distintos funcionarios, además de tener que soportar el mal humor de su jefe durante parte de esos días, daba gracias a dios que sólo había tenido que escuchar sus rabietas por el teléfono, ya que durante esos cinco días, tres de ellos habían estado separados por algunos kilómetros de distancia. Ranma había viajado a Kumamoto para solucionar una serie de problemas con las propiedades que poseía en ese lugar y ella se había quedado en Tokio, a cargo de la empresa.

Aunque los malos ratos pasados en la oficina no se comparaban al desagradable momento vivido a última hora del viernes, cuando después de esquivar durante casi una semana su problema, finalmente se había decidido a contarle a su hermana Nabiki sobre su nuevo empleo y revelarle quién era su misterioso jefe.

Después de escuchar una serie de estridentes gritos, de palabras poco adecuadas para la madre de dos pequeños niños, muchas reprimendas, variados insultos y unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos, Nabiki había aceptado la situación a regañadientes, sabiendo que por el momento ella no podía hacer nada para anular el famoso contrato de trabajo entre su hermana y Ranma.

No, esta vez, Nabiki Tendo se encontraba de manos atadas, porque había estudiado el dichoso contrato concienzudamente y sabía que por ese lado no conseguiría nada, así es que la hermana mayor de Akane tuvo que morder la rabia y conformarse con volver a regañarla severamente por el descuido que había cometido al firmar su contrato de trabajo, decirle que trataría de encontrar una solución y advertirle, igual que lo hiciera Kasumi y Mousse, que tuviese mucho cuidado con caer en el juego y las garras de Saotome, porque si eso sucedía nuevamente, ella, Nabiki Tendo sería implacable en el castigo que le daría a Ranma Saotome.

Akane francamente se estaba cansando de todo eso, todos tenían sospechas de las verdaderas intenciones de Ranma y aunque ella misma las había tenido en un principio, lo que empezaba a molestarle era que se entrometieran de esa forma en su vida. Comprendía que lo hicieran porque la querían, porque la habían visto sufrir años atrás y no deseaban volver a verla en ese estado, pero ella ya era una mujer adulta y sabía cuidarse.

Al final, la conversación con Nabiki había terminado bastante bien, con la misma alegría y cariño con la que ya se habían acostumbrado a finalizar sus charlas.

Lo que Akane no sabía, era que inmediatamente después de colgar, su hermana había llamado a Kasumi, encargándole encarecidamente, le avisase de cualquier cambio en el comportamiento de Akane, ya que, aunque se encontraba lejos de su familia, separada por kilómetros de distancia, ella sabía como seguir velando por la seguridad de su hermana menor y aún mantenía buenos contactos en su país natal; Kasumi le comentó su idea de ir a ver a Ranma y Nabiki le dijo que compartía totalmente su preocupación, que le parecía una muy buena idea el ir a decirle un par de cosas a Ranma y que entre ambas cuidarían a su pequeña hermana de las garras de su ex-prometido.

Ahora y después de esa agotadora semana, Akane se encontraba junto a dos niños inquietos, afuera de un recinto deportivo de primer nivel, esperando para entrar a una de las más prestigiosas y publicitadas exhibiciones de artes marciales que se organizaba en la ciudad de Tokio para deleite de todos los amantes de las disciplinas milenarias del país y de otros rincones del Asia. Sólo esperaba que los niños se comportaran y que ella pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo y así poder olvidarse de la estresante semana que había tenido en su trabajo.

Ingresaron al recinto y se ubicaron en un muy buen lugar, justo en frente de las dos tarimas que hacían las veces de duela, en donde podrían apreciar a todos los participantes de la exhibición que se presentaran. Llegaron con buen tiempo y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el evento comenzara, con la presentación de las divisiones menores de los gimnasios y dojos participantes, luego vino la presentación de antiguas técnicas milenarias, a cargo de distintos exponentes provenientes en su mayoría de China y alguna que otra parte de Asia.

Los niños sentados cómodamente junto a Akane se encontraban eufóricos, el pequeño Jian, con tan sólo siete años de edad ya era un experto en reconocer los distintos tipos de técnicas y estilos que iban desfilando ante sus ojos y a cada nueva técnica vista, él le comentaba entusiasmado a su tía Akane que algún día la aprendería y se convertiría en el mejor exponente de ella.

Kahori no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de que ninguno de sus padres practicaba las artes, ella era la más entusiasta aspirante a seguir la tradición familiar. Desde muy pequeña había visto a su abuelo materno practicar en un par de oportunidades, luego le había solicitado a su tía que le enseñara algunas posturas y técnicas, ella le había enseñado lo que había podido, ya que conocía sus limitaciones, pero se había asegurado de pedirle como favor personal a Mousse que le ayudara a orientar un poco a su pequeña sobrina. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que la pequeña pudiera convertirse en lo que ella no había logrado y pudiera finalmente levantar el alicaído Dojo perteneciente a su familia.

La exhibición siguió con el grupo intermedio de los distintos estamentos participantes, jóvenes de entre trece y veinticinco años que se destacaban por ser, la mayoría de ellos, ganadores de campeonatos dentro y fuera del país.

Cuando vino la exhibición de los luchadores que utilizaban armas, fue el delirio de los dos niños y de la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el recinto.

Kahori y Jian aplaudían emocionados cada una de las demostraciones que veían de los veteranos practicantes.

Luego de un breve receso y como plato de fondo para una tarde llena de emociones y demostraciones del mas alto nivel, vino el turno de los maestros de cada disciplina de combate, el locutor fue nombrando uno a uno y por orden de aparición a los exponentes de acuerdo a su disciplina y representación, ya fuera de algún gimnasio, dojo o escuela de combate.

Akane abrió inmensamente los ojos cuando escuchó el nombre de su jefe por los alto parlantes, como representante del prestigioso gimnasio Saotome, quien según las palabras del locutor, había hecho un alto en su apretada agenda sólo para participar en esa exhibición.

La gente que se encontraba en el lugar comenzó a vitorear su nombre, la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban, eran asiduos seguidores de todos los exponentes y el nombre de Ranma Saotome era conocido por todos como uno de los mejores artistas marciales de Japón, no por nada había ganado cuanto título había disputado no hacía tantos años atrás y aunque se encontraba retirado del circuito competitivo, aún participaba activamente de las muestras como aquella que se realizaba en esos momentos.

-Tía Akane, ¿tú conoces a ese maestro? –preguntó Kahori observando a Akane con curiosidad.

-Sí –fue la escueta respuesta de la joven mujer.

-¿Y es tan bueno para que la gente enloquezca? –interrogó Jian con desdén.

-No lo he visto luchar hace muchos años –contestó Akane, mientras su mente la transportaba a una época pasada-. Sí, era el mejor en aquellos tiempos –reconoció en un susurro y una imperceptible sonrisa se dejó ver por unos momentos en sus labios.

Miles de recuerdos volvieron a su mente, agolpándose uno tras otro. Batallas, desafíos, peleas callejeras, combates en los que se decidía mucho más que una simple medalla o un dorado trofeo, oponentes extraños y casi invencibles que el arrogante chico de la trenza derrotaba casi sin complicaciones.

Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un repentino mareo; le provocaban tanta nostalgia esos recuerdos y de pronto se dio cuenta de que se sentía emocionada por volver a verle luchar. Claro, eso era una exhibición, no se trataba un combate de verdad, pero aún así, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Se maldijo por dejar que sus emociones la dominaran y cuando fue capaz de volver a abrir sus ojos, él se encontraba en el centro de la plataforma, sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho, en la típica posición arrogante que ella tan bien conocía. Su vestuario era totalmente negro, camisa y pantalones chinos, como los que ella recordaba, pero el color negro predominaba en su vestimenta, sólo un pequeño detalle advirtió sobre el trozo de tela que cubría su corazón, aunque se encontraba lejos, ella supo enseguida que se trataba de un dragón rojo, probablemente bordado en ese sector, las pequeñas amarras que servían para abotonar la camisa también en tonos rojos y un cinturón del mismo color completaban su atuendo. Descalzo, desafiante y con su típica trenza, observaba en silencio todo el recinto atestado de gente.

-¡Es el señor que fue el otro día al restaurante contigo tía! –exclamó Jian.

-Sí, es mi jefe.

-Bah, no se ve tan fuerte. Apuesto a que papá podría con él –comentó el niño.

Akane observó a Jian y sonrió para si misma recordando todos los problemas que el hombre al que Jian miraba tan despectivamente le había provocado a un doce años más joven Mousse. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que la gente vitoreaba más fuerte al ver aparecer a quince representantes de los gimnasios Saotome y hacerle una reverencia a Ranma.

-¡Esto va a estar genial! –escuchó decir a un joven que se encontraba a su derecha.

-¡Saotome barrera con todos ellos! –aportó un hombre de más edad.

La demostración comenzó. Primero lo atacaron cinco de los jóvenes que habían ingresado, no se demoró ni tres minutos en librarse de ellos. Luego pidió a los diez restantes que le atacaran en conjunto, pero los estudiantes parecían pequeños bebés atacando a un adulto, la diferencia era abismarte, la velocidad con la que se movía Ranma era impresionante. Akane se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con ellos, parecía un gato jugando con un ratón antes de dar el zarpazo, lo notaba en sus movimientos casi descuidados, en el gesto burlón de su rostro, se sintió transportada al pasado, cuando ese mismo gesto lo pudo observar en una linda pelirroja que entrenaba por primera vez con ella en el dojo de su padre.

Luego, el juego pareció terminar; paso, golpe, defensa, golpe, barrida, puño… En menos de dos minutos derribó a sus oponentes, la mayoría de los allí presentes no alcanzó a observar la totalidad de sus movimientos, a ella también le costó seguirlo, pero lo cierto era que en la plataforma permanecía el joven empresario impasible, de pie, con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro, con sus manos cruzadas a su espalda y todos sus oponentes desperdigados por la duela, en distintas posiciones 'descansando' luego de recibir un buen golpe del artista marcial.

Lo siguiente fue el desafío de cuatro exponentes de otras técnicas, los cuales utilizaban armas, todos maestros de sus respectivas escuelas de combate. Una reluciente Katana, un par de Sais, un Kugarisama y por último, un Bo (1).

El combate subió de categoría, ya que los maestros de armas eran más experimentados, pero aún así el joven de la trenza dio cuenta de todos y cada uno de ellos en unos cuantos minutos, desarmó a sus oponentes en rápidos movimientos, para luego darles el golpe de gracia a cada uno de ellos. La multitud saltó enfervorizada de sus asientos.

Finalmente, llegó el enfrentamiento del joven Saotome con su mentor. Genma Saotome ingresó a la tarima con movimientos majestuosos y estudiados, Akane se preguntó qué tanto había cambiado el avaro, oportunista y atolondrado padre de su jefe. Aparte de observar que había envejecido y que ya no usaba su raído y deteriorado Gi, sino uno de excelente calidad y casi nuevo, ella no notaba ningún cambio exterior. Cuando comenzó el combate, nuevamente le pareció regresar al pasado, allí estaban padre e hijo, entrenando como siempre, peleando por algún trozo de pescado o simplemente desafiándose para ver quién era el que superaba al otro.

Ese combate fue mucho más parejo, pero finalmente el alumno se vio en la obligación de dejar el combate en tablas, no podía darse el gusto de hacer quedar mal al maestro, aunque quisiera y tuviera las herramientas de sobra para hacerlo. Finalmente se declaró un empate. Pero era innegable que todo el público había disfrutado de una de las mejores exhibiciones que hubieran visto, todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos para el Gimnasio Saotome y su más alto exponente, Ranma Saotome.

-¡Wow! ¡Tía, viste lo que ha hecho ese hombre! ¡Es impresionante!

-¡Sí! ¡Y viste con qué facilidad derrotó a los cuatro hombres armados!, ¡y ellos eran los mejores de sus respectivas escuelas!

-¡Y la pelea con los diez estudiantes!

Los dos niños no paraban de elogiar a su nuevo ídolo deportivo, ella sólo sonreía pensando en cómo les explicaría a los padres de ambos la situación reinante. Sabía que ni a Kasumi ni a Mousse les haría gracia la creciente admiración de sus hijos hacia Ranma.

De pronto y cuando se estaban preparando para retirarse, ya que la jornada había finalizado, el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo, ella buscó dentro de su bolso y contestó, lo menos que esperaba escuchar era la voz de su jefe del otro lado, sin embargo, fue lo primero que escuchó.

-_¿Ya te vas?_ –preguntó su jefe.

-¿Qué?

-_Te vi en las gradas y quiero saber si ya te vas_.

-Sí, bueno, tengo que llevar a los niños a sus casas –contestó ella.

-_Espérame diez minutos. __Yo los llevaré_.

-No es necesario, podemos irnos en...

-_Espérame ahí Akane, o me molestaré en serio contigo_ –le interrumpió él.

-Esta bien, esperaremos –dijo ella con resignación.

-_Bien_.

Diez minutos después, vio aparecer a su jefe con su típica indumentaria china que por tanto tiempo no le había visto usar, la misma camisa roja y los pantalones azules. Despreocupado, una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra por sobre su hombro cargando un bolso a sus espaldas.

-¿Están listos?

Los dos niños que se encontraban a no más de un metro de Akane se dieron vuelta mirando sorprendidos a la persona que había hablado, luego dijeron con júbilo el nombre del artista marcial y lo observaron aproximarse a ellos, haciendo caso omiso de las personas rezagadas que trataban de acercarse para felicitarle o pedirle algún autógrafo

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó con voz serena.

-Sí –sonrió su asistente.

-Tía, ¿nos iremos con él? –quiso saber Kahori.

-Sí. Niños, quiero presentarles a...

-¡Ranma Saotome! –gritaron ambos a la vez, la sorpresa y el entusiasmo eran evidentes en ellos.

-¡Hola! –saludo él-. Nosotros ya nos conocemos Jian, y tú debes ser Kahori, ¿me equivoco? –Jian sonrió y Kahori asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Bien, ¿les parece si nos vamos de aquí? Si no salimos pronto, no podremos ir a comer algo y yo muero de hambre, ¿ustedes no?

-¡Sí! –contestaron ambos alargando esa silaba.

-Ranma, no podemos, Kasumi y Mousse...

-Akane, no seas aguafiestas –le interrumpió-, apenas son las 7:30 de un día sábado. Ni los chicos, ni tú, ni yo tenemos nada que hacer mañana, es cuestión que tomes tu teléfono y avises a sus padres que llegarán un poco más tarde.

-¡Sí tía! –exclamó Kahori.

-¡Por favor! –pidió Jian.

-Está bien –concedió Akane con resignación-. Pero luego no quiero reclamos si sus padres los regañan.

-No nos regañaran si saben que estamos contigo tía.

-Bien.

Akane sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a marcar el número de Kasumi. Mientras esperaba que contestaran, vio que Ranma le indicaba por señas que salieran del lugar. Los pequeños se pusieron inmediatamente uno a cada lado del artista marcial, acribillándolo a preguntas sobre entrenamiento, técnicas y destrezas que le habían visto realizar. La mujer sonrió al ver la escena, rezagándose un poco para hablar con más calma con los padres de los niños. Cuando les dio alcance, vio sorprendida como Kahori iba tomada de la mano de su jefe y le miraba con admiración, mientras Jian ponía toda su atención en las palabras que decía Ranma.

-...Así que es toda una vida de entrenamiento, Jian. Empecé desde muy pequeño y no he parado de entrenar en ningún momento... –Ranma miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió-. ¿Ya les avisaste?

-Sí, hablé con Tofú y Shaomei, estuvieron de acuerdo, siempre y cuando los llevemos antes de las diez.

-Prometido, antes de esa hora todos estarán en sus casas. Ahora, ¿dónde quieren ir?

-¿Podríamos ir a un lugar donde vendan comida saludable? –preguntó Akane intuyendo una respuesta negativa.

-No tía, estoy cansada de la comida nutritiva de mamá.

-Y yo de la mía, podemos comer algo como... ¡una hamburguesa! –exclamó Jian entusiasmado.

-¡Sí!, por favor tía Akane –complementó su sobrina.

-Por favor tía –dijo Jian tomando una de las manos de Akane mientras la miraba de forma suplicante.

-Sí tía Akane, deja que los niños decidan por una vez lo que quieren comer –complementó Ranma con sorna, ya casi llegando al lugar en donde tenía estacionado su automóvil.

-¡Qué voy a hacer con ustedes! ¡Sus padres se enojarán y no me permitirán sacarlos de nuevo!

-No tienen por qué saber qué fue lo que cenamos, sólo basta con decirles que lo hicimos ¿no?

-Tu sobrina es muy inteligente –dijo Ranma sonriendo con el comentario de Kahori.

-Esta bien –dijo Akane suspirando después-. Comeremos comida chatarra, pero sólo por esta vez.

-¡Sí! –gritaron ambos niños alargando la sílaba.

-Conozco un buen lugar –dijo Ranma soltando la mano de Kahori y abriendo el portamaletas de su cómodo, moderno y todo terreno jeep, muy distinto del lujoso automóvil que usualmente conducía durante la semana, para arrojar su bolso deportivo al interior.

Suban niños –dijo abriendo una de las puertas de atrás, los chicos treparon y se acomodaron, Akane lo observó con detenimiento mientras él daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto-. Señorita.

-¿Qué le sucedió al Ranma que conocía? –dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

-Cambio un poco, espero que el cambio sea de tu agrado –le contestó mientras la observaba subir, ella no contestó pero no pudo evitar una tenue sonrisa. Luego, él cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y subió también, comenzando el viaje que los llevaría a un conocido y céntrico restaurante de comida rápida, ideal para entretener a un par de niños de la edad de los sobrinos de Akane.

_**R & A**_

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante, los niños se entusiasmaron con los distintos juegos que había en el lugar, por lo que luego de pedir lo que querían comer, solicitaron permiso para ir a jugar un momento antes de que les llevaran la comida. Akane les dejó hacer lo que querían a regañadientes, en tanto Ranma buscó una mesa cerca del lugar en donde estarían los niños y ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro.

La situación era un tanto extraña. Allí estaban los dos sentados frente a frente, ambos concientes de que cada uno llevaba una argolla de matrimonio en su dedo, con un par de niños que bien podrían ser sus propios hijos, esperando que les llevaran su pedido y observando como los pequeños se divertían en los juegos.

Si bien era una sensación atípica en dos personas que se habían acostumbrado a la soledad, no podían negar que les resultaba agradable. Demasiado agradable para los pensamientos racionales de una mujer que pretendía no dejarse llevar por los placenteros sentimientos que muy a su pesar, le provocaba la persona que tenía enfrente. Y demasiado agradable para el hombre que hasta antes de reencontrarse con la chica que estaba enfrente, pensaba que el tener una familia no podía serle más indiferente. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la dulce voz de una chica llamó su atención.

-Disculpen la tardanza, enseguida traigo su pedido –dijo dejando una bandeja con unos vasos de refresco, servilletas y cubiertos-. ¿Desean que llame a sus hijos? –los dos se miraron sorprendidos. Akane se sonrojó y trató de contestar.

-No son...

-No te preocupes –interrumpió Ranma-, yo iré por los diablillos, mientras tanto puedes traer el resto y dejarlo con mi esposa.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie dirigiéndose al sector de juegos. No pudo ver la expresión de asombro que tenía Akane en su rostro, ni la sonrisa soñadora que se formó luego.

-Hacen una bonita pareja, y sus niños son adorables -prosiguió la chica que ya había vuelto con otro par de bandejas-. Deben haberse casado muy jóvenes.

-Sí, nos casamos muy jóvenes –reconoció Akane con un tono melancólico.

-Es usted muy bella señora y su esposo es atractivo también, no me extraña que sus hijos sean tan encantadores. Bueno, cualquier cosa me la puede solicitar.

-Gracias –dijo ella, la chica se retiró y Akane dejó escapar un suspiro, observó a los dos niños reír alegremente uno a cada lado de Ranma, los tres acercándose despacio a la mesa en donde ella les esperaba.

-"_Una bonita pareja –_pensó la mujer de cortos cabellos-_, pero nada más que eso. Sí esa chica supiera la verdad, seguramente no hubiera dicho tanta tontería. Yo nunca podré tener una familia feliz y mucho menos con mi atractivo esposo"_.

-¡Qué rico se ve todo! –dijo Kahori.

-¡Sí!, ¿podemos? –preguntó Jian.

-Claro que pueden –contestó Ranma.

Los tres estaban muy alegres y no dejaban de conversar mientras comían, pero Akane se encontraba distraída, apenas contestaba a las preguntas de sus sobrinos. Ranma lo notó pero no comentó nada. Los niños terminaron de comer y preguntaron si podían seguir jugando por unos momentos más, a Akane la idea no le parecía muy adecuada, pero Ranma intercedió por ellos una vez más, argumentando que aún era temprano y que no se preocupara porque llegarían antes de la hora señalada por los padres de los niños, así es que ella no pudo negarse. Una vez hubieron quedado solos, Ranma la abordó.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó fingiendo despreocupación.

-¿Cómo dices? –contestó ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Estas distraída, apenas hablaste con los niños, no sé, parece como si estuvieras molesta por algo.

-No estoy molesta, sólo estoy algo cansada –dijo ella esquivando la mirada de su jefe-, es todo.

-No, tú no estas cansada. Algo te preocupa o te inquieta –insistió él.

-¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?

-Porque te conozco. Además, cuando algo te incomoda o te sientes nerviosa, siempre llevas tu mano al labio inferior y lo muerdes, como lo estas haciendo ahora -indicó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y por acto reflejo alejó su mano de su labio. Aquella era una mala costumbre adquirida durante su época de estudiante universitaria, ¿acaso él se fijaba hasta en esos pequeños detalles?

-Y bien, ¿no piensas decirme que es lo que te sucede? –quiso saber Ranma.

-Estoy bien –contestó ella a la defensiva, comenzando a molestarse por tanta insistencia-. No te preocupes, son tonterías sin importancia.

-Bueno, yo creo tener una intuición respecto a ello –comentó él mirando distraídamente hacia donde se encontraban los niños-. Te sientes extraña porque la gente que nos ve piensa que somos un matrimonio, un verdadero matrimonio y también que los pequeños son nuestros hijos y no sabes por qué, pero esa sensación es agradable. ¿No es así?

-No, yo... –titubeó ella tratando de defenderse-. No sabes lo que dices.

-No mientas Akane, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo. La diferencia es que...

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella al ver que su jefe se interrumpía.

-Olvídalo, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –contestó, cambiando de tema.

-Tienes razón, iré por los niños –se apresuró en decir ella para escapar de esa conversación.

-Bien –él la observó alejarse-. _"La diferencia es que a mi me gustaría que fuera verdad Akane"_ –se dijo para sí.

Salieron del local y pronto estaban camino a Nerima, alejándose rápidamente del centro de la ciudad. Los chicos se encontraban tan cansados que se habían quedado dormidos, uno al lado del otro en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

Eran las 9:30 cuando Ranma bajaba en sus brazos a Jian, Akane estaba nerviosa por la reacción que tendría Mousse esta vez, pero afortunadamente, su amigo no se encontraba en el restaurante, así es que se libró de darle las explicaciones que seguramente le exigiría Mousse.

La misma suerte tuvieron cuando se dirigieron a casa de Kasumi; el buen doctor Tofú, intuyendo un posible enfrentamiento entre su querida esposa y su cuñado, se había quedado observando hacía el exterior de la casa para divisar la llegada del automóvil que presumiblemente traería a su hija. Mientras tanto, su esposa se encargaba de acostar a su otro hijo.

El doctor se felicitó mentalmente al observar como un automóvil se estacionaba frente a su casa, del interior se bajaban dos personas y luego, una de ellas cargaba a una niña en sus brazos. Abrió la puerta de su casa y salió al encuentro de los recién llegados.

-Tofú –dijo Akane asustada por el serio semblante de su amigo y cuñado.

-Hola Akane –contestó él-. Ranma –el aludido miró fijamente al doctor que tantas veces le había ayudado en el pasado-. ¡Qué gusto me da volverte a ver! –terminó de decir Tofú alegremente. Akane respiró tranquila y Ranma sonrió.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Tofú –contestó Ranma.

-Bueno, no les invito a pasar porque deben saber que Kasumi aún no esta del todo de acuerdo con su...digamos, extraño reencuentro.

-Entiendo –contestó Ranma-. Tu hija es una niña preciosa, te felicito.

-Gracias –dijo tomándola en sus brazos-. ¿No les dio muchos problemas?

-Ninguno –contestó Akane-. Kahori y Jian se comportaron de maravilla, pero debo advertirte que tienen un nuevo ídolo y seguramente les hablará de ello.

-No me extrañaría que ese ídolo se encuentre frente a mí –comentó Tofú sonriendo.

-Sólo espero que Kasumi no se moleste –dijo Ranma con preocupación en la voz.

-Se molestará, pero se le pasará Ranma –contestó el doctor.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vamos, ella duerme y la noche está un poco fresca –dijo Ranma.

-Sí. Hasta luego Tofú, dale mis saludos a mi hermana y a Toshio.

-Hasta pronto doctor, espero volver a verte.

-Yo también Ranma, y chicos... Buena suerte –dijo el doctor para luego sonreír de una forma bastante enigmática.

Ambos lo miraron sin comprender a lo que se refería, subieron al automóvil de Ranma y se alejaron del lugar.

Dentro de la casa, Tofú subió por la escalera para acostar a su hija mayor, deseando de todo corazón que aquellos dos jóvenes pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido por las tonterías que ambos habían cometido cuando eran adolescentes, ya que para el mundo entero podía ser que el matrimonio de ambos hubiese sido un error, pero él estaba seguro que ese acontecimiento era la única cosa que habían hecho bien y que por las inseguridades de ambos habían desperdiciado y echado por la borda antes de siquiera haberlo intentado. Sólo esperaba que ahora tuvieran la madures suficiente como para aceptar que la única manera en la que podrían ser felices, era juntos.

Por lo pronto, él acostaría a su pequeña hija y se prepararía para apagar la hoguera que se formaría cuando Kasumi se enterara con quién había salido su hija y quién era su nuevo ídolo deportivo. Una sonrisa espontánea apareció en su rostro imaginando la escena, mientras depositaba a su hija suavemente en la cama.

_**R & A**_

Habían llegado a las puertas del Dojo Tendo, Ranma estacionó su automóvil y reinó el silencio por unos instantes.

-Gracias por todo Ranma, no tenias que haberte molestado.

-No fue molestia, lo pasé muy bien esta tarde. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto.

-¿Cómo es que te presentaste en la exhibición? Tu nombre no figuraba en el programa, además, vienes llegando de Kumamoto, debes estar cansado.

-No tanto como para no participar de esa exhibición. Hace unos días me enteré del evento, llamé a mi padre quien gustoso aceptó mi intervención. Le dije que de todas formas no sabía si podría participar, pero que hiciera lo posible para que cambiaran el orden de presentación y dejaran al Gimnasio en último lugar. Por eso mi nombre no aparecía en el programa.

-Ya veo –dijo ella observando sus manos-. ¿Y cómo te fue en Kumamoto?

-Bien –contestó él mirando al frente.

Silencio nuevamente, ambos tenían cosas que decirse, pero no encontraban la manera de llevar a palabras sus pensamientos, finalmente, los dos dijeron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo y rieron por la confusión.

-Dime –dijo él.

-No, dime tú lo ibas a decir –replicó ella.

-Sólo quería decirte que...lo pasé muy bien hoy, contigo –dijo mirándola fijamente-, y los niños.

Ella sintió como si fuera a desfallecer, ese par de ojos azules, iluminados tenuemente por la luz del alumbrado público que se filtraba a través de los vidrios del automóvil, la observaban de una forma que le hacía sentirse extremadamente nerviosa.

-A mi también me agradó estar contigo... –logró decir- y los niños -complementó.

-Podríamos repetirlo –dijo él con convicción.

-No sé si sus padres estén muy de acuerdo.

-A mi me pareció que Tofú y Shaomei no tenían ninguna queja.

-Pero Mousse y Kasumi la deben tener.

-Si no pueden acompañarnos, quizá podríamos salir, sólo tú y yo.

-Es... es mejor que baje ya –contestó ella nerviosamente, eludiendo su petición y también su mirada-. Ryo debe estar desesperado, ha estado todo el día solo.

-Sí –dijo decepcionado.

-Nos vemos el lunes Ranma y gracias –continuó, abriendo la puerta.

-Hasta el lunes. ¡Akane! –la llamó repentinamente, ella asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla que él había bajado-. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al Hanami (2)?, podemos ponernos de acuerdo y acudir a un parque en Tokio o uno por aquí cerca, no sé...

-Puede ser, dependerá del sakurazensen (3) –le interrumpió ella, sonriendo-. ¿Te parece si lo vemos el lunes?

-Sí –contestó él con la esperanza renaciendo en su interior.

-Bien –dijo ella.

-Que duermas bien –le sonrió y se maldijo por no encontrar una excusa para seguir conversando con ella y así tratar de acercarse un poco más a su mundo.

-Tú también –contestó ella, luego hizo una señal de despedida con su mano e ingresó a su casa cerrando el gran portón. Escuchó como el automóvil arrancaba, alejándose rápidamente del lugar y suspiró.

-"_Eres una tonta y una mentirosa_ –se dijo mentalmente, mientras permanecía con su espalda apoyada en el portón-, _a ti también te gustaría repetir la experiencia. ¡No!, no_ –negó con su cabeza y se dio unos golpecitos en la frente como para espantar esas ideas-. N_o debes pensar tonterías como esa. Lo que debes hacer es mantenerte alejada de él. Sí, eso es lo que debes hacer, huye de él o de lo contrario terminarás sufriendo nuevamente. Ya sólo quedan nueve meses, debes mantenerte firme y congelar todas esas emociones y sentimientos que él despierta en ti_ –avanzó rumbo a su casa, con paso lento. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios-_. Si pudiera hacer que este alocado corazón entendiera razones, sería un poco más fácil _–abrió la puerta de su casa y volvió a suspirar, mientras un entusiasta Ryo salía a su encuentro-. _Demonios, ni siquiera puedo evitar esos odiosos suspiros. ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esto Ranma Saotome?_

La chica se dirigió a la cocina para darle de comer a su mascota, luego observó su reloj, las 22:15, era temprano, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acostarse y tratar de dormir, quizá de esa forma lograría despejar su mente, tal vez Tsukuyomi-no-kami (4) le traería un hermoso sueño en donde no tuviera que observar esos bellos ojos azules que la atrapaban cada vez más, o tal vez eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, que Tsukuyomi-no-kami le trajera en sueños al dueño de esos ojos y que en sueños, ella se permitiera ser libre de expresarle todo lo que por tantos años había guardado celosamente en su corazón.

Con determinación subió a su cuarto, luego se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño, después trataría de dormir, seguramente el sueño lograría calmar su alborotado corazón.

_**R & A**_

Se despertó temprano, observó su habitación tratando de sacudir la somnolencia que aún conservaba, miró su reloj, las 7:30, gruño y se llevó uno de sus brazos a los ojos. Era cierto que se había acostado temprano la noche anterior, pero por qué su organismo se empeñaba en impedirle seguir durmiendo por unas horas más, sobre todo después de la agotadora semana que había tenido; no, inclusive un día domingo, ella debía despertarse temprano.

Se destapó en un sólo movimiento. La mañana se presentaba algo fría, el clima de primavera aún no cambiaba del todo, como si el invierno se negase a irse, pero ella sabía que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, así es que se preparó para lo que sería un activo día domingo.

Bajó los pies de la cama y un cariñoso Ryo comenzó a olisquear, mientras movía su cola, ella sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su Shiba Inu dorado. Recordaba vagamente la época en que P-Chan, su cerdo mascota, la despertaba o se acercaba para que lo acariciara en las mañanas, luego, una ligera expresión de malestar se instauró en su rostro cuando rememoró el momento exacto en que descubrió que su tierno P-Chan era en realidad un chico que se transformaba gracias a una de las muchas maldiciones de las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo, y que ese chico era quien ella pensaba, se trataba de un buen amigo, Ryoga Hibiki. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces y aunque ella lo había perdonado hacía mucho tiempo, aún no se sentía preparada para encontrarse con él, por lo que agradecía infinitamente el no haberlo encontrado durante años.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos y se desperezó para cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a la cocina, mientras le hablaba tiernamente a Ryo. Su juguetona mascota la seguía moviendo su cola y ladrando de vez en cuando.

Luego de prepararse un desayuno liviano, comenzó a planear lo que haría por el resto del día. Había pensado desde hacía algunas semanas dedicarse a hacer algunos arreglos al Dojo, lo tenía muy abandonado, sucio y prácticamente convertido en bodega de trastos viejos y si todos sus proyectos se concretaban, en un par de meses ese lugar cobraría vida nuevamente, por lo que no sería una mala idea el comenzar a limpiarlo un poco.

En eso estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta, Ryo comenzó a ladrar inmediatamente, por lo que ella podía intuir que se trataba de alguien que su mascota no conocía. Salió a abrir, ella no esperaba a nadie, mucho menos a las 9:00 de la mañana, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando se percató de que automáticamente su corazón había saltado con la esperanza de que esa inesperada visita tuviese unos cautivantes ojos azules, se reprendió por pensar en él.

Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada, se quedó sin palabras que decir al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

Su inesperado visitante la observaba en forma seria, impasible, con una de sus manos en el bolsillo y la otra inerte a un costado. Ella lo observó e intuyó de inmediato que no se trataba de una simple visita de cortesía y que seguramente, estaba a punto de ser partícipe de una poco esperada y desagradable reunión.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Gusta o no gusta?... Me agrada imaginarme a estos dos como padres de dos entusiastas niños, creo que Akane pondría las reglas y Ranma se las ingeniaría para transgredirlas.

2.-Sobre los términos utilizados:

(1) Katana, bueno, creo que todos conocemos que se trata del nombre que se le da al sable japonés, utilizado por los samuráis.

El Sais es un arma perfeccionada por los monjes que en un principio utilizaban para defender los escritos y los Templos, tiene la forma de una espada corta, de hoja redondeada, con un pequeño mango y dos puntas que salen del mango.

Kugarisama es una guadaña (hoz) con cadena. Por lo que pude investigar, existen 2 tipos distintos, una que posee la cadena en la hoja de la guadaña y la otra conecta la cadena con el mango.

El Bo es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera (roble, bambú, etc). La vara mide 180 cm aproximadamente.

(2) Hanami es una tradición japonesa que se refiere a observar lo hermoso de las flores. Por lo general, se produce cuando florecen los cerezos, esto es, en primavera. Se puede observar a las personas acudir a los parques y jardines a contemplar los cerezos en flor e incluso, hacen picnic bajo los árboles

(3) sakurazensen es el pronóstico de la floración de los cerezos para las distintas ciudades del Japón, el cual es informado por la oficina de meteorología. Debe ser curioso, me puedo imaginar a una chica en la televisión diciendo algo así como: "El pronóstico para Osaka indica que la floración de los sakura se producirá alrededor de la tercera semana del mes de marzo...", A mí me gustaría un pronóstico así, como sufro de alergias, no estaría nada mal enterarme por televisión de cuándo los dichosos arbolitos llamados plátano oriental, que proliferan por mi ciudad, liberan sus esporas.

(4) Según lo poco que sé de mitología japonesa, Tsukuyomi o Tsukuyomi-no-kami, es el dios de la luna y de la noche en la religión sintoísta y en la mitología. No sé si sea correcto atribuirle el poder de atraer lindos sueños, pero me pareció mucho mejor hacer alusión a un dios japonés, que a uno griego como Morfeo.

3.-Esta historia no sería nada sin sus lectores, así es que como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente por acompañarme, especialmente a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios por el capítulo anterior. A _**Nia06, Sauma Sakura, Fern25, milk goku, AkaneKagome, orochi**_ (Gracias por el apoyo. No sé cómo estará el encuentro entre Ranma y las Tendo, pero ya vendrá, paciencia) _**Killina88, sele-thebest, gaaraxD, Ariadne Sofia, Vero**_ (Gracias por tus palabras y por seguir esta historia, en verdad, muchísimas gracias), _**shojo88, vanessamcgregor**_ (muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir a la altura de tus expectativas), _**neo**_ _**ranma, lerinne, Yram **_(No hay nada que agradecer, soy yo la que te da las gracias por leer lo que escribo y apoyarme en mis proyectos), _**Barbs21 **_y_** soraDark666**_, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por leer lo que escribo y dejarme un comentario.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no se les haya hecho muy extenso.

Es todo por ahora y será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Qué estén muy bien y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	7. Visita inesperada

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**He tenido suficiente... (Closer)**

*** * *  
**

Capítulo VII

"_**Visita inesperada"**_

Permanecía allí, frente a ella, de pie, mirándola detenidamente y sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, en un completo silencio que estaba a punto de desesperarla.

El hombre enfundado en un sobrio y elegante traje negro, distaba mucho de la persona a quien ella había conocido años atrás.

-Hola Akane –dijo él, sonriendo de medio lado, en una expresión que demostraba que hacia un enorme esfuerzo por lograr que sus labios se curvaran de una forma natural-. ¿No me reconoces?

-Sí, claro que sí, es sólo que no me esperaba su visita –atinó a decir ella.

-Debo ser franco, tampoco yo tenía deseos de volver aquí, pero creo que debemos hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? –quiso saber la chica.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó él con un tono de burla en la voz.

-¡Oh, disculpe! –se apresuró en decir ella-. Claro que puede pasar –continuó abriendo la puerta para dejarlo entrar-. Está en su casa señor Saotome.

El hombre hizo una leve reverencia y avanzó, acomodando sus anteojos y observando con curiosidad esa casa en donde había vivido por algún tiempo. Akane lo condujo a la sala y le ofreció amablemente una taza de té, que él aceptó.

Cuando se quedó a solas esperando el regreso de su nuera, comenzaron los recuerdos, pero para él, un hombre que había endurecido su corazón y que ahora sólo pensaba en su conveniencia, esos recuerdos venían a interferir con el real motivo de su visita, así es que los espantó rápidamente. Después de todo, no se encontraba allí por simple cortesía, tenia algo muy importante que aclarar con esa chica, la hija menor del que había sido su mejor amigo, la esposa de su hijo.

Akane no estaba para nada tranquila en la cocina. Mientras preparaba el té, se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo de la visita de Genma Saotome. No lo había visto desde que él, junto a Ranma y Nodoka habían salido el día después de su matrimonio rumbo a Kumamoto. Ninguno de ellos se había comunicado con nadie de la casa Tendo, sólo Nodoka había mandado un par de tarjetas de navidad durante los primeros años de separación, quizá guardando la esperanza de que las cosas podrían sufrir un cambio favorable, pero aparte de ese intento por parte de su suegra, nadie de los Tendo había sabido de la familia Saotome. Luego, se enteraron de los triunfos de Ranma por la prensa, como era lógico y Nabiki había averiguado sobre la cadena de gimnasios que habían fundado.

La chica suspiró, tomó la bandeja y caminó un tanto inquieta hacia la sala, allí observó a su 'tío Genma', sentado frente a la mesa, en actitud meditabunda.

-Aquí tiene –pudo decir mientras le ofrecía la humeante taza.

-Gracias – fue su respuesta

El silencio reinó en la habitación, ambos se estudiaban. Ella se obligó a sonreírle amablemente, no quería que él notase lo intrigada y atemorizada que se sentía con su presencia en su casa, un mal presentimiento angustiaba su corazón.

-La casa esta muy silenciosa –comentó el hombre mayor.

-Sí, desde que las chicas se casaron y papá falleció, el silencio es habitual aquí.

Él la observaba sin mostrar ni un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro. Se había enterado de todo ello mucho tiempo atrás y lo había lamentado por su amigo, pero no había hecho nada por visitar a sus hijas.

-He permanecido sola desde entonces –comentó al percatarse de que el padre de su jefe permanecía en silencio-, no es mucho el ruido que puedo generar yo y mi mascota -sonrió.

-Hum. ¿Cómo has estado? –quiso saber.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar.

-Akane, yo he venido para hablar contigo.

-Eso puedo suponerlo. ¿De qué quiere hablarme señor Saotome?

-Te vi ayer en la exhibición –soltó él no pudiendo ocultar más los verdaderos motivos por los que se encontraba en esa casona.

-¿Tiene algún problema con eso? –preguntó ella un tanto desconcertada por el tono frío y acusador que había utilizado el antiguo amigo de su padre-. Que yo sepa, el evento era público.

-Sí, pero te quedaste dentro del lugar, inclusive hasta que gran parte de las personas se habían retirado y luego saliste con Ranma, a quién sabe qué parte.

Era eso, su salida con Ranma había llegado a sus oídos y él no estaba de acuerdo.

-Es cierto –contestó Akane-. Pero las cosas no son tan simples como las quiere hacer ver señor Saotome.

-Mira Akane, aún te encuentras casada con mi hijo, pero ustedes están separados hace doce años, ¿cuál es tu interés por acercarte ahora a él?

-No era mi intención volver a ver a su hijo –contestó ella con determinación.

-Entonces, ¿fue producto de mi imaginación el verlos salir juntos y muy alegres del recinto ayer por la tarde? –le acusó él, elevando un poco su tono de voz, demostrándole así lo disgustado que se encontraba.

-No, pero la razón por la que yo me retiré con su hijo ayer de la exhibición debería preguntársela a él. Además, no entiendo por qué le molesta tanto.

-Me molesta porque... –Genma se interrumpió y ajustó sus anteojos-. Voy a ser sincero contigo. Ranma se ha alejado un poco de nosotros, desde hace mucho tiempo que no pide nuestro consejo y ahora lo veo junto a ti de la noche a la mañana. No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero se me hace sospechoso el que hayas esperado doce años para buscarlo, que no te hayas separado legalmente de él. Dime la verdad, ¿no tienes algún interés escondido?

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó desconcertada.

-Vamos Akane, no finjas ingenuidad. Ranma es uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón, tú estás casada con él, es probable que te hayas acercado a él para aprovechar las ventajas de tener un marido con dinero que pueda cumplir con todos tus caprichos –ella no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-. Yo quiero saber qué es lo que buscas de él. ¿Necesitas dinero?, porque si es así...

-Señor Saotome –le interrumpió-. ¿Me esta diciendo que piensa que YO me acerqué a su hijo, y que mi única motivación para hacer algo así, es el dinero?

-Bueno, me dio la impresión de que...

-Déjeme aclararle un par de cosas –le interrumpió nuevamente-. Llevo doce años enviándole a Ranma los papeles del divorcio, firmados, listos para que él me los devuelva o los ingrese por su cuenta al municipio, sin embargo, él no lo ha hecho, hasta el día de hoy no sé cuál es el motivo. En el supuesto de que hubiese querido algo del dinero que recibió su hijo, ¿no le parece que me hubiese servido seguir con la farsa de matrimonio al que usted y mi padre nos obligaron? Además, el que yo haya aceptado volver a ser su amiga, y quiero que entienda bien esa palabra, no significa que este tratando de "adueñarme" de su dinero.

-Pero aún así es extraño –contestó él-. Tú bien dices que le has enviado esos papeles a Ranma, en un principio yo no lo sabía, sólo veía que cada tres meses llegaba un sobre a su nombre al gimnasio, han pasado más de tres meses y no ha aparecido el dichoso sobre, uno tiene derecho a sospechar que…

-Eso es porque ahora sé donde los puede recibir personalmente.

-En la empresa –dijo él.

-Sí –asintió ella.

-¡Ves lo que digo! Debes haber hecho averiguaciones, tu hermana Nabiki te debe haber asesorado ¡Ya sabía yo que eras igualita a ella!

-¡Señor Saotome!, ¡le prohíbo que hable mal de mi familia en mi presencia! –exclamó Akane molesta por la acusación-. Por lo demás, no era yo, ni mis hermanas las que queríamos obligar a su hijo a como diera lugar a casarse conmigo, debo recordarle que fue usted junto a mi padre el principal gestor de todo eso. Usted trató a su hijo como mercancía y ahora que yo no le sirvo para nada, pretende desentenderse de todo lo que usted mismo provocó por ambición.

-¡Yo no soy ambicioso! –se escandalizó Genma, mirando ceñudamente a su joven interlocutora.

-¿No? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo-. Y cómo explica que primero haya querido casar a su hijo con la heredera de un Dojo, pero después de que tuvo la fortuna de que su hijo se convirtiera en heredero de una suma importante de dinero, el viejo Dojo pasó a segundo plano ¿no es así? Ahora se siente amenazado, porque sabe que su nuera, a quien nunca ha estimado, se ha reencontrado con su hijo, pero déjeme decirle algo señor Saotome, si piensa que yo estoy detrás de la fortuna de su hijo está muy equivocado. No fui yo quien se acercó a su hijo, fue una coincidencia que él se ha encargado de mantener. No fui yo quien le pidió volver a ser su amiga y ciertamente no fui yo quien quiso esperarle ayer para que me trajera a casa, ni siquiera sabía que él participaría en la exhibición, fue su hijo quien me exigió que le esperara.

-¿Te lo exigió? ¿Por qué?

-Eso debe preguntárselo a él. Ahora, si eso es todo lo que tenía que decirme, le pido muy amablemente que se retire, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Akane, yo no quiero que tú malinterpretes...

-Yo no malinterpreto nada señor Saotome. Me queda muy claro que usted piensa que soy una interesada, que soy un peligro latente para su hijo y que me quiere fuera de su vida. Lo único que le puedo asegurar es que nunca me ha interesado el dinero, de haber sido así, me hubiera casado con Kuno incluso antes de que ustedes llegaran a este Dojo. Lo que no puedo asegurarle es que su hijo se aleje de mi, si usted quiere alguna explicación al respecto, debe pedírsela a él y si quiere que se aleje de mi, debe exigírselo a él, yo no tengo ningún problema en dejar de verlo o en volver a firmar los dichosos papeles del divorcio, pero lamentablemente me encuentro en una situación en la que no puedo alejarme de él aunque yo lo quiera, si él no desiste de cierto acuerdo primero.

-¿Qué acuerdo?

-Pregúnteselo a él. Ahora, ¿podría dejarme sola?, no quisiera ser descortés, pero tengo algo que hacer.

-Hablaré con Ranma al respecto.

-Me parece lo más adecuado –dijo ella poniéndose de pie, el hombre que se encontraba enfrente le imitó, siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

-Por cierto, siento mucho la muerte de Soun.

-No tiene que fingir conmigo señor Saotome, sé perfectamente que la muerte de mi padre lo tiene muy sin cuidado. Adiós, que tenga un buen día.

-Hasta pronto Akane.

Ella sonrió de mala gana y cerró la puerta. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo, no pudo evitar las enormes ganas de llorar y dejó escapar todas sus emociones durante un buen tiempo allí, sentada en el suelo, mientras su preocupada mascota se postraba a sus pies, mirándola inquietamente.

Cómo podía ser que el mejor amigo de su padre hubiese ido a esa hora de la mañana a humillarla de aquella manera. Se levantó del piso y se dirigió a su habitación, las ganas de volver a acondicionar el Dojo se alejaron de su mente, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era acostarse e intentar olvidar esa visita. El día siguiente era día de trabajo y debía encontrarse con su jefe.

_**R & A**_

La mañana siguiente llegó aparentemente sin novedad, aunque el dueño de la Black Ryū Company se sentía inquieto. Había llamado a su asistente durante todo el día domingo, a su casa y a su teléfono móvil, sin obtener respuesta y durante ese día, cuando esperaba verla a primera hora de la mañana, ella se había excusado una y otra vez para no encontrarse con él. Eran las 16:00 hrs. cuando finalmente la vio entrar cabizbaja a su oficina.

-Estos son los informes que solicitaste, le pedí a Ryoichi que los imprimiera para que pudieras revisarlos cuanto antes.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Nada, ¿por qué? –dijo ella.

-No contestaste el teléfono en todo el día de ayer, hoy no te has aparecido por acá, te he llamado a tu oficina y Tomomi me contesta que estas ocupada. ¿Qué te pasa Akane?, tu comportamiento no es el de siempre.

-He tenido un mal día, es todo –dijo ella esquivando la inquisitiva mirada de su jefe.

-No, no es todo –contestó él-. No puedes engañarme.

-No debes preocuparte, ya se me pasará –él se levantó y se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros.

-Mírame –ella trató de no hacerlo, sentía sus ojos acuosos y creía que si lo miraba a los ojos no podría contener las lágrimas-. Akane, necesito saber qué te está molestando. ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? –ella lo observó y no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas.

-Cuando hicimos ese pacto de paz, me dijiste que querías volver a ser mi amigo –él asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Algo no andaba bien, ella se había mostrado tan dispuesta a aceptar esa condición, incluso el reciente sábado, él creía haber dado un paso importante para recobrar su confianza y aspirar a recuperar un poco de cariño, y ahora, ella cambiaba de la noche a la mañana su predisposición-. Lo he pensado y creo que no es conveniente que sigamos con esto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo... Cumpliré con mi parte del contrato, no tengo alternativa, pero por favor, no me pidas que vuelva a ser tu amiga, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo fuera de esta empresa, en otras palabras, quiero que nuestra relación se mantenga sólo en el ámbito laboral. No debí haber dejado que el sábado me acompañaras, yo...

-¿Sucedió algo ayer Akane? ¿Alguien te dijo algo? –preguntó mientras la observaba dar unos pasos hacia atrás y luego darse la vuelta para no enfrentarle-. Creo que tuviste problemas con tu hermana o quizá con Mousse.

-No, ellos no tienen nada que ver. Es algo que debí decirte apenas acepté este trabajo.

-Pues yo no pienso alejarme de ti ¿entiendes?

-Pero Ranma...-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe dando paso a una afligida recepcionista que trataba de evitar el ingreso de otra persona. La pareja se dio vuelta para ver quién causaba tanto alboroto e interrumpía su conversación.

-Señor, no puede ingresar así...

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, vengo a hablar con mi hijo señorita...-el hombre se interrumpió y ajustó sus anteojos, frunciendo el ceño. Sus labios se transformaron en una fina línea, la cual demostraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por esconder su mal humor-. Hola hijo, quería hablar contigo. Akane, veo que corriste a...

-Señor Saotome –dijo Akane haciendo una reverencia-. Ranma, ¿hay algún problema para que me tome el resto de la tarde?

-No lo creo, aunque me gustaría seguir con nuestra conversación.

-No tengo nada más que informarte y sinceramente, me siento mal, quiero ir a descansar.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada... entre ustedes –dijo Genma con sorna.

-No se preocupe señor Saotome –contestó Akane con resentimiento-, estaba a punto de retirarme. Nos vemos Ranma.

Su asistente caminó decidida hacia la puerta, saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Cuando padre e hijo se encontraron solos, Genma Saotome se dispuso a increpar a Ranma.

-¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Vino a acusarme? Porque si es así, te aseguro que...

-¿A acusarte? ¿Por qué debería acusarte?

-¿Cómo? ¿No vino a decirte nada? Después de doce años, se aparece de la noche a la mañana en nuestras vidas, ¿con qué motivo? –trató de cambiar el tema su padre, al parecer la chica no había mencionado la visita que le hiciera a su casa el día anterior.

-Espera un momento, tú le dijiste algo a Akane ¿no es así?, algo que la hizo cambiar de actitud conmigo, es por eso que quiere... ¡Qué hiciste esta vez papá!

-Nada –se defendió su padre, conciente de que con su imprudencia había logrado activar las alarmas de su hijo y eso no era nada bueno.

-No me mientas, no tenías ningún motivo para venir a mi oficina esta tarde –dijo Ranma en tono amenazante, mientras observaba a su padre fijamente-. A menos que quisieras asegurarte de que Akane hiciera algo que tú le ordenaste.

-Me pareció extraño verla salir junto a ti el sábado, fui a verla ayer para pedirle que me explicara por qué había aparecido en nuestras vidas así, de repente, es todo –reconoció el hombre mayor. Los años de convivencia con su único hijo le habían enseñado que era mejor decir la verdad de inmediato para aplacar un poco la furia que podía explotar en su hijo si lo pillaba en un engaño.

-Papá, ¿por qué insistes en interferir en mis asuntos? El que me hayas visto el sábado con ella no te da el derecho para cuestionar nada. Es mi esposa y si yo quiero acercarme a ella es mi problema.

-Entonces tienes intenciones de...

-Hay algo que debes saber –le interrumpió-. Tú y mamá. No se los había comentado justamente para que tú no echaras a perder las cosas y para que mamá no se ilusionara demasiado.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó alarmado.

-Akane esta trabajando conmigo, hace tres meses que es mi asistente.

-¡Qué está qué! Pero ¡¿cómo?! –se escandalizó su padre.

-Se presentó a una entrevista, Hanae encontró que era la mejor para reemplazarla y yo la contraté sin que ella supiera para quién iba a trabajar. Todo ha ido muy bien hasta que tú lo arruinaste ayer.

-No debes dejarte engañar Ranma, seguramente ella quiere sacar algún provecho de esta situación, por algo aún no se ha divorciado de ti.

-¡Soy yo el que no ha querido divorciarse de ella! –exclamó Ranma con la voz en grito, ya no podía contenerse ante los comentarios de su padre-. Yo no he firmado esos papeles y ahora menos que nunca quiero hacerlo. Y tú no interferirás esta vez papá. ¡No quiero saber que has estado cerca de ella! ¡No quiero que le hables, que la observes, que preguntes nada! ¡Ya no soy un niño papá, sé lo que quiero y tú no debes interponerte!

Te construí un gimnasio, luego una cadena de ellos, te puse a la cabeza de todo, vives como un verdadero rey, he aceptado todos y cada uno de tus caprichos, de tus tonterías, de tus estupideces. Entiende que ya no puedes controlar mi vida, yo no quiero que lo hagas y que te quede algo muy claro: lo que yo pretenda hacer de ahora en adelante con Akane, mi asistente y MI esposa, debe tenerte muy sin cuidado, porque si me entero que estuviste molestándola aunque sea para saber cómo está, ten la seguridad de que me perderás para siempre como hijo, como socio y como representante de los gimnasios Saotome.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio –se apresuró en contestar su padre.

-¿Lo pones en duda? No me costaría nada adoptar el apellido de mi esposa ¿verdad?, prohibirte la entrada y todo contacto conmigo. Tampoco me sería muy difícil olvidarme de tu existencia, eso es algo que aprendí muy bien de ti. Así es que tú decides papá, o me dejas en paz y no te metes en mis asuntos o te olvidas de mí para siempre.

-Ranma, yo sólo quiero tu bienestar –comenzó a decir Genma humildemente-. Jamás haría algo para causarte daño.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde todas las veces que has hecho lo contrario a lo que dices?

Ambos se observaron en silencio por unos segundos, luego Genma rompió ese incómodo silencio.

-Está bien, si ese es tu deseo.

-Sí, ese es mi deseo. Quiero que te mantengas fuera de esto papá, quiero que pase lo que pase con Akane, no trates de intervenir, ni a favor ni en contra, ¿te quedó claro?

-Sí –dijo con resignación.

-Bien, ¿cómo esta mamá? –preguntó su hijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Se encuentra bien, te manda saludos. Quiere saber cuándo la visitaras.

-Pronto. ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme? –dijo con frialdad.

-Sí, me iré enseguida. Sólo... sólo cuídate ¿si?, piensa bien en lo que estas haciendo, después puedes arrepentirte y...

-Te aseguro que no me arrepentiré de nada y sé cuidarme papá, adiós –dijo sentándose y tomando los papeles que le había entregado su asistente.

-Adiós hijo, nos vemos.

Ranma le hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano, fingiendo estar concentrado en la lectura de los documentos y esperó a sentir que la puerta se cerraba, luego arrojó los documentos que tenía en sus manos y gruño de disgusto. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre pensara que podía seguir controlando sus acciones? Respiró un par de veces para calmarse y levantó el auricular de su teléfono privado, marcó un número que ya sabía de memoria y esperó, nada, su asistente no contestaba. Colgó y marcó otro número, tampoco tuvo suerte, estaba pensando si sería buena idea ir a su casa directamente cuando el teléfono interno sonó.

-Sí.

-_Señor Saotome, hay una señorita que quiere verle –_se escuchó la voz de la recepcionista del otro lado_._

-No voy a recibir a nadie Yuki, voy saliendo –contestó él.

-_Dice que es importante y también dice que es la hermana de la Señorita Tendo_.

-Bien, hazla pasar Yuki.

-_Sí señor_.

-"_Lo que faltaba _–pensó Ranma-. S_abía que tarde o temprano, una de ellas vendría"._

La puerta se abrió y la recepcionista hizo ingresar a una joven mujer de largos cabellos castaños quien lo observaba seriamente.

-Hola Kasumi, tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, doce años ¿no? –dijo ella en un tono gélido que él jamás había escuchado en la voz de la siempre dulce Kasumi Tendo.

-Doce años –asintió él-. Toma asiento por favor. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Estoy bien así, gracias –Kasumi se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero que se encontraban frente al escritorio, sosteniendo fuertemente su pequeño bolso sobre sus piernas.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Kasumi? –comenzó por preguntar él, sabía que esa conversación no sería nada fácil.

-No pretendas hacerte el desentendido conmigo Ranma, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí.

-Te equivocas, no lo sé, aunque puedo imaginarlo.

-Estoy aquí por Akane. No me parece adecuado que estés jugando así con ella.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba jugando con ella? –preguntó Ranma.

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que pretendes? –contestó ella con otra pregunta.

-Kasumi, me extraña que pienses de esa forma de mí.

-No eres una blanca paloma Ranma –afirmó ella-. Mi hermana sufrió mucho por tu culpa y no estoy dispuesta a verla en ese estado de nuevo.

-Yo también sufrí mucho Kasumi –reconoció él de la forma más sincera que pudo.

-¿Tú?, por favor, no me hagas reír –comentó ella con sarcasmo-. Tú fuiste el único beneficiado con todo lo que sucedió, recibiste tu herencia y te fuiste con la mujer que querías, dejando a mi hermana atrás. Eso es algo que jamás te perdonaré, arruinaste la vida de mi hermana. Si no la querías, ¿te costaba mucho decírselo? Te aseguro que ella lo hubiese entendido e incluso te hubiese ayudado a encontrar una solución. No fue justo para ella enterarse de la manera en que lo hizo.

-¿De qué estas hablando? –quiso saber él, ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo acusara y nadie le dijera cuál era el motivo real.

-No hagas el papel de ingenuo, no te sienta bien. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, por algo no pusiste ningún obstáculo cuando ella maquinó ese plan de que Ukyo ocupara su lugar, porque sabías que teniéndola a tu lado y cobrando la herencia te sería más fácil cumplir con tus deseos, pero pudiste ser un poco más generoso y haber liberado a mi hermana de ese falso matrimonio. Ella te ha enviado los papeles religiosamente cada tres meses, ¿por qué no los firmas?, ¿acaso piensas tenerla atada a ti para siempre?

-Eso que dices...

-¡No he terminado! –le interrumpió Kasumi-. Ella sacó una carrera universitaria, es el orgullo de nosotras y también lo fue de nuestro padre, luego comenzó a ayudar en instituciones de beneficencia, a ocuparse de los desvalidos, pero ¿sabes por qué lo hizo?, porque era la única forma de mitigar su dolor, de saber que servía para algo, de concentrarse en otra cosa para no pensar en qué había hecho mal para que la rechazaran de esa manera tan cruel, era la única forma de comprobarse a sí misma que nadie sentiría lástima por ella nunca más. Pero su vida no ha estado completa, ella se siente obligada hacia ti, a respetar ese absurdo matrimonio que tú te obstinas en mantener, por eso nunca ha aceptado mantener una relación seria con nadie, es como si viviera en una burbuja, ¡Tú hiciste que mi hermana viviera aislada del mundo! Y ahora vienes y la obligas a permanecer a tu lado, ¿para qué?, ¿cuál es tu verdadera intención?, ¿torturarla?, ¿hacerle saber lo mucho que la desprecias?, ¿restregarle en su cara que ella nunca podrá ser lo suficientemente buena para estar a la altura del gran Ranma Saotome?

Ranma estaba sorprendido al recibir las acusaciones de Kasumi, las palabras que le dedicaba la mujer estaban llenas de resentimiento, rencor y rabia contenida.

-Mi intención nunca ha sido esa Kasumi, yo quiero volver a ser su amigo y después...

-¡Y después qué! ¿Traicionarla?, ¿humillarla nuevamente?, eso no te lo permitiremos Ranma, ni yo ni Nabiki. Si haces algo así, yo misma me encargaré de hacer que pagues por ello. ¡No quiero volver a ver a mi hermana destrozada, no quiero que tenga que volver a internarse en un lugar como... no soportaría verla de nuevo ahí! –dijo Kasumi con desesperación.

-¿Internada? –preguntó él incrédulo y preocupado.

-Ella estuvo tan mal, tan deprimida, que Nabiki la convenció para que se internara en una clínica, temíamos por su vida y el causante de todo fuiste tú –reconoció la chica sin dejar de mirarlo de forma acusatoria-. Tus palabras, tus insultos, tus malos tratos, pero por sobre todo, tu desprecio terminaron por acabar con la poca autoestima que a ella le quedaba. Ella parece una mujer fuerte, pero su corazón es tan delicado y frágil como una figura de cristal, si le haces daño, lo rompes y aunque ha sido reparado estoy segura que al menor dolor que sienta volverá a romperse.

-Eso... no lo sabía –dijo él en un susurro.

-¡Claro que no lo sabías! –exclamó Kasumi-. Dedicándote a tus reuniones sociales, a divertirte y a tus negocios, ¿cómo podías preocuparte por la insignificante chica de Nerima, a quien condenaste a ser tu esposa?

Silencio. Kasumi Tendo, sin saber nada de artes marciales, había derrotado al invencible artista marcial que tenía en frente sólo diciéndole la verdad acerca de lo mucho que él había hecho sufrir a la persona más importante en su vida. El golpe por él recibido era mucho más fuerte y doloroso que cualquier golpe físico que hubieran podido darle en toda su vida. De pronto se sentía el ser más miserable de la tierra.

-Ranma –volvió a hablar Kasumi, ahora un poco más calmada-. Tienes dinero y poder, ¿por qué insistes en arruinar su vida?, no creo que sea un problema para ti poner fin a ese ridículo contrato. Estoy segura de que si lo haces, ella no aceptará el dinero de la indemnización y luego puedes firmar los documentos, la puedes dejar libre para que ella pueda rehacer su vida, como siempre debió ser. Por favor Ranma.

-Kasumi –contestó él muy suavemente-. Te aseguro que nunca le haré daño, pero no voy a hacer nada de lo que me pides, por lo menos hasta que pase ese año del que habla el contrato. Después de eso y sólo si ella así lo quiere, firmaré todo lo que sea necesario, te lo juro Kasumi.

-¿Por qué? –dijo ella-. ¿Por qué ese empeño Ranma? ¿Qué consigues con todo esto?

-Porque si hay algo que no he conseguido hacer en todos estos años es ser feliz y hace tres meses, los mismos tres meses que tu hermana lleva trabajando conmigo, me he dado cuenta de que es ella lo que le faltaba a mi vida –reconoció finalmente-. Y el sábado recién pasado, lo ratifiqué cuando tuve la oportunidad de salir con ella, con tu hija y el hijo de Mousse.

-Mientras tú juegas a la familia feliz, ella puede estar haciéndose falsas ilusiones que...

-No Kasumi –le interrumpió él esta vez-. Te aseguro que no se está haciendo falsas ilusiones. Si es que tengo la suerte de que ella piense en mí de una forma que no sea profesionalmente, te aseguro que no estará haciéndose falsas ilusiones. Yo no sé a lo que te refieres con eso de que me fui con la mujer que quería, porque la única mujer a quien he querido me alejó de su lado pidiéndome que nunca más la buscase y entregándome un simple sobre con los papeles del contrato que me unía a ella para siempre. Y ese vínculo no lo voy a destruir tan fá ahora que tengo la posibilidad de demostrarle a ella, a ti y todos los que se quieran enterar de cuán equivocados estaban respecto a mis sentimientos.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría creerte Ranma –contestó Kasumi con decepción-. Lamentablemente ya no cuentas con mi confianza. Ahora me doy cuenta que no consigo nada al tratar de convencerte.

-Tienes razón, no conseguirás nada –afirmó él con convicción-. Esta vez no pienso alejarme de ella Kasumi.

-Sólo te pido que no le hagas daño, porque tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer para defenderla.

-Lo sé.

-Bien. Que tengas un buen día.

-Tú también. Espero que algún día esa opinión que te forjaste de mi cambie.

-Dependerá solamente de ti –dijo poniéndose de pie, con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Hasta pronto Kasumi.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a salir rápidamente de esa elegante oficina.

Al interior, Ranma se dio vuelta en el sillón para observar la ciudad. Las dos visitas que había recibido esa tarde no le habían producido sentimientos agradables, pero le habían servido para tomar una resolución que ya había pensado. Ahora estaba decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar el cariño de Akane, porque la conversación con Kasumi le había confirmado que sus sospechas de adolescente de que la chica sentía algo por él eran acertadas, de que seguramente ella había mentido en su carta, entonces, él estaba decidido a recuperar a su mujer, porque para él siempre había sido, era y sería su mujer. Ahora sólo faltaba saber por qué ella se había comportado de esa forma años atrás, por qué lo había alejado de su lado hacía doce años.

Giró el cómodo sillón, tomó el auricular y marcó un anexo.

-_¿Señor?_

-Yuki, comunícame con la agencia de viajes.

-_Enseguida, señor._

Luego de unos minutos, Ranma se encontraba hablando con la secretaria de una conocida agencia de viajes.

-Sí, tenía un vuelo reservado con destino a Kumamoto para dentro de una semana, quiero adelantarlo... para mañana de ser posible... perfecto, pero quisiera hacer un cambio... sí, la reserva era para una persona, quiero cambiarla, alguien viajará conmigo... excelente, gracias... que tenga un buen día usted también.

Ranma colgó el auricular y se puso de pie, luego tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, tenía varias cosas que arreglar con su asistente, por lo que su primer pensamiento fue ir a verla a su casa. Sabía que era muy probable que pusiera algunos problemas, pero él estaba dispuesto a secuestrarla de ser necesario. Si en el pasado otros lo habían hecho, ¿por qué él no?

_**R & A**_

Al llegar a las puertas del Dojo Tendo, se dio cuenta de que éstas se encontraban cerradas herméticamente, llamó por teléfono para ver si había alguien al interior, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, no se divisaba a nadie, luego observó con detenimiento la muralla que rodeaba la casa.

-"_¡Qué demonios!, lo hice un millón de veces, por qué no podría hacerlo de nuevo" _–pensó mientras observaba atentamente el muro, luego se sacó la chaqueta de su traje, la guardó dentro del automóvil, cerró la puerta, se guardó las llaves y en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba en el interior del jardín de la casa.

Miró a su alrededor, caminó hacia la puerta principal, trató de abrir, pero se encontraba cerrada.

_-"E__spero que no se enoje por el atrevimiento"_ –se dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta que daba al jardín. El patio trasero lo recibió en gloria y majestad, estaba todo igual, el estanque Koi, los mismos árboles, el pasillo que conectaba la casa al Dojo, sólo pudo observar un árbol de cerezo nuevo, de pocos años de edad, la floración estaba a punto de producirse y el espectáculo era bello. Se acercó con cautela a la veranda y comprobó que la puerta corredera se encontraba entreabierta. La pequeña abertura permitía la salida de un animal mediano.

–"_S__eguramente la deja así para que Ryo pueda salir al jardín"._

Abrió una de las puertas correderas y se sintió como un intruso, pero sabía que si quería hablar con ella, debía abrirse paso.

Ingresó al interior de la casa, el inquieto Shiba Inu se acercó a él moviendo su cola alegremente, signo de que no le era desconocido y que sentía simpatía por él. Se agachó para saludar al perro y luego caminó hacia la sala buscándola. Se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta cuando la vio recostada en el sillón principal, dormida, tapada hasta la cintura con una manta, uno de sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y el otro descansando al costado de su cuerpo. Era una maravillosa visión que había anhelado tanto volver a contemplar. Su corazón aumento los latidos, él era perfectamente conciente de que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de ella, pero no quiso anunciarse, se permitiría disfrutar de ese maravilloso espectáculo mientras pudiera hacerlo, de esa visión casi etérea.

Ella estaba hermosa y el sólo contemplarla era para él un premio suficiente, pero la visión fue interrumpida cuando su nuevo amigo comenzó a ladrar llamando la atención de su dueña. Ella se incorporó bruscamente en el sillón, tratando de enfocar su vista; lo primero que vio fue a su jefe apoyado en el umbral de la puerta quien la observaba fijamente; se sobresaltó al descubrir al intruso.

-¡Qué haces aquí! –dijo con voz casi en grito.

-Vine a ver cómo te sentías y a darte una información.

-No debiste entrar así –le regañó.

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó él con diversión en la voz.

-Sin permiso, como un delincuente –dijo ella.

-Bueno, si no contestas a mis llamadas y nadie sale a abrirme la puerta, es lógico que me preocupe por saber qué pasa. Me dijiste que venias a casa porque te sentías mal. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor –dijo poniéndose de pie y arreglando su cabello-. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Quería verte, saber cómo estás, y saber qué fue exactamente lo qué te dijo mi papá.

-No sé a qué te refieres –contestó, pasando por su lado para dirigirse a la cocina

Él la quedó mirando, llevaba puesto un pijama de franela rosado, el pantalón salpicado de pequeñas patas de animalitos y la parte de arriba con la frase "Friends forever" bajo la imagen de un simpático perro y un lindo gato en actitud amigable, sus pantuflas con la cara de un conejo y el pelo alborotado.

Sonrió al verla y volteó para seguirla, su aspecto era tan infantil que le provocaba ternura el observarla. Ella se acercó al lavaplatos, tomó un vaso y vertió un poco de agua en él para luego beber con ahínco del vital elemento.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero –dijo él-. Mi padre estuvo aquí ayer, te dijo algo que te puso mal y esta tarde, después de evitarme durante todo el día, me dices que no quieres intentar acercarte a mí, que sólo quieres mantener una buena relación laboral, cuando durante todo este tiempo me has demostrado lo contrario. ¿Qué te dijo mi papá para que cambiaras de un día para otro tu opinión?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso Ranma –contestó con tono cansino-. Pero en realidad, sea lo que sea que me haya dicho, tiene razón en un punto, no deberíamos vernos fuera de la oficina, yo...

-¡Ah no! –interrumpió él-. Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a recuperar nuestra amistad, yo también lo quiero así y para eso es fundamental el vernos fuera del trabajo.

-Pero...

-No hay peros. Ahora, irás a tu habitación, prepararás tu equipaje y te dormirás temprano.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió ella.

-Porque mañana te pasaré a buscar muy temprano. Necesito que me acompañes a Kumamoto.

-¿A Kumamoto? ¿Para qué?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos allá.

-Pero ¿Y la oficina? ¿El trabajo?, no puedo dejar todo de lado, tengo una reunión con los de la campaña...

-Todo eso se suspenderá, además, son sólo dos días.

-Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer yo en Kumamoto?

-Ya te dije que la respuesta la tendrás cuando lleguemos. Bien, ahora me voy, te pasaré a buscar mañana a las 7:00 hrs.

-¿Y qué hago con Ryo?

-Nos lo llevamos a Kumamoto. Te veo mañana –dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de la cocina. Su asistente dejó el vaso que aún sostenía en el lavaplatos y corrió tras él. Ranma ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

-No puedes disponer así de mi tiempo –reclamó ella.

-Sí puedo –dijo sonriendo antes de darse media vuelta para mirarla, se encontró con la infantil imagen de ella. Lo miraba fijamente, manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Él soltó una leve risita y ella se acercó de forma amenazante.

-¡Quién te crees que eres Ranma!

-Soy tu jefe y espero conseguir ser tu amigo –le contestó de forma burlona-. Que descanses Akane –continuó comenzando a abrir la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir, la miró por sobre su hombro-. ¿Sabes?, te ves linda con la ropa que llevas puesta, pero no creo que quieras que tus vecinos te vean vistiéndola, así es que saltaré el muro. No hay ningún problema ¿no? –ella pareció darse cuenta recién de la ropa que llevaba puesta y se sonrojó al notarlo, con lo que sólo consiguió que otra risa escapara de los labios de su jefe-. Recuerda, a las 7:00 de la mañana. Que descanses.

-También tú –dijo finalmente, sabiendo perfectamente que ya no podría hacer nada para que él cambiase de opinión. La puerta se cerró y ella corrió hacia una ventana cercana, sólo para ser testigo de cómo el atlético cuerpo de su jefe se elevaba del suelo y aterrizaba ágilmente sobre el muro que separaba su casa de la calle y al segundo siguiente desaparecía tras él. Akane suspiró al escuchar el suave ronroneo del motor de un automóvil, para luego alejarse por las angostas calles de Nerima.

-Bueno –le dijo a Ryo, quien se encontraba a su lado-, será mejor que nos preparemos para ese viaje ¿no? Ven Ryo, sígueme.

La chica subió rápidamente a su habitación seguida de un entusiasta perro que ladraba a su lado. Sólo esperaba que el imprevisto viaje a Kumamoto no le trajera más problemas a su vida.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno… confieso que este capítulo no tenía presupuestado ver la luz durante este fin de semana, pero gracias a que en mi queridísimo país tuvimos un día festivo entre semana, tuve más tiempo libre y pude terminar un capítulo de dos de mis escritos en tiempo record para compartirlos con quienes tan amablemente me acompañan en el desarrollo de ellos.

Y bien… visitas non gratas que sin embargo serán fundamentales para que los protagonistas comiencen a comprender algunas cosas (comentario aparte, sólo una persona acertó con la identidad del "visitante misterioso" y me lo hizo saber con su comentario. ¡Felicitaciones Nia06!, estás muy bien para detective jajaja).

2.- ¿Qué sucederá en Kumamoto?... sólo les adelantaré que introduciré a dos nuevos personajes. Uno de ellos ayudará un poco y casi sin querer a nuestra insegura y temerosa protagonista.

3.- Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen este relato! Sobre todo a quienes dejaron sus reviews por el capítulo anterior: A _**blandy**_ (No tuviste que esperar tanto ¿o sí? Muchas gracias por leer y por apoyarme con el proyecto), _**Barbs21**_,_** car**_ (Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad. Y ya sabemos quién llegó… Nos encontramos pronto), _**Nia06, Sauma Sakura, soraDark666, vanessamcgregor**_ (Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Lo del beso… mmmh, quién sabe… jeje. Gracias por leer mis locas ideas), _**neo ranma, Killina88, milk goku, orochi**_ (Qué bueno recibir tu comentario, gracias. La idea del capítulo anterior era hacerles comprender a este par de testarudos que sería lindo formar una familia… pero de ahí a que lo pongan en práctica, pues… Gracias por comentar), _**hitoki-chan, Ariadne Sofia, Piort Masgard, Sele-Thebest, Yram**_ (Gracias por el apoyo. Confieso que disfruté mucho escribiendo la escena con los niños, qué bueno que te gustó. Nos encontramos pronto y muchas gracias) y _**akemyanngel.**_. ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por cada una de sus palabras!

Bueno, es todo por ahora, será hasta un próximo capítulo. Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	8. Un liberador viaje al pasado

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "personajes secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)**

*** * ***

Capítulo VIII

"**Un liberador viaje al pasado"**

El viaje a Kumamoto fue totalmente relajado, ambos hablaban con total confianza de temas más bien relacionados con el trabajo, ya ese era un terreno seguro en el cual se sentían cómodos.

Al llegar a la ciudad, y luego de recoger sus respectivos equipajes y liberar a un muy inquieto Ryo, Ranma había decidido tomar un taxi hasta la residencia de la cual era propietario.

Durante el trayecto, Akane iba ensimismada viendo el paisaje que se le presentaba. No distaba mucho de lo que ella había imaginado, pero le sorprendía la relativa calma que se observaba, nada comparado con la agitada y bulliciosa vida de Tokio; contemplando el camino, comenzó a pensar que hace doce años atrás, ése era el mismo camino por el cual ella debió haber seguido a su esposo hacia la casa de sus parientes, miles de recuerdos la invadieron nuevamente, hasta que el automóvil se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión al estilo del Japón medieval, la cual le recordó mucho a la mansión de los Kuno.

El paisaje era precioso, la casa estaba rodeada de verdes árboles autóctonos, a los pies de una colina e impresionaba por su antigüedad y magnificencia.

-Llegamos señor –dijo el taxista.

-¿Es aquí? –preguntó ella para cerciorarse, aunque sabía de antemano que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-Sí –contestó Ranma-, ésta es una de las propiedades que heredé de mis parientes. A mí es la que más me gusta –prosiguió, bajando del automóvil y pagándole al conductor, luego de bajar el poco equipaje que ambos llevaban. Observó cómo su asistente miraba impresionada la mansión, sosteniendo a su mascota en sus brazos-. Vamos, te enseñaré el interior.

-Sí –dijo ella tratando de tomar su bolso de manos de su jefe.

-No –negó él con la cabeza- eres mi invitada aquí Akane.

-Pero yo puedo...

-Sé que puedes, pero yo no quiero que lo hagas –contestó, al mismo tiempo que abría el portón de entrada y con un gesto le indicaba que podía ingresar-. Puedes bajar a Ryo, ya no podrá perderse aquí dentro.

-Él no, pero te aseguro que yo podría hacerlo, ¡esta casa es inmensa!

-Sí, lo es y se nota aún más cuando permaneces en ella solo.

Ella lo miró intrigada, ¿qué había querido decir con eso?. No pudo preguntarle, ya que él avanzaba rápidamente por el camino de piedra hacia la puerta principal. Mientras tanto, del interior de la casa salía una anciana señora, bajita, de blancos y largos cabellos firmemente trenzados, vestida con un sobrio kimono, casi a trompicones en dirección a los visitantes.

-¡Joven Saotome! –exclamó alegremente la anciana mujer levantando ambos brazos al cielo-. ¡Señor! ¿Por qué no nos avisó de su llegada?, pudimos haber ido por usted.

-No era necesario Maeko, además, traigo un par de invitados –contestó Ranma sonriéndole-. Maeko, ella es Akane y el es Ryo –dijo Ranma, haciendo las debidas presentaciones.

-A...Akane, ella es... –titubeó la mujer.

-Sí Maeko, ella es Akane.

-¡Oh, señora Saotome, me da mucho gusto conocerla! –decía la mujer emocionada, haciendo una reverencia tras otra. Akane quedó desconcertada y sólo pudo devolver el saludo torpemente.

-El gusto es mío... creo –dijo mirando a Ranma con la duda implantada en su rostro. Él sólo sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Pasen, pasen, deben estar muy cansados. Debo preparar una buena comida y su habitación, pero primero un buen refrigerio –decía la mujer pensando en voz alta, mientras enumeraba cada acción, ayudándose con los dedos de sus manos. Para Akane era como si estuviese viendo una versión futurista de Kasumi. Sonrió ante la idea y siguió a la mujer al interior de la casa, mientras ella llamaba a gritos a otra persona- ¡Kenjiro!, ¡Kenjiro!

-Maeko, cálmate, sólo nos quedaremos por dos días –dijo Ranma en tono risueño.

-¡Dos días! –exclamó ella-. ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? –dijo desilusionada.

-Porque tenemos asuntos pendientes en Tokio. Akane ha reemplazado a Hanae en su puesto, trabaja conmigo y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer allá.

-Qué lástima, pero aún así, debo brindarles una buena atención. ¡Kenjiro! –Ranma rió, Akane lo miraba entre divertida e incrédula y Ryo se dedicaba a olfatear y ladrar por todos lados.

-¡Ya voy mujer! No tienes por qué ser tan escandalosa. ¿Qué es lo que suce..., ¡señor Saotome! –se interrumpió un anciano que representaba la misma edad de la señora, vestido a la antigua usanza tradicional japonesa. Se acercó rápidamente a Ranma y lo saludó efusivamente-. ¡Señor Saotome!, ¿por qué no me avisó que llegaba?.

-Lo mismo le dije yo –aportó Maeko.

-¿Cómo estas Kenjiro? –contestó Ranma, ignorando la pregunta del anciano.

-Bien, muy bien señor.

-¡Kenjiro! –dijo Maeko alegremente-. ¡Mira quien vino con el señor Saotome!

La mirada del anciano pasó de la entusiasta mujer a la incrédula joven que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de Ranma

-Es Akane, 'la verdadera' Akane- complementó la mujer mirando con complicidad al anciano.

-La verdadera... ¡Qué gusto me da conocerla señora Saotome! –dijo Kenjiro, haciendo el mismo efusivo saludo que antes le dedicara la mujer, Akane respondió nuevamente.

-Voy a mostrarle la casa a Akane –dijo Ranma.

-¡Claro, señor Saotome!, nosotros nos ocuparemos del equipaje y de tenerles un refrigerio cuando terminen.

-Gracias Maeko.

Los dos ancianos se alejaron a paso lento del lugar. Kenjiro cargando los bolsos y Maeko a su lado, mirando sonriente de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

-¡Es mucho más linda de lo que imaginaba! –comentó la mujer.

-¡Calla mujer, te escuchará! –le recriminó él.

-¡Pero si lo que digo es verdad! –replicó ella.

-¡Sí, pero no por eso debes pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos!.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo diga?, es encantadora y muy bella...

Las voces se perdieron en el interior de la casa. Ranma observó a Akane, ella miraba atentamente el suelo, como si la madera que pisaba fuese lo más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida.

-Ven –le dijo con voz suave y tratando de inspirarle confianza, ella lo observó confundida, con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas-. Te enseñaré la casa.

Akane lo siguió por el interior de la propiedad.

-Esta es la sala, como puedes observar, todo se encuentra decorado de forma antigua, no he querido cambiar nada, me gusta así. Es mi refugio cuando quiero encontrar algo de paz. Mis tíos abuelos la conservaron tal cual desde que la heredaran de sus padres y ellos de los suyos, sólo la han modificado para agregarle las comodidades de la vida moderna.

Ella le escuchaba mientras recorría los lugares a paso lento, observando detenidamente cada rincón. Él la observaba con atención, sabía que algo le molestaba pero no quería presionarla, dejaría que ella abordara el problema

-Ven –dijo dirigiéndose hacia otro sector-. Por aquí se llega al jardín trasero.

Ranma abrió la doble puerta corredera y salió a la veranda, ella salió tras él y se quedó absorta en el paisaje.

-Es lo que más me gusta de esta casa. El cuidado del jardín está a cargo de Kenjiro, él hace un trabajo extraordinario.

Ranma guardó silencio y se quedó observando el paisaje, tal y como lo hacía Akane. Un par de hermosas grullas aterrizaron en ese momento cerca del cuidado estanque del jardín. Los arbustos de un intenso color verde, los árboles, a punto de florecer y el tranquilo y armónico sonido que emitía el correr de un riachuelo cercano, le daban un encanto casi mágico al lugar.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad? –preguntó Akane rompiendo el silencio reinante.

-¿Qué verdad? –contestó él con otra pregunta.

-Ranma, ellos son gente muy amable, merecen saber que tú y yo no somos un matrimonio.

-Akane, quiérelo o no, nosotros sí somos un matrimonio. El hecho de que no nos hemos comportado como tal no quita que ante la ley, tú eres mi esposa.

-Pero estamos separados desde el mismo día en que nos casamos –argumentó ella.

-Y ellos lo saben –respondió él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué reaccionaron de esa manera? –quiso saber la chica.

-Ambos están aquí desde hace muchísimos años, son hermanos. Mis tíos los emplearon cuando eran muy jóvenes. Cuando yo heredé la casa y las demás propiedades, les pedí que se quedaran a cargo de todo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me tomaron mucho cariño y con el pasar de los años me fui sintiendo como si ellos formaran parte de mi familia, incluso más que eso, ya que debo reconocer que confío más en ellos dos que en mis propios padres. Un día les conté toda la verdad, sobre la herencia, sobre la falsa esposa que me había acompañado la primera vez, sobre ti –él la miró de soslayo, esperando alguna reacción, pero la chica permanecía callada y mirando fijamente el jardín-. Ellos piensan que habría sido muy feliz con mi verdadera esposa en esta casa.

-Y ahora creen que todo se ha arreglado entre nosotros –complementó ella con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo él.

-No me siento bien cuando me llaman señora Saotome. Perdóname, pero en verdad es una sensación extraña.

-Lo entiendo, pero no tienes que afligirte por ello. Basta con que les digas que te llamen Akane y ya está.

-Aún así, me seguirán tratando como si fuera la dueña de la casa ¿no?

-¿Y no lo eres? –preguntó él.

-Sólo en teoría –dijo ella amargamente.

-Eso es sólo porque tú lo quieres así –contestó él.

Akane giró bruscamente su cabeza para mirarlo, pero él se limitó a darse media vuelta e internarse en el interior de la casa

-Ven, te mostraré la planta superior –comenzó a decir Ranma-, allí se encuentra tu habitación.

Akane lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a una acogedora recamara, la de invitados. Una vez allí, Ranma le dijo que podía cambiarse y relajarse si así le parecía, él debía ir a poner algunos asuntos en orden y volvería para el almuerzo, ella asintió y lo observó retirarse. Cerró la puerta y observó que su pequeño bolso se encontraba a los pies de la enorme cama estilo occidental, hacia ese lugar dirigió sus pasos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le indicó a su fiel mascota que se acercara. Ryo saltó ágilmente y se recostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, ella le acarició mientras asimilaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ranma prácticamente la había obligado a acompañarle, ¿con qué objetivo?, por otro lado estaban los empleados de la casa, ambos se habían referido a ella como 'la verdadera' y Ranma sólo se había limitado a sonreír, ¿por qué? Muchas dudas aparecían en su mente, miró su reloj, las 10:30 hrs. Lo mejor sería descansar un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

_**R & A**_

Akane se levantó una hora después de haberse recostado. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar una muda de ropa más cómoda, para luego de relajarse con un baño, cambiarse y bajar a esperar a Ranma.

Se sentía extraña en esa mansión, fuera de lugar, era como si estuviera ocupando un espacio que no le correspondía. Luego de cambiarse, bajó para ver que podía hacer mientras esperaba a su jefe, caminó por la planta baja buscando a alguien y se introdujo en la cocina, donde una alegre Maeko se encargaba de preparar los platillos que serviría en el almuerzo.

-Señora Saotome, pensé que se encontraba descansando –dijo la amable mujer al ver que Akane se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Sí, lo estaba, pero llega un momento en que se hace insoportable el no hacer nada.

-El señor Saotome dijo que llegaría para almorzar, para eso falta bastante tiempo. Si gusta puede dar un paseo por los alrededores señora Saotome.

-Maeko, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-El que quiera señora.

-No vuelva a decirme señora Saotome, tan sólo dígame Akane ¿si?

-Está bien, pero considero que como señora de la casa...

-Ese es el problema –le interrumpió-. Yo no soy la señora de la casa.

-Pero se encuentra casada con el señor Saotome –contestó la mujer.

-Y separada de él desde la misma fecha del matrimonio –dijo desviando la mirada. La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No logro entender a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-El señor Saotome sufre hace doce años por un supuesto amor no correspondido y ahora que la veo, usted sufre por el mismo motivo. ¿No se da cuenta de que están perdiendo el tiempo?

-No sé de que me habla –contestó Akane fingiendo indiferencia.

-Venga, siéntese aquí –dijo Maeko palmoteando una silla, la joven se acercó donde le indicaba y tomó asiento observando como la mujer preparaba unas verduras con gran maestría-. Cuando el señor Saotome llegó a esta casa, para mí y para Kenjiro fue evidente que algo raro sucedía. En ese entonces, nosotros no dijimos nada ya que éramos simples empleados. Lo que nos llamó inmediatamente la atención fue que en el momento mismo en que él se presentó con sus padres y su supuesta esposa, me solicitó que preparara una habitación adicional para su esposa. Luego nos dimos cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, se suponía que al estar casado con una linda chica, debía comportarse por lo menos amablemente con ella, sin embargo, él se pasaba todo el día evitándola, callado y malhumorado y después vinieron esos extraños arranques de rabia, frustración y melancolía. La señora Nodoka no sabía que hacer con su hijo, a su padre parecía no importarle y de pronto, de un día para otro, la jovencita que supuestamente era su esposa, desapareció.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? –dijo Akane, interesándose cada vez más en lo que la mujer estaba diciendo y jugueteando nerviosamente con un trozo de zanahoria. La mujer sonrió.

-¿Quiere ayudarme? –preguntó.

-Yo...no sabría cómo hacerlo y es probable que terminara arruinando su comida.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que eso no ocurra –dijo tendiéndole unas cuantas verduras y un cuchillo-. Corte éstas en pequeños y finos trozos, así. Hágalo despacio y con confianza, la verdura no escapará –Akane la observó y luego comenzó a hacer lo que Maeko le pedía, se sintió más tranquila al ver como la mujer asentía y sonreía al verla-. No es tan difícil ¿verdad? –Akane negó y siguió cortando calmadamente cada trozo de verdura-. Siguiendo con la historia, la falsa esposa se fue una noche para no volver nunca más. A todos nos tomó por sorpresa, menos al señor Saotome, quien nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos. Luego de unos meses, sus padres decidieron que lo mejor sería buscar una casa más cerca de Tokio, así es que se fueron, pero el señor Saotome seguía viniendo muy seguido para acá, dice que esta casa es su refugio. Al principio fue difícil para nosotros acostumbrarnos a la nueva situación, pero con el tiempo, el joven señor se fue acercando a nosotros y nosotros le tomamos mucho cariño.

Un día que se encontraba particularmente deprimido, habló con nosotros, creo que fue bueno para los tres, él pudo aliviar un poco su dolor contándonos su historia y nosotros comprendimos muchas cosas que hasta ese momento no entendíamos.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó Akane indicándole a su vez a Maeko que había terminado su parte del trabajo. La mujer sonrió y sacó una sartén, en donde comenzó a incorporar uno que otro ingrediente que tomaba de distintos frascos y botellas.

-¿Puede agregar las verduras? –la chica asintió-. Ahora, debe mezclarlas hasta que yo le indique, sin dejar de revolver, ya que pueden quemarse.

-¿Así está bien? –preguntó Akane, haciendo lo que la anciana le había indicado.

-Está muy bien, yo voy a preparar el siguiente ingrediente y luego los juntaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Me preguntó qué tipo de cosas. Bueno, comprendimos el por qué de su comportamiento tan reservado y melancólico durante los primeros días en esta casa, también comprendimos por qué no había demostrado ningún pesar cuando la que creíamos, era su esposa, lo dejó de la noche a la mañana, entendimos su agresividad y molestia durante los meses posteriores a su llegada a Kumamoto y entendimos el motivo por el que cada año, durante las fiestas importantes, él se venía a refugiar acá, solo.

Así está bien –se interrumpió la mujer-. Sáquelo del fuego. Ahora déjelo a un lado para que repose y ayúdeme con esto –dijo indicando una cacerola con trozos de carne en su interior-. Debe realizar el mismo procedimiento que siguió con las verduras, cuidando de que no se queme ningún trozo. Para ayudarse, puede bajar el fuego, de esta forma la carne desprenderá gran parte de su jugo y quedará más sabrosa, al tiempo que tendrá menos posibilidades de quemarse.

-¿Sigo revolviendo? –dijo Akane bajando la llama de la cocina.

-Sí, lo esta haciendo muy bien.

-Gracias, es la primera vez en años que alguien me deja ayudarle en la cocina.

-Entonces, tendrá que venir a Kumamoto más seguido.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el que yo me encuentre aquí fue idea de Ranma, él casi me obligó a venir, no fue por mi propia voluntad.

-Y ahora que conoce el lugar, ¿se arrepiente?

-El lugar es maravilloso, pero yo no soy más que una intrusa aquí.

-¡Una intrusa!, Akane, usted es la única mujer que tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

-Pero yo soy sólo una simple empleada. Ranma me contrató para ser su asistente.

-Aún así, usted sigue siendo su esposa –afirmó Maeko levantando el cuchillo que había estado utilizando para remarcar sus palabras-, su verdadera esposa. Tiene derechos sobre esta propiedad.

-Usted no entiende Maeko, yo le dije que se alejara de mí hace doce años, el volver a encontrarlo no estaba en mis planes y me ha hecho daño. Me hubiese gustado seguir pensando que él era feliz con otra persona, que al final, uno de los dos había logrado ser feliz.

-Él nunca podrá ser feliz Akane, no sin usted.

-No trate de engañarme con esas cosas.

-No la estoy engañando, es la verdad. Desde que le conozco, nunca lo vi tan tranquilo, se nota en su rostro que encontró lo que le hacía falta para sentirse completo. La encontró a usted, o mejor dicho, la reencontró –dijo la mujer y ambas se observaron por unos segundos directamente a los ojos. Akane sonrojada e incrédula, Maeko sonriente y afable-. ¡Uy!, eso ya esta listo, ahora lo retiramos del fuego y lo unimos con las verduras.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí, esta cacerola es más grande, eso es, muy bien. Ahora debemos probarlo para decidir si le falta sazón –Maeko le dio a entender a Akane que probara los alimentos y luego lo hizo ella-, está muy bien así ¿no le parece?

-Sí, está sabroso.

-La felicito, su primera comida en esta casa será del agrado de todos. Se lo aseguro –la chica se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada de Maeko, ella sonrió nuevamente-. Usted es una joven encantadora, no me extraña que el señor la quiera a su lado.

-Maeko, no diga esas cosas, por favor.

-¿Por qué no?, es la verdad. Akane, le acabo de enseñar a preparar un sabroso platillo, no le puedo enseñar a amar, pero sí le puedo decir que es algo muy parecido.

-No le entiendo.

-Al amor hay que cuidarlo y dedicarle tiempo, igual que a la preparación de un plato de comida. Si no le dedica el tiempo suficiente, es probable que se arruine, como pasa con algunos platillos. Luego hay que atreverse a probarlo, a degustarlo, porque si se niega a hacerlo, no llegará a saber si es de su agrado y mucho menos del agrado de los demás, y si es sabroso y de su gusto, ¿por qué entonces dejar que se enfríe y se deteriore?, al contrario, debería disfrutarlo y degustarlo por el mayor tiempo posible, porque si no lo hace, puede arrepentirse por toda la vida de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y después, viene el paso de seguir practicando, para perfeccionar la receta y agregarle nuevos ingredientes. Yo no supe cómo hacerlo y ahora me ve aquí, a esta edad, sola, preparando ricos platillos que jamás podré compartir con nadie, al menos no con alguien que sea especial –ambas permanecieron en silencio, hasta que una voz irrumpió en la cocina.

-Maeko, traje un poco de...

-Señor Saotome, llegó temprano –dijo la mujer dándose vuelta para enfrentar al recién llegado. Akane por el contrario, permaneció dándole la espalda, nerviosa, sonrojada y sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-No es tan temprano si te fijas en el reloj –dijo él, indicando el aparato que colgaba sobre la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Uy! ¡Pero si es taradísimo! No se preocupe señor, ya terminamos con esto, en seguida serviré el almuerzo.

-No te apresures tanto –dijo él burlonamente-, puedo esperar, sólo vine a traer esto para que lo conserves fresco.

-Enseguida señor.

-Voy a ir a recorrer el jardín. Akane, ¿quieres venir?

-Yo...

-Akane, me fue de gran ayuda, pero ahora debería acompañar al señor, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

-Bueno, es que pensé...

-Yo les avisaré en cuanto tenga todo listo.

-Esta bien –dijo la joven mujer mientras caminaba con parsimonia hacia donde se encontraba su jefe, su vista siempre al piso. Él la observó intrigado cuando pasó por su lado, se encogió de hombros y la siguió, no fijándose en la amplia sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Maeko.

_**R & A**_

Habían disfrutado de un exquisito almuerzo todos juntos, daba la impresión de que eran una gran familia. Sin embargo, Akane se encontraba un tanto distante, distraída y nerviosa. Para Ranma, esto era señal de que ella aún pensaba en lo que había sucedido en Tokio, específicamente en la visita que ella había recibido de Genma, pero estaba muy lejos de imaginar que en realidad, el comportamiento de su joven esposa se debía a él.

Akane sentía que era absorbida por un mar de dudas, no podía negarse el hecho de que el compartir tan estrechamente con Ranma, había dado un vuelco a su vida. Se encontraba cuestionándose los hechos pasados, cuestionando su decisión de alejarlo de su lado, él se había comportado de una manera tan ¿especial?, ¿esa era la palabra?; su comportamiento había cambiado abruptamente después de las primeras tres semanas de trabajo, se preocupaba casi obsesivamente por ella, los fines de semana en los cuales, supuestamente, no debían verse ni hablarse, él siempre se las ingeniaba para llamarla o visitarla con alguna excusa, además estaba el hecho de su insistencia en recuperar esa 'supuesta' amistad y ahora que Maeko le había contado algunas cosas del pasado reciente de Ranma y al recordar las palabras que le dijera Hanae al respecto, ella se encontraba en medio de una gran disyuntiva, hacerle caso al conjunto de sentimientos que le inspiraba su jefe o ignorarlos y seguir los consejos de sus hermanas y amigos de mantenerse alejada de él, para no resultar dañada.

Lo cierto era que no se podía engañar, sentía algo muy fuerte por su jefe, algo muy parecido a los sentimientos que por él poseía en su adolescencia y eso la atemorizaba, había sufrido mucho al descubrir que para él no representaba nada más que una obligación impuesta por los padres de ambos y la llave para recibir una cuantiosa herencia, y ella se negaba a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Entre tanto, Ranma le había pedido que durante aquella tarde, lo ayudase a revisar unos documentos. Quería vender algunas porciones de terreno de los que era dueño en Kumamoto y necesitaba su opinión profesional, así es que pasaron el resto de la tarde revisando documentos. Ella haciendo acotaciones y él preguntando interesado por algún que otro punto.

Mientras él se acercaba a ella sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, sólo interesado en compartir su punto de vista e indicarle alguna cosa, ella se sentía cada vez más nerviosa y turbada por la cercanía física de su jefe, tratando de convencerse de que se trataba sólo de un amigo del pasado que necesitaba de su ayuda profesional.

Cuando él se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, ella pareció aliviarse y recuperar algo de serenidad. El tenerlo tan cerca hacia que no pudiera concentrarse y su nerviosismo se empezaba a notar, pero todo esfuerzo por calmarse se vino abajo cuando sintió la mano de su jefe posarse en su hombro y hablarle muy cerca de su rostro.

-Le pedí a Maeko que nos trajera un té. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado al notar cómo ella tensaba todo su cuerpo y cerraba abruptamente los ojos, tratando de controlar su respiración y los agitados latidos de su corazón.

-Sí –le dijo y dio gracias al cielo porque su jefe se había sentado y ahora sólo la observaba intrigado y preocupado-. Estoy bien, sólo... sólo fue un mareo.

-¿Un mareo? ¿Entonces estas enferma?

-No, quizá es por cansancio, estrés, qué sé yo, demasiada concentración durante toda la tarde.

-Entonces, creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar.

-No, puedo seguir. No fue nada, en serio.

-No discutas conmigo, esto puede esperar. Le diré a Maeko que te lleve el té a la habitación.

-Pero dijiste que te importaba estudiar estos documentos.

-Un día más o uno menos no harán la diferencia. ¿Te vas a tu habitación o quieres que te lleve en brazos?

Ella negó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y se puso en pie apenas escuchó aquellas palabras.

-No, está bien –dijo, apenas controlando su nerviosismo al hablar-. Iré a descansar un momento.

Él la observó hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. No entendía el comportamiento de su asistente, pero no pasaría otro día sin saber toda la verdad que había querido preguntar desde hacía doce años atrás. El día siguiente sería crucial para entender las razones que había tenido la chica para alejarlo de su lado.

_**R & A**_

Ese día se había despertado temprano, se quedó en la cómoda cama haciendo nada, sólo pensando en lo raro que resultaba toda esa situación. Hacía tres meses atrás, su vida transcurría tranquila, sin mayores preocupaciones que las de carácter económico, las cuales no dejaban de ser algo inquietante, pero que ella sabía, saldrían bien. Pero ahora, estaba allí, en la casa de su esposo, cuestionándose seriamente si conservaba sus cinco sentidos en su lugar, ya que tres meses atrás no podía pensar más que horribles cosas de su esposo y ahora se encontraba idealizando al hombre que doce años atrás le había destrozado el corazón. ¿Podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de ver las cosas para que durante el poco tiempo que llevaba junto a él, sus sentimientos dieran un vuelco tan grande al pasar del rencor, la desilusión y la tristeza a la esperanza, la ternura y el amor?. Lo cierto era que todas las sensaciones que ella creía dominadas, dormidas y enterradas profundamente, habían salido a flote y ahora su corazón latía con fuerza al escuchar la voz de su esposo, sus manos temblaban al sentirle cerca, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas al hacerle imaginar cosas que ella estaba segura, jamás llegarían a ocurrir.

-_Te estas comportando como una colegiala, olvídate de que algún día sentiste un amor tan grande por él, él jamás querrá nada contigo, sólo conseguirás hacerte daño... nuevamente_ –se regañaba internamente.

Poco tiempo pasó para que escuchara un llamado a su puerta, observó la hora, las 8:00, era bastante temprano, pero ella le indicó a la persona que se encontraba afuera que podía ingresar.

Maeko entró calmadamente y se acercó a la cama en donde descansaba Akane.

-Akane, el señor Saotome me pidió que le avisara que la estará esperando para salir en media hora.

-¿Salir? ¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, sólo me pidió que se lo comunicara.

-Esta bien, bajo enseguida.

-Bien, ¿necesita algo?

-No Maeko, muchas gracias.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y se retiró, Akane se incorporó y recibió el cálido saludo de Ryo, quien hasta ese momento dormía a los pies de la cama. Acarició la cabeza de su mascota y suspiró pensando en qué podría ser tan importante para que Ranma quisiera salir tan temprano, estaban a principios de primavera, pero las mañanas aún estaban frías. Se desperezó y se dispuso a cambiarse, era mejor enfrentar el problema que huir de él.

Una hora después, Akane se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de uno de los automóviles que Ranma tenía en su casa de Kumamoto, mirando distraídamente el paisaje.

Habían desayunado juntos nuevamente, Maeko haciendo alegres comentarios sobre trivialidades, su hermano Kenjiro, comentando sobre los últimos arreglos que pensaba hacer al jardín, Ranma acotando alguna que otra cosa y ella manteniéndose al margen de todo, luego, Ranma le había dicho que se preparara para salir, ella lo había hecho preguntándole adonde la llevaría, él le había dicho por toda respuesta que no fuera curiosa, que ya se enteraría, pero que no se preocupara porque no la llevaría a ningún lugar extraño.

Así las cosas, ahora se dirigían por un camino que ella no conocía, a un lugar que no sabía cual era y para algo que tampoco sabía.

-Llegamos –dijo Ranma estacionando el automóvil.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella.

-Bájate y lo verás.

Ella obedeció y la imagen que registró su cerebro fue de una belleza impresionante. Ranma, bajó también y cerró las puertas, luego se acercó a ella y le indicó que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Es el jardín Suizenji ¿Nunca oíste hablar de él?

-Creo que sí, aunque no estoy muy segura -contestó.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar. Y se aprecia mejor en las mañanas, cuando no hay mucha gente por los alrededores.

-Es maravilloso –comentó ella observando embelesada en todas direcciones. La vegetación, los lagos artificiales, los puentes de piedra, todo era bello. Incluso pudo reparar en una casa de té y un teatro en el interior, todo rodeado de arbustos, césped y caminos de piedrecilla.

-Ven, ¿te parece bien si nos sentamos allí? –indicó él.

Ambos se sentaron a la sombra de uno de los abundantes cedros que había en el lugar. El silencio reinante a esa hora de la mañana, era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el cantar de algún pájaro a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste Ranma? –preguntó ella finalmente.

-Pensé que te gustaría el lugar –contestó él.

-Me gusta, pero me refería a este viaje. ¿Por qué quisiste que te acompañara a Kumamoto?

-Quería hablar contigo –ella lo miró sin entender. ¿Hablar con ella?, pero si se veían cada día en la oficina. Él pareció comprender y aunque tenía la vista fija en el paisaje en frente suyo contestó a la pregunta que su asistente aún no formulaba-. Quería hablar contigo sin que nadie interrumpiera, sin presiones de ningún tipo.

-¿Y por eso estamos acá?

-También quería que conocieras mi refugio –el silencio se instauró entre ambos, luego de quedarse esperando que él continuara, ella volvió su vista al frente y se concentró en una bella garza que picoteaba cerca en uno de los estanques-. ¿Akane?

-Dime.

-Sé que te prometí no volver a hablar de esto, pero necesito saberlo.

-¿Qué cosa? –contestó ella imaginando perfectamente a lo que él se refería.

-Necesito saber por qué me alejaste de tu lado, por qué no tuviste el valor de decirme a la cara que yo no significaba nada para ti.

-Creo que ya te lo había dicho en la carta que le di a tu madre, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos queríamos ese matrimonio.

-¿Me preguntaste mi opinión Akane? –su voz era tranquila, pero ella sabía que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

-No hizo falta preguntarte nada, lo supe ese mismo día.

Él no respondió, su mente se encontraba recordando distintos episodios y frases que le había dicho ella y también otras personas. De pronto recordó algo que parecía importante, algo que le daría la clave para entender todo el asunto, sólo esperaba hacer la pregunta correcta.

-Hay algo que no calza en todo esto Akane. Dices que lo hiciste por ambos. Bien, puede que tengas algo de razón, pero ¿qué demonios pinta en todo esto Ukyo? Tú lo mencionaste, Mousse me dijo algo parecido y hasta Kasumi...

-¡Cuándo hablaste con Kasumi! –lo interrumpió.

-El lunes, luego de que papá nos interrumpiera, conversé con él y después de que él salió, Kasumi fue a verme. Me contó algunas cosas, cosas que tú no me habías comentado y de las que soy en parte responsable.

-No debió haberlo hecho –dijo ella en un susurro.

-Tan sólo se preocupa por ti, ella teme que yo te haga daño.

-Debo suponer que te dijo sobre mi breve estadía en una clínica siquiátrica.

-Algo hay de eso, pero no entiendo bien qué pude haber hecho para provocarte ese estado de depresión, qué pude haber hecho para que todos me odien y piensen que quiero dañarte.

-Ranma, dijimos que no hablaríamos más sobre aquello, me hace daño.

-Pero necesito saberlo –insistió él-. Es algo que me molesta cada día más, siento que si no logramos tener una conversación civilizada y aclarar todos los temas pendientes entre nosotros, jamás podremos volver a ser verdaderos amigos como lo fuimos, y en verdad, el recuperarte significa mucho para mí.

Él esperó a que las palabras hicieran efecto sobre ella, rogando para que comprendiera que él quería reivindicarse. Ya no era el adolescente que huía de sus problemas y que con olvidar las cosas se daba por satisfecho; no, ahora él quería enfrentar la situación, sabía que sería difícil, pero si ella quería empezar de cero como le había dicho, él quería saber el motivo. Akane pareció entenderlo y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y enfocar su mirada en uno de los puentes que decoraban el entorno frente a ella, comenzó a hablar, casi en un susurro. Ranma no quiso interrumpirla sabiendo que cualquier palabra que él dijese o cualquier movimiento que hiciese, pondría en riesgo la confesión de ella.

Entonces, ella le contó todo lo que había pasado la tarde del día en que habían unido sus vidas, le contó cómo en su interior esperaba que llegaran a un acuerdo de paz para tratar de llevarse bien. Ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a antiguas manías y a reconocer muchos de sus defectos, porque a pesar de todo, le quería y para eso había bajado de su habitación para buscarle en el Dojo, quería dejar todo en claro con él antes de irse a recibir esa herencia, pero no contaba con la escena que se le presentó nada más llegar a las puertas del lugar de entrenamiento, la cual pasó a detallar como si la estuviese viendo ante sus ojos. Esa escena se había grabado a fuego en su memoria y también en su corazón, recordaba cada palabra que había escuchado, cada gesto, cada sonido. Luego le relató el plan que había surgido en su cabeza para evitarle a él la desdichada convivencia que seguramente le provocaría el compartir su vida con ella y a ella la vergüenza y el dolor de sentirse despreciada y humillada públicamente. Le dijo cómo había convencido a Tofú para que la ayudase, cómo había fingido aquella caída por la escalera, cómo había logrado engañarlos a todos para que Ukyo, la chica a quien él quería ocupase su lugar. Luego le contó lo acontecido con su familia los días posteriores a su partida, de cómo su padre había reaccionado muy mal al principio, prácticamente renegando de ella y quitándole el habla, pero cómo luego había comprendido la situación. De cómo sus hermanas se habían preocupado por su salud, específicamente por su salud mental, ellas creían que la humillación que había sufrido la tenía sumida en una depresión profunda, la habían convencido para que se atendiera con un amigo de Tofú y el médico había recomendado internarla en una clínica 'especial'. Luego de permanecer por tres meses internada en aquel lugar, ella había comprendido que si lograba convencer a todos de que era la misma de antes, obligándose a salir de su estado de melancolía y tristeza, podría lograr que la sacaran de allí; lo consiguió y luego empezó a dedicarse única y exclusivamente a estudiar, pero durante su estadía en la clínica y debido a que él no había dado señales de vida, se convenció de que a él nunca le había importado ella realmente y que por lo tanto, si él no hacia ningún esfuerzo por devolver los documentos que se requerían para divorciarse, ella los firmaría y se los enviaría cada tres meses. Se podía imaginar lo desagradable que sería el estar casado con una mujer a quien nunca había querido y lo que sería no poder rehacer su vida al lado de quien él escogiera.

-...No debiste haber esperado tanto tiempo Ranma, no debiste haber jugado con algo tan serio como el matrimonio, todavía me tienes atada a ese compromiso y no quieres hacer nada al respecto, ¿por qué?. Tú querías a Ukyo, si las cosas entre ustedes no salieron bien, lo siento mucho, pero eso no te da derecho a disponer de mi vida.

Ella se quedó en silencio, ya lo había hecho, le había relatado gran parte de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido el día en que ella tomara la decisión de alejarlo de su lado y había complementado todo aquello diciéndole las cosas que habían sucedido después, había cumplido con su parte, ahora esperaba que él se diera por satisfecho y no siguiera insistiendo en el tema.

Ranma había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato, se había limitado a cerrar los ojos y escuchar pacientemente a su asistente, como un niño pequeño escucha a un adulto contarle un cuento, pero era innegable el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por conservar la calma.

Así que había sido por aquella conversación, ése había sido el detonante de todo el infierno en que se había transformado su vida después, una simple conversación que la chica había escuchado, para su mala suerte, no hasta el final. ¡Y él pensando que ella lo había rechazado porque quería librarse de él para seguir a otro! ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Si hubiese vuelto a Nerima el mismo día que su madre le entregara esos papeles, o tal vez a los días o semanas siguientes, le habría demostrado con hechos que la única mujer a quien él estaba dispuesto a amar, era a ella. Pero ahora, después de doce años, ¿podría cambiar el concepto que ella se había formado de él?, ¿podría ella creer en sus palabras?

Ranma sintió como Akane intentaba incorporarse.

-Espera un momento –dijo, y rogó para que sus palabras no hubiesen sonado como una orden-, por favor.

-Te dije lo que querías saber, ¿podemos dejar todo esto atrás?

-No, aún no.

-¿Qué más quieres?

-Me queda claro por qué hiciste todo eso Akane, pero te equivocaste –dijo tranquilamente, ella no dijo nada, permaneció mirando al frente, escuchando atenta lo que él iba a decir-. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó ese día, recuerdo que Ukyo fue a verme desesperada, pidiéndome explicaciones por lo que consideraba un error y un agravio a su persona. Sé que debes haber pensado lo peor de mí cuando escuchaste esa conversación...

-No solamente los escuché, también los vi –dijo con rencor no muy bien disimulado.

-Sí, pero si hubieses permanecido tan sólo unos segundos más, si hubieses escuchado un poco más, te habrías enterado de la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? No trates de convencerme ahora de que lo que vi y escuché no sucedió, de que fue un mal entendido y todas esas idioteces que solías decir.

-No, no trataré de convencerte de nada. Sé que ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es muy tarde para intentarlo, pero debo decirte que sí fue un mal entendido, aunque la verdad, ni siquiera fue eso. Simplemente, tú no escuchaste la parte más importante de lo que le dije a Ukyo, te fuiste antes de conocer la verdad.

-Ranma, no me hagas esto. Me pediste que te contara por qué había tomado la decisión de alejarte de mí, cumplí con eso. Ahora por favor, deja todo cómo está ¿si?, no hace falta que me expliques nada, que me convenzas de nada. Desde ahora en adelante, tú serás mi jefe, yo tu asistente y nada más.

-Ya te dije que no pienso renunciar a recuperarte, al menos como amiga.

-Son muchas las cosas que se oponen a ello.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No lo sé, es todo tan extraño. Además, a mi familia no le parece saludable el que estés cerca de mí, tu padre tampoco lo aprueba, incluso él piensa que yo volví a verte porque quiero tu dinero.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Entre otras cosas.

-Viejo estúpido.

-Ranma, él es tu padre, se preocupa por ti, así como mis hermanas se preocupan por mí.

-No, él siempre se ha preocupado sólo por él. Él siempre insistió en que yo firmara esos papeles de divorcio, siempre trató de envenenar el recuerdo que yo tenía de ti y de tu familia y hasta cierto punto lo consiguió, ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

-Pero ¿por qué?, yo no soy ninguna amenaza.

-Él cree que sí lo eres.

-Pero es simple de solucionar Ranma, sepárate de mí legalmente y…

-¡No quiero! ¿No puedes entenderlo?

-¡No, no puedo entenderlo! –explotó ella-. ¡No entiendo por qué te obligas a estar casado con alguien por doce años, alguien a quien nunca has querido más que como a una amiga! –ella lo miraba furiosa. Ese par de ojos café brillando intensamente, enfrentando el penetrante azul de la mirada de él-. ¡Dime por qué! -exigió.

Él la observaba molesto, pero muy dentro de su ser había anhelado verla actuar de ese modo, salvaje, olvidándose de quién era ella, de quién era él, de dónde estaban y de por qué estaban allí. Miles de recuerdos recorriendo su mente a una velocidad envolvente, miles de escenas similares, sólo faltaban los insultos y los golpes que en su juventud tan frecuentemente recibiera de esa misma chica y todo volvería atrás. Se obligó a salir de sus recuerdos y se obligó a contener las ganas locas que tenía de capturar esos labios con los suyos, para darle la respuesta que ella exigía.

-Porque esto es lo único que me ha mantenido con los pies sobre la tierra, Akane –dijo levantando su mano izquierda, mostrándole su anillo-. Porque es lo único que me recuerda que algún día fui feliz, sin importar las cuentas bancarias, las propiedades, los gimnasios o cualquier otra inversión; y porque me recuerda que algún día nos tuvimos el uno al otro, tal vez no como hubiésemos querido pero siempre nos tuvimos, nos apoyamos y confiamos mutuamente y mientras conserve este anillo en mi dedo, conservaré la esperanza de volver a recuperar en parte esa etapa de mi vida, la única en dónde pude ser como realmente soy, la única en dónde una persona me dejó mostrarme a ella sin tener que fingir lo que no soy.

Ella bajó su mirada, no podía seguir enfrentándolo, sabía que en cualquier momento sus ojos delatarían el estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

-No sabes cómo me gustaría creer lo que me dices –contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Siempre pusiste en duda lo que yo te decía –contestó él con algo de resentimiento-. Siempre creíste en lo que los demás te decían, en lo que escuchabas o en lo que veías, pero la mayoría de las veces lo que vemos, escuchamos o nos cuentan no es lo que realmente sucede.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que sucedió ese día?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Ella cerró sus ojos estudiando lo que contestaría a aquella pregunta. Sí, quería saberlo, pero era innegable que tenía miedo. Si él le decía lo que ella quería escuchar, esos insulsos sentimientos que comenzaban a renacer en ella cobrarían mayor envergadura y por ende le sería mucho más difícil ocultarlos y escapar de ellos; pero si por el contrario, su respuesta era la que ella se había imaginado durante todos esos años, le sería mucho más fácil desencantarse nuevamente, aunque su delicado corazón sufriría nuevamente y esta vez sería el doble, ya que estaba obligada a permanecer otros ocho meses junto a su tormento. En un intento por evadir su respuesta, cambio su pregunta.

-Me basta con saber si alguna vez te importé –dijo susurrante Él la observó, ella permanecía con la mirada baja, no dejándole ver su rostro y una punzada de remordimiento se instauró en su corazón, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo con toda esa conversación, con todos esos recuerdos y también sabía que todo lo que él le pudiera decir no serviría para convencerla de sus renovados sentimientos hacia ella, pero al menos le darían un indicio, una base en la cuál poder apoyarse.

-Siempre has sido la persona más importante para mí Akane –dijo con convicción-, y lo seguirás siendo.

Ella abrió los ojos, pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista, en vez de eso, comenzó a incorporarse tranquilamente y se dio media vuelta con rapidez.

-Bien –dijo con voz queda. Ranma se puso en pie y la tomó de una de sus muñecas, ella se sobresaltó y lo observó por sobre su hombro.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó él-. ¿Te importé alguna vez?

-Deberías saberlo –contestó, para luego comenzar a caminar soltándose del agarre que él ejercía sobre su brazo-. No por nada me arrojé ante varios ataques de tus enemigos y estuve dispuesta a casarme contigo en dos oportunidades. Pero la respuesta es sí, me importabas Ranma… más de lo que crees –finalizó la frase casi para sí.

-¿Ya no? –quiso saber él.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a caminar lentamente en dirección al automóvil. Él la observó por unos segundos y luego comenzó a caminar tras ella.

Había obtenido más respuestas de las que había esperado y en su mente ya empezaba a elaborar una nueva estrategia, no por nada era un maestro en las artes marciales. Esa conversación, si bien no completa del todo, le había demostrado que debía seguir con sus planes. Se tomaría las cosas con calma, ahora sabía que iba por buen camino, también sabía quienes eran sus aliados y quienes sus enemigos y lo más importante, le había quedado claro que su esposa le había profesado un profundo cariño. Tal vez lo seguía haciendo, pero tenía miedo. Eso lo entendía a la perfección, ella había sufrido mucho más que él y todo por un error, un mal entendido que él estaba dispuesto a borrar de la memoria de su esposa, pero para lograrlo debía tener paciencia y darle tiempo al tiempo. Él había madurado y esperaría lo que fuera necesario para conquistar el corazón de ella, su sueño inalcanzable, su pedazo de cielo en la tierra de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Lo siento por lo extenso!... estaba inspirada, je, je. Bien, ni yo misma sé como seguirán las cosas de aquí en adelante para esta pareja, así es que, ya veremos…

2.-Dos notitas aclaratorias:

-El plato de comida que ayuda a preparar Akane, ni yo misma sé qué es, me inventé una receta muy superficial, por eso no quise dar nombres, así es que lo dejo a su imaginación (¿carne con verduras puede ser? jajaja, no soy buena inventando recetas culinarias, lo siento).

-El jardín Suizenji existe realmente en Kumamoto, es precioso, si tienen la oportunidad de buscarlo en la red y encuentran imágenes, verán que tengo razón. Yo lo conocí por fotografías que me facilitó un familiar que tuvo la suerte de estar allí (reconozco que sentí muchísima envidia en ese momento, pero… igual quiero a mi primita) y me enamoré de lugar. ¡Si incluso sacan agua del lago para preparar el té que sirven en la casa de té del interior del jardín y también posee una replica a escala del monte Fuji!

3.- Agradecimientos: A todas aquellas personas que me honran con la lectura de esta historia y ya me faltan palabras para agradecer a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen con cada una de sus palabras y sobre las ideas que algunos me han dado, no se inquieten que ya mi cabecita esta trabajando en ello y veré la forma de incorporarlas a la historia. Bueno, a _**akemyanngel, Nia06, Milk Goku, Barbs21, Carito**_ (X 2, jeje), _**orochi **_(La aparición de Genma fue breve y así se quedará… por el momento jeje. Gracias por el review orochi), _**Hitoki-chan, Yumita, SoraDark666, Sele, BLANDY**_ (Oh, lo siento si el romance va lento, pero es porque sucederán muchas cosas más… te lo aseguro, gracias por tus palabras), _**Joel, neoranma, Sofi, Yram**_ (Ojalá te haya gustado el viajecito, es un viaje aclaratorio pero aseguro que servirá mucho para el futuro inmediato. Gracias por seguir leyendo y opinando), _**lerinne, Marce, Shojo88, Vanessa, Jade Saotome**_ y **_Vero_** (Gracias por tanto elogio jajaja, terminaré sonrojándome. No tengo nada que disculparte, a mí me basta con que leas este escrito, con eso ya soy inmensamente feliz). Gracias, gracias, gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindan a esta historia, que no sería nada sin sus lectores, muchísimas gracias por todo.

Será hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Que estén todos muy bien, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	9. Dicen por ahí

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**He tenido suficiente... (Closer)**

*** * *  
**

Capitulo IX

**"Dicen por ahí..."**

Los días habían pasado fugazmente. Luego del viaje a Kumamoto, Ranma y Akane habían vuelto a la rutina del trabajo y poco a poco, las cosas retomaban la relativa normalidad en la que se encontraban antes de su visita a aquella localidad.

El joven empresario había decidido no mencionar nada relacionado con la estadía en su refugio para no presionar a su asistente, la que se daba cuenta de la decisión de su jefe y le agradecía por la gentileza que estaba teniendo con ella.

A pesar de que Akane trataba de concentrarse exclusivamente en su trabajo, las horas que pasaba junto a su jefe hacían que cada noche se retirara a la comodidad de su habitación con más dudas respecto a la relación que poco a poco se había ido instaurando entre ambos.

Él le había dicho en Kumamoto que ella siempre había sido importante para él y que lo seguiría siendo y cada vez que ella recordaba aquella confesión, se sentía como una quinceañera, pero luego se obligaba a olvidarse de las que consideraba, ilusiones tontas, para centrarse en lo que realmente importaba, el trabajo para la Black Ryū Company, que durante esos días debía decidir entre muchos proyectos, el que elegiría para la que sería su campaña publicitaria para esa temporada, por lo que habían sostenido varias reuniones con distintas e importantes agencias publicitarias de las más prestigiosas del país.

A mitad de aquella semana, Akane había decidido que era tiempo de elegir finalmente a la agencia que firmaría el contrato de la campaña publicitaria, por lo que sin esperar más tiempo, se presentó en la oficina de su jefe.

-¡Ranma! –irrumpió la chica sin anunciarse, costumbre que había adquirido durante los últimos días y que a él en particular le agradaba bastante, ya que le demostraba con aquel gesto que poco a poco estaba recuperando algo de confianza; por lo demás, él nunca se encontraba ocupado cuando se trataba de atender a su esposa.

-Debemos definir los… perdón –susurró sonrojada percatándose que él se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-...Sí, lo sé, pero qué quieres que haga, me encuentro muy ocupado y no podré ir a verte cuando lo tenía presupuestado –Akane sentía cómo la curiosidad por saber con quién hablaba él de ese modo tan familiar la aguijoneaba. Además, estaba siendo plenamente conciente de una sensación que hacía muchos años no se instauraba en la boca su estomago, lo que reconoció como el inicio de un posible ataque de celos. Lo vio reír con algún comentario hecho por la otra persona y se sintió excluida, luego lo observó indicarle por gestos que lo esperara y que tomara asiento, ella negó bruscamente con la cabeza y permaneció de pie obstinadamente apretando las carpetas que tenía entre sus manos, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-... Lo sé, también te he extrañado... te aseguro que más de lo que imaginas... ¿cómo que no lo demuestro?... está bien, lo diré de nuevo, te he extrañado y te quiero mucho...

Akane parecía no darse cuenta de sus acciones, pues en esos momentos, además de seguir apretando las carpetas que sostenía, su rostro reflejaba molestia y una notoria arruga entre sus cejas indicaba que ese no era un buen momento para hacerle algún comentario que la hiciera enojar, además, había empezado a dar pequeños y rítmicos golpecitos en el suelo con su pie derecho.

-... Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias... te quiero mucho, cuídate... te lo prometo, apenas tenga un tiempo iré a verte y te daré todos los besos que te debo... ¡sí, sé que son bastantes! –rió él, mientras su asistente se sentía cada vez más incómoda y desconcertada-... está bien, está bien, adiós –colgó finalmente el teléfono y observó a su asistente, algo en su semblante le indicó que la Akane que se encontraba de pie frente a él no era la misma que había entrado alegremente minutos atrás-. Dime Akane.

Ella guardó silencio por un par de segundos, quería tratar de controlarse, aunque era muy poco lo que podía hacer para fingir una alegría y pasividad que no sentía en ese momento.

-Venía a entregarte esto para que lo revises, tienes que tomar una decisión –dijo casi arrojándole las carpetas, con voz fría y molesta, sus ojos brillaban por la repentina furia que sentía.

Él tomó las carpetas y las ordenó con parsimonia mientras la observaba, ese 'tienes que tomar una decisión' distaba mucho del 'tenemos que tomar una decisión', la forma en que ella generalmente usaba para referirse a esos asuntos. Una sonrisa se formó en su mente, quería reír a carcajadas con el comportamiento de ella, pero lo consideró inadecuado. Su esposa estaba celosa, podía notarlo y a él le encantaba.

-¿Decisión? –contestó haciéndose el desentendido, disfrutaría un poco más del espectáculo que ella le brindaba.

-Sobre la campaña publicitaria –dijo ella apáticamente-. Tengo que contactarme hoy en la tarde con la agencia para concertar una reunión de trabajo y todavía no me dices cuál escogiste.

-Oh, bien, y supongo que es urgente, por eso no pudiste esperar hasta la tarde.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –dijo arqueando una ceja y mirándolo desafiante-. Porque si es así, lo siento.

-No, no interrumpiste nada –contestó no aguantando la sonrisa que lentamente se fue formando en sus labios.

Eso fue más de lo que podía soportar su asistente. Frunciendo aún más el entrecejo se acercó amenazante y le arrebató las carpetas de las manos.

-¡No se qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, pero yo no estoy jugando! –dijo con una mano en la cintura, mientras con la otra agitaba las carpetas como si se tratasen de un abanico frente al rostro sorprendido de su jefe-. Si te sientes con ganas de tomar una decisión seria respecto a la campaña de tu empresa –enfatizó las dos últimas palabras-, los papeles los encontraras en mi oficina. ¡No tengo porqué estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo aquí, mientras tú tienes la mente en otro lugar! –finalizó girando sobre sus talones, para luego salir furibunda del despacho de su jefe, dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

Afuera, dos hileras de cabezas observaban fijamente hacia la dirección de tan estruendoso golpe, especulando entre murmullos qué podía haber sucedido. Luego todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver avanzar a una menuda mujer de cortos cabellos azulados a gran velocidad, vociferando en contra del dueño de la empresa, sin ningún disimulo.

Las dos hileras de cabezas la seguían hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y cuando ella se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en vez de avergonzarse les regaño a todos.

-¡Ustedes qué miran!

Algunas de las cabezas negaron rápidamente, otras simplemente se agacharon y otras fingieron estar muy concentradas en sus respectivos asuntos. Akane gruño un par de palabras más y desapareció dentro de su oficina con otro gran portazo. Los murmullos se reactivaron con mayor intensidad, hasta que se fueron apagando poco a poco minutos después, al observar el avance de un tranquilo y sonriente hombre de negros y largos cabellos firmemente trenzados, haciendo el mismo camino que antes hiciera la mujer, pero en vez de ir ofuscado, canturreaba una alegre y contagiosa canción, sonriendo y saludando a sus empleados con inclinaciones de cabeza, manos en los bolsillos y ojos que brillaban de una forma pícara.

-"_Open up your eyes. Then you'll realize. Here I said was my. __Everlasting __love.__ Need you by my side. Come and be my bride. You'll never be denied. __Everlasting__ love ..."_(1)

Llegó al final del pasillo, dobló en dirección a la oficina de su asistente, todos los escritorios quedaron en silencio, sus ocupantes estaban expectantes de lo iba a pasar, habían dejado de teclear, de escribir, de hablar entre ellos y los que habían estado hablando por teléfono cortaron abruptamente la comunicación. De pronto se escuchó una súplica.

-Señor Saotome, ella dijo que nadie podía...

-Calma Tomomi, sé como tratar a la fierecilla.

Acto seguido, se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta de madera, para luego abrirse con rapidez y lo último que escucharon los empleados fue un estridente grito femenino.

-¡Dije que no quería ver...-un golpe seco interrumpió el chillido cuando la puerta se cerró.

Fue entonces cuando los murmullos se convirtieron en cuchicheos más elevados, todos opinando sobre la situación que se estaba viviendo en la oficina desde la llegada de la señorita Tendo.

Inmediatamente, los escritorios se fueron vaciando y sus ocupantes se congregaron alrededor de uno de ellos, al centro del pasillo donde trabajaba una chica de unos veinticinco años, de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que según todos, era una experta observadora del comportamiento humano y quien se había atrevido a especular en varias ocasiones sobre la presumible relación extra laboral que supuestamente mantenían sus superiores a escondidas.

-¡Te diste cuenta de cómo se comportaron ambos! –exclamó una entusiasta chica de anteojos.

-Sí, ella estaba furiosa. ¿Qué le habrá hecho él para ponerla así? –comentó su compañera.

-Yo opino que aquí hay gato encerrado. Ellos tienen algo –afirmó la chica que supuestamente, era una erudita en el tema.

-¿Algo? –preguntó un joven alto, de negros cabellos alborotados, acercándose al grupo de curiosos compuesto por hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en el piso -. ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo", Eiko?.

-¡Un romance oculto, Tokuma! ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? –sentenció.

-No lo creo, deben ser discusiones profesionales.

-Tokuma, ninguna mujer se pone tan furiosa como la señorita Tendo por temas laborales, aquí hay amor. De eso estoy segura.

-Pero cómo puede ser, ella lleva un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo –se acercó al grupo una ingenua jovencita de cortos cabellos cobrizos.

-El señor Saotome también lleva anillo de bodas, pero no esta casado –acotó otra empleada con total seguridad-. Hanae me comentó que su esposa había muerto hacía muchos años y que él no solía hablar de ella.

-¿Y tú crees que el caso de ella sea el mismo? –preguntó la jovencita de corta cabellera.

-No lo sé, pero de que hay algo entre ellos estoy segura.

-Sea como sea, con una asistente privada como la señorita Tendo a mi lado, yo dejaría de lado a cualquiera.

-¡Eres un pervertido Naito! –exclamaron varias chicas a la vez.

-¿Por qué?, sólo estoy poniéndome en el lugar de mi jefe... es demasiada tentación, ¿no lo creen chicos?

-Sí –asintieron soñadoramente los hombres que allí habían.

-¡Oigan!, la mayoría de ustedes son hombres casados o comprometidos, ¿no tienen vergüenza?

-No hay nada de malo en soñar un poco.

-Los que deben estar enterados de algo más son Tomomi, Ryoichi y Yuki.

-Tienes razón, ellos deben tener mayores informaciones.

-Aunque la evidencia salta a la vista. ¿No se han dado cuenta de cómo ha cambiado el ánimo del jefe en los últimos meses?, es decir, siempre fue relajado, pero se notaba algo triste, en cambio ahora, lleva una sonrisa que nadie le puede quitar del rostro, siempre anda tras ella, parece su guardaespaldas, la cuida y la protege, invade su espacio personal y a ella parece no importarle, es más, parece estar acostumbrada a ello, es como si ella le perteneciera, con sus gestos le indica a cualquiera que debe mantenerse alejado de ella y escucharon cómo la llamó hace un rato... ¡le dijo fierecilla!

-Es cierto, yo lo escuché, pero eso no significa nada ¿o si? –comentó una joven de rubia cabellera rizada.

-¿Cómo que no significa nada?, ¡significa mucho! –continuó Eiko-. Es una muestra del grado de confianza que existe entre ellos. Jamás escuche al jefe decirle algún apodo a Hanae.

-Es diferente, ella es una señora y la señorita Tendo tiene la misma edad del jefe, es bella, y el sueño de todo hombre –aportó otro de los jóvenes.

-Pero está casada, o lo estuvo.

-Y si yo fuera el jefe, ese detallito no me importaría para nada.

-¿Ese "detallito", Tokuma?

-Sí, detallito –afirmó el aludido-. Y en mi opinión... ¡vaya! –exclamó de pronto-, ahí hay alguien que puede sacarnos de muchas dudas. ¡Ryoichi, amigo mío!.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba un joven de unos treinta años, de castaños y cortos cabellos, cargando unos rollos de papel y un par de archivadores. Él joven miró sorprendido a todos sus compañeros que lo observaban como una jauría de fieras, a punto de lanzarse sobre una suculenta presa... y él era la presa.

-Ryoichi, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Bueno, yo debería ir a ver a la señorita Tendo y...

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, en estos momentos, ella se encuentra ocupada con el señor Saotome. Ven Ryoichi, queremos consultarte algo.

Todos los allí reunidos asintieron con una expresión intrigante y al joven le pareció que iba a enfrentarse a un tribunal.

-Es... está bien –dijo temeroso dirigiéndose al centro de la oficina.

Mientras esto ocurría afuera, dentro del despacho de Akane el espectáculo era digno de verse.

Ranma había entrado sonriente a la oficina de su asistente y ella se había indignado aún más si era posible, levantándose bruscamente de su cómodo sillón para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Le dije a Tomomi que no quería ver a nadie y eso te incluye! –le espetó.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, yo me tomé esta libertad.

-¿Vienes a revisar esos documentos o a quitarme valiosos minutos con tonterías?

-No sé a qué te refieres Akane.

-Lo sabes muy bien Saotome.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, otra prueba de que ella se encontraba furiosa y que no podía controlar esa furia. Él solo sonreía ante la evidencia de que había conseguido puntos a su favor, estaba seguro que su esposa estaba completamente celosa de la llamada que había escuchado, que no sabía cómo enterarse de quién era la persona que había estado hablando con él y que él estaba siendo objeto de su descarga emocional. Sí, las cosas estaban resultando tal y como él quería, sólo debía esperar un poco más y entonces...

-¡Responde! –interrumpió ella con un grito su tren de pensamientos.

-Sí, vine a echar un vistazo a esos "papeles urgentes".

-¡Un vistazo! ¡Es una campaña importante maldita sea! ¿No puedes hacer un esfuerzo por tomar las cosas un poco más en serio?

-Primero, yo tomo las cosas en serio Akane; segundo, me gustaría saber por qué estas tan furiosa y tercero, ¿desde cuándo maldices? –sonrió ampliamente él.

Ella se quedó pasmada, ¿tan enojada estaba para no darse cuenta de lo que decía?. Trató de controlarse, respirando repetidas veces y haciendo todo lo posible para que él no notase su esfuerzo, luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio, él la siguió y se sentó frente a ella tomando las manoseadas carpetas con los desordenados y un poco arrugados papeles dentro. Ella lo observó y luego giró su sillón para mirar por el ventanal a su derecha y concentrarse en observar la ciudad, él bajó la primera carpeta contemplándola por sobre ella y sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Puedo revisar esto mientras almuerzo?, ya se acerca la hora y me gustaría escaparme unos minutos antes –dijo con calma, esperando su reacción.

Ella tensó su cuerpo de inmediato. Quería escaparse antes ¿para qué?, para salir a almorzar, ¿con quién?, ¡quizá una jovencita de exuberante figura a la que tantos besos le debía!

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras –contestó fríamente, rogando para que sus palabras no denotaran sus celos.

-Ven conmigo –pidió él

-No tengo hambre.

-Vamos, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, conozco un lugar que es...

-¡Que no tengo hambre! –le interrumpió bruscamente.

-Está bien –dijo él, apenas conteniendo las ganas de reír-. ¡Cielos!, no sé lo qué es lo te puso así pero deberías decírmelo para no volver a hacerlo –comentó.

Por respuesta sólo recibió un gruñido y un encogimiento de hombros que a él le pareció de lo más cómico, lo que provocó que soltara una risita ahogada

-Mi madre tiene razón, sigues siendo la misma de siempre Akane –dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente mientras se recargaba en la silla. Ella giró el sillón de cuero para observarle con la sorpresa reflejada en sus bellas facciones-. Y por cierto, quiere verte. Le prometí que uno de estos días iría a visitarla, espero que puedas ir conmigo.

-Ella... yo... ¿cómo?

La situación era tan cómica que él no aguantó el ataque de risa que había estado conteniendo. Su asistente no reaccionaba, sólo parpadeó mirándolo incrédula y luego curvó sus labios en una insipiente sonrisa que se fue intensificando.

-De qué... ¿de qué te estas riendo?

-Tu cara... es muy graciosa... y tu expresión...

-Me sorprende que tu madre quiera verme, después de todo...

-Después de todo, ella te quiere mucho –le interrumpió-, y a toda tu familia. Por eso me acaba de llamar, para preguntarme si era verdad lo que mi padre le había dicho, que tú y yo estamos trabajando juntos.

Akane lo miró inclinando su cabeza a un costado. ¿Lo acababa de llamar? Entonces, las palabras cariñosas, los buenos deseos, ¡los besos que debía!, todo era para... ¿su madre?. Se sintió como una verdadera estúpida. Estaba celosa de su madre, ¡de su madre!. Movió su cabeza regañándose y diciéndose unas cuantas palabrotas internamente cuando escuchó que su jefe se dirigía a ella nuevamente

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, muy bien.

-Bueno, entonces ¿me acompañas a almorzar?

-Yo...

-Sé que tienes hambre Akane y quizá hayas tenido una mala mañana, problemas con tus hermanas o qué sé yo, no me interesa porque puedo darme cuenta que tu humor esta mejorando. Qué te parece si lo mejoramos aún más que con un buen almuerzo.

-Está bien –contestó sonriendo y a él le pareció que era testigo de un nuevo amanecer.

-Vamos, y no olvidaremos las famosas propuestas –dijo tomándolas del escritorio y acompañando a su asistente hasta la puerta.

Cuando salían en dirección al elevador, ninguno de los dos se percató de la sospechosa actitud que tenían los empleados del piso, tampoco se midieron al soltar ambos una sonora risotada provocada por un comentario que él le había hecho, lo que despertó aún más el interés del personal. Las risas se perdieron y todos los allí presentes se volvieron a juntar en un mismo lugar.

-Se los dije, aquí hay gato encerrado –afirmó Eiko.

Los variados comentarios y teorías sobre el cada vez más seguro romance entre las dos personas más importantes de la empresa se convirtieron rápidamente en el tema obligado para el personal que con ellos trabajaban diariamente. Así las cosas, en una semana, las hipótesis generadas se fueron intensificando y expandiendo a los distintos sectores de la empresa, empezando así una cadena de comentarios y apreciaciones de los distintos empleados, lo que fue distorsionando una historia que si bien, nadie tenía la certeza absoluta de que fuese verdadera, sí podían decir que tenían muchas pistas de que había algo más que una simple relación laboral entre el presidente de la compañía y su bella asistente.

Ahora, las especulaciones eran variadas, y lo que había empezado como un rumor de pasillos, se convirtió rápidamente en un secreto a voces: el dueño de la empresa, uno de los más ricos y atractivos empresarios del país, el campeón retirado de las competencias de artes marciales estaba enamorado de su asistente y ella también lo estaba de él. Todos los empleados se encontraban dichosos con la noticia, su jefe era una excelente persona, se merecía ser feliz y qué mejor que lo fuera con una mujer tan maravillosa como la señorita Tendo, quien se había ganado el cariño de todos los que la rodeaban. Sí, no había duda, ellos dos hacían una linda pareja y todos se alegraban por ellos.

_**R & A**_

-La próxima semana tenemos la reunión con la agencia publicitaria. Necesito que ustedes me preparen el informe final con los requerimientos y costos que significará sacar la campaña adelante. Debo tener todo estudiado antes del martes.

-No se preocupe jefa, tendrá todo listo sobre su escritorio el lunes a primera hora.

-Bien, también quiero un informe sobre la productividad durante estos cinco primeros meses. ¿Puedes encargarte Ryoichi?

-Claro jefa, cuente con ello –contestó el joven con sinceridad.

-Tenemos que adelantar trabajo, o de lo contrario, el próximo mes tendremos problemas y extensas jornadas de trabajo –dijo Akane.

-Sí, no quiero permanecer aquí hasta pasada la media noche. ¿Recuerdas el año anterior Tomomi?

-Bastante bien –contestó la chica en tono cansino.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la conversación de las tres personas presentes. Akane sonrió al ver la luz roja posada en el número de anexo de su jefe. Él no había estado en todo el día en la oficina y ella ya había perdido la esperanza de verlo, ya que se acercaba la hora de salida, pero en ese momento, al observar la lucecita parpadeando, su rostro pareció resplandecer. Sus dos acompañantes se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron levemente.

-Dime... –contestó sin más-. No, ha sido un día bastante agradable... Sí, puede que sea porque no has estado molestando por aquí... Entonces, para qué preguntas... -rió ella dándose vuelta en el sillón para mirar por el ventanal, olvidando totalmente que era observada por dos curiosos colaboradores-...Bien, no tienes para qué molestarte y hacer berrinches, no necesito un bebé a mi alrededor... No sé, todavía tengo un par de cosas que atender... Bueno, si tú quieres... Termino acá y nos vamos... ¡Ranma, eres un...!, olvídalo, no pienso hacer algo así... Veinte minutos, está bien –dijo cortando la llamada, la sonrisa en su rostro y su semblante relajado no pasaron desapercibidos para sus colaboradores-. ¿En qué estábamos?

-El trabajo que debemos adelantar –contestó Ryoichi.

-Ah si. Me interesa mucho que empecemos a adelantar esos temas, ¿les parece?

-Sí- contestaron ambos.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Tomomi habló casi en forma descuidada, mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta de apuntes.

-Akane, ¿eres casada? –la aludida la miró algo sorprendida, pero sonrió por el inusitado interés de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Sí, soy casada –contestó con calma-. Aunque estoy separada hace doce años.

-¡Doce años! Entonces, debiste casarte muy joven –comentó interesada la joven.

-A penas iba a cumplir los 17.

-¿Y por qué sigues llevando el anillo de bodas?

-Costumbre –fue la simple respuesta de su jefa.

-¿Y no te has vuelto a enamorar? –preguntó cada vez más intrigada la chica, Ryoichi se sentía algo incómodo, aunque debía reconocer que el tema le interesaba.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida? –dijo Akane eludiendo la pregunta.

-Bueno... es que... llevas cuatro meses a cargo, casi cinco y no sabemos mucho de ti, ¿cierto Ryoichi?

-Eh...yo...

-Ya, bueno. La historia es breve, soy casada hace doce años y separada desde esa misma fecha, nuestro matrimonio fue un arreglo entre nuestros padres y nunca compartí mi vida con mi esposo. Respecto a si me he vuelto a enamorar, puedo decir que la respuesta es sí, pero eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a ir ventilando públicamente. ¿Algo más?

-No... por ahora.

Akane comenzó a reír alegremente, le resultaba cómico el interés de sus colaboradores, Tomomi rió también y Ryoichi las observaba con una mezcla de diversión e incomodidad reflejada en su semblante.

-Bien chicos, es todo. Pueden retirarse, nos vemos el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes Akane –dijeron ambos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando cerraron tras de sí, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-Casada y separada, eso le da libertad para mantener un romance con quien quiera, incluyendo nuestro apuesto jefe –comentó Tomomi.

-Sí, y dijo que se había vuelto a enamorar, ¿estaría hablando del jefe? –preguntó su compañero.

-Yo creo que si, ¿no te diste cuenta de su reacción cuando la llamó?, y eso de "veinte minutos y nos vamos", quiere decir que saldrán juntos. Si te pones a analizarlo, es sospechoso. Es viernes por la tarde, no se han visto en todo el día, pero él la llama y ella queda de inmediato en las nubes y quedan para salir juntos, quizá a cenar y luego de una romántica cena...

-¡Tomomi!, empiezas a imaginar cosas.

-Pero dime que no sería romántico.

-Sí, si fuera cierto, solo estamos suponiendo cosas.

-Pero sus respuestas dejan mucho a la imaginación –ella se aclaró la voz y tomó aire para citar las palabras de su jefa-... "¡Ranma, eres un...!, olvídalo, no pienso hacer algo así". La escuchaste Ryoichi. ¿A qué se refería?, ¿eres un qué?, ¿qué es lo que no piensa hacer?

-Hum... también está lo de compararlo con un bebé.

-Eso fue muy tierno.

-Bien, sea como sea, está claro que ellos tienen algo, las chicas tenían razón.

-Sí, y me alegraría mucho más si ellos permanecieran juntos por muchos años, hacen una bella pareja.

-Tienes razón. Por cierto Tomomi, ¿tienes tiempo?

-¿Para qué?

-No sé, podríamos salir... tomarnos algo.

-Acepto –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces, vamos.

-Vamos.

Los jóvenes dejaron sus notas, apuntes y carpetas en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al elevador. Si se hubiesen demorado dos minutos, se hubieran encontrado con otra alegre pareja que salía de la oficina de presidencia y se dirigía al mismo elevador. Era innegable que los rumores que habían empezado a circular tenían algo de ciertos, aunque nadie podía diferenciar hasta dónde llegaba lo verídico de ellos y desde dónde comenzaba la imaginación del personal.

_**R & A**_

Los estridentes sonidos de cajas cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y el polvo que salía por la puerta y las ventanas del gran salón de entrenamiento rompía el esquema de una agradable mañana de primavera en Nerima.

Akane se había levantado temprano, decidida a no dejar pasar un día más para darle un aspecto decente al Dojo de sus antepasados, que con el pasar de los años y la nula actividad que tenía, se había convertido en algo parecido a una bodega.

Tenía cajas desplegadas por toda la duela, unas muy grandes y otras más pequeñas, había distintos implementos de aseo desperdigados por todas partes y un asustado Ryo, seguía a su dueña con curiosidad por todo el lugar.

Ella se encontraba radiante, tenía la firme idea de darle vida a ese lugar tan querido para ella y estaba convencida de que una vez que se deshiciera de todas las cosas inservibles acumuladas durante años allí y luego de una buena limpieza, el lugar se encontraría en condiciones de servirle para realizar uno de sus mayores proyectos. Con los problemas económicos que había heredado de su padre prácticamente solucionados, gracias a los ingresos que recibía por su trabajo en la empresa de Ranma, ahora podía soñar con darle un nuevo giro a ese lugar tan especial para ella.

Se encontraba clasificando algunos objetos del interior de las cajas, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente pensando en que podían ser los repartidores de la tienda en donde había comprado algunos artículos que le servirían para la reparación de las paredes y el techo del Dojo, por lo que se apresuró en abrir, no quería que esa gente se fuera al pensar que no había nadie en casa. Ryo la siguió ladrando alegremente a su lado. Cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió, no esperó encontrarse con su despreocupado jefe, quien la observaba intrigado.

-¿Tú? –preguntó ella igualmente sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la observó con detenimiento y se echó a reír. La verdad, el aspecto de ella no era para nada el que podía esperarse de una alta ejecutiva de una empresa de reconocimiento como la Black Ryū Company. Vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla azul, una pañoleta rosada en su cabeza y unas cómodas sandalias, su aspecto distaba mucho del que cualquiera hubiese esperado de la asistente de presidencia de una empresa de renombre, pero todo esto no hubiera causado la risa de nadie, si no hubiese estado complementado con un rostro empolvado, unos brazos y piernas en igual estado y la ropa totalmente sucia.

-Pareces una pordiosera –comentó Ranma.

-No es gracioso –dijo ella observando su aspecto-. Estoy limpiando el Dojo, ¿cómo quieres que luzca?

-Ah, eso explica el atuendo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería invitarte a almorzar, pero como estas en el papel de cenicienta...-dijo abriéndose paso al interior de la casa-. ¡Hola amigo!, ¿cómo estás Ryo?

El perro ladró y movió su cola, mientras ella observaba asombrada a su jefe despojarse de la chaqueta que estaba usando y dirigirse con toda confianza en dirección al Dojo.

-¿Dónde vas? –quiso saber.

-Al Dojo.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo cerrando la puerta y apresurándose para alcanzarlo-. Pero ¿no se suponía que ibas a ir a almorzar?

-Contigo –contestó él-, pero como creo que no podrás acompañarme, yo te haré compañía y te ayudaré arreglando el desastre que debes haber ocasionado en ese lugar.

-¿Desastre?

-Por tu aspecto, parece que hubieses salido de dentro de una chimenea Akane, así es que...-el joven empresario soltó un silbido al ver la cantidad de cajas, polvo y utensilios desparramados por el lugar de entrenamientos que a él tantos buenos recuerdos le traía a la memoria-. Parece como si este lugar hubiese estado abandonado por años.

-Así fue –dijo ella con voz triste y avergonzada-. Nadie ha entrenado aquí desde que papá murió, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una especie de bodega para guardar cosas viejas.

-¿No seguiste entrenando? –preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

-No tenía tiempo, ni ganas –dijo ella esquivando sus azules ojos-. Al final me di cuenta que tampoco tenía aptitudes –reconoció mirando al suelo.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Por supuesto que tenías aptitudes! –ella se sorprendió con las efusivas palabras que él le decía-. Tenías muchas aptitudes Akane, estoy seguro que las tienes todavía, sólo te falta la técnica y eso se adquiere con entrenamiento.

-Nunca tuve un maestro, un verdadero maestro –contestó ella-. Después de mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que aunque tuviese muchas ganas de seguir la tradición familiar, no podría hacerlo. Así es que ahora me he propuesto transformar este lugar en algo productivo, enfocado a los niños de escasos recursos y que no necesariamente tenga que ver con las artes marciales. Para eso tengo que adaptarlo y remodelarlo un poco, pero lo primero es limpiarlo y restaurarlo.

-Te ayudaré en eso y luego hablaremos de eliminar las artes marciales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Iremos por parte, ya lo sabrás. Lo primero será poner orden a este lugar.

-¿En serio no te importa ayudarme con algo tan... casero?

-¡Oye!, me ofendes. ¿Quién crees que soy?

-Uno de los hombres más ricos de...

-Soy Ranma, el mismo chico que llegó a este lugar con un montón de problemas a cuestas y que era responsable de mantener el Dojo en orden y limpio después de cada pelea –ella sólo pudo sonreír-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Yo creo que sería bueno apilar todas estas cajas en el patio, luego echaré un vistazo a lo que sirve y a lo que puedo eliminar.

-Bien, déjame ese trabajo –contestó poniendo manos a la obra.

Ella lo observó por unos instantes cargando las pesadas cajas como si se tratasen de papel, su vestimenta informal le hacia verse diferente, los pantalones de mezclilla, la camiseta negra sin adornos y su ya clásica trenza, distaba mucho de la imagen de un prominente empresario, además, se veía tan atractivo como a sus dieciséis y ella estaba pensando que realmente debería hacer algo urgentemente para evitar que sus sentimientos y pensamientos le llevaran a una encrucijada de la cual no pudiera salir, pero francamente, viéndolo a diario, inclusive durante los fines de semana, era muy poco lo que ella podía hacer para dominar todas las sensaciones que él sin querer, provocaba en su persona. Dio un profundo suspiro y se propuso enfocar toda su atención en barrer sistemáticamente el descuidado Dojo Tendo.

La tarea no fue para nada fácil, pero entre los dos habían hecho del lugar de entrenamientos un lugar medianamente decente; después de que llegaran los materiales que Akane había estado esperando, Ranma se había dedicado a reparar todas las averías que tenía el lugar en paredes y techumbre, lo que le había dado tiempo a Akane para revisar las cajas y decidir de que cosas prescindir y cuales guardar, para esto ya había destinado una de las habitaciones al interior de la casa. Luego quedaba limpiar en profundidad el interior del Dojo, llevar las cajas a la casa y ordenar un poco el patio, pero antes de continuar con eso, habían decidido hacer un alto para almorzar.

Akane le había pedido a Shaomei que enviase a uno de sus repartidores con dos pedidos del restaurant. Su amiga había preguntado si se encontraba con alguien y Akane le había contestado que tenía un invitado, no queriendo darle mayores detalles.

Habían terminado de degustar un apetitoso almuerzo, ya que Shaomei les había enviado lo mejor de su restaurant y en mayor cantidad de lo que normalmente se acostumbraba. Ahora se encontraban en la cocina, limpiando y guardando los distintos utensilios que habían ocupado.

-La reunión del martes es muy importante –comentó la joven guardando un posillo en la alacena.

-Akane, es sábado, ¿no te puedes olvidar del trabajo por un solo día?

-Lo siento, pensé que podíamos aprovechar para...

-Podríamos aprovechar este día para muchas cosas –le interrumpió Ranma pasándole otro posillo de los que se encontraba secando-, excepto para trabajar.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer con el Dojo?

-Aún no lo sé, pero me gustaría dedicarlo a algo que tenga que ver con los niños.

-Te gustan ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los niños.

-Me encantan, pero como no tengo contacto con ellos más que esporádicamente, cuando puedo ver a mis sobrinos o a Jian, no sé si tendré la paciencia suficiente.

-Serías una excelente madre –dijo él, dejando el paño que había utilizado para secar los utensilios a un costado de la encimera y recargando su cuerpo en el mueble para observar a su asistente.

-No lo creo –contestó ella terminando de limpiar la superficie del mueble-, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no tengo demasiada paciencia y de la cocina, mejor ni hablar. ¿Cómo podría ser una buena madre si ni siquiera puedo preparar bien un plato de comida?

-Esas son cosas que tienen solución.

-Tienes razón, aunque me falta encontrar a alguien que quiera hacer las veces de padre –dijo despreocupadamente, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina para regresar al Dojo.

-Tal vez lo tienes más cerca de lo que crees –dijo él en un susurro, siguiéndola con una media sonrisa en los labios.

La tarde pasó aceleradamente, a las 17:00 hrs. ya se encontraban casi terminando con el arduo trabajo. Akane estaba terminando de limpiar el Dojo, que se veía reluciente después de las tres veces que había limpiado. Ranma por su parte, se había dedicado a ingresar las cajas seleccionadas por Akane y dejarlas ordenadamente en el lugar que ella le indicó.

Se encontraba subiendo la última caja y acomodándola sobre una más grande, cuando ésta resbaló abriéndose y dejando escapar gran parte de su contenido. El joven maldijo su nula reacción ante un hecho que fácilmente podía haber anticipado, evitando así el doble trabajo que significaba volver a incorporar las cosas que habían caído dentro de la caja, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y a él solo le quedaba tratar de arreglarlo, claro que estaba seguro de que Akane se daría cuenta de inmediato que la caja había sido abierta y reorganizada, aunque todo eso no le importó cuando empezó a ver el contenido de la famosa caja.

_-"Recuerdos de Akane_ –sonrió al leer esas palabras escritas con la inconfundible y cuidada caligrafía de su asistente, en uno de los costados-, _vaya, así que estos son algunos de sus tesoros. ¿Estará bien si observo un poco?, no tendría por qué enojarse"_ –pensó abriendo cuidadosamente la caja.

En el interior se observaban distintos implementos, algunas cajas mas pequeñas las cuales tenían distintos nombres impresos como libros, recuerdos, adornos, etc. Sacó la tapa de la que decía recuerdos y vio una serie de pequeñas figuritas de animales, tarjetas escritas con diversos tipos de letras, envoltorios de distintas cosas como dulces o golosinas, algunos lápices de diferentes formas, colores o simplemente con dibujos animados y un par de diminutas llaves.

–"_D__iario de vida" _–pensó de inmediato, pero no encontró rastro de una cosa semejante, seguramente los guardaba en un lugar mas seguro.

Reconoció también el nombre escrito bajo algunas de las tarjetas como el de algunas compañeras que Akane había tenido en el Instituto, cerró la tapa pensando que si bien era muy interesante averiguar cosas de ella de esa forma, lo más probable era que le ocuparía demasiado tiempo y Akane se molestaría si le descubría fisgoneando. Decidido, comenzó a guardar la pequeña caja, pero algo más abajo llamó su atención, retiró un par de cosas de encima y luego sacó lo que parecía una enorme bolsa de plástico, al abrirla para saber qué contenía, descubrió un enorme vestido blanco, deteriorado y sucio, tenía bastantes agujeros y los bellos adornos que alguna vez habían brillado en él, se encontraban opacos y sin vida, se dio cuenta de inmediato que era el vestido que ella había usado en su primer intento de boda. Pasó la mano con cuidado por la tela del vestido que a pesar de los años, aún conservaba algo de suavidad y de la bolsa cayeron unas flores que él recordaba haber visto adornando su corto cabello.

–"_T__e veías tan linda Akane, perfecta_ -pensaba mientras contemplaba el deteriorado vestido–. _Si tan sólo hubiese tenido el valor en ese momento..."_

Su tren de pensamientos se interrumpió cuando observó con más detenimiento el fondo de la caja, dejó el vestido a un lado y comenzó a sacar un viejo ejemplar de una revista.

-"_¿Y esto?"_- se preguntó al reconocer la revista. Se trataba de una antigua publicación deportiva que ya no circulaba, había desaparecido del mercado, pero él recordaba muy bien que ese había sido uno de los primeros medios que se habían interesado por entrevistarlo y recordaba también ese número en especial, gracias a que su madre se había mostrado especialmente ilusionada cuando había salido.

–"_¿P__or qué la conservará?" –_se dijo mientras la ojeaba.

Luego divisó otro ejemplar de la misma revista y lo sacó. Esta vez la publicación hacía un reportaje sobre las nuevas promesas de las milenarias artes del combate, luego vio otra revista y otra más que fue sacando de la caja, las publicaciones parecían no terminar, fueron apareciendo distintas publicaciones de distintas fechas y con distintos reportajes y entrevistas. En una de ellas salía él en portada, rodeado por pequeñas fotografías de tres señoritas, cada una de ellas con una gran equis negra surcándoles el rostro. No pudo evitar una risita pensando en la reacción infantil que había tenido Akane marcando de aquella manera la revista; en esa época, él debía haber tenido alrededor de veinte años y su vida era bastante desordenada por decirlo de alguna forma, hasta que Hanae lo había encausado por el buen camino. Siguió sacando ejemplares de periódicos y revistas, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

-¡Ranma!, ¿te falta mucho?

El joven dio un respingo y agradeció porque la voz de su asistente se escuchaba bastante lejos del lugar en donde él se encontraba.

-¡No! –contestó apresurándose a guardar las cosas que había sacado por si a ella se le ocurría ir a verle-. ¡Termino de acomodar estas cajas y bajo a ayudarte!

-Bien, voy a comenzar a arreglar el jardín.

-¡En un momento estoy contigo! –agudizó el oído para comprobar si se encontraba solo y luego comenzó a ordenar a toda velocidad las cajas que había desordenado. Luego de terminar en tiempo record, se encaminó hacia el jardín, en donde vio que Akane había apilado otro montón de cajas en un costado, había abierto la lleve del agua, dejando que la manguera esparciera el agua sola por el césped y con una escoba, se disponía a barrer los restos de materiales que habían utilizado para reparar el Dojo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó él.

-Sí, por favor. Necesito terminar de guardar estas cosas para limpiar el patio y creo que habremos terminado con todo.

-Bien. ¿Dónde dejo estos? –preguntó indicando los cubos con agua y trapos que ella había utilizado para limpiar el Dojo.

-Eso puedes guardarlo en la cocina y los trapos hay que botarlos –contestó recogiendo la basura para depositarla en bolsas.

Ranma se agachó para recoger los utensilios y de pronto su rostro se iluminó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada y se volvió a mirar a su asistente.

-¡Akane! –la llamó.

Ella se dio la vuelta para observarle y recibió un trapo mojado de lleno en la cara, las risotadas de él no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Ranma! ¡Cómo te atreves! –exclamó la chica indignada quitándose el objeto de la cara, sólo para recibir un segundo proyectil, esta vez en su hombro-. ¡Eres insoportable! –dijo acercándose a toda velocidad, mientras él tomaba el cubo de agua en sus manos y arrojaba su contenido con precisión sobre el cuerpo de su asistente. Ella se quedó estática, parpadeando muy rápido, con la boca abierta y completamente mojada-. Tú... tú... ¡Ranma!, ¡me las vas a pagar! –gritó finalmente corriendo escoba en mano tras su jefe, él reía a carcajadas mientras esquivaba los distintos obstáculos que encontraba en su camino, Ryo ladraba y corría detrás de ambos, participando alegremente de lo que para él era un divertido juego-. ¡El agua estaba inmunda!

-¡Y tú crees que te encuentras en mejores condiciones! –se burló él.

-¡Por lo menos estaba seca!

-¡Y empolvada de pies a cabeza!

-¡Ven acá y enfréntame!

-¡No gracias, recuerdo muy bien lo que significa enfrentarte!

-¡Ya verás Ranma Saotome! –contestó parando en seco su persecución, para darse media vuelta y correr en dirección contraria.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios? –se preguntó él, dirigiéndose con cautela hacia donde había corrido ella.

No la vio cerca, por lo que se aventuró a avanzar un poco más llegando a la mitad del patio, cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el Dojo, escuchó un potente grito de ataque y se sorprendió al ver que la menuda mujer saltaba de detrás de unos arbustos, armada con la manguera, para luego descargar toda la potencia del agua sobre su jefe.

Luego de aquel ataque, él se acercó a ella para quitarle la manguera, pensando en que tendría que luchar con ella para conseguirlo, pero se quedó de pie frente a su asistente, quien lo observaba con asombro, la manguera olvidada a sus pies y una mano en su pecho.

-Ya... ya no te... transformas... -dijo incrédula. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Es una larga historia.

-Pero... entonces, ¡encontraste la cura! –dijo alegremente.

-No exactamente, pero ya no sufro de hidrofobia.

Ella comenzó a reír despacio casi para sí misma, sabía lo importante que era para él, el no transformarse en la exuberante pelirroja.

-Te felicito, me da mucho gusto –dijo finalmente sonriendo sinceramente.

-Sí, pero ahora no se cómo voy a subirme al automóvil así de empapado.

-Ah, eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de jugar conmigo –contestó ella sacándose el pañuelo que aún conservaba en su cabeza, para luego sacudir su cabello y arreglarlo un poco. Él la observaba hipnotizado por cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo ni cuándo, el travieso Shiba Inu había tomado la manguera en su hocico, comenzando a moverla frenéticamente y mojándolos a ambos nuevamente. Los gritos y risas no se dejaron esperar, pero a Ryo no parecía importarle el tono de voz autoritario de su ama, pidiéndole que se detuviera y cuando vio que su nuevo amigo se acercaba para quitarle su juguete, comenzó a correr tirando de la manguera, la cual debido al brusco movimiento hizo que Akane perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo aparatosamente sobre su jefe y éste al suelo.

Ambos cerraron fuertemente los ojos al momento de la caída, luego Ranma los abrió y se encontró con el rostro de Akane muy cerca del suyo. Demasiado cerca para su gusto, ya que la mezcla de sensaciones que le producía el tenerla sobre su cuerpo, tan cerca, tan asequible, le creaba problemas para contener el fuerte deseo que crecía en su interior. Sería suficiente con que alzara una de sus manos y acercara un poco el rostro de ella y el milagro se produciría, estaba seguro de ello.

Así es que lo hizo, su mano subió lentamente, pero sólo para apartar un húmedo mechón de cabello del rostro de su asistente.

Ella parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance, no se había dado cuenta de nada, sólo existía esa exquisita cercanía con su jefe, su cuerpo descansando cómodamente sobre él, sus manos apoyadas en el pecho masculino, sus ojos fijos en la profundidad azul de los ojos de él y de pronto, el suave tacto de los dedos de su jefe al apartar ese rebelde mechón de cabello, ella tragó duro y pareció despertar de esa ensoñación.

-"_Huye de él o te hará daño"_ –la razón ganándole nuevamente al corazón.

-Es... es mejor que busque algo con qué secarnos –dijo levantándose rápidamente, para luego dirigirse corriendo al interior de la casa-. ¡No tardo! –su voz se perdió en la lejanía y él cerró sus ojos, exhaló un profundo suspiro y golpeó fuertemente a ambos lados, recostado como estaba en el césped del jardín.

-"¡_Maldición!, estaba tan cerca _–pensó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a cerrar la llave de donde seguía saliendo agua-. _B__ueno, sólo me queda esperar un poco más"._

Luego de secarse, Akane le prestó a Ranma una ropa que había encontrado que pertenecía a su cuñado Akio. Consideró que le quedaba bastante bien para no ser de él. Akio era casi tan alto como Ranma, solo que tenia menos condición física que él, así es que la ropa no le quedó tan mal.

Ranma no quería retirarse, no después de un día tan especial, pero no encontraba excusas, así es que luego de cambiarse y de conversar un poco sobre trivialidades con su asistente, le anunció que se retiraba y que la vería el lunes en la oficina.

-Bien, gracias por todo Ranma.

-No hay de qué, ésta también fue mi casa alguna vez.

-Sí, pero no tenías por qué hacer el sacrificio. Seguramente tenías otros planes y yo los arruiné.

-Ningún plan habría resultado mejor que éste, la pasé muy bien. Siempre que tú estés implicada en lo que sea, resulta ser un buen plan para mí –ella no supo que contestar, simplemente se sonrojó ante sus palabras, provocando una sonrisa en él-. Nos vemos el lunes Akane.

-Nos... Nos vemos –titubeó por respuesta, viendo que él se retiraba en dirección a su automóvil.

Ese día, ambos habían descubierto sin querer algo importante.

Para Akane, se había revelado uno de los secretos de Ranma. De alguna forma, él había eliminado su maldición, llegando a prescindir del agua caliente para conservar su cuerpo como hombre. Además estaba el hecho de reconocer la fuerte atracción que ella sentía por ese hombre y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, sabía o más bien, se había auto convencido de que si se dejaba llevar por esa atracción terminaría sufriendo, incluso más que cuando era una adolescente, pero no podía negar que sus sentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes, que ya no le bastaba con verlo durante la semana. Cada fin de semana sin su presencia se convertían en un tormento y a ella le causaba miedo el llegar a pensar en ello, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que significaba: estaba enamorada, de nuevo y del mismo hombre, y ese mismo día, cuando habían caído por la inocente intervención de su mascota, había estado a punto de caer derrotada por sus emociones, ya que si en vez de acariciarla él hubiese osado besarla, ella estaba segura de haber cedido y ya nada podría haber impedido que él se adueñara por completo de su corazón, como ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Se encontraba tan confundida y sin embargo, no podía evitar la sonrisa soñadora que se formaba en sus labios cada vez que recordaba los dedos de él recorriendo su rostro.

En cambio para Ranma, había sido una experiencia gratificante.

Había descubierto que a pesar de todo lo que ella dijera y lo que no dijera sobre los años pasados, él había significado algo importante para ella, la prueba de todo la había obtenido en la minuciosa colección que había encontrado en la caja que conservaba sus recuerdos, y el "casi beso", le daba muy buenas señales de que su propósito estaba muy cerca de concretarse. Ella había estado a punto de aceptar ese beso, y aunque entendía sus dudas y temores, lo cierto era que estaba impaciente porque ella se diera cuenta de que él no quería hacerle daño, que él realmente quería hacerla feliz, pero él se había prometido darle todo el tiempo que ella requiriera, quedaban bastantes meses de los que se había propuesto como meta y estaba casi seguro de que iba por muy buen camino.

Ella lo había querido, estaba convencido y sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien para conseguir que volviera a sentir lo mismo nuevamente, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más… sólo un poco y conseguiría ese premio llamado Akane Tendo.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola!

Volví luego de un breve descanso, ya que la semana que pasó y parte de ésta fueron realmente para querer olvidarlas. Pero ya estoy de vuelta (para quienes se encuentren siguiendo mis otros dos escritos, no se inquieten, ya actualizaré aquellos también), retomando mi habitual ritmo de vida.

2.-Sobre el capítulo: Los cotilleos en los pasillos se dan con mayor frecuencia de lo que parece ¿verdad? (por lo menos en donde trabajo son muy comunes y no tan sólo las mujeres estamos involucradas, los hombres no se quedan atrás).

3.-(1) La cancioncita... No sé si alguien la reconoció por la frase que incorporé, que no es más que el estribillo de la misma, pero se trata de una melodía bastante antigua y conocida. Tiene muchas versiones, entre ellas y la que más me gusta la interpreta mi grupo favorito (tengo muchos 'favoritos', ¡pero éste está por sobre todos los demás!, ¡soy una más de sus muchos y devotos fans!), los irlandeses de U2. La canción se llama "Everlasting love" y la pueden encontrar en el disco The best of 1980 –1990, edición limitada, (el disco doble que contiene los B-sides de la banda); me gusta bastante y puedo decir que en parte, inspiró este capítulo. Si no la conocen y sienten curiosidad, sólo tienen que ingresar a mi perfil e ir a Homepage, allí encontrarán un video realizado en base a imágenes de otros singles y la letra traducida. Quedan cordialmente invitados a visitar mi rincón.

Como anécdota, puedo decir que al decidir darle un nombre a esta historia, ésta fue una de las canciones que perdió la elección frente a "Closer" de Travis, así es que es mi forma de hacerle justicia incorporándola en éste capítulo.

4.- Un pequeño acercamiento y descubrimientos que la parejita no se esperaba. Sé que me arriesgo un montón al 'quitarle' a Ranma su maldición, me siento como si lo despojara de parte de su esencia, pero es una idea que tuve a última hora. Me disculpo con todos aquellos a quienes les pueda parecer mal el haberme tomado tal libertad (comprendo a la perfección que al despojar a Ranma de su maldición, transgredí totalmente los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original, sólo espero que los puristas de la serie me perdonen por esta libertad de autor que cometí). En mi defensa puedo decir que la pelirroja no ha sido eliminada y puede llegar a aparecer en cualquier momento nuevamente, no la eliminé para siempre, de eso pueden estar seguros.

¿Intrigados? ¿Cómo diablos se libró Ranma de su maldición?... descúbranlo en un próximo capítulo.

5.-Finalmente y lo más importante de estas notas: Nuevamente agradezco enormemente a quienes leen esta historia, pero por sobre todo, a quienes amablemente me dejan sus comentarios al publicar cada actualización. A _**Shakka DV, milk goku, Nia06, maring, soraDark666, Joel, Sele, ayame-li, Killina88, Uzziel**_ (Gracias por el apoyo. Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero mi idea en esta historia es justamente el tratar de plasmar a una Akane distinta a la que conocemos, insegura y que ha sufrido, tal vez inútilmente es cierto, y es por eso que su comportamiento es un tanto temeroso ante la vida. Por lo mismo dejé que pasaran tantos años en la historia, para 'otorgarme' la libertad de jugar un poco a provocar un cambio en las personalidades de los personajes. Veremos si esta Akane logra superar sus temores. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras), _**Sofi, Ishy**_ (Gracias por tus palabras y gracias por apoyar los capítulos largos. Siempre que me dedico a escribir me digo: "O.k, esta vez trataré de no escribir tanto", pero no sé qué sucede con esta historia que me cuesta tanto dejar de relatarla. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado), _**Anami, Yram**_ (Gracias por el apoyo y también, muchísimas gracias por la comprensión a los capítulos largos. Veremos si los planes de Ranma surten efecto. Por lo menos, ya está haciendo dudar a Akane. Gracias por leer y comentar), _**agathaa**_ (Gracias por tus palabras. Qué bueno saber que te gusta lo que escribo y ya veremos que sucede en el transcurso de esta historia más adelante. Muchas gracias por el apoyo), _**Caro **_(Finalmente, el complot no logró impedir la actualización!!! jajaja)_** , Marina, Barbs21, Monica Tendo, lerinne y Marce**_.

Muchísimas gracias por leer este relato, porque son ustedes las (os) que le dan vida a la historia y motivan a esta humilde servidora a crear nuevas situaciones.

Espero que todo esto siga siendo del agrado de muchos.

Es todo por ahora, será hasta una próxima actualización.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	10. Una charla de amigos

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

**"He tenido suficiente... (Closer)"**

*** * *  
**

Capítulo X

"**Una charla de amigos"**

La reunión del día martes de aquella semana se estaba realizando con completa normalidad en la gran sala de juntas de la Black Ryū Company.

-Como pueden ver, la campaña se encuentra pensada para abarcar a un gran segmento de la población, el cual no se enmarca dentro de los parámetros de las demás marcas deportivas, tanto del país como del extranjero -exponía una atractiva joven rubia con seguridad-. Nuestra intención es captar justamente a ese público que no ha sido tomado en cuenta por otras marcas hasta el momento y así, potenciar aún más su empresa señor Saotome. Esto no quiere decir que nuestra campaña esté enfocada solamente a ese segmento de la población, más bien los incorpora a la base de público receptor de este tipo de campañas publicitarias.

-Bien, me gustan sus ideas. Además de ser algo distinto y novedoso, esta muy bien representado el espíritu que siempre nos ha gustado imprimirle a nuestra Compañía. ¿Qué te parece el proyecto Akane? –Preguntó Ranma a su asistente.

-Me gusta, de hecho el tema de incorporar a ese "segmento" de la población como usted se refiere, fue uno de los primeros aspectos que me llamó la atención y debo reconocer que también fue decisivo al momento de la elección de su agencia publicitaria.

-Les prometemos que no se arrepentirán de habernos escogido, sabemos que en el papel, sólo con bosquejos y cifras es difícil apreciar en su totalidad el sello que pretendemos darle a esta campaña, pero les aseguro que quedarán más que satisfechos con los resultados.

-También, es casi seguro que el actual campeón nacional de las artes aceptará ser el rostro de la Black Ryū, eso nos garantiza los buenos resultados.

-No me cabe la menor du...-todo lo que pensaba decir Akane, se vio interrumpido por una serie de estornudos, los cuales no pudo evitar-...perdón –fue lo que atinó a decir.

Su jefe la observaba risueño y el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la amplia sala de reuniones de la Black Ryū Company la miraron con curiosidad, cuando un nuevo estornudo hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Te resfriaste? –preguntó su jefe en tono divertido, ella lo miró enfadada.

-Creo que sí –contestó a su pregunta.

-Señorita Tendo, señor Saotome, ¿les parece bien si nos reunimos en dos semanas? –dijo la joven de largo cabello rubio.

-Por mi esta bien señorita Nagai –contestó Ranma.

-Sí, pueden ponerse en contacto con Tomomi o Ryoichi para cualquier cosa que necesiten –complementó Akane poniéndose de pie, los demás la imitaron sabiendo de antemano que la reunión había llegado a su fin.

-En ese caso sería de mi agrado contactarme directamente con usted señorita Tendo, después de todo, usted y yo somos los que mejor podríamos entendernos, ¿no le parece? –dijo la otra persona que había concurrido de la agencia de publicidad, mientras recogía los bocetos y los guardaba en una gran carpeta negra.

El ofrecimiento se ganó una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de Akane y un gruñido por parte de su jefe. El arrogante y desfachatado hombre de unos treinta años, pelo castaño y desgarbado, ojos verdes y sonrisa picara que acompañaba a la señorita Nagai no pareció notar que se encontraba pisando en un terreno casi tan frágil como una delgada capa de hielo.

-No sé, quizá reunirnos a tomar algo –continuó con total confianza-, quizá una salida a comer, intercambiar ideas...

-La señorita Tendo se encuentra muy ocupada con sus obligaciones señor Fujita –le interrumpió Ranma bruscamente y con evidente molestia tanto en su voz como en su expresión corporal-. Le aseguro que en estos momentos y con todo lo que tenemos que hacer, no tendrá tiempo para 'reunirse para tomar algo' con nadie de la agencia –dijo con ironía-. Así es que le sugiero que tome el consejo que ella misma le dio y se contacte con Tomomi o Ryoichi, ellos cuentan toda nuestra confianza y poseen las facultades necesarias para tomar las decisiones que estimen convenientes.

-Yo solo trataba de entablar una relación más cercana con la señorita Tendo –respondió el hombre con total desfachatez-. Ahora, si eso a usted le molesta señor Saotome...

-Me molesta, por lo que le solicito que se avoque a la campaña publicitaria y le reitero que toda consulta, inquietud o petición, la realice por intermedio de Ryoichi o Tomomi.

-Pero la señorita Tendo, como asistente de presidencia puede sernos de mayor ayuda y…

-La señorita Tendo, como usted bien dice –le interrumpió nuevamente, apenas conteniendo su mal humor-, es la asistente de presidencia y no tiene tiempo para perderlo con…

-Ranma –le interrumpió una confundida Akane-. No es necesario ser descortés, el señor Fujita solo quiere ser amable.

Ranma la miró iracundo e iba a decir algo, pero ella puso su mano en su brazo tratando de contener cualquier acto o palabra que él pudiera expresar. Mientras tanto, Fujita sonreía de forma burlona, pensando en que la partida la tenía ganada.

Las tres personas restantes, Ryoichi, Tomomi y la señorita Nagai, se habían convertido en meros espectadores de aquella insólita situación y observaban sorprendidos el desarrollo de la misma.

-Señor Fujita –continuó Akane-, de verdad me encantaría aceptar su proposición, pero lamentablemente, tal y como le comunicó el señor Saotome, en estos momentos me encuentro demasiado ocupada como para compartir algún punto de vista fuera de esta oficina. Le pido me disculpe, pero creo que tendrá que dirigirse a Tomomi y Ryoichi de ahora en adelante, le aseguro que no notará la diferencia, ambos son muy profesionales y competentes. Lo siento mucho –terminó de decir con una amble sonrisa en el rostro.

Ranma sonrío con orgullo, mirando desafiante al hombre en frente suyo y a éste no le quedó otra opción que la de asentir.

-No se preocupe señorita Tendo, solo era una idea. Aunque quizá un día sábado...-dijo no perdiendo la esperanza de que ella aceptara una invitación.

-Lo siento, pero no acostumbro a hablar de trabajo durante mis días de descanso, es poco saludable, sabe.

El comentario provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de todos, menos en el de Fujita.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora ¿no? –comentó un relajado Ranma, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Sí, fue bueno hablar con ambos –dijo Akane dirigiéndose a las dos personas que habían concurrido de la agencia de publicidad-. Espero que obtengamos buenos resultados.

-Eso se lo aseguro señorita Tendo –contestó la señorita Nagai-. No se arrepentirán de habernos contratado.

-Bien, creo que ahora pode... –otro estornudo la interrumpió y Ranma no pudo evitar la risita que escapó de sus labios.

-No es recomendable jugar con agua cuando el clima aún no es muy caluroso –comentó de forma traviesa.

-No hubiera jugado con agua si "alguien" no me hubiese obligado a...-estornudó nuevamente-. Como sea, eres responsable de que yo me haya resfriado.

-¡Yo!, ¿por qué?

-Porque fue tu idea el mojarme y además... -Akane fue conciente en ese preciso momento de dónde se encontraba y frente a quienes estaba.

Tomomi y Ryoichi les observaban con diversión y manteniendo una mirada cómplice, mientras la señorita Nagai y el señor Fujita mostraban una genuina curiosidad en sus rostros. Akane se ruborizó, no sabiendo qué decir para escapar de la embarazosa situación.

-Yo... los dejo con Ryoichi y Tomomi, tengo que atender un asunto urgente. Espero que me disculpen. Nos vemos en dos semanas y... gracias por todo –dijo apresuradamente abriendo la puerta de la sala de reuniones, para posteriormente escapar del lugar casi a trompicones.

-Fue un placer compartir ideas con ustedes –se apresuró a decir Ranma mientras salía detrás de su asistente, luego paró en seco su avance en el pasillo y volvió su cabeza para mirar por sobre su hombro a las cuatro personas que había dejado atrás-. También tengo que irme, pero quedan en buenas manos. Hasta pronto –complementó, para caminar a toda velocidad rumbo a la oficina de su asistente.

-¿Es mi imaginación o ellos dos son algo más que jefe y asistente? –preguntó la joven rubia mientras observaba al apuesto dueño de la Black Ryū Company alejarse del lugar.

-No es su imaginación señorita Nagai, la relación de ellos dos va más allá del ámbito laboral, no es algo que demuestren abiertamente pero...

-Salta a la vista ¿no?

-Ajá –asintieron Tomomi y Ryoichi al mismo tiempo

-¡Con razón no te dieron oportunidad de acercarte Fujita! –comentó risueña la joven rubia-. ¡Te dieron con la puerta en las narices!

-¿Y cómo diablos iba yo a saberlo?

-Era cosa de ver la actitud del señor Saotome, casi como si fuese su perro guardián.

-Bueno, ¿pero que querías?, debes reconocer que la señorita Tendo es una mujer fascinante.

-Por eso no me extraña que haya captado la atención del señor Saotome. Tuviste suerte de que él no te saltara al cuello para estrangularte.

-Sí, creo que tuve mucha suerte.

-Bien, entonces, estaremos en contacto con ustedes.

-Sí, siempre podrán encontrar a uno de los dos para cualquier cosa.

-Me parece perfecto. Nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos.

Sin más formalidades, las cuatro personas se separaron para volver a sus ocupaciones. Para Ryoichi y Tomomi, la escena que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos era un nuevo indicio de que las sospechas del personal sobre la supuesta relación sentimental de sus superiores estaba cada vez más consolidada. Nuevamente habían sido testigos de uno de los cada vez más frecuentes episodios de complicidad y confianza entre el dueño de la empresa y su asistente.

_**R & A**_

Las dos jóvenes mujeres caminaban despreocupadamente por un conocido centro comercial cerca de sus respectivas casas. Habían pasado una agradable tarde compartiendo amenamente mientras visitaban las distintas tiendas comerciales.

Era avanzada la tarde cuando Akane decidió proponerle a Shaomei que hicieran un alto en sus compras para descansar, mientras se tomaban un café en una acogedora cafetería ubicada en uno de los accesos al centro comercial.

-Bien, he comprado más de lo que había presupuestado y todo eso gracias a tus consejos Shaomei –dijo Akane tomando asiento y con un falso tono de indignación en su voz.

-Oh, vamos Akane, tienes que reconocer que son muy buenas adquisiciones –rebatió su amiga, sentándose frente a ella-. Ahora eres una persona importante, debes lucir linda y elegante.

-Quizás tengas algo de razón, ¿pero no será una exageración? –contestó la joven de cortos cabellos azulados, observando el grupito de bolsas con distintos diseños, que descansaban en la silla a uno de sus costados-. ¡Tengo por lo menos diez bolsas con prendas que no estoy muy segura de querer usar!

-¡Claro que querrás usarlas!, debes causarle una buena impresión a tu jefe –dijo la joven china con total propiedad-. Ya basta de trajes grises y azules, debes lucir todo tu potencial.

-No deberías decir esas cosas Shaomei.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso no tengo razón?

-No, no la tienes –dijo Akane suspirando.

-A mí no me engañas Akane Tendo. Te conozco hace muchos años y sé que ese cambio radical en tu comportamiento se debe a que te reencontraste con él y te sientes tan bien por ello que apenas puedes disimularlo.

-Te equivocas, yo no…

La joven se interrumpió, al observar que la jovencita que les había atendido en un principio, volvía con su pedido. Ambas agradecieron con un gesto y observaron a la chica retirarse del lugar.

-Akane –reanudó la conversación la esposa de Mousse-, somos amigas, buenas amigas, creo que está demás decirte que puedes confiar plenamente en mí –Shaomei sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Akane entre las suyas. Akane había esquivado la mirada de su amiga, pero al sentir el contacto con ella, la observó y en sus ojos pudo ver la sinceridad de sus palabras-. Yo sé que debe ser difícil para ti aceptar lo que te esta pasando, sobre todo considerando que a tu familia y amigos no les parece bien este reencuentro, pero yo, que no fui participe de toda esa extraña historia que los alejó a ambos, puedo asegurarte que desde hace cinco meses te veo y me doy cuenta de que eres feliz, "verdaderamente feliz Akane". Entonces, ¿por qué te sigues empeñando en negar y rechazar esa felicidad?, o más bien, al causante de esa felicidad.

-No lo sé Shaomei, es todo tan condenadamente complicado –contestó la chica, incorporando el azúcar a su taza y revolviendo el contenido con posterioridad. Shaomei le imitó.

-Creo que tú lo quieres ver complicado –dijo su amiga con un leve tono de desacuerdo en su voz.

-Es que no puedo llegar y olvidar todo lo que pasó simplemente porque este alocado corazón se ha negado a olvidarlo.

-¡Lo sabía, tú sigues enamorada de él! –exclamó alegremente.

-Siempre lo estuve Shaomei –reconoció Akane mirando fijamente su taza de café.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-No quiero salir lastimada –contestó Akane casi en un susurro-. No quiero pasar por lo mismo y que mi familia vuelva a pasar por algo así nuevamente, simplemente no lo soportaría. Tengo miedo –confesó mirando fijamente a su amiga. Shaomei volvió a sonreír y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Es normal que tengas miedo, sobre todo porque sabes que el dueño de tu corazón es la misma persona que te hizo daño en el pasado, pero ¿no crees que se merece una oportunidad?. Ambos se la merecen –Shaomei sonrió amablemente y luego continuó-. Cuando sucedió todo, ustedes eran dos adolescentes inmaduros, ahora son dos adultos, las cosas pueden ser muy diferentes. Además, estoy segura de que él siente algo muy similar a lo que tú sientes por él, Akane.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Intuición –dijo por toda respuesta-. El día que te presentaste con él en el restaurante, tuve la oportunidad de observarle detenidamente. Él esta enamorado de ti Akane, estoy segura de eso.

-No lo creo, aunque…

-¿Qué?

-No es nada importante –dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco-. Son sólo imaginaciones.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-El domingo fue a verme, quería que lo acompañara a almorzar, yo me encontraba limpiando el Dojo, así es que se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Por eso pediste esa cantidad de comida –comentó su amiga.

-Sabes que la cocina no es mi especialidad –contestó Akane con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Bien, pero qué pasó.

-Terminamos de limpiar cerca de las cinco de la tarde y cuando estábamos ordenando, se le ocurrió jugar con agua. ¡Oh, por cierto!, ya no tiene la maldición, eso es algo que debo preguntarle con detenimiento –dijo frunciendo el ceño, tratando de hacer la nota mental-. Como sea, terminamos empapados y gracias a las jugarretas de Ryo, caímos al suelo… juntos y bueno, pudo ser mi imaginación pero… creo que estuvo a punto de besarme –finalizó de decir susurrando sus palabras y con un bello tono carmín, dándole color a sus mejillas.

-¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó su amiga.

-¡Son fantasías Shaomei! –se defendió ella.

-No, él esta enamorado de ti y sabe que tienes miedo, por eso esta haciendo las cosas con calma.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura.

-Pero, no sé, siempre me ha dicho que quiere recuperar mi amistad.

-Porque sabe que si te dice la verdad, tú saldrás huyendo.

-No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones.

-No son falsas ilusiones, lo vi en su expresión ese día. Bastó con un par de minutos y pude darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para él.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes. Shaomei sonriente, pensando en que finalmente, su querida amiga podría ser feliz con un hombre que la amaba. Akane, ensimismada, sopesando las palabras que le decía su amiga.

-Como sea, hay muchas cosas que se interponen –dijo Akane finalmente.

-¿Cuáles? –quiso saber Shaomei.

-Están mis hermanas, mis amigos, su padre…

-Todos han hecho sus vidas como mejor les ha parecido, no debes dejar que ellos interfieran en la tuya. Tú sabes que quiero mucho a tus hermanas y también que amo a mi esposo, pero ellos no deben meterse en tus asuntos.

-Pero los conoces, no me dejarían en paz si sucediera algo más con Ranma.

-Sería sólo hasta que se acostumbraran a la nueva situación. Akane, aún eres joven, pero el tiempo pasa, debes pensar en ti, aunque suene egoísta, debes hacerlo. No por nada la vida se encargó de reunirlos nuevamente, no desperdicies las oportunidades que te dan por complacer a tus seres queridos. Es tu vida, Akane, sólo tú debes decidir qué cosas hacer y cuáles no, pero insisto en que durante todos los años que te conozco, jamás te había visto irradiar tanta felicidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué me aconsejas que haga?

-Dale una oportunidad a ese sentimiento que crece en ti, déjalo salir, déjalo expandirse. Con tiempo y calma, no tienes por qué apresurar las cosas si no te sientes totalmente segura, pero no sigas construyendo esos muros a tu alrededor, porque solo contribuirán a hacer tu vida un poco más triste.

-¿Y si no resulta?

-Si no resulta no quedarás con la incertidumbre perpetua de "que hubiera pasado sí". No puedo decirte que no sufrirás nunca más, porque eso nadie podría saberlo, pero ¿no sería mejor averiguarlo a no saber nunca si lo de ustedes podría haber funcionado?

-No sé…

-¿Por qué no aprovechas ese viaje que harán a Hong Kong? Lejos de Japón, quizá descubras que sus sentimientos coinciden con los tuyos.

-Sí, quizá.

-Nada de quizá, prométeme que lo harás.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

-Bien, y ahora debemos visitar una tienda más.

-Encuentro que ya es suficiente Shaomei.

-Sólo nos falta la tienda de lencería Akane.

-Ah sí, para impresionar a Mousse ¿no?

-También, pero la verdad me refería a otro personaje. ¿Vamos? –dijo la joven china poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la cafetería.

-¿A otro personaje?, Shaomei, ¿qué quisiste decir?

-Olvídalo y vamos de una vez ¿quieres?

-¡Shaomei!

-Se hace tarde Akane.

Las dos salieron con dirección a una conocida tienda de lencería femenina, era la última parada que harían antes de regresar a sus respectivos hogares, había sido una tarde agradable y muy provechosa para ambas y cada una ya rogaba por volver a repetirla, ya que para Shaomei, Akane se había convertido en una persona fundamental en su vida, aparte de ser su mejor amiga, era una persona que merecía todo su cariño, haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso interceder ante su marido si con eso conseguía que ella pudiera alcanzar la felicidad que se merecía con creces.

Para Akane, Shaomei también era especial. Se había convertido en la única amiga verdadera que tenía en su vida y aunque quería y confiaba mucho en sus hermanas, la complicidad que se daba con Shaomei era distinta, ella sabía que si le confiaba cualquier cosa, por muy terrible que fuese, su amiga la comprendería y haría lo posible y lo imposible por ayudarla.

_**R & A**_

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un fuerte abrazo, el joven dueño de la Black Ryū Company saludó a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. Su ex-colaboradora había ido a visitarle después de haber perdido todo contacto con él durante cerca de cinco meses.

-¿Cómo estás Hanae? ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verte!

-A mí también chico y no me puedo quejar, me ha ido bastante bien –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero esta sorpresa a qué se debe.

-Tenía ganas de verlos, diez años es mucho tiempo como para olvidarme de todo esto -contestó indicando con un gesto la oficina a su alrededor.

-Sí. Pero cuéntame, ¿recuperaste el tiempo perdido con tu familia?

-Claro, en eso estoy y déjame decirte que es maravilloso sentir el cariño de todos ellos el día entero -dijo sentandose frente al escritorio.

-Me lo puedo imaginar -contestó Ranma tomando asiento también.

-Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu esposa? Me imagino que bien, porque de lo contrario debería haberte ido a ver como mínimo a un Hospital.

-No pueden ir mejor Hanae –contestó Ranma con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro-. Nunca imaginé que después de todo lo que pasó, llegaríamos a llevarnos tan bien.

-Humm –comentó Hanae evaluándolo con una mirada suspicaz en el rostro, luego soltó una fuerte carcajada-. ¡Estás enamorado chico!

-Más de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a imaginar Hanae.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?

-No he hablado con ella abiertamente, pero cada día que pasa me cuesta más contenerme.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Porque es Akane, no quiero estropearlo esta vez, quiero que ella se sienta segura. Sé que tiene temores, que teme el sufrir nuevamente. Además, está su familia quienes deben odiarme y con justa razón y mi padre, todos quieren alejarme de ella por diferentes motivos. Es irónico pensar que hace doce años, las mismas personas que se interponen entre nosotros eran las que se empeñaban con más ahínco en que nosotros permaneciéramos juntos.

-Por como te expresas, intuyo que hablaste con ella.

-Sí, aunque no todo lo que hubiese querido, pero me aclaró algunas cosas. Ella pensaba, y espero sinceramente que eso haya quedado en el pasado, que yo nunca la quise, que yo sentía lástima por ella, que solo me había casado por conseguir esa estúpida herencia y para no deshonrar la promesa que mi tonto padre había hecho. ¡Lo puedes creer! ¡Yo, que desde el día en que la vi me enamoré de ella!

-Tú no hiciste mucho por aclararle las cosas –le regañó su ex-asistente.

-Y por eso he pagado un precio demasiado alto –reconoció él.

-Bueno, ya que me dices que hablaste con ella, espero no estar violando mi promesa, pero, ¿qué pasó con la otra chica?

-¿Cuál chica? –preguntó él.

-Akane me contó la historia de su matrimonio o al menos gran parte de ella, me habló de una chica de la que al parecer, tú estabas enamorado, no recuerdo su nombre.

-Ukyo –dijo él con decepción-. Akane siempre ha tenido una habilidad innata para aparecerse en los lugares equivocados, para ver cosas que no son, para escuchar conversaciones que no debe escuchar y para tergiversar ciertas situaciones hasta convencerse de que lo que ha visto o escuchado es la verdad absoluta.

-No querrás decir que todo el asunto de tu conversación con esa chica, Ukyo, que lo que gatillo todo el embrollo, fue gracias a la imaginación de Akane. Eso querido Ranma, es algo que ni yo queriéndote como te quiero, podría creer.

-No fue su imaginación Hanae, reconozco que esa "escena" existió –reconoció él un tanto incomodo-. Sí, sucedió tal y cómo la recuerda Akane, ella no imagina nada, pero lo que ella no sabe es lo que sucedió después de que abandonara el Dojo.

-Allí me perdí.

-Lo que te contó fue tal cuál como sucedió, claro que si ella se hubiese quedado solo por un minuto, quizá tan solo unos segundos más, hubiera escuchado cómo le dejaba en claro a mi amiga de toda la vida, a la que consideraba mi mejor amiga, que ella no podría llegar a ser nunca nada más que eso para mí, porque yo estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de la que esa misma mañana se había convertido en mi esposa. ¿Te das cuenta de todo el daño que puede provocar un mal entendido tan simple como ese? –suspiró con frustración-. Ni siquiera fue un mal entendido, fue una conversación inconclusa que lamentablemente escuchó la persona menos indicada en el momento menos apropiado.

-¿En serio pasó lo que me acabas de contar? –dijo Hanae sorprendida-. ¿Se lo dijiste a ella?

-Hanae, si tú que me conoces por tantos años pones en duda mis palabras, ¿cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado Akane después de haber estado segura durante doce años de que yo amaba a otra mujer? Dime, ¿cómo convencerla de que yo nunca he amado a nadie más que a ella?

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste tras ella cuando todo ocurrió? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?

-Porque soy el mayor idiota que pisa la tierra.

-Cielos chico, menos mal que lo reconoces.

-Sí.

-Y ahora, ¿cómo están las cosas?

-Bien, aunque podrían estar mejor –contestó él con una sonrisa.

-Debo suponer que la recuperaste como me dijiste –comentó ella entusiasmada.

-Estoy a punto de hacerlo –afirmó con convicción-. Estoy seguro de ello. No quiero presionarla, he esperado por ella durante años, no voy a echarlo todo a perder por apresurarme.

-¿Y las escenas de celos?

Ranma esquivó la mirada de su ex-asistente, gruñendo un par de palabras que solo él pudo comprender.

-¿Ranma? –inquirió Hanae.

-¡Qué quieres que haga, es mi forma de ser! –reconoció él.

-¡Has hecho otra locura! –exclamó Hanae.

-No... exactamente –se defendió Ranma ante la acusadora mirada de su ex–asistente-. ¡Es que sencillamente no puedo soportar que alguien se fije en ella, que alguien pretenda arrebatármela!

-¿Arrebatártela?

-Sí, el martes recién pasado por ejemplo vinieron los de la agencia de publicidad, una chica simpática y un petulante hombrecito que quiso invitarla a salir para "compartir puntos de vista", ¡estaba claro que sus intenciones eran otras!

-¿Qué hiciste?, no me digas que le saltaste al cuello.

-Faltó poco para que lo hiciera, pero te aseguro que ganas no me faltaron. Después de dejarle bien en claro lo ocupada que se encontraba Akane en la empresa y que por lo tanto debía dirigirse a Tomomi y Ryoichi, ella misma se encargó de espantarlo de aquí.

-Eso confirma tu teoría.

-No sé si la confirma, pero es un punto a mi favor, ¿no lo crees? No hace mucho, se puso celosa porque me escuchó hablando amorosamente con mi madre –sonrió-. Claro, cuando ella escuchó la conversación, no sabía que se trataba de mi madre. ¡Te hubiese encantado ver la escena que me armó! Y el sábado, sin ir más lejos, estuve a escasos centímetros de conseguir un beso.

-¿Qué te detuvo? Que yo sepa, Ranma Saotome no se detiene ante nada.

-Sus temores y fantasmas, salió corriendo disparada apenas sintió mi mano acariciar su mejilla, no quise insistir.

-Por lo que veo, has avanzado mucho.

-Poco a poco estoy recuperando su cariño. No te extrañes si pronto te llega una invitación a mi boda, una "verdadera boda", como la que ella se merece.

-Ve con cuidado Ranma, un paso a la vez.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es bonito soñar con una familia de vez en cuando.

-¡Qué!, eso es algo que no puedo creer. ¡Ranma Saotome hablándome de querer una familia!, ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde que reencontré a la única mujer que me puede hacer feliz, la única con la que puedo pensar en tener hijos –él joven empresario hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando con total convicción-. Hanae, hace cinco meses atrás, yo quería vengarme de esa mujer, quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que me había hecho sufrir. Ahora en lo único en que puedo pensar es en que quiero que ella sea inmensamente feliz, pero conmigo a su lado, porque comprendí que yo no tenía nada importante. El dinero, los gimnasios, esta empresa, sabes que nunca me han importado. El ser reconocido y respetado por los logros económicos y deportivos que he tenido no me sirve de nada, si cada noche llego a un lujoso departamento y me quedo dormido, solo. No Hanae, quiero compartir todo lo que he logrado, todo lo que tengo con la mujer que amo y quiero formar una familia con esa mujer. No me importa si es con hijos o sin hijos, con mascotas o sin ellas, lo que sí me importa y mucho, es que la mujer que comparta mi vida de aquí en adelante sea Akane Tendo. No podría siquiera imaginar mi vida con otra mujer, no ahora que no sé qué dios me ha regalado esta preciosa oportunidad, no quiero desperdiciarla Hanae.

-Vaya, o verdaderamente has madurado o Aizen Myō-ō (1) te dio una dosis triple de su mejor poción de amor chico –ambos se miraron en silencio y con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Y dónde se encuentra tu musa inspiradora?

-Se tomó la tarde libre, como es viernes y ha estado un poco resfriada, le dije que no habría problemas en que se fuera temprano, quería juntarse con una amiga.

-Lástima, me hubiese gustado verla.

-A ella también, pero puedes venir otro día.

-Dalo por hecho.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café o algo? Seguro que se alegrarán de verte en la cafetería.

-Bueno, ya que estamos cerca.

-Bien –dijo Ranma tomando el auricular-. Yuki, voy a salir con Hanae, no creo que vuelva. Si me llama alguien dile que me encontrará a partir del lunes, pero si llama Akane, dile que necesito hablar con ella, que me llame al móvil... no, mejor dile que necesito hablar urgente con ella, conociéndola, es la única forma de que me devuelva el llamado... sí, gracias.

-De veras eres dependiente de ella.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto, ha estado fuera solo una tarde y ya no puedo esperar para escuchar su voz.

-Jamás me imaginé que te vería así de enamorado.

-Que puedo hacer, es la mujer de mi vida Hanae.

Ranma cogió su chaqueta y se apresuró en abrir la puerta para que Hanae pudiera salir de la oficina. Luego de despedirse del personal que se encontraba en las dependencias, ambos se dirigieron conversando animadamente hacia el elevador, dispuestos a seguir con su charla en la agradable cafetería cercana al enorme edificio.

_**R & A**_

Caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando, inquieto. Ella tardaba demasiado en llegar, se preguntaba si llegado el momento debería embarcarse solo en el vuelo que los llevaría a ambos a Hong Kong, aunque sabía que si llegaba a producirse una situación semejante, él no podría ni querría dejarla atrás, aún si eso significaba perder una no despreciable suma de dinero al no concurrir a tiempo a las reuniones que les esperaban cruzando el mar.

Escrutó su reloj nuevamente y luego subió la mirada para ser testigo del avance de una pequeña y atolondrada figura que corría torpemente en su dirección, empujando con dificultad un carrito cargado de equipaje. Sonrió ampliamente al verla, tratando de esquivar a la mayor parte de personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Finalmente, Akane llegó a su lado.

-Llegas tarde –le regaño cruzando los brazos al frente y mirándola de forma seria.

-Lo siento Ranma –dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Si hubieses dejado que te recogiera, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Ya dije que lo sentía –se defendió ella-. Además, aún tenemos tiempo.

-Sí, pero ya no podremos desayunar.

-¡Entonces eso es lo que te preocupa! –dijo haciéndose la ofendida-, que no pudiste llenar tu estómago, ¡claro!, a quién le importa lo que pase con tu asistente.

-Sabes que no es así –dijo él con diversión en la voz-. Estaba a punto de cancelar el vuelo y salir a buscarte.

-¿Si? –preguntó ella.

-Sí. ¿Y se puede saber por qué diablos no contestabas el teléfono?

-Es que... olvidé cargarlo y quedé sin batería.

-No sé para que pregunté, era obvio que algo así sucedería –comentó sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

-¡Hey! –dijo ella con falsa indignación-. Si supieras todo lo que tuve que hacer en un par de horas, comprenderías por qué olvidé un detalle tan insignificante.

-Bueno, me contarás luego. A propósito, ¿todo ese equipaje es tuyo?

-Sí.

-Akane, ¿no crees que exageras? Estaremos en Hong Kong por cinco días. ¡Parece como si fueses a vivir allí!

-Dijiste que podría arrancarme a ver a mi hermana durante uno de esos cinco días, quise aprovechar la oportunidad para llevarle algunos presentes a los chicos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo traviesamente-. No te molestarás por eso ¿verdad?

-Claro que no me molesta, ven –dijo tomándole suavemente la mano a su asistente. Ella se sobresalto un poco, pero él pareció no notarlo, o al menos fingió no hacerlo-. Debemos abordar ya. Tú llevarás esos pequeños bolsos e indicarás el camino, yo llevaré este monstruo de carro.

-¡Pero no podrás ver nada! –se alarmó Akane al observar cómo su jefe agregaba su propio equipaje al ya sobrecargado carrito.

-Por eso es que tú tendrás la difícil misión de guiarme.Vámonos ya, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

-Sí.

-Y dime, ¿qué fue lo que te retrasó tanto?

-Bueno, anoche me quedé hasta muy tarde dejando las últimas instrucciones a los chicos en la oficina. Luego tuve que terminar de poner en orden algunas cosas en casa, hoy me levanté temprano para arreglar los últimos detalles, pasé por casa de Mousse a despedirme de ellos, Jian no me hubiese perdonado el no hacerlo, luego me dirigí a casa de Kasumi para dejar a Ryo, allí, mi hermana después de darme una serie de recomendaciones, dejó finalmente que me viniera, para cuando miré la hora, estaba cuarenta minutos retrasada.

-Humm –dijo Ranma, sonriendo después-. Y pensar que yo solo tengo que comunicarme por teléfono con la persona que me ayuda con el aseo del departamento para decirle que me ausentaré por una semana y que no se preocupe por limpiarlo y avisar en conserjería una vez que voy saliendo del edificio.

-Bueno, eso es porque tú así lo quieres –comentó la chica cuando ya llegaban a la ventanilla para validar sus boletos-. Estoy segura que tus padres estarían felices de que te despidieras de ellos.

-Eso es algo que dejé de hacer hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?, es lindo que un hijo tenga esos detalles con sus padres.

-No si tiene la clase de padre que yo tengo.

-No puedes castigar a tu madre por el comportamiento que ha mantenido tu padre contigo.

-Quizá tengas razón.

-Claro que la tengo –dijo mirándolo fijamente y con determinación, luego desvió la mirada y continúo casi en un susurro-, al menos ambos se encuentran vivos, eres afortunado por eso.

-Akane...

-Es nuestro turno –se apresuró en decir, mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla.

Él la observaba apesadumbrado, sabía que ella aún sufría por la perdida de sus padres, más aún por la del señor Soun, quien había sido fundamental para el crecimiento de las tres hermanas Tendo.

Se acercó a su asistente quien ya se encontraba agilizando los trámites para el embarco y la observó de soslayo, deseando que aquel viaje sirviera en algo para avanzar un paso más en aquella relación tan especial que había surgido entre ambos hacía tantos años atrás.

Solo esperaba hacer todo bien y no cometer ningún error para conseguir que su esposa le otorgara su anhelada oportunidad, oportunidad que él estaba decidido a no desaprovechar.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¡Hola!

No es habitual el que actualice entre semana, pero debido a que este capítulo se encontraba listo, pero no pudo ver la luz debido a que esta humilde autora se desconectó del mundo por el fin de semana dedicándose a respirar el revitalizante aire marino de la costa de mi país. Así que como esta entrega estaba lista, hoy no tuve que hacer más que un par de ajustes para subir el capítulo.

Viaje a Hong Kong, de negocios, es cierto, pero en cinco días pueden pasar cosas interesantes si sabes como aprovecharlos ¿no?, solo recordemos parte de la canción que da nombre a este escrito "…Solo necesitamos acercarnos, acercarnos. Inclínate hacia mí ahora…". ¿Quién sabe si terminan acercándose?

Bueno, este capítulo puede resultar no ser demasiado interesante, pero la idea era crear un preámbulo al viajecito que realizará la pareja.

2.- (1) Aizen Myō-ō, según el culto Budista Shingon de Japón, se trata de una personificación del amor divino. Se le considera el dios del amor, por esto preferí hacer su alusión, en vez de nombrar a un dios romano como Cupido. Tampoco quise hacer alusión a Benzaiten, porque a pesar de que también es considerada la diosa del amor y la música, es protagonista en otro de mis fic (le di el día libre esta vez, jajaja).

3.-Como siempre, agradezco a quienes me regalan valiosos minutos de su tiempo leyendo esta historia. Y a quienes dejaron sus reviews por el capítulo anterior a **Mya23, blandy** (Oh, gracias. Hago lo que puedo por apresurar las entregas, pero a veces, el tiempo no alcanza!. Gracias por tu apoyo), **orochi** (Gracias por el review. Qué bueno que te gustaron los dos capítulos anteriores. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Creo que durante el próximo capítulo sabremos más sobre la maldición de Ranma), **Nia06, Sofi, lerinne, BABY SONY** (Gracias por el apoyo y por tus palabras. Creo que Akane se hace la dura, pero poco a poco esa barrera que construyó caerá. Quién sabe que pueda suceder en los próximos capítulos ¿no? Muchísimas gracias por tu review), **soraDark666, vanessamcgregor** (Gracias por tus palabras. Tengo una duda, estaba segura que había contestado a tu pregunta, si no es así, te pido mil disculpas, suelo ser bastante despistada. Más abajo encontrarás la respuesta ¿sí? Gracias por seguir leyendo y opinando sobre esta historia), **Anngelakemy** (Gracias por leer lo que escribo y por todo tu apoyo), **Syndy, Sele, Caro, Barbs21, Paola** (Gracias por tus palabras. ¿Te llegó mi contestación?, me avisas por fis ¿si?), **Marce,** **Yram** (Gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo las cosas que escribo. Ya actualicé "Traición…" y espero no volver a abandonar por tanto tiempo a ninguno de mis bebés, jaja) y **Anami**.

De todo corazón les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para escribirme tan lindos reviews. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, será hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* * *

Ahora sí vanessamcgregor, la respuesta a tu pregunta:

Akane es la asistente de presidencia, algo más de lo que pudiera hacer una secretaria, porque tiene un rol gerencial. En palabras bastante simples, es la mano derecha de Ranma. En esta historia, Akane es abogada, esa es su profesión, pero aparte de ayudar a su jefe con todos los temas legales que se puedan generar, en mi mente (siniestra jajaja), Akane tiene el control de todo lo que tenga que ver con la compañía. Desde asesorar a Ranma en algo tan simple como pudiera ser la utilización de un determinado tipo de papel para enviar una carta (poniendo un ejemplo muy básico), hasta asistir a encuentros de negocio importantes (como el que se está preparando ahora), o tomar decisiones trascendentales en ausencia del presidente. En definitiva, en esta historia Akane es una chica con superpoderes, por eso a su vez cuenta con dos "asistentes" (Tomomi y Ryoichi). Si bien es cierto, la mayoría de las asistentes gerenciales son secretarias, mi idea en esta historia era que Akane estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo posible con su esposo (solo me faltó esposarlos jajaja), por eso la convertí en abogada/asistente, para que él no pueda hacer nada, absolutamente nada sin que ella lo sepa primero o sin que ella lo ayude en todo, de lo contrario, adiós a los viajecitos de negocio acompañado de su linda esposa, jeje.

Espero que te haya aclarado tu duda, de no ser así, me avisas por fis.

Un beso, cuídate mucho.

Madame...

* * *


	11. Hermanas

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**He tenido suficiente...(Closer)  
**

Capítulo XI

"**Hermanas"**

Ella iba inquieta, no era la primera vez que viajaba junto a su jefe, mucho menos era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con él y aunque estaba rodeada de gente, se sentía extrañamente más insegura de lo habitual.

Apenas despegó el avión, había abierto su portafolios, para luego de sacar unos cuantos documentos, comenzar a pasar hojas frenéticamente. Su jefe por el contrario, se mostraba bastante relajado. Se acomodó en el asiento y puso sus brazos cruzados a modo de almohada detrás de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos en un intento por darle algo de privacidad a lo que su asistente hacia, pero no pasaron más de quince minutos para que él abriera los ojos y se acercara silenciosamente por sobre el hombro de ella. Akane, concentrada como estaba, no se percató de su cercanía hasta que Ranma llamó su atención.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó de pronto.

-¡Cielos, Ranma! ¡Me asustaste! –dijo ella saltando en su asiento.

-Vaya, ¿desde cuándo tan miedosa?

-Estaba concentrada –se defendió la chica.

-¿En qué? –quiso saber él.

-Terminando de leer uno de los informes que debemos presentar en Hong Kong –contestó removiéndose un poco en su asiento. La cercanía física con su jefe, aunque agradable, le producía un nerviosismo que estaba segura, él podía notar.

-Trabajo, siempre trabajo –comentó él, dejándose caer nuevamente en el asiento. Ella suspiró aliviada por la última acción ejecutada por su jefe-. ¿Por qué no dejas esas cosas para cuando lleguemos?

-Pensé que podría adelantar algo durante el vuelo –dijo mirándolo con ingenuidad. Él sonrió, le encantaba ver aquella infantil expresión en su atractivo rostro.

-Pensaste mal –contestó cerrando el portafolios que ella mantenía en su regazo-. Conversemos.

-¿Conversar de qué?

-De cualquier cosa. No me gusta viajar y menos aburrirme mientras viajo.

-Y pretendes que yo sea tu bufón.

-No, pero si quieres puedes hacer el intento.

-Muy gracioso –dijo, abriendo nuevamente el portafolios, pero cuando pretendía sacar los documentos, él volvió a cerrarlo, esta vez quitándoselo de las manos-. ¡Hey!, ¿qué se supone que haces?

-Evito que trabajes más de la cuenta.

-Pero quiero terminar de leer este informe.

-No, lo que debes hacer es relajarte y contarme cómo son tus sobrinos, por ejemplo.

-¿Mis sobrinos?

-Los hijos de Nabiki, porque supongo que pensarás presentármelos, ¿no?

-¿Quieres conocerlos?, ¿quieres arriesgarte a un encuentro con mi hermana?

-¿Por qué no?, sobreviví a los encuentros con Mousse y Kasumi, no creo que con Nabiki pueda ser peor.

-Bueno, puede ser que para ti no sea tan malo, pero para mí...

-Te has convertido en una persona muy temerosa Akane –le interrumpió-. ¿Dónde está la aguerrida y autosuficiente chica que yo conocí?

-La gente cambia con el paso del tiempo –contestó ella con un tono melancólico.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda –afirmó él de forma seria.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos. Otra vez el hablar de su pasado en común, hacía que Akane creara rápidamente una barrera de protección y Ranma se desesperaba por no encontrar una brecha para poder avanzar.

-Por qué mejor no me cuentas cómo conseguiste liberarte de tu maldición –dijo ella mirando al frente, de la forma más natural que pudo-. Yo te he hablado de casi todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida y en la de mi entorno, pero tú te has mantenido al margen.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no hay mucho que contar de mi vida.

-Ranma, ¡por favor! ¿Quieres hacerme creer que en doce años no ha pasado nada interesante en tu vida?

-Bien, te contaré sobre la pelirroja –dijo acomodándose en su asiento-. Cuando recibí la herencia, no sabía muy bien que hacer con el dinero que recibí. No podía entregárselo a mi padre porque los dos sabemos muy bien qué es lo que hubiese hecho él con toda esa fortuna, mi madre pareció ser la más indicada para encargarse de esos asuntos. Luego, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo y que me convencí de que nadie me esperaría en Nerima, decidí dedicarme por entero al entrenamiento –él hizo una pausa, como rememorando todos los acontecimientos que había vivido tiempo atrás.

Akane lo observaba con una mezcla de culpa e intriga. Él había dicho que nadie lo esperaba en Nerima, pero eso no era del todo cierto, ella sabía que en esa época, Shampoo y Kodachi seguían en el barrio. La voz de él al seguir con su relato interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

-Yo también caí en un estado de melancolía ¿sabes? Quizá no tan agudo como el tuyo, pero fue igual de devastador. De pronto me di cuenta que ya no me bastaba con entrenar y entrenar para llenar el vacío que sentía al no poder compartir mi vida nunca más con la persona que yo quería. Sabía que debía encontrar una salida, porque si no lo hacia terminaría consumiéndome, fue entonces cuando pensé seriamente en buscar una solución definitiva a mi transformación. Me propuse no buscar tan sólo encantamientos o hechizos, sino algo que tuviera alguna base científica. Después de la destrucción de las pozas, mis opciones se redujeron, por lo que comencé a investigar, después de todo, tenía el dinero suficiente como para contratar a un equipo científico para hacerlo. Me puse en contacto con una prestigiosa Universidad y le planteé mi caso a tres estudiosos, con la única condición de que tanto el resultado del estudio, como el tratamiento, si es que lo había, permanecieran en estricto secreto. Ellos aceptaron y después de hacer miles de pruebas, estudios y quién sabe cuantas cosas más, dieron con lo que sería el principio del fin de la maldición. Descubrieron que una extraña planta que crece al norte del país, posee la propiedad de revertir el efecto que produce el agua fría en mi cuerpo. Desde entonces, estoy obligado a tomar esto –dijo sacando un pequeño frasco que contenía diminutas pastillas de color rojo-. Claro, eso si no quiero volver a ver a la pelirroja nuevamente.

-Vaya –dijo Akane con incredulidad-. Entonces, ¿todo era un engaño?, ¿las pozas no estaban realmente encantadas?

-Yo no sería tan drástico. A mi modo de ver y después de las explicaciones que me dieron las personas que me ayudaron, las pozas siempre estuvieron encantadas o quizá la palabra correcta sería 'contaminadas'. Las maldiciones existen Akane, tú lo sabes muy bien, pero ellos descubrieron que se debía a una combinación de algunas condiciones especiales que se daban en aquel lugar. Algo así como el clima, la vegetación, los minerales del subsuelo y muchos otros factores. Estas circunstancias hicieron que las aguas que manaban de aquel lugar provocaran ciertas reacciones en los seres vivos que caían en ellas, lo que la gente de los alrededores comenzó a llamar "maldiciones", pero para las personas que me ayudaron, fueron simples mutaciones.

-¡Simples mutaciones! –exclamó Akane con estupor y disgusto a la vez-. ¡Llaman simples mutaciones a que un ser humano se transforme en un animal o en algo peor!

-Mi reacción fue peor que la tuya al enterarme –sonrió Ranma-. Casi golpeo al pobre científico que me comunicó los resultados, pero esa es otra historia. Como sea, la pelirroja no ha vuelto a aparecer desde hace casi seis años y pronto espero poder compartir estas pastillas con alguien más.

-Supongo que con tu padre.

-No, él se encuentra tomándolas desde hace mucho, me refería a Mousse. Eso, si él quiere aceptarlas.

-Hum. ¿Y por qué no quisiste que se diera a conocer la investigación?

-Porque no quería convertirme en un fenómeno de circo. Imagina lo que sería si todo el mundo se enterara que me convierto en mujer. Eso me trajo muchas complicaciones en el pasado, no quería pasar por lo mismo, además, a pesar de que las pozas fueron destruidas, la gente que vive allí sigue creyendo en la leyenda, no tendría el valor para echar por tierra años de creencias.

-Tienes razón –reconoció Akane.

-Lo que me tiene satisfecho es que ahora puedo ir a una playa, o caminar bajo la lluvia sin tener que preocuparme por mi aspecto físico.

-Es lo que buscabas –comentó su asistente.

-Una de las cosas que buscaba –le corrigió él.

-Vamos, era lo único que te preocupaba de esa famosa maldición.

-Te equivocas, Akane. Para mi era importante el no transformarme en medio de un combate o cuando salía a caminar, pero era aún más importante por el hecho de que... –Ranma pareció pensar mejor lo que iba a decir y se interrumpió dejando la frase en el aire.

-¿De qué? –preguntó la chica que iba a su lado.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-No, quiero saber qué ibas a decir.

-No tiene importancia.

-Acabas de decir que era más importante, quiero saber qué ibas a decir -insistió Akane.

-Bien, me atormentaba el hecho de no saber si podría tener una familia normal algún día.

-Ah... Bueno, creo que a la persona que eligieras para formar esa familia no debería haberle importado –dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-No creo que muchas mujeres estén dispuestas a que su esposo se transforme constantemente en una chica.

-Si la mujer estuviera realmente enamorada de ti, te aseguro que ese detalle no sería importante.

-¿A ti te importaría? –preguntó él, mirándola fijamente.

Akane guardó silencio por unos momentos. Las palabras de Shaomei dando vueltas en su cabeza, _"dale una oportunidad"._ Suspiró profundamente y se dio vuelta para mirar directamente a esos ojos azules que la observaban expectantes.

-Nunca me importó Ranma. Para mí siempre fuiste el mismo, con maldición o sin ella.

Él la observaba sin decir palabra, simplemente tratando de descifrar lo que ocultaban esas frases. Nunca le había importado su maldición, ¿entonces quería decir que ella hubiera estado dispuesta a llevar una vida junto a él, aun cuando aquello significara estar constantemente viendo los cambios que en él se producían? Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de sus anteriores palabras, _"si la mujer estuviera realmente enamorada de ti, te aseguro que ese "detalle" no sería importante"_, entonces ella había estado...

-Cuéntame sobre los torneos que ganaste –volvió a hablar ella, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de su jefe.

-No hay mucho que contar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Me dediqué a competir seriamente, gané muchos torneos, primero juveniles, luego a nivel adulto, fui perfeccionando técnicas, haciéndome conocido en el circuito. Y los Gimnasios fueron adquiriendo popularidad.

-Tú también adquiriste popularidad, sobre todo entre las chicas.

-Sí, no lo voy a negar, pero en ese entonces era un tanto inmaduro. Las fiestas y las chicas no faltaban, así es que...

-Tú aprovechaste la oportunidad –le interrumpió ella.

-No es como crees –se defendió él, notando la acusación que se dejaba entrever en aquella frase-. De todos los supuestos romances que salieron publicados en la prensa, menos de la cuarta parte fueron verdaderos y de ellos, ninguno fue duradero.

-Eso es fácil de decir.

-Todo ese alocado estilo de vida vino después de recibir por tercera vez los papeles del divorcio que me enviaste firmados.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no los firmaste?

-Creo habértelo dicho con anterioridad.

Ella hizo una pausa, luego continuó mirando la argolla que lucía su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué hubiese sucedido si una de ellas hubiera sido la indicada, si hubieses querido formalizar con alguna y siguieras casado?

-Eso no pasó entonces y no pasará nunca –dijo él con convicción-. Akane, siempre ha habido solo una indicada y si ella tan sólo quisiera darme una oportunidad, si bajara sus defensas, si abriera una pequeña brecha en ese muro que envuelve su corazón, entonces no tan solo yo seria inmensamente feliz, ella también.

Akane no contestó, se limitó a levantarse del asiento que ocupaba y disculparse para dirigirse al baño. Sabía perfectamente que su jefe se refería a ella con esas palabras, pero ella no se sentía preparada para contestar, al menos no todavía y la mejor opción ante aquella situación era huir.

_**R & A**_

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong se encontraba atestado de gente a esa hora de la tarde. Ranma y Akane habían conseguido salir de él y encontrar un taxi que los condujera a su Hotel.

La vista de la ciudad era deslumbrante, los enormes rascacielos contrastaban con los edificios más pequeños que poblaban Tokio. Akane observaba los alrededores con una creciente curiosidad, todo era nuevo para ella. Acostumbrada a vivir en una metrópoli, pero no en una que fuese tan cosmopolita como Hong Kong, le parecía que ingresaba a un mundo nuevo y deslumbrante.

-¿Dónde les llevo señor? –preguntó el taxista en perfecto inglés

-Pacific Place, Queensway –contestó Ranma.

-¿Un lugar en especial?

-Sí, al Conrad. ¿Lo conoce?

-Claro que sí –contestó el taxista-. Llevo a mucha gente allí.

-Bueno, ese es nuestro destino.

-Es una buena elección.

-Lo sé.

-¿Japoneses?

-Sí.

-¿Primera vez que nos visitan?

-Para mi no es la primera vez, he estado aquí antes.

-Se divertirán en Hong Kong –comentó el curioso chofer del taxi-. Es un lugar agradable para visitar.

-Tiene razón, pero nos encontramos acá por negocios. No sé si tendremos tiempo para divertirnos.

-Oh, seguro que encontrarán tiempo de hacerlo, sobre todo con una acompañante tan linda como la señorita –complementó el taxista sonriéndole a Akane por el espejo retrovisor, ella se sonrojó notoriamente-. Perdone mi atrevimiento señorita, pero debo decirle que usted es muy bella

-Gracias –dijo Akane sonriendo, lo que provocó que el taxista continuara halagándola.

-¡Que sonrisa más encantadora! El hombre que conquiste su corazón será muy afortunado.

-¿Es éste el camino más corto? –interrumpió Ranma bruscamente.

-Uno de ellos. ¿Tiene prisa?

-Un poco.

-Los negocios, siempre son importantes ¿no? –comentó el hombre, mientras detenía el automóvil en un semáforo-. Y supongo que la señorita trabaja con usted.

-Supone bien –contestó Ranma controlando apenas su disgustado timbre de voz-. Pero debo aclararle que también es mi esposa –terminó de decir, remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

Akane lo observó sorprendida, él hizo caso omiso de aquella mirada.

-Ya veo. Entonces, déjeme felicitarlo señor, su esposa es encantadora.

-Gracias. ¿Puede darse prisa?, tenemos una reunión en una hora.

-Comprendo, tomaré un atajo señor.

-Gracias.

Akane seguía observando a su jefe con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le decía a un perfecto extraño que ella era su esposa?

-¿Reunión en una hora? –preguntó en japonés, observando al taxista por si daba señales de entender el idioma, pero él permaneció inmutable.

-Sí –afirmó Ranma.

-Pensé que tendríamos nuestro primer encuentro mañana.

-Es una excusa para que se dé prisa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con ingenuidad-. Me hubiese gustado conocer un poco más la ciudad.

-Tendrás tiempo después, lo prometo. Lo menos que quiero hacer ahora, es darle la oportunidad a un desconocido de que fije sus ojos en ti.

-¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida la chica.

-No me gustan los comentarios que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué comentarios?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Akane.

-¿Acaso estas celoso? –preguntó con diversión en su tono de voz.

-¡Sí, estoy celoso! –reconoció él.

Para Akane fue sorprendente que él reconociera sus celos así, tan abiertamente, por lo que no supo qué más decir y dio vuelta su rostro para mirar por la ventana. Pero no pudo evitar la tenue sonrisa que se fue formando en sus labios. Tal vez Hanae tenía razón, y Maeko también, e incluso Shaomei, quien había compartido con Ranma solo una vez. Las tres mujeres coincidían en que esos arranques de celos y esas palabras y demostraciones a medias eran un indicio de que su jefe sentía algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad por ella. ¿Y si ella le diera esa oportunidad que le había aconsejado su amiga? ¿Y si se atreviera a avanzar un paso más en aquella extraña relación?

El taxista detuvo el automóvil y les indicó que habían llegado a su destino. Ranma canceló la tarifa, luego se bajó para abrir la puerta de su esposa, mientras el personal del hotel se acercaba presto para recibir el equipaje de la pareja.

-¡Que tengan una bonita estadía señor! –dijo el taxista antes de volver a subirse a su automóvil, pero de pronto, volvió a asomarse como si hubiera olvidado algo-. Señor, discúlpeme –dijo sonriendo, pero esta vez en perfecto japonés-. Espero no le hayan molestado demasiado mis comentarios, aunque con una esposa tan atractiva como la suya, yo también me hubiese puesto muy celoso.

La pareja lo observó sorprendida y luego Ranma sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No tiene que disculparse, con ella a mi lado, hace mucho tiempo que he tomado la costumbre de andar siempre espantando a los abejorros. Es la flor más hermosa y especial que se pueda imaginar ¿sabe?

-Lo entiendo.

El taxista se fue del lugar, dejando a una sonrojada Akane atrás y a un sonriente Ranma a su lado.

-Vamos, tenemos que registrarnos.

-¿Cómo? –contestó ella un tanto confundida. Luego sintió que su mano era jalada por la de Ranma, haciendo que lo siguiera.

-No pretenderás quedarte aquí toda la tarde ¿o sí? –fue el comentario de él cuando ya ingresaban al enorme y elegante Hotel en donde permanecerían por cinco días.

_**R & A**_

Abrió las cortinas del gran ventanal de su habitación en el elegante Hotel para contemplar la bahía en todo su esplendor. La vista era maravillosa y ella no se cansaba de observar ese paisaje. Tenía que reconocer que Ranma se había lucido haciendo esas reservaciones. Desde que habían programado aquel viaje a Hong Kong para sostener las reuniones con sus casi seguro, aliados comerciales en la región, él se había preocupado de preparar todo lo referente al viaje, la estadía y todo lo que ello implicase, negándose en rotundo a dejar esas tareas en manos de otra persona. El resultado había sido un viaje en primera clase en una de las más prestigiosas aerolíneas japonesas y una estadía de ensueño en uno de los más elegantes y sofisticados hoteles de la Isla. Claro, no habían tenido mucho tiempo de recorrer la ciudad por motivos de trabajo, habían pasado los últimos tres días de reunión en reunión, almuerzos de negocios y visitas a distintos ejecutivos que no se habían cansado de alabar la gestión de Ranma a la cabeza de la Black Ryū Company, lo que había sido bastante agotador y que por fin estaba a punto de terminar. Sólo un par de reuniones más para el siguiente día y estarían en condiciones de cerrar tratos y volver a Japón, pero antes, tomarían un descanso de por lo menos un día y una mañana, ya que fiel a su promesa, Ranma se las había arreglado para conseguir que ella pudiera disponer completamente de aquel día en particular para visitar a su hermana, conocer la ciudad o lo que quisiera y la mañana siguiente también la tendrían libre, por ello Akane estaba muy agradecida ya que no veía a su hermana y a su familia hacía ya año y medio. Así, cualquier oportunidad que tuviese de compartir con su hermana mayor se convertía en un regalo para ella.

Era temprano aún, pero ella había tomado un relajante baño y se encontraba revisando su correo cerca del gran ventanal. Todavía no se vestía, pues sabía que no encontraría a su hermana en condiciones de recibirla hasta cerca de las diez de la mañana, por lo que aún permanecía con el albornoz que había usado para salir de la ducha.

Estaba terminando de enviar las últimas instrucciones a sus colaboradores cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Miró intrigada hacia ese sector, no recordaba haber pedido servicio a la habitación y Ranma se había acostado tan tarde como ella, por lo que dudaba que estuviera en pie tan temprano, sobre todo porque le había dicho que aprovecharía ese día de descanso para hacer exactamente eso, descansar. Los golpes se volvieron a escuchar y ella se levantó para dirigirse corriendo a abrir, asomó su cabeza con curiosidad por un reducido espacio y se encontró con su jefe vestido con ropa deportiva que la observaba con curiosidad. Ella abrió la puerta en su totalidad y él le sonrió.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo todavía –comentó Akane.

-Y yo que te encontraría en pie –sonrió él.

-Lo estoy.

-Pero no vestida.

Fue en ese momento en el que Akane recordó que se encontraba cubierta solo con el albornoz, se sonrojó profundamente y cerró aún más la prenda a la altura de su pecho.

-Tranquila, solo venía a invitarte a desayunar. Como supongo que estarás todo el día con Nabiki…

-Esta bien –se apresuró a decir.

-¿Te espero abajo?

-Sí, dame unos minutos.

-Cálmate, tenemos todo el día.

-Bien.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella dando un sonoro suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible?, primero, él la veía en su infantil y afranelado pijama rosado de perros y gatos, y ahora la veía solo con esa poco apropiada prenda de vestir. Cierto que en la adolescencia no le importaba mucho con lo que él la observara, pero ya no era una adolescente y ahora sí le importaba la opinión que él se formara de ella. Definitivamente ella no tenía suerte en esas cosas, a veces pensaba que en realidad, él siempre había tenido razón, no sabía cómo pero ella siempre se las ingeniaba para "no" lucir sexy.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Akane bajó a desayunar junto a su jefe. Fue un momento de relajo en el cual conversaron animadamente sobre los logros que habían hecho durante esos tres días en el país. Ranma se mostraba de verdad entusiasmado y agradecido con lo conseguido y no se cansaba de alabar la gestión que había efectuado su asistente durante los meses que habían trabajado juntos. Estaba convencido de que los buenos resultados obtenidos habían sido en gran parte gracias al trabajo metódico, constante y perseverante de Akane, por lo que la convenció para que esa misma noche celebraran los acuerdos a los que habían llegado. Le dijo que la recogería a eso de las 21:00 hrs. y la llevaría a comer a uno de los más prestigiosos restaurantes en el centro de la Isla.

Luego de aceptar a regañadientes la invitación, ella se disculpó y salió rumbo a la casa de su hermana. Tendría muy poco tiempo para compartir con ella y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

_**R & A**_

El taxi se detuvo en un céntrico sector residencial, el taxista ayudó a su única pasajera a bajar los grandes bolsos que ella llevaba consigo y luego se marchó. Akane sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermana, escuchó el saludo que Nabiki le hacía del otro lado del auricular y sonrió.

-Nabiki soy yo.

-¡_Akane! ¡Qué sorpresa escucharte tan temprano! ¿No ha pasado nada malo verdad?_

-No, tranquila. Oye, ¿puedes bajar ahora?

-_¿Bajar?_

-Sí, no puedo subir con todo lo que traigo yo sola ¿sabes?

-_Con lo que… ¡Estás aquí!_

-Estoy justo en frente de tu edificio, así es que si fueras tan amable…

Lo que escuchó con posterioridad fue el brusco corte de la comunicación y dos minutos después vio a una joven mujer de melena castaña que corría a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Akane! ¡Pero cómo! –dijo abrazando efusivamente a la mujer de cortos cabellos azulados-. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Quise darte una sorpresa.

-¡Vaya que me la diste! ¿Y esto? –dijo indicando los bolsos que su hermana había traído consigo.

-Son obsequios. Algunos míos, otros te los envía Kasumi.

-¿Kasumi también lo sabía? –cuestionó enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Sí.

-Hablé ayer con ella y no me dijo nada.

-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-Eso no está bien Akane –dijo su hermana con falsa indignación-. Sabes que me gusta enterarme de todo.

-¿Podrás disculparnos esta vez? –contestó Akane con el tono de voz más dulce que pudo expresar.

-Claro –asintió Nabiki sonriendo-. Pero vamos, no quiero que mis vecinos comiencen a curiosear.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron al interior del edificio en donde vivía la mediana de las Tendo junto a su esposo y sus dos hijos. Cuando ingresaron al departamento, Akane sonrió de gusto al ver una replica casi exacta de una típica casa japonesa, en realidad, le parecía estar entrando a su propia casa.

-No creerás que he olvidado mis raíces –comentó Nabiki observando el interés que demostraba su hermana por la decoración del lugar-. Akio piensa que es la mejor forma de sentirnos en casa y a los niños les encanta, hicimos las remodelaciones apenas nos cambiamos a este barrio.

-Está perfecto.

-¿Verdad que si?

Akane asintió mientras Nabiki la observaba detenidamente, estudiándola de pies a cabeza. Su hermana se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y frunció el ceño, Nabiki soltó una carcajada y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Estás muy bien Akane, no sé, tienes esa… cómo decirlo, irradias buenas energías, felicidad, bienestar, qué sé yo, algo que no te veía demostrar hacía mucho tiempo.

-Lo mismo me comentó Shaomei.

-¿Cómo están ellos? –se apresuró a preguntar mientras se dirigía a la cocina y le indicaba a su hermana que tomara asiento en la sala.

-Muy bien, en el negocio les va de maravilla y Jian los tiene muy contentos.

-Que bueno. ¿Un té, o quizá jugo?

-Jugo estaría bien, acabo de desayunar.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó Nabiki desde la cocina.

-Hace tres días.

-¡Y no habías venido a verme! –le reclamó cuando llegaba a su lado y le entregaba un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias –contestó Akane-. He estado muy ocupada Nabiki. Reuniones, almuerzos de negocio, sin contar con el despacho diario de indicaciones a Japón y las cada vez más frecuentes consultas de mis colaboradores allá.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu jefe no es capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación? –dijo con ironía, para después beber un sorbo de su vaso.

-Lo haría, si no estuviera acá conmigo –contestó ella bajando la mirada y acercando su vaso a sus labios para beber también.

-Con que estás en Hong Kong con Saotome, eh.

-Sí, era necesario que viniéramos ambos a cerrar acuerdos y…

-No tienes que explicarme nada Akane, sé como funcionan las cosas cuando se trata de grandes negocios. Y dime, ¿por qué no vino contigo? No creo que me haya tenido miedo.

-Yo le pedí… Más bien lo convencí para que no lo hiciera.

-Lo proteges.

-No, es solo que no quiero enfrentamientos.

-Bien, como sea ya me las ingeniaré para arreglar cuentas con él.

-Nabiki, yo sé que a todos ustedes les ha costado aceptar mi extraña relación con Ranma, pero te prometo que estoy bien. Él no me ha hecho nada malo, el trato es completamente profesional, aunque a veces nos vemos fuera del trabajo, pero es porque he descubierto que podemos volver a ser amigos, tal vez no grandes amigos, pero sí un poco más cercanos.

-Está bien Akane, no te pediré explicaciones por las amistades que decidas tener. Ya eres toda una mujer y tienes el derecho de elegir quienes te convienen y quienes no, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-De eso no tienes que preocuparte.

-Entonces, ¿en dónde te estás hospedando?

-En el centro de la ciudad, el Hotel Carlton.

-¡Vaya! ¡Saotome no es nada tacaño! –comentó con sorpresa.

-Él fue quien se encargó de todos los preparativos de este viaje.

-No me extraña que lo haya hecho –dijo Nabiki susurrando sus palabras.

-¿Cómo? –quiso saber Akane.

-Nada. ¿Y hasta cuándo piensan quedarse?

-Sólo hasta mañana, el sábado partiremos a primera hora.

-¡Por qué tan poco tiempo!

-Tenemos trabajo esperándonos.

-Entonces tendré que aprovecharte este día ¿no?

-Sí, solo tengo hoy libre.

-Bien, no se hable más. Suspenderé todas mis actividades, pasaremos a buscar a los niños al colegio y te enseñaré algunos lugares de la ciudad, después de todo, también tienes derecho a distraerte.

-No quiero molestar.

-¡Eres mi hermana menor Akane!, ¿cómo se te ocurre que vas a molestar?

Diciendo esto, Nabiki se dirigió a su habitación desde donde llamó a Akane y luego de cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, ambas salieron del departamento, bajaron al estacionamiento y en menos de cinco minutos iban conversando animadamente camino al colegio de los hijos de Nabiki, en el automóvil que ella conducía con maestría por las concurridas calles de Hong Kong.

_**R & A**_

Los gemelos habían corrido a abrazar a su tía Akane en cuanto la vieron, mientras se apresuraban por ver cuál de los dos sería el primero en contarle todas las travesuras que habían hecho durante el período de tiempo en que no se habían visto.

Nabiki los observaba sonriente, ella sabía cuánto querían sus hijos a su tía, y a pesar de que no se vieran muy a menudo, parecían tener una conexión especial con su hermana menor, cosa que no demostraban con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera con Kasumi. Ella había comentado esa situación un par de veces con su hermana mayor y Kasumi había corroborado su observación, comentándole que había observado el mismo comportamiento con sus propios hijos, entonces Nabiki le había respondido que al parecer, Akane tenía un don especial con los niños, que sólo le faltaba compartirlo con hijos propios.

-¡Y entonces el profesor se enojó tanto…! –comentaba alegremente uno de los niños.

-¡Qué nos dejó castigados por una semana! –le interrumpió su hermano, quien iba tomado de la mano de Akane.

-Pero mamá fue e hizo un escándalo… -siguió con el relato su hermano.

-Y el director le tuvo que asegurar que nos retiraría el castigo… -se apresuró en decir el otro niño.

-Y desde ese día estamos siendo vigilados constantemente por el viejo orangután –completó su hermano.

-¿El viejo orangután? –preguntó Akane con diversión en la voz.

-¡Es el apodo que le pusimos al profesor! –contestaron ambos a la vez. Akane rió alegremente y los niños la secundaron.

-Bien chicos, hora de irse –dijo Nabiki.

-¿Dónde vamos mamá? –preguntó Shintaro

-Le mostraremos a tía Akane el Victoria Peak.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Haruki entusiasmado-. Verás que es muy lindo allá arriba tía.

-Bueno, súbanse y pórtense bien ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

El viaje fue alegre y divertido, Akane escuchando lo que sus pequeños sobrinos le contaban sobre sus aventuras infantiles, Nabiki haciendo una que otra observación y todos disfrutando de un agradable día. Cuando subían en el funicular a la cima, todos iban absortos viendo el espectacular paisaje que se les presentaba, desde lo alto de la colina. La vista de la bahía y de la ciudad en todo su esplendor dejaba a cualquiera impresionado. Llegaron arriba y el paisaje era simplemente maravilloso, los chicos corrieron rápidamente a jugar bajo unos árboles mientras su madre y su tía se sentaban cerca de ellos y reanudaban su conversación. Después de ponerse al día en lo referente a sus respectivas vidas, Nabiki no lo pensó más y disparó la pregunta que desde que había visto a su hermana quería hacerle.

-Akane, ¿eres feliz junto a él?

-¿Qué? –contestó su hermana con evidente sorpresa.

-A mi no puedes engañarme Akane –continuó Nabiki, observando el paisaje enfrente de ella para no incomodar a su hermana-. Kasumi me ha dicho que teme por lo que pueda llegar a pasar entre tú y Ranma. Ella piensa que él volverá a hacerte daño, incluso fue a verlo, no sé si lo sabías.

-Sí, él me comentó algo.

-Hum –ambas hermanas guardaron silencio por unos momentos, concentrando toda su atención en observar los alrededores. Luego, Nabiki continuó con la conversación-. ¿Sabes?, al principio de todo este cuento del contrato, de su reencuentro y de la famosa cláusula irrevocable, yo me molesté en serio. Contigo, con él y conmigo, me sentía responsable, porque sabiendo que tú estabas desesperada por encontrar un buen trabajo, no te ayudé a averiguar más sobre esa dichosa empresa. En fin, cuando Kasumi habló conmigo sobre qué podíamos hacer para ayudarte, yo estuve de acuerdo con ella en que lo mejor sería estar pendiente de ti y de él, hasta que se nos ocurriera una forma de objetar ese contrato o por lo menos, alejarte de él. Pero ahora que te veo, no estoy tan segura de que eso sea lo correcto.

-Nabiki…

-Déjame terminar. No quiero reprocharte nada Akane, al contrario, creo que por una vez en tu vida estas haciendo las cosas bien. Cuando te vi esta mañana y te dije que irradiabas alegría, era verdad. Estas diferente hermanita y esa felicidad que brota de tu interior se debe a una sola razón. Creo que sabes a qué me refiero ¿no?

-Yo… –dijo ella sonrojándose.

-No sé cómo lo hace, pero ese condenado Saotome es el único que puede lograr ese cambio en ti –le interrumpió su hermana-. Lo hizo una vez y lo está haciendo de nuevo. Ese matrimonio que se celebró el 20 de agosto es lo que te ha hecho más feliz que nada en el mundo, reconócelo Akane.

-Nabiki, no es lo que piensas… -trató de defenderse Akane.

-¡Oh, sí lo es! –exclamó Nabiki observándola fijamente- No puedes engañarme, nunca te olvidaste de él, pasaron doce años y lo amaste en silencio y ahora que se reencontraron tienes miedo, es comprensible, pero no puedes hacer nada, porque tu corazoncito se empeña en latir cada vez más fuerte cuando estas cerca de él, porque ese mismo corazoncito es el encargado de hacer que irradies esa alegría que no veía hace años en ti.

-Pero yo no debo volver a caer…

-¡Akane! –dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos-. ¿Por qué no? Si es lo que quieres, lo que siempre has querido pero no te atreviste nunca a reconocer. ¿Qué pasó hace doce años atrás?, no te atreviste a decirle la verdad a él, siempre esperaste que él se diera cuenta de las cosas solo y las señales confusas que le diste no sirvieron. Al final, terminaron alejándose y perdona que te lo diga, pero no fue por decisión de él. Ahora dime, ¿piensas dejar que suceda lo mismo sabiendo que es el único que puede hacerte feliz?

-Pero Kasumi…

-¡Al diablo con Kasumi, Nabiki o Mousse! –exclamó Nabiki-. ¡Eres tú Akane!, debes aprender a ser feliz para ti, no para los demás. Dime, ¿cuál es tu mayor miedo?

-Que…que él no sienta lo mismo por mi –reconoció observando fijamente sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Y cómo demonios vas a saberlo si no le das una oportunidad? Llevas seis meses a su lado y estoy casi segura que él se ha tratado de acercar y que tú siempre sales huyendo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?

-Porque los conozco y sé que él siempre se ha derrumbado a tus pies, sólo que tú pareces no notarlo.

-Entonces, tú me aconsejas…

-Yo no te aconsejo nada, Akane, solo una cosa te puedo decir, tu mejor consejero es esto –dijo dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho-, y si tú no quieres hacerle caso, es muy probable que después te arrepientas. Tienes tantas posibilidades de sufrir como de no hacerlo, pero no sería mejor salir de esa duda constante, no sería mejor arriesgarse a descubrir lo que él siente a no saber nunca si hubiese resultado algo maravilloso de esa unión. Solo recuerda lo que te voy a decir, el perder no impide apostar, si pierdes en esta apuesta, al menos quedarás con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado.

Silencio nuevamente, ambas se miraban a los ojos con emoción contenida. La suave brisa de la mañana meciendo sus cortos cabellos y el trino de los pájaros se escuchaba como una suave melodía, conspirando para que esa escena familiar fuera perfecta.

-Gracias Nabiki –dijo Akane finalmente, sonriéndole a su hermana.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo espero que puedan arreglar las cosas pronto. Quiero sobrinos ¿sabes?

-¡Nabiki!

-¡Qué!, están casados hace doce años ¿no?

-Sí, pero eso no significa que…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no le dices a tu esposo que venga a cenar con nosotros esta noche?

-Ah… es que él me invitó a cenar para celebrar el éxito de nuestro viaje, dijo que había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante… mmh… Le bastion Saint-Gervaise, ¿lo conoces?

-¡Qué si lo conozco! ¡Es uno de los lugares más prestigiosos y elegantes de esta Isla!

-¿Tanto así? –preguntó Akane un tanto desconcertada.

-Le bastion Saint-Gervaise, es uno de los cinco restaurantes más famosos de Hong Kong. Conseguir reservaciones allí es muy difícil. Ya no perdamos más el tiempo hablando aquí. Le diré a Akio que nos encontremos en el centro para que pueda verte, almorzaremos con él y los chicos, luego iremos a dejar a los gemelos a casa de una amiga mía y te llevaré a las mejores tiendas de Hong Kong.

-¿Para qué?

-¿No pensarás ir de jeans y zapatillas a un restaurante elegante como el Saint-Gervaise? –dijo Nabiki frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, pero...

-Necesitas algo especial –le interrumpió, estudiando a su hermana de pies a cabeza-, y también debes arreglarte el cabello… y las uñas y…

-Nabiki, creo que exageras –dijo Akane observándola con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño.

-Bueno, sí, un poco. Pero en verdad quiero verte feliz hermanita y presiento que esta noche podría ser sólo el comienzo –contestó Nabiki guiñándole un ojo.

-Puede ser -sonrió Akane.

-Entonces, nos vamos.

Nabiki se puso de pie y se llevó dos dedos a su boca, con un fuerte silbido llamó la atención de sus hijos y les comunicó los nuevos planes. Los chicos se sintieron algo decepcionados pero aceptaron de todas formas, luego Nabiki llamó a su esposo y quedaron de juntarse en un conocido restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

Para cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde, Akane se había divertido tanto con su familia que casi había olvidado el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba en Hong Kong.

Akio se había comportado amable como siempre con ella, haciéndola reír un montón y contándole muchas anécdotas tanto de sus hijos como de su esposa, el matrimonio se llevaba a las mil maravillas y Akane se alegraba enormemente al comprobar que sus dos hermanas eran realmente felices. Se habían despedido cariñosamente y su cuñado le había prometido que visitarían Japón para las fiestas de fin de año.

Luego, Nabiki había ido a dejar a sus pequeños a la casa de una amiga que tenía un niño de la misma edad de los gemelos del que ellos eran amigos y después de despedirse, la había llevado de tienda en tienda viendo distintos tipos de vestidos, zapatos y accesorios que fueran dignos para la ocasión, había dicho que sería su regalo anticipado de cumpleaños, navidad o lo que ella quisiera, pero aunque su hermana se opusiera, ella se lo haría igual.

Después la había llevado a un centro de cosmética en donde la había obligado a relajarse en el Spa, luego había insistido para que le arreglasen un poco el cabello, las uñas y le dieran un sutil toque de maquillaje, sabiendo de antemano que a Akane no le agradaba mucho el maquillarse excesivamente y que su cuñado parecía disfrutar mucho del aspecto natural de su hermana. Al menos, eso recordaba.

Para cuando dieron las 20:00 hrs. Akane se encontraba en las puertas de su Hotel, peinada, maquillada y totalmente relajada, despidiéndose de su hada madrina cual cenicienta, solo le faltaba cambiarse y agregar los accesorios para encontrarse con su príncipe azul.

-Me dio tanto gusto verte hermanita.

-A mi también Nabiki, espero que puedan ir a Japón para fin de año.

-Dalo por hecho. Si Akio lo dijo delante de mí y de los niños, es porque así será, de lo contrario tendrá que sufrir persecuciones durante semanas.

-No seas tan mala con él.

-No soy mala, pero no me gusta que me hagan promesas que no pueden cumplir, aunque creo que esa no era toda la noticia. Pienso que se encuentra haciendo las gestiones para volver a Japón.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso!

-Sí, espero que funcione. Ahora vete o te retrasarás para tu cita.

-No es una cita, es una…

-Sí, sí, como sea –le interrumpió su hermana-. No hagas esperar a tu esposo.

-Gracias Nabiki, de verdad, ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido durante el último tiempo.

-De aquí en adelante espero que te pasen muchas cosas buenas Akane, te lo mereces.

-Gracias por todo –dijo abrazando fuertemente a su hermana mayor, ella correspondió el gesto, pero la separó rápidamente.

-¡Hey!, ¡arrugaras el vestido!

-Tienes razón.

-¡Vete ya! –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Y llámame cuando llegues a Japón.

-Claro –contestó Akane haciéndole una señal de despedida con su mano, para luego desaparecer por el Lobby del Hotel.

Nabiki negó con su cabeza y suspiró. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de ella? Transformada en casamentera y encima abogando por Ranma Saotome.

-Me debes una Ranma… -dijo jugando con las llaves de su automóvil en una de sus manos-. Y bien grande.

Dejando escapar una suave risita, se dispuso a dejar atrás el Hotel en donde se alojaba su querida hermana junto a su esposo, su cuñado, por quien esperaba sinceramente, pudiera hacer uso correctamente de esa palabra muy pronto.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola, nuevo capítulo y avanzando. La verdad, esta actualización no debería haber visto la luz hoy. Para quienes se encuentren siguiendo "Traición…", lo siento, aquella era la historia que tenía presupuestada actualizar hoy… pero sentí una necesidad imperiosa por sacar un nuevo capítulo de este escrito esta semana (algunas saben el por qué).

2.- Mi teoría sobre el fin de la maldición puede no gustarles y sé que no se ajusta para nada a la realidad un tanto mágica y especial de la obra de Rumiko sensei (como muchas otras cosas que he escrito). Simplemente tenía que buscar una solución para hacer desaparecer a la pelirroja y lograr que Ranma pudiera controlar sus cambios físicos a voluntad, así que con el método de las pastillas, la linda pelirroja puede volver a aparecer en cualquier momento ¿no? En todo caso, el que Ranma chica exista o no exista en esta historia no tiene ninguna preponderancia.

3.-Hong Kong es una de las ciudades que me gustaría conocer personalmente algún día, encuentro que la mezcla de tradiciones y modernidad, así como de culturas debe ser fascinante, así que para cumplir mi sueño virtualmente, quise instalar a los personajes allí. Por cierto, los lugares que aparecen mencionados en este capítulo, el Hotel y el Victoria Peak, son verdaderos, pero no así el restaurante.

4.-Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes me dieron a conocer su valiosa opinión por el capítulo anterior. A _**Barb21, blandy**_ (Gracias, hago lo que puedo por subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible. Gracias por el apoyo), _**Anami, Minako**_ (Gracias por tus palabras. Bueno, esto es solo la mitad del viaje, veremos qué sucede en el próximo capítulo), _**Paola, Sofi, soraDark666, Marce, BABY SONY**_ (Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir leyendo esta historia, de verdad. Veremos si Ranma aprovecha la oportunidad. Al menos, Nabiki ya hizo un gran trabajo como cupido ¿no? Gracias), _**Vanessamcgregor, Ivonne-18**_ e _**IramAkane**_.

Quiero agradecer de forma muy especial a _**Sele, Nia06, Mya23, Caro y Lerinne**_. Mis niñas lindas, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por sus lindas y alentadoras palabras ^.^. Como ven, estoy de vuelta con un capítulo que esta dedicado especialmente a ustedes por brindarme su apoyo incondicional ante el "incidente de la semana" jaja!... creo que esto será solo una anécdota más, así es que tendrán que aguantar mis escritos por algún tiempo o hasta que no se me ocurran más "tonterías" para compartir jaja!. Gracias por levantarme el ánimo con sus lindas palabras y sabios consejos, las quiero un montón.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, les deseo una linda semana a todos y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	12. Dream a little dream

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)**

*** * ***

Capítulo XII

"**Dream a little dream"**

Se observó en el espejo de la habitación; no era el aspecto que le hubiese gustado lucir, pero no estaba del todo mal. Miró la hora en su reloj y sonrió, era tiempo.

Tenía la impresión de que esa noche sería especial, más que la impresión era casi la seguridad de que las cosas por fin tomarían un buen rumbo.

Con convicción se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió de su habitación, caminó con seguridad los escasos metros que lo separaban de la siguiente habitación y golpeó; no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que su asistente abriera la puerta de su habitación y le sonriera.

Él se quedó maravillado con la visión que obtenía de ella. Enfundada en un sobrio y elegante vestido negro drapeado en la espalda, decorado sólo por dos delicados tirantes que lo fijaban al cuello y los cuales provocaban tenues destellos gracias a las pequeñas piedrecillas brillantes que los decoraban dando la impresión de ser diminutas estrellas. El vestido dejaba al descubierto tanto su cuello, sus hombros y espalda, ajustado a su figura como si hubiese formado parte de su cuerpo, largo hasta dejar ver solamente la punta de sus pies, desde su cintura caía amplia y libremente, haciendo que al caminar un discreto balanceo de la tela lo asemejara a las olas del mar en calma. No era demasiado provocativo a excepción del profundo escote que dejaba ver la nívea piel de su espalda perfecta. Todo complementado con una elegante y fina gargantilla de plata que servía de soporte para una solitaria perla en forma de lágrima, adornando el blanco cuello de su esposa, pendientes a juego, una pulsera del mismo material finamente labrada, un reloj en armonía con el conjunto, zapatos de tacón casi imperceptibles debido al largo del vestido, todo acompañado con un coqueto bolsito de mano negro con broche plateado, un maquillaje suave, un delicado tapado de gasa negra y un típico peine chino con pequeñas flores en negro y plateado como único adorno para su característico cabello corto, completaban un cuadro perfecto de Akane Tendo.

Su jefe no sabía si se encontraba soñando o la mujer que tenía en frente era la misma que lo había encandilado desde que la conociera años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos chiquillos de dieciséis años.

Simplemente estaba sublime, no había otra palabra para describirla. Él no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero había potenciado su belleza al máximo. Sólo dos veces él había quedado en ese estado de aturdimiento al verla; la vez que la observara luciendo el espumoso vestido blanco del desastroso intento de boda y por supuesto, el día en que se habían conocido, cuándo él salía de tomar un baño y ella ingresaba al mismo lugar. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y tironeó del cuello de su camisa en un intento desesperado por alejar ese recuerdo en particular de su traicionera mente.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Estas...-su voz se escuchó temblorosa, por lo que aclaró su garganta para continuar- Te… te ves preciosa –logró articular torpemente.

-Gracias, tú no te ves nada mal –dijo sonriendo alegremente-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Cla... claro –tartamudeo él y se reprendió internamente por demostrar su nerviosismo.

-Bien. Ranma, ¿te molestaría llevarme del brazo? –preguntó sonrojada. Él la observó sorprendido, y lentamente se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro-, es que, no estoy muy acostumbrada a caminar con tacones tan altos y...

-Será un placer –le interrumpió acercándole el brazo, ella lo rodeó y ambos se miraron con complicidad, avanzando por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

-Dime, ¿traías toda esa ropa contigo? –preguntó con autentica curiosidad.

-No –rió ella-. Fue idea de Nabiki, dijo que sería algo así como mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-Entonces, debo agradecerle por hacer que mi esposa se vea preciosa esta noche.

Él esperó que la reacción de ella fuese la de siempre, pero para su sorpresa, en vez de sentirse incómoda y demostrárselo, Akane se limitó a sonreír nuevamente antes de contestar.

-Pues mi esposo no se ve nada mal.

Ranma la observaba desconcertado, jamás hubiese esperado que ella le siguiera el juego. Hasta ese momento, el solo mencionar algo referente a su matrimonio o su pasado en común había bastado para que ella saliera huyendo espantada y ahora...

Por lo demás, era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a él utilizando aquella palabra, su esposo, ¿sería acaso que realmente ella le estaba dando una oportunidad? La apertura de la puerta del elevador interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí... Vamos –respondió él titubeando.

_**R & A**_

El restaurante al que llegaron superaba todas las expectativas de Akane, elegante y distinguido, estaba tan exquisitamente decorado, que le recordó de inmediato las antiguas películas musicales norteamericanas.

Al ingresar, pudo observar a cabalidad el maravilloso lugar, el sofisticado estilo occidental se apreciaba en todo el recinto. Ranma dio su nombre en la recepción e inmediatamente, el Maitre les indicó el sitio reservado para ellos.

Era una mesa para dos personas, mantelería muy fina en tonos pasteles y un arreglo floral sofisticado en el centro. La mesa se encontraba junto a un gran ventanal con vista a un hermoso jardín interior, con una fuente de agua en el centro.

-Espero que te guste el lugar –dijo Ranma ayudando a su esposa a tomar asiento.

-Es precioso.

Luego de sentarse, se les acercó un joven que se presentó amablemente, diciéndoles que sería la persona encargada de atenderlos, para luego dejarles ver el menú.

Akane dio gracias a los dioses porque la descripción de los platillos se encontrara escrita en inglés, de lo contrario, no hubiese entendido ni la mitad de lo estaba escrito en el fino papel que contenía la sobria carpeta de cuero.

-¡Diablos!, tengo suerte de que tengan una explicación en inglés –comentó Ranma mirando la carta con confusión.

Akane rió ante el comentario.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo –dijo finalmente.

-Pero al menos tú entiendes algo ¿me equivoco?

-Algo. Palabras sueltas –contestó ella, mientras leía.

-¿Qué sabes decir en francés? –quiso saber él.

-Lo básico, pero jamás podría entender todos estos nombres.

-Creí que sería una buena idea traerte aquí –dijo Ranma algo decepcionado.

-Y lo fue –contestó Akane levantando la mirada-. El lugar es precioso, la música suave no esta nada mal. Es diferente a todo lo que he conocido y estoy segura que la comida será de todo mi gusto.

-Siempre sabes ver el lado positivo de todo ¿no? –sonrió él.

-Estoy acostumbrada, si no lo hiciera, mi vida hubiera sido un infierno.

Ambos se dedicaron por algunos minutos a observar la carta, hasta que el mismo joven, se acercó para atenderles.

-Le bastión Sant-Gervaise les da la más cordial bienvenida –dijo el joven dejando una pequeña bandeja con bocadillos y acercándoles a cada uno una copita con un líquido dentro. Posteriormente, les preguntó amablemente si estaban en condiciones de ordenar, la pareja asintió y haciendo un esfuerzo para pronunciar correctamente el nombre de los platillos, pidieron lo que deseaban degustar.

-Eso fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida –comentó Ranma.

-Sí, pero lo hiciste muy bien –contestó ella riendo.

-Oh, ríe todo lo que quieras, ya tendré yo alguna oportunidad de burlarme de ti.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.

-¿No te parece mejor si brindamos? –dijo tomando la pequeña copa.

-No sé si debería... no acostumbro a beber alcohol.

-Por una copa no te pasará nada, además estás conmigo ¿no?

-Bien –dijo no muy convencida-, ¿por qué quieres brindar?

-Sería bueno empezar por celebrar el éxito de nuestras negociaciones, porque pronto tendremos una sucursal en este país, pero por sobre todo, porque estamos aquí juntos –Ranma levantó su copa indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo, Akane imitó el gesto de su jefe, con un leve tono carmín decorando sus mejillas-. Por ti y por mi Akane.

La chica no contestó, se limitó a chocar su copa con la de él y sonreír mientras la llevaba a sus labios.

La suave música que se escuchaba de fondo era envolvente, tal vez por ese motivo, Akane sentía que se encontraba dentro de un sueño. Allí estaba ella, sentada en un elegante restaurante, frente al único hombre que había amado en su vida y esperando tener el valor de confesarle todo lo que sentía durante el transcurso de aquella noche.

-¿Cómo te fue con Nabiki?

-Bien –contestó ella un poco sobresaltada al verse despojada abruptamente de su ensoñación.

-¿No estaba enojada? –quiso saber Ranma.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? –contestó ella con otra pregunta.

-Porque viniste conmigo.

-No, ella ha cambiado mucho desde que está casada.

-Pero no creo que no te haya hecho algún comentario –insistió él.

-Me dijo algunas cosas –dijo sonrojada y un tanto nerviosa, aunque no pudo evitar la insipiente sonrisa que se comenzó a formar en sus labios. Inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y comenzó a jugar con su labio inferior.

-Hablaron sobre mí y no me quieres decir que fue lo que ella te dijo, ¿no es así?

-No –respondió ella. Él indicó la mano que permanecía cerca de los labios de ella y sonrió satisfecho. Ella alejó inmediatamente su mano y miró hacia un costado, regañándose internamente por no controlar esos pequeños detalles-. De acuerdo, hablamos de ti. Pero nada malo, lo prometo.

-¿Y qué dice Nabiki sobre mí?

-Nada. Piensa que debemos dejar el pasado atrás y darle una oportunidad a nuestra... a nuestra amistad. Dice que si durante estos seis meses nos hemos acercado, esa es una buena señal para saber... para demostrar nuestros... sentimientos...-dijo en un susurro, él asintió y volvió a sonreír. Iba a contestar, pero el joven camarero llegó con una gran bandeja y luego de retirar los restos casi intactos del aperitivo, comenzó a servir los platos con gran maestría.

Cuando el joven se retiró, ambos se observaron confusos, habían dejado una conversación inconclusa pero no sabían como reanudarla, por lo que Akane cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¿Qué hiciste tú? –preguntó.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy, mientras yo estuve con mi hermana y su familia.

-Nada en especial. Me quedé en mi habitación.

-¿Todo el día? –inquirió ella poco convencida de que algo así fuera posible.

-Sí. Te dije que quería descansar y a eso me dediqué, holgazaneé todo el día.

-Vaya.

-Y tú, ¿qué hiciste?

-Estuve en casa de Nabiki, luego recogimos a los niños en el colegio y me llevaron a Victoria Peak, es una vista maravillosa. Allí permanecimos hasta medio día, luego nos encontramos con Akio y fuimos a almorzar. Por la tarde, Nabiki me obligó a recorrer muchas tiendas en busca de mi regalo anticipado.

-Tuviste un día muy ocupado.

-Sí, pero me encantó compartir con ellos. Es algo que debo agradecerte, si no te hubiese acompañado, tendría que haber esperado hasta fin de año para ver a mi hermana y a sus hijos.

-Akane, estamos aquí por negocios, no tienes nada que agradecer.

-Sabes perfectamente que no era necesaria mi presencia aquí, pudiste haber venido solo.

-Jamás hubiera perdido la oportunidad de viajar contigo, tampoco habría soportado una semana sin tener a mi asistente a mi lado.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente y probó un bocado, tratando de evadir una respuesta a ese comentario. La velada siguió normalmente, con una conversación agradable y trivial que fue del gusto de ambos.

Se encontraban terminando el segundo plato cuando notaron que una bella voz femenina comenzaba a cantar tanto en inglés como en francés, baladas suaves y románticas de diferentes intérpretes bastante conocidos mundialmente. Algunas personas se animaron con el cambio de melodía y salieron a la pista de baile al centro del restaurante, a bailar esos temas que contagiaban a cualquiera por su belleza.

-A pesar de los nombres casi impronunciables, esto está exquisito –comentó Akane. Él asintió.

-Tienes razón, y el vino también es excelente –dijo vertiendo un poco más en la copa de su acompañante.

-Ranma, no estoy acostumbrada a beber.

-Estás conmigo, no te sucederá nada Akane.

-Ese es el problema –dijo casi en un susurro, para luego beber un sorbito de su copa.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada importante –negó ella con la cabeza-. ¿Cuántas veces habías estado en Hong-Kong?

-Unas cuantas, aunque hace años que no venía.

-¿Por negocios?

-Sólo en una oportunidad, y... dos o tres veces por torneos y exhibiciones.

-De modo que conoces bien la Isla -comentó.

-No, uno nunca tiene mucho tiempo de conocer si no viene en plan de turista.

-Supongo que tienes razón –dijo dejando su cubierto sobre el plato en clara señal de que no seguiría comiendo.

Ranma en tanto, no podía dejar de observarla, sabía que no se había mostrado muy comunicativo, pero el observarla había pasado a ser su deleite.

-La música es muy agradable –comentó ella mirando hacia el costado en donde se ubicaba un señor que tocaba al piano excelentes melodías y una joven mujer que deleitaba con su suave y armoniosa voz, cantando las canciones que interpretaba el maestro al piano-. Ella canta precioso.

-Tú eres preciosa –dijo él, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia.

Ella dio vuelta su rostro para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, él no esquivó su mirada, sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente que hacían que el azul de su mirada se viese más profundo. Ella no supo por qué, pero comenzó a temblar levemente al darse cuenta de la forma en que él la observaba.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo antes de que traigan los postres? –preguntó de pronto.

Ella se sentía nerviosa y sonrió avergonzada, a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

-No se bailar Ranma, además...

-Yo tampoco se bailar –le interrumpió-, y sin embargo, creo que es bastante simple –completó, indicando la pista de baile en donde unas cuantas parejas se movían al suave ritmo de la hermosa melodía.

-Vamos –dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano.

-Es... está bien –tartamudeó ella por respuesta, dejando que él tomara su mano y la guiara hacia la pista de baile.

Una vez al centro de la pista de baile, a ambos no pareció importarles nada más, sólo eran ellos dos moviéndose suavemente al compás de la música. Él inspiró profundamente el delicado perfume que emanaba de los cortos cabellos de su esposa cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón no sería capaz de contener todas las emociones que estaba viviendo, el tenerla así, abrazada tan estrechamente era tan maravilloso que deseaba, ese momento no terminara jamás.

Ella se encontraba en un estado muy similar, puesto que habían sido años soñando con una situación parecida, soñando con algo así, y esa noche parecía estar saliendo todo tan perfecto, que incluso superaba sus fantasías.

Las suaves notas cambiaron a otra melodía y Ranma suspiró profundamente.

-Siempre me gustó tu aroma Akane, es una de las cosas que más recordaba y anhelaba volver a sentir.

Ella no contestó, sólo pudo sonreír para sí misma con ese comentario, mientras escuchaba atentamente la canción que la pareja de músicos interpretaba en ese instante.

_Stars shining bright above you, night breezes  
seem to whisper, "I love you".  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree,  
"Dream a little dream of me"._

-Me gusta esta melodía –dijo acariciando sutilmente el pecho de su esposo.

-A mí también –contestó él, acercando un poco más su rostro al de ella para repetir muy suavemente la letra que en esos momentos, cantaba la chica del restaurante-. _Say "nighty-night" and kiss me. __Just hold me tight and tell me you´ll miss me. While I´m alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me._

Akane sonrío nuevamente, sin abrir ni por un momento sus ojos, sintiendo cómo su esposo la abrazaba más estrechamente, cómo él recorría con una de sus manos su cabello, luego la parte alta de su espalda para posteriormente detenerse en su hombro. Las notas suaves emitidas por el piano y la voz aterciopelada de la cantante, conspirando para que ese momento fuese mágico para ambos.

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear.  
Still craving your kiss,  
I´m longing to linger till dawn, dear.  
Just saying this:  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams whatever they be,  
dream a little dream of me.  
_

-Ese es mi único anhelo esta noche Akane –comentó él.

Ella entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su esposo, y ciertamente, ella también anhelaba un beso, su primer beso verdadero.

Por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado estaba tan segura de que lo quería a su lado, la conversación con su hermana esa misma mañana había logrado por fin ayudarla a derribar los últimos vestigios de la invisible barrera que había construido para mantenerse alejada de aquel hombre. Esa noche no había espacio para el miedo, su corazón sólo tenía espacio para el amor que él podía ofrecerle y el que ella podía retribuirle a manos llenas.

La canción seguía causando el maravilloso efecto de aislarlos del mundo exterior y él siguió repitiendo unas cuantas frases más.

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear.  
Still craving your kiss,  
I´m longing to linger till dawn, dear.  
Just saying this:  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams whatever they be,  
dream a little dream of me._

Ella levantó su rostro y él pudo observar un mar de emociones en sus bellos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Permitirás que yo cumpla mi mayor sueño Akane?, ¿me darás una oportunidad algún día?

Akane lo observaba embelesada, respiró profundamente para luego contestarle con voz suave y calmada.

-¿Qué crees que es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora Ranma?

Él la observó dubitativo por unos segundos, luego sonrió al comprender lo que significaba esa frase, ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y con un bonito color rosa tiñendo sus mejillas. La música casi terminaba y el mágico momento estaba a punto de culminar con un largamente esperado beso, beso que Ranma se apresuró en concretar, acercándose delicadamente al rostro expectante de su esposa.

Ella cerró los ojos al momento de sentir la respiración de su esposo tan cerca de sus labios y entonces, creyó desvanecerse cuando los labios de él hicieron contacto con los suyos, primero en una suave caricia, luego, demandando su colaboración, y ella no se iba a negar, no ahora que sabía cuán maravilloso era el que su verdadero amor le demostrara con esa simple unión, cuánto la deseaba.

Él se sentía en la gloria; años de espera, meses de insistencia, días de angustia y desesperación por no encontrar un espacio para acercarse a ella, terminaban en unos cuantos segundos con aquel anhelado contacto, premio merecido por toda la estrategia desplegada durante todos esos meses y con la promesa de que finalmente, recuperaría a aquella mujer a quien amaba con todo su ser. Sí, él pensaba que finalmente conseguiría su pedazo de cielo en la tierra, al lado de ella y la prueba estaba allí, Akane correspondía a ese beso con la misma pasión que él estaba desplegando.

Cuando finalmente separaron sus labios, la melodía había cambiado, pero ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado, ambos respirando con dificultad, ambos observándose con una mezcla de infinito amor y esperanza, ambos cuestionándose si en realidad se encontraban despiertos o aquello no era más que uno de los dulces sueños que generalmente les traía la soledad de la noche en sus respectivos hogares.

Ranma fue el primero en despertar del trance y acarició el rostro de su esposa sin dejar de sonreír, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vámonos de aquí, Akane –dijo sin tapujos.

Ella lo observó con sorpresa, sabía perfectamente qué quería decir él con aquel 'vámonos', las dudas nuevamente la asaltaban en el peor de los momentos.

-Ranma…

Él no la dejó continuar, arrebatándole un nuevo beso que ella correspondió al momento que suspiraba.

-¿Por qué no, Akane? –preguntó él cuando logró separarse de aquellos labios que le parecían adictivos. Ella sonrió y asintió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano para emprender el trayecto.

Pero la pareja parecía estar destinada a seguir esperando para ver sus sueños hechos realidad.

-¡Diablos! –exclamó una voz de repente-, discúlpenme, no fue mi intención… ¿Ranma?

Una mujer de largo cabello castaño, tomado en un coqueto moño había chocado torpemente con la pareja en el momento menos oportuno.

Con su objetivo arruinado y al escuchar que su nombre era pronunciado con tanta familiaridad, Ranma se separó de Akane para ver a quién tendría que maldecir por el resto de su vida por haber interrumpido tan especial momento.

La mujer lo miraba sonriente y Akane pudo reconocer en ella a una conocida modelo ya retirada de las pasarelas, pero no por eso menos famosa.

-¡Ranma! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!, es demasiada suerte encontrarse dos veces contigo en un solo día.

Las palabras de la chica no pasaron desapercibidas para Akane, quien observaba la escena con inquietud. ¿En un solo día?, eso significaba que ya se habían visto. Los movimientos torpes y exagerados de la chica le hacían pensar que había bebido más de lo aconsejable, pero Akane no creía que estuviese mintiendo, mucho menos al observar la reacción de su esposo.

-¡Heiko! Qué bueno verte –dijo nerviosamente-. Supongo que te están esperando.

-Sí, pero siempre hay tiempo para compartir con un viejo amigo –contestó ella, remarcando la última palabra, mientras lo miraba pícaramente y soltaba una risita coqueta -. Vamos a sentarnos un momento ¿si? Tienes que contarme más cosas sobre ti, esta mañana no tuvimos mucho tiempo de conversar y tú desapareciste por mucho tiempo querido –continuó tomándolo familiarmente de uno de sus brazos y acercando lo más que pudo su rostro al de él.

-Heiko, verás, estoy acompañado y…

La modelo ladeó su cara de una forma curiosa e infantil, luego miró por sobre el hombro de Ranma y recién en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Akane, quien miraba la escena con incredulidad.

-¡Oh! Estoy segura de que ella no se molestará por compartirte conmigo un par de minutos, es más, le dará tiempo para arreglarse un poco –dijo en forma burlesca.

Luego cambió su posición para quedar frente a frente con Akane, la observó de la cabeza a los pies, lo que a Akane le pareció una acción inapropiada para una 'señorita' tan elegante.

-Ranma, tus gustos eran mejores y más sofisticados cuando estabas conmigo –agregó cruzando los brazos-, ella es demasiado sencilla para ti, espero que la hayas elegido sólo para pasar la noche de lo contrario…

-¡Heiko! –le interrumpió Ranma furibundo-. ¡Te estás propasando!, quiero que te disculpes con mi asistente.

Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios con una fluidez que hizo que se arrepintiera en el acto de haberlas dicho tan precipitadamente. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, maldiciéndose por su estupidez, no queriendo enfrentar a su esposa en aquel momento, dándose cuenta de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser, en los momentos más inoportunos.

Akane se había quedado helada al escucharlo, no podía creer que el mismo hombre que la había besado con tanta pasión minutos antes, la despreciara así ahora. Asistente, estaba muy claro para ella, cómo iba a esperar que la presentara ante el monumento de mujer que tenía en frente como lo que realmente era, como su esposa. Seguramente la tal Heiko tenía razón y él se avergonzaba de ella.

-¿Asistente? –preguntó la chica con sorpresa-. ¡Oh!, mil disculpas señorita.…

-Akane –contestó fríamente.

Ranma la observó de soslayo y lo entendió todo a la perfección. Había perdido todo lo que había conseguido durante ese tiempo, la Akane que permanecía a su lado no era la misma con la que había bailado momentos antes, se había vuelto a escudar tras su fría coraza.

-Akane –asintió la modelo-. Lamento mucho el mal entendido, pero debe comprender que cualquiera puede cometer errores. Aunque el que sea su asistente no la inhabilita para tener un affaire con un jefe tan atractivo ¿no? –complementó con sarcasmo la mujer.

-Se equivoca señorita. Soy una mujer casada y jamás tendría una aventura con alguien que no fuera mi esposo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y hace cuánto que es usted tan fiel?

-Desde hace casi trece años, el mismo tiempo que estoy casada. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza serle infiel, considero que es un acto cruel e injusto. El engaño, en todo orden de cosas, no me gusta.

-Y él, ¿le es fiel a usted?

-Eso lo sabe solo él y su conciencia. Al menos puedo asegurar que la mía está muy tranquila. Señor Saotome –dijo mirándolo de frente y a él le pareció que ella sería capaz de congelarlo con la mirada. Fue una sensación horrible y vergonzosa la que sintió cuando pudo observar toda la tristeza y decepción que reflejaban esos ojos que minutos antes se encontraban rebosantes de alegría y ternura-, debo ir al tocador, le esperaré en nuestra mesa. Gusto en conocerla señorita Heiko.

-Igualmente. Y no se preocupe, le devolveré a su jefe pronto y en una sola pieza.

-La verdad señorita Heiko –dijo deteniéndose a pasos de ellos y observándolos por sobre su hombro-, eso me tiene sin cuidado. El señor Saotome es libre de hacer lo que estime conveniente, después de todo y como él bien lo dijo, yo soy sólo su asistente. No me corresponde cuidar de él como si fuese su cancerbero. Permiso.

Akane se retiró dignamente en dirección al tocador de damas, aunque por dentro iba destrozada. Ranma la observó hasta perderla de vista con un nudo en el estómago, sin prestarle la menor atención a la mujer que parloteaba alegremente a su lado, maldiciéndose internamente por haber sido tan estúpido al no defender a su esposa de una mejor manera. ¡Era su esposa!, no una simple empleada. ¡Qué importaba que la alocada modelo se enterase de una buena vez de la verdad, si Akane estaba dispuesta a darle la oportunidad que por tanto tiempo él había esperado! Pero no, él como siempre, no había sabido como reaccionar y ahora, era muy probable que la mujer de la que siempre había estado enamorado no quisiera verlo ni en pintura, y él sabía muy bien que si algo así sucedía, él sería el único culpable. Se merecía el desprecio de su esposa por idiota.

-…y siempre que ella me…

-Heiko –la interrumpió de pronto-. Fue un gusto volver a verte, pero tengo que irme.

-Pero Ranma…

-En serio, ve con tus amigos ¿si?

-¿Me llamarás algún día?

-Tal vez.

-Recuerda que a fin de año iré a Japón.

-Sí, sí. Adiós Heiko.

-Hasta pronto Ranma.

La chica se separó de él con paso vacilante y Ranma se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa. El joven camarero llevó los postres y preguntó por la linda señorita que lo acompañaba, él contestó que pronto volvería.

Pero ese pronto nunca se concretó. A los cinco minutos, el camarero volvió y le entregó a Ranma un sobrio papel doblado en cuatro que él se apresuró en abrir, era una nota con la inconfundible caligrafía de su esposa.

"_Ranma:_

_Creo que debes aprovechar esta noche para disfrutar de la compañía de tu vieja amiga. Después de todo, creo que hace tiempo que no la veías ¿no?..._

Ese era un golpe bajo. Sutilmente le daba a entender que ella sabía perfectamente que Heiko no había sido una simple amiga y que ya se habían visto esa mañana y él, tan tontamente le había dicho que no había salido su habitación. Siguió leyendo ávidamente el trozo de papel.

…_Yo volveré al Hotel, me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy cansada. No te preocupes por nada, he pedido un taxi en la recepción._

_Seguramente cuando vuelvas estaré dormida, nos vemos mañana._

_Que tengas una buena noche y… dulces sueños._

_Tu asistente, Tendo Akane"._

Eso lo dejaba claro como el agua. En diez minutos había perdido todo lo que había conseguido avanzar con la chica de sus sueños, todo por su estupidez y su mala suerte. ¿Por qué esas cosas le sucedían a él? ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo tan malo en su vida para que los dioses lo castigaran así?

Con el papel todavía en sus manos llamó al camarero y solicitó su cuenta, debía salir de allí y llegar pronto al Hotel, tal vez si le pedía disculpas, tal vez si le explicaba las cosas, tal vez si… Sólo debía darse prisa y volver al Hotel.

Una vez que hubo cancelado su cuenta y cuando ya se disponía a retirarse, vio que en la silla que antes había ocupado su esposa había quedado olvidado el tapado de gasa que ella había lucido esa noche, lo tomó en sus manos y salió raudo para tratar de llegar en el menor tiempo posible al Hotel en donde se alojaban.

_**R & A**_

Se encontraba recostada sobre la cama. Apenas había subido a su habitación, había colgado uno de esos letreritos que decían "No Molestar" en la puerta, luego se había desmaquillado y desvestido para vestirse con la fina camisola de satín rosa con aplicaciones de encaje que su hermana le había regalado.

Sonrió irónicamente pensando que la idea de Nabiki era que la usase esa noche para darle una sorpresa a Ranma, ya que según ella, todo indicaba que esa noche por fin ellos se comportarían como lo que eran, como un matrimonio. Pero la sorpresa se la había llevado ella al descubrir hasta qué punto se había engañado con el comportamiento de su esposo.

Y ahora estaba allí, hecha un ovillo y haciendo lo imposible para no pensar en lo sucedido, aunque eso era algo que no podía evitar, las ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Pero no iba a llorar, eso era un hecho, esta vez no derramaría ni una lágrima por Ranma Saotome.

De pronto, unos suaves golpes se dejaron sentir en la puerta, ella frunció el ceño. Había dado órdenes en recepción para que no le pasaran ninguna llamada, por importante que fuera a excepción de las que pudieran ser de sus dos únicas hermanas, había apagado su teléfono móvil y había puesto ese estúpido letrero en la puerta, pero él parecía no entender razones. Los golpes se volvieron a escuchar, esta vez acompañados de una voz.

-_Akane, sé que estas despierta. Abre, tenemos que hablar._

Ella no respondió, trató de ignorar los cada vez más insistentes golpes, pero sabía que él era tan testarudo como ella.

_-Akane, no me importa despertar al resto de los huéspedes y lo sabes, seguiré aquí hasta que abras la puerta o… o tendré que colarme por tu ventana, sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo._

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué si sabía que era capaz de hacer algo así? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Con resignación y parsimonia se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta sin prender ninguna luz.

_-Akane, por favor…_

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo al abrir la puerta de golpe.

-Yo…-no supo que decir, en parte porque no quería empeorar la situación y en parte porque lo que menos se esperaba ver, fue lo que lo dejó sin habla.

Ella sólo llevaba puesto un cortísimo y coqueto camisón que no hacia nada por esconder su figura, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, descalza, sin rastros de maquillaje en su rostro lo que le daba un aspecto encantador, una mano firme en el marco de la puerta y la otra en el pomo de la misma, la luz que le daba de frente hacía resaltar su delicada figura en contraste con la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Estoy esperando –dijo con frialdad.

-Quiero… Quiero disculparme.

-Disculpa aceptada –contestó tratando de cerrar la puerta, él se lo impidió interponiendo parte de su cuerpo.

-Akane…

-Escucha Ranma, estoy cansada, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en serio me gustaría dormir. ¿Querías disculparte?, ya lo hiciste. Si tienes algo más que decirme hablaremos mañana ¿está bien? Buenas noches –dijo cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

-Buenas noches –susurró él y apretó con fuerza la suave tela que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Esa noche, ella había bajado todas sus defensas, le había regalado un memorable primer beso, había estado dispuesta a seguirlo donde él quisiera llevarla y le había dado acceso libre a su corazón, y él no había sabido aprovechar todo aquello, ya que ahora, ella había vuelto a construir un muro alrededor y estaba convencido de que le sería muy difícil volver a derribarlo.

Lentamente caminó los metros que lo separaban de su habitación y se introdujo en ella arrojándose como estaba a la cama en dónde se dedicó a disfrutar del perfume que emanaba del trozo de tela que conservaba en sus manos.

Separada por unos metros de distancia, la dueña de ese trozo de tela se encontraba nuevamente en la cama, sin poder dormir.

-Eres un idiota Ranma Saotome… Y sin embargo, yo… –se dio vuelta en la cama para quedar de costado y trató de conciliar el sueño- …"_pero en tus sueños cualquiera que sean,  
sueña un poco, sueña conmigo"_-susurró parte del estribillo de la canción que había bailado con Ranma aquella noche, luego suspiró profundamente-… parece que sólo en sueños podré tenerte alguna vez a mi lado.

Cerrando los ojos, esperó a que el sueño la venciera. Si había cosas que aclarar y explicaciones que escuchar, el día siguiente las traería y vería todo con mayor claridad. Por ahora, ella sólo quería dormir y tal vez soñar un poco con un final feliz para esa historia que había empezado a gestarse casi catorce años atrás. Quizá sólo en sueños esa historia tendría un buen final.

**_R & A_**

Se encontraba sentado en su sillón de cuero, apoyando ambos codos en el escritorio de madera, su mentón apoyado sobre sus manos cruzadas, sus ojos clavados en la figura de su asistente, quien se encontraba sentada frente a él anotando palabras sueltas en una pequeña libreta, mientras leía concentradamente unos documentos al parecer de mucha importancia.

Desde que habían vuelto de Hong Kong, él había hecho hasta lo imposible para volver a tener la confianza de ella, se conformaba con que ella se comportase igual de relajada que hacía un mes atrás, pero ella estaba intratable, las barreras que antes parecían sólidas, ahora se habían convertido en inexpugnables.

Él sabía que había cometido un error pero, ¿era tan grave el no haberle dicho que cuando ella había ido a visitar a su hermana, él se había encontrado por casualidad con una mujer que hacía años, no veía? Conociendo a Akane, probablemente sí lo era. Él le había explicado la situación durante el vuelo de vuelta a Japón y le había contado todo, o casi todo lo referente a la escultural modelo y la relación que había mantenido con ella.

Akane parecía haberlo entendido, pero no daba señales de querer volver a comportarse de la forma en que lo había hecho esa noche, la misma noche en que había conseguido probar sus labios, la misma noche en que había estado seguro de que la había recuperado y la misma en la que había vuelto a perderla.

Pero él no se daría por vencido. Eso nunca, no ahora que había comprendido cuán necesaria le era ella para poder seguir adelante con su vida. Él recordaba perfectamente sus palabras luego de que habían mantenido esa conversación, conversación que hubiese querido tener inmediatamente después del incidente del restaurante, pero que se había postergado hasta que habían abordado el avión, gracias a que a la mañana siguiente de su salida a comer, ella había desaparecido hasta su reunión con los inversionistas a media tarde y luego se había excusado, so pretexto de ir a comer con su hermana, excluyéndolo de aquella cena. Por lo que el único momento que había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella de lo sucedido, había sido durante el vuelo de regreso a Japón, y aunque habían pasado tres semanas, aún podía recordar perfectamente lo que le había dicho su asistente.

Ella había sido muy franca y directa con él, le había dicho que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de sus aventuras pasadas, ella sabía muy bien que él no había sido un santo y no le reprochaba nada, cada cuál era dueño de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, además, no le importaba con cuántas mujeres se hubiese relacionado en su vida. Ella entendía, él era un empresario joven y poderoso, además de excelente deportista, era lógico que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas por alguien con esas características. Pero lo que le molestaba por sobre todas las cosas era que le hubiese ocultado que se había encontrado casualmente con la modelo, siendo que ella minutos antes le había preguntado si había hecho algo interesante durante ese día, de no haber tenido nada que esconder, le hubiera dicho que había visto a una amiga y había compartido un momento con ella, no era nada fuera de lo común y por lo demás, bastante lógico. Además, ella no comprendía cómo durante aquel baile él se hubiese comportado de manera tan amorosa, se habían besado, declarándose sin palabras lo que sentía el uno por el otro, o al menos, eso creía ella y minutos después, la presentaba sólo como su asistente frente a un monumento de mujer que se había empeñado en humillarla sin siquiera saber quién era.

Ella había estado dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, había estado dispuesta a abrir su corazón y se había arriesgado a dar un paso significativo en su relación, pero después de esa escena, todas sus buenas intenciones e ilusiones se habían desplomado, porque quién le podía asegurar que para él no era simplemente un capricho más, alguien que le provocaba una extraña atracción física y nada más, una mujer a la que luego abandonaría cuando se le presentara la primera oportunidad.

_-"Yo no quisiera tener que pasar de ser tu esposa para algunos, sobre todo para quienes no te conocen, a una simple empleada para otros según tu conveniencia Ranma. Tengo sentimientos, no soy una mujer a la que no le importen ese tipo de cosas, puede que para ti no sea tan importante, pero para mí sí lo es, no quiero encontrarme el día de mañana con que mi esposo encuentre una buena idea el presentarme como su asistente para poder coquetear con otra._

_-Estás exagerando las cosas._

_-Yo no lo creo._

_-¿Quiere decir que no me darás una oportunidad?, a pesar de que te pedí disculpas, a pesar de que te he rogado que lo hagas, a pesar de que esa noche tú y yo…_

_-Quiere decir que por el momento quiero que todo siga como antes de venir a Hong Kong –_le había interrumpido ella_-. Seguiremos trabajando juntos, seguiremos siendo amigos y me darás el tiempo y el espacio suficiente para tomar alguna decisión en relación a esa "oportunidad". Respecto a lo que sucedió esa noche, preferiría olvidarlo. Estuvo mal y creo que fue un error._

_-¡Un error! Akane, nos besamos y..._

_-Y no debió pasar algo así._

_-Para mí fue importante –_le había reprochado él con dureza.

-_Créeme que no lo demostraste, te encargaste de desmentirlo esa misma noche Ranma_ –le había rebatido ella con tristeza en la voz y una mirada llena de decepción.

_-Quieres castigarme, ¿no es así?_

_-No, quiero estar segura de que no me arrepentiré de nada y quiero que tú también lo estés_

_-Jamás me arrepentiría si consiguiera un poco de tu cariño._

_-Yo no me atrevería a asegurar algo así._

_-Estás siendo demasiado injusta._

_-Dejémoslo así. Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿quieres?_

_-No, no quiero._

_-Entonces debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de actuar"..._

Sí, debió haber pensado en las consecuencias, pero no lo había hecho, y ahora la tenía allí en frente, impasible, sin dar señales de querer dar pie atrás en su decisión. Lo había apartado de todo lo que la rodeaba tan rápido, que él no entendía cómo lo hacía.

Se había aislado, ya sólo se veían durante las horas de trabajo y eso, cuando ella se dignaba a aparecer por su oficina, porque la mayor parte del tiempo le eludía. Durante los fines de semana, siempre encontraba una excusa para no dejar que la visitara, las llamadas por teléfono se habían reducido al mínimo e incluso ahora, en ese mismo instante, ella parecía no tomarlo en cuenta, era como si no existiese para ella y francamente, esa indiferencia lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía hasta cuándo podría soportar esa actitud por parte de su esposa.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto Akane?

-¿Perdón? –contestó ella con otra pregunta, bajando los papeles que tenía en sus manos y mirándolo con curiosidad-. ¿Seguir con qué?

-Te complace torturarme de esta manera.

-¡Yo torturarte!

-Me has apartado de todo lo que no tenga que ver con el trabajo, te has alejado de mí y te encerraste en esa coraza nuevamente, no dejándome entrar.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso.

-¡Dijiste que seguiríamos siendo amigos hasta que tomaras una decisión!

-Y es lo que somos –contestó ella sorprendida.

-Sí claro –ironizó él-. ¡Ni si quiera me dejas llamarte por teléfono!, sólo me hablas de trabajo y más trabajo, y no quieres toparte conmigo a menos que sea totalmente indispensable. Dime, ¿es eso lo que entiendes por amistad?, el decir todos los días, "buenos días Ranma, tenemos una reunión a las diez", o "hasta mañana Ranma, que tengas una buena noche"

-Pero si he estado muy ocupada –se defendió su asistente.

-¡Ni siquiera me dejas invitarte a almorzar! –le reprochó.

Ella apoyó su codo en el escritorio y acercando dos dedos de su mano a su cabeza, masajeo su sien izquierda cerrando los ojos.

-Te comportas como un niño pequeño, haces unos berrinches peores que los de mis sobrinos.

-¡Tú eres la única culpable de eso! –dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente y dirigiéndose al baño con rapidez-. Voy a salir ahora ¡Así podrás librarte de mi desagradable presencia durante el resto de la tarde! –gritó desde el interior del baño mientras mojaba su rostro para tratar de calmarse.

-Pero no puedes irte ahora, no hasta terminar de...

-¡Puedo irme, porque así lo quiero! –le interrumpió desde el cuarto de baño-. No me interesa seguir viendo como lees esos documentos sin prestarme la menor atención.

-¡Eres un egoísta, sabes bien que lo hago por tu empresa! –gritó ella. Él había logrado alterar sus nervios.

-¡Algún día podrías hacer algo por mí y no por mi empresa!

-¡Algún día podrías ser un poco menos egocéntrico y darte cuenta de que las cosas que estoy haciendo son para tu beneficio!

-¡Si quisieras hacer algo para mi beneficio, no te comportarías con esa frialdad, sabiendo que me afecta!

-Bueno, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-Ese es el problema, no estoy dispuesto a acostumbrarme y si sigues con esa actitud...

-¡Qué! ¡Qué harás! –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a paso rápido hasta llegar a la puerta del baño-. ¡Estoy esperando la respuesta Ranma!

Él la observó desafiante, frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso hacia ella. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el timbre de su teléfono privado comenzó a repiquetear insistentemente. Akane puso una mano en su cintura en una clara señal de que se estaba fastidiando de aquello.

-¿No vas a contestar el teléfono? –preguntó haciendo un gesto para indicar el aparato que sonaba a sus espaldas.

-No –dijo él secamente.

-Entonces lo haré yo –contestó girando rápidamente y casi corriendo para alcanzar el aparato-. Puede ser alguien realmente importante a quien no has visto desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo con ironía levantando el auricular al momento que escuchaba un gruñido proveniente del baño y algo muy similar al sonido de un puño golpeando una pared-. Oficina de presidencia, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –dijo ella profesionalmente.

_-¿Akane, eres tú?_ –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ¿quién habla? –dijo la chica confundida por la familiaridad con que se dirigía a ella la voz femenina del otro lado del auricular.

-_¡Gracias a los dioses estás con él! _–exclamó la voz del otro lado, la chica cada vez entendía menos-. _Akane, habla Nodoka. Necesito que le digas a Ranma que venga urgentemente al Hospital. _

Las palabras se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Estaba hablando con su suegra, después de doce años en los cuales no lo había hecho y ella le pedía que Ranma fuese al Hospital de forma calmada pero con un deje de preocupación en la voz, definitivamente, algo no andaba bien.

-_Akane, ¿sigues ahí?_

-Sí, claro. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le pasó algo malo?....

-_No soy yo, Akane, es Genma._

-¿Qué sucedió?

_-Aquí les explicaré todo. Por favor, dense prisa_.

-¿Dónde está?

_-En el Hospital General, segundo piso._

-Vamos para allá.

La chica colgó el auricular con evidente cara de preocupación, Ranma la observaba desde la puerta del baño, aún ofuscado, pero al ver el rostro pálido de ella, su gesto cambio inmediatamente.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó inquieto.

-Tu madre, tenemos que ir al Hospital.

-¿Qué?

-No discutas y sígueme. No me dio mayor información, pero algo sucedió con tu padre –dijo mientras guardaba documentos, cerraba carpetas, marcaba anexos en el teléfono y guardaba información en su ordenador, todo a la vez-...Tomomi, voy saliendo con Ranma... No, no creo que volvamos... Sí, quiero que suspendas todas las actividades, de ambos, informa a Yuki para que te ayude con la agenda de Ranma... Te llamaré dentro de hum, hora y media para darte más instrucciones, por el momento necesito que nos liberes de compromisos para lo que queda de este día y mañana en la mañana ¿de acuerdo?... Bien, espera mi llamado –Akane colgó el auricular y suspiró. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos chocaron con la sorprendida e incrédula mirada azul cobalto de su jefe-. ¡Qué esperas Ranma, no tenemos tiempo!

-Sí, pero...

-Te espero a la puerta del elevador –dijo saliendo a toda velocidad.

-Esa mujer me va a volver loco –dijo él en voz alta, observando la puerta de su oficina cerrase lentamente, luego de la salida imprevista de su asistente.

Tomando su chaqueta y buscando las llaves de su automóvil, Ranma se apresuró en salir de su despacho. Cuando llegó a las puertas del elevador, ella ya lo estaba esperando impaciente, girando el pequeño bolso que usaba con el traje formal que llevaba ese día. Ella le dijo en dónde se encontraba su madre y salieron sin decir palabra del edificio. Ambos sopesando la gravedad de la situación, no tenían muchos datos, pero los antecedentes de salud de Genma Saotome siempre habían sido excelentes, por lo que era preocupante que se encontrara en un Hospital.

Por el momento, sus problemas personales quedarían relegados y esperando por una solución definitiva a ese eterno tira y afloja que por tantos años había marcado aquella difícil relación amorosa.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hummm ¬¬… presiento que vienen por mí, pero… en estos momento me encuentro en un lugar muy, muy lejano, en el refugio bajo tierra que construí poco antes de subir el capítulo. Tomé la precaución para esconderme de quienes con justa razón, en estos momentos sienten unas ganas locas de destrozarme, ¡ahora ya!

Lo sé, lo sé... ¡Tienen deseos de asesinarme!... ¡Y lo peor es que lo merezco!... Pido mil disculpas por hacer que nuestro querido Ranma 'desperdiciara' su oportunidad, merezco todas las penas del infierno, pero, nadie dijo que este romance sería fácil ¿no? Por lo menos ya consiguió un beso de su esposa (algo es algo), pero que el chico no sepa reaccionar y siempre acabe metiendo la pata con las cosas que dice sin pensar no es mi culpa, la culpa es de Rumiko sensei, yo solo tomo prestado al personaje ^^.

Además, yo dije que podía suceder algo interesante siempre y cuando estos dos supieran aprovechar esos cinco días en Hong Kong y… todavía quedan meses de contrato ¿no?

Como dicen por ahí: "en la puerta del horno se quema el pan"… fue lo que pasó esta vez, jeje.

2.- Hum, no sé por qué creo que mis razones no convencieron a nadie… Pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está.

Sinceramente, espero no tener problemas por haber incorporado la letra de la canción al capítulo, sólo lo hice con la intención de darle un ambiente más 'mágico' al momento. Les comento que hay varias versiones de la canción que aparece en este capitulo y que le da nombre al mismo, fue compuesta en 1931 (¡qué antigua!), pero a mí en lo personal me gusta muchísimo. Ha aparecido en varias películas y series de televisión. Entre los interpretes que la han cantado alguna vez se encuentran: Louis Amstrong y Ella Fitzgerald (hicieron un dueto precioso), The mamas and the papas, Michael Bubble, Doris Day, Nat King Cole, The Beautiful South, entre otros. Mención aparte para una versión más rockera que aparece en una película de los años ochenta... lamentablemente no recuerdo el nombre de la banda, sólo sé que la película también se llamaba Dream a little dream. A mí me encanta la canción, pero mucho más cuando la interpreta una voz femenina, mi versión preferida es la del grupo The Beautiful South. Y... no sé, me pareció una buena canción para este capítulo. Si alguien no la conoce, visiten mi rincón, allí la incorporé, es muy bonita.

3.-Como siempre, agradecer a quienes se toman la molestia de leer las cosas que escribo, a todas esas personas anónimas que siguen esta historia y en especial, a quienes me hacen feliz, dejándome conocer sus opiniones mediante un review. A **ivonne-18, Fanny Bonnie, soraDark666, Nia06, gaaraxD, Ljorsh90, Minako **(Bueno, no sé si la descripción que hice del aspecto de Akane fue la mejor, la verdad es que no soy buena describiendo vestimentas, pero hice el intento. Gracias por el apoyo y por tus palabras), **Paola, syndy, katsensei, Mya23, Marce, Marina, Sele, lerinne, Yram **(Oh, no te he olvidado, lo prometo. En verdad, a nadie de las (os) que han dejado alguna vez algún review les olvido, sus palabras son demasiado importantes para mí, es sólo que si me pusiera a nombrarlos a todos no terminaría nunca. Muchísimas gracias de corazón por el apoyo que siempre le das a lo que escribo ^^), **Sofi, Caro, BABY SONY** (Hum… creo que serás una de las que querrá matarme… jo!. Pues no todo es perfecto y nuestro chico no aprovechó la oportunidad, así que tendremos que esperar a ver qué sucede con esta relación. Gracias por el review y espero no haberte causado un mal momento con este capítulo ^^), **Yuna Lockheart, Vero **(Oh, mi niña linda, lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu empleo, espero que te encuentres bien y que todo se haya solucionado, o pronto ya se solucione. Fuerza y ánimo desde acá. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Cuídate y que todo te resulte muy bien de ahora en adelante ^^), **orochi **(Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, me haces muy feliz)**, gabrielajeu **(Bueno, ya hay nuevo capítulo jeje. Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad te lo agradezco) y** ranmamaniaca **(por el 4º cap. Me causó mucha gracia tu comentario, perdón por el trauma emocional y gracias por comentar), gracias, gracias, gracias por contribuir y ayudarme con sus comentarios, a tratar de superarme cada día un poquito más. En verdad es algo impagable y por lo cual estoy inmensamente agradecida.

4.- Es todo por ahora (espero seguir con vida después de este capítulo. Sean benevolentes con esta autora ¿si? ^^), nos encontramos pronto.

Que tengan una linda semana y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* * *

****Oh sí, antes que me olvide. Alguien preguntó mi nombre (Y no recuerdo si le contesté, la memoria me falla a veces ^^, si no lo hice, lo siento), bueno, he de decirle a quien esté interesado, que mi nombre real es Cristina. El rimbombante y afrancesado nombre que utilizo como seudonimo es un modesto homenaje que desde hace años y cuando escribía otro tipo de historias, decidí hacerle a un conocido escritor que me gusta mucho. Pero si alguien quiere referirse a mi como Cristina, no hay ningún problema, por mi está muy bien (sé que esta información debería ponerla en mi perfil, pero me da pereza cambiar datos allí y como en este escrito lo preguntaron, pues ahora contesto). Así que ya lo saben, respondo al nombre de Cristina o Madame..., ustedes deciden ^^.

Ahora sí, me despido por ahora.


	13. Y ahora, el error fue de ella

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de actores secundarios). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)**

*** * ***

Capítulo XIII

"**Y ahora, el error fue de ella..."**

Al hacer ingreso al hospital fue cuando Ranma comenzó a demostrar lo nervioso que estaba. Sus movimientos eran rígidos, su expresión preocupada, además de refugiarse en un obstinado silencio. Fue por eso que al ingresar al elevador que los llevaría donde les esperaba Nodoka, Akane se atrevió a extender su mano y tomar suavemente la de él.

-Todo va a salir bien Ranma.

Él la miró profundamente, luego le sonrió por escasos segundos y apretó levemente la mano de ella.

-Gracias.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese momento. Ambos avanzaron por el largo pasillo, hasta que divisaron a una elegante mujer, vestida al estilo tradicional japonés. Ella al verles, sonrió esperanzada y caminó apresuradamente a encontrarse con la pareja.

-¡Hijo, hija!– exclamó Nodoka cuando estaba solo a metros de ellos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Akane notó que no había soltado la mano de su jefe y con un movimiento sutil y rápido, apartó su delicada mano de la de él.

-Qué bueno que llegaron.

-¿Qué sucedió mamá?

-Tu padre hijo, sufrió un ataque cardíaco. Los doctores dicen que se repondrá rápido, pero aún así...

-Calma mamá, el viejo es fuerte, verás como todo saldrá bien –dijo Ranma abrazando fuertemente a la mujer.

Akane se sentía fuera de lugar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a la madre de Ranma, y sin embargo, ella se dirigía a ella como "hija". Dio un paso hacia atrás, con intención de darles un poco de privacidad, pero Nodoka levantó inmediatamente su rostro y secándose las lágrimas que había derramado con una mano, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su nuera y la abrazó fuertemente. Akane correspondió a ese abrazo, aunque no de inmediato, ya que se encontraba un tanto aturdida con la situación.

-Me da tanto gusto volver a verte, hija.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese apelativo. La chica parpadeó un par de veces y luego suspiró.

-También me da mucho gusto... verla...-respondió dubitativa.

¿Cómo nombrarla? ¿Tía? ¿Señora Saotome? ¿Nodoka? La mujer mayor pareció entender la confusión de su nuera y sonrió amablemente.

-¿Te parece bien si me dices, tía Nodoka? –Akane se ruborizó profundamente y asintió-. Al menos por el momento, quizá más adelante, te animes a decirme mamá –le susurró para que sólo ella pudiese escucharla, luego sonrió y sosteniendo la mano de Akane entre las suyas, volteó para mirar a su hijo.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen los médicos? –preguntó Ranma.

-Dicen que recibiendo los cuidados necesarios, no debería tener mayores complicaciones en reanudar sus actividades en unas cuantas semanas, pero tú conoces a tu padre, estoy segura que no querrá seguir con el tratamiento.

-Esta vez será diferente mamá, seguramente los médicos le dirán que su vida depende de ello y créeme, él ama mucho su vida como para desobedecer.

-Fue todo tan rápido, en un momento estaba bien, hablando de sus proyectos, de los logros que habíamos obtenido durante lo que va del año y de pronto, comenzó a sentirse mal, ahogado y luego... ¡Gracias a los dioses sucedió durante el día y estaba yo allí para ayudarle!

Ranma observó cómo su esposa desviaba la mirada discretamente y recordó que ella le había dicho que su padre había muerto durante la noche, de un ataque al corazón. Imaginaba muy bien cómo debía sentirse inmersa en una situación como esa.

-Mamá, ¿has comido algo? –preguntó, más que nada para tratar de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Estoy bien hijo.

-No, no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo sin comer nada.

-Ranma tiene razón –aportó Akane con una sonrisa en los labios-. Si quiere, voy a traerle algo para...

-¿Por qué no mejor la llevas a la cafetería? –le interrumpió su jefe-. Yo quiero hablar con los médicos, luego las alcanzo.

-Me parece una buena idea, aunque no les prometo comer nada –negó Nodoka con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Vamos y veremos qué sucede –contestó Akane.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron con calma del lugar, dejando a Ranma atrás.

-Y dime Akane, ¿qué ha sucedido en tu vida durante todos estos años?

-Nada extraordinario. Aparte de la pérdida de mi padre y el matrimonio de mis dos hermanas... –contestó la chica, dejando las palabras en el aire.

-Sentí mucho la muerte de Soun –dijo Nodoka apesadumbrada-. Créeme que quise ir a verlas, pero en ese entonces, Genma se negó rotundamente. Dijo que sería malo para todos el aparecernos así en sus vidas y por supuesto, también se negó a contárselo a Ranma. Estoy segura de que si él lo hubiese sabido, habría querido ir a visitarlas. Tu padre fue una persona importante en su vida.

-No hay problema, tía –contestó Akane. Nodoka sonrió al escucharla nombrarla de aquella forma cariñosa-. Yo entiendo la reacción de su marido. Todo ha sido bastante complicado.

-Ha sido complicado porque ustedes lo han querido así –dijo la mujer amablemente, pero Akane sabía que eso había sido un reproche, por lo que no contestó. Ya habían llegado a la cafetería y se acercaron al mostrador.

-¿Qué te parece un té? –preguntó Nodoka.

-Preferiría un jugo, algo dulce.

-Bien, yo prefiero un té de jazmín.

-Y unos cuantos pastelillos de aquellos –indicó Akane a la dependienta-. Se ven sabrosos y sé que son sus favoritos.

-No has olvidado mis gustos –comentó su suegra con diversión.

-Hay muchas cosas que no he olvidado. ¿Nos sentamos allí? –dijo Akane indicando un rincón del pequeño local.

-Vamos –asintió Nodoka.

Luego de un momento de silencio en el cuál ambas mujeres habían comenzado a probar los bocadillos, Nodoka volvió a hablar.

-Akane, en verdad me alegra mucho que estés trabajando con Ranma, pero me daría mucho más gusto el saber que su relación mejora en un aspecto más acorde a lo que ustedes realmente son.

-Tía Nodoka...

-Akane, te conozco y conozco a mi hijo –le interrumpió-. Sé como fueron las cosas o al menos parte de ellas-. Nodoka se sonrió, sabiendo la confusión que experimentaba su nuera.

-Hablé con Hanae, y no debes sentirte traicionada, sólo ha querido ayudarles. Sé que todo ha sido muy difícil y doloroso para ti, pero también lo ha sido para Ranma y ahora que los veo juntos, es como si los doce años de separación nunca hubiesen existido. La alegría que observé en ustedes el día de su boda, que para todos pasó desapercibida, es la misma que puedo observar ahora. Hay una complicidad y una cercanía en ustedes de la que dudo mucho se den cuenta y realmente se ven felices.

-Eso es porque hemos tratado de llevarnos bien, pero como amigos –enfatizó la chica.

-Pero ese es el primer paso para que una relación de pareja funcione. Antes de casarse, ustedes eran amigos, están destinados a estar juntos. No dejes que la fecha de su aniversario se convierta en una fecha aborrecible este año.

Akane la observó en silencio. Había envejecido desde que la había visto por última vez, las hebras blancas en su cabello y las marcadas líneas de expresión en su rostro eran señales físicas del paso de los años, pero sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que ella recordaba.

-No estoy segura si estaré preparada para aceptar un cambio tan radical en mi vida de buenas a primeras –reconoció Akane, luego de un momento de silencio-. Cuando me reencontré con Ranma, no fue un reencuentro del todo agradable, ni siquiera sabía que estaba trabajando para él. Luego de unas semanas, las cosas cambiaron y gracias a eso hemos podido llevarnos bastante bien, pero no creo que sea suficiente para arreglar los problemas entre nosotros.

Le prometo que he tratado de olvidarme de todo y de hacer que nuestra 'relación' funcione, incluso en nuestra reciente estadía en Hong Kong, yo… -Akane se interrumpió y esquivó la mirada inquisidora de su suegra. Aclaró su garganta y continuó hablando-. Luego de ese viaje, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido y me di cuenta de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles de haber un acercamiento más... usted me entiende ¿no? –dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Yo solo entiendo que te encuentras muy confundida, Akane. Tú quieres a mi hijo pero tienes miedo, quieres estar con él pero temes que eso te haga daño. Y él por su parte, se muere por tenerte con él, pero también teme que tú le rechaces y en vez de conseguir que al menos seas su amiga, se quede sin nada. No puedo culparte, ¿pero no crees que trece años separada del hombre que quieres es demasiado tiempo?

Nodoka la observaba con ternura y ella solo pudo suspirar ante aquellas palabras. La mujer mayor siguió hablando con un dulce tono de voz.

-Las relaciones humanas no son fáciles y menos las de pareja, Akane, pero en algún momento tenemos que ceder para que todo funcione, de lo contrario, el cariño va disminuyendo hasta que finalmente muere. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?, ¿quieres matar ese cariño?

-No –reconoció en un susurro, observando fijamente su vaso de jugo mientras jugaba con él.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

-No lo sé… desde hace un tiempo, casi todas las personas que me conocen me dicen que estoy diferente, que me ha hecho bien este reencuentro y que debería darle una oportunidad a estos sentimientos, pero ¿y si no resulta?, ¿y si su hijo no siente lo mismo?

-Voy a ser sincera contigo. Ranma ha cometido muchos errores, es cierto. Ha tenido aventuras, también es cierto, pero nunca ha podido sacarte de su corazón, ¿sabes por qué?, porque siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. Tú puedes dudarlo, no te exijo que creas en mis palabras, pero solo tienes una forma de comprobar que lo que digo es cierto, esta en ti dar por superadas todas las dificultades que tuvieron en el pasado y empezar de cero, y te aseguro que descubrirás que lo que digo es verdad.

-Yo… debo pensarlo. Por el momento me siento bien trabajando con él, siendo su amiga. Quizá más adelante.

-Quizá –asintió Nodoka.

-¡Aquí están! –interrumpió Ranma de improviso.

-¿Hablaste con los médicos? –preguntó su madre, mientras era testigo del nerviosismo y el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su nuera al ver a su hijo llegar a su lado.

-Sí. Me confirmaron lo que dijiste mamá, dijeron que por hoy le dejarían en observación, que está reaccionando bastante bien y que mañana podremos visitarlo. No hay mucho más que hacer aquí por hoy, así que yo aconsejo que vayamos a descansar y que volvamos mañana.

-Pero yo puedo…

-No señora. Papá está bien, fuera de peligro y atendido por excelentes médicos, no se justifica que tú pases una mala noche por algo que se encuentra totalmente controlado. Es mejor que descanses hoy y que mañana vuelvas temprano para verle.

-Está bien –dijo Nodoka resignada.

-Supongo que te quedarás conmigo ¿no?

-No quiero molestarte hijo.

-No es ninguna molestia, estarás más cerca de papá, sólo por si pasa algo durante la noche, cosa que dudo, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro.

-Tienes razón.

-Entonces vamos. Iremos a dejar a Akane y luego…

-No se preocupen –interrumpió la chica-, yo puedo tomar un taxi. Además, quisiera volver a la oficina.

-Akane, son cerca de las siete de la tarde. ¡Qué demonios quieres ir a hacer a la oficina a esta hora!

-Bueno yo…

-Ranma, irás a dejar a Akane a su casa y la obligarás a cenar algo. Yo me voy a tu departamento sola, para eso tengo al chofer esperando por mí en el estacionamiento –dijo Nodoka en un tono que no admitía contradicciones.

Sí, Akane comprobó en ese momento que la madre de Ranma seguía siendo la misma.

-Bien, aquí tienes las llaves mamá. Deberás abrirme la puerta.

-Claro. ¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos.

Los tres salieron del Hospital un poco más relajados. El encuentro había sido corto pero provechoso para todos y podían intuir que esas reuniones ahora serían más seguidas. Todo dependía de la evolución de la relación entre Jefe y asistente.

_**R & A**_

La noche estaba cayendo rápidamente en el barrio de Nerima, Ranma había cumplido el encargo que le había hecho su madre y en esos momentos estacionaba su automóvil en la acera, frente al gran portón del Dojo Tendo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos.

-Sí.

-Debes comer algo, se lo prometiste a mi madre.

-La verdad, tenía que pasar por casa de Mousse, e iba a aprovechar para comprar algo de comer.

-¿Te llevo al Neko Hanten? –preguntó Ranma de inmediato.

-No, me gusta caminar. Si quieres... puedes venir conmigo –dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-¿No te molesta? –inquirió él, no creyendo del todo el cambio radical en la actitud de su asistente.

-Claro que no.

-Bien.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al restaurante chino, iban en silencio, cada cual absorto en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto quisieron interrumpir el silencio reinante y hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó una sonrisa en ambos.

-Dime –dijo Akane.

-No es nada importante.

-Pero algo ibas a decirme.

-A decir verdad, estaba a punto de pedirte que me disculparas –él hizo una pausa y ella detuvo sus pasos, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de interrogantes; él así lo entendió-. Te dejaré en el Neko Hanten, pero no me quedaré contigo. ¿Me disculpas?

Ella no respondió, sólo se limitó a tomar la mano de su jefe y conducirlo al parque que se encontraba justo frente a ellos. Él se sorprendió, pero se dejó conducir por su asistente.

Akane escrutó con la mirada todo el lugar y finalmente dirigió sus pasos hacia unos columpios que en ese momento se encontraban desocupados y sin nada de gente a su alrededor.

-Siempre me gustó este parque. Desde pequeña –dijo finalmente, sentándose en uno de los columpios vacíos y meciéndose con parsimonia. Él observaba un punto indeterminado en el horizonte sin decir ninguna palabra-. Recuerdo que solía venir aquí muy seguido con mis padres, es un lugar bastante tranquilo para recrearse, sobre todo cuando eres una niña. Luego, cada vez que quería estar sola y tranquila, venía aquí. Todavía lo hago con frecuencia.

-Sí –dijo él-. Pero el lugar se volvía un caos cuando todos nos perseguían, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo –asintió ella, sonriendo con melancolía-, y aún así, los buenos momentos que pasé aquí son suficientes para sentir un cariño especial por este lugar.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, luego Akane fijó su vista en el suelo, mientras seguía balanceándose a un suave ritmo.

-Ranma, sé como se siente. Lo que sucedió con tu padre no es fácil para nadie.

-No es algo que me preocupe demasiado. Sé que el viejo es fuerte, se repondrá rápido.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo –le acusó ella-. Sé que la noticia te ha afectado y sé que no quieres demostrarlo porque te has empeñado en forjar una imagen de hombre duro, pero no es bueno que ocultes tus sentimientos, menos en una situación así.

-Mira quién habla de ocultar sentimientos –comentó él con sarcasmo.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte –dijo en tono de reproche.

Él no contestó y se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y apoyar su espalda en una de las barras metálicas que sostenían los dos columpios. Luego de otro silencio, Ranma suspiró profundamente.

-Lo siento, no quería ser desagradable, es sólo que... esta situación. ¡Diablos!, me conoces Akane, no soy una persona que se ande lamentando por los rincones.

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerte el desentendido. Para nadie debe ser agradable que su padre enferme de un día para otro.

-Si quieres que me dedique a ir pregonando por todos lados lo maravilloso que es Genma Saotome solamente porque se encuentra enfermo, olvídalo, sabes mejor que nadie que él nunca ha sido un padre excelente como para hacer eso.

-No, no quiero que hagas eso –dijo Akane, negando con un movimiento de cabeza-, pero al menos debes pensar en acercarte a él y a tu madre también. Desde que estoy trabajando contigo, nunca te he escuchado decir que irás a verlos.

-Se entrometieron demasiado en mi vida –sentenció él.

-Esa no es razón para alejarte de ellos. Son tus padres, sé que tu padre no es la mejor persona que hay en el mundo, pero no deberías apartarlo de tu lado, después podrías lamentarlo.

-¿Eso crees? –ironizó él.

-Ranma, sé de lo que estoy hablando. Yo perdí a mis dos padres, sabes que mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero aun así, siento que me hace falta y con mi padre es mucho peor. Hay veces que aún pienso que va a aparecer de un momento a otro preguntándome que hay de cenar o me da la impresión de que lo voy a ver sentado en la veranda que da al jardín, contemplando el estanque Koi.

-Es distinto. Tu padre siempre trato de hacer lo mejor por ustedes y tu madre debe haber sido una excelente persona.

-No es tan así como tú crees, a veces también los odié por muchas cosas. Ahora me pregunto si no les habré demostrado lo suficiente cuánto los quería y me doy cuenta de que me hacen mucha falta. A mi modo de ver, ésta es una oportunidad para que tú te acerques a tus padres.

-Puede ser –dijo él con poca convicción.

-Vamos, no creo que tu padre nunca haya hecho algo bueno para ti.

-Sólo una cosa -reconoció.

-¿Cuál? –inquirió ella.

-Llevarme a tu casa ese día de lluvia.

Akane se sonrojó un poco al escucharle, pero continuó hablando.

-De todas formas, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Al menos hazlo por tu madre, ella no se merece que la apartes sólo porque quieres darle una lección a tu padre.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bien, se está haciendo tarde, creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Si quieres, puedes dejarme aquí y volver al automóvil, no es mucha distancia hasta el Neko Hanten.

-No, creo que mejor te acompaño, se me ha abierto el apetito. Creo que me hará muy bien un poco de comida china.

-Entonces vamos.

Akane comenzó a caminar en dirección al restaurante de Mousse en silencio, seguida de cerca por su jefe.

-Akane –la llamó él.

-¿Si?

-Gracias… por preocuparte por mí.

-No tienes que nada agradecer, eres mi amigo y te quiero –las palabras escaparon de sus labios con tanta naturalidad, que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de haberlas dicho.

-Yo también te quiero, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto –dijo él sorprendiéndola con un imprevisto y apretado abrazo.

Luego, la soltó y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, ella lo observó avanzar y se apresuró en alcanzarlo, sus mejillas teñidas de un bello color rosa y una tenue sonrisa decorando sus labios.

_**R & A**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el infarto sufrido por Genma Saotome y Ranma, siguiendo los consejos de Akane, había estado presente la mayor parte del tiempo durante la recuperación de su padre.

Él sabía que su asistente tenía razón. Por muchas idioteces que cometiera su padre durante su vida, era su padre y debía aceptarlo tal y como era; además, su madre no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias de su mala relación.

Por lo tanto, el dueño de la Black Ryu Company había decidido darle una oportunidad a la relación familiar y era por eso que durante esas dos semanas se había visto obligado a ausentarse constantemente y por periodos prolongados de su oficina, dejando prácticamente todo el control de los negocios en manos de su asistente.

Esto no le molestaba para nada, lo que sí le molestaba era el hecho de estar alejado de ella y no poder verla durante el tiempo que quisiera. Aunque lo que lo tenía satisfecho, era descubrir que al parecer, Akane estaba cediendo nuevamente, dejándolo compartir más con ella y volviendo a ser la misma que era antes de su viaje a Hong Kong.

Prueba fehaciente de ello era el hecho de que lo hubiese invitado a compartir una tarde de esparcimiento junto a Kahori y Jian.

_-Entonces, ¿a qué hora voy por ustedes?_-se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

-Hum, ¿a las cuatro? La película comienza a las cinco.

_-Bien, estaré en tu casa un poco antes ¿te parece?_

-¡Vaya!, eres casi más entusiasta que los niños –comentó Akane con diversión-. No sabía que te gustaban tanto las películas infantiles.

_-La película me tiene sin cuidado, lo que quiero es verte_ –dijo Ranma sin tapujos. Akane se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Me ves todos los días en la oficina, terminarás cansándote de mí.

_-Oh, no lo creo_ – contestó él con diversión, mientras del otro lado se escuchaban las voces infantiles de los niños que le decían algo a su tía preferida.

-Tengo que colgar Ranma, si no lo hago, estos niños son capaces de destruir mi casa.

_-Esta bien, nos vemos luego._

-Sí, nos vemos.

La idea de ir a ver una película recién estrenada había surgido el día que habían ido a cenar al Neko Hanten.

Esa noche, Mousse se había comportado un poco más amable con Ranma y había dejado que su hijo conversara y hasta le pidiera algunos consejos al hombre de la trenza.

Cuando estaban cenando y durante uno de los tantos comentarios infantiles del pequeño Jian, había salido a colación el cada vez más próximo cumpleaños de Kahori. El pequeño, siendo tan cercano a la hija de Kasumi, le había comentado a Akane que una de las cosas que su amiga quería hacer, era ir a ver esa comentada película y fue allí cuando habían quedado todos de acuerdo en que, en cuanto la estrenaran, irían todos juntos a verla y pasarían una agradable tarde como la que habían pasado después de la exhibición de artes marciales donde ambos niños habían encontrado a un nuevo ídolo.

Al principio, ni Kasumi ni Mousse se habían mostrado muy de acuerdo, pero la insistencia de Akane, acompañada de las intervenciones de Tofú y Shaomei, habían hecho ceder a ambos y era por eso que ahora los dos pequeños iban cómodamente sentados en el asiento trasero del jeep de Ranma, Akane sentada en el asiento del copiloto y Ranma conduciendo, todos comentando alegremente los distintos temas de conversación que los niños iban imponiendo.

-…Así que mamá me dijo que si no me portaba bien, se acababan mis entrenamientos por un mes.

-Entonces, yo empezaría a portarme bien Jian –contestó Ranma sonriendo.

-Nah, mamá siempre dice lo mismo, pero al final, papá la convence para que cambie de opinión.

-Eso no quiere decir que tú te tengas que aprovechar de ello Jian –dijo Akane, regañando a su sobrino.

-Yo no me aprovecho de ellos, tía Akane, son ellos los que no se ponen de acuerdo.

-El chico tiene razón –dijo Ranma.

-Ranma –le llamó Kahori quien hasta ese momento había estado demasiado silenciosa.

-¿Si?

-¿Ya podemos decirte tío? –preguntó inocentemente la niña, provocando que Ranma la mirase sorprendido por el espejo retrovisor y Akane girara bruscamente su cabeza por sobre el asiento para mirarla.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren yo no tengo problema. Me agradaría mucho que lo hicieran.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso Kahori? –preguntó inquieta Akane.

-Bueno, es que mamá me dijo que tú trabajas con el tío, pero que además son amigos y también he notado algunas cosas.

-Kahori, no –susurró Jian mirándola inquieto y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –dijo su amiga con total desenvoltura-. No es nada malo lo que he notado.

-¿A qué te refieres Kahori? –preguntó Akane con preocupación.

-Es que cada vez que tío Ranma te mira su cara cambia.

-¿Mi cara cambia? –dijo Ranma arqueando una ceja, cada vez más intrigado por los comentarios de la niña.

-Sí, pones una cara de bobo. La misma cara de bobo que pone mi papá cuando mamá le dice algo bonito.

-¡Kahori! –dijo Akane sorprendida.

-Es cierto –afirmó la niña-. Y tú, tía Akane, te sonrojas hasta las orejas y te pones muy feliz cuando recibes una llamada de tío Ranma.

-Yo no… Kahori, deja de decir esas cosas.

Akane se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, sabía que en ese preciso momento, su cara debía parecer un tomate. En cambio Ranma seguía de lo más tranquilo.

Estacionó el jeep en uno de los accesos cercanos al cine y sonrió.

-Llegamos. Próxima parada, la sala de cine.

-Te dije que a tía Akane no le gustarían tus opiniones, Kahori.

-Pero si es la verdad. Además, dime que no te gustaría que Ranma fuera nuestro tío de verdad…

Ambos chicos bajaron con cuidado, mientras Akane hacia lo posible y lo imposible por calmarse.

-Ella no hablaba en serio –dijo encaminándose al cine detrás de los chicos.

-Yo creo que sí. Tu sobrina es muy inteligente –Ranma se adelantó un poco más para alcanzar a los niños y ponerse al mismo nivel de ellos-. No se adelanten tanto. ¿Quieren que compremos algunas golosinas?

-Sí –dijeron ambos alargando la sílaba.

Akane se quedó un momento pensativa y ensimismada, luego corrió para alcanzar a sus sobrinos y a su jefe, quienes ya habían llegado a las dependencias del cine.

Luego de solicitar lo que querían, ingresaron a la sala con más golosinas de las que podían consumir y tomaron asiento para disfrutar de la esperada película.

Ranma y los niños disfrutaban en grande con las escenas que se desarrollaban en la pantalla, no así Akane, quien no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho su pequeña sobrina. ¿Eran tan evidentes sus reacciones que hasta una niña de ocho años podía darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por su jefe?, la respuesta era sólo una, un sí rotundo, ella lo sabía.

Pero si su alocado comportamiento no pasaba desapercibido para su sobrina, entonces, era muy probable que otras personas también se dieran cuenta, por ejemplo su hermana y Mousse. ¡Y los empleados de la empresa!, ¿qué pensarían todos ellos?

Observó disimuladamente hacia el costado en donde se había sentado su jefe y se encontró de frente con la mirada azul profunda del dueño de sus pensamientos. Él sonrió y ella se sintió desvanecer. Devolvió la sonrisa torpemente y agradeció al dios del cine, si es que había uno, por hacer que la casi nula iluminación de la sala lograra ocultar el color granate que ella estaba segura, había adquirido su rostro en ese momento.

Volteó su rostro rápidamente y se concentró en las escenas que desarrollaban los estrambóticos animales que aparecían en la pantalla. Al rato logró relajarse y finalmente disfrutar de la proyección.

-¡Una vez más, tío Ranma!

-Bien, un dos tres: ¡Quiero mover el bote!

-¡Él mueve, mueve el bote!

-¡Ella mueve, mueve el bote!

-¡Nos gustaaaa!, ¡mueve, mueve!

Las risas no paraban entre los dos niños y Ranma.

Para Akane, al contrario, el que hubieran cantando la odiosa cancioncita más de veinte veces desde que habían salido de la sala de cine estaba empezando a afectar sus nervios.

-Otra vez…

-¡Quiero…

-¿Pueden dejar de repetir eso? –dijo Akane frunciendo el entrecejo con evidente malestar.

-Akane, en vez de reclamar tanto, deberías unirte a la fiesta –comentó Ranma, decidido a fastidiar a la chica-. Podrías hacer la parte de la jirafa.

-Melman.

-Eso, Melman.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Ranma! –dijo Akane molesta.

-Entonces tendrás que aguantarte –rió él-. Otra vez chicos. Un, dos, tres: ¡Quiero mover el bote!

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –dijo Akane resignada, mientras escuchaba como sus sobrinos y su jefe la torturaban cantando una y otra vez.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, los chicos se apresuraron en pedir lo que querían, para aprovechar de jugar antes de servirse la comida.

Los adultos buscaron una ubicación cerca de donde se encontraban los chicos jugando y se sentaron a esperar.

Se encontraban frente a frente, tal y como habían estado meses atrás en el mismo lugar después de la exhibición de artes marciales. Pero había una diferencia y ambos lo notaban, era evidente que se habían acercado durante ese tiempo, llegando a ser verdaderos amigos.

-Entonces, ¿te gustó la película? –preguntó Ranma, sólo por decir algo.

-Sí, pero tendría mejores recuerdos de ella si ustedes no se hubieran dedicado a atormentarme con la dichosa cancioncita.

-Pero si es una canción muy entretenida Akane –contestó Ranma conteniendo la risa.

-Sí, pero si escucho una vez más "quiero mover el bote", te prometo que enloqueceré.

-Estas exagerando.

-No, y si tú no logras controlarte para no cantar más esa fastidiosa canción… -Akane se interrumpió y sonrió de forma enigmática.

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó él de forma desafiante.

-Puedes ir olvidándote de tu famosa oportunidad –dijo Akane levantándose para ir en busca de sus sobrinos, al ver que la chica que los atendía llevaba su pedido a la mesa.

_-"¿Oportunidad?_ –pensó Ranma- _¿qué quiso decir con opor… Un momento, ¿acaso ella está dispuesta a empezar de nuevo? _–la observó venir con los niños y sonreírle-. _Espero no equivocarme esta vez"._

Luego de terminar con sus platillos, los chicos se dirigieron nuevamente a jugar unos momentos más, dejando a los adultos en una grata y amena conversación.

Posteriormente, se retiraron del lugar y dejaron en sus casas a los niños, prometiendo que repetirían con mayor frecuencia esas salidas.

Después, Ranma estacionaba su jeep frente al Dojo Tendo.

-Llegamos –dijo él.

-Sí.

-Lo pasé muy bien hoy.

-Yo también –contestó ella-. De no ser por la cancioncita, habría sido la tarde perfecta.

-No sigas molesta por eso –comentó Ranma de forma burlesca.

-No lo estoy –sonrió ella.

-Bien.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?, no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte por él.

-Bien, se recupera rápido. Ya quiere volver a entrenar ¿sabías?

-Espero que no piensen dejar que lo haga.

-No, de eso se encargará mamá.

-Eso espero.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí Akane.

-Pero si no he hecho nada especial, además, ya te dije que eras mi amigo ¿no?

-Sí…-dijo él, pero se interrumpió de pronto y pareció recordar algo. La miró fijamente y sonrió- Akane, ¿me acompañarías en tres semanas más a Kumamoto?

-¿A Kumamoto?, ¿para qué? –preguntó ella, confundida por el cambio drástico en la conversación.

-No importa, sólo dime si lo harías.

-Sí, por supuesto –contestó Akane-, siempre y cuando no tenga algo urgente que hacer o algún imprevisto.

-¡Bien!

Él se veía emocionado con la perspectiva de un viaje a Kumamoto, ella pensó que algo estaba tramando, pero no quiso averiguar más.

-Se está haciendo tarde, y tengo que ver qué destrozos provocó Ryo esta vez.

-Nos vemos el lunes entonces –dijo él.

-Sí, hasta el lunes –dijo ella bajando del jeep. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, él llamó su atención.

-¡Akane!

-¿Si? –se acercó ella a la ventanilla del automóvil.

-¡Quiero mover el bote!...

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Akane furiosa pero divertida a la vez. Él rió a carcajadas.

-Es una broma –dijo finalmente-. Que duermas bien.

-Tú también –contestó ella sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa.

Ranma se alejó del lugar una vez que ella había desaparecido tras la puerta del Dojo.

Iba feliz y no dejaba de pensar en que las cosas por fin estaban tomando un viento favorable, la esperanza de recuperar a su esposa renacía en su interior.

Sí, Kahori tenía razón, cada vez que estaba cerca de Akane o pensaba en ella, se formaba una sonrisa boba en su rostro, pero si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por estar enamorado de su esposa, entonces él estaba dispuesto a ir regalando esa sonrisa boba a todo el que quisiera contemplarla.

_**R & A**_

Los días pasaron y poco a poco todo fue tomando su curso normal. Ranma se encontraba en su oficina esa tarde, concentrado en una pequeña libreta, haciendo anotaciones que luego tarjaba y volvía a escribir, al tiempo que sonreía para sí mismo.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y él pareció no notarlo, era un lunes y había tenido una mañana pesada, pero esa tarde se encontraba extrañamente feliz a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que atender por la mañana.

-Traje los informes de productividad que enviaron de la fábrica. ¿Quieres revisarlos ahora, o lo harás después?

-Después –dijo él, haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Akane, acercándose al escritorio de su jefe para dejar unas carpetas sobre él.

-Planifico un viaje.

-¿Un viaje?

-Sí.

-¿Y se puede saber…-la frase que ella iba a emitir fue interrumpida por el repiqueteo de su teléfono móvil- ¿Diga?... ¡Shimizu! –el grito fue tan estridente y festivo que su jefe pegó un brinco en su sillón y cerró los ojos-, ¡Shimizu, no puedo creer que seas tú!... ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Osaka!, ¿cuándo llegaste?...

Su jefe la observaba intrigado, mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro, hablando con total libertad con la persona que la había llamado.

-¡Me alegra tanto escucharte!... ¿Qué?, no, yo estoy muy bien… ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría!... El jueves, perfecto… Sí, puedes pasar a buscarme, salgo a las seis… ¡Tienes razón, soy una torpe! –dijo riendo alegremente, totalmente concentrada en su conversación, por lo que no pudo notar la cara de curiosidad y preocupación que tenía su jefe-. Trabajo en la Black Ryu Company… Sí, las oficinas centrales… Asistente de presidencia… No, te dejarán entrar, te lo aseguro… ¡Qué alegría volver a escucharte!... Sí, nos vemos el jueves… Hasta entonces, cuídate.

Akane cortó la comunicación y se volvió sonriente hacia su jefe. Vio su cara interrogante y se apresuró en explicar su comportamiento.

-Era Shimizu, fuimos a la misma Universidad. Hace años que está en Estados Unidos y le va muy bien, ahora se encuentra en Japón por negocios y se está haciendo un tiempo para visitar a algunas personas. Estoy tan feliz de volver a verle.

-Debe ser alguien muy importante para ti –comentó su jefe con algo de disgusto en su tono de voz.

-Lo es –afirmó ella-. Me ayudó mucho en mi época de estudiante. Quedamos de juntarnos el jueves, después del trabajo.

-¿El jueves? –preguntó él desconcertado.

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema? –contestó ella.

-¿No recuerdas?

-¿Recordar qué?

-Dijiste que irías conmigo a Kumamoto.

-A Kumamoto… ¡Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo! –reconoció, llevándose una de sus manos a la boca.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta –dijo él con frustración-. Pero ¿no puedes cambiar tu cita para otro día?, ¿viernes en la noche o el sábado quizá?

-No, Shimizu regresa a Nueva York el viernes a primera hora y tiene totalmente ocupada su agenda el resto de la semana. Pero nosotros no acordamos un día para ir a Kumamoto, sólo me preguntaste si podía ir contigo. No hay problema en ir otro día, ¿verdad?

-Claro –dijo él arrojando bruscamente la libreta sobre su escritorio- No hay ningún problema.

-Ranma, la fecha no es realmente importante ¿o sí?

-No, la fecha no importa para nada. Podemos ir otro día o en tres años más si quieres -ironizó.

-Exageras.

-Está bien Akane, diviértete.

-No estas molesto por esto ¿no?

-No, no estoy molesto. Voy a revisar esos informes.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No.

-La próxima semana podemos ir a Kumamoto si te parece.

-Sí.

-Voy a estar en mi oficina, por cualquier cosa.

-Bien.

Akane salió de la oficina de su jefe pensando en lo caprichoso que él podía llegar a ser. Sabía que se había molestado porque ella había fijado ese encuentro para el jueves. ¡Pero era alguien a quien no veía en años!, y quizá no volvería a ver en otros cuantos años más, ¿acaso eso no era más importante que un simple viaje a Kumamoto que podían hacer cualquier otro día?

Dentro de la oficina de presidencia, un ofuscado Ranma había dejado de pensar en hacer su trabajo y ahora se encontraba marcando el número del anexo de su recepcionista.

-Yuki, quiero que canceles todo lo que tenga pendiente…Sí, voy saliendo y no creo que vuelva… No, no quiero que me molesten, estaré inubicable… No, ni siquiera a Akane…Bien, gracias.

El joven dueño de la empresa salió con rumbo desconocido y ya nadie volvió a verlo durante el resto del día.

_**R & A**_

El jueves de esa semana llegó rápidamente. Para Akane estaba resultando una semana bastante poco usual, ya que su jefe casi no pasaba en su oficina y cuando lo hacia, trataba de evitar todo contacto con ella, lo que le daba que pensar que él seguía molesto por lo que ella consideraba un capricho. Por lo tanto, aunque la situación era extraña, no había hecho nada por averiguar el motivo de la molestia de Ranma, estaba segura que después de un tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde de ese día, cuando Ranma volvió a aparecerse por su despacho. No habría vuelto de no ser porque Yuki le había comunicado que su asistente quería que firmara unos documentos urgentemente. Ingresó malhumorado y taciturno a su oficina en donde dejó su chaqueta y posteriormente se dirigió a la oficina de su asistente.

Cuando ingresó al lugar, la encontró concentrada digitando algo en el ordenador. Avanzó silenciosamente y se detuvo en frente de ella.

-¿Querías verme? –dijo con voz serena.

-¡Demonios!, me asustaste.

-Lo siento.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te sucede? –inquirió su asistente.

-No. ¿Me podrías decir que es lo urgente que tengo que firmar? –dijo él, tomando asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su asistente.

-Aquí tienes –contestó ella pasándole unas carpetas-. Te comportas como un niño pequeño.

Él no contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a firmar los documentos sin siquiera leerlos.

-Hoy hablé con tu madre, me dijo que no te había visto durante estos días.

-No dije que fuera a verlos –respondió él.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Dónde has estado? Desapareces durante tres días sin siquiera decirme en dónde puedo encontrarte.

-No consideré importante darte esa información.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si se presentaba un problema urgente? –dijo ella cada vez más molesta con la actitud fría que él le demostraba.

-Confío en ti. En todo caso, no pretendas saber siempre en dónde estoy.

-Somos un equipo Ranma, necesito saber en donde puedo encontrarte. Además, pensé que éramos amigos.

-Y eso es lo que somos Akane, "amigos", me lo has dejado claro en muchas oportunidades. Por lo tanto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga con mi vida privada.

-¡Pero te desapareces durante el horario de trabajo! –explotó ella.

-Soy el dueño –contestó él secamente.

-¡Qué diablos te sucede conmigo! ¡Qué te hice ahora!

-¿Es todo lo que hay que firmar? –respondió con una pregunta.

-¡Mírame Saotome!

En ese momento, unos golpes se escucharon tras la puerta y Tomomi apareció en el umbral.

-Akane, te buscan.

-¿Quién? –preguntó ella de forma brusca.

-Hola, Akane chan.

-¡Shimizu!

Akane se levantó tan rápido de la silla, que casi tropieza. Abrazó efusivamente al joven que se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su oficina y esto no hizo más que aumentar el malhumor de Ranma.

Finalmente conocía a Shimizu, no sabía muy bien por qué había albergado la esperanza de que se tratara de una mujer, pero no, Shimizu era un apuesto joven de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, casi tan alto como él y de piel blanca.

El joven dueño de la empresa se puso de pie, dejando sobre el escritorio de Akane las carpetas con los documentos firmados.

-Terminé de firmar, ahora me retiro.

-¡Ranma! –dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa en los labios-. Te presento a Shimizu Ken. Shimizu, él es mi jefe, Saotome Ranma.

-Mucho gusto señor Saotome –dijo el joven, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-El gusto es mío –contestó Ranma, imitando el gesto-. Ahora, si me permiten, debo retirarme.

-Pero Akane, ¿no me dijiste que ibas a invitarlo a ir con nosotros?

Akane iba a contestarle a su amigo, pero Ranma la interrumpió.

-No se preocupe señor Shimizu, aunque quisiera ir con ustedes no podría, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lástima –contestó el joven-. Me hubiese gustado compartir un momento con usted.

-No sería más que un estorbo, después de todo, yo no formo parte de la vida de Akane. Que lo pasen bien, adiós.

-Adiós.

La puerta se cerró después de que Ranma abandonó la oficina de su asistente, dejando a dos personas sorprendidas por su reacción.

-Es mi idea o a tu jefe no le agradé para nada –comentó Shimizu.

-No, es sólo que ha tenido problemas familiares. Generalmente no es así, pero hoy…

-Bueno, ¿estás lista?

-Sí, vamos. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo.

-Entonces, será mejor que salgamos de este lugar pronto.

-Sí.

Los dos amigos salieron tomados del brazo y riendo alegremente mientras comentaban una que otra anécdota.

El escaso personal que todavía permanecía en el piso no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de sus superiores. Primero, su jefe se desaparecía durante horas en esos días, luego salía de la oficina de su asistente como alma en pena y después, veían salir a la señorita Tendo alegremente acompañada de otro hombre. ¿Es que acaso se habían peleado? Miles de hipótesis comenzaron a cobrar vida en cuestión de segundos entre los empleados de la Black Ryu Company.

Algo no andaba bien y todo hacía pensar que faltaba muy poco para que el personal viera confirmados o desmentidos los rumores que decían que el dueño de la empresa y su linda asistente eran algo más que jefe y empleada.

El punto de quiebre en aquella relación extralaboral parecía haber llegado al fin y ni siquiera los dos involucrados parecían haberse dado cuenta de cómo o cuándo había sucedido.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Hola! Gracias a todas/os quienes tuvieron intenciones de acabar conmigo al leer el cap anterior y no lo hicieron ^^, ya salí de mi escondite y respiro un poco más tranquila. Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre una cosa y otra, he tenido más preocupaciones y ocupaciones durante el último tiempo, las que no me han permitido actualizar con la rapidez que quisiera, aunque considero que tres semanas no es mucho tiempo ¿o sí?

2.-Este capítulo no debió terminar aquí, por eso encuentro que el final quedó un poco flojo, pero si seguía escribiendo hubiera sido un capítulo extremadamente largo y no quiero aburrirles tanto, no es la idea.

3.-La cancioncita molesta creo que es bastante conocida. Aparece en la película de Dreamworks, Madagascar (1 o 2, da lo mismo). Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se estrenara aquella película, pero a mí me trae exactamente el mismo recuerdo la escena de los animalitos cantando aquella canción. Tuve la genial idea de invitar a tres primitos a verla y me torturaron durante horas con la famosa canción, por eso decidí incorporarla al escrito, ya que ahora lo recuerdo con diversión (aunque en ese momento, quise matarlos… pero no se preocupen, los chicos están bien ^^).

4.-Como siempre, quisiera agradecer a todos y a cada uno de los que me honran leyendo esta historia, especialmente a quienes me dejan sus valiosísimos comentarios cada vez que publico una actualización. A _**Yuna Lockheart, Nahia, Syndy, Sele, BLANDY**_ (Lo siento por la desilusión del cap anterior, pero si no hacía que Ranma desperdiciara su oportunidad, adiós a éste y el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tus palabras ^^), _**Ivonne-18, katsensei, Nia06, Iramakane, ShakkaDV, KohanaSaotome, Marce, Marina **_(Si lees esto, mucha fuerza amiga, quiero que sepas que desde acá, te mando todo mi apoyo. Ánimo, todo estará bien), _**Yumita, Ljorsh90, Paola, Vero**_ (Gracias por tus palabras, a mí también me caes bien. Espero que ya hayas encontrado una solución a lo de tu empleo, si no es así, ánimo, seguro que vendrán tiempos mejores ^^), _**Sofi, Sonia**_ (Oh, no soy cruel, es sólo que no me gustan las cosas fáciles, jo!. No podía dejar que todo se arreglara en Hong Kong, ya sabrás el por qué y tal vez… tal vez… hasta me encuentres razón. Gracias por tus palabras y… gracias por no matarme ^^), _**lerinne, ranmamaniaca, Mya23, Yram**_ (Gracias por entender ^^. Lo que ya he dicho, si hubiera dejado que nuestros chicos se reconciliaran durante el viaje, adiós a mis planes para los siguientes capítulos. Gracias, gracias por tu review ^^), _**Miyuki Uchiha, Caro, Rakanema**_ (Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Qué decir, sip, el chico de la trenza lo estropeó todo, pero seguro que entenderás el por qué dejé que lo hiciera. Gracias de nuevo por el review ^^), _**vanessamcgregor**_ (Así que tú eras la que preguntó mi nombre, no lo recordaba. Generalmente, por no decir siempre, soy muy despistada, gracias por recordármelo ^^. Bueno, a la historia le faltan capítulos para llegar al final, así que no creo que termine así, aunque con las neuronas revoltosas que tengo, quién sabe, jeje. Y sí, creo que todas/os odiamos a la modelo que apareció, pobre chica, sin siquiera conocerla se ganó muchas/os enemigos jeje. Bueno, veremos qué sucede ahora con Ranma, ya que apareció Shimizu. Gracias por tus palabras ^^) y _**Orphee Girl**_ (No alcancé a contestarte personalmente porque vi tu review justo antes de subir el cap, así que no tuviste que esperar mucho por la actualización ^^. Lo del Lemon, debo confesar que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia no lo tenía contemplado, pero creo que esa decisión puede cambiar. Todo dependerá de si encuentro que la escena se justifica y si logro relatar de forma convincente algo semejante, ya que nunca lo he intentado hacer antes. Así que no descarto la posibilidad de incorporar una escena lemon más adelante, según se den las cosas. Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo ^^). Muchísimas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior, me llena de orgullo y me alegra demasiado el recibir y leer las palabras que me dejan escritas. De verdad que les agradezco un montón por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo ^^.

Ahora sí, ya me despido y será hasta una próxima actualización.

Que todas/os estén muy bien, cuídense mucho y buena suerte para cada uno de ustedes.

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	14. Por qué tardaste tanto

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**"He tenido suficiente... (Closer)"**

*** * *  
**

Capitulo XIV

"**¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"**

El restaurante que habían escogido en el centro de Tokio no era ni muy elegante ni tampoco sencillo. Akane había convencido a Shimizu para que fueran a ese lugar, so pretexto de no encontrarse vestida adecuadamente para ir a un lugar más sofisticado.

Buscaron una mesa a su gusto y comenzaron con lo que sería una larga conversación, poniéndose al día con lo que había pasado en sus respectivas vidas, desde la última vez que se habían visto.

-…Y estoy casado con ella desde hace tres meses.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esa si es noticia! –se sorprendió Akane- ¿Y tus padres no lo saben?

-No –contestó su amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Akane, conoces a mis padres, ellos son tan apegados a las tradiciones que debo prepararlos para que acepten a Kate. ¡Imagina lo que dirán cuando se enteren! Ellos estaban seguros de que su único hijo terminaría casado con una elegante y educada chica japonesa, que supiera a la perfección tradiciones milenarias como la ceremonia del té o los arreglos florales. En cambio qué obtienen, una chica norteamericana, con una carrera casi tan destacada como la mía y que no está dispuesta a quedarse en la casa cuidando niños y esperando a que su esposo llegue para atenderlo. No Akane, Kate no es ese tipo de mujer y mis padres no están preparados para aceptarla.

-Pero tendrás que hacer algo pronto –comentó la chica de cortos cabellos.

-Sí, Kate me amenazó con venir ella misma a decírselos, si yo no lo hacía luego.

-¿Es capaz de hacer eso?

-De eso y mucho más. La escena sería muy simpática, puedo imaginármela. "Señor y señora Shimizu –dijo el joven, imitando un tono de voz femenino-. Soy Kate, la esposa de Ken. Mucho gusto en conocerlos". Eso mi querida Akane, es lo que mi linda esposa sería capaz de hacer y no tendría ningún inconveniente para realizarlo.

-Vaya.

-Sí. Esa es Kate, pero yo adoro que sea así.

-Qué bueno que encontraste a quien querer, Ken.

Ambos amigos hicieron una breve pausa para degustar los platillos que tenían en frente. El joven observó por unos instantes a su amiga y sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro tiempo de estudiantes? ¿Recuerdas cuando todos querían vernos juntos?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿cómo no recordarlo si hasta mi hermana insistía para que te diera una oportunidad?

-Pero ambos sabemos que no hubiera resultado.

-No, no hubiera resultado. Tú siempre serás un muy buen amigo para mí.

-Y tú siempre serás como una hermana para mí, es por eso que me preocupa verte tan sola Akane, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que saliste con alguien?

-Bastante.

-Años –complementó él.

Ella se sentía incómoda, él lo sabía pero realmente estaba preocupado por ese empecinamiento que parecía tener su amiga con la soledad. Un nuevo silencio se produjo en ese instante aunque fue interrumpido rápidamente por Akane.

-Sabes, yo también estoy enamorada -afirmó.

-¿Tú?, ¿enamorada? –contestó su amigo enarcando una de sus cejas-. ¡Eso es difícil de creer!

-Si, ¿verdad?

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? –ironizó él.

-Mi esposo –dijo ella con seguridad.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Akane? –rebatió él-. Tu esposo, al que no ves hace más de doce años. Desde que te conozco que te has escudado en lo mismo y sin embargo...

-Y sin embargo, ahora lo veo a diario –le interrumpió la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Trabajo para él y tú lo conociste hace poco. Ranma Saotome es mi esposo.

Shimizu la observó desconcertado por la afirmación que hacía su amiga con total convicción, dejó caer los palillos que sostenía con un bocado y algo del contenido de su plato salpicó la mesa.

-¿Tu…tu jefe? –titubeó sorprendido-. ¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia –reconoció ella, mientras observaba a su amigo con melancolía.

-Tenemos toda la noche, Akane –contestó él con evidente entusiasmo.

Akane sonrió y comenzó a contarle su historia desde el comienzo a un interesado Ken, quien cada vez se sorprendía más con el relato de los acontecimientos que habían llevado a su amiga a ese punto en esa extraña relación que en un principio había sido forzada por los padres de ambos. Al cabo de una hora y mientras tomaban los postres, Akane terminó con su relato.

-Wow.

-Sí, wow –contestó ella, enfocando sus ojos en el platillo que tenía en frente.

-Y él, ¿qué dice? –quiso saber su amigo.

-Lo único que me ha pedido durante todo este tiempo es una oportunidad.

-Y tú no se la has dado –complementó él.

-No –reconoció la chica casi en un susurro.

-Akane, por los años que te conozco me siento con la confianza de decirte lo mucho que te quiero, pero también puedo decirte que estás cometiendo un error.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Siempre has sido una mujer a la que le preocupa lo que piensen los demás, no me mal interpretes, pero es la verdad. Tu entorno siempre ha tenido una gran influencia sobre ti. Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿amas verdaderamente a ese hombre?

Akane suspiró profundamente y luego levantó la vista para enfrentar a su amigo.

-Siempre lo he hecho –dijo con seguridad.

-Entonces, ve por él, dale su oportunidad, que sepa que tú lo quieres a tu lado, que siempre lo has querido a tu lado, porque estoy seguro de que si no lo haces, él terminará aburriéndose y tú mi querida amiga, te arrepentirás.

-Eso significa no tomar en cuenta los consejos de personas que me quieren y arriesgarme nuevamente a que me haga daño y...

-No Akane, eso significa alcanzar la felicidad, tu felicidad. ¡Los demás se pueden ir al quinto infierno!

-Shimizu...

-No pierdas más tu tiempo Akane chan.

Akane no contestó, sólo se limitó a sonreír agradecida, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Entre una que otra anécdota y buenos deseos, ambos siguieron conversando hasta que Akane le pidió a su amigo que la llevara a su casa. Era bastante tarde y al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano para concurrir a las oficinas de la Black Ryu Company y quizá, darle un punto final a esa difícil historia de amor.

_**R & A**_

En el mismo momento en que Akane hacia abandono del restaurante junto a su buen amigo, su jefe pedía el noveno vaso de licor, sentado en la barra de un escondido y poco frecuentado bar en el centro de Tokio.

El local era pequeño y por lo mismo, muy pocas personas iban allí y a esa hora de la noche, el escondido bar contaba con muy pocos clientes. El joven empresario había permanecido sentado en la barra durante horas, bebiendo silenciosamente un trago tras otro y el alcohol ya empezaba a surtir efecto en sus acciones y pensamientos.

Ranma había concurrido a aquel lugar porque no quería irse a su apartamento solo en un día como aquél.

Tal y como hacia cada año, se había ido a refugiar en el mismo lugar de siempre para tratar de fingir que todo en su vida estaba perfecto y que no necesitaba absolutamente nada más, en definitiva, como cada año, había concurrido para convencerse de que no la necesitaba a ella.

-Eres el mismo hombre que me atiende todos los años ¿verdad? –dijo Ranma de pronto, indicándole a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, bajito, de anteojos y bigote bien cuidado, que le sirviera otro trago el que procedió a tomarse de dos sorbos mientras trataba de entablar conversación con el hombre.

-Sí señor –contestó el desconocido, asombrado de que su silencioso cliente le hablase por primera vez desde los años que llevaba atendiéndolo.

-Tanto tiempo y ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas –comentó el joven con mirada ausente y un melancólico tono de voz-. ¡Incluso deberíamos ser amigos!

-Me llamo Nobu –dijo el hombre-. Al menos, así me dicen, señor.

-Nobu ¿eh? Bueno Nobu, yo soy Ranma –dijo el joven llevándose el vaso a la boca-. Quizá te preguntes por qué vengo aquí todos los años en esta misma fecha.

-Debo reconocer que me intriga un poco.

-Es por un amor no correspondido. Seguramente estás cansado de escuchar historias como la mía y no pienso aburrirte contándote mis penurias, pero sabes, este año pensé que iba a ser distinto –dijo fijando su obnubilada vista en el vaso que tenía en frente, mientras jugaba con él girándolo de un lado a otro-. Verdaderamente pensé que hoy no concurriría a hacer este estúpido ritual... –continuó susurrando sus palabras-. Hoy tendría que encontrarme lejos de aquí, en Kumamoto, junto a ella. ¡Pero no!, el destino me tenía preparada otra jugarreta. Sírveme otro ¿quieres?

-Señor, creo que ya bebió suficiente –intentó persuadirlo el hombre.

-¡Yo decido cuando dejo de beber!, para eso te pagaré una buena suma.

-Ya lo creo, señor, pero esta vez se está usted excediendo demasiado.

-¡Es justamente lo que quiero! ¡Excederme!

-Hay otras maneras de solucionar los problemas, señor.

-Pero yo no quiero resolver mi problema, quiero olvidarlo. Sírveme Nobu.

-Señor...

-¡Sírveme Nobu! –demandó el joven.

-Está bien señor –contestó el asustado hombrecito.

-Sabes, yo sólo quería que ella fuera conmigo a Kumamoto este día, que estuviéramos juntos hoy, pero ella lo olvidó… Así sin más, lo olvidó... Lo olvidó por completo…

El joven empresario se interrumpió para llevarse el vaso a los labios, luego suspiró profundamente para continuar hablando.

-En fin, en vez de ir conmigo a mi refugio, prefirió a su amigo... –dijo de forma despectiva y con un tono de voz lleno de rencor-. En estos momentos está divirtiéndose con un amigo que acaba de llegar de Nueva York, y yo estoy aquí, solo y borracho contándole mi patética historia a un hombre a quien ni siquiera debe importarle lo que le digo. ¡Pero está bien, es el karma que debo cargar por haber hecho algo mal en mi vida!... el problema es que no sé qué hice mal…

-Si le sirve de consuelo, a mí sí me importa lo que pase con usted, es por eso que le pido que por favor…

-No, no me detendré, no insistas Nobu –le interrumpió su obstinado cliente-. Otro por favor.

-Señor…

-¡Nobu! –exclamó Ranma, golpeando la barra con el vaso en su mano derecha.

El hombrecito se sobresaltó y vertió más licor en el vaso de su cliente. Sabía que el hombre que tenía en frente no se molestaría en obedecerle.

Aunque nunca antes había entablado conversación con él, lo conocía. Sabía que era un antiguo practicante de las artes marciales; es más, había sido campeón por muchos años y en distintos torneos y de cierta forma, ya le había tomado un cariño especial.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo se repetía la misma escena? ¿Seis años quizá? No, eran más de seis años, lo recordaba porque cuando había notado que estaba atendiendo al reconocido artista marcial de la trenza, éste era apenas un jovencito que no superaba la veintena. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, su cliente se había conformado con beber un par de tragos en silencio, luego cancelaba y se iba tranquilamente.

Esta vez no, estaba rompiendo el esquema y había permanecido por mucho más tiempo del habitual. Se encontraba contándole cosas que nunca antes le había dicho y estaba bebiendo mucho más de lo que acostumbraba.

Definitivamente, algo había sucedido en la vida de ese joven hombre para que cambiara su ritual y el mismo joven lo había confesado: una mujer.

-Sabes Nobu –continuó Ranma con acritud-. Yo la amo, pero ella no puede entenderlo… ¡Nunca ha logrado entenderlo!, y ahora, cuando por fin creí que estaba consiguiendo que me quisiera, tan sólo un poquito, viene y me da un golpe peor que los que me daba cuando éramos adolescentes… Me dio un golpe aquí –dijo golpeándose el pecho con su puño cerrado-. Y dolió… dolió mucho Nobu.

-Tal vez usted debería decirle todas estas cosas a ella.

-¿Y que sacaría? Otro Nobu –continuó Ranma observando cómo un hombre salía del bar acompañado de una bella chica-. Yo podría tener a la mujer que quisiera a mis pies Nobu. Soy joven, tengo dinero, no creo ser feo… pero este maldito corazón se obstina en quererla sólo a ella. ¿Por qué Nobu?

-¿Porque ella es especial?

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Ranma apuntando al hombrecito con su dedo índice-. Ella es especial, siempre lo ha sido y aunque yo quiera olvidar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su rostro… todo en ella… ¡no puedo Nobu!, ¡han pasado doce años y nunca he podido sacármela de aquí! –dijo golpeando nuevamente su pecho-. Yo me muero por estar con ella y ella… ella quiere ser mi amiga, ¡mi amiga! –se interrumpió de pronto y bebió el resto de alcohol que quedaba en su vaso de una sola vez-. Y lo peor de todo es que estamos casados Nobu. Sírveme otro por favor.

-¿Y si la telefoneara ahora?, tal vez ya no se encuentre con ese amigo que usted dice.

-Tienes razón –sonrió Ranma-, la llamaré… sólo déjame recordar dónde puse el endiablado aparato…-decía Ranma buscando su teléfono, mientras el hombre del bar rogaba internamente para que la señorita o señora en cuestión, convenciera a su cliente de irse a casa-…aquí está… espera un momento, ¡ya está!... está llamando… ¡Hola Akane!... Así se llama –susurró tapando con una mano el aparato, el hombre del bar sonrió amablemente-…Yo estoy muy bien, ¿tú te diviertes?... ¡No, no estoy borracho!, solamente estoy algo…alegre… Es que me encontré con una amiga –dijo guiñándole un ojo al hombrecito que lo observaba con cara de reproche-, y estamos sirviéndonos unos tragos y… ¡Qué no te interesa!, ¡bien, entonces que lo pases muy bien con ese tal Shimizu!... ¡Es muy probable que yo no llegue mañana a la oficina, Akane, adiós! –Ranma cortó abruptamente la comunicación y se desplomó en la silla.

-No debió haberle mentido –le regañó su acompañante.

-¿Qué más da? –contestó Ranma con fastidio-. Deja la botella Nobu, tienes otros clientes que atender, no pierdas tu tiempo con un idiota como yo.

Nobu no contestó, cerró sus ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de negación, luego suspiró audiblemente e hizo lo que su cliente le solicitaba.

Al verse solo, Ranma fue sirviéndose de la botella cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Miraba el contenido del vaso como si en el fondo de éste encontrara la solución a todos sus problemas.

-_Say "nighty-night"… and kiss me… Just hold me tight… and tell me you´ll miss me._

El joven empresario susurraba a destiempo las palabras de la canción que hubiere bailado con su esposa durante su cena en Hong Kong, y mientras lo hacia, el señor que durante tantos años lo había atendido habría jurado verlo derramar una silenciosa lágrima.

Pero, tal vez era su imaginación, después de todo, había trabajado duro durante todo el día, estaba cansado y ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Sólo esperaba que su joven cliente no hiciera un escándalo cuando le anunciara que el bar cerraría en breves instantes.

_**R & A**_

La habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras y en silencio, fue por eso que la mujer que dormía apaciblemente dio un brinco en su cama cuando sintió el repiqueteo de su teléfono móvil. Encendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche y miró su reloj, las tres con quince minutos. Maldijo en voz alta al idiota que se le ocurría despertarla a esa hora de la madrugada. Cuando encontró el aparato y observó la pantalla, su indignación fue aún mayor.

-¡Ranma!, ¡se puede saber qué pretendes llamándome a las tres de la madrugada!

_-Perdón, ¿hablo con la señorita Akane?_

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace hablando del teléfono de Ranma? –contestó una asustada Akane.

_-Necesito saber si usted es la señorita Akane._

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede, quién es usted?

_-Bueno, yo soy el dueño de un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad._

-¡Le sucedió algo malo a Ranma! –las alarmas de la chica se encendieron y se puso automáticamente de pie.

_-No se asuste por favor, es sólo que… El señor se propasó en su bebida y se encuentra en un estado lamentable. Insiste en irse conduciendo a su casa, pero yo no me atrevo a dejarlo ir. En el estado en que se encuentra, se mataría o provocaría un accidente, y como no dejó de hablar durante toda la noche de usted yo…_

-¿Dónde se encuentra su bar? –le interrumpió la chica mientras buscaba su ropa para cambiarse.

_-¿Vendrá a buscarlo?_

-Sí, déme la dirección por favor.

_-Gracias señorita._

Akane memorizó la dirección que le daba el señor del bar y luego cortó la comunicación. Sabía como llegar, el lugar no le era desconocido, pero ¿cómo lo haría?

No le parecía una buena idea pedir un taxi porque tendría que pedirle ayuda al taxista para llevar a su jefe a su departamento y no lo encontraba adecuado. A su familia o amigos no podía pedirles ayuda, no dejarían de decir que Ranma no era una buena persona si se enteraban que se había emborrachado en un bar. Era en esos momentos cuando odiaba el no tener automóvil ni licencia para conducir.

¿Quién?, ¿en quién podía confiar para guardar el secreto? Poniéndose su chaqueta y tomando un bolso pequeño se dispuso a bajar la escalera, seguida por Ryo. Cuando iba descendiendo le vino una idea. No era del todo descabellada, confiaba plenamente en él y en su discreción, sólo esperaba que se encontrara en casa y pudiese ir por Ranma.

Marcó rápidamente un número telefónico y una voz somnolienta le contestó del otro lado.

Cuarenta minutos después, se encontraba frente a la puerta cerrada del bar, acompañada de un intrigado joven.

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí?

-Sí, eso dijo la persona que me llamó.

-Entonces entremos.

-Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué.

-Otra cosa, veas lo que veas y escuches lo que escuches, no puedes repetir ninguna palabra de esto Ryoichi. Tienes que jurarme que no le dirás nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Tomomi.

-Jefa, puede confiar en mí.

-Justamente por eso te llamé, sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero seguramente tu jefe dirá cosas. Es probable que tú no entiendas todo, pero te prometo que te contaré la verdad pronto. ¿Me juras que no dirás nada de nada?

-Lo juro, pero, ¿por qué estás tan asustada de lo que pueda decir el jefe?

-Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo.

Akane golpeó la puerta con fuerza y no pasaron más de dos minutos para que se abriera, dejando ver tras ella al acongojado señor del bar.

-¿La señorita Akane? –preguntó temeroso.

-Sí.

-Gracias por venir –dijo aliviado.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó la joven con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido.

-En la barra, no se ha movido de allí, pero me ha costado convencerle –contestó el hombre avanzando a gran velocidad, seguido de cerca por Akane y Ryoichi.

-Señor, vienen por usted, señor. –insistía el hombre, pero Ranma no daba señales de vida.

Se encontraba totalmente recostado en la barra del bar, sujetando firmemente un vaso a medio llenar con una de sus manos.

-Déjeme a mí señor –Akane se acercó a su jefe y lo zarandeó bruscamente-. Ranma, despierta, tenemos que irnos, ¡Ranma!

Su jefe se incorporó lentamente y la observó por unos instantes, tratando de enfocar su mirada. Luego sonrió y bebió el contenido del vaso.

-¡Ranma, reacciona, debemos irnos!

-¿Qué le pones a esta cosa Nobu?, me está haciendo tener alucinaciones.

-¡Escúchame bien idiota! ¡Mañana es día de trabajo y tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo! Así es que levántate de esa silla y camina hasta el automóvil.

-¿Puedes verla Nobu?, ¿puedes ver a Akane? –el hombrecito asintió y Ranma soltó una risotada-. Entonces no es una alucinación, ella realmente está aquí… mi esposa vino a buscarme ¡Quién lo diría!

Ryoichi, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen y a una distancia prudente, abrió mucho los ojos y miró sorprendido a su jefa. Ella le devolvió la mirada severamente, rogando por discreción.

-Sí, vine por ti y me importa muy poco por qué te encuentras en estas condiciones. ¡Debemos irnos ahora!

Ranma la observó, pero no hizo nada por seguirla.

-La marimacho ha vuelto –susurró con desgana-. Nobu, esto se acabó, ¿puedes traerme otra?

-¡No, vendrás conmigo ahora! Ryoichi ayúdame.

-¿Piensas arrastrarlo? –preguntó el joven alarmado.

-Si es necesario, sí. Tómalo de ese lado, yo lo llevaré del otro.

-Pero…

-Créeme que sería capaz de cargarlo sola y no me costaría demasiado –comentó Akane mientras hacia lo posible por obligar a Ranma a seguirla.

-¡Déjame, no quiero…

-¡Cállate Ranma! –le gritó ella-. ¡Estoy cansada de todas tus niñerías! Vamos Ryoichi.

Ambos levantaron a su jefe y lo condujeron hacia la puerta a la fuerza, seguidos por un preocupado Nobu.

-Volveré dentro de un rato señor.

-No es necesario señorita.

-Oh, sí lo es –contestó ella.

Cuando llegaron con Ranma hasta el pequeño automóvil de Ryoichi, lo dejaron en el asiento trasero, no sin esfuerzo. Luego, Akane le pidió al fiel empleado de Ranma, que esperara un momento y volvió al bar, quería enterarse de lo que había pasado con su jefe. Sabía que Ranma no bebía alcohol, de hecho no le agradaba. Entonces, ¿qué había sucedido para que su esposo terminara en un estado tan deplorable?

-Señor –dijo cuando el hombre abrió la puerta-, quisiera saber qué paso con él. Normalmente no se comporta así y…

-Una pena de amor señorita –él la miró duramente-. Yo no sé mucho sobre él o su relación con usted, pero esta noche él estaba destrozado. Viene acá todos los años, sabe, siempre en la misma fecha. Toma un par de copas y luego se va, pero esta noche… No sé muy bien cuál es el motivo pero no quiso parar de beber. Según lo que me dijo, quería olvidarla.

-¿Olvidarme? –preguntó confundida.

-Sí, olvidarla. Lo irónico es que no dejó de hablar de usted en toda la noche.

-Pero… ¿no se suponía que estaba con alguien? Me habló de una amiga que…

-Le mintió –le interrumpió el hombre-. Lo sé, porque fui yo el que le aconsejé que la llamase y bueno, creo que fue peor.

-Pero ¿por qué se emborrachó tanto?

-Escuche señorita, yo no soy quién para darle un consejo o meterme en sus asuntos, no me corresponde, pero… Él la ama y si usted no siente lo mismo, entonces debe decírselo de una vez, porque él está sufriendo.

-Pero yo…

-Sólo tiene que ser honesta con él y con usted misma. Ahora, si me disculpa, es tarde y tengo que cerrar de una vez este local.

-¿Cuánto le debe Ranma?

-De eso no se preocupe, arreglaré mis cuentas con él otro día. Aunque sinceramente, espero no volver a verlo el otro año por acá. Buenas noches.

-Buenas… buenas noches señor –titubeó la chica.

La puerta se cerró y Akane volvió al automóvil en donde la esperaba Ryoichi con un inconciente Ranma en el asiento de atrás.

El camino hasta el departamento de Ranma lo hicieron en el más absoluto silencio, llegaron al moderno edificio y descendieron con cuidado. Era primera vez que Ryoichi y Akane ingresaban al lugar, pero cuando el conserje vio el estado en que llevaban a uno de los más respetables residentes de la comunidad, no ocasionó ningún problema para que lo llevasen hasta su departamento.

Una vez afuera de la puerta, Akane se dedicó a buscar las llaves de su jefe en los bolsillos de su ropa, mientras Ryoichi trataba de sostenerlo en pie.

Después de entrar en el lujoso lugar, Akane le pidió a Ryoichi que le ayudase a llevar a su jefe al baño. Allí, le dieron un baño frío que lo hizo reaccionar automáticamente, sacándolo un poco del estado de inconciencia. Luego de que Ryoichi hiciera el trabajo pesado de ayudar a su jefe a secarse y vestirse con ropa cómoda, lo llevaron a su habitación y finalmente lo acostaron en la cama. Unas horas de descanso le harían bien.

Akane y Ryoichi se dirigieron a la puerta principal, una vez allí, Akane le dijo a su fiel colaborador que ya podía retirarse, que desde ese momento, ella se haría cargo.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó el joven.

-Sí, puedo controlarlo, no te preocupes. Seguramente no despertará hasta mañana a medio día.

-Entonces, no irán a la oficina.

-Probablemente él no esté en condiciones, pero yo tengo que ir. Debemos finiquitar cosas urgentes. Gracias por todo Ryoichi.

-De nada jefa y no te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie.

-Gracias.

Akane abrió la puerta para dejar salir al joven. Cuando él ya estaba en el umbral, giró bruscamente.

-Akane, yo no diré nada, tienes mi promesa pero… Eso de que tú eras su…

-Es una larga historia que algún día prometo contarte -interrumpió ella-, pero es cierto, Ranma y yo estamos casados. Lástima que tuvieras que enterarte de esta manera.

-Pero… pero… -titubeó el sorprendido joven.

-Ahora no Ryoichi, te contaré la historia pronto, pero hoy no ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Que descanses.

-Tú también. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Akane cerró la puerta y suspiró. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese departamento y ahora que lo observaba, le parecía tan distinto a lo que ella había imaginado, sería la casa de Ranma. Ella sabía que él siempre había sido austero, pero la decoración, aunque elegante era un tanto fría, daba la sensación de encontrarse dentro de un catálogo de decoración.

Examinó un poco las habitaciones principales y luego fue a ver a su jefe. Seguramente no despertaría en lo que quedaba de noche pero aún así, sería bueno asegurase de que se encontrara bien.

Encendió una luz lateral y se acercó a la cama en donde dormía placidamente su jefe, apartó unos mechones de húmedos cabellos que caían en su rostro y su corazón pareció congelarse cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre en sueños. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

Se sentó a su lado en la amplia cama y acarició sus cabellos y rostro.

-¿Qué te hizo emborracharte de esta manera tonto? –dijo sonriendo con ternura.

De pronto, algo en la mesita de noche llamó su atención. En un destartalado marco para fotos que ella reconoció de inmediato como el que les había regalado Nabiki años atrás como "regalo de bodas", lucía impecable una fotografía.

Una imagen que ella recordaba muy bien. Ella junto a su joven esposo posaban para la cámara afuera de la puerta del Dojo Tendo. Sí, la fotografía la había tomado Nabiki, insistiendo en que debían tener por lo menos un recuerdo de ese memorable día, la mañana en que habían unido sus vidas, la mañana en que…

-Un momento –la joven se sobresaltó de inmediato, su mente recordando frases y comentarios a una velocidad abrumante

" _-¿El 20 de agosto significa algo para ti?_

_-Es el día que me casé con él_

_-Cada año, para esa fecha, Ranma se entristece. Pedía que yo me encargara de todo y se desaparecía durante todo el día, nunca supe dónde se metía. Una vez me atreví a preguntarle por qué hacía eso cada año, me dijo que ese día en particular le traía muy lindos recuerdos, pero también los más dolorosos, que prefería que nadie lo viera en un estado tan deplorable.."._

"_-No sé cómo lo hace, pero ese condenado Saotome es el único que puede lograr ese cambio en ti. Lo hizo una vez y lo está haciendo de nuevo. Ese matrimonio que se celebró el 20 de agosto es lo que te ha hecho más feliz que nada en el mundo, reconócelo Akane..."_

"_-Pero ese es el primer paso para que una relación de pareja funcione. Antes de casarse, ustedes eran amigos, están destinados a estar juntos. No dejes que la fecha de su aniversario se convierta en una fecha aborrecible este año..."_

-Una fecha aborrecible –susurró con culpa y enfocó la mirada en su esposo-, Ranma…

Los recuerdos la golpearon tan de improviso que le dio la impresión de que iba a desmayarse. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y las lágrimas amenazaron con dejarse caer.

"_-…Pero nosotros no acordamos un día para ir a Kumamoto, sólo me preguntaste si podía ir contigo. No hay problema en ir otro día, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro. No hay ningún problema._

_-Ranma, la fecha no es realmente importante ¿o sí?_

_-No, la fecha no importa para nada. Podemos ir otro día o en tres años más si quieres._

_-Exageras._

_-Está bien Akane, diviértete..."_

Observó detenidamente la fotografía una vez más, en una de sus esquinas inferiores se distinguía perfectamente la fecha.

-La fecha… no importa para nada –dijo con un nudo en la garganta, mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo-. ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Veinte de agosto, el día de nuestra boda. Tú querías… Dios, qué estúpida he sido.

Ella dejó la fotografía en su lugar y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

-¡Cómo olvidé algo tan importante! Por eso estabas tan entusiasmado y yo… lo arruiné todo. Debes haber pensado que no te quiero… y yo… -se interrumpió para observar el rostro apacible de su esposo-. Tengo que darle un corte definitivo a esto, aunque tal vez he cometido el error más grande de mi vida hoy… -suspiró cansadamente-. ¿Alguna vez podremos hacer las cosas bien, Ranma Saotome?

Akane se puso de pie, secó las lágrimas de su rostro y salió de la habitación. Ya no podía hacer nada por arreglar el error, al menos no por esa noche. Pero no todo había sido malo después de todo, ya que si para algo había servido aquello, era para que se quitara la venda de los ojos. Amaba a ese hombre y trataría de arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

_**R & A**_

El día siguiente llegó con la rapidez de un rayo. El sol ingresó por una pequeña abertura en las cortinas de la habitación, dándole de lleno en la cara al hombre que ocupaba la amplia cama. Él gruñó algunas palabras, para luego abrir lentamente los ojos y observar el techo de la habitación.

Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, sentía la garganta seca y la lengua traposa, así como un sabor desagradable y agrio en su boca. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero sólo podía evocar fragmentos de las cosas que había vivido.

Primero había llegado al bar de siempre, luego de salir furioso de la oficina de su asistente. Luego había pedido lo de siempre al amable hombrecito y después… sí, había tomado la decisión de emborracharse. Recordaba haber hablado con el hombrecito, pero específicamente ¿de qué?... luego todo era difuso, una llamada por teléfono a… oh, sí, sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente cuando lo recordó, había llamado a Akane y luego… ¿ella lo había ido a buscar o había sido su imaginación?, como fuera, el hecho es que se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento y eran… ¡la una de la tarde! Se incorporó bruscamente y lamentó de inmediato haberlo hecho.

-¡Diablos!, ¡mi cabeza! –dijo llevándose las manos al rostro-. Esto me pasa por idiota.

La habitación daba vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiese efectuado un duro entrenamiento de tres días sin parar. Enfocó su vista en la mesita de noche y vio que alguien había dejado un vaso con lo que parecía ser simple agua y dos analgésicos. Rápidamente abrió el envase y sacó las pequeñas esferas, no tardó en beber toda el agua.

Se puso lentamente de pie y se acercó al baño, se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió de ver la imagen que éste devolvía.

-Nunca más voy a beber tanto –se recriminó llevándose una de sus manos al rostro.

Se encerró en el baño para tomar una refrescante ducha. Luego de salir, se dirigió a la cocina en donde lo primero que llamó su atención fueron dos bandejas, meticulosamente preparadas con distintos utensilios sobre la encimera y una hoja de papel doblada en dos, al lado de una de ellas. Observó extrañado el trozo de papel y lo abrió, notó enseguida la cuidada caligrafía de Akane.

-"Ranma, no sé a que hora despertarás –leyó en voz alta, como si quisiera convencerse de que estaba solo y que nadie saldría de alguna de las habitaciones-… así que te dejé estas dos bandejas. Encontrarás una con el desayuno y otra con el almuerzo. No te preocupes, no los hice yo -sonrió al leer esa frase-, los compré cerca de aquí. De la oficina me encargo yo, así es que nos vemos el lunes. Akane". Entonces, sí fue a buscarme, ¿se habrá quedado toda la noche?

Inspeccionó el contenido de ambas bandejas y decidió que bien podía comerse ambas cosas. Luego de calentar la comida y prácticamente devorarla, se sentía mucho mejor. Pensó si sería bueno ir a visitar a su asistente o por lo menos llamarla para darle las gracias, pero lo descartó enseguida. Después de todo, ella era la responsable de su borrachera. Además, le había quedado claro que ella no lo quería, al menos no como a él le gustaría. Lo mejor sería tomarse ese fin de semana para pensar en su situación y tomar una decisión al respecto. ¿Valía la pena seguir insistiendo en algo que tal vez no tenía ninguna esperanza de concretarse?

_**R & A**_

El domingo por la tarde ya había perdido toda esperanza de que su jefe hiciera algo por comunicarse con ella. Lo lamentaba, sabía que él debía estar molesto con ella y tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que desapareciera del mapa así como así, ¿no?.

Ella había llamado a su casa muchas veces y también a su teléfono móvil, sin obtener respuesta. Algo andaba mal, pero ella ahora estaba decidida, ya no se escudaría en el miedo que le provocaba el aceptar que estaba totalmente enamorada de su esposo. Tampoco en la tonta excusa de que su hermana mayor y su mejor amigo no lo aceptarían. No, eso había quedado atrás, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin nada que hacer un domingo por la tarde y con miles de hipótesis dando vueltas en su mente, se propuso salir de su casa y distraerse un poco. Hacerles una visita a la pareja de amigos chinos le parecía una buena idea.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, fue recibida efusivamente por la familia. El restaurante cerraba los domingos por la tarde, así es que Shaomei les propuso salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, así podrían conversar tranquilamente y Jian podría disfrutar de una agradable tarde en el parque; caminaron conversando de todo un poco, sin prisas hasta llegar al lugar escogido. Akane señaló un gran árbol en un costado y sugirió sentarse a la sombra de él.

Luego de un rato, Shaomei y Jian se dirigieron a los juegos infantiles, dejando solos a Mousse y Akane. La joven china conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que algo le preocupaba y sí había alguien capaz de descubrir lo que era, ése era su esposo, por lo que decidió dejarlos solos para que conversaran tranquilamente.

-Me da gusto que nos visites así, Akane –comentó Mousse luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-¿Así como? –preguntó Akane.

-Tan de improviso. Hace tiempo que no lo hacías.

-No había tenido tiempo Mousse.

-Últimamente tienes bastante poco tiempo.

-¿Me lo estás reprochando? –preguntó con falsa molestia en su voz.

-No, pero me gustaría que volvieras a confiar en nosotros.

-Pero si yo confío en ustedes.

-Aún así, te has alejado y ahora te noto preocupada. Es por Saotome, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó de inmediato, quería sopesar sus palabras. Enfocó su vista en las siluetas de Shaomei y Jian, quienes se encontraban jugando y riendo a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Tienes una bonita familia Mousse –él la observaba intrigado. Hasta ese momento no había notado la melancolía y tristeza que se adueñaba de esos ojos marrones al observar a Jian-. A mí también me gustaría tener una familia.

-Y la tendrás Akane, pero ¿a qué vienen esos comentarios ahora?

-Tenías razón Mousse.

-¿En qué? –ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

-Lo amo Mousse, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo. Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo... no pude controlar estos sentimientos que creí dormidos, y yo…

-Akane, no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo –le interrumpió su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios-. Todos sabíamos que esto sucedería, tú nunca pudiste olvidarlo. La pregunta es, ¿el maldito siente lo mismo?

-No le digas así.

-Lo siento, pero el que tú lo quieras no significa que yo tenga la obligación de apreciarlo.

-No estoy muy segura de lo que él siente por mí. Yo he cometido errores, él ha cometido errores y ahora creo que estamos en el momento justo de aclararlo todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo ya no tengo miedo de reconocer este sentimiento y porque cometí una estupidez el jueves pasado que estoy decidida a remediar.

-Estás decidida a correr el riego por segunda vez –dijo Mousse, observando hacia un punto no definido al frente suyo.

-Alguien me dijo no hace mucho tiempo atrás, que debía ver por mi felicidad, que no debía tener miedo, que debía darle una oportunidad a este sentimiento porque si no lo hacía, podría quedarme con la incertidumbre de ¿qué hubiera pasado sí…?. Mousse, realmente quiero salir de dudas, realmente deseo ser feliz y creo que con Ranma es con el único que podría llegar a serlo.

-Te entiendo y tal vez tengas razón.

-Entonces, ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

-Claro que no, eres mi amiga y te quiero. No podría molestarme por algo que eres la única que puede decidir. Es tu futuro Akane, no el mío. Si crees que es la mejor decisión para ti, entonces debes hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias Mousse.

-Sólo asegúrate de decirme si te hace algo malo, porque esta vez no pienso perdonarle nada.

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Ahora ven acá y dame un abrazo.

Akane hizo lo que su amigo le pedía y se sintió liberada. Había hablado con una persona muy importante en su vida y él la había apoyado en su decisión. Por primera vez en su vida estaba luchando por lo que quería y estaba convencida de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-Espero que todo resulte bien Akane.

-Yo también lo espero.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Shaomei y su hijo. Luego de compartir por unos momentos más, sus amigos fueron a dejar a Akane a su casa y se despidieron de ella.

Las horas habían volado y ya anochecía en el barrio de Nerima, Akane ingresó a su casa y se sintió más tranquila… aunque Ranma no había dado señales de vida.

_**R & A**_

Ranma había pasado todo el fin de semana en Kumamoto. Había recibido varias llamadas de su asistente, pero no las había contestado. Había ido a Kumamoto a buscar tranquilidad y respuestas al mar de dudas que se había formado en su cabeza. Luego y con una decisión tomada, había comprado un boleto de avión para el día lunes a primera hora, por lo que cuando llegó a su oficina, ya era pasado medio día.

Se había ido directo desde el aeropuerto, ingresó raudo por el pasillo sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de avisar a su asistente que había vuelto.

Se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón cuando el teléfono interno se dejó escuchar. Miró el aparato y pudo ver que era su recepcionista la que llamaba, descolgó el aparato y apretó el botón que daba al manos libres.

-Sí Yuki, ¿qué sucede?

_-La señorita Tendo tenía urgencia de hablar con usted señor, me pidió que le avisara cuando usted llegara._

-Bien, puede comunicarle a la señorita Tendo que estoy en mi oficina.

_-Sí, señor._

No pasaron tres minutos cuando la puerta se abría y por ella ingresaba Akane. Cerró tras de sí y notó que su jefe no se daba vuelta a mirarla, permanecía dándole la espalda, concentrado en mirar por el ventanal. Akane se aclaró la garganta y avanzó hasta quedar frente al escritorio, pero no tomó asiento.

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo controlando su nerviosismo.

-Yo también –contestó él con rudeza.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En Kumamoto.

-Lo suponía, era obvio –él se encogió de hombros sin mirarla-. Te llamé un par de veces.

-Desconecté el teléfono –mintió-, no vi las llamadas perdidas hasta hoy. ¿Sucedió algo grave?

-No, nada que no se pudiera solucionar sin tu presencia.

-Bien.

-¿No vas a darme la cara para hablarme? –dijo con algo de molestia.

-¿Es necesario? –ironizó él.

-Lo que tengo que decirte es importante, al menos para mí lo es y me gustaría verte a los ojos. Me siento como si le estuviese hablando a una pared.

-Tenías razón, Akane –dijo por toda respuesta.

A ella le extrañó el cambio en su voz. Del tono apático que había estado utilizando, pasó a uno totalmente amargado. Vio como el sillón de cuero se giraba y los ojos azules de su jefe se encontraban totalmente opacos, habían perdido todo el brillo que antes les caracterizaba.

-Te obligué a permanecer aquí porque quería recuperarte, pero las cosas no funcionan obligando a nadie ¿cierto? –continuó él.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –tartamudeó ella, presentía que algo no andaba bien. Más que un presentimiento, era casi una certeza.

-Durante estos días pensé mucho en lo que debía hacer y me di cuenta que, aunque quisiera, ya no puedo hacer nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ella lo miraba asustada-. Siempre tuviste razón en decir que debíamos ser sólo amigos. Me ilusioné con algo que jamás funcionará, y lamento decirte que yo ya no quiero tu amistad, Akane. No puedo obligarte a permanecer a mi lado, así es que si no quieres trabajar más conmigo, está bien. Rescindiremos el contrato de trabajo, no te quiero mantener obligada a mi lado –el joven empresario se aclaró la garganta para decir lo siguiente, sin duda lo más difícil que había tenido que decir hasta ese momento-… y… firmaré los papeles del divorcio. Podrás rehacer tu vida, ser feliz lejos de mí, Akane Tendo.

Ella no salía de su asombro, de pronto se sentía mareada y su corazón latía acelerado. Tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de una de las sillas para no perder la estabilidad de sus temblorosas piernas.

Sus emociones fueron más fuertes y dejó escapar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos. Él atribuyó esa reacción al alivio que sentía, por lo que decepcionado, giró nuevamente su sillón para mirar por el ventanal.

Ella apretó sus puños hasta enterrar sus uñas en la palma de sus manos cuando escuchó las palabras de su jefe.

-Si quieres, puedes retirarte ahora, me las puedo arreglar solo hasta contratar a otra asistente. Te llamaré cuando los papeles estén listos, así no tendrás que…

-¡Nunca has entendido nada! –explotó ella interrumpiendo su monólogo-. Yo sólo… yo… ¡Eres un maldito idiota y te odio!

-Eso ya lo sabía –contestó con ironía.

-¡No! ¡Nunca has sabido nada de nada, Ranma!

-Te dije que podías retirarte. No quiero ser descortés, pero me gustaría estar solo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ya me voy –contestó Akane secándose las lágrimas furiosamente y dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

Cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, vio el dorado anillo en su temblorosa mano y recordó todo lo que había pensado durante esos días. Tomando una apresurada decisión, le habló en lo que pensó, sería la última vez que lo haría.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, hace unos días tuve un sueño –dijo mirando siempre el piso-. No creo que para ti sea significativo, pero para mí fue importante… Soñé que tenía una hermosa familia, con hijos y todo, que era inmensamente feliz y que ya no estaba sola. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que eso era lo que realmente quería, una familia… Tontamente pensé que tú me ayudarías a cumplir ese sueño, pero ahora sé que eso será imposible y ese sueño no será nunca nada más que eso, sólo un sueño. Adiós Ranma, que tengas un buen día.

Akane cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue corriendo a su oficina. No miró a nadie, no contestó ninguna pregunta, estaba tan dolida que lo único que quería hacer, era salir de ese edificio y no volver nunca más.

No rogaría ni se humillaría ante él. Ranma le había pedido una oportunidad y cuando ella había decidido dársela, ya era demasiado tarde. Bien, ella había cometido ese error, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Tomomi ingresó junto a Ryoichi a la oficina de Akane, ambos visiblemente preocupados.

-¿Pasó algo malo jefa?

-Ya no soy tu jefa Ryoichi.

-Pero…

-No preguntes –dijo ella observándolos con ojos suplicantes. El escaso maquillaje que siempre llevaba había escurrido junto a sus lágrimas y había ennegrecido sus pómulos dándole un aspecto lamentable-. Les llamaré durante la semana. No me busquen, es probable que no me encuentren en casa y…

En ese momento se escucharon pasos acelerados acercándose a la puerta de su oficina. Los chicos, en su apuro por saber que sucedía, la habían dejado abierta.

-¡Demonios!, adiós chicos –dijo apresurándose en salir de allí con su bolso en la mano y una chaqueta bajo el brazo, pero el cuerpo de su, en ese momento, ex-jefe se lo impidió-. Déjame pasar –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, esquivando su mirada.

-¿Es verdad Akane? –inquirió él.

-Necesito salir de aquí. ¡Déjame pasar idiota!

-No hasta que me contestes –dijo él tomando el rostro de ella con ambas manos, para obligarla a mirarlo-. ¿Es verdad?... Ese sueño del que hablaste…

-¡Qué importancia tiene ahora! –gritó interrumpiéndole.

-¡Eres una tonta! –contestó él de igual forma.

-¡No más que tú! ¡Déjame pasar maldito idiota!

-¡Aún eres mi esposa! –exclamó él.

-¡No por mucho tiempo, tú mismo lo dijiste! –Akane sintió una rabia y desesperación que hacía años no sentía y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que casi logra sacarle todo el aire. Aunque estaba fuera de entrenamiento, sabía como golpear y no había perdido su fuerza de antaño. Aprovechó esa leve ventaja para tratar de escapar.

-¡Akane! –gritó su jefe, avanzando tras ella.

-¡Déjame en paz Ranma! –contestó la mujer, corriendo hacia el elevador.

-¡No después de lo que dijiste! –la alcanzó casi al llegar al elevador y la levantó en vilo, cargándola en su hombro como si fuese un bulto.

Ella se debatía y chillaba, pero sabía que nunca podría vencerlo. Él la cargó de esa forma hasta llegar a su despacho, ignorando las atónitas miradas del personal.

Tomomi y Ryoichi miraban sorprendidos al inicio del pasillo por dónde había desaparecido su jefe cargando a su asistente.

-¿Su… su… -dijo Tomomi sin poder repetir la palabra.

-Esposa –completó su compañero.

-¿Será posible?

-Es la verdad.

-¡Y tú lo sabías! –le recriminó la chica.

-Lo supe hace poco, por accidente y le prometí a la jefa guardar el secreto. No sé nada más, ella no me ha contado la historia.

-¡Esto es increíble!

-Sí, ¿verdad?

_**R & A**_

Ya dentro de su despacho, Ranma dirigió sus pasos en dirección al amplio sofá que decoraba una de las paredes laterales de la oficina. Allí arrojó a su asistente con poca delicadeza. Estaba conciente de que no estaba siendo amable con ella, pero sabía que si la trataba dulcemente, ella nunca le daría las respuestas que él necesitaba con urgencia saber.

-¡No puedes decirme una cosa como la que acabas de decir y escapar! –espetó él.

-¡Yo no escapo, tú me dijiste que me fuera! –se defendió ella.

-Eso fue antes de que me dijeras esas cosas. Ahora quiero saber si es cierto –ella permaneció en un obstinado silencio, mirándolo dolida, pero también demostrándole lo ofuscada que se encontraba en esos momentos-. ¡Contesta de una vez, maldita sea!

-¡Qué quieres escuchar! –contestó ella con furia-. ¡Qué te amo, qué siempre lo hice y que durante todos estos años nunca pude olvidarte! ¡Qué siempre ha sido mi sueño el formar una familia contigo! –las palabras escaparon de su boca atropelladoras, pero ella no era totalmente conciente de la cara de incredulidad que tenía Ranma en ese momento. Ella trató de incorporase, pero él no se lo permitió, sentándose a su lado. Lo miró desafiante, para luego comenzar a sollozar tapándose la cara con ambas manos-. Esa… esa es mi absurda verdad… ¿estas satisfecho?

-¿Hablas… en serio? –dijo con incredulidad. Ella levantó su rostro. Estaba furiosa y no se contuvo de darle una inesperada y sonora bofetada.

-¡Siempre te gusto reírte de mí! Está bien, ¡te amo imbécil! Ahora déjame en paz, quiero irme de aquí –dijo poniéndose en pie.

No había avanzado tres pasos cuando él la capturó de su delgada cintura y la atrajo hacía sí, sosteniéndola fuertemente. La espalda de ella chocó bruscamente contra el pecho de él.

-De eso nada Akane –le susurró al oído de la forma más dulce de la que fue capaz-. Ahora te quedarás a mi lado y sinceramente, espero que para siempre. Yo te amo más que a mí vida y ya no pienso dejarte ir. No después de lo que me has dicho.

Ella no podía moverse, era como si sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado por completo, parecía una patética muñequita de trapo en manos de su jefe. No supo cuándo ni cómo, Ranma había hecho que se girara y ahora sentía su respiración muy cerca de su rostro.

-Te amo Akane Tendo –dijo él antes de capturar sus labios.

Ella no sabía como reaccionar, cierto era que él ya la había besado, pero era la primera vez que le confesaba sus sentimientos abiertamente y ella había esperado tanto tiempo por un momento así, lo había imaginado de tantas formas distintas y en tantos escenarios diferentes, había anhelado tanto ese mágico instante, que ahora que por fin se producía, ella no sabía qué hacer.

El abrazo de Ranma se estrechó aún más y ella finalmente reaccionó, respondiendo a ese delicioso contacto con el hombre que amaba. Lentamente fue subiendo sus brazos, dejándolos descansar en los hombros de su jefe, para luego abrazarse a su cuello con desesperación. Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar las lágrimas de gozo que se habían agolpado.

Ranma se separó de ella preocupado y ella pareció decepcionarse de su alejamiento, él la observó y sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

-Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.

-¿Ni siquiera de alegría? –preguntó con una mirada llena de ilusión.

-Ni siquiera de alegría –repitió él. Ella sonrió levemente-. Así está mucho mejor –dijo para darle un nuevo beso que ella no tardó en corresponder.

Ranma la condujo lentamente hasta el sillón en donde se sentaron en silencio, sólo mirándose con una sonrisa que a los ojos de Kahori, hubiera resultado bastante boba. Luego de unos momentos de estar así, él hizo un movimiento brusco y la obligó a quedar recostada sobre él en el sillón. Ella trató de incorporarse, pero él la tenía fuertemente asida por la cintura.

-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente Akane, esperé muchos años para estar así contigo y no voy a permitir que escapes.

-No quiero escapar, es sólo que me parece impropio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estamos en el trabajo, en tu oficina y puede entrar alguien y…

-Me da exactamente lo mismo –le interrumpió él-, eres mi esposa y te amo. Lo que me parece impropio a mí es que después de tanto tiempo de espera, prefieras estar conversando en vez de estar besando a tu esposo.

-¿Quién dijo que prefería conversar? –dijo ella traviesamente.

-Y entonces qué esperas.

Ella lo miró sonriente, buscó una posición cómoda y se fundieron en un apasionado beso que sólo terminó, cuando Akane escuchó el teléfono de Ranma repiquetear.

-Tienes que contestar –le dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Debo? –preguntó él con decepción.

-Claro que sí, puede ser importante –dijo ella poniéndose de pie, él la imitó de mala gana y contestó el fastidioso teléfono.

-¿Sí?... ¡Hola mamá!... La verdad sí, estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con mi esposa, pero tú nos acabas de interrumpir –Akane le obsequió una mirada asesina, él sonrió traviesamente-…Sí, las cosas se están arreglando y finalmente le puedes decir hija con toda propiedad… ¡Yo también estoy feliz mamá!... Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte… Se lo diré, adiós –Ranma colgó el auricular y abrazó a su esposa-. Dice que está muy feliz, te manda muchos besos y abrazos y dijo que repitiera esto de forma textual: "te lo dije Akane" –él había tratado de imitar el tono de voz de su madre y ella rió alegremente, no sabia si por la pobre imitación o por lo que significaba la frase en sí-. Salgamos de aquí, vamos a comer, a caminar o a cualquier parte, pero vámonos.

-No podemos, las reuniones de la tarde…

-Se cancelan.

-Mira mi rostro, debo estar horrible y…

-Estas preciosa.

-Sí claro, con surcos negros en cada mejilla y ojos enrojecidos. ¡Todo por tu culpa!

-También fue tu culpa –se defendió él.

-Ya pero… ¡Los empleados! –dijo ella alarmada al recordar la escena anterior-. ¿Qué les diremos?... ¡De seguro ya están comentando y especulando cosas!

-Les diremos la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Eres mi esposa ante la ley ¿no?

-Sí, pero es una historia complicada y poco común.

-Akane, nada ha sido común en nuestras vidas.

-En eso tienes razón, pero ¿cómo les comunicarás esto?

-Citaré a una reunión. Sólo bastará con decirles que eres mi esposa, que nos casamos por las leyes civiles y que todo sigue igual que antes. No tienen por qué saber desde cuándo estamos casados o por qué nos separamos.

-Hay una persona que merece saber la verdad -contestó su esposa.

-¿Quién? -quiso saber él.

-Ryoichi.

-¿Si?

-El jueves, tú mismo te encargaste de revelárselo.

-El jueves hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento –dijo con melancolía.

-Yo también –dijo ella abrazándose fuertemente a él.

-Tenemos tiempo para remendar nuestros errores ¿no?

-Sí, pero ese día era especial, se cumplía un año más de…

-Y lo celebraremos esta misma noche –le interrumpió él-. Vamos a olvidar lo que sucedió la semana pasada e iremos a un lugar bonito para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario… que en realidad debería ser nuestro treceavo, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-Discúlpame por comportarme como una tonta.

-Discúlpame por ser un tonto. Ahora, vámonos de aquí ¿si?

-Esta bien, pero antes… respecto a decirles a los empleados…

-No quieres hacerlo.

-No es eso, es que…

-¿Qué?

-Pienso que sería mejor que pensaran que tú y yo sólo salimos juntos, como una pareja de novios o algo así.

-¿Si?

-Sí, después podemos decirles que nos casaremos o que ya lo hicimos, pero por el momento, creo que sólo Ryoichi debería saberlo, para evitar comentarios.

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres.

-¿No te molesta?

-No. Ante toda la empresa serás mi novia, pero sólo por un tiempo, porque luego tendremos que decirles que eres mi esposa.

-Bien.

-¿Ahora sí podemos salir de aquí?

-Sí.

Ranma tomó la mano de Akane y se dirigió hacia la puerta, luego de salir de su oficina, le comunicó a su recepcionista que saldrían a almorzar y que tal vez no volverían hasta el día siguiente, que por favor limpiara su agenda y avisara a Ryoichi y a Tomomi para que hicieran lo mismo con la de Akane y tomarán todo bajo control.

Cuando atravesaban por el pasillo hacia el elevador, él seguía llevándola firmemente de la mano y con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. De inmediato se percató de las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de los que allí se encontraban y detuvo su caminar en la mitad del pasillo. Con voz potente llamó la atención del personal.

-Amigos, sé que lo que vieron hace un rato llamó poderosamente su atención y creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad. La señorita Tendo ya no es mi asistente, desde ahora en adelante será mi asistente y mi novia y espero que prontamente, también se convierta en mi esposa, así es que lo que ustedes acaban de presenciar fue un pequeño altercado entre una pareja de enamorados que espero, no volverá a repetirse. Es todo, pueden volver a su trabajo, gracias.

Ranma se alejó con una muy sonrojada Akane hacia el elevador, dejando un murmullo generalizado atrás.

-Dijiste que citarías a una reunión –dijo Akane en un susurro.

-Me pareció el momento indicado para comunicárselos –sonrió Ranma.

-Espero que así sea.

-Así será. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-A cualquier lado.

-¿Lo dejas a mi elección?

-Sí.

-Te puedes arrepentir.

-Correré el riesgo –contestó ella.

-Bien –dijo él con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

Sí, Akane pensaba correr el riesgo, no tan sólo de dejar que él eligiera dónde llevarla esa tarde, sino también el de entregarle su corazón a su esposo por segunda vez.

Aunque un tanto asustada, algo le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que esta vez, todo saldría bien en ese tortuosos romance.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Y ya se acabó. No queda más que un capítulo y esta historia... No... es mentira, una pequeña bromita, no puede evitarlo ^^

¡Sí!, por fin... Capítulo larga duración, lo siento por eso pero debía ser así, es que no quise cortarlo a la mitad.

Para quienes piensen que esto ya se acaba, lamento informarles que no es así. Los inquietos duendecillos que parecen trabajar en esta cosa que llevo sobre los hombros (y que los científicos se obstinan en darles el nombre de neuronas) me siguen susurrando sus ideas y debo reconocer que a mí me están gustando mucho, mucho esas ideas. Así es que tendrán que aguantarme un tiempo más con esta historia.

2.-Bueno, ya hay un acercamiento más sustancial de la pareja. El que siga todo bien en esta relación será exclusiva responsabilidad de los duendecillos que trabajan en mi cabecita. Veremos qué deciden hacer de aquí en adelante. En todo caso, les debo la miel y el azúcar, así que creo que pronto ya tendremos capítulos más 'dulces', a no desesperar ^^

3.-No sé que piensan, pero me pareció justo que Akane sufriera un poco en este capítulo, porque si durante alrededor de nueve cap, el chico se ha casi arrastrado a sus pies y ella se hace la dura, díganme, ¿no es justo que ella también sufra un poco por su 'olvido'? Ahora, sé que dirán: "Las mujeres casi nunca olvidamos esas fechas importantes", pero para esta historia debía ser así, de lo contrario no hubiera existido este capítulo.

4.-Muchas/os acertaron en la memorable fecha del aniversario de bodas de nuestros protagonistas, mis felicitaciones, estaba segura que sabrían de antemano el motivo de la molestia de Ranma. ¿Por qué el 20 de agosto?... No tengo una razón, simplemente se me ocurrió esa fecha al principio de esta historia. No me sucedió nada un día como aquél y creo que dentro de la serie o el manga de Ranma ½ tampoco hay nada señalado con ese día, simplemente es una fecha escogida al azar.

5.-Como siempre quiero agradecer inmensamente a quienes siguen esta historia fielmente. A quienes lo hacen anónimamente y muy especialmente a quienes alegran mi vida dejándome un review con sus valiosos comentarios. A _**syndy, Nia06, ivonne-18, AKANE2004, Marce, Yuna Lockheart**_ (Feliz cumpleaños atrasado ^^, espero te haya gustado el cap), _**Nahia, lerinne, KohanaSaotome, blandy**_ (Lo siento, prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para apurar las entregas, pero fin de año te pasa la cuenta ¿no?, al menos yo estoy con mil cosas que hacer. Gracias por el review. Cumplida tu petición, ya están contentísimos jaja. Muchísimas gracias blandy ^^), _**Mya23, Barbs21, Sele, ranmamaniaca, Sofi, adrichan, Yram**_ (Gracias por tus palabras para este capítulo. De verdad, sentí mucho enterarme de tu reciente pérdida. Si lo que escribo te sirve de distracción y te brinda algo de alegría, entonces, mi objetivo está cumplido. Mucho ánimo y fuerza, las cosas tristes y malas son parte de nuestra vida, nosotros sólo podemos aprender a convivir con ellas, debes seguir adelante y ya con el tiempo verás que todo mejora. Se puede, ahora debes tratar de sonreír ¿si? Espero que este cap te sirva para distraerte un poco. Desde acá te envío todo mi apoyo, mucha fuerza, un beso y un abrazo gigante ^^), _**Rankanema**_ (Gracias por el review. Bueno, creo que ya todo lo que sufrió este par se vio recompensado con éste capítulo ¿no?... Aunque no aseguro que el desarrollo de su relación sea todo miel sobre hojuelas, quién sabe qué otras dificultades encontrarán. Muchísimas gracias por darme a conocer tu opinión ^^), _**Vero**_ (Mi niña linda, gracias por el review. Con gusto te ayudaré, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ya me las arreglaré ^^. Pero tenemos un problemita… La página borró la dirección de correo que me dejaste en el review, por eso no pude contestarte T-T. Creo que esta página borra las direcciones automáticamente y creo que la forma en que se pueden ver es escribiéndola con espacios entre cada letra, sería algo así: v e r o (arroba) h o t m a i l (punto), algo así. Te rogaría volver a dejarme tu correo ¿si?, ten por seguro que contestaré ^^), _**Paola, Caro**_ y _**osanai ko kuram**_, muchísimas gracias por dejarme conocer lo que piensan de lo escribo con tanto cariño. En verdad me hace muy feliz el recibir cada una de sus palabras ^^

Me despido por ahora, que tengan una linda semana y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	15. Quédate a mi lado

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**He tenido suficiente…(Closer)"**

*** * ***

Capitulo XV

"**Quédate… a mi lado"**

La semana pasó volando para ambos, y aunque Ranma hubiese querido compartir con su esposa por todo el fin de semana, tuvo que conformarse con hablar con ella por teléfono y verla por un par de horas el sábado, ya que ella le había dicho que debía visitar a su hermana el día domingo y que esa visita la mantendría ocupada hasta tarde.

Al principio, él se sintió desplazado, pero luego comprendió que no conseguiría nada apurando las cosas entre ellos. Había esperado mucho tiempo para compartir su vida con ella y no dejaría que su impaciencia echara a perder todo lo que le había costado tanto conseguir. Por lo tanto, estaba decidido a darle todo el tiempo que ella quisiera.

Akane por su parte, se encontraba exuberante de alegría. Lo demostraba en sus gestos, en sus actos, en su locuacidad, en todo lo que hacia. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera amargarla en esos días. Así es que Kasumi lo notó inmediatamente nada más verla llegar ese domingo a su casa.

-Estás muy contenta, Akane –comentó Kasumi cuando la observó sonreírle alegremente al hacer ingreso a la casa.

-Lo estoy –reconoció su hermana menor, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo? –indagó la mujer de largos cabellos con curiosidad creciente.

-Pronto hermana. ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?, tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

-En el jardín.

-¿Te molesta si voy a saludarlos?

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, estás en tu casa Akane.

Kasumi observó a su hermana menor alejarse en dirección al jardín dando… ¿saltitos?

Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando, algo muy raro y ella se sentía en la obligación de averiguar qué era.

Los niños, quienes extrañaban bastante a su tía a quien no habían visto tan seguido como acostumbraban, se encontraban felices con el, aparentemente, gran cambio sufrido por Akane. Así que de inmediato acapararon su atención con juegos, comentarios infantiles y bromas que fueron el deleite de su tía.

Durante el almuerzo, Kasumi no dijo absolutamente nada, se limitó a llevar una conversación amena y un tanto trivial con el resto de la familia. Tofú siendo tan despistado, como de costumbre no había notado nada extraño en el comportamiento de su querida cuñada y los niños simplemente se encontraban felices de compartir con su tía favorita.

Así las cosas, a media tarde Kasumi no soportó más la incertidumbre y después de solicitarle a sus hijos amablemente que fueran a jugar a otra parte, invitó a su hermana pequeña a tomar una taza de té para ponerse al día con sus vidas.

Una vez que ambas hermanas se encontraban sentadas una junto a la otra, disfrutando del exquisito brebaje preparado por la mayor de las Tendo, Kasumi abordó a su hermana.

-¿Me dirás ahora qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionada? –preguntó con cierta suspicacia.

-¿Tanto se me nota? –contestó su hermana con otra pregunta.

-Desde que llegaste no has parado de sonreír y bromear, no sólo con los niños, sino también con nosotros.

-¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas y con un tono de voz tan infantil, que a su hermana le pareció estar regañando a su hija mayor.

-No –dijo Kasumi sonriéndole con ternura-, pero hace mucho que no te comportabas así.

-Tienes razón –concedió la chica, llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió su hermana, impaciente por tanto misterio.

-Me dijiste que la celebración por el cumpleaños de Tofú sería la próxima semana ¿no?

-Sí, pero qué tiene que ver eso.

-No quiero que te molestes conmigo Kasumi, pero… es posible que para ese almuerzo de cumpleaños… venga acompañada de alguien.

-Akane, ¿cómo crees que me va a molestar que vengas acompañada a la fiesta? –dijo Kasumi sonriendo ante la perspectiva de que su querida hermana por fin se atreviera a aceptar a alguien en su vida.

-Traeré a mi esposo –dijo sin tapujos, provocando que su hermana casi se atragantara con un sorbo de té.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó desconcertada.

-Es el único esposo que tengo ¿no? –sonrió Akane ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Akane, entiendo que ustedes sean amigos, pero…

-Es más que eso Kasumi –le interrumpió su hermana.

-Más que eso –repitió la mujer intuyendo lo que su hermana quería decirle.

-Como te dije, es mi esposo –continuó la joven de cortos cabellos tranquilamente, observando el interior de la taza-, y yo lo amo, hermana.

-Así que ésa es la causa de todo, volvió a embaucarte –le dijo Kasumi, enfocando su mirada en un punto no definido, al frente suyo.

-No Kasumi, debes saber o al menos sospechar, que yo nunca me olvidé de él y ahora, simplemente estoy dándole una nueva oportunidad a este sentimiento que crece día a día –dijo su hermana no pudiendo evitar exhalar un profundo suspiro-. Y se siente maravillosamente bien. Kasumi, estoy enamorada de Ranma y quiero arriesgarme a compartir el resto de mi vida con él.

Su hermana la observó por unos segundos y en el rostro de la siempre serena y dulce Kasumi, Akane pudo observar una mezcla entre angustia y desconcierto, ella sonrió para darle a entender a su sobreprotectora hermana, que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al aceptar los sentimientos que en ella provocaba hacía tanto tiempo aquel muchacho que había llegado a su vida cargando mil y un problemas y que sin embargo, se las había ingeniado para adueñarse de su corazón por completo, el mismo muchacho que ahora se había convertido en el hombre que ella quería a su lado.

-No puedo creerlo –musitó Kasumi, más para sí misma que para compartir esa frase con su hermana menor.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Akane observándola con impaciencia.

-Porque él es la persona que te ha hecho más daño en toda tu vida Akane –contestó Kasumi enérgicamente.

-Pero ahora es la persona que me hace más feliz.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró en la estancia en donde se encontraban las hermanas, silencio que fue interrumpido por la mayor de ellas con voz calmada pero que no dejaba de ser pesarosa.

-Bien, es tu decisión.

-Kasumi, él ha cambiado, ya no es el jovencito arrogante e imprudente que solía ser –le defendió Akane, a sabiendas que el mayor obstáculo que podía encontrar para la incipiente y renovada relación que mantenía con su esposo, era la desaprobación de su hermana-. Y yo lo quiero, más que a nada en este mundo.

-Si eso te hace feliz, yo no tengo nada más que decir, es tu vida Akane, tú sabes lo que es mejor para ti.

- Hermana, confía en mí, esta vez será diferente.

-Yo confío en ti Akane, en quien no confío es en él.

-Kasumi, te aseguro que es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en años.

-¿Qué es eso tan bueno, Akane? –preguntó ingenuamente Tofú haciendo ingreso en la salita.

-Mi hermana está… ella mantiene una relación con su jefe –se adelantó a decir Kasumi.

-Mi esposo –corrigió Akane.

-¿Con Ranma? –Ambas mujeres asintieron, una con una sonrisa en su rostro, la otra apesadumbrada-. ¡Te felicito Akane!, ya era hora de que se dejaran de tonterías y arreglaran las cosas.

-¡Tú también lo apruebas! –se escandalizó Kasumi.

-Claro que sí Kasumi. Hace mucho tiempo que Akane debería haber tomado esa resolución, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, ellos nacieron para estar juntos.

-Hum.

-Querida, observa a tu hermana, se encuentra feliz. Acaso no es eso justamente lo que tú querías, lo que siempre has querido.

-Bien –concedió finalmente Kasumi, comprendiendo que ya no podía hacer nada por evitar aquella reconciliación-. Entonces, no me queda nada más que... invitar a mi "cuñado" a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Será una buena ocasión para que hagan las paces –le dijo Tofú sonriendo, Kasumi lo observó resignada y suspiró con desgana.

-No sé si tanto como eso pero...

-Kasumi, por favor, trata de entender... –intervino Akane.

-Está bien Akane, seré la mejor hermana que pudiera desear tu marido.

-¡Gracias Kasumi! –dijo abalanzándose en un fuerte abrazo.

-Sólo espero que él sepa cómo hacerte feliz.

-Ya lo está haciendo Kasumi, de eso no debes tener cuidado.

-Espero que dure.

-Durará lo que tenga que durar, una semana, unos años... toda la eternidad, ¿quién podría decirlo? Lo único que sé con certeza, es que ya no tengo miedo a cometer un error, porque si no me arriesgo a vivir mi vida, ¿cómo podré saber si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal?

-Esa es la verdadera Akane que conozco. ¡Te felicito por recuperarla! –dijo Tofú alegremente abrazando a su cuñada.

-Entonces, ¿puedo traer a Ranma?

-Sí, puedes venir con él.

-¡Tía Akane! –dijo alegremente Kahori incorporándose a la conversación-, ¿cuándo vendrá tío Ranma?

-Un momento. Kahori, ¿desde cuándo le dices "tío" a Ranma? –inquirió Kasumi.

-Desde que fuimos al cine la última vez -contestó la niña con naturalidad-. Le pregunté si podía decirle de esa forma y él dijo que sí, ¿por qué mamá?

-Akane, eso fue hace semanas.

-Sí, y estoy enamorada de él desde hace años –reconoció Akane-. Kahori, verás a tu tío el próximo fin de semana, para el cumpleaños de tu papá.

-¡Bien! –dijo Kahori, para luego salir corriendo hacia la escalera y subir a su cuarto-. Tendré que entrenar mucho, él prometió enseñarme algunas katas… Y le demostraré a Jian que puedo ser mejor que él… ¡Ya verás lo que te espera Jian!

La dulce e infantil voz de la niña se perdió escaleras arriba y los adultos no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreír ante el explosivo entusiasmo de la pequeña.

-Sencillamente no lo puedo creer, hasta mi propia hija parece adorar a Ranma.

_-_Tendrás que acostumbrarte Kasumi –dijo Akane-, ella no sabe toda la verdad, pero es bueno que ya comience a verlo como su tío, su verdadero tío, ¿no lo crees?

-Todo es tan precipitado.

-¿Precipitado?, ¿doce años te parece precipitado?

-Está bien, pero no logro acostumbrarme.

-Lo importante es que Akane está feliz –afirmó Tofú.

-Sí, tienes razón. Eso es lo realmente importante. Bueno, el sábado pondremos a prueba todos los cambios que mi cuñado ha logrado hacer en su persona.

-Gracias Kasumi, ahora ya no tengo a nadie más que explicarle las cosas.

-¿Nabiki ya lo sabe?

-Nabiki fue una de las personas que me incentivó a acercarme a mi esposo Kasumi.

-¡Cómo!

-Cuando estuvimos en Hong Kong, ella habló conmigo. Comprendió todo antes de que yo le dijera nada y me ayudó a tomar una decisión. Lástima que las cosas se echaron a perder a último minuto, de lo contrario, ya llevaríamos más tiempo juntos Kasumi.

-¡Eso si es insólito!, Nabiki me pidió encarecidamente que te cuidara de Ranma.

-Y Nabiki se dio cuenta de lo bien que me hacia estar junto a él, yo te pido que hagas el intento de hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien, no se hable más del asunto. ¿Te hace feliz estar junto a tu esposo?, yo no soy quién para oponerme a tu felicidad.

-Gracias Kasumi.

Akane se sintió liberada, por fin había conseguido el apoyo de sus seres queridos, de todos ellos y eso era importantísimo para ella. En menos de lo que esperaba, había conseguido más de lo que pensó, le tomaría años en lograr y ahora era inmensamente feliz, ¿hasta cuándo?, no pensaba atormentarse más con esa pregunta, viviría todo lo que tuviera que vivir con el hombre que amaba y no se arrepentiría por ello.

_**R & A**_

Los pasos apresurados que daba alrededor de su habitación no hacían más que incentivar al inquieto perro a seguirla ladrando alegremente.

Lo cierto era que quería lucir espléndida ese día, lucir radiante para su esposo. El problema era que a pesar de que había tratado de hacer las cosas con prontitud, de una u otra forma se había retrasado y él la pasaría a buscar en menos de treinta minutos para llevarla al almuerzo por la celebración del cumpleaños de su cuñado.

Con una toalla cubriendo escasamente su cuerpo y su cabello aún húmedo, se encontraba decidiendo qué vestido sería su mejor opción para ese día. Afuera reinaba un sol esplendido, por lo que finalmente se decidió por un sencillo vestido de tirantes blanco, con pequeñas flores celestes, sandalias y un escaso maquillaje. Luego de vestirse, adornar su cabello con una coqueta peineta en tonos celestes y retocar un poco el maquillaje, escuchó que alguien llamaba en la puerta de entrada.

-"_Justo a tiempo"_ –se dijo, para luego bajar a toda prisa por la escalera y dirigirse a abrir la puerta. Sonrió ampliamente al verle de pie allí.

Ranma la observó sonriente también, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Internamente se preguntaba cómo lo hacia ella para verse siempre con ese aspecto tan jovial y extremadamente hermosa, con tan poco esfuerzo. Ella se sonrojó ante la mirada de su esposo y luego se vio capturada por los fuertes brazos de él mientras sentía cómo sus labios eran atrapados en un beso apasionado.

-Te ves preciosa –dijo él, apenas separándose de ella.

-Mientes –expresó ella con fingida seguridad-, el vestido es demasiado sencillo como para…

-Dije que tú te ves preciosa, no que el vestido era lindo o sencillo –le interrumpió-. Da igual lo que te pongas, sigues siendo bella.

-¿Lo dices por quedar bien conmigo? –preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad –complementó para luego darle un nuevo beso.

-Tenemos que irnos ya Ranma –dijo ella suspirando audiblemente.

-¿Ya? ¿Ni siquiera podemos retrasarnos un momento? –preguntó haciendo una divertida mueca de desacuerdo, ella sonrió.

-Sí, Kasumi nos debe estar esperando.

-Bien, entonces no haremos esperar a tu hermana más de lo necesario. Vamos.

Ella cerró la puerta y él tomó a Ryo en sus brazos para conducirlo a su automóvil, luego, ambos subieron y se dirigieron sin prisa a la casa de Kasumi. Iban felices, conversando amenamente y de manera distendida. Llevaban dos semanas de romance y se sentían tan felices que parecía que nada podría empañar esa felicidad.

Al llegar a casa de Kasumi, Akane se encargó de bajar a un inquieto Ryo y luego ingresaron al lugar. Tofú salió a recibirles muy alegre y felicitando a Ranma por lo que pensaba, era lo mejor que podía sucederles a ambos.

Llegado el turno de Kasumi, el ambiente cambió. Ella en un principio se comportó un tanto fría con su cuñado, pero luego de la insistencia de Tofú y al ver que su pequeña hija mostraba una debilidad casi innata por el esposo de su hermana, la mayor de las Tendo había cedido y estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para olvidar sus aprensiones con respecto a Ranma.

Momentos después, cuando Mousse y Shaomei quienes se encontraban entre los invitados, habían llegado, el ambiente había vuelto a tensionarse un poco, pero Shaomei, Tofú y Akane, lograron que la celebración se llevará a cabo en una sana convivencia.

Los niños también habían colaborado bastante ya que en sus mentes infantiles, sólo veían en Ranma a un tío al que habían empezado a idolatrar hacía un tiempo atrás y ahora se encontraban dichosos de saber que tendrían más oportunidades para compartir con él y solicitarle ayuda en lo que les apasionaba.

Así, Ranma pareció convertirse en el niñero perfecto para Kahori, Jian y un curioso Toshio, quien veía por primera vez a ese tío tan simpático y cariñoso.

-Entonces, ¿cómo va todo? –preguntó Shaomei en tono cómplice, mientras ayudaba a Akane a recoger algunos utensilios.

-No podría ir mejor Shaomei –dijo Akane sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se fue formando en sus labios al observar cómo Ranma elevaba a su sobrino más pequeño por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que el niño riera a carcajadas y Tofú sonriera a su lado, haciéndole un comentario al cual Ranma asintió.

-Se nota en tu rostro Akane, te ves feliz.

-Me siento feliz Shaomei –reconoció la aludida-. Es lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido en años. Imagina lo que es conseguir al amor de tu vida después de casi catorce años.

-Eso quiere decir que tus temores al fin se esfumaron.

-No sé si se esfumaron, pero al menos comprendí que quiero arriesgarme en esta relación. Si no resulta como espero, al menos no me quedaré con la incertidumbre -contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-Me alegro que pienses de esa forma –sonrió su amiga.

-Tú has sido de gran ayuda amiga.

-Yo sólo te dije lo que pienso, es lo mejor que podías haber hecho y el resultado es evidente, ¡estás radiante Akane!

-Sí, ¿verdad? No sé, me siento como en las películas, cuando a los protagonistas les ponen una canción de fondo dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, una banda sonora.

-Se nota.

-Lo observo y simplemente no puedo dejar de sonreír, parezco una tonta.

-No, estás enamorada –corrigió Shaomei.

Su amiga sonrió y levantó sus ojos. Soñadoramente contempló a su esposo cuando éste era perseguido por tres inquietos niños alrededor del jardín.

- _"__I will be sorong, I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning a reason for living A deeper meaning…"_ -sin querer, la chica de cortos cabellos había recitado parte de la letra una romántica y contagiosa canción. A su lado, su amiga la observaba alegremente.

-¡Y entonces qué esperas! –exclamó la joven china, sacando a Akane de su ensoñación.

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió ella.

-Akane, ustedes son un matrimonio, ¡compórtense como tal!

-Yo… -un tanto ruborizada, Akane negó con su cabeza-. Es sólo una tonta canción Shaomei, además…

-Akane –le interrumpió su amiga-, no lo tomes a mal pero… ¿Ustedes todavía no…?

La esposa de Mousse dejó la pregunta en el aire, pero para su amiga fue evidente a lo que ella se refería. Akane abrió mucho los ojos y un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Cómo reconocer algo así en un lugar público? ¿Cómo decirle?

-¿Akane? –insistió su amiga, la amazona no se daría por vencida.

-Hemos… avanzado pero… -la chica se sentía realmente incómoda, pero sabía que si podía hablar con alguien abiertamente y con total confianza de aquellos temas, ese alguien era Shaomei.

-¿Pero? –la incentivó a seguir.

-Son apenas dos semanas, Shaomei –dijo observando sus manos, mientras pasaba repetidas veces su dedo pulgar derecho por la palma de su mano izquierda nerviosamente, casi de forma compulsiva.

-Están casados hace doce años –siguió Shaomei, cada vez con más insistencia.

-Trece –rectificó Akane-. Debo reconocer que… hemos estado cerca...

-Cerca –repitió su amiga mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión-. ¿Qué quieres decir con cerca?

-Tú sabes.

-No, no lo sé –dijo tratando de fingir seriedad.

-¡Shaomei, deja de atormentarme!

-Sólo quiero que me digas si tú y tu esposo…

-¡No, aún no hemos hecho…! –Akane se sorprendió a sí misma de haber puesto en palabras lo que tanto quería ocultar. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miró de forma desesperada a todos lados por si miradas y oídos indiscretos la hubieran descubierto, pero al parecer, la suerte estaba de su parte.

-¡Ah! –dijo Shaomei evitando reír a carcajadas-, ya entiendo.

Akane la observó con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de completo disgusto.

-Querías avergonzarme –le acusó.

-No, simplemente quiero entender qué es lo que los detiene de demostrarse ese amor que vienen cultivando desde hace tantos años.

Silencio. Shaomei miraba triunfalmente a una abatida Akane que se debatía entre reír, llorar o tal vez golpear a su querida amiga. Finalmente, simplemente suspiró.

-A veces es difícil contenerse y creo que para él lo es aún más. No me ha dicho nada al respecto, yo simplemente lo siento y lo sé –reconoció, observando a lo lejos a su esposo-. Ha sido muy paciente y delicado conmigo… Hace catorce años atrás, jamás lo hubiera creído de él…

-Akane, entonces qué demonios te detiene.

-Tal vez… No, estoy segura –rectificó-. Quiero que sea un momento especial.

La joven china suspiró y negó con la cabeza, al momento que tomaba a su amiga de ambas manos.

-Ese momento especial por el cual tú estás esperando no existe –dijo con total seguridad y sonriéndole con ternura-. ¿Sabes por qué? –Akane negó-. Porque cualquier momento merece ser catalogado de especial si estas con la persona indicada, con la persona que amas Akane. Ya diste el primer paso, ahora lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante. Sólo míralo, ¡se ve feliz con esos niños a su alrededor!

-Pero eso no quiere decir que…

-Quiere decir que él está más que dispuesto a formar una familia… Contigo –dijo Shaomei para luego soltar las manos de su amiga, sonreírle nuevamente y dirigirse posteriormente hacia donde se encontraba Mousse, quien le hacía señas desde una esquina del jardín.

-"_Una familia… Conmigo"_ –pensó Akane observando soñadoramente a Ranma conversar animadamente con Tofú.

-Akane, ¿me ayudarías con esto? –dijo Kasumi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Voy Kasumi!

En otro sector, Ranma y Tofú compartían amenamente una conversación distendida.

-Entonces, resulta que el chico más problemático que pasó por Nerima alguna vez, está convertido en todo un empresario –dijo Tofú con alegría.

-Yo no era problemático, Tofú –se defendió Ranma-. Los problemas venían a mí, es diferente.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-¡Claro que la tengo!

Tofú rió alegremente observando detenidamente a Ranma, mientras éste se llevaba ambas manos atrás de su cabeza, en un gesto tan característico del joven artista marcial. Mil y un recuerdos vinieron de inmediato a la memoria del médico.

-En mi vida, no hay nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme, Ranma –comentó con una seriedad que pocas veces el joven de la trenza había visto en el doctor-, salvo haber ayudado a Akane ese día sin antes haber averiguado tu versión.

Ranma lo observó con seriedad, bajando sus brazos para cruzarlos al frente.

-Hiciste lo que hubiera hecho cualquier buen amigo de ella. Después de todo, ella debió haber estado destrozada… Por mi culpa.

-¿Hablaron de lo sucedido? -preguntó el médico ajustandose sus anteojos.

-Hace tiempo. Me contó lo que había hecho, cómo lo había hecho y por qué.

-Sólo una duda ha permanecido conmigo todo este tiempo Ranma, una pregunta que sólo tú me puedes contestar.

-Lo sé. Quieres saber si en verdad le dije a Ukyo que la quería –el médico asintió-. Sí, lo hice, pero luego le deje en claro que sólo la podía querer como a una amiga. Tofú, yo amaba a Akane, ella es la única mujer que casi sin proponérselo, me cautivó por completo y por mi propia cobardía al no reconocerlo a tiempo, la perdí tontamente y le hice mucho daño.

-Siempre supe que ustedes se amaban, incluso antes de que ustedes mismos se dieran cuenta de que así era, por eso me pareció tan extraña la afirmación de Akane ese día y hasta el día de hoy pienso que el ayudarle en su plan fue una total y absoluta estupidez.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, no podías saber cómo habían sido las cosas. El punto es, que la vida se encargó de darme una segunda oportunidad y estoy decidido a tomarla Tofú.

-Entonces, tendrás que decirle a Akane lo que realmente sucedió ese día. Ella merece saber la verdad.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que se sienta totalmente culpable de nuestra separación? No Tofú, sé que quizá llegue el momento de volver a hablar del tema, pero quiero que sea cuando realmente ambos estemos preparados. Lo único que tengo claro ahora es que observo a Akane y sé que la quiero a mi lado para siempre, no permitiré que los fantasmas del pasado vuelvan a arrebatármela, o por lo menos haré mi mayor esfuerzo para impedirlo.

-Me alegra mucho escucharte hablar así.

Ambos hombres sonrieron, pero inmediatamente fueron interrumpidos por los alegres gritos de los tres niños que se empeñaban en reclamar la atención de su muy solicitado tío.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, compartiendo en una sana convivencia, nadie hubiera dicho nunca que hacía tan sólo unas semanas, dos de aquellas personas que tan alegres se encontraban en esos momentos habían tenido intenciones de despellejar vivo a uno de los invitados a la celebración, ya que si bien era cierto, Kasumi y Mousse no se sentían muy seguros aún ante las verdaderas intenciones de Ranma, ambos habían dejado sus sospechas a un lado para conseguir que todo fuera armonía y buenos deseos entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, Akane se encontraba feliz y eso era lo realmente importante, por lo tanto, ellos no interferirían en esa felicidad.

Así las cosas, cerca de las nueve de la noche y después de que algunos invitados ya se habían retirado, Akane y Ranma decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Se habían divertido mucho aquel día, pero querían compartir un momento de soledad, sin nadie que les interrumpiera en medio de una conversación cómplice o alguna demostración de cariño.

-Fue una linda fiesta Kasumi –dijo Akane en la puerta de salida despidiéndose de su hermana mayor.

-Gracias, qué bueno que pudieron venir.

-Al contrario, debo agradecerte el que hayas dejado que acompañara a mi esposa –dijo Ranma abrazando firmemente a Akane por la cintura. Kasumi los observó por un momento y luego sonrió.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Ranma, eres mi cuñado y mi hermana te quiere a su lado. Tofú tiene razón, ustedes siempre debieron permanecer juntos.

Akane la observaba sin poder creer en lo que acababa de decir su hermana, pero sus palabras se escuchaban muy sinceras, por lo que ella agradeció internamente y luego sonrió.

-El que tú digas eso me pone inmensamente feliz hermana –dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Mientras mantengas esa sonrisa en tus labios, yo seré la mujer más feliz del mundo hermanita –Ranma observaba a las hermanas y una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios-. Ranma, cuídala mucho ¿si?

-De eso no te quepa duda. Entonces, ¿sin rencores? –preguntó.

-Sin rencores –dijo Kasumi abrazando a su cuñado.

Luego de aquello, Akane y Ranma se retiraron junto a Ryo, para ingresar al automóvil de Ranma y emprender el camino de regreso al dojo Tendo.

Cuando estaban prontos a llegar a destino, Akane le propuso a su esposo que se bajara un momento para conversar un poco más tranquilos, ya que ambos sabían que pronto tendrían que estar separados por kilómetros de distancia y a lo menos una semana.

Las negociaciones que habían efectuado en Hong-Kong hacía un tiempo atrás y que tan bien habían resultado, requerían de la presencia del presidente de la compañía para afinar los últimos detalles de la expansión en la región.

El viaje de Ranma estaba programado para el día siguiente a medio día, por lo que cualquier momento de intimidad sería muy bienvenido por la pareja.

Así y luego de bajar con un inquieto cánido, Akane invitó a pasar a su esposo a la gran casona Tendo.

-¿Quieres… deseas…? –titubeó nerviosamente la chica de cortos cabellos-. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té?

Para Ranma era totalmente evidente que ella se encontraba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa y no tenía idea del por qué. Ingenuamente pensaba que se debía a que recién estaba asimilando las emociones que había vivido en la tarde, así es que sólo sonrió y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Es una buena idea.

-Bien. Bueno yo… espérame un momento, no tardo –terminó de decir ella atropelladamente, para posteriormente dirigirse casi a trompicones a la cocina.

El comportamiento de su esposa no dejaba de llamar la atención del joven de la trenza, pero ya tendría tiempo para descubrir qué le sucedía a Akane. Tomó asiento pacientemente en la sala y se entretuvo observando nuevamente las fotografías que decoraban la estancia.

En la cocina, Akane se encontraba hecha un mar de dudas. Para ella el próximo paso en la relación con su esposo era obvio, aunque era innegable que se encontraba indecisa. Sabía que Ranma la amaba, se lo había dicho, se lo había demostrado y a ella le había quedado bastante claro, entonces, ¿qué la detenía? Era la pregunta que venía a su mente una y otra vez, la pregunta que ni siquiera ella podía contestar con sinceridad.

Sabía que él era un hombre experimentado, debía serlo si los rumores y noticias de la prensa rosa tenían algo de cierto y francamente, a ella eso no le importaba, así como entendía que a él tampoco le preocupaba lo que había hecho ella con su vida entre la separación y su inesperado reencuentro.

Él se lo había manifestado así el mismo día en que habían comenzado a rearmar ese complicado rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su relación.

-"_Sólo falta la pieza central _–se dijo mentalmente mientras llenaba las dos tazas y el penetrante aroma del té recién preparado inundaba la cocina-._ Cualquier momento será especial si te encuentras con la persona que amas"._

Akane tomó la bandeja en sus manos para dirigirse con paso vacilante hacia donde la esperaba su esposo. Una vez allí, suspiró profundamente para luego sonreír y tratar de alejar las dudas de su mente.

-No soy una experta pero creo que quedó bastante bien –dijo ofreciéndole la taza, para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Seguro que sí.

Silencio. Ese incómodo silencio que venía a aumentar la tensión en las acciones de ella. ¿Por qué él no hablaba? ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento permanecía en un silencio casi obstinado? Sólo le pedía una palabra, un comentario sarcástico, una broma, lo que fuera para que la ayudase a salir de aquel estado casi histérico en el que se encontraba.

-¿De qué hablaban tú y Shaomei esta tarde?

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó, rogando para que no se refiriera a la embarazosa conversación con la joven china.

-Cuando ella parecía muy divertida y tú… Bueno, digamos que estabas más roja que un tomate.

¡Lo sabía!, era lógico que él preguntaría justamente por lo que más temía. Tenía ese don, esa característica particular, hacer las preguntas, afirmaciones y comentarios menos indicados en momentos totalmente inoportunos.

Ella se ruborizó furiosamente y trató de disimular llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

-Nada de importancia, sólo me hacía bromas de mal gusto.

-Relacionadas conmigo –complementó él.

-¿Por qué tienes la idea obsesiva de que todo tiene directa relación contigo? –trató de desviar el tema de conversación.

-Mmh, no todo tiene que ver conmigo Akane, pero estoy seguro de que ése tema en particular sí tenía relación conmigo.

-Te equivocas, estábamos hablando de los niños –mintió.

-Los niños –dijo él no del todo convencido, dejando la taza desocupada en la bandeja. Ella lo imitó.

Silencio nuevamente y ella que no podía serenarse. Cuando por fin había decidido entablar una conversación segura, él se adelantó nuevamente.

-Me gustó jugar con ellos hoy –dijo sonriendo al recordar el momento-. Se sintió… bien.

-Eso lo dices porque sólo compartiste con ellos un rato. Te aseguro que si tuvieras a una tropa como aquella todos los días y a cada momento, no estarías diciendo esas cosas.

-Akane, ¿crees que no sirvo para ser padre?

-No quise decir eso, yo…

-Ven acá –le interrumpió él, abrazando a su esposa-. Estás muy equivocada Akane.

-¿Equivocada por qué?

-Porque a mí sí me gustaría tener hijos, contigo –dijo pasando su dedo índice por la pequeña nariz de su esposa en una tierna caricia.

-Ranma… -dijo ella buscando la cercanía de su esposo. Suspiró, se recostó suavemente descansando su cabeza en el hombro masculino y cerró sus ojos; él sólo la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

Un nuevo momento de silencio pero esta vez, tan agradable y tan cómplice entre ambos que hizo que la joven mujer por fin comprendiera las palabras que le dijera su amiga aquella tarde. Se abrazó a él y se dejó envolver por la mágica sensación de encontrarse en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Akane, ¿alguna vez me odiaste? –preguntó él de pronto, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Ella abrió sus ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Nunca pude hacerlo Ranma –dijo con voz ausente, como tratando de rememorar ese pasado cercano-. No puedo desconocer que hubo momentos en los cuales quise odiarte con toda el alma, pero finalmente, no se puede odiar a quien se ama ¿no?

Ahora fue el turno de él para quedar en un profundo estado de ensoñación, sin palabras que decir, sin comentarios que hacer.

-No, no se puede odiar a quien se ama… -contestó finalmente con un suave tono de voz, acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya, es tarde y mañana…

-Quédate –le interrumpió. Esa simple palabra, más que una invitación, se había escuchado como una orden-. Sólo… sólo un rato –terminó de decir, observándolo con insistencia y con un brillo en sus ojos que le impactó.

-Si así lo quieres…

Nueva interrupción, esta vez con un imprevisto y apasionado beso que él no pudo ni quiso rechazar.

Para ella, las dudas quedaron en segundo plano, los temores se esfumaron y por primera vez era capaz de reconocer que la pasión le ganaba a la razón. Ya no podía seguir engañándose, quería a su esposo, lo amaba y lo deseaba. Tantos años de amarlo en silencio, tantos sueños rotos por la negación, la nula comunicación y el orgullo y ahora, después de todo, cada pieza encajaba en su lugar.

Para cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente y sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza. Él sonrió y acarició la mejilla de ella con la punta de sus dedos, deteniéndose justo en su barbilla.

-Eres preciosa –ella iba a contestar, pero él se adelantó-. Eran sólo mentiras Akane, todo lo que te decía era lo inverso de lo que pensaba.

Ella sonrió. ¿Era posible que le leyera el pensamiento? ¿Era posible que adivinara lo que ella contestaría?

-Gracias -atinó a decir.

Él asintió y bajó su extremidad hasta posarla delicadamente en el hombro de su esposa, ella cerró los ojos y acarició aquella mano con su mejilla, provocando que él exhalara un profundo suspiro y con su otra mano la acercara más hacia él. Ella se dejó conducir, posando sus labios en el cuello de él, provocando con ese suave y delicado contacto que él se estremeciera y luego, se sorprendiera al sentir la mano trémula e insegura de su esposa tratar de abrir los botones de su camisa.

¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Acaso se encontraba en uno de sus más reales sueños? Todo le indicaba que finalmente ella estaba decidida a consolidar su relación, pero él quería estar seguro, él necesitaba saber si ella estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad todos sus anhelos, todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

-A… Akane –le llamó con dificultad. El famoso autocontrol del artista marcial se le escapaba entre los dedos. Era un deseo casi irrefrenable el que le hacía sentir su esposa. Una pasión que estaba seguro, no podría seguir reteniendo por mucho tiempo más-. Akane, necesito saber...

-Quédate esta noche conmigo Ranma –fue la susurrante respuesta que le regaló a la pregunta inconclusa. Si él era capaz de adelantarse a sus preguntas, ella también lo haría-. Quédate a mi lado.

Fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar él para apoderarse de los labios de su esposa y comenzar a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo de la joven que tantos suspiros le había arrancado a lo largo de su vida. Cada caricia, cada sensación, cada suspiro encerraba un único significado para ambos, amor, un profundo, total y completo amor, forjado con persistencia y entre miles de problemas, dificultades e inconvenientes, pero finalmente, ese sentimiento oculto había sobrevivido a todo aquello y ahora era tiempo de compartirlo.

-¿Vamos arriba? –propuso él con dificultad, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella para luego besarla con pasión.

Ella sonrió pero no pudo responder ya que como era ya habitual, una inesperada interrupción hizo que ambos se detuvieran en el acto.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó él con inquietud y algo de molestia.

-No, pero…

Los golpes a la puerta se dejaron escuchar por segunda vez y el inquieto perro que se encontraba en el jardín comenzó a ladrar con insistencia.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver quién es –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y arreglando su apariencia con la ayuda de sus manos-. No tardo.

-Akane…

-Sólo un momento –dijo regalándole una sonrisa de las que sólo ella era capaz de dar.

-Bien –fue la respuesta casi ahogada que dejó escapar Ranma en el momento en que ella se dirigía a la puerta y se volvían a escuchar los golpes-. Bien –repitió en un susurro con frustración, pero luego, una amplia sonrisa decoró su rostro.

Entre tanto, Akane abría la puerta con una alegre sonrisa en los labios y dispuesta a decirle a quien fuera que estuviese frente a su casa, que volviera en otra ocasión, pero la chica no se esperaba al visitante que se encontraba de pie, observándola con insistencia.

-¡Tú! –exclamó la chica sorprendida.

-Hola… –comenzó a decir con dificultad- Yo vine… yo…

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –las palabras fueron dichas con dureza y algo de rencor.

-Quiero… disculparme.

-¡Después de diez años! –le increpó.

Ranma, que había escuchado los gritos y el tono nada amable de su esposa, pensó que tal vez ella necesitaría ayuda, por lo que se dirigió a grandes zancadas al recibidor.

-Akane, necesitas… -se interrumpió al descubrir a la persona de pie en la puerta y por unos segundos se quedó sin palabras que decir, hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar-. ¡Tú!

Los tres se quedaron en completo silencio, la visita no era esperada y mucho menos grata para la pareja. Era como si de pronto les hubieran dejado caer de un avión, sin paracaídas y cada uno de ellos se sentía totalmente desconcertado en presencia del otro.

Al parecer, el extraño rompecabezas volvía a desarmarse, por lo menos por esa noche.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- He vuelto, quizá no con un capítulo tan interesante pero sí de transición. ¿Podrán disculparme por eso?, espero que sí. Debo confesar que este capítulo resultó bastante difícil de escribir, es decir, las ideas estaban pero me costó darles forma y encuentro que no quedó muy bien, pero bueno, ya está.

Como dato, la frase que recita Akane la encuentran en una canción que me gusta bastante, pertenece al desaparecido grupo Savage Garden con su canción "Truly, madly, deeply" (creo que es bastante conocida, por eso no la subí a mi rincón, pero si no la conocen, nada más háganmelo saber y la subo ^^).

2.- Aviso que debido a las peticiones e insistencia y además, porque encuentro que sí se justifica para el desarrollo de la historia, haré mi mejor (y mayor, porque será la primera vez que escriba algo parecido) esfuerzo por llevar a palabras alguna escena un poco más subida de tono. No sé cómo resultará, así es que no se hagan muchas expectativas; es por eso el cambio en el rating, aviso desde ya.

3.-Como siempre agradecer a todas/os quienes han seguido esta historia desde que comencé a publicarla, a quienes se han incorporado en el camino y a quienes posiblemente lo harán en un futuro.

Mis queridos lectores pasivos, mil gracias por regalarme con su tiempo en cada actualización, y a quienes me hacen feliz comentando los capítulos, infinitas gracias por hacerlo. A _**ivonne-18**__, __**Nia06, syndy, Sele, Marina, mjgsmf, sabrina, blandy**_(Gracias por el review. Ahora sí reconozco que tardé demasiado, aunque pretendo que no vuelva a ocurrir. Gracias por tus palabras ^^), _**milk goku, vero, orochi**_(Gracias por tus palabras, orochi. No tengo nada que disculparte, ¡mírame a mí!, estoy conciente de que he tardado mucho en actualizar, por lo que también pido disculpas, estamos a mano ^^. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por comentar), _**Joel, Rankanema**_ (Gracias por tus palabras. Me gustó mucho la comparación con "el chicle pegado al cabello" jaja, quiere decir que estoy consiguiendo mis objetivos con la historia ^^ En verdad agradezco mucho tu review ^^), _**Yuna Lockheart, Ranmamaniaca, Sofi, **__**vanessamcgregor **_(Oh, no. El final de esta historia no está tan próximo, ya que como dices, hay mucha tela que cortar todavía y las ideas siguen llegando a mi cabecita. Gracias por el review ^^), _**Paola, yram**_ (Gracias por el review. Qué bueno saber que ya te encuentras mejor, me alegra mucho el saberlo. Bueno, ya veremos qué sucede de aquí en adelante. Muchísimas gracias por comentar ^^), _**KohanaSaotome, Sonia**_ (Gracias Sonia, la verdad es que sí, fue un gran avance entre estos dos, de aquí en más veremos qué sucede y como ya dije, pronto se verá esa "acción" que tanto has esperado, espero no decepcionarte ^^. Gracias nuevamente por comentar), _**Marce, Cydiuz Redfield **_y _**Caro**_, gracias de todo corazón, cada opinión, cada palabra y cada frase es importantísima para mí, ya lo saben, así es que muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia.

4.-Será hasta una próxima actualización.

Qué estén muy bien, saludos a todos y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	16. Oh L'Amour

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)"**

*** * ***

Capitulo XVI

"**Oh L'Amour"**

En el silencio que siguió al momento en que las tres personas se encontraron, Akane fue conciente de la respiración pausada pero cercana de Ranma, de la risa lejana de una muchacha que pasaba por la calle conversando animadamente con un chico, el insistente olfateo de su mascota que se movía entre sus piernas y las de su visitante y del desconcierto que expresaba el rostro de la persona que tenía enfrente al descubrir que ella no estaba sola.

Permanecían estáticos, sin decir una palabra, sólo observándose. Akane tenía sus ojos fijos en la persona que tenía enfrente, el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado decoraban su rostro.

Y es que ella creía que había superado lo que había sucedido hacía tantos años, pero al verle ahí de pie, con esa postura de "yo no quise hacerlo, lo prometo, sólo aproveché la oportunidad. Por favor perdóname", le volvía a recordar toda la frustración, el dolor y la desilusión que había sentido años atrás, más ahora que se encontraba junto a Ranma y parecía que todo hubiera vuelto al punto de partida.

Ranma no se sentía mejor. Nunca se hubiera imaginado volver a encontrarle, mucho menos frente a la casa de su esposa, con su esposa presente y justo en el momento en que las cosas parecían estar tomando un rumbo favorable en esa larga y tortuosa relación.

Un malestar que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y la secreta inseguridad que no recordaba, podía llegar a apoderarse de sus acciones en una situación similar, lo invadió de inmediato.

Ryo comenzó a ladrar nuevamente en dirección a la persona desconocida para él, consiguiendo la atención de su dueña.

Ranma aprovechó el momento para hablar y salir de ese estado de aturdimiento que le había producido esa inesperada interrupción.

-Tiempo sin verte –comentó sin la más mínima cortesía, por lo que recibió una mirada totalmente fría de quien se encontraba enfrente.

-Lo mismo digo –contestó de forma dura, mirándolo a los ojos-, aunque debo reconocer que no esperaba encontrarte aquí –puntualizó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te sorprende? –dijo Ranma acercándose más hacia su esposa, como si quisiera protegerla de un ataque imprevisto.

-Un poco… –reconoció-. Sí, me sorprende un poco.

Silencio nuevamente, estaba claro que ninguno sabía cómo proseguir con la conversación.

Akane respiró profundamente y se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¿A qué viniste? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Ya te lo dije, Akane, quiero pedirte perdón, pero con Ranma aquí presente, se me hace un poco difícil y…

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme junto a ella –interrumpió Ranma con un tono de voz duro y autoritario-. Akane es mi esposa y después de mucho tiempo, finalmente estamos juntos.

-Así veo –asintió en un susurro-. Finalmente estas junto a ella, aunque no sé si lo mereces –comentó con algo de resentimiento-. Tú eres quien más le hizo daño ¿no?

-¿Y tú no? –se defendió el aludido.

-Lo mío fue diferente, lo sabes.

-¡Diferente en qué sentido! La engañaste por años –acusó el joven de la trenza-. Aprovechaste su ingenuidad para tu beneficio personal.

-¡Pero no la hice caer en una clínica psiquiatrita por abandonarla a su suerte por una estúpida herencia! –gritó de pronto, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al ver el rostro pálido de la joven mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ranma se quedó estático por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y dar un paso en dirección de la visita, pero no pudo seguir avanzando, ya que su esposa le detuvo con una de sus manos.

-Basta –susurró con un hilo de voz; luego enfrentó con la mirada a su visitante-. Yo... Olvidé lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero debes entender que se me hace difícil volver a verte.

-Lo sé –dijo con una mirada de culpa reflejada en el rostro-. Y lo entiendo, Akane, pero debía volver, debía decirte que… Que lo siento por hacerte daño sin proponérmelo. Todos estos años he recordado el momento en que salí de esta casa, el día en que perdí a una buena amiga por un capricho y una estupidez de adolescente.

Ella le observaba con una mezcla de tristeza y resentimiento, pero finalmente, la compasión se impuso nuevamente en el corazón de la chica.

No podía odiarle, eso lo tenía claro, mucho menos cuando sabía que había sido ella la gran causante de todo el enredo y el mal entendido de hacía años

-Está bien, no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Han pasado más de diez años desde que descubrí tu secreto, Ryoga.

-Y a mí me parece que fue hace tan poco tiempo –comentó con decepción-. Ese día… fue el día más amargo de mi vida, Akane.

-Eso ya pasó y aunque todavía permanece el recuerdo en mi memoria, he preferido apartarlo y darlo por superado.

-¿Crees… Crees que algún día puedas… Volver a ser mi amiga? –se atrevió a decir Ryoga con palabras entrecortadas, mirando fijamente al suelo. Ella le observaba con tristeza pero sin atreverse a darle una respuesta. Era muy difícil para ella volver a confiar en las personas una vez que la habían defraudado y eso era justamente lo que había hecho Ryoga. Sentía que él había tenido muchas oportunidades para contarle la verdad y sin embargo no lo había hecho, en cierto sentido, pensaba que el chico, un adolescente por esos años pero lo suficientemente maduro como para distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal, se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad, entonces, le era muy difícil poder decirle de buenas a primera un "sí Ryoga, volveremos a ser amigos".

No, sabía que si hacia aquello, se estaría engañando y estaría engañando a Ryoga.

-No me pidas que te dé una respuesta ahora porque no lo sé. Todavía siento tristeza y vergüenza al recordar la escena… y las muchas veces que un chico que creía mi amigo, compartía sin yo saberlo mi intimidad –él la observó de soslayo, totalmente sonrojado. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada, se encontró con la implacable actitud de Ranma. Los ojos de su ex–rival observándolo fríamente, advirtiéndole en silencio que si seguía insistiendo, alguien saldría lastimado-. Dame algo más de tiempo… Quizá algún día esto no sea más que una anécdota y podamos volver a ser buenos amigos. Por ahora creo que será mejor mantener la distancia.

Ryoga no contestó, sólo se limitó a asentir con una expresión de culpa en el rostro. Estaba a punto de despedirse, asumiendo su responsabilidad en todo lo que había pasado y el rechazo de la bondadosa chica, pero escuchó el comentario nada agradable de Ranma.

-Debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de aprovecharte de la situación Ryoga. Secretamente disfrutaste de las ventajas que te daba el convertirte en cerdo, es justo que ahora pagues por ello.

El joven de la trenza no había podido permanecer callado, era la venganza que por tantos años había querido cobrarse, aunque a veces, es mejor guardarse esa sed de venganza, porque las consecuencias pueden ser desfavorables.

Eso bien lo sabía Ryoga; y Ranma, o lo desconocía o no se había percatado de la delgadez del hielo que pisaba.

Ryoga le observó con malicia y luego de soltar una carcajada irónica, volvió a hablar.

-Te sientes muy seguro Ranma, te sientes el ganador de esta batalla sólo porque Akane cometió la torpeza de aceptarte nuevamente a su lado. No sé cómo la embaucaste nuevamente, pero creo que hay algo que no le has dicho.

-No hay nada que ella no sepa de mi vida pasada o presente Ryoga. Tus amenazas no te servirán esta vez para separarme de ella. Entiéndelo, nosotros nos amamos y permaneceremos juntos por el…

-Akane, tú piensas que yo pude haberme aprovechado de la situación, estás en tu derecho de creer algo así –le interrumpió Ryoga, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chica. Ella lo observaba sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos hombres que permanecían junto a ella-, pero qué me dices del que se convirtió en tu esposo.

-No entiendo qué me quieres decir con eso Ryoga, habla claro.

-Akane, este sujeto no tiene nada más que decirte –interrumpió Ranma, intuyendo las intenciones de su otrora rival-. Quería tu perdón, ya lo consiguió, dejemos que siga su camino.

-No, quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir –dijo Akane observando a su esposo decididamente.

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda revelarle, Ranma? –preguntó Ryoga con un deje de burla en su tono de voz.

-Por supuesto que no, todos éramos jóvenes y confundíamos la lealtad con la estupidez

-Es cierto –afirmó Ryoga, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. No sé quién fue más estúpido, si el que era capaz de humillarse para que no revelaran su secreto o el que guardó el secreto por no romper una promesa y así poner en riesgo su tan preciada honorabilidad.

-Es mejor que te vayas Ryoga –dijo Ranma, dándole un enérgico tono de advertencia a sus palabras-, fue muy bueno verte pero ya es tarde, queremos descansar.

-Espera un momento Ranma –dijo Akane-, Ryoga, se puede saber qué está sucediendo aquí, qué es lo que intentas decir.

Ambos jóvenes se observaban desafiantes. Ryoga sabía que tenía una valiosa oportunidad, quizá la única que podría llegar a tener nunca de vengarse de su eterno rival, y a Ranma también le quedaba bastante claro que tenía todas las de perder.

Si Akane se enteraba de la verdad, aunque hubiesen pasado tantos años, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Definitivamente, no quería averiguarlo.

-Vete ya Ryoga –dijo con poca seguridad.

-Así que... ella sabe todo sobre tu vida ¿no?

-Ryoga –pidió Ranma en un intento desesperado para detener las palabras de su ex–rival.

-Sí, ya me voy –concedió el aludido. Miró fijamente a Akane e hizo una leve reverencia-. Fue bueno verte y sacarme este peso de encima Akane, espero que algún día realmente me perdones y volvamos a ser verdaderos amigos.

-Yo… también lo espero así –contestó aun confundida.

-Ranma, cuida de Akane ahora que estas junto a ella –dijo con rencor-. Ah, y perdón por no haberte dicho esto antes pero como bien dices, todos éramos muy jóvenes, así que yo no tuve tiempo de agradecerte verdaderamente por todo el tiempo que guardaste mi secreto –finalizó con una media sonrisa, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos.

Ranma apretó los puños y le observó con odio, iba a defenderse, pero escuchó la voz quebrada y susurrante de su esposa.

-¿Guardó… tu secreto?

-Pienso que debías saber eso también Akane, por mucho que él diga que te ha contado todo, hay cosas que siempre se guarda para su beneficio personal. Ya ves que no soy el único que te engañó con lo del cerdo, tu esposo lo supo desde un principio y por lo que veo, nunca te lo dijo. Es una lástima que el amor que dice profesarte haya sido menos importante que la antigua y absurda promesa de no revelar la verdadera identidad de P-chan.

Silencio nuevamente.

Para Ryoga, la deuda por las humillaciones recibidas hacía tantos años, estaba cobrada. Era una lástima no poder quedarse a disfrutar del espectáculo, pero ya había cumplido sin imaginárselo con uno de sus grandes sueños, destruir el mundo perfecto de Ranma Saotome.

Para Ranma, la tierra pareció abrirse en ese momento y dejarlo caer en el abismo. Sabía que Akane no le perdonaría tan fácilmente el que hubiera callado por tanto tiempo la verdad acerca de P-chan, y aunque él había hecho lo posible en su adolescencia por desenmascarar al cerdo de una forma sutil, ella nunca había prestado atención a las señales y ahora…

-¿Eso es cierto? –escuchó a su esposa decir con un hilo de voz. Su mirada enfocada en el suelo, sus cortos cabellos cubriendo sus facciones. Sólo esperaba que no comenzara a llorar, porque de ser así, estaría perdido-. Ranma…

-Creo que tienen bastante de que hablar –dijo Ryoga haciendo un molesto ademán de despedida con una de sus manos-. Fue un placer volver a verte Ranma –terminó de decir maliciosamente para luego desaparecer rápidamente del lugar.

Y allí permaneció el matrimonio, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante tal revelación.

-¿Es verdad? –preguntó ella con amargura.

Él no podía ver su rostro pero por su tono de voz, notaba que se sentía decepcionada. Debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso con su defensa si quería salir bien librado de aquella situación.

-Akane...

-Sólo contéstame si es verdad lo que dijo Ryoga, quiero saber si tú sabías que P-chan y él eran uno solo.

Ranma apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su esposa y suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Sí –reconoció en un susurro-, es... es verdad. Yo lo sabía.

Akane cerró los ojos y lentamente volteó su cuerpo para encararle, levantó su cabeza e hizo contacto visual con su esposo.

Él nunca había visto los bellos ojos de su mujer brillar de esa forma. No era un brillo de felicidad y regocijo, era un brillo de tristeza y decepción.

-¿No fuiste capaz de decírmelo? –había formulado una pregunta, pero se escuchó como una recriminación-. A pesar de que sabías que él compartía mis noches, de que yo me mostraba poco pudorosa ante él, creyendo que era un cerdito inofensivo.

-Traté de decírtelo, traté de que te dieras cuenta, lo hice tantas veces que no puedo recordar cuántas, sin embargo, tú no ponías atención a las señales y decidiste creerle al cerdo –se defendió.

-Era un cerdo –dijo con un hilo de voz-, un cerdo que creía, era mi mascota y que finalmente resultó ser un chico. Sólo dime si logras comprender lo que pude llegar a sentir cuando lo descubrí, si puedes llegar a comprender la vergüenza y la humillación de saberse engañada por años con una cosa como esa.

-Aunque no lo creas, lo entiendo Akane.

-¡Y no hiciste nada! -exclamó ella perdiendo la calma-. ¡En ese entonces eras mi prometido!

-Sí y también un tonto.

Ella lo observó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro que a él le inspiró temor.

Ranma tenía toda la intención de olvidar lo sucedido y comenzar de cero; llevó su mano al rostro de su esposa tratando de acariciar su tersa piel, pero ella dio un paso al costado inmediatamente, alejándose de él.

-Es mejor… Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa Ranma, el viaje de mañana es agotador y te espera una semana pesada en Hong Kong.

-Pensé que querías que me quedara contigo –dijo con temor no muy bien disimulado.

-Eso fue antes, lo pensé mejor y creo que es prudente que te vayas ahora.

-No –dijo él con poca convicción-. No quiero irme, será una semana que estaremos separados, Akane…

-¡Pues yo sí quiero que te vayas, Ranma! –le interrumpió gritando con todas sus fuerzas-. Entiende por favor que es difícil para mí todo esto. No quiero empeorar las cosas entre nosotros.

-¿Empeorar? –preguntó él totalmente confundido-. Pero si todo ha ido bien, Akane.

-Todo iba bien hasta que llegó Ryoga y me enteré de esto.

-No puedes estar molesta por algo que pasó hace años.

-No estoy molesta –dijo ella mirándolo con lágrimas contenidas-, estoy dolida ¿no lo entiendes? Yo confiaba en ti, confiaba en él y ambos me engañaron. Pero tu actitud… ¡Diablos! ¡Debiste decírmelo!

-Debí hacerlo –contestó Ranma con culpa-. Perdóname.

-Sólo vete y déjame sola. Una semana separados nos vendrá muy bien.

-No quiero irme sabiendo que estás molesta y dolida conmigo. No quiero pensar en que a mi vuelta no querrás verme.

-Hablaremos cuando vuelvas. Ahora por favor, vete. Quiero descansar.

-Akane...

-¡Sólo vete Ranma!... Déjame sola, por favor –suplicó a punto de derramar las lágrimas que permanecían en sus ojos.

-Bien –contestó él con amargura.

Se inclinó para darle lo que pensaba sería un apasionado beso de despedida, pero no recibió más que la mejilla de su esposa esperando por sus labios.

Quiso gritarle que se equivocaba al mostrarse tan fría, que lo mejor era dar vuelta la página y seguir adelante con su maravilloso reencuentro, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada, es más, era muy probable que si hacía algo como eso, ella terminaría alejándose aún más de él. Un suspiro cansino escapó de sus labios.

-Nos vemos cuando regrese.

-Buen viaje y que todo salga bien –contestó ella fríamente.

-Saldrá muy bien, después de todo, tú preparaste mis reuniones y exposiciones con los inversionistas –sonrió, tratando de desviar la atención.

Ella sólo asintió de forma seria y se acercó a la puerta de su casa.

-Ven Ryo, ven muchacho –llamó a su mascota; el inquieto perro se acercó ladrando al lado de su dueña-. Nos vemos Ranma.

-Nos vemos –susurró él mientras veía la puerta cerrarse tras su esposa-. Maldito cerdo del demonio –masculló con rabia apenas contenida-. Si no fuera porque mañana aparecería en la primera plana de todos los periódicos, te buscaría para matarte.

Con un fuerte golpe de su puño cerrado contra la palma abierta de su mano izquierda, se alejó masticando la amarga derrota ante su eterno rival.

Si Ryoga había querido vengarse de él por todas las humillaciones que le había prodigado cuando eran unos chiquillos, había conseguido su objetivo con creces.

Maldijo el día en que Ryoga se había cruzado en su camino y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Con desgana y tristemente, emprendió el camino a su solitario y frío hogar, rogándole a todos los dioses para que ella lograra olvidar, para que consiguiera entender y por sobre todas las cosas, pudiera perdonarle y volver a confiar en él.

Una semana que no la vería y ya comenzaba a extrañarla.

_**R & A**_

La chica se encontraba sentada, con unos papeles desperdigados sobre la lisa superficie de su escritorio y una lapicera en su mano derecha. El codo de su brazo izquierdo permanecía apoyado en el escritorio y su mentón descansaba sobre su puño cerrado.

En su atractivo rostro, una expresión meditabunda se había hecho presente.

Lo cierto era que hacía varios días que se comportaba de aquella forma y sus colaboradores ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

Sabían que la posible y más segura causa de la melancolía de su jefa era sin duda la ausencia del presidente de la empresa, su novio para todo el personal. Su esposo, para los dos más cercanos a ella.

Era así que nadie se extrañaba al verla entrar a la oficina cabizbaja y con poco entusiasmo, tampoco se extrañaban de enterarse que se retiraba bastante tarde de las dependencias de la Black Ryu Company. Era comprensible, ella extrañaba al jefe.

Eso, a ojos de todo el personal, menos para sus más cercanos.

Los dos chicos que habían sido asignados desde un principio para ayudar a Akane en sus labores como asistente de presidencia no se engañaban. Sabían que algo no andaba bien con su jefa y ese día habían decido indagar a fondo hasta descubrir el por qué de la falta de entusiasmo de su jefa.

Ella había recibido un enorme arreglo florar cada día desde que el jefe no estaba en la oficina, sin embargo, había optado por repartir las flores al resto del personal que quisiera quedarse con ellas y ni siquiera parecía importarle, sólo conservaba las pequeñas tarjetas, sin abrirlas.

Las llamadas de su jefe desde el extranjero no eran contestadas por la señorita Tendo. No, ella misma le había dado la orden a Tomomi de atenderlas personalmente y ayudar a su jefe en lo que necesitase.

-"_Sospechoso_ –le había comentado la chica a su amigo Ryoichi-. _Si mi novio, o esposo en este caso, se encontrara de viaje en el extranjero, cualquier motivo sería una oportunidad de oro para hablar con él. ¿Por qué Akane se niega a hacerlo?_".

Sí, el por qué era lo que quería averiguar la curiosa muchacha, así como también la increíble historia del matrimonio protagonizado por sus superiores.

De modo que esa tarde de jueves, ingresó decidida junto a Ryoichi a la oficina de su jefa a descubrir un par de cosas.

-Akane, el jefe volvió a llamar –dijo nada más ingresar en la oficina.

-¿Qué quería? –contestó Akane con poco interés, fingiendo que se encontraba concentrada en lo papeles que tenía enfrente.

-Oh, nada relacionado con el trabajo, sólo quería saber si tú estabas bien.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que te veía bien, sólo algo desanimada y melancólica.

-Pero eso no es verdad, Tomomi –trató de defenderse Akane.

-Jefa, perdona que me entrometa pero Tomomi tiene razón, te ves desanimada y melancólica –aportó Ryoichi mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas y dejaba unos documentos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Tanto se me nota? –preguntó Akane fijando la vista en ellos.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio.

-Debe ser difícil estar lejos del hombre que una ama –comentó la chica.

-No en estos momentos –susurró Akane.

-¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar? –inquirió la astuta jovencita.

-No, ya pasará. Trabajemos en lo que quedamos.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron dubitativos y comenzaron a hacer lo que Akane les pedía. Luego de un momento, Akane le solicitó a Ryoichi que fuera en busca de otros informes que necesitaban. El joven salió de la oficina de su jefa y a Tomomi le pareció el momento preciso para abordar a su jefa.

-Akane, hay algo que me gustaría mucho saber.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es que sea curiosa pero, ese día, cuando tú te ibas y el jefe vino a buscarte, él dijo…

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Akane ante la interrupción de la chica.

-Bueno, es que yo escuché claramente… que tú eras su esposa.

-Oh, era eso –dijo Akane-. Bueno, la historia es breve y de hecho, creo que ya se los había comentado con anterioridad. Me casé muy joven con su jefe. En esa época ambos practicábamos artes marciales y mi padre tenía un dojo, nuestros padres acordaron nuestro matrimonio cuando todavía no nacíamos y para cuando contábamos con dieciséis años, nos presentaron. Meses después, terminé casada con él y separada casi al mismo tiempo por algunos problemas que no voy a mencionarte. Luego de doce años y al postular a este cargo, me reencontré con mi esposo y ahora decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad, es todo.

-Se escucha bastante simple –comentó la chica.

-Te aseguro que no ha sido para nada simple –respondió Akane exhalando un suspiro.

-Y ahora te encuentras enfadada por algún motivo con el jefe –complementó Tomomi con una expresión de seguridad de que lo que decía era cierto.

-Y tú cómo puedes saberlo –quiso saber Akane.

-Porque han pasado largos meses en los que he aprendido a conocerte y a quererte también, Akane. Además, presto atención a los detalles.

-¿Los detalles?

-Cualquier mujer estaría encantada con las flores que te llegan diariamente. Tú no las quieres, eso es señal de molestia con quien te las envía y el único que puede hacerlo es el jefe –dijo enfatizando sus palabras con un movimiento de su dedo índice-. Lo de no contestar a sus llamadas también es una prueba certera de que algo anda mal entre ustedes.

-Tienes razón –concedió Akane-. Aunque enfadada no sería la palabra correcta para referirse al tema.

-Sea lo que sea, hay una sola cosa que es cierta, el jefe te ama y eso es lo que realmente importa ¿no?

-Humm.

-De verdad Akane, yo llevo trabajando aquí por más de cinco años y nunca lo había visto tan feliz como ahora. Sea cual sea el problema, debes tratar de solucionarlo, porque se ve que ustedes son el uno para el otro.

-El uno para el otro –murmuró Akane.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas ahora? Se escuchaba realmente preocupado y deprimido esta tarde.

-Tal vez lo llame, pero no ahora. Sigamos en lo que estábamos, no quiero que llegue Ryoichi y nos encuentre hablando de estos temas.

-Sí.

-Ah, y Tomomi, no repitas nada de lo que te dije, es muy delicado.

-Pierde cuidado jefa.

-Gracias.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde para la complicada asistente de presidencia, entre trabajo y auto cuestionamientos respecto a su correcto o errado proceder en la relación con su esposo.

Llegada la hora de salida, Akane se dispuso a retirarse de la oficina para llegar a su casa, no sin meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido en esa semana en la que había estado separada de Ranma.

Él llegaría ese fin de semana, específicamente el día domingo y ella todavía no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarle.

Se moría por verle nuevamente, por estar junto a él, no podía negarlo, pero cada vez que trataba de dejar todo atrás, de olvidar la conversación con Ryoga, volvían los cuestionamientos sobre el comportamiento pasado de su esposo. ¿Debía perdonarlo así sin más o sería bueno castigarlo por su error? Lo cierto era que ya no se sentía capaz de seguir por mucho más tiempo alejada de él. Lo quería y lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero su experiencia le dictaba que debía darle una lección si quería que algo así nunca más volviera a ocurrirles.

Lo tenía decidido, seguiría con ese juego por lo menos hasta que él llegara y se presentara frente a ella, sólo en ese momento sabría que era lo más prudente hacer, perdonar y olvidar o seguir castigándolo a él y de paso a ella misma con esa separación y frialdad.

Para su reencuentro faltaban dos días, no era necesario seguir pensando en lo que pasaría hasta que llegara el momento preciso.

_**R & A**_

Estaba resultando ser la semana más desagradable de la que tuviera algún recuerdo. Por lo menos, la más desagradable desde que la había vuelto a encontrar.

Se habían despedido con frialdad el día en que el odioso cerdo había vuelto a aparecer en sus vidas sólo para complicárselas de sobremanera.

Eso no habría sido tan relevante para él; conocía a Akane y sabía que el enterarse del estúpido secreto que él había guardado por tantos años le había hecho reaccionar mal. Pero lo que lo tenía realmente preocupado, casi agobiado a decir verdad, era la completa indiferencia que demostraba su esposa con él.

Era cierto, estaban separados por kilómetros de distancia pero, qué le costaba contestar tan sólo una de sus llamadas, qué le costaba responder a uno de sus muchos mensajes al correo electrónico o al celular.

No, Akane Tendo seguía siendo la mujer más terca y obstinada que él hubiera conocido y se lo estaba demostrando una vez más en esa ocasión, haciendo además que él cayera en la desesperación e incertidumbre de no saber con qué se iba a encontrar a su regreso a Japón, porque una cosa era ignorarlo por completo mientras estuvieran separados; eso, aunque difícil, podía soportarlo, pero el sólo imaginarse su indiferencia y frialdad ahora, cuando él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella… No, imposible soportar algo como eso.

Se puso de pie sacudiendo la cabeza como si con ese movimiento pudiera alejar esos pensamientos y se dirigió al gran ventanal que daba a la bahía de la isla.

Involuntariamente comenzó a recordar su estadía anterior en ese mismo lugar meses atrás.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en aquella oportunidad hubiera avanzado la relación que mantenía con su esposa? ¿Hubiera resultado todo con las mismas consecuencias? ¿Seguirían juntos ahora o ya no?

Sonrió al recordar la noche de la cena, cómo había arruinado todo por torpe y por no saber nunca cómo reaccionar. Eso era algo que debía solucionar a la brevedad, como reaccionar frente a Akane.

Suspiró profundamente e iba a arriesgarse a enviar un nuevo mensaje a su esposa cuando el teléfono se dejó escuchar. Su semblante se iluminó y caminó rápidamente a contestar la llamada, rogando para que la persona que lo llamaba se encontrara al otro lado del mar.

-Sí –contestó con ansiedad.

-_Señor Saotome _–se escuchó del otro lado_-, hay una señorita que insiste en verle_.

-¿Quién? –dijo totalmente decepcionado.

-_No lo dijo señor, pero quiere hablarle y parece ser importante… espere un momento _–la voz de una mujer que hablaba con la recepcionista se dejó escuchar del otro lado del auricular, aunque Ranma no pudo distinguir ni la voz ni las palabras-. _La señorita dice que usted se sorprenderá y que le conviene recibirla._

-Bien, dígale que bajaré enseguida –contestó no del todo convencido.

-_Sí señor_.

El joven empresario se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación con la incertidumbre de no saber quién le esperaba en la recepción del hotel. Nadie sabía que él se encontraba allí, excepto algunos de sus empleados más cercanos, su madre y ¿Akane?

-"… dice que u_sted se sorprenderá y que le conviene recibirla…_"

Las palabras de la mujer se repitieron en su cerebro, no quería ilusionarse, pero ¿y si era lo que él deseaba?, ¿y si ella le había perdonado y ahora se encontraba allí?... Y el maldito elevador que tardaba tanto en bajar al primer piso.

Para cuando el aparato se detuvo en el nivel principal, el joven de la trenza se encontraba totalmente desesperado y ansioso, por lo que no tuvo ninguna dificultad para esquivar con poca amabilidad a los empleados y huéspedes que salían e ingresaban al elevador.

A paso rápido se dirigió directo al mesón de recepción, la jovencita sonrió al verle llegar.

-¿Dónde está? –más que una pregunta fue casi una exigencia.

-Allí señor –indicó la joven en una dirección al frente.

Él avanzó en la dirección que le indicaban sin siquiera agradecer por la información y se encontró de frente con la mujer de corta cabellera que lo observaba desafiante.

La jovencita de la recepción tenía toda la razón, vaya que le sorprendió verla de pie frente a él, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión bastante agria en el rostro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana esta vez, Saotome? –inquirió una malhumorada Nabiki, mientras se sacaba los anteojos oscuros y observaba al esposo de su hermana como si pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

-¡Nabiki! –dijo Ranma, totalmente desconcertado.

-Sí, Nabiki –repitió la mujer-. Si vine hasta acá después de haber hecho unas cuantas averiguaciones fue porque quiero saber el motivo por el cual Akane se encuentra en estos momentos tan deprimida.

-Tú, quieres saber…

-Ranma, sé que desde hace un tiempo están juntos y créeme que soy una de las personas que más se alegró con la noticia. Es lo único que podía hacer a mi hermana feliz, pero ayer recibí una llamada de Kasumi y me contó que Akane se encuentra deprimida nuevamente. Sé que es muy probable que no sea más que porque tú te encuentras lejos de ella, pero aún así, quiero salir de dudas y averiguarlo. Entonces dime, ¿tienes algo que contarme?.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que te alegrarías de nuestra relación –comentó Ranma de forma distraída.

-Estoy esperando Ranma.

-No has cambiado en nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú que crees? –contestó con otra pregunta y con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro. Él suspiró e indicó un lugar tras de sí.

-Vamos, te invito un café y podremos conversar tranquilamente.

-Vamos –accedió Nabiki.

Luego de un rato en el cuál tomaron asiento y les trajeron el pedido, Ranma terminó por contarle a su cuñada lo que había sucedido con Ryoga y el asunto de P-chan.

Ella lo observaba incrédula y luego de parpadear un par de veces, comenzó a reír muy despacio, casi conteniendo la risa, para después soltar una contagiosa carcajada.

-Lo siento Ranma –dijo controlando apenas las ganas de seguir riendo-. Así que se enojó contigo por culpa del cerdo.

-La conoces, piensa que la traicioné, pero tú sabes que yo no…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió-. Sé que eres tan, cómo decirlo… -se interrumpió para observar sus uñas-. Despistado puede ser la palabra. Sí, eres tan despistado como para no darte cuenta de las consecuencias que traería un engaño como ese a tu relación con Akane.

-Dilo con todas sus letras Nabiki, fui y soy un idiota –reconoció Ranma, llevándose ambas manos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada.

-Si tú lo dices –sonrió Nabiki, para luego tomar un sorbo del contenido de su taza.

-Estoy perdido, ¿verdad?

-No todavía –contestó ella, tamborileando sobre la mesa con sus dedos-. Tengo una idea para ayudarte…

-¿Sí? ¿En verdad quieres ayudarme? –dijo Ranma con una suspicaz mirada dirigida a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Digamos que quiero ayudar a mi hermana y ayudándola a ella, te ayudo a ti –respondió con una inocente sonrisa. Él seguía observándola con suspicacia-. De acuerdo, reconozco que quise despellejarte vivo cuando descubrí lo que había sucedido luego de su matrimonio, pero ya no. Por una extraña razón que no logro comprender, eres el único que puede hacer que mi hermana se sienta bien y vuelva a ser la misma Akane que todos recordamos, así que decidí olvidar mis instintos asesinos y ayudarte no por ti, sino por ella. Pero, te costará.

Ahora fue el turno de él para soltar una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

-Se me olvidaba que me encontraba hablando con Nabiki Tendo.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian –fue su respuesta al comentario-. De todas formas, no te pediré mucho.

-¿No?

-Sólo que hagas una reservación en el Saint Gervaise para mañana, el mismo lugar en donde cenaste con Akane la vez pasada.

-No querrás ir conmigo.

-¡Estás loco! –exclamó-. Por supuesto que no. Se acerca mi aniversario y quiero darle algo especial a Akio, mi esposo. Para ti es muy fácil hacer que te reserven la mejor mesa aunque estén todas ocupadas, para mí no lo es.

-Con tal de que me ayudes con tu hermana sería capaz de conseguirte una mesa cada día durante un año completo si lo quisieras.

-No sería mala idea –sonrió-. Entonces, cerramos el trato.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora, espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

Nabiki se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a la recepción del hotel, dejando a un expectante Ranma atrás.

Definitivamente la hermana de Akane podía estar casada, con hijos y con unos cuantos años más encima, pero no distaba mucho de la jovencita asertiva y calculadora que él había conocido a sus dieciséis años de edad.

Luego de unos minutos, Nabiki volvió con una sonrisa de triunfo y se sentó despreocupadamente frente al esposo de su hermana.

-Prepárate porque ella está dispuesta a perdonarte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo espera y lo verás.

No había acabado de decir la frase cuando el teléfono móvil de Ranma comenzó a repiquetear. Él la observó con incredulidad luego de observar la pequeña pantalla y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¿No vas a contestar? –su cuñado apretó al instante el botón para contestar.

-Akane –dijo casi con desesperación-. Yo estoy bien, extrañándote mucho, pero bien. ¿Tú cómo estas? –Nabiki sólo sonreía al escuchar parte de la conversación-. Claro, hablaremos cuando regrese a Japón. Cuídate mucho, te amo.

Ranma cortó la llamada, no habían sido más de dos minutos, pero el escuchar la voz de su esposa ya era un gran avance y un premio que no se esperaba.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Secreto profesional –contestó Nabiki, guiñándole un ojo-. Lo importante para ti es que no he perdido el toque.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo.

-Si quieres un consejo Ranma, sorpréndela.

-¿Cómo?

-Adelantar tu viaje y llegar a su casa cuando ella no lo espere sería una buena idea –dijo Nabiki mientras se ponía de pie-. Ya debo irme, los chicos me esperan.

-Gracias Nabiki y ten por seguro que tendrás la mejor cena que puedas imaginar mañana junto a tu esposo.

-Ya lo creo, de lo contrario te arrepentirás. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo… otra vez –rió la mujer, tal vez recordando las innumerables veces en las que había aprovechado la ocasión de lucrar a costa de su cuñado.

Nabiki ya había avanzado bastante cuando pareció recordar algo y se detuvo para mirar a Ranma por última vez durante ese encuentro.

-Ranma, cuídala ¿si? –dijo con una seriedad que él desconocía.

-Claro –contestó con seguridad.

-Si llego a saber que le has hecho daño, te arrepentirás por el resto de tus días.

-Pierde cuidado Nabiki.

-Bien –dijo la mujer, avanzando rápidamente para salir del lugar con total seguridad.

-Nabiki Tendo, quién lo diría –musitó Ranma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación. Seguiría el consejo de su cuñada y haría todo lo posible por adelantar su viaje en un día. Sabía que podía conseguirlo si se lo proponía, así no tan sólo sorprendería a su esposa, sino que también acabaría de una vez con la angustia de saberse lejos de ella.

_**R&A**_

Luego de una extraña semana en la cual había estado prácticamente sola y alejada de todo y de todos, Akane había decidido que sería una buena idea el visitar a Mousse y su familia y de paso, aprovechar para surtirse de una buena provisión de comida para el resto del fin de semana.

La comida que preparaban en el Neko Hanten lejos de hastiarla, seguía siendo deliciosa y de todo su agrado, por lo que a esa hora de la tarde, casi noche, la chica de cortos cabellos llegaba a su casa después de haber pasado una agradable tarde junto a sus amigos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada y fue recibida efusivamente por su fiel mascota, extrañamente le pareció el lugar más solitario y melancólico en el que se podía haber encontrado.

Pero no era el lugar específicamente, sino más bien ese sentimiento que se había instaurado en su corazón con el correr de los días y al negarse a contactarse con su esposo.

Estaba bien, podía haber sido una tonta como le había dicho Nabiki por teléfono la mañana del día anterior, lo reconocía y lo aceptaba, porque sino, cómo explicar el agradable calor y esa sensación de paz interior que se había instaurado en su ser al momento de escuchar la voz de su esposo por escasos minutos.

Sí, debía reconocer que su hermana mayor tenía toda la razón, había sido una tonta al dejarse cegar por la rabia que había sentido al conocer la verdad sobre Ryoga.

Si no lograba controlar sus impulsos y escuchar lo que él tenía que decir antes de alejarlo así de su lado, la que sufriría en esa historia sería única y exclusivamente ella, y ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Añoraba a su esposo más de lo ella hubiera podido llegar a pensar, quería que volviera para sentirlo cerca, para decirle que lo había perdonado y para expresarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero para eso faltaba un día, quizá hasta dos.

Suspiró de forma cansina y se internó en la cocina para dejar la comida, luego subió a su habitación y se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró en ese momento, un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de tirantes.

Luego de cambiarse, había decidido dedicar la noche a ella y a su cuidado personal, por lo que estaba a punto de comenzar a aplicarse un tratamiento de belleza que Kasumi le había regalado para su cumpleaños y que ella jamás había usado cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Ryo ladró un par de veces, pero luego bajó a la carrera moviendo la cola y gimiendo con desesperación.

Akane maldijo internamente al visitante que la interrumpía justamente en el momento en que ella había decido dedicarlo a su persona y bajó rápidamente, haciéndose escuchar ante la insistencia de los golpes.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó llegando al primer peldaño de la escalera-. ¡Tanto es el apuro que no puede esperar a que…!

-Hola –fue la respuesta que recibió al abrir la puerta.

Ella se quedó estática en el lugar, mirando fijamente el rostro temeroso de su esposo. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo observó con detenimiento, vestía una indumentaria casi idéntica a la de sus días de adolescencia, por lo que ella se sintió transportada a un remoto pasado.

-Sólo pasé a saludar, pero creo que no fue una buena idea –comentó él.

-Llegaste antes –dijo ella con voz queda, sin poder salir de su estado de estupor.

-Se canceló una reunión y pude adelantar el vuelo. ¿Cómo estás? –quiso saber él, ella comenzó a sonreír lentamente, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con la alegría de saber que él ya estaba allí junto a ella.

-Llegaste antes –repitió, todavía sonriendo.

Él iba a responder, pero fue sorprendido por un fuerte y efusivo abrazo que casi logra desestabilizarlo, cerró los ojos y sonrió, agradeciendo a los dioses por la maravillosa intervención en su relación con su esposa.

-Sí, llegué antes –susurró en el oído de su esposa-. Te extrañé tanto, Akane.

-Yo también –reconoció ella, separando su rostro del pecho de él.

Él la miraba embelesado y ella lo observaba radiante de felicidad. Ranma acarició lentamente la mejilla de su esposa con una de sus manos, dejándose llevar por sus propias emociones. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

-¿Perdonaste a este idiota? –Akane asintió, sin decir una sola palabra-. No sabes el temor que sentí durante todos estos días.

-Sólo una cosa comprendí durante esta semana Ranma.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó él. Ella se irguió en la punta de sus pies para hablarle al oído.

-Qué no quiero volver a separarme de ti por algo que forma parte de nuestro pasado, que quiero olvidarlo todo porque el presente para mí es más importante que el pasado –susurró-, y que te amo tanto y eres tan importante para mí, que esta semana fue horrible sin tenerte a mi lado.

-A mi me pasó lo mismo –contestó él separándola de sí para mirarla a los ojos-. Me hiciste mucha falta Akane.

Ella sonrió y volvió a ponerse en puntas de pie para besar a su esposo con ternura. Él, que no se esperaba ese recibimiento, disfrutó como nunca del momento.

Si antes pensaba que había un dios que lo odiaba haciéndole la vida imposible, ahora pensaba que había otro que quería ayudarlo a conseguir una vida plena y feliz al lado de su esposa, la única mujer que para él existía.

Al separarse, la pareja se quedó unos instantes sin poder romper el contacto visual. Había sido la semana más difícil que les había tocado vivir desde que estaban juntos y el saberse unidos nuevamente les parecía un sueño.

-Debes estar cansado –dijo Akane con dulzura.

-No –contestó su esposo acariciando sus cortos cabellos-, pero sí estoy hambriento.

Ella comenzó a reír alegremente y él la secundó.

-La comida de avión no me gusta -comentó.

-Entonces estás de suerte –contestó ella tomándolo de la mano para hacer que la siguiera al interior de la casa. Él tomó su maleta y se dejó conducir-, acabo de llegar del Neko Hanten y Shaomei me obsequió con más comida de la que yo podría consumir en todo el fin de semana.

-Tal vez intuía que tendrías un invitado –sonrió, dejando caer su equipaje en el piso.

-Tal vez intuía que ese invitado era un glotón–contestó ella soltándole la mano para dirigirse a la cocina-, con esa pareja uno nunca puede estar seguro de lo que realmente saben.

Ranma se quedó en el pasillo observando a su esposa desaparecer dentro de la cocina, observó con detenimiento la casona Tendo y sonrió aliviado. Estaba seguro de que de ahora en adelante, sólo cosas buenas vendrían en esa relación.

Observó al suelo y vio al inquieto perro que movía su cola sentado a sus pies y le observaba con insistencia.

-¿Qué crees, amigo? –preguntó al can acariciándole la cabeza- ¿Tendré suerte? –Ryo ladró un par de veces, lo que hizo que el joven de la trenza sonriera-. ¿Eso significa un sí o un no?

-Ranma, ¿me ayudas a llevar esto a la mesa? –se escuchó la voz de Akane desde la cocina.

-Voy –contestó su esposo, avanzando con rapidez-. Espero que signifique un sí –murmuró para sí al momento de llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

Media hora después, el matrimonio se encontraba terminando de cenar los deliciosos platillo preparados por Shaomei.

Los temas de conversación habían sido casi exclusivamente sobre el viaje y los avances conseguidos por Ranma en Hong Kong. Era un terreno seguro para ambos, ya que ni él quería arriesgarse a arruinar ese encuentro con otro tema más personal, ni ella deseaba volver a retomar la conversación que había gatillado su casi pelea; al menos, no en ese momento.

Así, y mientras él hablaba de los proyectos que habían surgido en la isla, de la segura expansión de la empresa en esa región y de todo lo que tenían que concretar en poco tiempo, ella no podía dejar de observarle con insistencia.

No sabía si él se daba cuenta de su silencio, ya que se había dedicado a contestar casi exclusivamente con monosílabos a los comentarios que hacia su esposo. Tampoco sabía si él era consiente de la confusión que ella experimentaba al encontrarse allí frente a él.

Probablemente no, porque no había parado de hablarle con entusiasmo de los logros conseguidos durante la semana, sin embargo, Akane sostenía una lucha interna por controlar sus pensamientos para no delatarse a sí misma. Y es que mientras le observaba hablar, había caído en la cuenta de que aquel deseo por su esposo había crecido a niveles casi inconfesables.

Lo notaba porque mientras él reía con alguna anécdota, ella no podía apartar los recuerdos de los besos recibidos la noche antes de su viaje a Hong Kong.

Lo notaba porque mientras él rozaba de vez en cuando e inconcientemente una de sus manos o su brazo, ella no podía evitar estremecerse y sentir esa cálida sensación de regocijo que se instalaba en su pecho.

Y lo supo con certeza porque cuando él había comentado que se retiraría pronto para dejarla descansar, la angustia y aflicción que sintió en su corazón le dieron la fortaleza suficiente para decidirse a no pasar otra noche en soledad.

Suspiró audiblemente y se puso de pie.

-Ryo, ven acá –llamó a su mascota para dejarle salir de la habitación al patio. Cuando volvió, él ya se había puesto de pie-. ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ayudarte a recoger todo esto y luego ya me iré para no causarte más molestias.

-No, deja todo allí –dijo negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero no me cuesta nada hacerlo, Akane.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero que lo hagas –contestó ella.

-Entonces, quieres que me vaya ya –dijo algo decepcionado mientras avanzaba en dirección al recibidor.

Ella lo interceptó en el camino y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de la de su esposo.

-La verdad –dijo en un susurro mirando fijamente al suelo-, no tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué? –contestó él, algo confundido.

-No tienes que salir de aquí Ranma.

Cuando levantó el rostro, él pudo observar el profundo tono carmín que habían adquirido sus mejillas y el brillo soñador que reflejaban sus ojos.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que me retire? –preguntó con voz muy suave observándola fijamente. Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-No esta noche –contestó regalándole una tímida sonrisa-. Ranma, quiero convertirme verdaderamente en tu esposa y no pretendo esperar más.

Él la observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y cariño, ¿sería que los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo para convertirlo en el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra?, aunque lo más probable era que lo que seguía serían más problemas, pero él ya estaba muy acostumbrado a los problemas. Por lo pronto, cumpliría el deseo de ella y su propio sueño por tantos años inalcanzable esa misma noche.

Así que sonriendo con ternura, cargó a su esposa como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado y se dispuso a emprender el camino hacia el cuarto de ella.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Akane al verse elevada de la estabilidad del suelo.

-Algo que debí hacer hace trece años atrás, en nuestra noche de bodas –contestó con seguridad-. Cargaré a mi esposa y cruzaremos juntos el umbral de la alcoba nupcial como no tuvimos ocasión de hacerlo antes.

Ella soltó una risita traviesa y se acurrucó en el abrazo de su esposo dejándose conducir hacia su antigua habitación.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y sin embargo, sabía que todo aquello era real, que finalmente compartiría ese momento ansiado por tantos años con el dueño de su corazón.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación y él la dejó en el piso, ambos parecieron bloquearse tanto en sus pensamientos como en sus acciones.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Cómo comportarse ante el otro?

El pudor se hacía presente en las acciones de ella.

El temor se instalaba en el accionar de él.

Finalmente, Ranma se acercó lentamente a su esposa y la besó con ternura, mientras deslizaba su mano derecha por la espalda de ella, buscando el contacto con su piel.

Ella se sintió aun más nerviosa y desconcertada al momento de sentir el tacto de su esposo en su espalda, así que su mente y cuerpo reaccionaron de una forma que ella no quería y que él no se esperaba, comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ranma un tanto alarmado.

-Nada –respondió ella conteniendo la risa-. Es que, eres Ranma…

-Soy Ranma.

-Sí… y yo.

-Y tú –insistió él para que continuara.

-Sólo… -se interrumpió para observar el piso por un momento. La pálida luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana era la única iluminación en la habitación, por lo que ella internamente agradecía el que la escasa luz fuera un impedimento para que él observara con detenimiento su sonrojado rostro- Estoy nerviosa –reconoció finalmente.

Él exhaló un suspiro aliviado y se acercó nuevamente a ella. Rodeó el frágil cuerpo de su esposa con sus brazos y la acercó más hacia él.

Ella agradeció el contacto y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su esposo. Así estuvieron por unos momentos hasta que Ranma se separó unos centímetros de Akane, con su mano derecha acarició su rostro, logrando que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

Lo que encontró reflejado en ese par de ojos azul grisáceo fue una mirada cargada de ternura y deseo.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida –dijo él con voz profunda.

Fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar su esposa para liberarse de sus temores y aprensiones, subió ambos brazos hasta el cuello de Ranma y acercó su rostro para recibir el ansiado contacto de los labios del hombre que amaba.

El inocente beso fue el inicio de una seguidilla de besos cada vez más apasionados y desesperados entre la pareja.

Entonces fue el turno de Ranma para detenerse. El nerviosismo previo de su esposa pareció contagiarlo en el peor de los momentos.

Se separó de ella casi sin pensarlo lo que provocó el sobresalto en su esposa quien lo observó sin entender, hasta que fue consiente de las dudas que asaltaban a su esposo.

Lentamente y sin apuro, ella recuperó el terreno perdido y cogió con mano temblorosa, la mano derecha de su esposo para posteriormente, posarla de lleno en su pecho.

Con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro, le miró profundamente y comenzó a incitar sus caricias, hasta transmitirle la confianza que él necesitaba para reaccionar ante la implícita y silenciosa petición de su esposa.

Ranma reaccionó con la mayor dulzura del mundo. Ambos habían soñado con ese momento y por fin había llegado, así que no podían ni querían desperdiciarlo por nada.

-Ranma –susurró Akane con total autoridad, lo que provocó que él saliera de su estado de aturdimiento y tomara la iniciativa.

Los dedos de su esposo parecieron cobrar vida, descendiendo y extraviándose por las ropas de ella, reclamando la posesión total de ese soñado cuerpo femenino. Su cortejo de caricias y besos logró que su esposa saboreara nuevas emociones que le hacían olvidar para siempre todos sus temores y avivar sus deseos más profundos.

El joven de la trenza se fue apoderando poco a poco del delicado cuerpo de su esposa, besando, acariciando, reclamando su propiedad.

Akane se sentía la mujer más dichosa en el planeta; el saberse deseada por el único hombre que había amado en su vida le hacía atesorar cada caricia recibida, cada demostración de cariño, así que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a las demandas de su esposo, demandas que ella también compartía y exigía de él, participando activamente en la danza de amor y placer en la que se encontraban inmersos.

Así, con pausados y leves movimientos, Ranma avanzó con ella hacia ese lecho que parecía preparado únicamente para la ocasión, esperando por años ser testigo silencioso del amor único e incondicional de la pareja, hasta que terminaron recostados sobre la pulcra cama.

El cuerpo de ella se amoldó en el colchón de una forma perfecta, el de él permanecía sobre su esposa, suspendido en una leve separación únicamente para no cargarla con todo su peso.

-Te amo tanto, Akane –la voz grave y susurrante con la que decía cada palabra, cada frase, ingresó calando en lo más hondo del corazón de la chica y provocando que exhalara un suspiro dulce, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía inconcientemente.

Ella se abrazó a él, reclamando sus caricias, reclamando la unión de sus labios y entonces, él supo que debía seguir adelante.

Lentamente fue despojándola de su vestimenta, creando pausas entre besos y caricias, inventando treguas para controlar el deseo y la pasión.

Ella colaboró con ímpetu, disfrutando de la primera vez en que sus manos despojarían al hombre que amaba de sus ropas y finalmente se adueñarían y se fundirían en él.

Él sonrió ante los torpes intentos de la chica por despojarlo de sus ropas y es que eran esos pequeños detalles los que le hacían amarla cada vez con mayor intensidad.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella al darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil quitar esa llamativa camisa roja que ella había llegado a adorar.

Por toda respuesta, él volvió a besarla con mayor vehemencia, mientras terminaba la labor que ella no había logrado completar.

Pronto se encontraron totalmente desnudos, sin que ninguna prenda externa impidiera el roce de sus cuerpos y ambos temblando de la emoción.

Cierto era que ya no eran unos chiquillos, pero, ¿había algo más maravilloso que entregarse por completo y por vez primera a la persona que realmente se ama? Ellos creían firmemente que no y reaccionaron en forma similar al saber que prontamente el momento de consolidar su relación estaría concretado.

Ranma se acercó al oído de su esposa, tomándose el tiempo para murmurar aquellas frases y palabras de amor que a ella le hacían estremecer, luego volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el rostro femenino y ella no esquivó la mirada, sonriendo tiernamente.

Akane acarició el rostro de su esposo, pero fue incapaz de seguir resistiendo el ansia por tocar su piel, así que deslizó su mano desde el rostro masculino deteniéndose en su barbilla, para luego seguir por su cuello y detenerse en su torso.

-Te amo –dijo suavemente mirándolo con insistencia, él sonrió y volvió a adueñarse de esos labios que le parecían adictivos.

Ya con la pasión a punto de desbordarse y el deseo quemándoles el cuerpo, se entregaron a recorrer el armonioso camino que habían emprendido juntos al amor.

Él ya no se detuvo y mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de su esposa, las palmas de sus manos anchas y vigorosas viajaban por el cuerpo de ella, apoderándose de muslos y senos, masajeando con el ímpetu que era necesario para despertar todo el ardor que ella había conservado hasta ese momento dentro de su ser.

Ella sintió los músculos de su esposo tensarse bajo sus manos finas y delicadas al momento en que en una osada maniobra, rozó casi sin intensión de hacerlo, el excitado miembro masculino.

-Akane… -gruñó él al sentir el tacto de ella en contacto con su zona más sensible. Se arrojó al instante a capturar uno de los senos de su esposa, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo.

Ella gimió con fuerza, hundiendo con ambas manos el rostro de su esposo en su piel, entonces, las manos de él resbalaron por las nalgas de su esposa con delicadeza, pero firmemente, haciendo que el contacto de sus cuerpos fuera todavía más íntimo, ella creyó que el momento había llegado, así que se decidió a abrir levemente las piernas para dejarle libre acceso a su esposo, pero él no tenía intensiones de unir sus cuerpos… no todavía.

Deslizó una de sus manos al interior de sus muslos, rozando el sexo femenino con dos de sus dedos, fue apenas una caricia, pero bastó para provocar el estremecimiento y enardecimiento en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Gritó el nombre de su esposo y se abrazó a él, clavándole sus uñas en la espalada. A él no le importó ese detalle y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con caricias y besos.

-Ranma… –volvió a articular Akane, con voz entrecortada, exigiendo los labios de él, mordiendo músculos, arañando piel- Ranma –reclamó nuevamente.

Fue entonces cuando él decidió que ya no podían ni debían esperar por más tiempo, en un movimiento calculado y único, sus cuerpos se fundieron, comenzando la armoniosa danza que les llevaría a tocar las puertas del cielo, entrelazados y juntos.

Actuaron al unísono, ella se abrazó a él, eliminando el espacio que pudiera quedar todavía entre sus cuerpos.

Él suplicó, al borde del descontrol, ella respondió gimiendo y repitiendo la única palabra que venía a su mente en ese especial momento, el nombre de su esposo.

Sus cuerpos se movían acompasados, al ritmo por ellos impuesto.

Ranma llevaba a cabo poderosos y estudiados contoneos, sin dejar de atender a los temblores, suspiros y gemidos de Akane. Estaba haciendo realidad su mayor sueño y deseo, pero no por eso la olvidaría a ella. No, los deseos y anhelos de su esposa estaban antes que los suyos propios.

De pronto, Akane sintió que su cuerpo ardía, una onda de energía pareció invadirla de pies a cabeza, provocándole una oleada cálida que trastornó sus sentidos y la impulsó hacia el éxtasis. Un fuerte gemido subió desde su pecho para escapar de sus labios, al instante en que era consiente de la explosión de un fuego artificial de miles de chispas que pareció explotar por todos sus sentidos.

A él le sucedió de igual forma, jamás en toda su vida había sentido una sensación tan sublime y placentera como la que había logrado junto a su esposa. En su afán por complacer a su esposa había dejado atrás toda intensión por abandonarse a sí mismo, pero su esposa, con su entrega y cariño le había hecho conocer la perfecta unión y el goce más inmenso de su vida.

Con los últimos y suaves movimientos, fue recuperando algo de calma y serenidad, mientras sostenía el cuerpo relajado y tembloroso de su esposa entre sus brazos. Se separó de ella y la observó con una tenue sonrisa cargada de ternura, ella devolvió el gesto, para luego acurrucarse al lado de su esposo.

No había nada que decir por el momento, no había frases ni palabras que compartir en aquella oportunidad, sólo podían prolongar el mayor momento de felicidad de sus vidas con dulces silencios, apaciguadoras y lánguidas caricias y tiernas miradas llenas de significado.

Así, uno en brazos del otro, permanecieron en silencio por largo tiempo, sólo contemplándose con infinito amor, si Akane quería moverse, Ranma la atrapaba y la hacía permanecer a su lado, no dejándola apartarse ni siquiera un par de centímetros de él.

El mágico momento debía ser prolongado, para siempre de ser posible, fue así hasta que él demandó más de ella, sediento de amor y pasión por su esposa, y ella no se negó a recibir nuevamente sus besos y caricias, tampoco a retribuirlas.

Ambos deseaban que aquella noche no terminara jamás, sabiendo que con esa entrega mutua, sus corazones permanecerían unidos para siempre y sería la primera noche de una nueva vida juntos.

_**R & A**_

Era temprano aún cuando Ranma despertó. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación indicando que un nuevo día se abría camino.

Lo primero que el joven empresario hizo al momento de abrir sus ojos fue verificar que todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior no se trataba de un sueño, así que sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que quien se encontraba placidamente dormida a su lado era la mujer más hermosa que él jamás hubiera conocido.

Su esposa se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo, su rostro vuelto convenientemente hacia él, con sus cabellos alborotados y en completo desorden, sus hombros y parte de su espalda descubiertos y un semblante angelical que inspiraba paz y tranquilidad al observarlo.

Fue entonces y con la luz del amanecer que se dedicó a echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación en donde había despertado. Estaba prácticamente igual a como él recordaba, salvo en la amplitud. Notoriamente era mucho más espaciosa, así que por conclusión, debían haber hecho alguna remodelación. Eso explicaba también el tamaño de la cama en la que había despertado.

Suspiró de forma cancina y volvió a concentrarse en observar el rostro de su esposa, fijándose en cada detalle, llenándose los pulmones con su característico aroma, escuchando su pausada respiración.

Era tan bella, ¿cómo podía haber llegado él algún día a decir que no poseía atractivo?, negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sonriendo mentalmente al recordar tamaña mentira.

Volvió a centrar su atención en ella, su cerebro pidiéndole a gritos acariciarla nuevamente, sus manos cosquilleando por deslizarse por ese cuerpo perfecto, cerró los ojos tan sólo por un momento para tratar de controlar sus impulsos, no quería despertarla.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo apreciar el espectáculo más maravilloso que había presenciado nunca, el despertar de su amada esposa.

La cómica mueca que se formó en el rostro femenino le hizo sonreír, el curioso baile que parecían efectuar las largas pestañas de ella al momento de tratar de abrir los ojos le cautivó.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos en su totalidad y luego de enfocar la mirada en el rostro expectante y risueño de su esposo, pareció sorprenderse muchísimo.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó totalmente sonrojada, mientras se cubría hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

Su esposo se sorprendió ante tal reacción por parte de ella, pero luego no logró reprimir la alegre carcajada que nació de lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Qué sucede, Akane?

-Tú… -titubeó la chica bajando la sábana sólo para dejar a la vista sus ojos- Nosotros estuvimos… ¡Dios! –dijo finalmente, volviendo a cubrirse el rostro.

-No te preocupes –contestó él risueñamente-, sólo soy una ilusión, desapareceré en cinco minutos.

-¡No es gracioso Ranma! –gritó bajo las cobijas.

-Lo que no es gracioso es que no recuerdes lo que sucedió anoche –contestó, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada, mientras enfocaba su vista en el techo.

-¡Sí lo recuerdo! –se defendió ella.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Te arrepientes?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –volvió a gritarle-, es sólo que…

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, girándose para bajar con delicadeza la sábana que ella mantenía firmemente tomada.

-Siento algo de vergüenza, es todo –reconoció en un susurro sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Vergüenza de qué? –preguntó él con dulzura.

-De no haber sido… tú sabes.

Él la observó con ternura y acarició su rostro con una de sus manos.

-Akane, eres mi esposa y además, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, no debes sentirte apenada por nada.

-Pero si…

Él la silenció con un beso, rodeándola firmemente con su brazo para abrazarla, luego la miró a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien Akane, nunca en mi vida había sentido las sensaciones y emociones que sentí anoche contigo, ¿y sabes por qué? –ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza-, porque nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti. Sólo contigo puedo sentirme plenamente feliz y el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Eres única, haces que me sienta especial, amado y completamente enamorado, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Ella sólo sonrió y se abrazó a su esposo, buscando su calor y él la besó con ternura en la frente.

-Es curioso –dijo ella rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que es la primera vez que comparto plenamente tus palabras Ranma.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, yo también me siento muy afortunada junto a ti.

-Vaya –contestó él fingiendo decepción-, y yo que pensé que lo decías porque estabas completamente enamorada de este apuesto hombre.

-Siempre tan arrogante ¿eh? –comentó ella dándole un juguetón golpecito en el hombro.

-Y tú siempre tan violenta –contestó él-, así y todo te amo.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó ella, cerrando sus ojos ante la relajación y somnolencia que le causaban las rítmicas caricias ascendentes y descendentes que le proporcionaba su esposo en su brazo desnudo.

-Uf, eso está difícil de contestar.

-¿Por qué? No es una pregunta complicada.

-Para ti puede que no lo sea, lo que sucede conmigo y mi memoria es otro tema, pero déjame intentarlo –hizo una pausa como si realmente estuviese tratando de concentrarse en recordar-. No, no podría decirte la fecha exacta, sólo sé que quizá desde que cortaste tus cabellos por obligación. No, fue antes de eso. Lo siento, no puedo recordarlo con exactitud.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, quedando prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Eso fue al poco tiempo de conocernos –dijo totalmente sorprendida. Ranma la observó seriamente, para luego responder con un tono muy suave de voz.

-¿Te parece mucho o poco tiempo?

-Me parece casi increíble.

-Entonces, deberás creerlo porque es la verdad –ella lo observó con el ceño fruncido y poco convencida.

-¿Qué me dices de las palabras nada agradables que me dedicabas?

-Que ambos nos dedicábamos –rectificó él-. Mecanismo de defensa –terminó de decir, pasando su dedo índice cariñosamente por la respingada nariz de su esposa.

-¿Quiere decir que te casaste…?

-Absolutamente enamorado de mi esposa –le interrumpió.

-¿Y entonces, ese día?

-Dijiste que no querías volver a discutir sobre cosas de nuestro pasado.

-Pero quiero saberlo –insistió.

-¿Me amas ahora? –ella asintió- ¿quieres seguir a mi lado hasta que seamos muy viejitos y ya no podamos hacer las cosas que hicimos anoche?. Bueno, no de la misma manera –sonrió y se ganó un nuevo golpe de su esposa.

-Ranma –le amonestó de forma cariñosa.

-Bueno, ¿quieres o no?

-Sí quiero –contestó ella.

-Entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar, nada más que perdonar o explicar. Nos amamos y a mí me basta para comenzar una vida nueva junto a ti, sin recriminaciones ni remordimientos.

-Pero yo quiero saber por qué ese día le dijiste a Ukyo…

No continuó la frase, ya que se vio sorprendida por unos brazos que la arrastraron y unos labios que reclamaron los suyos.

Ella trató de defenderse, de resistirse a él, pero ya no tenía defensas que usar contra su esposo, así que se dejó seducir por los besos y caricias que él le prodigaba.

Rodaron sobre la cama, jugueteando, cambiando posiciones una y otra vez en una especie de lucha declarada.

Para él era importante hacerle olvidar el recuerdo de su separación hacía años atrás, se lo había dicho a Tofú y seguía convencido de que si ella se enteraba de los hechos ocurridos ese remoto día, se culparía por todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y quizá volviera a generarse un quiebre en la relación.

No, él no estaba dispuesto a que los fantasmas del pasado volvieran a interferir en su felicidad, era mejor callar, olvidar y disfrutar del renacer de aquel amor.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó de pronto Akane entre risas-. Deja de hacer eso o te arrepentirás –finalizó, dando énfasis a sus palabras al elevar de forma desafiante su dedo índice.

-¿Qué hará la fierecilla esta vez?

-¡Cómo que fierecilla! –se indignó la chica.

-¿Prefieres marimacho? –rió él, esquivando el golpe que pretendía asestarle su esposa.

-No pienso seguir con esta discusión infantil y sin sentido –dijo incorporándose en la cama, al momento que se cubría con la sábana e ignorando totalmente a su esposo.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó él enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Bien lejos de un hombre inmaduro que no ha aprendido que burlándose de mí, no conseguirá más que mi indiferencia –terminó de decir con falsa indignación, al tiempo que pretendía ponerse de pie.

Pretendía, porque dos fuertes manos la capturaron de sus finos hombros, obligándola a tumbarse en la cama. Ella se debatió bajo el cuerpo de su esposo, poniendo su mejor cara de disgusto. Él la sostenía firmemente de sus brazos con ambas manos, ayudándose con sus piernas para inmovilizarla y sonriendo de forma burlona.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió ella.

-¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo linda que te ves con esa expresión de enojo? –ella frunció aun más el ceño y él soltó una carcajada-. Pero definitivamente te ves más bella con una sonrisa.

Sólo consiguió que su esposa volviera su rostro a un lado para evitar que él se percatase del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no sonreír.

-Regálame una de tus sonrisas –pidió él acercándose al oído de su esposa, provocándole un cosquilleo y un leve estremecimiento.

-No –fue la escueta respuesta de Akane.

-Por favor –rogó con la voz más inocente e infantil que pudo fingir.

-No pienso hacerlo –contestó ella con firmeza.

-¿No?

-No –dijo encarándole-, y si sigues insistiendo...

La frase quedó inconclusa al ser interrumpida por una sonora carcajada provocada por el ataque de cosquillas con el que Ranma consiguió su objetivo.

-¿Qué pasará si sigo insistiendo? –preguntó él entre risas, esquivando los intentos de su esposa por detenerlo.

-¡Ranma, basta! –chillaba ella riendo alegremente-. ¡Detente!... ¡Ya!

Él detuvo su ataque abruptamente y se quedó observando el rostro sonrojado de su esposa, mientras ésta trataba de controlar su agitada respiración.

-Eres tan hermosa Akane –dijo luego de exhalar un suspiro. Ella sonrió con sinceridad al tiempo que acomodaba el flequillo de su esposo con una gentil caricia.

-¿En serio?

-En serio –contestó él, reafirmando sus palabras con un beso apasionado.

Luego de separarse, él decidió que la batalla matutina merecía una tregua, por lo que se dejó caer suavemente al lado de su esposa, dejando que ella se recostara en su pecho. Abrazados estrechamente permanecieron en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía mutua.

-Podría permanecer así contigo por el resto de mi vida –comentó el joven acariciando los cabellos de su esposa.

-Pero no podemos –dijo ella incorporándose para obsequiarle un leve y tierno beso.

-Akane, no seas aguafiestas –reclamó en un tono infantil que a ella le hizo sonreír-, ven aquí, quedémonos otro rato, es temprano todavía.

-No para mi estómago –contestó ella con diversión en la voz- y estoy segura que para el tuyo tampoco. ¿No tienes hambre?

Él soltó una risotada y se dejó caer en la cama llevándose una mano a los ojos. Ella dudó por un momento sentada a la orilla de la cama si sería adecuado levantarse así sin más y exhibir su cuerpo desnudo a plena luz del día ante los ojos de su esposo, llevó una de sus manos a su boca para juguetear con su labio inferior y tomó una rápida decisión.

_-"Al diablo con los pudores_ –se dijo mentalmente, poniéndose de pie para avanzar hasta su armario y alcanzar una coqueta y corta bata de levantarse-, _es mi esposo y es el único que puede verme desnuda"._

Volvió la vista hacia la cama y se encontró con la imagen de un sorprendido Ranma que la observaba con una mezcla de admiración, deseo y algo más que ella no pudo identificar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atándose el fino cinturón de la bata para fijarla a su menudo cuerpo.

-Nada –contestó él saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Bien, voy a preparar algo comestible. No te prometo un suculento desayuno porque conoces mis habilidades culinarias –sonrió.

-Yo... podría acostumbrarme a eso –dijo más para sí mismo que con la intención de que ella le escuchara.

-¿A mi comida? –inquirió ella.

-También a tu comida –contestó Ranma sonriendo de medio lado.

Akane comenzó a avanzar para salir de la habitación, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, asomó su cabeza por un pequeño espacio.

-Si quieres ocupar el baño puedes hacerlo mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

-¿Y el desayuno no incluye un baño juntos? –preguntó con picardía.

-Tonto –contestó ella sonriendo ante el comentario.

-¿Ni siquiera una ducha rápida?

-No –dijo ella alargando la sílaba para luego cerrar finalmente la puerta de la habitación.

Ranma suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en la cama observando fijamente la puerta por donde había desaparecido su esposa, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro al contemplar el desorden de la habitación, las ropas desperdigadas por el piso y las cobijas arremolinadas a los pies de la cama. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, de eso no había duda y se sentía total y absolutamente enamorado de su esposa, la marimacho, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-"_La marimacho_ –se dijo a sí mismo-, _tuve suerte de que mi padre fuera un idiota al traerme a esta casa. Bueno, será mejor que baje a desayunar"_.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja una alegre mujer de cortos cabellos no podía dejar de sonreír y tararear una alegre canción mientras se movía de un lado a otro en esa espaciosa cocina que tantas veces había sido testigo de sus incursiones nada exitosas en cuanto al ámbito culinario se trataba.

Pero esa mañana estaba decidida a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por preparar algo medianamente decente para compartir con su esposo, para eso había practicado con su padre durante bastante tiempo y bueno, si a él no le gustaba lo que le prepararía, bien podían salir a desayunar fuera, hacía un lindo día, era temprano y estaba decidida a no dejar que él se alejara ese fin de semana de su lado.

Así que después de darle los buenos días a su mascota con un suculento plato de comida que el can agradeció efusivamente, se dispuso a terminar el desayuno para su esposo.

-Mi esposo –susurró dejando escapar una sonrisa soñadora.

Ranma Saotome, si al momento en que les habían presentado hacía ya muchos años atrás, le hubieran dicho que terminaría absolutamente enamorada de él, seguramente no lo hubiera creído y hasta se hubiera puesto a reír por la incoherencia, sin embargo ahora se sentía la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra preparando esos bocadillos para su esposo.

_-"Y Nabiki decía que yo lo terminaría matando algún día con mi comida_ –rió alegremente-. _Espero que no haya sido una profecía_"

Observó a su mascota que movía su cola alegremente.

-¿Tú también estás feliz? –le preguntó al inquieto perro recibiendo un potente ladrido por respuesta-. Imagino que no te pondrás celoso, eh?

Otro ladrido y dos voces llamándola al mismo tiempo hicieron que saliera rápidamente de la cocina para dirigirse al recibidor.

La escena que se produjo fue bastante poco habitual; en el pasillo que conducía al baño se encontraba Ranma, vestido sólo con un pantalón azul, descalzo, el torso desnudo y con una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Al otro extremo del pasillo, viniendo de la entrada principal se encontraba una sorprendida mujer de largos cabellos castaños, vestida con una impecable blusa color blanco y una falda en un rosa pálido que miraba desconcertada y aturdida con una de sus manos cubriendo sus labios al hombre semidesnudo frente a ella.

Y al centro de ellos dos, viniendo de la cocina permanecía la dueña de casa, escasamente cubierta por la cortísima bata que estaba usando, totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida mirando en dirección a la mujer.

-Ka...sumi –susurró nerviosamente- Lo olvidé por completo.

La hermana mayor de Akane la observó con sorpresa, se dio media vuelta y retrocedió por donde mismo había llegado.

-¡Vuelvo enseguida! –gritó de pronto deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás-. Quiero saber qué sucede aquí.

Akane observó a Ranma con una mueca de aflicción y un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios.

-Bueno... –acotó Ranma con una media sonrisa en los labios- Tarde o temprano debía enterarse ¿no?

Caminó con prestancia y decisión hasta donde había dejado su equipaje la noche anterior y sacó una camisa limpia que le enrostró a su esposa juguetonamente.

-El baño está desocupado, yo me prepararé para recibir a tu hermana.

Su esposa lo observó indignada, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de la embarazosa situación que acababan de vivir?

Suspiró con resignación, era Ranma y estaban juntos, que Kasumi se fuera acostumbrando desde ya a eso.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Finalmente salió a la luz...

Sí, me he vuelto una irresponsable sin yo quererlo. Juro que no ha sido mi intención demorar tanto en actualizar, de todas formas pido disculpas y les doy toda la libertad para hacer sus descargos. Ay, ya extrañaba escribir esta historia, no se imaginan cuánto.

2.- Algunas acotaciones (como siempre, no puedo evitarlo ^^). Sé que muchos pensaron que la visita inesperada se trataba de Ukyo. Lo siento si alguien se llevó una decepción, pero nunca fue mi intención incorporar al personaje en esta parte del escrito, es más, sólo debían prestar atención a los detalles para saber que tenía que ser Ryoga el visitante, como el tiempo transcurrido (diez y no doce años: -"¡Después de diez años!" –dice Akane casi al final del cap. anterior) y el hecho de que Ukyo no tiene por qué disculparse por algo que fue idea de Akane ¿no?

En fin, felicidades a quienes acertaron con mi personaje incógnito y a los que no, para otra vez será ^^

3.-Es la primera vez que intento incorporar una escena lemon en una historia de mi autoría (aunque no sé muy bien si dé la nota para calificarla de esa forma) y aunque no tenía presupuestado hacerlo en este escrito, se dio todo para incorporarla en el relato. No sé que les pareció, yo tengo sentimientos encontrados, pienso que pudo haber quedado mejor e incluso estuve a punto de eliminarla y volver a cambiar el rating porque no terminó de gustarme, pero bueno, ya está, así que ustedes juzguen para bien o para mal.

4.- Como siempre, agradecer infinitamente a quienes hacen de esta historia uno de mis más queridos proyectos, premiándome constantemente con la lectura de la misma y a quienes me sacan más de una sonrisa y me inspiran a continuar con sus siempre asertivos y lindos comentarios. Para mí es un honor y un privilegio el recibirlos.

Antes de agradecerles particularmente a quienes me dejaron un review por el capítulo anterior, un especial agradecimientos y de todo corazón a quienes me apoyaron dedicándome palabras de aliento en momentos en los que realmente me encontraba sobrepasada tanto física como mentalmente por mis obligaciones. A quienes se contactaron conmigo para apoyarme y animarme vía mensajería privada, face o en mi pequeño rinconcito, ¡muchísimas gracias!, saben quienes son y ya ven que finalmente logré escapar del monstruo que me mantenía prisionera y pude llegar a escribir algo medianamente decente para agradecerles por su preocupación ^^

Ahora sí, a _**Shakka DV, Nia06, agatha**_ (Gracias por comentar. Mhmm, no sé qué tan bueno quedó este cap. aunque espero que te haya gustado ^^), _**Ivonne-18, Pame **_(Gracias por tus palabras. Historias adictivas... se escucha muy bien ^^), _**Yram**_ (Lo siento por quitarte la ilusión en el cap. anterior, espero que éste haya servido de compensación ^^. Gracias por comentar!), _**Yumita, Nahia, amafle, lerinne, Sele**_, _**Anabella **_(Oh, muchísimas gracias por los lindos comentarios para los capítulos conforme ibas leyendo, me hicieron muy feliz ^^, en especial por el último, gracias, gracias. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado), _**Sonia**_ (Como siempre, gracias por comentar. Me gustó mucho conocer esa anécdota personal. A más de alguien le ha pasado alguna vez algo parecido, así que te entiendo y me hace feliz el que te haya sacado una sonrisa. Lo de la acción... bueno, hice lo que pude. Gracias por tus palabras ^^), _**ranmamaniaca, Rankanema **_(Gracias por tanto elogio ^^, voy a terminar sonrojándome de verdad. "Lo que la gotita pega..." jajaja, me hizo mucha gracia, espero que el chicle no pierda su efectividad. Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras ^^), _**Yuna Lockheart, viduccA**_, _**Cidyuz Redfield, milk goku, Vero, Paola, ayu-charm, Arashi Ayukawa, Marce, Caro, mjgsmf, Sofi, Sabrina**_ y _**Monica Tendo **_(Sip, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti Monica. Bueno, yo también espero que con este capítulo no te hayas llevado una decepción. Muchísimas gracias por escribirme tus comentarios, en verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo ^^), muchísimas gracias por todas y cada una de sus palabras, en verdad que me hacen muy bien para seguir escribiendo y me alegran el día cada vez que leo un nuevo comentario.

También aprovecho de agradecerles por seguir junto a mí en este desafío a pesar de las tardanzas en actualizar y en contestar a los reviews; por la paciencia, muchas gracias.

5.- Es todo por ahora, sino, este cap. saldrá realmente eterno, con él batí mi propio record personal en cuanto a extensión se refiere, espero no les haya resultado demasiado tedioso de leer.

Será hasta una próxima actualización (la que espero no tarde demasiado en subir).

Un beso y que estén muy bien. Saludos a todos y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	17. Nadie podrá destruir mi mundo rosa

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)"**

*** * ***

Capitulo XVII

"**Nadie podrá destruir mi mundo rosa"**

Cuándo había sido la última vez que había experimentado ese nivel de desconcentración, no lo recordaba, tal vez en la época del instituto; sí, quizá desde esa lejana época de estudiante. Lo cierto es que ahí estaba ahora, sentado frente a varias personas, presidiendo una importante reunión y por más que quisiera, no podía concentrarse en los asuntos que se estaban tratando.

No, su mente estaba en otra parte, rememorando el primer fin de semana que había pasado junto a su esposa y era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Había sido todo perfecto, incluso mejor de lo que él podría haber llegado a imaginar nunca y había sido todo fruto de una larga pero reconfortante espera.

"_Quiero convertirme verdaderamente en tu esposa y no pretendo esperar más"_, había dicho ella, ¡quién lo hubiera creído!... ciertamente, él no.

No pudo evitar una risita al recordar la mañana siguiente, cuando Kasumi les había encontrado en tan íntima situación.

-Señor Saotome, ¿sucede algo malo? –escuchó que le preguntaba en un susurro la fiel Tomomi a su lado.

-No –se limitó a decir él, negando con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras el resto de los presentes seguía poniendo atención a la exposición que hacia una joven rubia al frente de todos.

Volvió a sonreír, pero lejos de prestar atención a lo que la joven decía, volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos, y es que le resultaba tan divertido recordar la expresión en el rostro de su cuñada al verle salir cubierto por escasa ropa hacia la cocina… y la de su esposa, ¡de total espanto!.

Daba gracias porque Kasumi no se lo tomará a mal y en verdad la entendía, con dos niños pequeños, entusiasmados con quedarse todo un día con su tía preferida, no podía dejar que vieran a ésa tía tan coquetamente vestida, junto a un hombre medio desnudo quien, si bien era cierto, les habían presentado como su nuevo tío, era probable que no entendieran el complejo asunto de la unión, la separación, el reencuentro y la reconciliación del matrimonio compuesto por su querida tía y ese tío nuevo que había aparecido de repente.

No eso era algo un tanto enredado de explicar y mucho más de entender, sobre todo si se trataba de una astuta niña de siete años y de su pequeño hermano de cuatro.

Así pues, luego de que Kasumi le dijera a Tofú que se llevara a los niños de vuelta a su casa, había estado recibiendo las explicaciones que su hermana menor había considerado necesario darle.

Él no se había esperado tan buena reacción por parte de la mayor de las Tendo, pero era una sorpresa agradable el descubrir que finalmente, Kasumi no interferiría más en la relación que él mantenía con su esposa.

Luego de eso y de convencer a Kasumi que no había ningún problema en cumplir la promesa que le había hecho Akane de quedarse por ese día con sus sobrinos, habían pasado otra agradable tarde en compañía de los niños y gracias a ello, él había reafirmado el convencimiento de que quería una familia de verdad, que necesitaba una familia de verdad por la cual vivir.

Sí, porque su corazón se regocijaba al observar a esos dos niños jugar y revolotear al lado de él, pero por sobre todo, al lado de ella…

La puerta del gran salón de reuniones se abrió, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que solucionar unos cuantos asuntos urgentemente… -se interrumpió la joven mujer de cortos cabellos azulados al encontrarse con la mirada penetrante y ansiosa de su esposo-. Antes… antes de poder incorporarme a la reunión –terminó de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada cómplice dirigida hacia el presidente de la empresa quien la miraba de forma divertida.

A su esposo le pareció que el día se iluminaba con su sola presencia allí. Acaso los castillos en el cielo existían, era cierto aquello de que las personas enamoradas idealizaban a su pareja, había algo más maravilloso e incomprensible que sentirse en las nubes sólo por el hecho de contemplarla allí de pie. Él reconocía que en su caso, todas las anteriores eran las frases acertadas y para él no había nada más maravilloso que aquello.

-Entendemos, señorita Tendo –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios-. Por favor, puede continuar señorita… -de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la joven que había hablado por lo menos durante media hora frente a él.

-Nagai… -susurró Tomomi, disimulando con una de sus manos a la altura de sus labios, atenta al inconveniente de su jefe.

-Puede continuar, señorita Nagai –repitió Ranma-, la señorita Tendo se incorporará desde ahora.

-Claro, señor Saotome.

-Gracias, Tomomi –susurró Ranma. La chica sólo le devolvió una escueta sonrisa y volvió su atención a la joven de cabellera rubia.

En tanto Akane había llegado al lado de su esposo y se había sentado sigilosamente.

-¿Me he perdido de mucho? –preguntó en voz baja.

-No tengo la menor idea –contestó él con una sonrisa divertida, ella lo observó asombrada-. Tú tienes la culpa.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Luego hablaremos, creo que ella terminará pronto y será el turno de escuchar al molesto sujeto de allí.

-Ah, todavía no le perdonas qué…

-Nunca. El que posa sus ojos en ti pasa a convertirse en mi enemigo –sus ojos brillaron al contemplar el rostro soñador de su esposa y secretamente encontró la forma de entrelazar sus manos por debajo de la gran mesa de madera-. Te ves muy linda.

-Gracias –contestó ella sonriendo, para luego volver su vista al frente y tratar de concentrarse en lo que decía la chica.

A un costado de ellos, una discreta Tomomi sonreía mentalmente al ser testigo silencioso de una nueva muestra del amor que se profesaba esa pareja de enamorados.

Para cuando la reunión en donde se discutían las dos nuevas campañas publicitarias de la compañía finalizó y se decidieron los pasos a seguir para lanzar la campaña que correspondería ante la proximidad de la temporada navideña en el país y la que se requería para posicionar a la compañía en Hong Kong y de allí, al resto de la región, Ranma y Akane se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina de presidencia, no sin antes despedirse de las dos personas que habían concurrido de la agencia publicitaria y del resto de los presentes.

-No debiste ser tan apático con el señor Fujita –comentó Akane casi al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de su esposo.

-Él se lo buscó la vez pasada, o ya olvidaste que aquella vez quería salir contigo a como diera lugar.

-Pero no lo consiguió –respondió ella.

-Porque se lo impedí –contestó él con autoridad.

-Pero si fui yo quien no aceptó su invitación –dijo ella abriendo la puerta del despacho.

-Entonces, hubieras aceptado.

-Tal vez –contestó divertida.

-El sujeto es un idiota que sólo quería… quería… ¡Sólo debiste fijarte en cómo te miraba para saber que es un pervertido que…!

-Cálmate Ranma –dijo ella volteándose para enfrentar a su celoso esposo-. No acepté esa vez, cuando aún no teníamos nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que justamente ahora será diferente?

-No soporto que alguien te mire con esos ojos de lujuria y… -ella lo silenció dándole un tierno beso.

-Soy tu esposa y te amo, ¿qué importa lo que digan o hagan los demás? ¿No te basta con saber que estoy totalmente enamorada de ti, tontito?

Ranma sonrió y la abrazó acercándola más hacia él.

-Me basta –dijo devolviéndole el beso-. Y me hace feliz.

-Entonces, deja que él haga su trabajo. Lo contrataste porque es bueno en lo que hace y eso es lo importante.

-Sí, pero que mantenga lejos sus ojos de mi esposa, porque no sabe en el lío que puede meterse de lo contrario.

Ella rió alegremente y se dejó conducir hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba el amplio sofá decorando la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Rapto a mi esposa –contestó con simpleza.

-Ranma, sólo vine a recoger unos documentos, tengo muchos pendientes y...

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el apasionado beso que recibió, cortesía de su esposo.

-Y no tienes tiempo para mimar a tu esposo con los besos y caricias que él necesita para vivir –comentó separándose apenas centímetros de ella.

-Eres un exagerado –dijo ella dejando que él tomara asiento en el sofá, sosteniéndola en su regazo-, y a veces te comportas como un niño malcriado –completó abrazándolo para luego continuar con una seguidilla de besos.

-Y así tú me quieres –sonrió él, satisfecho por hacer que su esposa dejara de pensar en el trabajo pendiente-. Además, eres tú quien me malcría –terminó de decir robándole un nuevo beso, antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

-Te estas pasando de la raya con tus comentarios –contestó ella con falsa indignación cuando se vió libre de los demandantes labios de su esposo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Te estoy advirtiendo que si sigues con tus niñerías...

-¿Qué harás? –preguntó acariciando el rostro de ella con total dulzura.

-Oh, esta noche sólo cenarás –contestó ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-, olvídate del postre.

-¡Akane! –rezongó, frunciendo el ceño. Ella rió alegremente-. No es gracioso, esas amenazas no son buenas para mi salud mental.

-Entonces, te portarás como un niño bueno y dejarás que me vaya a terminar los pendientes que me quedan por hacer.

-No –dijo él, reforzando el agarre que estaba ejerciendo sobre la delgada cintura de su esposa-, siempre queda la opción de convencerte a última hora.

-No esta vez –repuso ella en forma tajante.

-¿No? –preguntó él con diversión en la voz.

-No y si quieres... –la carcajada explosiva ante el ataque de cosquillas de su esposo le impidió seguir con lo que quería decir.

-Acéptalo Akane –decía él riendo y tratando de esquivar el contraataque de su esposa-, jamás podrás vencerme.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso es un hecho –sentenció.

Ella se detuvo y él también, quedándose hipnotizado por la imagen de su joven esposa, sonrojada y con sus cortos cabellos alborotados, sentada sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo con intensidad. Ranma subió su mano derecha hasta alcanzar los cabellos de su esposa y los acomodó en una gentil caricia. Luego posicionó esa mano en la nuca de ella para atraerla hacia sí en lo que pensó, sería otra seguidilla de apasionas caricias, pero ella sonrió con malicia y sus ojos brillaron cuando sus delicadas manos se abrieron paso al interior de la camisa de sus esposo y comenzaron con un ataque de cosquillas que tenía como objetivo, provocar una risa hilarante en su presa... y lo consiguió.

-Escúchame Ranma Saotome, aun no ha nacido la persona que le gane a Akane Tendo en una guerra de cosquillas –dijo riendo con renovada alegría.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya lo entendí! –trataba de detenerla su esposo, cosa que consiguió sólo con ayuda externa.

Claro, porque en su improvisado juego, el matrimonio no se había percatado de los discretos golpes en la puerta que se habían dejado escuchar, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó una jovencita de corta cabellera castaña y gafas.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo... lo siento, señor! –fue todo lo que pudo articular la sorprendida joven ante la escena que registraban sus ojos.

Y es que allí estaba su jefe, medio descamisado con una mujer sobre sus piernas y nada menos que su asistente personal, ambos en una posición bastante poco recatada en el cómodo sofá del despacho de presidencia.

Akane enrojeció de inmediato a niveles en los que cualquiera que la hubiese visto hubiese pensado que su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro, se puso de pie con nerviosismo, tratando de arreglar su aspecto y mirando siempre al piso.

Ranma hizo otro tanto poniéndose de pie también, pero con total despreocupación, se aclaró la garganta y mientras abotonaba su camisa, se dispuso a hablar, antes de que la jovencita alcanzara la puerta, ya que había notado cómo retrocedía a gran velocidad.

-¿Sucede algo Yuki? –preguntó casi en forma distraída.

-No... sí... yo... es decir, vine a entregar estos documentos –dijo la confundida jovencita sosteniendo con una mano unos papeles mientras que con la otra hacia lo imposible por alcanzar el pomo de la puerta tras de sí-. Lo siento mucho señor, yo golpeé varias veces y como nadie contestó, creí que todavía se encontraba en la reunión... yo... perdón –terminó de decir totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada.

-No tienes que disculparte Yuki, no tenías cómo saber que... –Ranma se interrumpió, ¿cómo explicar lo que sucedía? Era evidente que la joven creería lo que sus ojos le habían hecho presenciar, dijese lo que dijese en su defensa-, sólo deja los documentos, ya luego los revisaré, gracias.

-Sí, señor.

La joven se apresuró en cumplir la orden de su jefe y deshizo el camino tan rápido como lo había hecho.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor Yuki –llamó Ranma antes de que la chica abandonara el despacho-. No comentes nada ¿si?

-De eso no se preocupe señor Saotome, no podría... –la joven se interrumpió y luego sonrió con incomodidad-. No diré nada, puede estar tranquilo.

-Gracias, confío en ti... como siempre.

-Sí –finalmente la jovencita abandonó la oficina- _"No podría repetirle a nadie lo que vieron mis ojos... aunque sería divertido_ –pensó-. ¡_Sí que fue divertido!"_ –rió a carcajadas mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio recordando los rostros y acciones de sus superiores.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del despacho de presidencia, una histérica mujer enfrentaba a su divertido esposo.

-¡No es gracioso! –dijo Akane, dándole un fuerte codazo a su esposo nada más sintió la puerta cerrarse, ya que él no encontró nada mejor que reír a carcajadas por la situación vivida-. ¡Quizá qué debe estar pensando esa chica! ¡Y cómo voy a enfrentarla yo ahora!

-Akane –dijo él controlando la risa y esquivando un nuevo y cariñoso golpe de su esposa-, ella no dirá nada, de eso puedes estar segura.

-No dirá nada, tal vez… pero cada vez que la vea –la mujer se interrumpió y se cruzó de brazos, exhalando un sonoro suspiro-. Primero Kasumi y ahora esa chica, terminarán pensando que soy una…

-Niña traviesa que se divierte con su esposo –complementó Ranma, acercándose a ella.

-Traviesa no era la palabra exactamente –contestó ella frunciendo el entrecejo mientras esquivaba el abrazo con el que él pretendía capturarla para avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia el escritorio de su jefe-. Voy a terminar con esto –dijo tomando una carpeta de la lisa superficie de madera.

-Akane, quédate conmigo un momento más.

-No, ya perdí demasiado tiempo –contestó de forma tajante-. Además, si me hubiera retirado de aquí con los documentos cuando debió ser, nada de esto hubiera pasado y ahora no me sentiría avergonzada ante Yuki.

-Exageras –dijo él abrazándola por la espalda para detenerla-. Otro rato… por favor –rogó suavemente cerca del oído femenino.

-No lo conseguirás esta vez, Ranma –contestó ella zafándose del abrazo-. Puedo caer en la trampa una vez, pero no dos veces… Al menos, no en el mismo día –reconoció, para luego hacer un gesto de despedida con su mano-. Nos vemos luego.

Ranma suspiró y la vio salir del despacho, sonrió ampliamente al verse solo. Algo tenía esa mujer que lo hacia experimentar una dulce y agradable adicción a su persona.

Si alguien le preguntara en ese momento cuál era su mayor fortaleza y su única debilidad, definitivamente él tenía una sola respuesta, Akane, ella era su fortaleza, su debilidad y su mundo entero.

Todavía sonriendo, se sentó en su escritorio. Debía trabajar, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

_**R & A**_

Las cosas parecían ir cada vez mejor en la relación entre Ranma y Akane. Era cierto que desde que Ranma volviera de Hong Kong habían tenido semanas cargadas de trabajo y reuniones que les imposibilitaban estar todo el tiempo que quisieran juntos y es que debían dividir el trabajo.

Mientras uno asistía a una reunión, el otro atendía a los inversionistas; cuando uno se quedaba atendiendo asuntos en la oficina, el otro debía desplazarse a terreno, generalmente a fiscalizar el trabajo en la fábrica. Así, muchas veces no podían verse durante todo el día hasta llegada la noche, pero eso ya era suficiente para abstraerse de la realidad y concentrarse única y exclusivamente en su mundo privado, ese en donde ambos eran plenamente felices y cómplices el uno del otro, aquel en el que nada tenían que ocultar, fingir o cuidarse de miradas indeseadas.

Había pasado tiempo desde ese particular día en el que Ranma había querido poner término al dichoso contrato, no esperándose nunca que esa decisiva acción generaría la confesión por tanto tiempo esperada y de paso, concretaría el sueño de casi toda su vida, compartir ese amor oculto por tantos y tantos años con la única mujer que lo merecía.

Cerraba los ojos y todavía le parecía estar viviendo dentro de un sueño, todavía no podía convencerse de que su idilio fuera verídico, todavía le parecía increíble que la chica más terca que hubiera conocido nunca estuviera compartiendo su vida desde hacía un tiempo atrás, tal y como siempre había soñado.

-Aquí tienes –dijo la amable voz femenina, dejando una taza de humeante té sobre la pequeña mesita, sacándolo inmediatamente de sus reflexiones.

-Gracias –contestó con una espléndida sonrisa en los labios.

La mujer lo observó y soltó una contagiosa risita que se apresuró en ocultar con ambas manos mientras tomaba asiento frente a su invitado. Él la miró extrañado ante tal reacción por parte de ella.

-No puedes dejar de sonreír –dijo finalmente controlando la risa-, y no sabes cuánto me alegra que así sea.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó él enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Sí –asintió ella tomando una de las manos del joven entre las suyas-. Eres feliz Ranma y no puedes ocultarlo… me alegro tanto, para una madre eso es lo único que importa, que sus hijos sean felices.

-¿Es tan notorio? –preguntó remarcando sus palabras, su madre asintió-. Bueno, en ese caso…

-En ese caso, debo agradecerle a Akane por lograr ese efecto en ti –sonrió.

-Por eso y por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra mamá.

Nodoka sólo asintió, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sus labios permanecían curvados en una sincera sonrisa.

-Y dime, ¿cómo está ella? –dijo rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos mientras tomaba su taza de té para llevársela a los labios.

-Bien, te manda muchos saludos.

-¿Por qué no vino contigo? –preguntó.

Su hijo soltó una carcajada ahogada, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su madre.

-Dijo que quería aprovechar que yo la dejaría en paz un rato para juntarse con una amiga –contestó finalmente-, como si yo estuviera todo el día pegado a ella.

-¿Y no es así? –inquirió su madre, intuyendo desde ya la respuesta.

-Está bien, es así –reconoció-, pero sólo cuando puedo… la mayor parte del tiempo me corretea como quien espanta a un mosquito, dice que no la dejo trabajar.

-Y no me cabe duda de que debe tener toda la razón, siempre has sido difícil de controlar.

-¿Y tú de qué parte estás mamá? ¿No se supone que debes apoyar a tu hijo? –le recriminó para luego llevarse la taza a la boca.

-Sólo espero que por las noches no te corretee de su cama, porque si hace algo así estoy perdida –comentó suspirando audiblemente.

A Ranma el comentario le impresionó tanto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no escupir el líquido que mantenía dentro de su boca, con lo cual su organismo reaccionó con convulsiones, provocándole un acceso de tos casi incontrolable.

-¡Hijo! –exclamó Nodoka alarmada ante la incapacidad de su hijo por calmar la tos-, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo dándole golpecitos a Ranma en la espalda, mientras él hacia una señal afirmativa con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-Estoy… estoy bien… mamá –logró decir, para luego respirar con tranquilidad. Ya calmada la tos, la observó con sorpresa-. ¿Cómo dices esas cosas, mamá?

-¿Qué cosas? –se sorprendió ante la pregunta la mujer.

-Eso… lo de corretearme de su cama.

-No lo hace, ¿verdad? –se alarmó su madre-, porque supongo que ya han…

-¡Mamá! –la detuvo Ranma escandalizado. Su madre siempre le había parecido una persona un tanto… especial, pero de ahí a imaginarse que terminaría hablando de esos temas con ella.

-Quiero saber si tú y Akane me darán un nieto, es todo –instigó Nodoka con una mirada decidida que a Ranma le hizo estremecer.

-Pero madre… -se intimidó el joven ante la postura amenazante de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Un cúmulo de imágenes de ella, con algunos años menos y con una katana enfundada en sus manos, aparecieron de pronto en su memoria.

-Eres mi único hijo, Ranma y estás casado –sentencio seriamente-, así que espero muchos nietos.

-Eso… eso no es algo que suceda de un día para otro, mamá –se defendió Ranma.

-No, pero para que suceda tienes que intentarlo, así que dime, tú y Akane…

-¡Esta bien! –exclamó el joven al borde de la desesperación-. Tú ganas –dijo exhalando un suspiro-, lo hemos intentado –finalizó susurrando sus últimas palabras, totalmente sonrojado y mirando al piso de la sala en donde se encontraban. No podía creer que estuviera siendo interrogado al respecto por su madre.

-¿Qué? –dijo Nodoka-, no te escuché hijo.

-Que lo hemos intentado –susurró Ranma, sólo un poco más fuerte.

-Sigo sin entender lo que intentas decir.

-¡Qué llevamos tiempo durmiendo… -explotó finalmente, avergonzado- juntos –terminó de decir suavemente.

Su madre lo observó con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Sabía que no me defraudarías! –exclamó rebosante de alegría-. ¡Siempre supe que mi hijo sería…!

-Un hombre entre los hombres –dijeron ambos al unísono. Ella, con desbordante júbilo, él, cabizbajo y susurrante.

-¡Pronto seré abuela! –exclamó Nodoka aplaudiendo alegremente.

-No te entusiasmes tanto, mamá. Lo de los hijos es un asunto de dos personas y algo delicado, no quiere decir que porque ahora esté todo bien con Akane tengamos que dedicarnos a generar una especie de fábrica de hijos. Además, ni siquiera hemos tocado el tema… seriamente –dijo Ranma, tratando de que con sus palabras, su madre se diera por vencida.

-¿No quieren tener hijos? –se escandalizó Nodoka.

-No dije eso mamá –se defendió Ranma.

-Entonces.

-Entonces, me parece que ese tema debo hablarlo con mi esposa y sólo si ambos tomamos la decisión de mutuo acuerdo… -contestó Ranma, dejando la frase en el aire.

-No creo que Akane se niegue a formar una familia –dijo Nodoka frunciendo el entrecejo-, siempre me pareció la chica perfecta para ser madre.

-Mamá, Akane es perfecta para ser madre, pero debes entender que ahora ella es una mujer profesional que…

-En mis tiempos, las mujeres se casaban para formar una familia, no entiendo que las chicas de hoy en día prefieran 'desarrollarse profesionalmente' –interrumpió Nodoka-, hablaré con ella de este asunto.

-¡No! –se espantó Ranma-. Mamá, lo más seguro es que estemos suponiendo cosas, quizá Akane piense muy parecido a ti… pero no lo sabemos, así que por favor, no te inmiscuyas. Yo hablaré con ella… a su debido tiempo –terminó de decir suavemente, imaginándose desde ya la escena.

-Bien, pero no tardes, quiero nietos y mientras más pasa el tiempo…

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Ranma comenzando a fastidiarse-, aunque antes me gustaría solucionar un par de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-He estado pensando y… quizá no deba comentarte nada, es muy precipitado.

-Ya comenzaste Ranma.

-Es que… a fin de año viene Nabiki.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué te parecería si yo le propusiera hacerse cargo de la Black Ryu?

-¿Hacerse cargo totalmente? –contestó con otra pregunta.

-Sí. Sabes que yo no nací para los negocios mamá y Nabiki es una maestra. Me puse a pensar en que quisiera tomarme un tiempo libre, para disfrutar de la compañía de Akane.

-Es algo que se podría conversar –comentó Nodoka pensativamente.

-Claro, primero tengo que hablarlo con Akane, luego con su hermana.

-¿Y volverías a las competencias?

-No lo sé, es desgastador y como te dije, quiero disfrutar del tiempo con mi esposa… fueron trece años separados –dijo con un tono melancólico.

-Te entiendo… y te doy todo mi apoyo, cariño –dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la mano-. Creo que es una buena decisión.

-Sí, ¿verdad?, así quedaría todo en familia –sonrió.

-Sí y de paso te dedicas a instalar esa fábrica de nietos.

-¡Mamá!

-Lo siento –dijo ella riendo-, no pude evitarlo.

Ambos rieron alegremente, Nodoka imaginando su casa llena de pequeños Ranma corriendo por todos lados y él ante la perspectiva de una vida libre del agobiante trajín de los negocios, dedicando su tiempo única y exclusivamente a la mujer que amaba.

Tan entretenidos estaban en su conversación que no se percataron de la silueta que se escabullía por uno de los pasillos al interior de la casa.

Si hubieran puesto atención a su alrededor, hubieran descubierto que lo que acababa de decir Ranma no era del agrado de la persona que había escuchado a escondidas aquella conversación y tal vez hubieran podido atisbar las intenciones nada amables del silencioso oyente. Pero como ni la madre ni el hijo se percataron de nada, todo siguió de forma normal sin siquiera sospechar que algo desagradable podía estar gestándose... al interior de la propia familia Saotome.

_**R & A**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado de pie frente al montón de libros que se apilaban en las innumerables repisas. Uno por uno los había inspeccionado, sacándolos de su posición, pasando hojas y hojas sin poder decidir cuál de ellos sería el adecuado.

Tras ella, una aburrida joven de largos cabellos negros la observaba impaciente, preguntándose si a ese paso alcanzarían a comprar el resto de cosas que tenían en mente o simplemente las tiendas del reconocido centro comercial cerrarían y ellas seguirían varadas en aquel lugar.

El anciano que atendía, al parecer, el dueño del local las observaba con insistencia, por lo que ella le devolvía una sonrisa nerviosa y esquivaba su inquisitiva mirada de vez en cuando.

Finalmente y dejando de lado por lo menos seis ejemplares de libros de distintos tamaños y grosor, la joven tomó uno en sus manos, lo abrió en las páginas centrales y se lo presentó triunfante a su amiga.

-¡Éste! –dijo con emoción-. Es perfecta, no muy complicada, sofisticada, demora poco tiempo y simplemente perfecta.

Su amiga observó la página que le indicaba y se llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a los labios.

-Hum –dijo de forma pensativa-, comida italiana.

-Siempre quise experimentar…

-Eso es Akane, vas a experimentar con algo que no sabes si resultará como quieres –le interrumpió-. Por qué no tratas de hacer algo sencillo, algo que sepas cocinar y…

-¡Pero si se ve muy sencillo, Shaomei! –dijo Akane golpeando la ilustración que presentaba el libro-. Aquí lo dice, dificultad: fácil –terminó de decir, remarcando la última palabra.

-Oh, no lo sé –contestó su amiga entornando los ojos-. Siempre has dicho que la cocina no es tu fuerte, por qué no celebras de otra forma, por qué no lo invitas a cenar y…

-Y hacer lo mismo de siempre –le interrumpió decepcionada-, cenar en un elegante restaurante en donde los que se lucen son otros. No Shaomei, llevamos tiempo juntos y quiero hacer algo especial, quiero esforzarme al máximo para que todo salga perfecto y tengamos una cena casera, pero especial.

-A ti sí te dieron una fuerte dosis de poción de amor –sonrió su amiga-. Bien, si dices que quieres intentarlo y te sientes capaz de hacerlo, yo no puedo hacer nada más que apoyarte en todo… y decirte que debemos salir pronto de aquí o ese señor nos echará a patadas. Hemos estado por lo menos una hora intruseando en su tienda, debe pensar que queremos robarle.

-Shaomei, eso es exagerado –dijo Akane mirando de soslayo al hombre.

-No dirías lo mismo si lo hubieses visto vigilándonos como lo ha hecho.

-Pues ya no tendrá que hacerlo más. Pagaremos este libro y nos iremos de aquí.

De forma decidida, la joven mujer de corta cabellera azulada se dirigió hacia donde permanecía el desconfiado señor de la tienda y le entregó el preciado libro de cocina internacional.

El señor lo observó, frunció el ceño y cobró el valor estipulado, seguramente pensando en que la jovencita debía estar realmente desequilibrada mentalmente para tardarse más de una hora en elegir un sencillo libro de cocina, ya que para él, todos eran iguales.

Pero cualquiera que conociera a Akane Tendo hubiera estado de acuerdo en que elegir una receta de cocina, por simple que pareciera, era lo más difícil para ella y el llevarla a cabo… con algo de suerte, era una tarea titánica que sin embargo, la joven estaba decidida y más que dispuesta a efectuar.

Tras darle las gracias con una esplendida sonrisa al señor que no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder el gesto casi por inercia, las jóvenes salieron del local para seguir con su recorrido.

-Y entonces –dijo Shaomei para romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas al salir de la tienda-, ¿cómo han sido estas primeras semanas de casados?

-Extrañas –contestó su amiga sin dudar.

-¿Extrañas? ¿Y eso por qué? –quiso saber la joven, realmente sorprendida por la afirmación de Akane.

-Porque sí, han sido extrañas.

-Yo me hubiera esperado que me dijeras que han sido maravillosas, felices, románticas, qué sé yo, pero nunca... extrañas.

-Ha sido todo como tu dices –concedió-, pero mayormente raro. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó indicando un pequeño local escondido entre las grandes tiendas.

-Algo refrescante estaría bien.

-Vamos allí –dijo Akane acercándose al pequeño local.

Luego de sentarse en una de las mesitas y pedir lo que querían, Shaomei siguió con la conversación que habían dejado inconclusa.

-No puedo creer que me digas que tus primeras semanas junto al hombre que amas han sido raras.

-Bueno, no es que sea 'todo' raro, pero se siente extraño compartir tu mundo con alguien más, sobre todo para mí, que he estado tanto tiempo sola.

-Puede ser.

-Es decir, un día tengo la casa para mí sola y al siguiente me encuentro compartiéndola con Ranma... de nuevo. Es raro.

Su amiga comenzó a reír ante las palabras de la joven.

-Perdona pero es muy gracioso.

-Sí, es verdad –sonrió la chica de cortos cabellos-. Imagina que a veces estoy ordenando mi ropa y de pronto encuentro una camisa o un pantalón tirado por allí y... no sé, no me acostumbro todavía.

-¿Y eso te parece mal?

-No, claro que no pero, es extraño tenerlo cerca durante algunas noches, luego vuelvo a estar sola y después, debo dejar mi casa para ir a la de él y... no sé, es confuso. Siento que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien, que algo falta para sentirme totalmente satisfecha con nuestra relación.

-Eso quiere decir que quieres vivir junto a él.

-Sí, no... no lo sé –dijo llevándose el jugo que había pedido a los labios-. Estoy algo confundida Shaomei. A veces pienso que sería maravilloso estar todos los días juntos, otras veces quisiera conservar las distancias, conservar mi independencia y me parece suficiente con verlo durante las horas de trabajo.

-Lo que te sucede es normal. Lo has conversado con Ranma.

-No. Tengo miedo que se forme una idea equivocada.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero en mi opinión, deberías hablarlo con él, es muy probable que él se sienta de una forma similar, aunque por lo que me has dicho y por como se veía la última vez que nos encontramos, estoy más que segura que él querría permanecer a toda hora contigo.

-Y en ese caso, ¿debería dejar mi casa o él la suya?

-Bueno, sería algo que tendrían que analizar.

-Yo no pienso dejar el dojo, sabes que he luchado todos estos años por conservarlo y ha sido una tarea difícil… sobre todo al tener que enfrentarme cada mes a ese idiota.

-Sí y Ranma sabe quien…

-No –interrumpió Akane. Una sombra de angustia nubló su mirada-. Sólo una vez tocamos el tema del dojo, hace meses, cuando recién nos reencontramos y en aquella oportunidad no le mencioné nada.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, es muy probable que lleguen a toparse algún día y sería conveniente que Ranma esté prevenido.

-Es cierto, tal vez en la cena que prepararé mañana sea una buena oportunidad de sacar el tema –sonrió nuevamente, imaginándose el rostro sorprendido de su esposo al ver la comida que estaba segura, sería de su agrado-. Mañana tiene que salir todo perfecto –murmuró sonriente.

-En ese caso deberás asegurarte de seguir esa receta que elegiste paso a paso –enfatizó su amiga recalcando sus últimas tres palabras-. Si la página dice que no es necesario agregarle nada más, tú NO le agregarás nada más.

-Sí, lo sé… haré todo lo que dice en el libro y no improvisaré esta vez, lo prometo.

-Yo solo lo digo porque quiero verte feliz junto a Ranma durante muchísimos años –sonrió Shaomei burlonamente.

-Y te dices mi amiga –refunfuñó Akane frunciendo el ceño.

-Las amigas dicen la verdad y aconsejan lo mejor que pueden –contestó la joven cerrando los ojos mientras enfatizaba sus palabras levantando su dedo índice.

-Y las que reciben el consejo se lo agradecen de corazón –dijo Akane seriamente-. Gracias Shaomei, en verdad has sido muy importante para mí desde que te conocí, pero mucho más durante el último tiempo.

La joven china dejó de sonreír, observó a su compañera seriamente por unos momentos con evidente emoción, pero luego soltó una risotada.

-¡No te vas a poner sentimental ahora, Akane! –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No, pero debía decirlo.

Ambas sonrieron de forma cómplice y permanecieron en silencio por un lapso de tiempo. No hacia falta decir nada, ambas entendían perfectamente lo agradecida que se encontraban la una y la otra con esa amistad.

-¡Tengo que comprar el regalo de Mousse! –exclamó de pronto Shaomei alarmada.

-¿Con tanta anticipación? –preguntó Akane-. Todavía falta para Navidad.

-Sí, pero si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco es de ser precavida. Además, luego está todo atestado de gente, es incómodo y nunca encuentras lo que buscas.

-Eso es cierto. Entonces vamos antes de que cierren las tiendas –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos –dijo su amiga imitándola-. Has pensado en qué regalarle a Ranma para Navidad.

-No –respondió con inseguridad. Repentinamente fue conciente de que en realidad no faltaba tanto para la fecha y ella no tenía idea de qué podría regalarle a su esposo-. No lo había pensado –reconoció.

-Tendrás que decidirte pronto –comentó Shaomei encaminándose a la salida del pequeño local-, recuerda que será la primera Navidad que pases junto a él y en mi experiencia, es una fecha que se vuelve muy importante.

Su amiga se quedó un tanto rezagada; a su mente vinieron rápidamente algunas escenas de un pasado muy remoto y ya casi olvidado.

_-"La primera Navidad que pasaremos juntos como matrimonio_ –pensó, mientras una tenue sonrisa iluminaba su rostro-. _Ranma pasará todas las Navidades a mi lado, porque seré su esposa… quién hubiera pensado que esas palabras tendrían algo de cierto algún día… 'seré su esposa' –_suspiró, cerrando por un momento sus ojos_-. Sí, soy su esposa. Shaomei tiene razón, ese día tiene que ser especial, tal y como lo fue esa lejana noche buena"_.

-¿Vienes o no, Akane? –dijo Shaomei, unos metros delante de su amiga. Akane pegó un brinco y comenzó a caminar.

-Sí, ya voy –dijo con renovado entusiasmo.

Su amiga movió la cabeza en forma de negación y comenzó a caminar también sin saber que sin querer había planteado un nuevo desafío para su mejor amiga, el hacer que las fiestas del fin de año que se acercaban resultaran ser memorables para ella y su esposo.

Akane se sentía feliz y ansiosa, tenía algo nuevo en qué pensar y por lo cual trabajar, su primera Navidad con el amor de su vida debía ser especial y haría todo por conseguir que así fuera.

_**R & A**_

Había resultado ser un día bastante diferente a lo que el inquieto shiba inu dorado estaba acostumbrado. Impotente, había soportado estoicamente la poca atención que le había dedicado su dueña desde que ésta se había levantado aquella mañana.

El animal se veía inquieto ya que toda su rutina había sido modificada de un día para otro. El agradable nuevo amigo que ahora se quedaba de vez en cuando en la casa no se había presentado y tampoco había pasado allí la noche anterior, pero era muy extraño que su dueña no lo llevara a correr por la mañana, que prácticamente no lo acariciase en todo el día, que apenas le hubiera dado su plato de comida sólo porque el perro lo había solicitado y que ella lo obligara a permanecer en la cocina durante todo el día. Algo pasaba y el fiel Ryo estaba siendo testigo silencioso de ello.

Lo cierto era que Akane se había despertado muy temprano ese día, había realizado las compras para preparar la cena de aquella noche y había pasado la mayor parte del día en la cocina, estudiando la sencilla receta y cerciorándose de que ningún ingrediente le faltase para su preparación, además de haberse preocupado de comprar algunos implementos que le ayudasen a darle un aspecto distinto al mismo lugar que por tantos años había sido testigo de desayunos, almuerzos y cenas; y es que realmente quería que su esposo se sintiera orgulloso de ella y por qué no decirlo, que reconociera que ella era tan capaz como cualquiera de hacerle feliz.

Así pues, había comenzado aquella tarde con la preparación del postre que serviría aquella noche, una especie de helado que aparecía en las últimas páginas del libro que había adquirido el día anterior.

La preparación había sido fácil, la dificultad había estado en acordarse de mezclar la preparación en cada cuarto de hora, abriendo la nevera para esto. Poco antes de que estuviera listo, casi lo había estropeado al olvidarse de ese pequeño pero importante detalle, pero finalmente y luego de hacer una de las cosas que siempre olvidaba hacer y que por estricta recomendación tanto de Kasumi como de Shaomei, ésta vez no había olvidado hacer, que era probar sus platillos, había decidido que el exótico 'helado al limón' que había conseguido hacer era digno de ser presentado y consumido.

Dichosa por el primer logro conseguido, observó la hora y frunció el ceño, le quedaba el tiempo justo para preparar la cena y arreglar su aspecto rápidamente antes de la llegada de su invitado especial.

-Bien, empecemos con esto –dijo en voz alta tomando las verduras para lavarlas y posteriormente llevarlas al fuego-. Ahora, mientras esto se cocina debo preparar el resto de los ingredientes ¿no?

Respirando hondo, se dispuso a elegir cuál sería el mejor recipiente para recibir la preparación que tenía en mente.

-Éste –dijo triunfante al momento que tomaba una fuente cuadrada de gran tamaño-, si logro hacer algo comestible, él querrá una buena cantidad –sonrió-. Lo haré, lograré hacer que este plato sea realmente comestible.

Pasado el tiempo de cocción, se acercó a las verduras como si éstas estuvieran provistas de las peores armas que pudieran existir y apunto de atacarla.

-Cálmate, son sólo verduras, no te dañarán Akane –se dijo para infundirse valor. Apagó el fuego y tomó el recipiente-. ¡Diablos! –exclamó llevándose ambas manos cerca de los labios para soplarlas mientras corría a abrir la llave del agua fría-. Las verduras no me harán daño… ¡pero esa cacerola asesina sí!

Pasado el dolor que le provocara el haber tomado el asa caliente de la cacerola, volvió al ataque, esta vez, provista de un par de paños para evitar el calor.

-Debí haber prestado mayor atención a las indicaciones que siempre me dio Kasumi –se dijo mientras dejaba escurrir el agua caliente de las verduras.

Luego y con mucho cuidado comenzó a cortar en pequeños trozos las verdes hojas.

-Freír el ajo y la cebolla –leyó en el libro abierto- y mientras tanto, ¿qué hago con esto?… humm, supongo que no pasará nada si lo dejo aparte.

Puso los ingredientes que se le indicaban en otra cacerola y comenzó a hacer lo que decía el libro, pero al no regular el fuego, el aceite comenzó a salpicar quemando sus manos, por lo que maldijo para sus adentro y retrocedió amedrentada por los pequeños trocitos de cebolla que saltaban dentro del aceite hirviendo.

-No puedo –susurró acariciando una de sus manos para mitigar el dolor de la quemadura. Observó la cocina y luego la hora-. ¡No me daré por vencida! –exclamó con decisión, luego estrujó su delantal para inspirarse valor y se encaminó a contraatacar al aceite que seguía chisporroteando.

Con cautela se acercó a la cocina y con dificultad, bajó la intensidad del fuego. Sonrió al comprobar que el aceite dejaba de bullir.

-Si puedo, lo invité a cenar y prepararé esa cena cueste lo que cueste.

Media hora después, tenía todo listo para llevar la fuente al horno. Observó una vez más la hora y se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Veinte minutos para que llegue… y todavía me falta decorar un poco la sala y arreglarme –dijo observando su aspecto, enfocó su vista en su creación y sonrió complacida-, pero al menos esto salió bien después de todo.

Se sacó el delantal que estaba usando rápidamente y emprendió una loca carrera, primero rumbo a la sala en donde terminó de arreglar los cubiertos y los detalles de una mesa digna del mejor restaurante, luego fue el turno de su aspecto. Tomó un baño rápido y se fue a su habitación en donde se cambió de ropa, para lucir un sencillo y sobrio vestido en un color azul, arregló algo su cabello y bajó de vuelta a la cocina. Estaba a punto de encender el horno para introducir la fuente en él, cuando el llamado a la puerta hizo que su corazón se agitara.

Sonriendo, introdujo rápidamente la fuente al horno y corrió para darle la bienvenida a su invitado. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su esposo, impecablemente vestido con ropa informal, sonriéndole mientras le entregaba un ramillete de sencillos narcisos.

-¿Me adelanté? –preguntó, ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras aspiraba el aroma de las flores.

-No, llegas justo a tiempo.

Él se acercó y le robó un beso que ella se apresuró en interrumpir.

-Te ves preciosa –dijo mientras dejaba que su esposa lo condujera a al interior de la casa.

-Gracias –contestó ella soltándole la mano que había mantenido tomada-, tú no te ves tan mal.

Él rió con el comentario y se descalzó, mientras ella se dirigía a la sala, Ranma la siguió y se sorprendió gratamente al ver el cambio en la mesa en la que él tantas veces había degustado los alimentos que preparaba la maternal Kasumi.

-Flores, velas… se me hace que algo estás tramando Akane.

-Te dije que tenía preparado algo especial.

-¿Celebramos algo?

-¿Te parece poco el que estemos juntos? –contestó ella con otra pregunta, él sonrió.

-Me parece un motivo más que suficiente –dijo acercándose a su esposa. Ella aceptó su demandante beso, pero al cabo de unos momentos, se separó asustada.

-Lo siento –dijo de forma abrupta-, debo volver a la cocina… tú ponte cómodo por favor –terminó de decir atropelladamente mientras corría rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó.

-No, te aseguro que no tardaré demasiado –contestó ella.

Ranma sonrió y se dispuso a inspeccionar los alrededores. En su inspección descubrió que la normalmente inquieta mascota de Akane permanecía acurrucada en un rincón, observándolo con resignación.

-¿Ryo? Ven muchacho, ¿qué sucede? –el perro se levantó y se acercó a su amigo moviendo su cola de forma amistosa-, eso amigo, así está mejor.

Estaba acariciando al perro cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Akane, ¿quieres que vaya a ver quién es?

-_Te lo agradecería_ –se escuchó a lo lejos.

El joven avanzó hasta la puerta seguido muy de cerca por Ryo, en cuanto abrió, el perro comenzó a ladrar en forma desafiante y tratando de atacar al visitante.

Ranma se sorprendió de encontrar a un hombre entrado en años que lo observaba más sorprendido aun. Fue la oportunidad que encontró Ryo para atacar al desagradable individuo.

-¡Maldito seas perro del demonio! –exclamó el hombre sacudiendo su pierna con fuerza para soltarla del apretado agarre que ejercía el furioso perro-, ¡quítate, quítate!

-¡Ryo! –llamó Ranma con voz autoritaria, el shiba inu se detuvo y lo observó sumisamente-, déjalo, ven acá –el can obedeció, no sin antes gruñirle un par de veces a su presa-. ¿Qué deseas?

-Busco… necesito hablar con la señorita Akane.

-Está ocupada –contestó en forma tajante, ya recuperado de la primera impresión-, ¿es algo importante?

-Lo de todos los meses –dijo por respuesta de forma nerviosa-, el señor la está esperando.

-¿Kuno está aquí? –preguntó ocultando todo rasgo de incomodidad.

-Como siempre, me mandó a asegurarme de que ese estúpido perro fuera encerrado –dijo indicando al perro que permanecía al lado de Ranma.

-Pues dile a tu señor que Akane no podrá atenderlo esta vez, Sasuke.

-Oh, no puedo, el plazo se vence hoy –sonrió.

-¿Qué plazo?

-Sasuke, has tardado demasiado, ¿ya está encerrada esa bestia?

El hombre que había dicho la frase se quedó pasmado al ver en la puerta de la casa a la persona que jamás hubiera pensado volver a ver, menos en esa casa.

-¿Saotome?

-Kuno –musitó Ranma, la mirada ensombrecida y esa repulsión que siempre había sentido por el kendoísta recorriendo su interior-. No puedo decir que me alegra volver a verte.

-Yo tampoco –contestó él acercándose, mientras Ryo comenzaba a gruñir tras Ranma-. Controla al perro.

-Tranquilo, no te hará nada estando conmigo.

-Veo que eres su amigo.

-Más que eso –respondió con una mirada de advertencia-, creo que ha llegado a considerarme su dueño ahora que estoy junto a mi esposa –terminó de decir remarcando sus últimas palabras.

-Tu esposa –musitó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kuno?, estamos ocupados y estás interrumpiendo.

-¿Desde cuándo estás con ella? –quiso saber ignorando la pregunta de Ranma.

-Eso no te importa, ahora dime qué es lo que quieres.

-Debo hablarlo con mi dulce Akane –contestó con ironía.

Ranma lo observó con rencor y su puño derecho se cerró automáticamente; además de resultarle repulsivo, comprobaba que odiaba al individuo.

-Es lo mismo que hables conmigo a que lo hagas con mi dulce esposa –contestó sin poderse contener. Sentía que Kuno lo estaba provocando y muy a su pesar, él estaba dispuesto a responder a sus provocaciones.

-Oh, bien, tú ganas –dijo como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto-. Supongo que te dijo que soy la persona que le ayudó a salvar esta casona, así que vengo a cumplir con el acuerdo.

-Eso es todo, dinero.

-Por hoy sí, ya que estás tú aquí no creo que ella quiera acompañarme como lo hace siempre –insinuó maliciosamente. Había madurado y había aprendido que a veces, los ataques verbales eran mucho más efectivos que los ataques físicos.

El sirviente que había escuchado todo desde el principio se sorprendió, pero luego se atemorizó cuando fue testigo de la tensión que experimentaba el cuerpo de Ranma.

Ranma estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién era Ranma?

La joven palideció nada más llegar al lado de su esposo y contemplar la escena.

-¡Hola querida Akane! –dijo Kuno con soltura-, vengo a nuestra cita de todos los meses.

-Tatewaki –murmuró ella sintiendo que la tierra se abría a sus pies. Su esposo parpadeó un par de veces al ser conciente del cambio en la forma de dirigirse a él-. Pensé que no vendrías hasta el lunes.

-No quería hacerte esperar –contestó sonriente.

-Voy… voy a buscar tu… ahora regreso –dijo con nerviosismo, reingresando a la casa. Su esposo la miró de soslayo e intentó cerrar la puerta.

-¿No me invitarás a pasar? –dijo Kuno dando un paso hacia delante.

-No –contestó Ranma de forma tajante, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse.

"_Recurrí... yo pedí prestada una buena cantidad de dinero a una persona para pagar la deuda de papá con el Banco..."_ El recuerdo de aquella conversación vino de improviso a su mente. _"Esta persona ha sido comprensiva pero todo tiene un límite…"_

-Debí imaginarlo –se dijo murmurando las palabras con rabia contenida-, este idiota era el único que podía… pero es cierto, todo tiene un límite.

Avanzó con paso decidido buscando a su esposa, seguramente la encontraría en su habitación, así que fue allí donde subió. Abrió la puerta de la recamara sin golpear y vio que la chica le daba la espalda, concentrada en cerrar un sobre.

-Akane –llamó con una voz profunda que se escuchó como si estuviera enfadado. Ella lo observó temerosa por una fracción de segundo antes de hablar.

-Iba a decírtelo –dijo con un hilo de voz-, juro que iba a hacerlo esta noche… la deuda ha disminuido bastante y…

-¿Cuánto le debes a ese idiota?

-Ranma…

-¿Cuánto? –exigió saber.

-Lo suficiente como para que todavía esté en condiciones de quitarme el dojo –reconoció amargamente enfocando la vista en el piso.

-Y no me lo contaste –dijo él con frustración-, dejaste que pasaran todos estos meses y no me dejaste ayudarte sabiendo que puedo hacerlo, que no me costaría nada hacerlo.

-No… no quise mezclar las cosas, yo…

-¡Por todos los dioses Akane, soy tu esposo! –exclamó interrumpiéndola.

-¡Y estábamos separados! –se defendió ella con la voz en grito-. Estábamos separados Ranma, no podía ir y decirte: Hey Ranma, me darías algo de dinero para pagar la deuda que tengo con Tatewaki.

_-"Sigue siendo la misma orgullosa y terca chica de siempre"_ –pensó mientras digería las palabras. Una punzada de incertidumbre se instauró dentro de su corazón al darse cuenta por segunda vez de la familiaridad con la que ella llamaba al sujeto ahora-. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Tatewaki? –preguntó con temor no muy bien disimulado.

La indignación que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento se difuminó con rapidez al escuchar la pregunta de su esposo y ver su semblante abatido y preocupado.

_-"No… esto no va bien_ –se dijo para sí-, _él piensa que yo y Kuno… Estuvieron por lo menos cinco minutos solos, tiempo suficiente para que le haya hecho creer…"_, las palabras de Kuno vinieron a su mente "querida Akane", "nuestra cita de todos los meses".

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? –inquirió alarmada.

-¿Tenía algo que decirme? –contestó él arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Es un ser venenoso y repugnante en quien no confío –contestó-. Le digo Tatewaki porque insistió en que así lo hiciera a los pocos meses de nuestro acuerdo. Siempre insiste en salir conmigo pero yo nunca he accedido, sabe que nunca lo haría, así que se conforma con venir todos los meses acompañado por Sasuke, retira su dinero y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, se va.

-Ha sido más que insistente alguna vez –preguntó su esposo apretando uno de sus puños.

-Nunca se ha propasado conmigo, si a eso te refieres –dijo ella esquivando la mirada azulada que estaba segura, se encontraba fija en su persona-. Sabe que no le conviene, sería un escándalo y… quizá aun teme a mis golpes –sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien –contestó él secamente.

Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta y pasó por el lado de su esposo sin atreverse a enfrentarlo.

-Voy a darle esto, es lo que quiere para irse de aquí.

-No –dijo él, tomándola de su antebrazo para detenerla-. Yo le entregaré este sobre y me aseguraré de que esto acabe aquí y ahora. Kuno tendrá que aceptar el pago total de tu deuda con él.

-¿Qué harás?

-El lunes a primera hora, el dojo será tuyo nuevamente, Akane.

-No puedes, es mí responsabilidad y…

-Eres mi esposa, entiéndelo de una vez –la interrumpió él con molestia en la voz, luego suspiró y comenzó a avanzar-. Hay veces en las que pienso que realmente no te gusta la idea de estar casada conmigo –terminó de decir al momento que bajaba a grandes zancadas las escaleras.

Ella quedó atrás, impactada por las últimas palabras que él le había dedicado. ¿Realmente pensaba eso? ¿Realmente creía que ella no quería ese matrimonio?

_-"Fui yo quien siempre le solicitó el divorcio, fui yo quien no quiso hacer público nuestro matrimonio en la empresa, fui yo la que no aceptó su ayuda a pesar de que me lo propuso hace tiempo… y soy yo quien siempre tiene dudas_ –pensó mientras bajaba a paso lento las escaleras, conteniendo los deseos de llorar-. _Tiene razón, yo siempre he puesto las dificultades y…"_

No pudo continuar con su análisis de la situación, porque al llegar a la cocina vio como toda una tarde de esfuerzo y dedicación se estaba quemando en el horno de la cocina por culpa del inoportuno Tatewaki Kuno.

Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar las lágrimas en un llanto silencioso y desesperado. No lloraba por la comida estropeada, más bien lo hacia por lo que acababa de entender, las palabras de su esposo le habían hecho comprender que él la amaba, pero si ella no era capaz de demostrarle que confiaba en él y que lucharía por su relación, él terminaría decepcionándose y todo lo bello que habían conseguido en ese reencuentro se destruiría tal y como se estaba destruyendo ese platillo en ese momento.

-Akane, ese idiota ya se ha… -Ranma se interrumpió alarmado al verla apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta- ¿Qué sucede, Akane? Estás llorando.

Ella no contestó y él comprendió, o creyó comprender lo que sucedía al observar la cocina de la casa. Rápidamente se acercó al horno y apagó el fuego, observó a su esposa y le sonrió.

-Sé cuanto te has esforzado hoy Akane… -se interrumpió alarmado al observar cómo su esposa lloraba con mayor angustia. Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos- Akane, ¿qué sucede?, no puedes estar así sólo por la cena.

-Abrázame… por favor –pidió entre sollozos.

Él obedeció y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza al ser conciente de la desesperación con la que su esposa le devolvía ese abrazo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro azulado de ella para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué sucede Akane?

Ella inspiró profundamente y trató de calmarse.

-No quiero que pienses… que yo no quiero estar casada contigo Ranma –dijo finalmente controlando el llanto-, siempre fue y será mi mayor sueño y si no lo he demostrado lo suficiente yo…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió él apartándola un poco de sí-, yo sigo siendo un tonto que no sabe cómo comportarse o qué decir.

-Pero tienes razón, yo no te he demostrado que esto es importante para mí.

-Lo has hecho Akane. Lo que pasó hace un momento y lo que dije fue porque… todavía siento celos –reconoció. Ella lo observó asombrada-, siempre voy a sentir celos de alguien que se te acerque con segundas intenciones.

-Pero Kuno y yo nunca… yo no podría.

-Yo lo sé y perdóname por ser un idiota. Tal vez me comporto así porque nunca encuentro las palabras para decirte lo importante que eres, lo importante que siempre has sido para mí… aun cuando sólo eras mi amiga y venías en mi ayuda, aunque yo no te lo pidiera.

-Tú también lo hacías –dijo en un suspiro, totalmente hechizada por esa mirada azul cobalto que brillaba con intensidad.

-Porque sólo cuando tú estás segura, yo me siento seguro y porque comprendí que sin ti mi vida no tiene ningún sentido.

Ella sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-Acabas de encontrar las palabras perfectas, Ranma –dijo acariciando el rostro de su esposo-. Lo de Kuno…

-Eso ya no tiene importancia –le volvió a interrumpir-. Llegamos a un acuerdo y no te molestará más.

-Sí, pero quiero aclararte las cosas tal y como fueron.

-No es necesario, Akane, yo confío en ti.

-Entonces, ¿estaremos bien?

-Estaremos bien –afirmó él-. Escúchame Akane, aparezca quien aparezca con rumores o afirmaciones extrañas, tu opinión es la única que para mí cuenta. Confío en ti y por mi parte, lucharé hasta el final para que nadie venga a destruir nuestro mundo privado, este mundo que es sólo nuestro.

Ella asintió y volvió a abrazarse a su esposo.

-Bueno, esto tenía pensado hacerlo después de la cena pero creo que ahora es el momento indicado –dijo Ranma apartándose de ella-. No soy bueno para esto así que seré breve, cásate conmigo, Akane –ella lo miró extrañada y luego soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Pero si ya estamos casados Ranma, ¿cómo podríamos casarnos de nuevo?

-Podemos porque sólo estamos casados por las leyes civiles, así que me parece una buena idea el que preparemos una boda como le hubiera gustado a tu padre y así, a nadie le quedaría ninguna duda de que eres mi esposa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Lo dudas? Piénsalo Akane, sería lo mejor para salir de todo este lío de la separación y el reencuentro, además, serviría para que no tengamos más problemas con Kasumi y sus hijos –ella se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada de su esposo-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Sí –dijo con convicción-, por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces, esperaremos que pasen las fiestas de fin de año, aprovecharemos que tu hermana viene también por esas fechas y nos casaremos en enero.

-Enero es demasiado pronto –dijo asombrada.

-No para mí –contestó él-. Ahora, ¿cenaremos o no? –preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema y dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la cocina.

-La cena se quemó –dijo en un susurro.

Él pareció no tomarle importancia a las palabras de su esposa y abrió la puerta del horno, sacó el recipiente maldiciendo en voz alta ya que éste todavía se encontraba caliente. Luego cortó un trozo con un cuchillo y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Deberías probarlo –dijo apenas degustó la preparación-. No está nada mal –sonrió- sólo se quemó en las orillas y el fondo, creo que sacándolo con cuidado podemos comerlo.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo acercándose, asombrada por la delicadeza de su esposo.

-Sí Akane, esto está muy bueno a pesar del 'accidente' que por cierto, no fue tu culpa.

La joven mujer sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las palabras de su esposo y observando complacida cómo él trataba de cortar trozos similares para luego dejarlos sobre los platos.

-_"Tú también eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida Ranma. Me ensañaste a vivir nuevamente y volviste justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba_ –se dijo para sí mientras lo observaba con ternura-. _Yo también haré todo lo posible para que nadie pueda destruir nuestro mundo particular_".

-¡Hey! –llamó fingiendo molestia-, ¿no piensas ayudarme? Si no lo haces me comeré todo yo solo.

Ella rió y se acercó al lado de su esposo para ayudarle a servir los platos.

Finalmente y a pesar de todos los problemas inesperados que habían tenido aquella tarde, ambos cenarían la comida preparada con tanto amor por Akane y con la promesa de luchar contra todo para que nadie volviera a tratar de destruir su mundo color de rosas, ese mundo con el cual ambos habían soñado y que por fin habían concretado después de tantos años.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos meses para subir un nuevo capítulo T_T

De verdad no fue mi intención demorar tanto en continuar la historia… uno que otro problema ha sido el causante de tanto retraso, mil disculpas a todos quienes siguen esta historia.

2.-Bueno, el capítulo no estuvo tan interesante en mi opinión, pero sirve como introducción a lo que viene en un futuro próximo.

Quiero hacer una especie de "fe de erratas". A quienes leyeron el pequeño avance que colgué en el blog, decirles que luego de leer el capítulo terminado me dí cuenta de que había pasado más de un mes cronológicamente desde que Ranma quisiera romper el contrato, así que la cápsula quedó con un pequeño error en el comienzo, nada que altere la historia en todo caso.

3.-Como la música es fundamental en mis escritos, quiero hacer mención a la canción que mantuve de fondo durante gran parte de la creación de este capítulo. Una canción muy linda que es de todo mi gusto: "You make me feel brand new" de la banda británica Simply Red (sí, son un poco antiguos, pero a mi me gustan algunas canciones de ellos). Esta canción en particular la encuentro preciosa, así que si no la conocen y quieren buscarla, creo que no se arrepentirán.

4.-Agradecimientos… Cómo no hacerlo si son sus reviews los que me hacen seguir dándole vida a mis historias. En esta oportunidad quiero agradecer de todo corazón a _**ivonne-18, Akima-06, Nia06, Shakka DV, Marina, ranmamaniaca, amafle, KohanaSaotome, Sele, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, Marce, Pao, Sofi, Ara, Rankanema**_ (Muchas gracias por el review ^^, bueno, hago lo que puedo para seguir creando, espero te siga gustando la historia. Un beso ^^), _**milk goku, Caro, Sonia**_ (Gracias por tus palabras linda, en verdad que me hace muy feliz el recibirlas. Besos ^^), _**ayu-charm, orochi**_ (Gracias como siempre por dejar tu opinión ^^ y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo durante los acontecimientos pasados en mi país, es un gesto muy noble el que te acordaras de mí. ¡Gracias! ^^), _**ELOWYN3, blandy**_ (Gracias por opinar, lo siento por demorar tanto esta vez. Espero no volver a hacerlo. Gracias, gracias ^^), _**TheJoKernEt, Dark-Yuki01**_ (por todos tus reviews ^^) y _**usaguitendo-saotome**_.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de opinar en esta historia, saben que con sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y siempre me ayudan a mejorar ^^

4.-Un beso a todos y será hasta una próxima actualización.

Qué estén muy bien, saludos y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	18. Preparativos para una fecha especial

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)"**

Capitulo XVIII

"**Preparativos para una fecha especial"**

Las últimas hojas de los árboles caían y se amontonaban en el césped dándole un aspecto melancólico pero bello a la vez al jardín de la gran casona Tendo.

Las tonalidades de las hojas eran variadas pasando del marrón oscuro al rojo cobrizo y el amarillo opaco, todas contrastando con la superficie de color verde en donde se encontraban y esto complementado por los últimos rayos del sol de aquel día, le daban ese toque casi mágico al lugar.

Contemplando aquel familiar paisaje se encontraba la joven mujer de cortos cabellos azulados sentada de medio lado en la veranda de la casa, el mismo lugar que tantas y tantas veces había ocupado su padre durante años.

El invierno no tardaría en llegar y ese día de fines de otoño era uno de los pocos en los cuales el frío remitía, dando paso a un clima medianamente templado el cual disfrutar.

La mujer suspiró y enfocó su vista en el árbol más joven que ornamentaba el cuidado jardín, un árbol de cerezo que ella misma había plantado hacía seis años atrás.

La pequeña ramita que había conseguido comprar se había aferrado al terreno que ella había escogido para que creciera y con el paso de los años se había convertido en un árbol joven que ya había dado sus primeros frutos y que se pavoneaba ante su compañera, otro árbol de la misma especie pero ya adulto.

Sonrió melancólicamente al imaginar dentro del árbol adulto al espíritu de su madre recriminándole por alguna jugarreta o mala acción al cerezo más pequeño, quien seguramente lloraría a mares por el regaño, igual como lo hubiera hecho su padre en vida.

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza y cerró los ojos dejando que la tibieza de los últimos rayos del pálido sol de otoño acariciara su rostro.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres de la relación que mantenía con Ranma? ¿Estarían contentos de saber que por fin estaban juntos? Ella creía que sí, ya que aquello era lo único que parecía importarle a su padre cuando ambos eran solo unos adolescentes; "las escuelas deben unirse", parecía como si lo estuviera escuchando decirle esa frase una y otra vez.

_-"Finalmente, tus deseos se hicieron realidad, padre_ –se dijo para sí misma-, _pero ya no hay nadie que de clases en el dojo"._

Se estremeció con la ráfaga de viento frío que se levantó de pronto y que consiguió que un remolino de hojas secas se elevara del césped para luego caer en desorden en el mismo lugar.

Una risita cantarina escapó de sus labios; quizá era la forma que tenía su padre para hacerle ver que no le importaban mayormente las clases en el dojo, sino que ella fuera feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

"_Akane, tú misma me has hecho cambiar mi forma de pensar. Ahora lo que más quisiera en el mundo, es que hagas lo que piensas que es lo mejor para ti y si para eso debes renunciar a algunas cosas, entonces hazlo. Quiero que seas feliz, hija. Prométeme que pase lo que pase, tratarás de ser feliz"._

La chica exhaló un suspiro recordando una de las últimas conversaciones que había mantenido con su padre antes de su muerte y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Soy feliz, papá –murmuró de forma queda-, soy muy feliz.

No supo cuándo había llegado a su lado; tan absorta en sus emociones y pensamientos estaba que no lo había visto ni escuchado acercarse hasta que fue conciente de la reconfortante tibieza que le proporcionaba la manta que él había puesto sobre sus hombros, arropándola con cariño.

-Te enfermarás si sigues aquí sin abrigo –dijo observándola con inquietud.

-No tengo frío –contestó ella tratando de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de su esposo.

Ranma se sentó a su lado y apoyó ambas manos tras de sí, fingiendo naturalidad y despreocupación, pero ciertamente se encontraba realmente inquieto por el comportamiento de su esposa.

Los estados de melancolía y tristeza en los que parecía caer frecuentemente durante la última semana habían llamado su atención. Ella intentaba comportarse de una forma normal fingiendo muchas veces que todo estaba bien, pero él la conocía y estaba seguro de que algo le sucedía, algo que la entristecía y que no dejaba que ella fuera la misma Akane de siempre.

-Después te arrepentirás de haber rechazado mis cuidados si te enfermas –dijo con sorna-. Deberías agradecer el que un hombre como yo se preocupe tanto por ti.

Un sollozo ahogado fue lo que recibió por respuesta por lo que se alarmó y quiso abrazarla de inmediato, pero no sabía si con ello contribuiría a que su esposa se distanciara aun más de él. Finalmente, optó por preguntar tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

-¿Qué sucede, Akane?

Ella se llevó una de sus manos al rostro y limpió las lágrimas que había dejado escapar silenciosamente.

-Nada, son sólo tonterías –contestó esbozando una tenue sonrisa para enfrentarle.

-No pueden ser tonterías si estás llorando –rebatió él frunciendo el ceño mientras acariciaba el rostro pálido de su esposa.

Akane atrapó la mano de su esposo con la de ella e inclinó el rostro cerrando sus ojos.

-No debes preocuparte, se me pasará.

-Quiero saber por qué estás así, qué es lo que te pone triste, Akane. Creo que merezco saberlo –demandó.

Ella suspiró y se separó un poco de su esposo enfocando su vista al frente. Luego de un momento de obstinado silencio, comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

-Pensaba en mi padre –reconoció débilmente, casi como si estuviera hablando sola. Subió sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas-. El martes que pasó fue su aniversario.

Se sintió fatal. Era por eso y él no lo sabía, tampoco había estado con ella en ese momento. Era en esas circunstancias cuando odiaba la empresa y su absorbente puesto en ella.

Recordaba que el día mencionado por Akane, él había tenido que ausentarse para sostener unas reuniones en el sur del país, de hecho, no tan solo el día martes, también el miércoles. Por tanto se habían comunicado solamente por teléfono y ya la había notado triste.

Así pues, viernes por la tarde, casi noche y descubría que no había estado con su esposa en el momento en que seguramente, ella más necesitaba de su apoyo y cariño.

-Lo siento –susurró abrazando casi con temor a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Ella bajó las piernas y se acomodó en el abrazo que le brindaba su esposo sintiéndose reconfortada.

-Está bien –dijo suspirando con posterioridad-. Ya pasó y siento mucho el haberte preocupado por nada.

-No digas eso –contestó acercándola más hacia sí-, debí estar aquí, contigo. Sé que le extrañas, sé lo importante que era el señor Tendo para ti y...

-Ambos sabemos que no podías ausentarte de esas reuniones, Ranma –interrumpió ella.

-Por eso no me dijiste nada –le recriminó-. Siempre el trabajo es más importante.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó estrechando todavía más el abrazo con su esposo.

-Kasumi me acompañó a la ceremonia y fue mejor así –comentó-. Para cuando se celebre el obon estaremos juntos.

-Hmmm –contestó él, todavía recriminándose por no haber podido acompañarla.

-Ya nada se puede hacer, Ranma. Es mejor continuar adelante.

-Pero era un momento importante que me perdí por estar trabajando –dijo totalmente fastidiado-. ¿Qué pasaría si por estar trabajando me pierdo el nacimiento de mi hijo?

Ella lo observó con una mirada soñadora y totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Tu hijo? –preguntó sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

-¿Tú no quieres tener hijos? –contestó él con otra pregunta, tratando de controlar la ansiedad y el temor de una respuesta negativa.

-Por supuesto que quiero tener hijos, Ranma, es sólo que… -se interrumpió y se acurrucó nuevamente en el abrazo de su esposo-, me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Ah –contestó él, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

Y es que todavía le costaba creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, se encontraba totalmente enamorado de la mujer que había creído perdida para siempre y era feliz a su lado, demasiado feliz para su experiencia personal y eso era lo más extraño de esos meses.

Luego de un momento en el cual ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía mutua, Akane volvió a hablar calmadamente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nuestros padres pasaban horas aquí mismo jugando sus eternas partidas de shōgi?

-Sí –contestó él sonriendo de medio lado-, y luego, algo siempre interrumpía la partida y papá terminaba haciendo trampa.

Ella sonrió.

-Eran buenos tiempos –dijo en un susurro-, creo que fue la mejor época en la vida de papá y en la mía también… hasta ahora –terminó de decir.

-La mía también –musitó él acariciando los sedosos cabellos de su esposa, mientras se deleitaba con el perfume que expelían éstos.

Un nuevo momento de silencio se produjo para luego ser interrumpido por Ranma.

-Podría permanecer aquí sentado durante horas –comentó tras un suspiro-, al igual que nuestros padres pero sólo si te quedaras así conmigo, abrazada a mí.

-Yo también –dijo ella después de soltar una risita cristalina-, yo también –repitió-, pero debemos entrar, está oscureciendo y comienza a refrescar.

-Sí, creo que el invierno este año será más frío de lo que fue el año anterior.

-No importa –contestó poniéndose de pie-, sea frío o no lo sea, será agradable.

Él la quedó mirando de forma interrogante mientras se ponía de pie, ella sólo se encogió de hombros de una forma bastante infantil.

-Estaremos juntos, ¿no? –sonrió para luego dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa.

Ranma la siguió con la mirada y sonrió al tiempo que negaba con un movimiento de cabeza. Cerró la contra ventana y avanzó tras los pasos de su esposa al interior de la casa con la intención de continuar aquella conversación, pero ella interrumpió sus intensiones cambiando de tema con brusquedad.

-¿Me acompañarías de compras mañana? –dijo con naturalidad.

-¿De compras? –contestó él con otra pregunta, totalmente confundido.

-Sí, la llegada del invierno significa una sola cosa –dijo con total propiedad y luego suspiró ante la mirada confundida que le regalaba su esposo-. Regalos, Ranma –dijo por respuesta, pero al ver que él todavía parecía no entender, se cruzó de brazos e inclino su rostro a un lado para terminar de explicar la situación-, ¿Navidad?

-¡Oh, Navidad! –dijo Ranma golpeándose la frente con una de sus manos-, lo había olvidado.

-Pues yo no y no quiero tener que andar a última hora comprando obsequios, así que mañana me parece un buen día para ir de compras. Pero si no quieres…

-Te acompaño –le interrumpió.

-¡Estupendo!, ahora iré a darle de comer a Ryo y luego prepararé algo para nosotros –sonrió.

-Te ayudo –dijo él.

Ella volvió a sonreírle y se encaminó a la cocina seguida por su mascota.

_-"Diablos, Navidad_ –pensó el joven observando cómo su esposa desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina-, _¡Navidad!... y yo no tengo idea de qué demonios regalarle a Akane. Si le pidiera ayuda a mamá… no, no creo que sea una buena opción y si; no tampoco eso funcionará, tal vez Kasumi o Nabiki o tal vez… ¿por qué no?, tal vez sea un buen regalo…_

-Ranma, ¿vas a ayudarme?

-Voy enseguida –dijo el joven caminando apresuradamente mientras sonreía mentalmente al decidir uno de los regalos que le daría a su esposa por Navidad, quizá no el más importante, pero sin duda muy significativo.

_**R & A**_

Jamás pensó que al decir 'te acompaño' estaría condenado a seguirla por infinidad de tiendas, cargando bolsas y más bolsas llenas de envoltorios de colores, mientras su esposa se detenía cada cinco minutos a observar con dedicación casi exclusiva los escaparates de las tiendas tratando de decidir si dentro del local encontraría lo que andaba buscando.

Las vitrinas del comercio ya se encontraban todas decoradas casi en exceso con los típicos motivos navideños, pero él agradecía que al centro comercial todavía no se le ocurriera poner como música de ambientación, la monótona melodía de los villancicos que seguramente sería la tónica de aquellos días.

-Creo que aquí podré encontrar algo para Kasumi –dijo la joven de cortos cabellos azulados alegremente.

-Es la cuarta vez que dices lo mismo –comentó su esposo observándola con una cómica expresión de niño aburrido en el rostro.

-Te prometo que saldremos de aquí con el regalo perfecto para mi hermana.

-Eso espero, porque supongo que te quedan compras por hacer.

-Supones bien –contestó ella-. Faltan Nabiki, Shaomei, tus padres, Tofú, Kahori y…

-¿Qué? –dijo al ver que ella no tenía la intención de seguir enumerando las personas que faltaba por comprarles su regalo.

-Nada, es mejor que entremos –dijo girando sobre sus talones para ingresar al local comercial.

-¿Es necesario un regalo para cada persona? –preguntó él, siguiéndola con resignación.

-Para mí sí lo es –dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada lo que pensaba podía ser un buen regalo para su hermana mayor-, no importa qué sea, o si es grande o pequeño, lo que importa es que te dedicaste a buscarlo especialmente para esa persona que quieres.

Él la observó avanzar con decisión hacia el interior de la tienda y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Luego de quince minutos en los que sólo la vio ir de un lado a otro frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar lo que realmente buscaba, la escuchó dar un grito de alegría mientras batía palmas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó asustado.

-¡Mira! –le indicó ella hacia un escaparate.

-¿Eso es lo que le regalarás a Kasumi?

-No, bobo –dijo acercándose para tomar el objeto que observaba con tanta alegría- y no se lo regalaré sólo yo, recuerda que haremos estos obsequios juntos, como el matrimonio que somos.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que te emociona tanto?

-Esto –dijo mostrándole una sencilla bola de cristal que en su interior tenía unos renos y un trineo en el cual se veía a un regordete anciano vestido de rojo con una bolsa llena de regalos tras él.

-¿Eso? –preguntó Ranma enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Sí –contestó ella agitando la bola para luego volver a sostenerla en sus manos mientras observaba emocionada los diminutos trocitos de espuma caer sobre el trineo simulando ser nieve-, tuve una igual cuando era pequeña, fue un regalo de mamá –dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-Déjame verla –dijo Ranma tomando el objeto en sus manos. Lo observó por todos lados y giró la pieza que hacía falta para que la dicha de su esposa fuera completa.

-¡Tiene música! –exclamó Akane recibiendo la pequeña bola de manos de su esposo.

-¿No te diste cuenta?

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza sin dejar de observar el objeto como si se tratara de la joya más valiosa del mundo.

-Sí, es muy parecida –dijo finalmente-. Nabiki debería reponérmela algún día, fue ella quien la rompió –terminó de decir, dejando el objeto en su lugar.

-¿No vas a llevarla?

-¿Para qué? –contestó con otra pregunta.

-No lo sé, para tu sobrina o para ti.

-No, te aseguro que a Kahori no le gustan este tipo de cosas –dijo mirando por última vez el estante donde descansaban las bolas de cristal de distintos modelos-. Allá –indicó luego con ánimos renovados-, allá estoy segura de que encontraremos el obsequio perfecto para Kasumi.

La joven mujer emprendió el camino por los pasillos de la tienda y Ranma la observó con diversión.

Era tan fácil para ella cambiar de tema de un momento a otro que a veces lo desconcertaba. Miró hacia el estante y sonrió al recordar el rostro ilusionado de su esposa contemplando una cosa tan sencilla como una típica y corriente bola de cristal con un Santa Claus dentro.

Cómo no amarla, se preguntó. Hizo la nota mental de la ubicación de la tienda y la estantería en donde se encontraban los objetos ordenados por modelo y luego siguió a su esposa al otro extremo de la tienda. Ya tendría tiempo de volver y asegurarse de que ella recibiera su esfera musical con nieve falsa para esa Navidad.

Con más bolsas de las que pretendían cargar y bastante pasada la hora normal para un almuerzo, la pareja hizo un alto para descansar y comer algo, ya que a Ranma nunca nadie le había dicho que salir de compras con una mujer podía llevar tanto tiempo y provocaría tanta hambre.

Así, el matrimonio eligió un discreto local de comida, bastante pequeño pero muy acogedor. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en una mesita alejada de la entrada y dejaron todas las bolsas en el piso del local.

Ranma se dedicó a leer lo que se ofrecía para degustar en el menú, mientras Akane sacaba un bolígrafo y comenzaba a tachar nombre tras nombre en un papel un poco arrugado.

El joven la observó un momento y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Nunca dejas nada al azar?

Ella le devolvió la mirada y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-No. Dime ¿qué crees que sucedería si olvidara a alguien importante?

-Nada.

-Cómo que nada, seguramente esa persona se sentiría muy mal y yo no tendría disculpas que darle, Ranma.

-Vaya, yo nunca me he preocupado mucho por esto de los regalos de Navidad.

-¿De verdad nunca en tu vida lo has hecho?

-No –contestó él observándola con profundidad por un instante-, aunque ahora que recuerdo, sólo una persona ha logrado que me preocupe por qué regalarle para esta fecha.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa divertida y una mirada llena de cariño, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y cruzó sus manos para descansar su rostro inclinado sobre sus manos.

-¿Y se puede saber quién fue esa persona? –preguntó siguiéndole el juego a su esposo.

-¿No te lo imaginas? –pregunto él.

-No.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento.

-¿Quién otra podría ser? –contestó con una media sonrisa en los labios, a ella le brillaron los ojos ilusionada con su respuesta-, mi madre, por supuesto.

Tuvo que contener la risotada que quiso escapar de sus labios al ser testigo del cambio en el rostro de su esposa ya que ahora, ella tenía una expresión de completo asombro y desencanto.

-Oh… claro –dijo bajando las manos para apoyarlas en la mesa.

-Eres tan crédula, Akane –dijo riendo y tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas-, por supuesto que no fue mi madre quien ha hecho que hasta me atemorice por no encontrar el regalo adecuado. Esa persona eres tú… aunque en esa época eras solo mi prometida.

Ella sonrió y fijó su vista en sus manos entrelazadas con las de su esposo.

-Me alegra saberlo –reconoció.

Él no pudo contestar porque en ese momento llegó una alegre jovencita a tomarles el pedido. Luego de que ordenaron y la jovencita los dejó solos, él creyó que era el momento de hacer la pregunta que desde hacía bastante tiempo quería hacerle a su esposa.

-Akane, ¿Nabiki ya te confirmó si vendrá a pasar las fiestas con ustedes?

-No todavía –contestó ella-, pero creo que sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que he estado pensando y me gustaría proponerle un trato.

-¿Tú? ¿Un trato a mi hermana? –inquirió realmente sorprendida.

-Sí –dijo enfocando su mirada directamente en los ojos de ella-, quiero preguntarle si estaría interesada en hacerse cargo de la Black Ryu –terminó de decir sin tapujos.

Ella permaneció en silencio, observándole como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

-Estas diciendo que quieres que Nabiki se haga cargo de tu empresa.

-Exactamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que es muy capaz de hacerlo, pienso que estaría contenta de volver a Japón al lado de sus hermanas, por lo que me has comentado su esposo también es muy capaz, pero fundamentalmente porque quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo para nosotros, Akane. Si tu hermana hubiese estado aquí el martes pasado, yo hubiera podido estar contigo en el aniversario de tu padre y no a kilómetros de distancia en una reunión tediosa y aburrida.

-En verdad piensas eso –dijo en un susurro.

-Sí y me gustaría hablarlo con Nabiki y su esposo cuando vengan para fin de año, pero antes quise hablarlo contigo ¿qué te parece?

-No lo sé, es un poco extraño y… ¿qué sucederá con la cláusula que tu mismo pusiste en mi contrato?

-¿Todavía piensas en eso? –preguntó de forma incrédula-. Akane, ¿crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, todavía tengo pensado hacer válida esa estúpida cláusula?

-Bueno, es una cláusula irrevocable y…

-Es una idiotez que se me ocurrió como única opción para retenerte a mi lado –le interrumpió él-. Creo que ahora no necesitaré de ese sucio truco ¿o sí?

-No –contestó ella sonrojándose-, perdona, no quise decir que desconfiaba de ti, es sólo que… me cuesta saltarme las reglas.

-Lo sé –respondió él enternecido por la ingenuidad de su esposa-. Ahora dime si piensas que Nabiki aceptará mi propuesta.

-Puede ser. Hace tiempo que ella dejó de trabajar activamente, pero creo que estaría contenta con un desafío como el encargarse de la Black Ryu.

-Entonces conversaré con ella apenas tenga oportunidad de hacerlo.

-El almuerzo de Navidad en casa de Kasumi sería una buena opción –reflexionó Akane en voz alta.

-¿Ya tenemos planes? –inquirió su esposo con diversión en la voz.

-Lo siento, no te lo había comentado. Es que Kasumi me dijo que nos invitaba para un almuerzo en su casa el día de Navidad, ya que pensó que querríamos pasar la nochebuena en casa de tus padres.

-Me parece bien –dijo dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda-, aunque la nochebuena no me gustaría pasarla con mis padres –terminó de decir con tranquilidad.

-¿No?

-No, creo que será una noche especial, así que me gustaría secuestrarte para estar los dos solos ese día.

-Por mí no hay problema –contestó ella con una sonrisa-. Será la primera Navidad que pasemos como matrimonio y debe ser especial.

-Será especial –complementó él-, sí, lo será.

Se quedó contemplando a su esposa mientras la jovencita que les había atendido dejaba el pedido sobre la mesa.

Era tan increíble todavía para él estar así de cerca de ella, compartiendo su vida y sintiéndose completamente feliz, que incluso ahora creía que se trataba de un sueño y que pronto despertaría.

La vio sonreírle en agradecimiento a la jovencita y le pareció que su corazón se encabritaba en su pecho, luego, la observó tomar con delicadeza y precisión los palillos para comenzar a degustar los alimentos.

_-"Se ve frágil e indefensa_ –pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño_-, no como la chica aguerrida y testaruda que conocí a los dieciséis. ¿Seré yo el único responsable de que hayas cambiado tu espíritu combativo, Akane?"_

-Vaya, estabas hambriento y ahora no piensas comer, Ranma –comentó la mujer observando de forma interrogante a su esposo.

-Claro que voy a hacerlo –contestó él saliendo de sus pensamientos, tomó los palillos y comenzó a llevarse los bocados a la boca.

_-"De cualquier modo, voy a tratar de solucionar eso_ –se dijo mientras le devolvía una mirada llena de cariño y una sonrisa a su esposa_-, y empezaré esta misma Navidad, con los famosos regalos. Si le doy un traje de entrenamiento nuevo, no podrá negarse a que practiquemos juntos y si todo resulta como quiero y Nabiki se hace cargo de la Black Ryu, en menos de un año estaremos dando clases en el dojo y el lugar volverá a ser lo que era años atrás … y Akane volverá a ser la de siempre"_.

Frente a él, Akane se hacía cuestionamientos que no estaban tan alejados de lo que su esposo se encontraba pensando en ese preciso momento, ya que para ella también era muy difícil elegir el regalo correcto para Ranma, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

_-"Veamos, queda poco más de un mes para Navidad y Shaomei me aseguró que las camisas llegarían de China la otra semana_ –pensaba mientras probaba pequeños bocados-, _dijo que se aseguraría de que fueran iguales a las que Ranma usaba en la adolescencia… sólo espero que él no se moleste o lo tome a ma_l –sonrió de forma nerviosa y enfocó su vista en el plato-. _No es que quiera cambiar su forma de vestir pero, sueño con verlo usar nuevamente esas prendas y si todo sale como él quiere, ya no tendrá la necesidad de utilizar esos trajes de empresario…"_

-¿Por qué tan callada? –preguntó Ranma interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su esposa.

-Por nada –dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Sigues pensando en el regalo de tu sobrina?

-Algo así –contestó con una media sonrisa-. Esto está bueno.

-Sí, está bastante bien.

Silencio nuevamente que fue aprovechado por Akane para seguir repasando mentalmente los obsequios que pretendía darle a su esposo para Navidad y es que al igual que Ranma, le parecía tan maravilloso el encontrarse viviendo esa realidad soñada que no quería que nada arruinara su mundo ideal.

_-"¿Le gustará el otro regalo?, no quiero que piense que deseo que vuelva a las competencias pero creo que la katana que mandé a confeccionar será un buen regalo, junto con los antiguos tratados que papá conservaba del __Musabetsu Kakutō__Ryū__… sí, esos pergaminos estarán en las mejores manos si se los obsequio_ –suspiró para luego llevarse un nuevo bocado a los labios-. _¡Diablos!, debo pasar uno de estos días a casa de Kasumi, he avanzado lo suficiente como para que ella me dé una opinión y Tofú me sirva de modelo."_

Una risita ahogada escapó de los labios de Akane, haciendo que Ranma la observara divertido.

-¿De qué te ríes? –quiso saber.

-De nada en especial, sólo recordé algo.

-¿Alguna travesura? –preguntó con picardía.

-No, yo no hago 'travesuras'.

-¿No?

-No –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, luego su rostro pareció iluminarse-. Ranma, tenemos que decidir en dónde pasaremos la Navidad ya.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?

-Si es mi casa no habrá ningún problema, pero si es en la tuya… -dejó la frase en el aire y le observó de forma acusadora.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué hice?

-Tú nada, pero creo que estoy en presencia de una especie de Grinch, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Un Grinch? –preguntó él sin entender.

-El personaje ficticio al que no le gusta la Navidad.

-¡Oye, a mí si me gusta la Navidad! –se defendió.

-¿De casualidad tienes adornos navideños? –inquirió ella apoyando su cuerpo sobre la mesa en una actitud amenazante.

-No, pero…

-¿Has decorado alguna vez tu apartamento con luces y un árbol de Navidad?

-Eso… eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo –se defendió un tanto intimidado por las preguntas de su esposa.

-Y apostaría a que si yo no te hubiera dicho que quería comprar los obsequios para tus padres, tú hubieras comprado cualquier cosa rápida el mismo día 24.

-Bueno, es que…

-¡Eso te convierte en una especie de Grinch! –apuntó triunfante-, y yo exijo que sea donde sea que pasemos la nochebuena, tengamos un lindo árbol de Navidad, con luces de colores, y guirnaldas, y esferas de cristal, y una estrella y… -se interrumpió al darse cuenta de la mirada profunda que le dedicaba Ranma- ¿Qué?, ¿qué tengo?

-Tienes a esta 'especie de Grinch' totalmente enamorado de ti –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, ella devolvió la sonrisa con un tenue tono carmín decorando sus mejillas-. Tendremos nuestro árbol de Navidad, con luces de colores y un millón de esferas de cristal si así lo quieres.

-No te burles –rezongó.

-No me estoy burlando, Akane. Reconozco que nunca me había entusiasmado esta fecha en particular, de hecho, durante todos estos años me he refugiado en Kumamoto porque no quería celebrar, pero ésta vez será diferente… estaremos juntos.

-Sí –dijo ella-, estaremos juntos.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y volvieron a experimentar esa sensación de estar solos en un mundo creado exclusivamente para ellos dos.

-Será mejor seguir buscando el regalo para Kahori ¿no? –dijo Ranma al cabo de un momento-, y… conseguir todos esos adornos navideños para nuestro árbol de Navidad.

-También podemos decorar el resto del apartamento –dijo ella alegremente-, claro, si es que no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta.

-Que bueno, porque perdona que te lo diga pero… tu apartamento parece sacado de un catálogo de decoración.

-¿Cómo así?

-Demasiado frío –dijo ella poniéndose de pie para salir del lugar y seguir con las compras- y demasiado masculino.

-Frío y masculino –dijo él imitando sus acciones-, entonces, lo que tú quieres hacer no es decorar sino más bien, remodelar mi apartamento.

-Podría ser –contestó ella avanzando hacia la salida mientras sonreía alegremente-, reconoce que al lugar le hace falta el toque femenino.

-¿Y contigo en él no es suficiente?

-¡Ranma!

-Está bien –contestó él evitando reír a carcajadas-, dejaré que hagas algunos cambios.

-¿Todos los que yo quiera? –preguntó de la forma más dulce que pudo.

-Dije, algunos.

-Está bien, algunos –concedió ella.

Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió a su esposa para salir del local y continuar con las compras. Muy dentro de sí, reconocía que estaba disfrutando demasiado ese día junto a su esposa y hasta se estaba divirtiendo, pero lo mejor de todo era el hecho de que con esas pequeñas acciones que a él le parecían tan simples y banales, lograba hacerla feliz y con ello ya se daba por satisfecho.

_**R & A**_

En la sala de la acogedora casa se vivía un ambiente de total nerviosismo.

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños observaba de forma dubitativa a su esposo quien permanecía estático en medio de la habitación, con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados y una mirada de incertidumbre en el rostro.

A un costado, una concentrada joven de cortos cabellos azulados examinaba acuciosamente a su cuñado dando vueltas alrededor de él, como si se tratase de una valiosísima estatua de la antigüedad.

Finalmente y luego de que rodeara a su cuñado por lo menos cinco veces, Akane dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dejó caer los brazos a los costados, inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y suspiró con resignación en una típica actitud de derrota.

-Dilo de una vez, Kasumi, es un desastre.

-No, Akane, no lo es, sólo se ve un poco… -se interrumpió inclinando su cabeza a un costado para tener un mejor ángulo de su esposo y se llevó su dedo índice derecho a los labios- Tiene un aspecto… quizá si intentaras.

-Kasumi, no te esfuerces por encontrarle algo favorable a este mamarracho.

-No digas eso, estoy segura de que se puede arreglar –dijo Kasumi con convicción.

-Yo no lo creo –contestó su hermana menor observando a su cuñado, inmóvil como una figura de piedra.

Tofú, quien hasta ese momento sólo se había limitado a escucharlas intentó intervenir en la conversación, pero le fue imposible hacerse entender y solamente fue capaz de emitir lastimeros sonidos ininteligibles que ambas mujeres no lograron entender.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Kasumi acercándose a su esposo-. No te entiendo.

Akane observó al buen doctor Tofú, acortó la distancia que los separaba rápidamente y con evidente preocupación. Luego, con ambas manos y no sin dificultad intentó bajar el cuello del suéter que llevaba puesto el esposo de su hermana, el cual le tapaba los labios no dejándole hablar con libertad.

-Gracias –dijo Tofú expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones-. Decía, que lo primero que debes hacer es ensanchar el cuello de esta cosa, por poco y me asfixio, Akane.

-No exageres, amor –le reprendió dulcemente su esposa.

Para Kasumi era evidente que todo el suéter tejido con tanto esfuerzo por su hermana menor estaba mal confeccionado, pero conocía a Akane y cualquier comentario alusivo a ello, por muy sutil que fuera, provocaría la frustración y el abandono de la tarea por ella realizada.

Entretanto, Akane observaba a su cuñado detenidamente, o más bien, observaba la prenda que éste llevaba puesta.

Allí estaba el suéter que ella se había empeñado en tejer con cariño, esfuerzo y dedicación, pero debía reconocer que las manualidades nunca se le habían dado bien y que el paso de los años no había hecho nada por arreglar el problema.

La prenda en cuestión estaba bien tejida, no tenía ningún tipo de agujero, eso ya era un gran logro, pero... había entrelazado la lana con demasiado entusiasmo y el tejido había quedado muy apretado y recogido, especialmente al nivel del cuello y los puños. La manga derecha de la prenda no sobrepasaba el antebrazo de Tofú y la izquierda sobrepasaba los dedos de su cuñado por lo menos veinte centímetros y como si eso fuera poco, el suéter no terminaba en la cintura de su cuñado como lo haría cualquier prenda normal, sino que le llegaba poco más abajo del pecho.

La chica dejó escapar una risita ahogada que luego se fue intensificando hasta terminar riendo alegremente; a su lado, su hermana y el esposo de ésta la observaron un tanto desconcertados, pero luego se contagiaron de la alegre risa de Akane y terminaron por reír ellos también.

-Te pareces al monstruo de lago –dijo finalmente Akane tomando la larga manga del suéter que lucía su cuñado entre sus manos-. Esta cosa serviría para confeccionar un buen disfraz de Halloween.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –rió su cuñado.

-Ya basta –dijo Kasumi, tratando de imponer algo de orden-. Se puede arreglar Akane, sólo tienes que deshacer algunas partes y luego volver a tejerlas.

-Admítelo Kasumi, tu hermana no nació para las manualidades, eso es un hecho –dijo Akane con determinación.

-Puede ser, pero...

-Pero nada, esta cosa se irá a la basura –rebatió tratando de ayudar a su cuñado a despojarse del apretado suéter-, si es que logro que se desprenda del cuerpo de tu esposo.

-Ten cuida... –Tofú se interrumpió al momento de caer sentado al suelo por el fuerte tirón con el que su cuñada le había sacado el suéter-... do.

-Lo siento –dijo la joven llevándose una de sus manos a los labios y sosteniendo la prenda con la otra.

Tofú se puso de pie, mientras Akane observaba con detención el suéter en sus manos.

-Me hubiese gustado regalárselo –dijo acariciando la prenda con una de sus manos-, no porque quiera que lo use en público, pero sí encuentro que sería un regalo significativo. Imaginen la sorpresa que se llevaría si pudiera ver una prenda confeccionada por mí... y cada vez que la encontrara por allí, pensaría en que yo pude hacer algo bien por una vez, pero... eso ya no va a pasar.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada cómplice y Kasumi se acercó a su hermana menor, decidida a ayudarle a arreglar ese regalo especial.

-Akane, hazme caso. Si deshaces un poco de aquí –dijo quitándole el suéter de las manos a su hermana e indicándole las partes que ella pensaba estaban en peor estado-, y aquí, y aquí, y luego vuelves a empezar, te aseguro que conseguirás hacerlo bien.

-No lo sé, queda poco tiempo, Kasumi.

-El tiempo suficiente para que vuelvas a intentarlo –rebatió su hermana mayor-. Te propongo un trato, yo te ayudaré todas las tardes luego del trabajo. Tú vendrás cada tarde y harás todo lo que yo te diga que hagas, verás que alcanzarás a perfeccionar el disfraz del monstruo del lago.

Akane sonrió y luego asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿De verdad crees que tiene arreglo?

-Sí –contestó Kasumi con decisión- y te aseguro que quedará muy bien. No soy experta en esto pero estoy segura que entre ambas lograremos hacer las cosas bien.

-Gracias Kasumi –dijo Akane conmovida por el ofrecimiento de su hermana mayor.

-Para eso me tienes a tu lado, Akane, para ayudarte y comprenderte, así que, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana –dijo Akane con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, mañana te espero entonces y este suéter se quedará en mi casa, así evitaremos que te sientas tentada a continuarlo tú sola.

-Sí.

-Bien, asunto arreglado –comentó Tofú dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala-. Voy a ver a los niños.

Kasumi le sonrió a su esposo y luego volvió a mirar a su hermana.

-Me gusta verte feliz, Akane –comentó dulcemente.

-Sí –dijo la aludida avanzando un poco para mirar hacia el jardín de la casa por la ventana-. Soy feliz Kasumi, pero a veces siento que en cualquier momento esa felicidad se esfumará y no me quedará otra cosa que la sensación de haberlo tenido todo por un corto tiempo. Es extraño pero siento que lo que estoy viviendo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado perfecto y la perfección no existe, Kasumi.

Kasumi avanzó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Akane.

-Es normal que sientas ese temor, pero que no te controle, Akane. No dejes que la inseguridad vuelva a dominarte, porque ambas sabemos que por culpa de aquella inseguridad sufriste mucho.

-Lo sé.

El silencio se instauró en la habitación en la que permanecían ambas hermanas, la mayor abrazando a la menor cariñosamente.

-Quisiera que Nabiki estuviera aquí –comentó Kasumi rompiendo el silencio-, así las tendría a las dos cerca.

-Vendrá para Navidad, ya me lo confirmó –contestó Akane-. Y quién sabe, quizá tu deseo se cumpla Kasumi.

-¿Si?

-Sí. Todo dependerá de ella pero... –la joven se interrumpió y sonrió por un breve momento- Era un secreto, pero creo que tú no le dirás nada.

-¿Decirle qué? –inquirió su hermana mayor.

-Ranma quiere que ella y su esposo se hagan cargo de la Black Ryu. Eso significaría que Nabiki tendría que volver a Japón.

-¿Él quiere que Nabiki...? –Kasumi se interrumpió y se separó de su hermana para mirarla sorprendida-. ¿Nabiki? ¿Estás segura?

-Me lo dijo él mismo. Yo también me sorprendí, pero la idea de Ranma es dejar todo en manos de Nabiki para, como dice él, recuperar el tiempo.

-Eso significa que quiere dejar de trabajar.

-Quiere que ambos dejemos de trabajar y que nos dediquemos un tiempo a nosotros –dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente-. Me habló de hijos ¿sabes?

-¿Quiere una familia?

-No hemos tratado el tema en profundidad, pero creo que sí.

-Eso sería muy bueno, Akane, pero tú qué opinas al respecto.

-Pienso que sería cumplir uno de mis sueños, Kasumi –afirmó con decisión y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro-. Sí, sería maravilloso formar mi propia familia junto a él.

-Entonces, creo que estás lista para intentarlo –dijo Kasumi abrazando a su hermana menor con ternura.

-Gracias Kasumi –respondió su hermana menor devolviendo el abrazo-, te quiero hermana.

-Yo también –contestó abrazándola con más efusividad-. Papá estaría tan contento y orgulloso de ti.

-No tan sólo de mí Kasumi, de ti también y de Nabiki –respondió Akane separándose de su hermana-. Estoy segura que está orgulloso de las tres... y mamá también.

-Sí –contestó su hermana-, mamá también debe estarlo.

Las hermanas se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, sólo contemplando el atardecer a través de la ventana de la casa de Kasumi y en ese silencio y complicidad, ambas se prometieron nuevamente que cuidarían la una de la otra, como siempre lo habían hecho.

_**R & A**_

A mitad de aquella mañana, mientras sobre su escritorio descansaban apilados un montón de papeles, Ranma se encontraba abstraído de la realidad, lejos de los quehaceres de la empresa, en un pasado lejano, cuando él era apenas un jovencito de diecisiete años recién cumplidos y estaba apunto de ser obligado a contraer matrimonio con su joven prometida.

Sentado en el sillón de un alto ejecutivo y tras el elegante escritorio permanecía el joven sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña cajita de color negro, de apariencia bastante antigua y deteriorada por el paso de los años.

Recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que le había costado hacer la elección del contenido de la cajita años atrás.

A sus diecisiete años, él aun era un jovencito inmaduro y reticente a reconocer sus sentimientos, era esa la razón que siempre había esgrimido para no admitir en esa época que ya se encontraba absolutamente enamorado de su esposa, sin embargo, la tarde anterior al día en que había unido su vida a la de Akane, había decidido juntar todos los ahorros que había logrado salvar de las garras de personas como su padre o Nabiki Tendo y se había dirigido al centro comercial decidido a comprarle un obsequio a la que se convertiría en su esposa.

Una sonrisa se formó en rostro del joven empresario al recordar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él al momento de acercarse al local en donde se suponía, debía encontrar lo que buscaba.

Abrió la caja y contempló la sencilla y delgada cadenilla de plata con la piedrecilla azulada que destellaba tenuemente. Además de la cadenilla, había en el interior un par de pendientes del mismo material y estilo engarzados al fondo aterciopelado y en relieve de la cajita.

Tomó uno de los pendientes en una de sus manos y lo observó a contraluz, éste apenas emitía los destellos azulados que tanto habían llamado su atención hacía ya trece años atrás.

Sin duda para un experto en joyas las piezas que él observaba con detenimiento no eran más que una baratija, pero para él, que conocía muy de cerca toda la historia que rodeaba a esas joyas se habían convertido en algo tan valioso y especial que estaba seguro, a su esposa le gustaría recibir para esa Navidad.

Exhaló un suspiro y pareció transportarse a la misma tienda pequeña en donde había ingresado con el poco dinero que contaba en los bolsillos del pantalón y la ilusión de encontrar el obsequio que ella merecía.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de desconcierto y asombro que reflejó la dependienta de la joyería al momento en que él le había pedido, no sin turbación, que le mostrase algo lindo que regalarle a su futura esposa y le había informado la cantidad de dinero con la que contaba.

Luego de media hora de haber estado observando anillos, cadenas, pendientes y pulseras, había reparado en una cajita olvidada en un rincón. Quién iba a pensar que en esa caja se encontraría el regalo perfecto para la Akane de diecisiete años recién cumplidos que se convertiría en su esposa al día siguiente.

Apenas vio los pendientes y la cadenilla a juego, había decidido que debían ser de Akane, así que los compró y guardó en un lugar ultra secreto, esperando estar muy lejos de Nerima y de todos sus problemas para entregárselos a su joven esposa cuando se atreviera a confesarle que si se había casado con ella no había sido por recibir la herencia de sus tíos, sino porque estaba enamorado.

Se dejó caer en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Nunca había estado en sus planes la separación de doce años que se produciría después de la boda y tampoco había llegado a comprender por qué parecía que algo le había obligado a mantener esa cajita guardada celosamente junto a la carta que ella le había escrito explicándole los motivos por los cuales ella creía conveniente aquella separación; nunca... hasta ahora, cuando por fin se daba cuenta que durante todos esos años, la cajita negra con las baratijas compradas con los ahorros de un adolescente encontrarían finalmente a la mujer para quien siempre habían estado destinadas.

Observó nuevamente el pendiente a contraluz y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba seguro de que el orfebre que había buscado lograría devolverle el brillo a cada una de las piezas. El hombre era un señor de edad, de aspecto sencillo y enfermizo pero que le habían recomendado por ser el mejor artesano de Tokio y había quedado de contactarse con él para decirle cuándo podía ir a visitarle a su pequeño taller en el sector menos concurrido de la ciudad; también había decidido encargarle a él la confección de un anillo para su esposa, esa pieza sí que debía ser de calidad y magnificencia, después de todo, ya no era un adolescente con pocos recursos y podía darse el gusto de gastar una buena cantidad de dinero en un presente para su esposa, sobre todo cuando estaba en sus planes volver a casarse con ella, aunque se escuchara un poco extraño.

Sonrió y se volteó en el sillón justo en el momento en que la puerta de su despacho se abría y por ella ingresaba la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

Ranma se asustó tanto de que su esposa pudiera ver lo que tenía en sus manos que en un intento desesperado por ocultar la evidencia, abrió la primera gaveta de su escritorio y arrojó todo cuanto sostenía en sus manos no preocupándose demasiado de cómo pudieran caer los objetos, luego, buscó la llave de la gaveta y la cerró sonriéndole nerviosamente a su esposa.

Las acciones de su esposo no pasaron desapercibidas para Akane y la sospecha de que él algo tramaba se apoderó de inmediato de ella.

-¿Qué estás ocultando? –preguntó con suspicacia.

-Nada –dijo él tomando unos cuantos papeles del escritorio para disimular-, estaba buscando una lapicera para firmar estas cosas y no la encontré.

-Ahí –indicó Akane hacia la superficie del escritorio en donde la lapicera descansaba al lado del teléfono de Ranma.

-Ah –dijo él regalándole una risita nerviosa-, creo que hoy estoy algo desconcentrado.

-Hum –contestó su esposa acercándose al escritorio-. La organización de la fiesta de fin de año está lista –informó todavía sospechando que había algo raro en el comportamiento de su esposo-, sólo venía a preguntarte si hay alguna invitación adicional que quieras enviar.

-No, mis padres se encargaron de hacer las invitaciones que le correspondía a los gimnasios.

-Sí, hablé con tu madre y me dijo que todos querían participar –sonrió complacida e ilusionada-, parece que les gustó la idea de tener una celebración de fin de año que además sirviera como acto de beneficencia.

-Y todo gracias a ti –comentó él sonriendo.

-No pensé que esa idea tuviera ésta aceptación –dijo tomando distraídamente unos papeles del escritorio para examinarlos y luego dejarlos en el mismo lugar-, después de todo, la Black Ryu y los gimnasios Saotome no son fundaciones de caridad.

-Akane, desde que te conozco te has preocupado de los demás, así que no debes sorprenderte de que tu idea haya tenido buena acogida –dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla con cariño-. Creo que todos, empleados, inversionistas, deportistas, en fin, todos se sienten mejores personas al saber que a diferencia de otros años, pasarán una buena velada pero además ayudarán a niños que lo necesitan.

Ella se limitó a sonreír mientras recibía un tierno beso por parte de su esposo.

El momento de romanticismo podría haber seguido, de no ser por la interrupción nada oportuna del teléfono de Ranma.

-¿No vas a contestar? –preguntó separándose unos centímetros de él.

-Debería pero...

-Es mejor que contestes –dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ranma tomó su teléfono de la superficie del escritorio y su rostro adquirió un tinte de preocupación al leer el número en la pequeña pantalla del aparato, observó por un segundo a su esposa y luego desvió la llamada.

-¿Cortaste la comunicación? –preguntó ella con inquietud.

-No era nada importante –argumentó él.

-Pero...

El aparato volvió a emitir el insistente sonido y ante la mirada de sospecha de su esposa, el joven empresario decidió que sería mejor contestarle al inoportuno señor que repararía el regalo que pretendía darle a Akane.

-¿Si? –dijo de forma nerviosa, esquivando la mirada inquisidora de Akane-, sí, es que no esperaba esta llamada... no puedo hablar mucho ahora, pero... de acuerdo, estaré allí a esa hora, hasta pronto.

Ranma dejó el teléfono a un lado y le devolvió una sonrisa a Akane, ella inclinó su rostro y ante el mutismo de su esposo, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Nada importante?

-No... una, un viejo conocido que quiere verme –dijo tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el escritorio-, así que esta tarde creo que pasaré a hacerle una visita.

Ella no supo el por qué pero de pronto, una sensación de desconfianza se había instaurado en su pecho, aunque debía reconocer que él no le había dado ningún motivo. Esa aparente perfección que rodeaba la relación que mantenía con su esposo le hacia tener un mal presentimiento.

_-"¿Celos?_ –se dijo para sí observando a su esposo detenidamente-, _pero de qué o de quién."_

Sonrió con ternura y se empinó para regalarle un breve beso a Ranma.

-Debo volver a mi despacho. Hablaremos luego –pronunció dándose media vuelta para salir del lugar-. Ah, esta tarde iré a casa de Kasumi... de hecho, iré varias veces a la semana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No, es sólo que... le estoy ayudando a... redecorar –dijo de forma triunfal-, sólo eso, y tú sabes que aquello tarda bastante y como cuento sólo con las tardes después del trabajo... –dejó la frase en el aire esperando que con la pequeña mentira él quedase satisfecho y no quisiera averiguar más.

-Bueno, si es así.

-Aunque no será por mucho tiempo –se apresuró en aclarar-, lo prometo.

-Bien.

-Ahora sí me voy.

-Te espero para que vamos a almorzar.

-Sí –contestó al momento de llegar a la puerta. Cerró los ojos y sacudió levemente su cabeza no sabiendo muy bien por qué había sentido una especie de temblor en las piernas y una sensación de desvanecimiento-. _"Debe ser el cansancio"_-se dijo para salir de la oficina de su esposo.

Ya de camino a su propia oficina, la angustia que había estado sintiendo durante días volvió a tomar posesión de su corazón.

-_"Pero... de qué tengo miedo _–se preguntó-, ¿_acaso me cuesta aceptar que soy feliz con él?. Kasumi tiene razón, no debo dejar que mis inseguridades y temores vuelvan a dominarme"_.

Suspiró profundamente y se obligó olvidar todas sus aprensiones, quedaba poco tiempo para la llegada de la Navidad y también para la llegada del mes de enero y con ello, la realización de su propia boda. Sonrió ante la idea y se encaminó con energías renovadas hacia su despacho.

Entretanto y a esa misma hora en un reconocido Hotel del centro de Tokio, una persona se sorprendía de haber sido invitada a la gala de beneficencia que realizaría una prestigiosa marca deportiva en conjunto con uno de los complejos de gimnasios más prestigiosos del país, con la única condición de ponerse en contacto con quien le había hecho llegar la invitación.

-_"¿Qué querrá de mí este señor? _–se preguntó-, _hace muchos años que no nos vemos. De cualquier forma será muy agradable volver a ver a Ranma"_.

Sonrió con complacencia y guardó celosamente la invitación en la gaveta de un mueble de la habitación en donde se encontraba, ya averiguaría qué estaba tramando el padre de Ranma, por algo se había contactado después de años de no hacerlo.

Y era cierto, Genma Saotome se había propuesto no dejar que su hijo cometiera la torpeza de entregar todo su patrimonio a alguien tan astuta como Nabiki Tendo.

Desde que se había enterado de los planes de su hijo escuchando a escondidas la conversación que éste mantuviera con su madre, había decidido hacer cualquier cosa por evitar la alianza entre Nabiki y Ranma.

Así pues, la ambición del padre estaba a punto de arruinar la felicidad del hijo y la invitación que acababa de ser recibida jugaría un papel trascendental en el desarrollo de la dificultosa historia de amor de la pareja de Nerima.

Solo unas semanas decidirían si la historia de amor entre Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome finalmente tendría el ansiado desenlace feliz.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola, sí, volví después de mucho tiempo... Bueno, pretendo no hacer muchos comentarios por este capítulo que por fin terminé. Todo un logro considerando la cantidad de inconvenientes que tuve al momento de escribirlo.

2.- El capítulo en sí puede haber quedado algo sentimental y un tanto emotivo, quizá sea porque siempre me pongo un poco sentimental en esta época del año, pero eso es otro cuento. Lo siento si no pasó mucho en él, pero sentí la necesidad de recrear una fecha importante como es la Navidad en la historia porque cronológicamente estamos a punto de cumplir el año del dichoso contrato que dio pie para confeccionar esta historia. Mi idea era que tanto el tiempo narrativo como el real coincidieran un poco pero problemillas básicamente por falta de tiempo conspiraron para que eso no sucediera, así que esta Navidad será anticipada o retrasada, según cómo se le mire ^^

3.- Una palabra que tal vez puedan desconocer: "Obon", simplemente se refiere a la celebración familiar para recordar a los seres queridos que han fallecido en cada familia, algo así como el día de todos los santos para la religión católica (la fecha creo que es a mitad del mes de Agosto).

4.-Un agradecimiento muy especial a las 'enanitas' que ayudaron a _**mis**_ enanitos a encontrar los obsequios adecuados. Gracias chicas, no se me hubiera ocurrido nada de no ser por ustedes (soy malísima eligiendo regalos, por eso sufro cuando se acerca algún cumpleaños y de la Navidad... mejor ni hablar), así que puedo decir que también son responsables de este capítulo.

Ahora, lo fundamental en cada capítulo que escribo, los agradecimientos a quienes me premian con la lectura de esta historia y sobre todo a quienes me alegran el día con sus comentarios: A_** BABY SONY**_ (Gracias por el comentario Sonia ^^ Como siempre, me encanta recibir tus opiniones y que bueno que te sigue gustando esta historia. Lo de la persona que escuchó la conversación entre madre e hijo... bueno, pienso que ahora sabes quién fue y... creo que sí vienen más problemas pero no me mates ¿si? Un beso linda, gracias por comentar ^^), _**ELOWYN3, Shakka DV, usaguitendo-saotome, ranmamaniaca, Dark-Yuki01, Nia06, Amafle, Arashi, Marce, Sele, Sofi, Kary14, Caro, Rankanema **_(Gracias por el comentario ^^ Espero te siga gustando cómo va la historia y gracias porque a pesar de mis constantes tardanzas, sigues apoyando la historia. Un beso ^^)_**, Dalia, Paola, Kohanasaotome **_y_** Andrea Tendo **_(Gracias por el review ^^ Bueno, el próximo capítulo llegó bastante pronto para ti jaja. Un beso linda, espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^).

Muchísimas gracias a todas (os) por su constante apoyo y por sus lindas palabras.

Un beso y será hasta una próxima actualización.

Qué estén muy bien, saludos y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	19. Fiesta de fin de año

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)"**

Capitulo IXX

"**Fiesta de fin de año"**

El silencio de la tranquila noche fue roto por una alarmante sirena de un carro de bomberos que pasó a gran velocidad por la avenida en donde se encontraba emplazado el edificio que a esas horas, cobijaba a una joven pareja de enamorados. De hecho y para ser exactos, al joven matrimonio que descansaba luego de una ardua semana de trabajo.

Viernes por la noche y ellos no habían querido salir a ningún lado. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos se sentía a gusto en un lugar atestado de gente, bullicio y frenéticas melodías o coléricas luces, ya que ambos se habían mentalizado en disfrutar de la compañía mutua y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que quedarse en casa, cenando tranquilamente y compartiendo una conversación agradable.

Así pues, habían decidido recluirse en el delicioso ambiente creado para ellos dos y a esa hora de la avanzada noche o más bien, madrugada del sábado, se encontraban disfrutando de un reparador y merecido descanso.

Ella despertó de pronto, sobresaltada por la cercanía del estridente sonido que emitía la sirena del carro de bomberos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y le costó acostumbrarse a la semioscuridad de la habitación. Por un momento se sintió perdida, extraviada en un lugar que no reconocía como propio y al que estaba poco acostumbrada. El alarmante sonido se fue alejando cada vez más y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivió; siempre había experimentado un miedo inexplicable a las alarmas de los cuerpos de rescate, pero al escuchar la sirena alejándose se calmó, todo estaba bien.

Se acomodó en la mullida cama y observó hacia su lado izquierdo, allí estaba él, durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo pero con su rostro hacia ella.

Una sonrisa espontánea apareció en el rostro de la joven mujer al observar a su esposo. Parecía un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto, el flequillo en completo desorden y un gesto apacible y tranquilo en el rostro que se dejaba traslucir en la semioscuridad de la habitación.

A ella le parecían tan lejanos aquellos días en que se la pasaban discutiendo por nada y por todo, los días en que ella le propinaba sus más potentes y mejores golpes y él le contestaba con insultos e improperios de la peor clase.

Qué lejanos quedaban los días en que ella lo despertaba a gritos para tratar de que por un solo día, no les castigaran por llegar tarde a clases.

Se sonrió al descubrir que los recuerdos de aquella época en la que todo había sido extraño y de cierta forma, divertido, la embargaban de nostalgia. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro se acrecentó al tomar conciencia de la realidad.

Ellos ya no eran unos adolescentes y ahora se encontraban allí, durmiendo juntos, compartiendo su vida y rodeados por un sentimiento de felicidad que a ella le parecía inverosímil de concebir, porque se había autoconvencido de que las cosas buenas no iban con ella. Desde que se había separado, o más bien, desde que había dejado escapar a ese mismo hombre que ahora dormía a su lado tan placidamente tiempo atrás, se había convencido de que la felicidad no le sonreiría nunca, que ella estaba destinada a ser una mujer incompleta, una mujer infeliz. Todo eso había sido así, hasta ese bendito día en el cual se había presentado a la entrevista de trabajo que cambiaría su vida.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde esa oportunidad, ¿seis meses?, ¿ocho quizás?, qué importaba cuando estaba cumpliendo todos sus sueños ahora, cuando él, el hombre a quien siempre había amado se encontraba allí junto a ella y cuando estaba tan próxima su legítima unión, ésa que le demostraría al mundo entero que ellos eran un matrimonio, que se amaban y que vivirían por el resto de sus vidas felices, como siempre debió ser.

-_"Un final de cuento de hadas para esta complicada historia_" –se dijo para sí al tiempo que una risilla traviesa escapaba de sus labios.

Acto seguido abandonó con sigilo y delicadeza la tibieza de la cama que compartía con su esposo, encaminándose a la salida de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió al pasillo exterior. El frío que la recibió no le importó, estaba acostumbrada a deambular por su propia casa en ropa de dormir, por lo que consideró que no era para nada extraño que caminara por la casa de su esposo sólo con el pijama afranelado que se encontraba usando esa noche.

_-"Nada glamoroso ni mucho menos 'sexi'_ –pensó_-, pero cálido y confortable para las noches __de invierno."_

Su destino era la cocina del apartamento y hasta ese lugar encaminó sus pasos. Nada más llegar a la puerta lo escuchó gemir, su amigo y compañero de tantos días de soledad se encontraba justo tras aquella puerta, esperando para ser liberado de su seudo prisión nocturna. Akane se sonrió y abrió la puerta recibiendo el efusivo saludo de su inquieto shiba inu.

-Silencio, Ryo –susurró acariciando la cabeza del perro-, despertarás a Ranma.

El perro pareció entender y se conformó con seguir a su dueña al interior de la cocina en donde Akane tomó un vaso de la alacena más próxima y vertió agua dentro de él. Posteriormente, bebió la mitad del contenido del vaso y volvió a llenarlo. Salió del lugar acompañada de su mascota, pero no quiso volver a la habitación de inmediato, sino que se dirigió a la amplia sala y observó a su alrededor, allí estaban las tres plantas de interior que a ella tanto le habían gustado y que Ranma había decido comprar para que ella comenzara con la redecoración del apartamento, como lo había prometido.

También observó la alfombra nueva, el juego de mesas de arrimo y de centro, los cojines recién cambiados que descansaban en el sofá y las nuevas figurillas que habían llamado su atención en cuanto las había visto en la tienda. Sonrió complacida y traviesamente, eran solo algunas de las cosas que había querido cambiar en el lugar que ahora consideraba algo así como su segundo hogar, el resto tendría que esperar hasta que decidieran dónde iban a vivir una vez le declararan al mundo entero que eran un matrimonio. Suspiró profundamente y se acercó al gran ventanal desde donde tenía una vista panorámica de la ciudad, abrió un poco las cortinas y comprobó que aquella vista todavía conseguía maravillarla.

-Llueve –susurró sin poder apartar la vista de la ciudad a sus pies.

Acercó el vaso a sus labios, bebió un poco de agua y comenzó a repasar los próximos acontecimientos que muy pronto serían prioridad en su vida. En una semana más sería la fiesta de navidad de la Black Ryu Company en conjunto con los gimnasios Saotome, luego de aquello, la llegada de Nabiki junto a toda su familia a Japón, después, la ansiada celebración de la navidad y dos meses después, en febrero… su matrimonio, la unión religiosa que no se había hecho hacía tanto tiempo atrás por no contar con el tiempo necesario.

Suspiró nuevamente, pensando en que tendría un fin de año muy agitado. Terminó de beber el contenido del vaso y lo dejó descansar en la mesita más próxima, luego avanzó hacia el ventanal y acercó su mano a la fría superficie.

_-"No puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida hace casi un año _–pensó contemplando el paisaje frente a sus ojos-, _no puedo creer que me encuentre en este lugar… con él."_

Una tenue sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios al repasar en su memoria todos los acontecimientos que para ella habían sido importantes durante aquel año de trabajo, de cómo la relación entre ambos luego de haberse reencontrado había estado marcada por la tensión en un comienzo, por los malos entendidos y la desconfianza luego para después, convertirse en un mundo idílico y soñado que ella nunca había pensado llegar a conocer.

_-"Pero, el vivir juntos como un verdadero matrimonio… ¿cambiará las cosas?_ –se preguntó y una sombra de preocupación veló su delicado rostro-. _Compartimos durante el trabajo y durante algunas noches a la semana, pero vivir juntos será… diferente. Él tendrá que renunciar a algunas cosas y yo también, por supuesto, así que…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y la reconfortante calidez de un cuerpo masculino a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera en una noche fría y de lluvia? –preguntó Ranma muy cerca del oído de su esposa, lo que provocó en ella una risita traviesa a causa del cosquilleo que sintió en ese delicado lugar de su anatomía.

-Admiro el paisaje –contestó sonriendo.

-Akane, son casi las tres de la madrugada, está lloviendo, hace frío y tuvimos un día bastante pesado, ¿y tú admiras el paisaje?

-Esta bien, me desperté y decidí ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero las luces de la ciudad me llamaron a contemplarlas. Dime si no es una linda vista.

-Lo es, pero yo prefiero contemplar el bello rostro de mi esposa dormida a una ciudad que parece no dormir jamás.

Ella sólo sonrió, se recargó en el cuerpo de su esposo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el silencio de la noche y el leve repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia los envolviera.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En todas las actividades que nos esperan en pocos días.

-¡Cielos! –exclamó él-, ¿es que acaso no dejas nunca de pensar en trabajo?

-No es sólo trabajo lo que nos espera –se defendió ella-, está la fiesta de beneficencia, la navidad y… nuestro matrimonio ¿o es que ya no quieres hacerlo?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Casarte, o mejor dicho, volver a casarte conmigo –dijo no disimulando muy bien sus temores.

-Por supuesto que quiero –contestó él con convicción-, qué te hace pensar que no querría.

-No lo sé, quizás sean sólo tonterías pero es que… pienso que al vivir como un verdadero matrimonio, tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas.

-Por ejemplo –inquirió él, estrechando el abrazo.

-Hummm, no siempre estaremos de buen humor, tendremos que definir el lugar en donde vamos a vivir y tal vez tú quieras cambiar algo que yo no o al contrario. Ryo está acostumbrado a ciertas cosas que tal vez a ti te molesten y…

-Akane, piensas demasiado en todo lo que podría ocurrir y eso no es muy recomendable.

-¿No?

-No. Además, nosotros ya vivimos por un tiempo bajo el mismo techo.

-Y la experiencia no podría calificarse como buena –murmuró ella.

-No, porque éramos unos chiquillos rodeados de familiares indiscretos y con muchos problemas a nuestras espaldas.

Un momento de silencio se prolongó por unos instantes, momento que Ranma aprovechó para posar delicadamente su barbilla sobre la cabellera de Akane y observar hacia fuera por el ventanal, pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la difusa imagen que se reflejaba en el cristal de ellos dos abrazados.

-¿Temes casarte conmigo, Akane? –preguntó de forma casi inaudible.

-Le temo a los cambios –reconoció ella observando la misma imagen que contemplaba su esposo-. Temo a que un día despiertes a mi lado y te arrepientas de haberte embarcado en esta aventura… Temo no ser lo suficientemente buena para ser una esposa como…

-Eres Akane –le interrumpió Ranma, haciendo que girara para quedar frente a ella-, mi Akane y no hay nadie mejor que tú para ser mi esposa –terminó de decir enmarcando el rostro temeroso de ella con sus manos.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír con ternura en reacción a las palabras que Ranma le había dedicado. Él devolvió la sonrisa y deslizó sus manos por el rostro de su esposa hasta dejarlas descansar sobre sus hombros.

-Además, nadie más que tú podría soportar a alguien como yo –continuó-. Y estoy seguro que nadie más que yo podría soportar a alguien como tú.

-Ibas tan bien, Ranma Saotome –contestó ella con falsa molestia, mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas.

-Sólo digo la verdad –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, pero al momento torció el gesto al recibir un golpe no demasiado fuerte pero sí algo molesto en las costillas-. Sigues siendo una violenta incorregible.

-Y tú, sigues siendo un bocón que no mide sus palabras.

-Entonces, no creo que haya mayores problemas entre los dos.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su esposo cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-Deberíamos ponernos a prueba si eso te tranquiliza.

-¿Ponernos a prueba? –inquirió ella, sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí. Nabiki llegará al dojo en una semana más y dudo mucho que con toda su familia correteando por el lugar, yo pueda siquiera aspirar a quedarme contigo por una sola noche.

-Todavía le temes a mi hermana –dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

-¿Tú no? –contestó él con una pregunta, ella asintió en silencio-. Yo pienso que por el tiempo que se quede Nabiki en Japón, tú deberías mudarte al apartamento de tu esposo y dejarle el dojo a ella, así, tendríamos la prueba concreta de cómo resulta nuestra convivencia diaria y sin interrupciones.

-A veces tienes excelentes ideas, Ranma –contestó Akane sonriendo ante las palabras de su esposo.

-Siempre las tengo.

-No, no. Sólo a veces… muy rara vez, diría yo.

-¿Y quién es ahora la que no mide sus palabras? –preguntó fingiendo molestia. Por toda respuesta sólo recibió una risita ahogada-. ¿Qué dices, hacemos la prueba?

-Sí –contestó su esposa levantando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos-, hagamos la prueba.

-Bien, ahora me gustaría que, aclarado este punto, volvieras conmigo a la cama. Es muy bonita la vista nocturna, la lluvia emite una linda melodía pero sinceramente, Akane, me estoy congelando aquí de pie.

Ella soltó una risotada y se puso de puntillas para rozar los labios de su esposo en lo que pensó, sería una bonita forma de sellar el pacto que acababan de hacer. Él la capturó en sus brazos, no dejando que ella se alejara de su lado y la levantó del piso.

-Si no te cargo, tú no te mueves ¿no? –dijo tomándola en sus brazos, como tantas veces lo había hecho tanto en el pasado como en el presente que compartían.

-No –contestó Akane sonriendo, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de su esposo-. Siempre me gustó que me cargaras de esta forma.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí, aunque antes no me hubiera atrevido a reconocerlo –murmuró, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo-, hubiera muerto antes de reconocer que estar así entre tus brazos era la única forma que tenía de sentirte cerca de mí, de sentirme protegida y tal vez… querida.

-Fuimos un par de tontos –susurró él seriamente cuando ya casi llegaban a la habitación.

-Lo fuimos –reconoció ella-, pero podemos remediarlo ¿no?

-Sí, podemos hacerlo –dijo depositándola suavemente en la amplia cama.

Ella sonrió al reconocer el brillo especial en los ojos de su esposo. Poco tiempo le había costado aprender a advertir las señales, a descifrar las silenciosas demandas que él hacía de forma sutil, a descubrir los deseos ocultos del hombre que amaba y que permanecía de pie frente a ella y aquello la maravillaba.

Podía haber algo mejor para levantar el ego y la autoestima de una mujer que el sentirse deseada por el hombre que amaba, a ella le parecía que no y si la había, simplemente no trataría de descubrirlo en ese momento, así que se movió un poco hacia el centro de la cama y golpeó suavemente con su mano en la lisa superficie para indicarle a él que le esperaba.

Él sonrió y no se hizo de rogar, lentamente se fue acercando hasta donde ella le esperaba y entre dulces besos y tiernas caricias, fue recostando a su esposa quien se encontraba totalmente a merced de él. Lo había sabido desde el momento exacto en que ella le había indicado que se acercara con ese gesto en apariencia insignificante, pero que para él era la confirmación a la solicitud silenciosa que él mismo había formulado sólo con dirigirle una mirada cargada de deseo.

Siempre sucedía así con ellos dos, los momentos de pasión siempre estaban cargados de ternura y romanticismo.

Akane se había preguntado miles de veces cómo era posible que Ranma cambiara tan drásticamente en la intimidad. Parecía como si toda la timidez característica durante su adolescencia volviera a aparecer y a tomar posesión sobre sus acciones, y ella se sentía complacida con ese cambio momentáneo.

Muchas veces se había preguntado si él había sido así de romántico, tierno y hasta tímido con otras mujeres o ese aspecto se producía sólo estando con ella, pero jamás se había animado a formular la pregunta.

Para qué, si a ella le bastaba con saber que la delicadeza de su esposo estaba dedicada sólo a ella. Lo que había sucedido con anterioridad le intrigaba, pero no iba a dejar que interfiriera en su relación, no ahora y después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a ese punto.

Entre besos y suspiros, una de las manos de su esposo se fue adentrando por debajo de su afranelado pijama, ascendiendo por su espalda. Ella no supo si fue por lo frío que se encontraban aquellos dedos o por las cosquillas que le provocaron cuando acariciaron sutilmente la sensible piel de su espalda, pero el hecho fue que dio un respingo involuntario, ganándose una mirada de absoluta sorpresa por parte de su esposo.

-¿Qué? –inquirió él.

-Estás helado –consiguió responder conteniendo las ganas de reír.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Me tuviste casi una hora de pie frente al ventanal.

Ella rió traviesamente y dibujó el contorno del rostro de Ranma con su dedo índice, dejándolo descansar en el mentón de su esposo.

-Me acordé de algo que leí por ahí –dijo observando el cambio en el rostro masculino; ahora él sí la observaba con curiosidad-. Dicen que el frío es el enemigo natural de la libido.

-¿Si?

-Sí, está comprobado que las bajas temperaturas inhiben el deseo –terminó de decir tocando la nariz de su esposo con su dedo índice; él sonrió.

-Entonces, puedo decir que esa teoría se equivoca conmigo –contestó apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de su esposa para dejarla en una especie de prisión humana-, ¿no lo crees así?

Akane asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego comenzó a despojar a su esposo de la camiseta que estaba utilizando para dormir, él sonrió, expectante ante los movimientos de su esposa.

-La teoría también se equivoca conmigo –dijo de forma traviesa mientras terminaba su tarea, ayudada por Ranma.

Ambos se observaron de forma cómplice y volvieron a comenzar con la seguidilla de besos y caricias que habían interrumpido momentos atrás, hasta que un gemido fuera de lo común llamó la atención del matrimonio, gemido que se repitió segundos después pero esta vez acompañado de un potente ladrido.

-¡Ryo! –exclamaron ambos al unísono.

El perro se encontraba a un costado de la cama y los observaba con curiosidad. Luego de un momento y de un impecable y ágil salto, se subió al lecho que ocupaba el matrimonio.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no te lo aguanto, amigo! -exclamó Ranma poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, para luego bajarse de la misma llamando al perro a su lado.

Akane soltó una contagiosa risotada y se sentó en la cama para observar cómo Ranma hacía lo imposible para que Ryo lo siguiera fuera de la habitación.

-¿Las mascotas también son enemigos naturales?

-En este caso creo que sí –contestó Akane-. Ryo, baja de la cama y ve con Ranma.

El can observó a su dueña de forma compungida e hizo lo que ésta le ordenaba.

-Sólo tienes que ordenarle lo que quieres que haga de forma autoritaria, Ranma.

-Te obedece porque eres su dueña –rebatió él, alejándose con Ryo siguiéndole muy de cerca-. Ya vuelvo, ni creas que este percance conseguirá comprobar la teoría.

La escuchó reír a lo lejos y él también sonrió ante su propio comentario, avanzando en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la cocina, prisión temporal y nocturna del shiba inu de su esposa. Luego de asegurarse de que el can estuviera cómodo en el camastro que habían instalado allí para él, Ranma retrocedió sus pasos rápidamente hasta llegar a su cuarto; descalzo y cubierto sólo con el pantalón que utilizaba para dormir ya comenzaba a pensar que su esposa tendría razón con el asunto de la teoría.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta se detuvo para soltar algún comentario travieso con el cual hacer reír a su esposa, pero quedó algo desconcertado al ingresar a la habitación.

-¿Akane? –preguntó cuando no la vio en la cama en donde se suponía, ella le esperaba.

Fijó la vista buscando en la semioscuridad por toda la habitación. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el costado y allí la vio, de pie cerca de una de las paredes laterales del cuarto.

_-"Unas diosa_ –se dijo para sí-, _o un ángel… un ángel azul"_

La luz mortecina que se filtraba por la ventana había conseguido que el cuerpo de su esposa adquiriera una luminiscencia en tonos plateados, dándole el aspecto de estar rodeado por un halo azulino.

Él tragó saliva, contuvo la respiración y cerró por una fracción de segundos sus ojos al observarla avanzar hacia donde se encontraba, estático, casi como si estuviera clavado al piso de la habitación.

Akane se había despojado de toda su ropa y avanzaba dando pequeños pasos de manera cadenciosa, sin dejar de mirarle directo a los ojos.

La situación había dado un vuelco, los pudores habían quedado a un lado y ella parecía estar decidida a tomar las riendas del juego esa noche.

Cuando estuvo a no más de tres pasos de él sintió esa extraña sensación en su vientre, esa punzada que se instalaba en su zona abdominal y que se extendía como si fueran descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo cada vez que estaba próxima a entregarse a su esposo.

Extendió su mano y lanzó un suspiro profundo cuando Ranma entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Él también suspiró audiblemente, dejándose conducir al centro de la habitación; su esposa se detuvo justo a los pies de la cama y se giró para quedar frente a él, posó delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de él y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su esposo deslizando sus finos y delicados dedos de forma descendente. De la mejilla a los labios, de allí a la barbilla bajando por el cuello, pasando por uno de sus hombros, descendiendo por sus pectorales hasta llegar a su trabajado abdomen y deteniéndose finalmente en el borde del pantalón que él todavía conservaba.

Durante todo ese tiempo, él permaneció totalmente quieto y en absoluto silencio, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, intentando contener la ansiedad y el febril deseo que comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo inundando de ardor sus entrañas. Creyó desfallecer cuando las dos manos de su esposa comenzaron a juguetear con el borde de su pantalón a la altura de sus caderas. Un poco más y ya no podría continuar con aquel juego que parecía estar ejerciendo su esposa.

Entonces, ella se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios lo más que pudo al oído de su esposo.

-¿Me ayudarás con esto o tendré que hacerlo sola? –susurró, mientras volvía a pasar sus dedos por el borde del pantalón.

Él sólo pudo sonreír ante la pregunta y optó por colaborar con su esposa mientras ella se dedicaba a obsequiarlo con un camino de besos por gran parte de su rostro.

Cuando ella hubo terminado de despojarle de sus últimas ropas, supo que había llegado el momento que había estado esperando. Nunca antes había estado tan decidida a tomar la iniciativa en la intimidad, siempre había esperado que su esposo comenzara el cortejo, pero esa noche se sentía diferente, se sentía segura y totalmente seductora, no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero estaba decidida a asumir el rol protagónico hasta el final, así que comenzó nuevamente con los besos y las caricias.

Sus labios ascendían y descendían por el rostro y cuello de su esposo, aprisionando labios y barbilla, succionando piel, restregando su nariz con la de su esposo, llenando sus sentidos con su esencia mientras sus manos recorrían extremidades, torso y espalda con movimientos delicados pero demandantes.

Ranma trataba de corresponder de igual forma, pero ella casi no le dejaba participar, por lo cual, él sucumbió ante las caricias que ella le prodigaba dejando que su cuerpo encontrara una mejor posición sobre la cama; el deseo y la ansiedad por ella lograron vencerle.

Ella sonrió ante el triunfo obtenido, asombrándose una vez más al contemplar esos ojos que la observaban con ardor; y es que Ranma se encontraba extasiado observando a su esposa desde la privilegiada posición en la que se encontraba tendido en la cama, ella era perfecta y todavía le parecía inverosímil el compartir aquellos momentos con la mujer que desde que la hubiera conocido, le había quitado el sueño.

Akane salió de su estupor y se acercó a su esposo lentamente, avanzando sobre sus rodillas por sobre la superficie de la cama cual astuto felino hasta quedar al costado de Ranma a la altura de sus costillas, sonriendo complacida cuando él extendió su mano para alcanzar la piel de sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que él continuara recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Él no podía cerrar los ojos, cómo hacerlo si se encontraba hipnotizado por ese cuerpo que se recortaba en la semioscuridad de la habitación, ese cuerpo que le traspasaba su ardor consiguiendo que sus entrañas ardieran, ese cuerpo que conseguía hacerle estremecer por el sólo hecho de acariciarlo.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre los labios de su esposa y ella los besó con una mezcla de ternura y deseo. Fue entonces cuando ella decidió que había llegado el momento de la entrega mutua, ésa que le confirmaba una y otra vez que ella le pertenecía a él en cuerpo y alma y que él le correspondía como nunca imaginó, así que en un movimiento calculado el cual al parecer, su esposo no esperaba, ella se dejó caer sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpos, rozando su piel con la de él, sintiendo las descargas de energía que parecían entrar y salir por cada uno de sus poros.

Él abrió los ojos y acarició su rostro luego que ella hubiera depositado un ardiente beso que solo fue el preámbulo de lo que vendría con posterioridad.

Ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, sin romper el contacto visual con esos ojos azul cobalto que la observaban expectantes y sólo sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de él , profunda y gutural, susurrarle un "te amo" y el momento mágico comenzó.

Para él era un eterno morir y volver a nacer que hubiera querido prolongar por el resto de su vida de ser posible.

El observarla allí sobre él, mirándole con esos ojos color avellana rebosantes de amor y pasión, con los labios entreabiertos, exhalando jadeantes suspiros y melodiosos gemidos, meciéndose en ese cadencioso y exquisito vaivén que a veces parecía hacerle perder la razón y recuperarla al segundo siguiente, había sido su mas anhelado sueño y ahora era su mayor recompensa.

Cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos quería memorizarlo todo y esta vez no sería la excepción, sus pechos blancos como la nieve flotando frente a él, inalcanzables por momentos y tan asequibles en otros, sus cortos cabellos en desorden cayendo sobre sus delicadas facciones perladas de sudor, la suave curvatura de su delgada cintura en donde parecían haberse quedado clavadas sus manos y el gesto de abandono y goce al momento en que le hizo encontrarse una vez más a las puertas del cielo, su cielo personal, compartido únicamente por la mujer que ahora se recostaba agotada sobre su pecho, le hacían comprender que nunca saciaría su sed de ella, porque para él, Akane era como una droga, una maravillosa adicción que jamás podría superar ni querría hacerlo.

Era en momentos como aquellos en los cuales se prometía a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que volviera a escapar de su lado, porque esta vez no podría superarlo y de seguro moriría si alguna vez llegara a perderla. Era adicto a ella y no tenía intenciones de superar esa adicción, al contrario, le parecía que cada vez se intensificaba más y más.

-También te amo –murmuró ella levantando un poco su rostro y consiguiendo con esa frase sacar de sus cavilaciones a su esposo.

-¿Y esto… fue una demostración? –preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de su esposa, bajando por su cuello para seguir por su espalda.

-¿Tú qué crees? –contestó ella con diversión.

-Que así es –contestó tras un suspiro.

-Y así es –confirmó ella, acurrucándose en el abrazo de su esposo.

Lentamente fueron cayendo en un sopor agradable y dulce que se fue intensificando. Así como estaban fueron cediendo al sueño; ella, acurrucada al costado derecho de su esposo, sus cuerpos adaptándose en una perfecta armonía; él, aprisionando el delicado cuerpo de ella en un férreo abrazo.

En un último movimiento antes de que el sueño la venciera, Akane posó con delicadeza su fina mano sobre el pecho de Ranma y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro adormilado al sentir los vibrantes latidos del corazón masculino.

Él estaba allí con ella, la mantenía cautiva con uno de sus brazos, dándole protección y amor, ¿podía pedir algo más en ese momento? Sencillamente no, ella era feliz.

_**R & A**_

La semana había pasado tan rápidamente que ella ni cuenta se había dado cuando ya estaban a viernes por la tarde.

Ese día había decidido retirarse a medio día de la oficina tras ultimar los detalles para lo que sería la fiesta de beneficencia organizada en conjunto por la Black Ryu Company y los gimnasios Saotome. Habían sido días de duro trabajo y poco descanso, por lo que aquella tarde la joven asistente de presidencia se sentía agotada, mucho más de lo que solía ocurrirle un día viernes normal, y todavía debía inspeccionar por última vez el lugar del evento, recoger su vestido para la fiesta y pasar por casa de su hermana Kasumi.

Así, cuando llegó a casa de su hermana cargando unas cuantas bolsas y una enorme caja en donde le habían entregado el atuendo que había elegido para lucir al día siguiente, se sentía totalmente extenuada.

Kasumi salió a recibirla con su amabilidad habitual y ella, luego de saludar a su hermana, terminó desplomándose en el sillón principal.

-Te ves agotada, Akane –comentó Kasumi cuando llegó al lado de su hermana menor.

-Lo estoy –contestó suspirando audiblemente-, pero además, me siento un poco rara, creo que estoy resfriada, no me he sentido muy bien durante la última semana. ¿Se encuentra Tofú?

-Sí, está con los niños.

-Me gustaría que me recete algún medicamento milagroso. No puedo estar enferma mañana, recuerda que es la fiesta de beneficencia.

-Tienes razón, seguro que puede ayudarte.

-Sí, seguro que sí.

-¿Hablaste con Nabiki? –preguntó Kasumi cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Sí, llega el martes próximo y se quedará en el dojo, le pareció una buena idea el que yo me mude por algunos días –dijo con entusiasmo.

-Se nota que no puedes esperar para mudarte a casa de Ranma –comentó Kasumi con diversión en la voz.

-No te puedo engañar –contestó ruborizada-, me hace mucha ilusión saber si nuestra vida como un matrimonio de verdad será como la imagino.

-Es una buena forma de descubrirlo, aunque me hubiera gustado que antes lo hubieran anunciado formalmente. Eso de vivir juntos a sabiendas que para la mayoría ustedes son sólo 'novios'.

-A mí me basta con que mi entorno sepa que me encuentro legalmente unida a Ranma Saotome, además, los tiempos han cambiado ¿no?

-Hum –fue la escueta respuesta de Kasumi. Luego pareció recordar algo y se puso en pie con una velocidad que sorprendió a su hermana menor-. Akane, debo entregarte algo antes que lo olvide.

-¿Está listo? –preguntó ilusionada.

Su hermana sólo asintió y desapareció de la vista de Akane para volver con algo en sus manos. Kasumi extendió ante los ojos de su hermana el suéter terminado que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado el confeccionar a la joven mujer de cortos cabellos.

-Quedó perfecto –dijo Kasumi con una bondadosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Tienes razón –concedió Akane no creyendo del todo que el otrora mamarracho tejido se hubiera convertido en un digno suéter confeccionado a mano por ella misma bajo la atenta instrucción de su hermana mayor-, es impresionante que haya conseguido hacerlo y… ¡quedó bien y terminado!

La mujer de cortos cabellos se levantó del sillón y tomó la prenda entre sus manos.

-Gracias Kasumi, gracias por ayudarme con esto –dijo abrazando la prenda con emoción.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, era lo que querías y trabajaste muy duro para conseguirlo, el mérito es tuyo, yo sólo di los toques finales.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias. No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda.

-Me pareció escuchar la voz de mi cuñada por aquí –se escuchó de pronto.

Tofú apareció en el umbral de la puerta cargando a su hijo pequeño, mientras su hija mayor se acercaba corriendo al lado de Akane.

-¡Tía Akane! –exclamó la pequeña abrazando efusivamente a la hermana de su mamá.

-Hola Kahori, qué bueno verte. Tofú, ¿cómo has estado? –dijo Akane acercándose a saludar al esposo de su hermana y al hijo menor de ambos.

-Al parecer, mejor que tú –contestó el doctor con semblante algo preocupado-. ¿Estás enferma, Akane?

-Cómo engañar a un doctor, simplemente no se puede –comentó la aludida, tomando a su pequeño sobrinoen sus brazos-. La verdad, no me he sentido muy bien, Tofú, creo que estoy incubando un resfrío.

-Eso no está bien. Últimamente han aparecido bastantes virus nuevos y mucho más agresivos que los comunes con los que estamos acostumbrados a tratar.

-Es sólo un principio de gripe, Tofú, pero te agradecería si me das algo para detener su avance ahora, no puedo amanecer resfriada mañana.

-Bien, vamos a la habitación de Kahori, me gustaría examinarte antes de recetarte algún medicamento.

-Tú eres el doctor, haré lo que me digas.

Ambos se internaron en la casa, riendo y contándose una que otra anécdota de los días pasados; entretanto Kasumi, ayudada por su hija mayor, comenzó con los preparativos para lo que sería una acogedora cena familiar.

Así y a eso de las diez de la noche, Akane salía de la casa de su hermana después de haber disfrutado de una agradable velada, con la vestimenta que debía lucir al día siguiente en la fiesta de la Black Ryu, el último regalo que le faltaba para darle a Ranma a la semana siguiente cuando se celebrara la navidad y una bolsita con medicamentos, obsequio de su cuñado, para que el incipiente resfrío no interfiriera con las obligaciones de ella al día siguiente.

La noche estaba fría, así que Akane no rechazó la idea de llamar un taxi para que la acercara a su casa, además, con todo lo que llevaba le sería dificultoso desplazarse caminando. Cuando finalmente llegó al dojo, se dirigió directamente a la cocina dejando los bultos en el recibidor para tomar uno de los medicamentos que le había recetado su buen amigo y cuñado. Cuando lo hubo tomado, encaminó sus pasos rápidamente a su habitación para acostarse de inmediato.

Tal vez unas reparadoras horas de sueño serían un buen complemento para amanecer como nueva al siguiente día.

Acompañada por Ryo se acostó a dormir, esperando que pasara muy pronto aquel fin de semana para comenzar con lo que sería la prueba final para su relación amorosa.

Ilusionada ante la idea, cerró los ojos y cayó rápidamente en un profundo y tranquilizador sueño.

_**R & A**_

El vestido que ocuparía esa noche para la fiesta no dejaba de maravillarla. En cuanto lo había visto había quedado enamorada de él.

No era que ella fuera muy adicta a la moda y ese tipo de cosas, al contrario, encontraba que era una mujer bastante sencilla en su forma de vestir, casi al punto de querer que su indumentaria pasara desapercibida, que fuese lo menos llamativa posible y hasta que había entrado a aquella tienda en busca de algo adecuado que vestir para la fiesta de fin de año había seguido esa regla, pero no pudo negarse a lucir aquel vestido cuando la dependienta de la tienda le había dicho que parecía confeccionado para que ella lo luciera.

Así, ahora se encontraba observando la imagen que le devolvía el espejo mientras esperaba que su esposo pasara a buscarla.

Como nunca había estado lista mucho antes de la hora señalada y por ello se encontraba ahí de pie, revisando que hasta el más mínimo detalle estuviera bien.

El escaso maquillaje que siempre utilizaba conspiraba para que aquella noche proyectara una imagen mucho más jovial de lo que ya aparentaba. Sus cabellos adornados con un sencillo peine en plata y oro, sus pendientes y su delicada gargantilla hacían el complemento perfecto para que su blanca piel adquiriera luminosidad y por último, el vestido entallado hasta la cadera, con el escote no muy pronunciado, las mangas de gasa hasta el codo, el faldón ancho adornado con fina pedrería, pero por sobre todo, el color turquesa que tanto había llamado su atención en cuanto lo vio era lo que la tenía rebosante de felicidad.

Esa noche ella debía estar resplandeciente para su esposo y para todos los invitados a la fiesta ya que era muy probable que quienes conocían a Ranma desde antes hicieran algún comentario respecto a su vida anterior; él así se lo había advertido por lo que ella debía estar preparada para competir con antiguos fantasmas de chicas que ni siquiera conocía.

El caso era que ella debía sentirse segura al lado de su esposo, así se lo había aconsejado Shaomei y ella consideraba que su amiga tenía toda la razón. Por ese motivo se había esmerado tanto en su apariencia, por ese motivo estaba ansiosa de que llegara la hora señalada y por ese motivo ya no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a quien quisiera preguntarle por su verdadera relación con su jefe.

-Espero que te guste mi apariencia y si no…

No pudo continuar con la frase porque un ruido abajo y los ladridos de su mascota la alertaron. Suspiró profundamente, apagó la luz de su cuarto, tomó su pequeño bolso y se dispuso a bajar al encuentro de su esposo.

Descendió lentamente por las escaleras, él se encontraba impecablemente vestido con un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca que lo hacía lucir demasiado atractivo a los ojos de Akane y de cualquier mujer, dispuesto a subir en busca de su esposa, pero al verla decender despacio por los peldaños de la escalera, se quedó como petrificado en el lugar.

Ella sonrió complacida al comprobar que su intención de provocarle algo más que una buena impresión a su esposo estaba cumplida. Él soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones e inclinó su cabeza a un lado en un gesto bastante infantil. Cuando su esposa llegó finalmente a su lado, Ranma salió de su estupor.

-Podríamos olvidarnos de ir a ese evento, quedarnos aquí y tener nuestra propia cena particular, Akane.

Ella rió llevándose una de sus manos al rostro y negando suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-A veces pienso que realmente estás demente.

-También yo, pero tú eres la única culpable.

-Tonto –dijo ella de forma divertida bajando el último escalón-. Debemos irnos, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde y trabajamos muy duro para que esto resultara bien.

-¿Y no me darás un beso de recibimiento? –demandó su esposo, recibiendo un leve roce en los labios-. Akane, eso no fue un beso –dijo fingiendo molestia, pero se alarmó de inmediato cuando vio a su esposa apoyándose en la pared con un malestar evidente-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí –contestó ella llevándose la mano a la sien derecha-, ya pasó, es sólo que he tomado demasiados medicamentos. Quise evitar un resfrío que amenazaba con dejarme sin fiesta de fin de año y creo que abusé de lo que me recetó Tofú.

-Si quieres podemos llegar más tarde a la cena y quizá no ir.

-No, estoy bien –sonrió su esposa-. Vámonos ya, no me gusta llegar tarde.

-Bien, vamos –contestó, no del todo convencido dándole el brazo a su esposa para salir de la casa.

Ya rumbo al lugar en donde se desarrollaría el evento, Akane se fue sintiendo mucho mejor y atrás quedó el malestar que había experimentado momentos antes.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, éste ya se encontraba con algunas personas en su interior, la mayoría empleados de la empresa, Tomomi y Ryoichi entre ellos, quienes saludaron a la pareja y les indicaron que ellos se estaban haciendo cargo de la recepción de los invitados.

El lugar estaba totalmente ambientado para una linda celebración navideña, toda la decoración ocupada por los encargados del evento era alusiva a la navidad, lo que maravilló a alguien tan entusiasta con aquella celebración como lo era Akane.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que el mismo Ranma se había encargado de repetirle hasta el cansancio a Tomomi y Ryoichi que se aseguraran de que el lugar estuviera adornado hasta el último recoveco de aquella forma, así, por donde se mirara no faltaban las luces blancas, las ramitas de fresno, las velas, los colores rojo y verde y un incontable etcétera de adornos alusivos a la navidad.

Las mesas para diez personas en donde se desarrollaría la cena se encontraban igualmente decoradas con sobriedad y elegancia y al centro del salón principal, tres estatuas de hielo en forma de ángeles tocando distintos instrumentos musicales.

En frente, un pequeño escenario en donde se realizarían las presentaciones de algunos artistas invitados para amenizar la velada y lo más importante de toda la noche, la subasta que tenía por misión recaudar los fondos para el programa de protección a los niños abandonados que había sido idea de Akane auspiciar.

-Todo está perfecto –murmuró Akane mirando a su alrededor con evidente emoción.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho, me preguntaba cómo quedaría decorado finalmente el lugar y me imaginé que sería bonito, pero esto supera todas mis expectativas, es maravilloso.

-Tienes razón.

-Espero que todo salga bien y podamos conseguir una buena suma de dinero.

-Por eso no te preocupes, les sacaremos hasta la última moneda a estos ricachones.

Su esposa rió alegremente con el comentario, pero casi de inmediato cambió el gesto. Había divisado a la madre de Ranma acompañada de su esposo, quienes se acercaban con calma hasta donde se encontraba la joven pareja.

Era la primera vez que Akane se encontraba con el padre de Ranma después de la visita que éste le hiciera meses atrás para exigirle que se alejara de su hijo. ¿Cómo debía enfrentarlo ahora? ¿Cómo tomaría el padre de Ranma la nueva situación?

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando vio a sus suegros a no más de tres metros; Nodoka con una sonrisa maternal en los labios, su esposo con una mirada seria y un gesto agrio dibujado en el rostro.

-Hijo, hija –saludó Nodoka con efusividad a la pareja.

-Hola mamá, papá –contestó Ranma abrazando a su madre y haciéndole un breve gesto a modo de saludo con la cabeza a su padre.

-Buenas noches, tía –dijo Akane acercándose a su suegra para saludarla-, me da gusto volver a verla –cuando se separó de la madre de Ranma, fijó sus ojos en su suegro-. Señor Saotome –dijo finalmente con algo de incomodidad.

-Hola Akane –fue el seco saludo que recibió por parte de su suegro.

Para Nodoka y Ranma fue evidente que si continuaban juntos por mucho tiempo, todos lo pasarían muy mal ya que la tensión era cada vez más notoria.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vamos a recibir a los invitados de los gimnasios, ¿no lo crees, Genma?

-Claro –contestó el aludido a su esposa, adelantándose un poco para luego perderse entre la gente.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo Nodoka antes de seguir a su esposo-, tenemos mucho de que hablar, Akane. Quiero que comencemos a prepararnos para su boda; si siguen con la idea de efectuarla en febrero, no contamos con mucho tiempo.

Akane sonrió ante las palabras de su suegra y la vio desaparecer por donde mismo se había perdido su esposo.

-Tu padre sigue estando en desacuerdo con nuestro matrimonio –comentó Akane con tristeza.

-El viejo puede hacer o decir lo que quiera y a mí no me importará en lo más mínimo su opinión. Akane, sólo debes preocuparte por nosotros dos, no por lo que piensen el viejo u otras personas.

-Pero él es tu familia, no cualquier persona –rebatió su esposa.

-Y tú y yo estamos formando una nueva familia –dijo él con seriedad, mirándola directo a los ojos-, el resto puede irse al quinto infierno.

Ella lo observó ilusionada y poco a poco fue expandiéndose una sonrisa en sus labios. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo ahí mismo, pero se contuvo cuando escuchó una alegre voz a sus espaldas y vio la sonrisa espontánea que se formó en el rostro de su esposo.

-¡Por fin los encuentro!

-¡Hanae! –contestó Ranma al nada protocolar saludo de su ex asistente.

Akane se dio media vuelta y saludó con efusividad y cariño a quien hubiera sido su antecesora en el puesto que actualmente ella ocupaba en la empresa.

Los tres conversaron por mucho tiempo, poniéndose al día en sus vidas, confirmando y desmintiendo rumores, adelantando proyectos de vida y demás, hasta que les hicieron pasar a las mesas para servir la cena.

De allí en adelante, todo fue alegría, distensión y entretención. Ranma y Akane compartían una de las mesas del centro del salón con algunos de los más importantes empresarios de todo Japón junto a sus esposas.

La chica se convirtió rápidamente en el centro de atención de los presentes al enterarse éstos de su calidad de 'novia' del joven dueño de la Black Ryu Company y de su próxima unión en matrimonio.

Así fue como la velada pasó con prontitud entre conversaciones triviales, proyectos de negocios en conjunto y alguna que otra broma.

Llegada la segunda subasta de la noche, Akane comprendió que había sido una muy mala idea el tomar el doble de medicamentos que le recetara Tofú para que se sintiera mejor de su resfrío, ya que comenzó a sentirse realmente mal.

La cabeza le dolía una enormidad, sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, el frío que sentía a pesar de que el salón estaba calefaccionado se volvía a ratos insoportable y la amena conversación que estaban manteniendo en la mesa de pronto se escuchaba difusa y lejana.

-Ranma –llamó a su esposo quien se encontraba enfrascado en una discusión con un señor mayor sobre la importancia de rescatar las antiguas tradiciones que se habían perdido con los años-. Ranma, no me siento bien –terminó de decir casi en un susurro.

Su esposo la observó alarmado, el rostro pálido y compungido de ella logró preocuparlo y asustarlo.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sientes? –preguntó con evidente preocupación.

-Deben ser los efectos del medicamento que tomé… o tal vez sea el mismo resfrío pero la verdad es que no… todo me da vueltas y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

-Te llevaré a una clínica, ahí podrán…

-No –rebatió su esposa deteniéndolo del brazo-. No debes alarmarte, seguro que llegando a casa y descansando como es debido, mañana estaré mucho mejor.

-Te llevo a casa, entones.

-No puedes –negó Akane-, debes quedarte hasta el final, es importante que te vean aquí o pensarán que este evento no es importante para quien lo organizó.

-Puedo volver después y…

-Ranma, te conozco –sonrió Akane-, si te vas conmigo no querrás volver.

-Tienes razón, pero…

-Pero nada –le interrumpió-. Salgo de aquí con sigilo y tomo un taxi para llegar a mi casa. Nadie me verá o extrañará mi presencia, tú te quedas hasta que esto termine y luego vas al rescate de tu damisela en peligro.

-Se oye tan fácil –dijo sonriendo-, pero no sé si quiera hacer algo así, me preocupas niña terca.

-Estaré bien, de verdad –dijo ella-. A mí me preocupa que esto salga bien y reunamos los fondos que prometimos a aquella institución. Para eso, es necesario que el espíritu solidario que mi querido esposo encarna sea visible a los ojos de todos los demás empresarios tacaños y arrivistas.

Ranma sólo pudo sonreír y, llevándose una de las manos de su esposa a los labios, depositó un cándido beso en ella. Los suspiros, las risitas y cuchicheos de los que estaban cerca de la pareja no se hicieron esperar, pero al joven empresario no podía importarle menos lo que dijeran los demás en ese momento.

-Está bien, dejaré que escapes de aquí y te alcanzaré en cuanto consigamos arrebatarles el dinero a todos estos vejestorios -susurró.

Ella rió alegremente y se puso en pie, él la secundó y le tendió su brazo para que pudiera apoyarse en él. Despidiéndose amablemente de los presentes y explicando la situación, Akane se retiró escoltada por su esposo.

Los colaboradores de Akane, al verla avanzar en compañía de su esposo en dirección a la salida del lugar, se dirigieron rápidamente a interceptar a la pareja. Entonces y al explicar a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía, Tomomi se ofreció a acompañar a su jefa hasta su casa y quedarse con ella hasta que Ranma pudiera relevarla una vez terminado el evento.

Akane se negó, pero Ranma agradeció el gesto de su empleada y le encargó mucho el cuidado de su esposa, él se iría en cuanto le fuera posible hacerlo.

Así, Akane y Tomomi emprendieron el regreso a Nerima bajo una inclemente lluvia acompañada por un fuerte viento que helaba los huesos. Al estar durante gran parte de la noche dentro del recinto en donde se desarrollaba el evento de caridad, ninguna de las dos chicas se habían enterado de la fuerte tormenta que azotaba esa zona del país esa noche, por tanto, una vez que llegaron no sin dificultades al domicilio de Akane y que ésta última estuvo instalada en su confortable cama, tomó la decisión de decirle a su fiel colaboradora que podía retirarse si así lo quería, que ella iba a estar bien y de hecho, ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero Tomomi se negó rotundamente argumentando que el dejarla sola, sería para su jefe seguramente una poderosa causal de despido.

Akane estaba mejor de ánimo y los malestares habían remitido fácilmente, pero ahora se encontraba preocupada a causa de la tormenta ya que ésta no amainaba y seguramente las calles estarían intransitables, resbaladizas y muy peligrosas.

Decidida y con la obstinada decisión de Tomomi de no dejarla sola esa noche, llamó a su esposo para exigirle que se dirigiera a su apartamento aquella noche y que a la mañana siguiente, cuando la tormenta hubiera pasado, fuera al dojo a hacer las veces de enfermero.

En un principio Ranma se había negado, molesto por lo que creía, eran temores infundados por parte de su esposa, pero ante la insistencia de ella y la frase emocionada que le dijera por el teléfono, "_Me moriría si por mi culpa te sucediera algo malo_", lo convencieron para hacer a regañadientes, lo que Akane le solicitaba por seguridad.

Así que, a pesar de toda la insistencia por irse esa misma noche a cuidar de ella, finalmente Ranma había optado por obedecer a su esposa, no sin antes amenazar a Tomomi para que no la dejara sola y diciéndole que respondería con su vida de ser necesario si a la mañana siguiente él encontraba a Akane peor de lo que estaba durante aquella noche.

Tomomi estaba bastante segura de que lo que Akane tenía era un simple resfrío, así que no se acobardó ante la reacción de su jefe y asumió toda la responsabilidad por el estado de salud de su jefa y amiga.

La joven pasó la noche en la habitación de al lado, pendiente de las necesidades de su jefa durante toda la noche y cuando despertó en la mañana, no le asombró encontrarse con una Akane bastante más repuesta a quien no dejó levantarse, llevándole el desayuno a la habitación.

Estaba acompañando a su jefa con una taza de café mientras conversaban animadamente de nada en particular cuando ambas fueron testigos de la apertura nada suave de la puerta de la habitación de Akane.

Un muy preocupado Ranma hizo ingreso al cuarto, sin prestarle la menor atención a la joven que se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama de su esposa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con angustia.

-Sí –contestó ella con diversión-, te dije que no era nada grave.

Ranma suspiró audiblemente y pareció recuperar la calma por un instante, esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Akane. Serían ideas suyas o él se encontraba preocupado por algo más que por su estado de salud. Decidió hacer caso omiso a sus sospechas y volvió a sonreír.

Fue entonces cuando Tomomi decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar a la enferma con el nuevo enfermero y retirarse a su casa. El matrimonio le agradeció el gesto que había tenido con Akane y todos se despidieron alegremente, felices por el éxito obtenido con la primera celebración solidaria de la Black Ryu Company.

La tormenta había dado paso a un día frío y nublado, ideal para quedarse en casa en buena compañía, así que para Ranma fue un regalo de los dioses el que su esposa se encontrase enferma. Se tomó muy a pecho eso de convertirse en enfermero por un día y no hubo forma de que ella lo convenciera de dejarla levantarse, por tanto, Akane se dedicó a disfrutar de todas las atenciones que su esposo le prodigaba, pero algo la inquietaba y ése algo era la preocupación que detectaba a veces en el semblante de su esposo cuando ella le hacía un comentario o quería saber algo más sobre la fiesta del día anterior. Más que preocupación, lo que la joven mujer detectaba a grandes rasgos era temor, pero, temor a qué.

Finalmente decidió descartar esos pensamientos y dedicarse a disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo durante lo que quedaba del fin de semana. Faltaba un día y horas para la llegada de su hermana Nabiki y con ello, para poner a prueba la convivencia como un verdadero matrimonio en casa de su esposo y era innegable que la idea le hacía mucha ilusión.

_**R & A**_

El día lunes se presentó con temperaturas más altas y menos sombrío que los días anteriores. La tormenta que había azotado con tanta fuerza ese sector del país durante el día sábado parecía haberse llevado las malas condiciones climáticas de los últimos días.

La joven asistente de presidencia se sentía feliz ante la llegada de su hermana mayor junto a su familia y renovada luego de que un pseudo resfrío la tuviera en cama durante todo el día domingo. Así pues, había llegado muy temprano a las dependencias de la Black Ryu Company para preparar lo que consideraba, sería una semana muy agitada en el trabajo.

Su jefe y esposo llegaría a medio día a la oficina porque habían programado una visita a terreno que le ocuparía toda la mañana en la fábrica principal.

Akane todavía sonreía al recordar todos los peros que había puesto él para evitar que ella concurriera al trabajo ese día, argumentando que no le haría nada bien volver al trabajo después de experimentar los síntomas tan molestos de los días anteriores.

Ella había rebatido diciendo que tenía cosas imposibles de dejar de lado y que requerían su presencia, así que en una discusión que tenía poco de agresiva y más de infantil, ella se había impuesto una vez más, consiguiendo que él finalmente aceptara pasar a dejarla a las oficinas centrales de la Black Ryu, antes de dirigirse a su destino.

La joven asistente de presidencia se encontraba examinando unos documentos de suma importancia para el funcionamiento de la empresa cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono interno.

Se le anunciaba que en recepción se encontraba un señor que deseaba hablar urgentemente con Ranma Saotome o con su asistente, la señorita Tendo. El hombre en cuestión no había revelado sus intenciones pero aseguraba que tenía algo muy importante que comunicarles, casi de vida o muerte.

Akane se preocupó ante la insistencia y las palabras del hombre, por lo que decidió atenderle de forma inmediata.

Momentos después ingresó a su despacho un señor de unos cuarenta años, bajo en estatura, de lentes, cabellos castaños, vestido totalmente de negro con ropa informal pero elegante y con un maletín de cuero en una de sus manos.

La joven mujer de cortos cabellos jamás había visto el rostro del hombre pero no supo por qué sintió una molesta inquietud al verlo de pie frente a su escritorio. Le ofreció asiento a lo que él aceptó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Media hora después, el hombre salió del despacho de Akane con una mirada de triunfo y la misma media sonrisa en los labios; minutos después, la mujer de cortos cabellos abandonó su oficina enfundada en su abrigo, con su bolso colgado al hombro derecho y un sobre de mediano tamaño en su mano izquierda.

-Tomomi, me ausentaré… creo que gran parte del día –dijo sin entonación una vez hubo llegado al escritorio que ocupaba su colaboradora-. Por favor, ocúpate de todo lo que pueda surgir mientras yo no esté aquí ¿si?

-Claro, no te preocupes Akane.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué le digo al jefe cuando pregunte por ti? –preguntó antes de que su jefa comenzara su camino hacia el elevador.

-Dile… dile que tuve que salir urgentemente –contestó devolviéndole una mirada ausente a la joven que la observaba expectante-. Dile que yo me comunicaré con él apenas acabe con… No, mejor dile que hablaré con él… cuando todo esté solucionado –terminó de decir en un susurro, dirigiéndose hacia el elevador.

Debía salir de ahí, tenía que encontrar respuestas y hacer averiguaciones… su futuro dependía de ello.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¡Hola!

Bueno, después de una laaaaarga ausencia, tenemos capítulo nuevo.

Sé que no fue la gran cosa (y por supuesto, no aclaró las dudas de quienes querían enterarse quién es el personaje que recibió la invitación a la fiesta. Para eso, deberán esperar el próximo capítulo, por fis ^^), pero algo es algo al fin de cuentas ¿no?

2.- Sé que quieren matarme por no actualizar rápido… les pido paciencia y comprensión para esta pobre autora irresponsable. La verdad, estaba estancada con la historia porque sabía lo que quería plasmar, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, así que, además de mi falta de tiempo, el factor "_Quiero escribir pero… ¡No me gusta cómo está quedando esto!" _influyó muchísimo en la tardanza del capítulo. Sólo espero que no vuelva a pasar y poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

3.- Ahora, mi sección favorita de estas notitas al fin del capítulo: los agradecimientos ^^

Quiero agradecer una vez más a todas (os) quienes siguen esta historia de forma activa dejándome un comentario, pero también a quienes la siguen de forma pasiva sólo leyendo cada vez que actualizo. En verdad que me hace muy feliz el saber que se interesan por este escrito en particular.

Ahora, de forma muy, muy especial, agradecer a _**Shakka DV, kary14, blandy**_ (Gracias por comentar ^^ Bueno, no prometo nada, ya vez que el capítulo quedó con un final totalmente abierto y aunque ya sé lo que viene después… no puedo adelantarte nada, lo siento T_T Espero que sigas conmigo para que sepas si permanecen juntos o mi mente malvada los separará. Un beso ^^), _**ELOWYN3, ivonne-18**_, _**usaguitendo-saotome, lerinne, Sonia, JesiSaotome**_ (Gracias por tan lindo review ^^ Bueno, los tiempos de actualización no van tan rápido como yo quisiera pero… trataré de solucionar eso. Veremos si te sigue gustando la historia, espero que sí. Un beso y de nuevo, gracias por el comentario ^^), _**Arashi, Syndy, margoth25**_ (Gracias por los reviews ^^ Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y ya ves, la actualización tarda pero llega XD Un beso ^^), _**Jacquesita Saotome, Sele, Caro, Marina, Rankanema**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ Bueno, me alegra saber que estás enganchada a la historia, veremos quién le da su lección a Genma para que deje de entrometerse en la vida de su hijo… por el momento, esta autora no lo hará XD Un beso y gracias por comentar ^^), _**Nia06, preust**_ (Muchísimas gracias por el review ^^ Verás, el trabajo casi siempre conspira para que demore las actualizaciones, pero en ningún caso abandonaré ninguno de mis proyectos, sólo pido paciencia. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia y muchas gracias por comentar, un beso ^^), _**Sofi, belli**_ (Gracias por el comentario, linda^^ Ya ves que hice todo lo posible por actualizar y el capi ya está arriba. Espero te siga gustando la historia, un beso y gracias por el review ^^), _**Ranm. a. lways. OCD, tninih **_(Gracias, muchas gracias por el comentario ^^ Bueno, lo he dicho, no pienso dejar ninguna historia en el aire, es sólo que mi tiempo libre es inversamente proporcional a mis ganas de escribir ^^… con paciencia, sabrás de todas ellas muy pronto. Gracias nuevamente por el review y un beso ^^) _**Rutabi de Saotome**_ y _**Ranma y Akane Per Sempre**_,gracias por todas y cada una de sus palabras, son la energía perfecta que necesito para seguir dándole vida a esta historia.

Un beso y muchas gracias a todas (os) quienes siguen mis escritos, éste en particular, por siempre apoyarme y por sus lindas palabras.

Será hasta una próxima y espero, no muy tardía actualización.

Qué estén muy bien, saludos y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	20. No rompas mi corazón

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)"**

Capitulo XX

"**No rompas mi corazón"**

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había caminado sin rumbo fijo por la gran y atestada ciudad. Se sentía herida y decepcionada, sola, completamente sola y lo que era aun peor, extremadamente triste.

Pensó que su primera reacción sería enojarse y explotar de rabia como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, pero la Akane que caminaba a destiempo en una ciudad gigantesca, poco amable y frenética no era la misma chica que antaño solucionaba los problemas golpeando con fuerza bruta a quien se los causara en el barrio de Nerima donde había hecho toda su vida.

No, la Akane que deambulaba por las húmedas y atestadas calles del centro de Tokio era una mujer apesadumbrada y sobrepasada por un sentimiento de abandono que la había sumido en una especie de letargo, haciendo que no se percatara de la gente que pasaba por su lado sin prestarle la menor de las atenciones.

Desde que había salido de su despacho en el piso veinticinco del edificio en donde se encontraban las oficinas centrales de la Black Ryu Company no había dejado de caminar ni siquiera para comer algo a medio día, y es que ella simplemente no podía pensar en comer cuando parecía que el mundo se desplomaba a sus pies.

Pensó en lo que había dicho el hombre misterioso que había concurrido a su despacho temprano en la mañana y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido con posterioridad a aquella visita.

Lentamente y casi sin proponérselo comenzó a repasar todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho desde que saliera de la Black Ryu Company, el trayecto a los distintos especialistas para solicitar su opinión profesional, la visita que había hecho al Banco con el propósito de sacar todo el dinero que había logrado ahorrar, el retiro de los documentos en Nerima, todo lo había hecho en calma y con una pasividad sorprendente para lo que ella misma hubiese esperado de su reacción.

Pero cuando el tercer especialista al que había consultado confirmó la opinión de los demás, a ella no le había quedado otra opción que tomar una decisión; una drástica y dolorosa decisión que sin embargo, estaba segura que sería la mejor.

Así, a las seis de la tarde de aquel día agotador, exhausta y dolida, Akane se encontraba parada justo frente a las puertas de acceso al gran edificio que alojaba las oficinas centrales de la Black Ryu Company, empresa de su esposo y en la cual trabajaba hacía casi un año.

Observó al cielo y los tonos rojizos en las nubes le indicaron que pronto terminaría un nuevo día dando paso a la oscura noche y su aparente tranquilidad.

Suspiró de forma cansina y comenzó a avanzar tal y como si fuera un pequeño animalito que se dirigía a encontrarse con su peor destino, ser sacrificado.

Cruzó las inmensas puertas de elegante cristal empavonado, sacó su tarjeta y la expuso en el visor que inmediatamente encendió la luz que le indicaba que podía ingresar, no le respondió al amable vigilante que siempre la saludaba cortésmente cuando la veía subir al elevador, marcó el piso al que se dirigía y apretó contra sí las carpetas con los documentos que llevaba y comenzó a repasar el plan que había trazado previamente para enfrentar lo que seguramente sería un duro interrogatorio por parte de su jefe directo; era de esperarse un interrogatorio de proporciones luego de desaparecer durante todo el día sin siquiera avisarle en dónde estaba.

El elevador se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas y ella supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentase a él de una vez por todas.

Salió del elevador y avanzó lentamente por el pasillo que conectaba directamente con su despacho, observó de soslayo y pudo comprobar que la mayoría del personal ya se había retirado a sus hogares. Cuando llegó a las cercanías de su oficina, vio que Tomomi todavía se encontraba en su puesto.

-Akane, hasta que por fin apareces –dijo su colaboradora poniéndose en pie-, el jefe ha estado toda la tarde tratando de ubicarte. ¡Está hecho una fiera!

-Descuida, ya hablaré con él –contestó la joven mujer de cortos cabellos pasando por el lado de su preocupada amiga.

-¿Estás bien, Akane?

-Mejor que nunca –ironizó la aludida mientras fingía una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué le digo al jefe? –preguntó su inquieta amiga.

-Dile que iré a su despacho en cuanto termine de arreglar unas cosas en el mío –contestó sin apuro y casi como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

Luego de avanzar el resto de pasos que la separaban de la puerta de su oficina, Akane se encerró en ella descansando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la puerta cerrada.

Observó el espacio que la había cobijado durante todo ese tiempo y se preguntó en qué momento se había transformado en un lugar tan querido por ella. Se acercó al escritorio y pasó su mano por la superficie de madera; la marca del puño de su jefe todavía era visible en la cubierta, el puño que se había incrustado cuando él se había puesto celoso del joven de contabilidad y había descargado un potente golpe sobre la lisa superficie de madera.

Sonrió con melancolía y comenzó a recorrer con la vista los detalles del cuarto, no había casi nada que le perteneciera a ella realmente salvo un par de fotografías y unos cuantos bolígrafos.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió al tiempo que con el corazón apretado, guardó los bolígrafos y una fotografía en la que aparecían sus hermanas y sobrinos en su bolso. La otra fotografía que descansaba sobre el escritorio la dejó en el lugar observándola con dolor.

Luego se preparó para lo que tendría que enfrentar y dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, deshizo el camino que había hecho para dirigirse finalmente a la oficina de su jefe.

Pasó por el lado de Tomomi sin dirigirle la mirada, avanzó por entre los escritorios desocupados del personal, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a los pocos que aun se encontraban en sus puestos.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho de su jefe y exhaló un nuevo suspiro, alzó su mano para golpear la madera y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la placa metálica con la palabra 'presidente' gravada en ella, frunció el ceño y golpeó la puerta, luego abrió y cerró tras de sí aferrando las carpetas que llevaba las cuales no había soltado ni por un momento.

-Akane, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué no me llamaste o me dijiste que no estarías acá durante todo el día? –se levantó Ranma del asiento que ocupaba tras el escritorio con evidente preocupación.

-Lo siento, tuve cosas que hacer –contestó ella secamente mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal sin darle la cara a su esposo.

-Me tenías preocupado. Después de lo de este fin de semana no me deja tranquilo el que te desaparezcas así como así –dijo acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

Ella se percató de sus intenciones y deliberadamente se alejó esquivando la maniobra de Ranma.

-Tuve que ir a finiquitar algunas cosas con los organizadores de la fiesta del sábado –dijo observándolo de soslayo.

Automáticamente él pareció tensarse, señal inequívoca de que el tema le producía cierta incomodidad. Akane suspiró cerrando los ojos y luego retrocedió hasta quedar frente al escritorio de su jefe.

-¿Todo bien? –inquirió Ranma con algo de inquietud.

-En el recinto sí –contestó Akane con serenidad-. "_Pero no así en mi corazón_" –pensó.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Akane. Nunca más vuelvas a desaparecer así.

-No me has contado prácticamente nada de lo que sucedió luego de mi partida de la fiesta –dijo no prestando atención a lo que su esposo decía.

-No me parece que haya nada que valga la pena contar –dijo algo desconcertado ante el comentario de su esposa-. Conversaciones aburridas con personas que ni siquiera conozco –complementó encogiéndose de hombros como para quitarle importancia al asunto-. ¿Por qué parece que te obsesiona saber cómo siguió esa fiesta?

Ella no contestó y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con las carpetas que tenía en sus manos.

-Sabes, esta mañana tuve una visita –continuó cambiando abruptamente el tema de conversación, o así lo pensó Ranma-, un hombre que no conocía vino a hablar contigo pero como tú no estabas, pidió hablar conmigo.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Esa noche llovía mucho; ¿te costó llegar a tu apartamento?

-Akane, no entiendo dónde quieres llegar con esto.

-Lo peor es que creíste que no me enteraría –dijo en un susurro.

-Akane, qué diablos me quieres decir.

-Durante toda la mañana caminé buscando respuestas, quería asegurarme, tenía que saber la verdad –dijo ella apretando las carpetas que mantenía en sus manos-. Fui a tres especialistas distintos que me confirmaron la veracidad de la información que tenía en mis manos.

Se detuvo para entregarle a su esposo el sobre sellado con el que había abandonado su despacho esa misma mañana.

Él lo recibió inquieto y comenzó a abrirlo al tiempo que ella seguía hablando de forma pausada.

-Luego fui al lugar que el hombre me había nombrado y confirmé lo que él había dicho –para ese entonces, el rostro de Ranma se había desfigurado en una mueca de horror y espanto al observar la primera fotografía que había sacado del sobre-. Quise creer que todo era mentira, que era un invento del hombre para obtener dinero pero todo me confirmó que lo que había dicho era verdad y entonces quise saber por qué… por qué la persona que me juraba amor hacía tan poco tiempo había hecho algo semejante al…

-Espera, no es lo que parece y puedo explicarlo, Akane –interrumpió Ranma apresuradamente.

Ella rió amargamente.

-Esa excusa es vieja y ni siquiera cuando éramos unos chiquillos lo creí.

-Pero es la verdad. No sé quién te entregó esto pero seguro que es un…

-¿Un engaño? –dijo de forma desafiante-. No Ranma, me aseguré de hacer que examinaran minuciosamente esas fotografías y no encontraron trucos en ellas. Fui al Hotel en donde tomaron otras dos lindas imágenes de ustedes y ¡oh, sorpresa!, había una reservación a nombre del señor Saotome en donde se hospedó una joven pareja la noche del sábado.

-No, no fue así –rebatió él, perfectamente conciente de la peligrosidad de aquella conversación-. Si observas… si observas ésta fotografía –dijo pasando rápidamente una tras otra imagen para buscar la adecuada e indicarle con el dedo a lo que se refería-, si la observas con atención verás que yo no estoy haciendo nada que…

-Ranma, las pruebas son contundentes y yo… -se interrumpió exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones en una actitud de derrota-. Cuando estuvimos en Hong-Kong te lo dije, te dije que no soporto la mentira y el engaño y en ese entonces no éramos nada más que jefe y empleada, pero ahora…

-¡No! –exclamó Ranma totalmente fuera de sí-, ¿quién te entregó estas fotografías?

-Debí imaginármelo desde un principio –murmuró ella-, debí saber que tú no habías cambiado en nada y que tarde o temprano te verías envuelto en una historia como esta. El próspero y joven empresario codiciado por todas las chicas del país. ¡Cómo podía aspirar a ser la única!

-Eres mi esposa y eres la única a quien amo, Akane.

-¡Esto va a salir mañana en todos los periódicos y revistas del país! –estalló ella- ¡Estas fotografías que descubren el secreto romance entre uno de los más prominentes empresarios jóvenes del país y una exitosa y bella modelo de pasarela!

-¡Qué!

-El hombre que vino a visitarme tiene toda la intención de vender estas fotografías a un muy buen precio. Dice que en este país son tan escasas las noticias de ésta índole que no le costará nada encontrar algún medio que quiera quedarse con la primicia –dijo Akane tratando de controlar la precipitación con la que estaba hablando-. Todos quienes me vieron contigo esa noche…

-Nadie verá nada porque me encargaré de que nada se publique.

-Lo saben –cortó ella con rencor-, si el fotógrafo captó la imagen, alguien más debe haber visto todo.

-Nadie me vio.

Se arrepintió de inmediato al decir la frase sabiendo perfectamente que ahora sí había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Ella lo observó sorprendida en un principio, luego su semblante reflejó todo el dolor, tristeza y decepción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Una única y solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Entonces es verdad –dijo con un hilo de voz enfocando su dolida mirada directamente en el azul profundo de los ojos de su esposo-, me engañaste con esa mujer… una vez más.

-Ni en Hong-Kong hace meses, ni acá te he engañado, Akane, debes creerme. No sé quién invitó a Heiko a la fiesta pero cuando la cena terminó y ya todos comenzaban a irse, ella apareció frente a mí. Era tarde y al parecer había bebido demasiado, quise… -se interrumpió y tomó una de las fotografías en su mano para exhibirla ante la mirada cada vez más triste de su esposa-. Ésta fotografía debieron tomarla cuando salíamos del recinto, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me sorprendió con un beso que no pude evitar, fue ella quien me beso, lo juro.

Observó el rostro pálido y compungido de su esposa y le pareció que su corazón se partiría al ver la expresión de profundo dolor y sufrimiento que le devolvían esos ojos color avellana.

Ella frunció los labios y buscó apoyo en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Él suspiró comprendiendo que debía seguir hablando de lo ocurrido, aunque le costase hacerlo. Con suerte ella comprendería y creería en sus palabras.

-La llevé hasta el hotel en donde se hospeda, me encargué de dejarla en la puerta de su habitación, pero juro que no sucedió nada más entre ella y yo. Cuando me llamaste para rogarme que no fuera a verte porque la tormenta arreciaba, ya había salido de ese lugar y me disponía a conducir hasta tu casa –se detuvo y fijó la vista en las imágenes desperdigadas en el escritorio. Las fotografías eran irrefutables y habían sido tomadas por un profesional, de eso no había duda-. Akane, si hubieras dejado que regresara al Dojo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Un pesado silencio se instauró en el despacho de presidencia. Él la observaba sin emitir palabra, pendiente del menor movimiento, estudiando su rostro, sus gestos, tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos.

Ella enfocó sus ojos en las carpetas que sostenía en sus manos y decidió que debía volver a hablar.

-Te lo dije hace un tiempo, Ranma, yo no quiero pasar de ser tu esposa para algunos a ser una simple empleada para otros según tu conveniencia y en estos momentos me siento como una simple empleada.

-Akane, no, no es así como son las cosas.

-Con lo de este sábado me has hecho daño –le interrumpió-, y nunca pensé que lo harías de nuevo. No después de lo que hemos vivido. Si hay algo que no podría perdonarte jamás es la infidelidad y…

-Entonces, no crees en mí –le interrumpió con decepción.

-Existen pruebas y tú mismo reconociste que te habías besado y que te habías ido con ella.

-¡Fue ella la que me besó y…!

-¡Sí, cómo tantas veces lo hizo Shampoo, como tantas veces te encontré con ella o con otra en situaciones comprometedoras y tú nunca tenías la culpa! ¡Como nunca le dijiste a Ukyo que no querías casarte conmigo y que era a ella a quien querías!

-¡Espera un momento, estás mezclando las cosas!

-¡Yo no estaría tan segura y creo que has conseguido tu objetivo principal con todo esto!

-¿Mi objetivo principal?

-No te hagas el inocente que ya no te queda el papel, me lo dijiste desde un principio y yo, tonta como he sido, caí en la trampa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó acercándose a ella sin llegar a tocarla-, ¿qué trampa?

-La venganza contra la tonta niña que jugó con el orgullo de un Saotome está cobrada ¿no?

Él abrió inmensamente los ojos y quedó mudo ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, ¿acaso ella creía que durante todos esos meses él había estado maquinando una venganza en su contra?

-¿Có… cómo dices? –titubeó totalmente sorprendido.

-Lo dijiste claramente cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos, querías vengarte de mí y darme una lección, pero jamás pensé que serías tan cruel.

-¡Akane, por favor, escucha lo que estás diciéndome! ¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que esto se trata de una venganza! –espetó totalmente asombrado de la actitud adoptada por la mujer que tenía enfrente- ¡Jamás podría haber ideado un plan tan elaborado para vengarme de ti!

-Trece años atrás no lo hubiera creído posible, pero ahora y luego de saber que amarraste mi vida a la tuya por medio de un absurdo contrato de trabajo, créeme que me esperaría cualquier cosa de ti.

Ranma cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños, controlando la furia que sentía en aquel momento.

-Duele enterarse que la mujer que amo desconfía a tal extremo de mí, duele saber que jamás ha confiado en mí y duele el descubrir que la relación perfecta que creía haber construido con ella no era más que una simple ilusión.

Ella levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos directamente en los de él.

-Duele mucho más entender que para el hombre que yo amaba no significo absolutamente nada, que me desprecia y me humilla yéndose con la primera mujer que pasa por su lado, que me engaña y no es capaz de reconocer que lo hizo, quizá por debilidad, quizá por instinto o qué sé yo –tomó una bocanada de aire y luego continuó hablando con aparente tranquilidad-. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio, si hubieras reconocido la situación apenas te pregunté lo que había pasado…

-El desenlace hubiera sido el mismo –interrumpió secamente-. Admítelo Akane, siempre has desconfiado de mí, a pesar de que nunca te he dado motivos para hacerlo.

-¿En verdad crees que nunca me has dado motivos?

-Nunca. Siempre has preferido creer ciegamente en la palabra de otros, en lo primero que escuchas y luego, cuando yo te digo la verdad, te niegas a aceptarla.

-¡Porque no es verdad lo que estás diciendo, maldita sea! –explotó dando un fuerte golpe en la cubierta del escritorio-. ¡Cómo puedes insistir en tu inocencia si hay pruebas, si yo misma comprobé que estuviste en ese hotel con la estúpida modelo!

-¡Y ya te expliqué lo que sucedió! ¡Una seguidilla de errores y malos entendidos que no quieres ver!

Un nuevo momento de silencio que se fue tornando cada vez más tenso y dramático se impuso en la habitación.

-Será mejor terminar con esto –dijo Akane con tristeza.

-Akane, olvidemos este incidente que no es más que un mal entendido y preparémonos para…

-No puedo olvidarlo –interrumpió ella-, no puedo porque a pesar de todo lo que digas, no tienes pruebas y yo sí las tengo. Ranma, te lo dije, te dije que no soporto el engaño y la mentira y al parecer, cuando me contaste sobre la relación que habías mantenido con esa chica omitiste que había sido algo más que un romance pasajero, porque si cada vez que vuelves a encontrarte con ella terminas… -se interrumpió para observarlo sin ocultarle el sentimiento de profundo dolor y decepción que reflejaban sus ojos-. No quiero pensar cuántas veces antes…

-Estás siendo injusta –dijo descargando un golpe seco sobre el escritorio-. Reconócelo de una vez, nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes tanto de mí.

-Digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, el daño ya está hecho –dijo acercándose a recoger las carpetas que había dejado caer sobre el escritorio-. Toma.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con temor recibiendo las dos carpetas de manos de su esposa.

-Los documentos que debí entregarte hace mucho tiempo atrás –contestó.

Él abrió ambas carpetas y su rostro se desencajó con lo que sus ojos pudieron apreciar.

-Se acabó, Ranma –dijo con voz temblorosa a causa de la emoción que la invadía-. Sé que no es todo el dinero que corresponde a la indemnización por rompimiento de contrato pero te aseguro que pronto conseguiré el resto y por favor, esta vez firma los papeles y termina de una vez por todas con esta farsa.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto –dijo observándola con infinito dolor reflejado en su azulada mirada-. No puedes pedirme que…

-No quiero seguir casada contigo Ranma, no quiero trabajar para ti, no quiero verte más –le interrumpió con frialdad-. Nunca debí dejar que jugaras conmigo nuevamente, me lo advirtieron y yo no quise creerles, ahora es tarde y el daño está hecho, pero ya no más. ¿Querías vengarte de mí?, debo reconocer que lo conseguiste.

-Akane, de nuevo estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, estás inventándote cosas que no son ciertas, jamás habría ideado un plan así para vengarme de ti.

-Firma los papeles, por favor, Ranma –expresó por toda respuesta-, dentro de unos días vendré a recogerlos, a entregarte el resto del dinero y a firmar mi…

-¡No puedes terminarlo todo por una infidelidad que ni siquiera existió! –exclamó arrojando los documentos contra la pared.

Akane cerró los ojos ante tal reacción, rogando para que él pudiera controlar sus impulsos ya que a pesar de saber que él jamás le haría daño físicamente, no estaba muy segura de las reacciones que pudiera tener.

-No sigas negando lo evidente, Ranma.

En un acto desesperado, él decidió jugar lo que pensaba sería su última carta para hacerla recapacitar.

-Y si fuera cierto, y si me hubiera ido a pasar la noche con Heiko ¿cambiaría en algo tu decisión?

Ella lo observó con decepción, las palabras por él dichas haciendo el efecto contrario al que su esposo esperaba.

-Finalmente lo reconoces –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas.

-¡No!

-No puedo seguir aquí –contestó con rabia.

-¡Que no escuchas ni una sola palabra de lo que digo! ¡No estuve con ella, maldita sea!

-Si quieres evitar que esas fotografías sean publicadas, aunque no sé para qué, debes llamar a este señor –dijo entregándole una pequeña tarjeta que él no recibió.

-Akane, abre los ojos, por favor –rogó totalmente derrotado-. No sé quién ni porqué, pero es evidente que nos quieren separar.

-Esa sí es una excusa tonta, Ranma. No hay nadie que tenga motivos como para querer separarnos, no ahora, además, son pocos los que saben de nuestra verdadera relación, algo muy conveniente para ti.

-Cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que yo soy un monstruo.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a dejar la tarjeta en el escritorio y trató de girarse para salir del despacho de su esposo, él lo evitó asiéndola fuertemente de ambos brazos.

-Akane, por favor créeme, no tengo nada que ver con esa mujer, sólo fui a dejarla porque no podía permitir que se fuera en el estado en que la encontré –dijo tratando de encontrar la esquiva mirada de su esposa-. No puedo hacerle daño a quien amo y esa persona eres tú, entiéndelo.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azul cobalto de su esposo muy cerca de los suyos, esos ojos que ella amaba pero que ahora le parecían tan falsos. Quiso creer en sus palabras, quiso confiar una vez más en él, pero su corazón ya había sido envenenado y el veneno se expandía rápidamente, consiguiendo que no viera más allá de una pruebas irrefutables del engaño al que había sido sometida, supuestamente por una venganza que había comenzado a gestarse hacía casi un año atrás, cuando se había vuelto a reencontrar con Ranma Saotome.

Él la acercó un poco más hacia sí, todavía sin perder la esperanza de que ella reaccionara, que comprendiera que nada de lo que había sucedido aquel día sábado en la estúpida gala había sido cierto, o al menos no como se lo habían contado.

-Por favor –dijo antes de besarla.

Ella sintió sus lágrimas deslizarse libremente por sus mejillas y una sensación de congoja envolviendo su corazón. Allí estaba recibiendo ese beso desesperado y demandante al cual ella ya no podía ni quería corresponder.

Él se separó dolido, ofendido y sintiendo su corazón completamente destrozado al comprobar que ella había fabricado rápidamente una barrera inexpugnable entre los dos, era como si hubiera besado un bloque de hielo. La frialdad en su mirada y en su accionar le hizo comprender que ya estaba todo perdido, se separó y soltó su agarre, derrotado.

-Se acabó –murmuró ella con voz queda-, para siempre, Ranma.

Él la observó resentido y con un nudo en la garganta que no pudo distinguir si se debía a la rabia e impotencia de comprobar que Akane no creía en su inocencia o a los enormes deseos de llorar allí mismo, tal y como si fuese un niño pequeño.

No dijo nada cuando la vio girar sobre sus talones y darle la espalda; no se movió cuando la vio tomar su bolso que había dejado en una de las sillas y avanzar de forma vacilante en dirección a la puerta de salida; no trató de detenerla cuando observó la delicada extremidad de su esposa girar el pomo de la puerta y tampoco explotó en llanto o gritos cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerró tras la salida de Akane, impidiéndole observarla por más tiempo.

Lo único que hizo fue exhalar un lastimoso suspiro y avanzar hacia su sillón, se sentó, giró hasta quedar de frente al ventanal y cerró los ojos.

¿Ése sería el final de toda la historia de amor y desamor entre ellos? ¿Así acabarían años de lucha para conseguir ser feliz con la mujer que amaba? ¿Eso es lo que haría, dejar que todo se fuera al quinto infierno por un mal entendido?

Abrió los ojos y observó por el gran ventanal la tarde caer, luego tomó una rápida y drástica resolución, no nadaría más contra la corriente, dejaría a su esposa en paz como ella se lo había pedido porque si había algo de lo que podía estar seguro era de haber luchado incansablemente por construir una relación sólida junto a ella. Había sido él quien siempre había insistido, él quien había perseverado sin darse nunca por vencido pero ahora, ella le demostraba de la forma más dolorosa que no confiaba en sus palabras y que todo lo vivido durante ese año de reencuentro le había importado muy poco.

Él confiaba ciegamente en ella, de lo contrario hubiera exigido explicaciones de la relación que ella había mantenido con Kuno y no lo había hecho, pero ella…

Ella simplemente optaba por la salida fácil, por escapar ante un problema inexistente en lugar de hacer un esfuerzo por comprender y confiar en sus palabras.

Tal vez era cierto aquello de que en una relación de pareja siempre había uno que entregaba más que el otro, uno que amaba más que el otro y uno que sufría más que el otro.

-"_Quizá nunca fuimos el uno para el otro_ –se dijo para sí-, _quizá nunca debí insistir, dejar que ella siguiera su camino y no atarla de la forma desesperada en que lo hice cuando el destino la trajo nuevamente a mi vida y quizá ella tenga razón, lo mejor que puede sucedernos es despertar de este sueño y seguir adelante, solos una vez más… acéptalo, Ranma, se acabó_."

La acusación era injusta, una mentira que alguien había urdido para separarlos, de eso estaba seguro pero aun así, él todavía era orgulloso y su esposa había sido un juez demasiado severo e implacable condenándolo a sufrir la peor pena por un acto que él ni siquiera había cometido. Tenía la verdad de su lado pero ella se había negado a aceptarla, entonces pensó que bien podría reunir pruebas de su inocencia pero luego se decidió a no hacerlo, ya bastante había luchado por mantener vivo ese amor y el resultado era siempre el mismo, ella encontraba la forma de acusarlo de todos los problemas y alejarlo de su lado, una y otra vez; lo había hecho desde que los habían comprometido y ya estaba cansado de ese tira y afloja en el que se basaba su relación.

Dolía tomar la determinación de dejarla ir, pero dolía aun más el comprobar que ella jamás había confiado en él y que al parecer, el amor que declaraba sentir no era tan grande como el que él estaba dispuesto a entregarle.

-Se acabó –repitió en un susurro recordando la última frase que le había escuchado decir-, para siempre.

La noche ya cubría la ciudad con su manto oscuro. No había estrellas en el cielo ese día y las nubes amenazaban con descargar el agua acumulada en ellas. Ranma observó el cielo y una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el cielo también conspiraba para que su dolor fuese completo. Suspiró de forma cansina y cerró los ojos tratando de relajar la tensión de su cuerpo, allí permanecería por el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta encontrar el valor de regresar a su casa, en donde ya no se encontraría con ella, en donde sólo quedaría su recuerdo, en donde volvería a experimentar la agobiante soledad.

Así fue como el joven empresario permaneció en silencio, totalmente quieto y esperando que las horas le devolvieran algo de tranquilidad a su alma, pero no así a su corazón, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que éste se encontraba totalmente destrozado.

* * *

Caminó por la calle semivacía rumbo a su hogar, se hacía tarde y debía tratar de arreglar su mundo resquebrajado antes de enfrentar a su hermana y su familia al día siguiente.

En un día su vida había dado un vuelco en trescientos sesenta grados. Sin trabajo, sin esposo y sin amor, le parecía inverosímil que la vida se hubiese ensañado tanto con ella.

Luego de salir de la oficina de presidencia de la Black Ryu Company, ella había escapado a toda velocidad, creyendo que él haría el intento de detenerla pero nada había sucedido; él no había salido tras ella, no la había llamado al móvil y tampoco la estaba esperando a las puertas de su casa como lo había imaginado.

No supo si sentirse aliviada por la reacción de Ranma o dolida ante la aparente indiferencia de él.

El que no hubiera corrido tras ella como se había esperado confirmaba que el asunto del engaño era verdadero y que después de todo, él no podía defender lo indefendible.

Llegó a las afueras del gran portón de entrada de la casona que la había visto crecer y abrió la pesada puerta, ingresó a su casa y fue recibida por el simpático shiba inu, ella observó a su mascota y se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, acarició con desgana la dorada cabeza de Ryo y las lágrimas brotaron a raudales de sus ojos.

No podía creer que se encontraba sola una vez más, aun no aceptaba que el hombre que amaba se hubiera reído en su cara de la forma en que lo había hecho y no podía asimilar que todo el sueño idílico en el que se había transformado su relación con Ranma hubiera terminado de aquella forma y tan abruptamente.

Allí permaneció por bastante tiempo, descargando la furia, la tristeza y la decepción de sentirse utilizada, engañada y despreciada, luego observó al inquieto can que le regalaba una tierna y atenta mirada y se obligó a sonreír, se puso en pie, secó sus lágrimas y avanzó a la sala. En un costado de la pared de la habitación permanecían un par de maletas preparadas para abandonar el lugar en cuanto su dueña así lo quisiera.

Y es que ese mismo día ella debía haber abandonado por un tiempo su hogar para quedarse con su esposo mientras su hermana Nabiki y su familia estuvieran en Japón. Cerró los ojos y la angustia la envolvió nuevamente, ahora no tan solo por experimentar ese sentimiento de soledad y abandono en el que había caído irremediablemente, sino que además, sabía que si no salía del Dojo, Nabiki comenzaría a sospechar que algo no andaba bien y lo que menos quería ella en ese momento era sin duda arruinarles las fiestas de fin de año a sus hermanas, así que, previsora como era, había tomado la precaución de solicitar la ayuda de la única persona en quien podía confiar ciegamente sin temor a una traición o un despiadado interrogatorio.

Fue fácil hablar con él y explicarle la situación, también fue fácil convencerle de que no era prudente contarles la verdad a sus hermanas ya que al hacerlo arruinarían las celebraciones. En casos como éste bien valía la pena mentir.

Observó la gran casona vacía, las dos maletas y tomando una en cada mano, se dispuso a hacer abandono de su hogar por un tiempo.

-Ryo –llamó quedamente-, ven muchacho, nos vamos de aquí.

Salió silenciosamente junto a su mascota rumbo a su refugio temporal, caminó tranquilamente en la fría noche de invierno y cuando llegó a su destino, él se encontraba esperándola en la puerta, con semblante preocupado y todas las luces del interior del recinto encendidas.

Akane se obligó a sonreír y tomando una bocanada de frío aire, avanzó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta donde permanecía su amigo de toda la vida.

-Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí, Tofú.

-Sabes que no comparto tu resolución –dijo el médico de forma seria, ajustándose los anteojos y arrebatándole las maletas a su cuñada-, pero si en algo te puedo ayudar, siempre estaré dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Tofú, ya te lo expliqué por teléfono –contestó avanzando tras él para ingresar a la pequeña clínica-, no puedo decirles a las chicas porque sería motivo de discusión y discordia. No voy a amargarles la Navidad con mis problemas.

-No me refería a eso me refería a la ruptura supuestamente definitiva con Ranma.

-Es definitiva, te conté lo que sucedió y no puedo perdonarlo.

-Akane, todo ese asunto es bastante extraño –dijo tofú dejando las maletas en la salita de su antigua clínica-. Yo no creo que Ranma fuera capaz de engañarte de la forma que tú aseguras que lo hizo.

-Tuve las pruebas en mis manos y si hubieses visto aquellas fotografías no estarías defendiéndolo.

-No lo defiendo, simplemente pienso que un hombre tan enamorado como lo está Ranma no puede comportarse de esa forma.

-Tal vez no estaba tan enamorado –expresó Akane con rencor mientras recorría con la vista la habitación.

La consulta había permanecido cerrada por lo menos durante un par de años ya que el buen doctor había decidido hacía un tiempo atrás asociarse con un colega y abrir una nueva y más moderna clínica cerca de su casa. Así, el antiguo recinto se había transformado en una acogedora casita de la que Tofú y Kasumi no se habían querido deshacer por el cariño y el posible uso futuro que pudieran darle.

-Akane…

-Déjalo así, Tofú –interrumpió la joven mujer.

-¿Tú cómo estás? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-De maravilla –ironizó ganándose una mirada de total desaprobación-. Discúlpame Tofú, he tenido un día horrible y todavía no sé cómo seguirá mi vida de ahora en adelante.

-Me da miedo dejarte aquí sola.

-No estaré sola, Ryo me acompañará.

-Ryo no podrá evitar que la melancolía te invada, Akane.

Ella lo observó con un nudo en la garganta, sentía deseos de abandonarse al llanto nuevamente pero no quería preocupar a su cuñado más de la cuenta, así que se contuvo.

-No te preocupes, ya no soy una niña y no volveré a caer en ese estado depresivo nuevamente. Esta vez haré las cosas bien.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de que estés haciendo lo correcto.

-Pues yo sí –contestó con un tono airado que intimidó a su amigo de inmediato.

-¿Y te sientes mejor de salud? –volvió a hablar Tofú cambiando el tema de conversación, sabía que al menos por ese día ya no podría hacer nada por convencer a su amiga de que estaba cometiendo un error.

-Sí –contestó ella con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro-, aunque no descarto visitar al médico que me recomendaste. Quizá sea solo cansancio como tú dices y el haber quedado desempleada me sirva de algo.

-Quizá.

-Tofú, gracias por dejar que me quede acá y por lo que más quieras, no le digas nada a mi hermana. Déjame a mí manejar este asunto.

-Descuida, no le diré nada a Kasumi, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hago sólo por ti, también lo hago por ella y por Ranma.

Akane le regaló a su cuñado una mirada de completo reproche, pero se abstuvo de decir algo. Él se hizo el desentendido y se entretuvo en acariciar la cabeza de Ryo.

-Tofú, recuerda que nadie debe saber que me estoy quedando aquí. Mañana iré a recoger a Nabiki junto a Kasumi y les haré creer que todo va bien y que los planes siguen intactos, por favor, necesito que me ayudes.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, Akane, lo sabes –contestó sin dirigirle la mirada-, pero aun así, te ayudaré y no diré nada de lo que está ocurriendo, pero si Ranma intenta…

-Él no intentará nada porque sabe que no le conviene hacerlo –interrumpió avanzando para tomar una de las maletas que había llevado consigo-. No tiene ninguna justificación y te aseguro que no querrá enfrentarse ni a Kasumi, ni mucho menos a Nabiki.

Tofú se quedó por un momento observando a la mujer que tenía enfrente, había cambiado muy poco desde que la conociera cuando apenas era una pequeña niña y definitivamente seguía siendo la mujer más terca que jamás hubiera conocido. Sin embargo, esa furia que en otro tiempo le hubiera caracterizado ante una situación similar había dado paso a un sentimiento totalmente distinto, la tristeza dominaba a su querida amiga y la prueba era que a pesar de que ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de disfrazar sus emociones, sus ojos delataban el dolor que estaba sintiendo a causa de aquella segunda separación del hombre que siempre había estado destinado para hacerla feliz.

El médico suspiró de forma casi imperceptible y avanzó hasta quedar a dos pasos de Akane, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un fuerte abrazo que para ella se convirtió en la tabla de salvación ante el naufragio de su maltratado corazón.

-Pase lo que pase siempre contarás conmigo, Akane –susurró Tofú, sintiendo el menudo cuerpo de su cuñada convulsionarse por el llanto que ella estaba liberando-. Sé que hoy ves todo oscuro, que piensas que él jugó con tus sentimientos y que estás sufriendo demasiado por ello, pero me cuesta creer que no haya una explicación coherente a todo lo que ocurrió, me cuesta pensar que Ranma se haya comportado de esta forma. Ahora no es el momento pero Akane, por favor, por lo que más quieras reflexiona bien tu decisión, porque luego puede ser demasiado tarde y lo perderás por segunda vez y quizá para siempre.

-No hay nada que reflexionar, Tofú –contestó Akane sin soltar el abrazo de su buen amigo-, si de algo estoy segura es de que nunca debimos reencontrarnos, nunca debí caer en este juego.

-No es un simple juego, Akane, es tu vida y la de él.

-Pero parece que para él sí fue un juego, un juego en el que yo siempre resultaré ser la única perdedora.

El médico no contestó, sólo se quedó abrazando con infinita ternura a la joven que lloraba amargamente en sus brazos.

Era tan difícil hacer entrar en razón a una persona que se negaba a escuchar; decidió dejarla tranquila por esa noche, más adelante y con el tiempo quizá ella recapacitaría y comprendería que huir del problema no era la manera de arreglar su vida y también esperaba que Ranma pudiera demostrar su inocencia ya que para él, que conocía la historia de cerca, era casi seguro que todo se debía a un mal entendido, ésos que tantas y tantas veces habían evitado el avance en aquella relación.

Así fue como el buen amigo se despidió de la joven, exigiéndole que se cuidara mucho y la dejó en compañía de su mascota.

Y una vez completamente sola, ella se dirigió a la que sería su habitación y se arrojó a la cama tal y como estaba, sabía que esa noche no podría dormir, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hacer el intento, así que se concentró en escuchar el siempre tranquilizador sonido de la lluvia que ya había comenzado a caer sobre la ciudad. Debía prepararse para sostener por lo menos por una semana una mentira que haría que su familia no sufriera por una ruptura que estaba convencida, era la solución a todos sus problemas.

* * *

El sábado por la noche llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Él se encontraba totalmente solo y con un sentimiento de abandono que jamás había experimentado antes en su vida.

Y es que se había formulado tantas expectativas ante la perspectiva de pasar una de las fechas más importantes en el calendario en compañía de su esposa, que todavía le parecía que en cualquier momento ella se materializaría a su lado y todo volvería a ser como hacía una semana atrás, pero ya nada sería como antes, porque poco a poco la esperanza había ido apagándose.

No había sabido nada de su esposa desde la última vez que la había visto en su despacho, no se había atrevido a preguntar a sus cercanos por ella porque pensaba, y no se equivocaba, que de hacerlo ellos lo matarían. Se lo habían repetido tantas veces y tantas personas distintas, que no le quedaban dudas de que así lo harían.

Las averiguaciones respecto a la supuesta trampa que le habían tendido no habían tenido el éxito esperado por él, ya que Heiko parecía haber desaparecido tan fugazmente como había aparecido y sin dejar rastro.

Él había concurrido al Hotel en donde la había dejado la noche del sábado para hacer averiguaciones, para saber si la modelo tenía algo que ver con el asunto de las fotografías, pero cuando llegó al lugar, ella ya se había retirado y por más que intentó dar con su paradero, le fue imposible volver a verla.

Así, abatido y deprimido, permaneció encerrado en su apartamento durante el resto de la semana, sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie hasta que su madre fue a verlo la tarde del miércoles.

Nodoka se enteró de parte del problema y quedó sorprendida con la noticia del rompimiento de la relación entre su hijo y su esposa. Comenzó a sospechar de inmediato, al igual que su hijo lo había hecho pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo le prometió hacerse cargo de la dirección de la empresa mientras él se recuperaba del golpe anímico que significaba el que Akane lo hubiera dejado.

Luego de la visita de su madre Ranma se sumergió en su propio mundo. Comenzó a frecuentar mañana y tarde uno de los gimnasios de su propiedad y a descargar su frustración en entrenamientos tras entrenamientos y alguno que otro desafío a los maestros de artes marciales que allí enseñaban, de los que siempre salía victorioso pero sin embargo, eso no calmaba en lo más mínimo la angustia y ese estado de profunda melancolía en el cual había caído tras el alejamiento de su esposa.

Para cuando llegó la mañana del sábado, víspera de nochebuena, el joven reconocía que no estaba bien y que lentamente había ingresado a un mundo que no le gustaba y del cual tiempo atrás le había costado mucho salir. La depresión se estaba haciendo presente nuevamente en su vida y esta vez no sabía si sería capaz de superarla.

La extrañaba, la necesitaba y la quería a su lado nuevamente, así que resolvió hacer un último intento por conseguir un perdón que consideraba injusto pedir, pero que sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a solicitar si con ello conseguía que su esposa volviera a su lado.

No quiso acercarse al Dojo Tendo, ni a casa de Kasumi porque lo juzgó un poco arriesgado. No, se dirigió directamente al lugar en donde sabía, podía encontrar a una poderosa aliada. El Nekohanten le pareció el lugar más apropiado y a las afueras del lugar esperó gran parte de la mañana hasta ver salir a Mousse del interior con dirección desconocida.

Ingresó rápidamente y encontró a quien buscaba tras el mostrador.

Shaomei lo observó de pies a cabeza con una mezcla de incertidumbre y sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, luego le sonrió amablemente y le preguntó el motivo de su visita.

Fue cuando Ranma le contó todo lo sucedido sin omitir una sola palabra o acontecimiento, comprendiendo en el acto por la sorpresa de la amiga de su esposa que ésta última no le había comentado nada a Shaomei.

Luego de la primera impresión, Shaomei le dijo con total sinceridad que ella no sabía nada de Akane, que había supuesto estaba todo muy bien entre ellos dos porque Kasumi le había comentado que ambos se habían tomado la semana libre para viajar a Kumamoto y que volverían justo para el siguiente día, cuando todos se reunieran en casa de Kasumi para las celebraciones navideñas.

Ranma no se esperaba aquel desenlace, así que todas sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo al escuchar las palabras de la esposa de Mousse; ella trató de calmarlo y alentarlo, diciéndole que haría todo lo posible por averiguar el paradero de Akane y en cuanto lo hiciera, se lo comunicaría para que él pudiera sostener una conversación civilizada para aclarar las cosas y arreglarlas, ya que ella, sin conocerle mucho tenía la certeza de que el joven empresario decía la verdad y que todo el engorroso asunto no era más que un mal entendido.

Ranma se retiró agradecido aunque cabizbajo, conocía a Akane y aunque Shaomei diera con su misterioso paradero, sabía o creía saber que las razones que le pudiera dar su amiga no servirían para hacer que su testaruda esposa recapacitara.

Así las cosas, la nochebuena se le presentó como la más amarga y melancólica fecha que él pudiera recordar. A eso de las diez de la noche se preparó algo de comer; no era que tuviera demasiado apetito pero lo hizo casi por inercia, porque su cuerpo le exigía comer algo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de su apartamento, totalmente a oscuras, con el sándwich que se había preparado en una mano y un vaso de jugo en la otra.

Ciertamente esa no era la cena que él hubiera esperado degustar en esa fecha especial.

¿Dónde estaba la cena a la luz de las velas que él había anhelado? ¿Dónde estaba su pareja? ¿Dónde habían quedado todos sus sueños para esa navidad?

Terminó de ingerir su sándwich casi con rabia y enfocó su vista en el árbol de navidad a medio decorar que permanecía impávido en una esquina, como queriendo burlarse de su soledad y de su desesperada situación.

Cerró los ojos y pudo verla, entusiasmada sacando adornos, guirnaldas y luces de colores para decorar el apartamento. Sí, ella estaba feliz y él también, entonces, ¿por qué razón los dioses se empeñaban en opacar esa felicidad? ¿Por qué lo torturaban haciéndole conocer la dicha para arrebatársela después? ¿Era tan malo lo que había hecho con anterioridad para que lo obligasen a cargar con ese karma?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las risas y voces de una alegre pareja que al parecer, ingresaba en el apartamento contiguo. Luego escuchó las primeras melodías de una canción romántica.

Ofuscado al enterarse que el mundo no compartía su dolor, hizo lo que hubiera hecho cualquier inadaptado o anciano cascarrabias, se acercó furibundo a la pared que colindaba con el apartamento desde donde se podía escuchar la alegre conversación y la fuerte música y dio tres golpes con su mano extendida en la pared, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar pero él volvió a golpear esta vez con más ímpetu, inmediatamente la música bajó un poco en decibeles y las risas se fueron apagando.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho; si él lo estaba pasando realmente mal esa noche no estaba dispuesto a que le restregaran en su cara lo felices que eran otras personas. Sí, era un pensamiento egoísta y estúpido, pero si de algo podía vanagloriarse él en aquellos momentos era de ser egoísta y estúpido.

Observó el suelo a sus pies y entonces logró distinguirlo perfectamente, una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel metalizado de vivos colores; la tomó en sus manos y fue como si su corazón hubiera sido estrujado en su pecho.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y contempló la caja largamente, luego comenzó a desenvolverla con cuidado, casi como si temiera descubrir su contenido aunque sabía perfectamente lo que se escondía en su interior.

Para ese entonces, un grito femenino agudo y destemplado junto a pasos corriendo a toda velocidad se dejaron escuchar del otro lado de la pared, la intensidad con que se dejaba escuchar la música se elevó y una melodía de una banda extranjera comenzó a envolver el ambiente.

A Ranma no le importó, ya nada le afectaba, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos contemplando la esfera de cristal con un santa claus dentro y la nieve falsa que había comprado para obsequiarle a ella.

La mala entonación y además a destiempo de la pareja que coreaba la canción que se escuchaba del otro lado de la pared logró captar su atención; conocía la melodía y fue como si un rayo iluminara la habitación de pronto.

Imágenes de su esposa se repetían en su cerebro una y otra vez mientras observaba la esfera de cristal que sostenía en sus manos, cerró los ojos y repitió la frase que el solista cantaba con tanto sentimiento en aquel momento.

-"My hands are tied. My body bruised, she`s got me with. Nothing to win and nothing left to lose…"

Volvió a abrir los ojos y una mezcla de furia, resentimiento y dolor lo embargó por completo, apretó la esfera en su mano derecha y la observó antes de arrojarla con fuerza hacia la pared justo en el momento en que el solista daba repetidos y desgarradores gritos que le traspasaban el corazón a cualquiera que estuviera tan afectado emocionalmente como lo estaba Ranma aquella noche.

El cristal se hizo añicos y el líquido encerrado en su interior escurrió por la pared.

Él se puso en pie, buscó una chaqueta, sus llaves y decidió salir de allí dejando a sus vecinos disfrutar de su mutua compañía, mientras la canción le regalaba sus últimos acordes.

_With or without you._

_With or without you._

_I can`t live._

_With or without you…_

En ese momento él no se imaginaba que a no demasiada distancia de allí, una joven mujer de cortos y azulados cabellos se sentía tan mal o peor incluso que él mismo.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, alumbrada sólo por una pequeña lámpara que permanecía encendida sobre una mesita en una de las esquinas del cuarto, ése era el único indicio de que la casita estuviera habitada.

Ella había permanecido en silencio durante toda la noche, sentada sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos aferrándose a sus rodillas como si quisiera esconderse tras ellas. La cabeza inclinada sobre sus rodillas flectadas, dejando que sus cortos cabellos escondieran la tristeza, desesperación y abatimiento de su joven rostro.

Quizá por eso fue que no se percató del sigiloso ingreso de una segunda persona a la habitación; tampoco se dio cuenta de que su mascota que había permanecido recostada al lado del sillón, haciendo las veces de celoso guardián, se había incorporado acercándose con alegría a saludar al visitante.

-Con que aquí es donde se esconde la princesita ¿no?

Las palabras habían sido expuestas con alegría y despreocupación, pero también encerraban un oculto reproche.

Akane no se sorprendió ni cambió su posición, sólo se encogió de hombros y se removió un poco en el sillón.

-Akane, ¿qué haces aquí sola en nochebuena? –dijo Shaomei acercándose a su amiga-. Tuve que sobornar a Tofú para que me dijera en dónde te habías metido.

-Le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie –contestó la aludida sin levantar el rostro.

-Muy mal hecho –contestó Shaomei, sentándose en el espacio libre que quedaba al lado de su amiga-. No fuiste capaz de decírmelo.

La recriminación dolió en el alma de Akane. Shaomei era su mejor amiga y sin duda una de las personas más queridas por ella y la que siempre estaba allí para ayudarla.

-No podía –contestó con un hilo de voz-, tú no hubieras podido esconderme de mi familia ni de él.

-Oh, "él" es el problema –dijo Shaomei con intención.

-Él siempre fue el problema. Debí escuchar lo que me dijeron, debí hacerles caso a mi hermana y a tu esposo y…

-Y entonces hubieras sido infeliz –interrumpió Shaomei.

-Por lo menos no estaría sufriendo ahora.

-Sufres porque quieres hacerlo –concluyó la joven china enfocando su mirada en un pequeño recipiente que permanecía sobre la mesita de centro junto a otros tantos-. Fue a verme y me contó todo. Yo creo que no es más que un mal entendido.

-Hay pruebas.

-Y un sentimiento que es más grande que unas cuantas fotografías ¿o no?

Akane permaneció en silencio y su amiga la observó de soslayo.

-Bueno, yo no vine hasta acá a juzgarte o a juzgarlo a él, vine a llevarte a cenar conmigo y mi familia porque no concibo que pases la nochebuena sola, así que vamos.

-Shaomei, gracias pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No estoy de ánimo y mañana tendré que fingir que todo está bien en el almuerzo que preparará Kasumi.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Shaomei –rogó Akane-, no insistas.

-Está bien, como quieras –accedió la joven mujer-. Oye, ¿qué son todas estas cosas? –preguntó observando con curiosidad los pequeños recipientes, por lo menos ocho eran en totalidad.

Akane dio un respingo y apretó con más fuerzas sus rodillas.

-¿Puedes decirme de qué color son?

-Azul –dijo sin titubear-, todos son azules.

La joven de cortos cabellos azulados aflojó el férreo agarre que ejercía en sus piernas y comenzó a temblar suavemente.

Shaomei se acercó de inmediato y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Akane, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué tienes?

Su amiga no contestó, las lágrimas escurrían libremente por su oculto rostro y ella no sabía muy bien si éstas eran de dolor, rabia, angustia o felicidad… o tal vez era una mezcla de todos esos sentimientos y algo más.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola!

Tienen bastantes y buenos motivos para odiarme, pero ante todo espero que nadie tenga instintos asesinos y perdone la vida a esta autora para que pueda sacar el siguiente capítulo de la historia ^^

No sé cuánto tardaré en subir la próxima actualización, no sé cómo seguirá esto y ni siquiera sé si podré regalarles un final feliz, de lo único que estoy segura es de que ya estamos llegando al fin de este largo y bonito camino que comenzó hace más de un año atrás con el nombre de "He tenido suficiente". En parte es este el motivo de mis constantes tardanzas, porque como bien me dijo una querida amiga, le he tomado tanto cariño a esta historia que me cuesta aceptar que estoy llegando a su conclusión, pero, como dice otra buena y querida amiga: "Con Madame nunca se sabe" jo!… quizá mis enanitos tengan una sorpresita guardada por ahí y pueda comunicárselas muy prontamente.

2.- Si notaron alguna falta de ortografía o alguna cosilla extraña por ahí, espero me disculpen, luego de casi dos semanas de extenuante trabajo, caí enferma y todavía no me repongo del todo. Aún así, no quería hacerles esperar más tiempo, así que subí de todas formas el capi sin revisarlo demasiado… me disculpan si encuentran alguna falla, mis enanitos se encuentran casi todos medio aletargados ya sea por la fiebre o por los medicamentos que estoy tomando T_T

3.- La canción para quien quiera saberlo (y no lo haya adivinado) pertenece a la banda irlandesa U2 (mi favorita de entre mis favoritas ^^); es uno de sus temas emblemáticos pertenecientes al álbum "The Joshua tree" y se llama simplemente "Whith or withot you."

4.- Mis saludos y agradecimientos a todos y cada uno de los que leen esta historia, esperan su actualización y me regalan energía dejándome su opinión por los capítulos que voy subiendo ^^

Gracias por esperar con tanta paciencia cada actualización, en verdad que es un premio para quien escribe el saber que su historia es leída, pero por sobre todo, querida ^^

En esta oportunidad quiero agradecer principalmente a quienes me dejaron su comentario por capítulo anterior a _**preust **_(Gracias por el comentario ^^), _**usaguitendo-saotome, belli, Shakka DV, Akima-06, sabrina**_ (Muchísimas gracias por el review ^^), _**Arashi, KohanaSaotome, IramAkane, Jacquesita Saotome, kary14, Rutabi de Saotome, ivonne-18, RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft, Sonia, lerinne, Sofi, Nia06, ELOWYN, Marce, Caro, Faby Sama**_ (Gracias por todos tus reviews ^^), _**Sele, lilu**_ (Gracias por el review ^^), _**lisa**_ (Muchísimas gracias por las palabras ^^), _**Zurita Saotome**_ y _**Rankanemma**_ (Gracias por el review ^^).

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, en verdad que me premian opinando y diciéndome lo que piensan de esta historia, así que gracias, gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para escribirme.

Hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora para ver si logro recuperar a mis enanitos enfermos y así retomar la escritura muy prontamente.

Un beso a todas/os y será hasta una próxima actualización… quizá la última ¿?... quién sabe ;)

Qué estén muy bien, saludos y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	21. Por siempre

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

******* "Antes de entregarles este capítulo, vayan mis sinceras disculpas a quienes con tanta paciencia han esperado la actualización de esta historia. Problemas personales así como de salud impidieron que sacara esta entrega antes, pero ya está y espero no decepcionar a quienes me regalan con su lectura. Gracias por la espera y ahora sí, les dejo con el capítulo." Madame…**

"**He tenido suficiente… (Closer)"**

Capitulo XXI

"**Por siempre"**

Los acontecimientos vividos aquella nochebuena todavía le parecían parte de un sueño; un sueño del cual ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan desesperada y agobiada por una realidad que no quería enfrentar, y es que el pseudo descubrimiento de aquella noche le hacía cuestionarse todo su accionar, todos sus planes, todas sus últimas decisiones.

Había sido relativamente sencillo engañar a su familia fingiendo que todo iba bien, que su esposo se encontraba fuera del país por asuntos de negocio y que tarde o temprano todo volvería a la normalidad, pero ella sabía que eso no sucedería y que tendría que decir la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Por eso se encontraba en aquel momento sentada frente al escritorio de aquel profesional, para saber a ciencia cierta a qué demonios atenerse, de qué forma enfrentar lo que sería sin duda el problema más grande de su vida y cómo buscar una solución sin resultar aún más lastimada.

El hombre de unos cuarenta años se aclaró la garganta dejando los papeles en la superficie de su escritorio y llamó su atención sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Efectivamente, Akane, tienes un embarazo de cinco semanas –sonrió el médico.

-¿Está completamente seguro doctor? –preguntó ella temerosa.

-Por supuesto, el examen arrojó positivo. ¿No te alegra la noticia?

-Sí –contestó con un hilo de voz-, pero el saberlo… cambia mucho las cosas –susurró finalmente observándose las manos que permanecían en su regazo.

-Seguro que cuando se lo comuniques a tu esposo, él se pondrá muy feliz –comentó el médico sin saber el daño que causaría su comentario en el corazón de su paciente.

Akane no contestó, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas contenidas. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora?

Levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. El amigo de Tofú le devolvió la sonrisa, enternecido ante la reacción de la joven al intuir que las lágrimas que cristalizaban aquellos ojos almendrados, se debían a la emoción ante una noticia semejante.

-Gracias doctor –dijo Akane, levantándose de la silla.

-No hay de qué –contestó el profesional imitándola y acompañándola hasta la puerta de salida-. Saluda a Tofú de mi parte y dile que no sea tan ingrato, que venga a visitarme uno de estos días –terminó de decir dándole un abrazo a su paciente al momento de la despedida.

-Se lo diré doctor.

-Akane –la llamó el médico cuando ella estaba a punto de salir-. Debes comenzar desde ya a controlar ese embarazo. No sé si lo harás aquí o en otra clínica, pero debes agendar una cita con un médico pronto.

-Así lo haré. Gracias doctor.

El médico sonrió nuevamente y cerró la puerta de su consulta.

Akane suspiró fijando la vista en el sobre blanco que llevaba en las manos, sus temores habían sido confirmados y ahora ella realmente no sabía qué hacer. Permaneció estática en el lugar por unos cuantos minutos sin prestar la menor atención a la gente que pasaba por su lado, porque lo cierto es que ella no se sentía capaz de comenzar a caminar para regresar a su casa. La confirmación de su embarazo había echado por tierra todos sus planes; ya no podría decirle a sus hermanas que la relación con su esposo había terminado hacía una semana atrás porque de seguro ellas ya no se quedarían tranquilas sabiendo que venía un pequeño Saotome en camino. Cuando pensó en ello, no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, recordó las veces que él había dicho que quería formar una familia con ella, que su intención era que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos, pero ahora, todo eso había cambiado porque ella no se sentía capaz de formar una familia con alguien que la había engañado de una forma tan detestable.

Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y levantó el rostro decidida a salir de aquel hospital, dirigirse a un lugar tranquilo y comenzar a planificar lo que debía hacer con su vida desde ese día en adelante.

Si de algo estaba segura en ese momento era del hecho de que un hijo cambiaba absolutamente toda la vida de una persona y que esa personita que se estaba formando en su interior no debía sufrir por los errores de sus progenitores. Ella era Akane Tendo y si bien había actitudes y comportamientos que habían cambiado con los años, la fuerza y templanza para superar los problemas que se le presentaban en la vida no habían sufrido ese cambio.

Así, caminando con renovadas fuerzas y apretando firmemente el sobre que probaba que en su vientre crecía una vida, avanzó por el ancho y blanco pasillo del tercer piso del hospital con intención de alcanzar el elevador, pero de pronto, una voz que no reconoció la llamó por su nombre, obligándola a detenerse.

-¿Akane? –escuchó que preguntaban a sus espaldas-. ¿Akane Tendo, eres tú?

La joven de cortos cabellos azulados giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la persona que le dirigía la palabra y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al contemplar el rostro risueño de una mujer que aparentemente no había cambiado en nada con los años.

Llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, vestía informalmente, con un pantalón negro, un suéter rosa pálido y un abrigo negro sin abotonar. En sus manos llevaba un bolso en donde parecía transportar unas cajas pequeñas.

-Cuando te vi caminar por el pasillo dudé en llamarte porque no sabía si mis ojos me engañaban o realmente eras tú, pero ahora que estás frente a mí ya no tengo ninguna duda, ¡no has cambiado en nada, Akane!

-Tú… tú tampoco –titubeó la mujer.

Su interlocutora la escrutó con la mirada y la sonrisa se fue transformando en una delgada línea que Akane interpretó como un signo de preocupación. Permanecieron allí, de pie, una frente a la otra sin saber qué decirse o cómo comenzar a entablar una conversación.

-Bueno, yo… tengo que irme ya y…

-Akane –le interrumpió-, yo quiero… necesito hablar un momento contigo –soltó con una mirada decidida-. Sé que han pasado muchos años desde que dejamos de vernos pero, para mí es importante… hablar contigo.

-Pero yo…

-Por favor –suplicó-. Te prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo dame un par de minutos e iremos a la cafetería que está abajo, allí podremos conversar tranquilas –dijo rogando no tan sólo con las palabras, sino también con el gesto de su rostro-. Por favor.

-Está bien –accedió Akane, luego de pensarlo un momento sin comprender el por qué de la insistencia de su interlocutora en hablar con ella y tampoco la importancia que al parecer tenía el tema que quería que trataran-, te esperaré aquí.

-Sólo dos minutos –dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro-, voy a entregar esto a recepción y vuelvo. No te muevas de aquí, por favor, Akane.

-No lo haré –concedió viéndola atravesar el pasillo a toda velocidad, con el cabello ondeando de un lado a otro debido a las rápidas y fuertes pisadas-. Aunque no entiendo que quieres de mí –susurró para ella.

Exactamente dos minutos después, ambas mujeres abandonaban el tercer piso del hospital en el elevador dirigiéndose a la cafetería del mismo, tal y como habían acordado. Una vez dentro del pequeño local, buscaron una mesa escondida y alejada de la entrada y se sentaron una frente a la otra. Una jovencita se acercó y tomó el pedido, un vaso de leche para Akane y un café para su interlocutora. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la jovencita volvió con la orden, pero Akane ya no soportaba la incertidumbre de tan extraño e inesperado encuentro.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –preguntó mirando fijamente el vaso de leche.

Que ella desayunara se había transformado en una costumbre muy poco usual y mucho menos saludable en su vida, pero que lo hiciera sirviéndose un vaso de leche lo era mucho más, aunque ésa era una de las cosas que obligatoriamente tendría que cambiar en sus costumbres desde ese día en adelante.

-Akane –comenzó a decir Ukyo, no sin muestras de nerviosismo en el tono de su voz-, sé que en el pasado me comporté, digamos, un poco mal contigo…

-Otra más que quiere pedirme disculpas por estupideces cometidas cuando éramos unos adolescentes irresponsables –interrumpió Akane, levantando una de sus cejas y totalmente fastidiada con el tema al recordar la escena vivida con Ryoga hacía poco tiempo atrás.

-No te voy a pedir disculpas por algo que tu misma provocaste –puntualizó la cocinera con una mirada severa-, pero sí quiero que aclaremos un punto.

-Específicamente a qué demonios te refieres –contestó frotándose las manos para calentarlas un poco, antes de dejarlas descansar en la pequeña mesita-. He tenido una mala mañana, Ukyo y no me gustaría arruinarla aún más recordando cosas de un pasado que no podemos cambiar ni mucho menos volver a vivir.

-¿Quieres decir que la confirmación de que tendrás un hijo de Ranma te arruinó la mañana? –preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

La cara de asombro de Akane le confirmó sus sospechas y no pudo evitar soltar una risita que a oídos de Akane resultó bastante molesta.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Ukyo-, pero si pudieras verte la cara en este momento, te reirías de ti misma.

-Yo no… -Akane apenas si pudo reaccionar ante tamaña pregunta por parte de la cocinera-. Yo no estoy… quiero decir…

-Mira, te lo haré fácil para que comprendas por qué, aunque quieras negarlo, no podrás engañarme con un tema como éste –dijo la cocinera observando a su interlocutora con total seriedad-. Me encontré con Ryoga por casualidad hace un par de semanas atrás y me contó que finalmente, Ranma y tú estaban juntos. Aunque no lo creas, me alegré al saberlo y quise ir a visitarte, pero luego desistí al enterarme de la reacción que tuvo Ranma con la visita de Ryoga; supuse que tampoco le sería muy grato volver a verme y no quería que mi visita fuera motivo de discordia entre ustedes… ya no –susurró e inconcientemente desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana, posando su vista en una pareja que pasaba estrechamente abrazada para combatir el frío y aparentemente feliz.

Akane no salía de su impresión, le parecía surrealista estar sentada frente a una de las ex prometidas de su esposo, ni más ni menos que la mujer a la que ella le había regalado la posibilidad de conseguir el preciado trofeo en el que se había convertido Ranma para ellas y por el cual estaban dispuestas a luchar abiertamente a excepción de ella, claro. Pero el hecho era que ahí estaban, una frente a la otra, hablando como dos amigas que habían dejado de verse y que ahora se ponían al día con sus respectivas vidas.

-Conozco este Hospital como la palma de mi mano, Akane –continuó hablando Ukyo sin apartar la vista de la ventana-, sé que en el tercer piso se encuentran los especialistas, obstetras en su mayoría, además, por mis contactos con las enfermeras de recepción supe que te atendió uno de los mejores… ese vaso de leche tampoco es de mucha ayuda para ocultar tu estado –dijo sonriendo amablemente e indicando el objeto con la mano-. Tu rostro también te delata, yo he pasado por esto en dos ocasiones y aprendí a reconocer los signos.

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ambas. Akane miraba fijamente el vaso de leche frente a ella, sin atreverse a levantar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Ukyo. Se sentía estúpida sentada frente a ella y le parecía vergonzoso que justamente ella descubriera su, hasta ese momento, pequeño secreto.

-Tener un bebé con el hombre que amas es lo más lindo de este mundo –prosiguió Ukyo con aire soñador.

-¿Qué quieres realmente, Ukyo? No creo que me hayas hecho venir hasta acá para darme consejos sobre maternidad –cortó Akane con impaciencia.

-No, aunque podría hacerlo –repuso la cocinera al parecer sin percatarse de la ofuscación que comenzaban a despertar sus comentarios en la otra chica-. Ya te lo dije, pasé dos veces por esto, sé como es el proceso.

-Tienes dos hijos, felicidades –dijo Akane arrastrando las palabras, no sabía por qué se sentía tan incómoda con la situación.

-Me casé hace unos años, sabes…

-Ya basta –le interrumpió golpeando suavemente la superficie de la mesa con una de sus manos-. Dijiste que querías aclarar un punto y no has hecho otra cosa que hablarme de tu vida privada como si fuésemos dos viejas amigas… te recuerdo que nunca fuimos buenas amigas.

-Claro que no lo fuimos –reconoció-, en ese entonces no podíamos ser otra cosa que rivales ¿no?

-Yo nunca rivalicé con ninguna de ustedes –se defendió.

-No abiertamente –complementó Ukyo.

Un nuevo momento de silencio que fue aprovechado por ambas mujeres para tomar un sorbo de sus bebidas. Por unos cuantos segundos, Akane reflexionó la situación; tal vez el destino había puesto en su camino a la otrora prometida de su esposo para ayudarla a aclarar las dudas que por tantos años había mantenido en el fondo de su corazón, así que como Ukyo parecía no decidirse a hablar, ella pensó que bien podía abordarla con una pregunta que por años había querido hacer.

-Ukyo –comenzó débilmente, casi como si temiera no contar con la fortaleza de poner en palabras sus propios pensamientos-, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no...?, ¿por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad? –concluyó finalmente levantando el rostro para observarla con ansiedad.

-Te equivocas -contestó la aludida con una sonrisa nostálgica-, traté de aprovechar esa oportunidad que no sé porqué me regalaste… pero desde el día en que salimos de Nerima supe que jamás iba a conseguir que él me amara –hizo una nueva pausa y posó su mirada directamente en el rostro de Akane-. Él nunca iba a dejar de amar a su esposa, Akane… nunca dejó de hacerlo.

Un gesto de suspicacia e incredulidad se apoderó del rostro de la joven mujer de cortos cabellos al escuchar la respuesta de labios de Ukyo, luego sonrió de medio lado y juntó sus manos sobre la superficie de madera.

-Ya lo creo –musitó con ironía.

-Akane, te diré cómo sucedieron las cosas en Kumamoto…

-No me interesa saberlo –le cortó nuevamente desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo descaradamente al decir aquellas palabras.

-Pero a mí sí me interesa saber por qué dejaste que él se alejara de ti tan fácilmente siendo que te amaba con locura.

-Ukyo, ambas sabemos que el Ranma de diecisiete años que abandonó el Dojo contigo como su falsa esposa no estaba enamorado de nadie más que de sí mismo.

Ukyo sonrió y movió su cabeza en negación antes de contestar.

-Siempre nos burlábamos de Mousse porque no veía más allá de un metro de distancia y resulta que la que estaba totalmente ciega eras tú, Akane –dijo llevándose la taza a los labios-. Todas sabíamos que ustedes terminarían juntos sin necesidad de respetar el absurdo compromiso impuesto por sus padres… o al menos, yo lo sabía antes de ir a humillarme frente a Ranma el día de su matrimonio contigo.

-¿Humillarte? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sin embargo, la cocinera pareció no notar ese detalle y creyó que debía explicarse mejor. Seguramente Akane no sabía que ella había concurrido aquella tarde tan lejana a suplicarle a Ranma que abandonara a su joven esposa para escaparse junto a ella.

-Sí, esa tarde hice lo más humillante y estúpido que pude haber hecho durante toda mi vida, Akane y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de ello.

Ukyo conservaba la mirada baja, enfocada únicamente en la taza que descansaba sobre la mesa. Akane la observaba sin alcanzar a comprender las palabras de la cocinera. Según lo que ella misma había descubierto aquella tarde a la que Ukyo se refería, Ranma nunca la había querido a ella, sino muy por el contrario, se encontraba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, por ese motivo ella había querido alejarlo, por ese motivo ella había dado un paso al costado para dejarlo libre y por ese motivo ella había sufrido como nunca antes lo hubiera imaginado. Ella, Akane Tendo había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo libre ¿no?

La voz de Ukyo interrumpió su tren de pensamiento una vez más.

-Yo no quería aceptar que la batalla por el corazón del chico al que había amado durante toda mi vida estaba perdida, no quería aceptar que alguien se adueñara de lo que consideraba mío y fui a tu casa con la remota esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Bueno, tú sabes que Ranma siempre fue un tanto manipulable cuando una chica sabía cómo encontrar su punto débil, así que yo me aproveché de la situación para rogarle y suplicarle que te dejara y escapara conmigo…

La mujer hizo una nueva pausa sin levantar la cabeza, realmente avergonzada al reconocer sus actos del pasado.

_-"Eso ya lo sabía_ –pensó Akane_-, así como también sé el final de la historia… ese beso y aquella frase todavía me atormentan."_

-…Debí suponer que ya nada lo haría cambiar de parecer –volvió a hablar la cocinera sonriendo de medio lado-. Ranma había conseguido lo que siempre había querido sin siquiera proponérselo y no renunciaría a ello por unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas por su querida amiga de toda la vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –murmuró Akane con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad inusitada y un mal presentimiento acrecentándose en su pecho.

-Akane –contestó Ukyo levantando por fin el rostro y enfocando sus ojos en los de su interlocutora-, esa tarde Ranma me dejó en claro que me quería mucho, pero tan sólo como a una buena amiga. Él te amaba y se casó contigo por eso, no porque lo obligaban o para recibir su herencia, me lo dijo aquella tarde, luego de que tontamente me arrojé a sus brazos creyendo que obligándolo a besarme se olvidaría de ti, pero después de escuchar de sus labios que me quería y que era importante para él pero sólo como una amiga y que a quien amaba realmente era a su esposa, me quedó claro que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Ukyo se interrumpió y para Akane fue como si una estaca de hielo le atravesara el corazón, congelando sus emociones, sentimientos, palabras y hasta su propio cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó claramente y la voz de Ranma vino a susurrarle la frase que le dijera en el jardín Suizenji meses atrás "…_Siempre pusiste en duda lo que yo te decía, siempre creíste en lo que los demás te decían, en lo que escuchabas o en lo que veías, pero la mayoría de las veces lo que vemos, escuchamos o nos cuentan no es lo que realmente sucede"_. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento desesperado por no ponerse a llorar.

-Fueron sus ojos, Akane –continuó la cocinera, totalmente ignorante de la tormenta de emociones que acababa de desatar en la mujer que tenía enfrente-, jamás vi una mirada tan decidida y a la vez enternecedora en él al declarar que te amaba, que el nombre de la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida era Akane y no Ukyo… Dios, hubieras escuchado con la dulzura que pronunció tu nombre.

Silencio, ambas mujeres concentradas en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Ukyo se decidió a continuar.

-Sólo quería saber por qué, Akane, por qué lo alejaste, ¿es que acaso no le correspondías?

Los cortos cabellos azulados cayeron sobre las mejillas de Akane ocultando su rostro de la mirada escrutadora de Ukyo. Se sentía mal tanto física como emocionalmente. Llevó una temblorosa mano hacia su pecho en un intento desesperado por aliviar la opresión que experimentaba en ese momento, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente para controlar en parte aquella desagradable sensación de vértigo que la dominó de pronto.

-¿Te sientes bien, Akane? –preguntó Ukyo observándola con preocupación.

Ella contestó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero la verdad distaba mucho de lo que quería hacer creer a su acompañante. Frases y palabras dichas por los distintos protagonistas de su historia de vida venían a repetirse justo en ese momento en su cerebro, voces distantes que le hacían ver lo equivocada que había estado tiempo atrás respecto a Ranma, lo equivocada que había estado su decisión respecto a su accionar y de pronto, una duda se abrió paso por entre todas las voces que su memoria traía a su cabeza, una pregunta que vino para atormentarla todavía más. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y observó a Ukyo casi con sorpresa ya que por un momento había olvidado por completo a la cocinera.

-Akane…

-Yo… Lo siento, Ukyo, es que…

-No te preocupes, suele ocurrirnos en el momento menos pensado –respondió dulcemente la cocinera creyendo que el extraño comportamiento de su interlocutora se debía a un mareo producto del embarazo.

Akane asintió levemente y aprovechó la oportunidad que le regalaba su otrora rival para escapar de allí.

-Ukyo, siento mucho tener que… yo, debo irme… y

-Entiendo. No debe ser fácil para ti hablar del pasado, sobre todo con alguien como yo.

-Yo… pues –se sintió estúpida al no saber cómo comportarse ante Ukyo, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí y llorar; llorar por lo idiota que había sido, por lo torpe que había actuado y por lo cobarde que se había comportado frente a Ranma-. Lo siento, recordé que tengo un compromiso y… debo irme. Tal vez otro día podamos… conversar.

-Tal vez –contestó Ukyo sonriendo amablemente mientras Akane se ponía en pie-, aunque no me gustaría que te sintieras obligada.

-No –respondió Akane con un hilo de voz-. No. Ambas sabemos que debemos conversar y yo… estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero no hoy… No puedo.

-Está bien, Akane. No te preocupes.

-Lo siento, debo irme ya.

-Adiós, Akane y, aunque no lo creas, me alegra mucho que finalmente estés junto a Ranma.

Akane fue conciente de las lágrimas que se habían instalado en sus ojos para dejarse caer en cualquier momento. Debía salir de allí y debía hacerlo rápido, así que sonrió de forma forzada una vez más y levantó una de sus manos a modo de despedida.

-Sí –dijo susurrando sus palabras-. Adiós, Ukyo.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, avanzando cada vez más aprisa, sin mirar en ninguna dirección, solamente enfocándose en abandonar ese Hospital y así lo hizo. Una ráfaga de frío viento invernal la recibió en la calle y agradeció por ello, ya que con el viento sería mucho más fácil que se secaran sus lágrimas.

Cómo había sido tan terca para no escuchar razones. Tofú le había instado a no ejecutar el estúpido plan que había terminado con su matrimonio el mismo día que éste se había efectuado y ella no le había escuchado.

Si se hubiese comportado de la forma aguerrida que la caracterizaba a esa temprana edad, hubiera enfrentado a Ranma, le hubiera exigido una explicación y lo hubiera obligado a decirle la verdad… las cosas no hubieran terminado como lo habían hecho, porque entonces jamás se hubiera separado de él y tendrían una familia hermosa, con hijos y una casa y…

Se detuvo, demasiado abrumada por los pensamientos de lo que pudo ser y no fue. El viento jugueteaba con sus cortos cabellos y ella comenzó a sentir el inclemente frío en su cuerpo. Observó sus manos y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el anillo matrimonial que todavía conservaba.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que realmente significaban las palabras de Ukyo, porque si todo aquello era cierto, él había cargado con toda la culpa y entonces, había sufrido inútilmente tal como se lo había dicho, al igual que ella, pero la verdadera culpable de tanto sufrimiento había sido ella misma.

Un sollozo ahogado fue el único sonido que escapó de sus labios antes de que sus temblorosas piernas la obligaran a emprender un camino sin destino, ahora siendo plenamente consiente de que todas las aflicciones que había sufrido en el pasado se las había provocado ella misma y de la manera más tonta que podía haberlo hecho.

_**R & A**_

Allí se encontraba desde tempranas horas de la mañana, vestido con ropa deportiva, acostado boca arriba con la mirada perdida en la blancura del cielo falso de la acogedora habitación, con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada y respirando con tranquilidad. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que adoptara aquella posición, realmente no lo sabía y ni siquiera le importaba puesto que se había transformado en una costumbre el permanecer observando el techo durante horas y horas, sólo pensando.

Cómo había llegado a ese estado de profunda melancolía, cómo había permitido que la tristeza volviera a habitar en su alma, cómo había dejado una vez más que por una estupidez ella escapara. Lo sabía, sabía el motivo, pero no tenía idea de la solución, si es que había una solución para ello. Lo único que tenía claro era que ya no lucharía más, estaba cansado; más que cansado, agotado de nadar contra la corriente y durante todo ese tiempo de meditación siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, dejaría que el tiempo curara las heridas y tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún día volvería a creer que había una posibilidad de ser feliz.

Pasados los primeros días del duelo por un sentimiento aparentemente muerto, estaba seguro de poder levantarse nuevamente del abismo en el que lo había dejado abandonado la mujer que siempre había amado y que estaba seguro, jamás podría reemplazar.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y frunció el ceño de inmediato; esos estúpidos suspiros que escapaban de su interior sin permiso y que hacían que se sintiera vulnerable y débil le hacían enojar.

Levantó su mano izquierda y observó la dorada argolla que permanecía en su dedo, lentamente levantó su otra mano y comenzó a jugar con el anillo, tratando de decidir si sacárselo de una vez o dejarlo donde había permanecido durante tantos años recordándole la existencia de su esposa. Finalmente y con frustración, cerró ambos puños y los dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo; todavía no se sentía preparado para separarse de ese anillo de bodas, no se sentía preparado para renunciar del todo a ese vínculo aunque fuese lo que ella quería, no se sentía dispuesto a olvidarla por completo y quizá nunca lo haría.

Un par de golpes a la puerta detuvieron sus pensamientos y, sabiendo perfectamente quién era la persona que se encontraba del otro lado, se llevó uno de sus brazos a la cara para tapar sus ojos antes de acceder a que ingresaran a su espacio privado.

-¿Todavía estás acostado? –preguntó la voz femenina de la persona que ingresó a la habitación.

-No estoy acostado, estoy "descansando" –enfatizó Ranma sin quitarse el brazo del rostro.

-Sí, sí, descansando, como ayer y anteayer y hace tres días atrás –la mujer bufó con enfado y se dirigió hacia el ventanal para abrir las cortinas de par en par-. Afuera está bastante agradable para ser un día de invierno, ¿por qué no aprovechas para salir de estas cuatro paredes y distraerte?

-Porque se está muy cómodo dentro de estas cuatro paredes -contestó.

-¡Ranma!, ¡ya fue suficiente! –exclamó su enfadada interlocutora-. Me cansé de verte en ese estado. Desde que llegué no has hecho otra cosa que salir a comer algo para luegovolver a encerrarte en esta habitación. Si no cambias de actitud, deberé adoptar medidas drásticas.

Él apartó su brazo de su rostro y la observó enarcando una ceja.

-¿Como cuáles? –inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

-Eso me lo reservaré para cuando llegue el momento. Ahora, si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza de esa cama, levantarás tu trasero, saldrás a comer lo que preparé y luego iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Me gustaría ver cómo te las arreglas para sacarme a la fuerza de la cama –sonrió Ranma desafiante ante la indignada mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ella acortó la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo, se remangó el suéter que llevaba puesto y de un rápido movimiento, jaló fuertemente de la trenza de Ranma. Él, que no se esperaba tal reacción por parte de su visitante, se quejó emitiendo varios gritos seguidos tal, como lo haría un niño al recibir un pellizco por parte de su madre y se puso de pie con dificultad al lado de ella.

-¡Ya!... ¡Ya estoy de pie! –dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la nuca para mitigar en parte el dolor causado por la brusca forma que encontró su visitante de lograr que se levantara-. Diablos, no recordaba lo brusca que podías llegar a ser.

-Y yo no recordaba lo terco que podías llegar a ser –sonrió ella con satisfacción-. Cociné algo que te encantará y debes saber que no cocino con frecuencia pero por ti, por volver a verte sonreír, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Él le dedicó una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa y luego la observó detenidamente. Era joven y bonita, sus largos cabellos dorados enmarcaban un rostro iluminado por un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo en un día de primavera y se veía radiante de felicidad. Hacía cuánto tiempo que no la veía, años quizá y ahora que se volvían a reencontrar, él era el peor anfitrión que podía llegar a ser. Ella no merecía aquello, así que sin más, sonrió con mayor naturalidad y avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Eso es! –dijo ella-, así me gusta, que hagas las cosas por tu propia voluntad y no porque tenga que obligarte a hacerlas.

-Hablaste de comida ¿no?

-Sí, y estoy segura que te va a gustar, ese será el primer paso para recuperar al Ranma que conozco.

Salieron juntos de la habitación, ella sonriendo al comprobar que su método para levantar el ánimo de su anfitrión estaba dando resultado; él, decidido a no hacer más complicada la estadía de ella en su compañía. Se acercaba fin de año, una fecha especial y él no quería arruinarla por su falta de entusiasmo. Su dolor por la reciente pérdida de la relación de ensueño que creía estar forjando con su esposa debería esperar.

-Gracias –susurró Ranma de pronto-, gracias por todo lo que haces para animarme, Yuzuki

-No es nada –contestó ella con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-. No me gusta verte triste, sabes que te quiero mucho, Ranma, y no es justo que vuelvas a deprimirte.

La joven se interrumpió, lo cierto es que iba a decir _por ella _pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Conocía perfectamente la historia y sabía que la herida estaba todavía abierta y seguramente dolía mucho.

-Te prometo que trataré de superarlo. No merezco que pierdas tu tiempo intentando…

-¿Perder mi tiempo? –le interrumpió ella poniéndose frente a él para detener su avance-, me ofendes, Ranma. Yo no creo que ayudar a alguien que quiero sea perder el tiempo.

-Lo siento, yo sólo…

-Escucha, superarás este dolor y yo te ayudaré, punto. No se hable más del asunto.

Él la observó con tristeza, pero fue sólo por una fracción de segundos ya que volvió a enmascarar ese sentimiento por un optimismo que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Gracias –asintió volviendo a sonreír.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió avanzando camino al comedor, seguida muy de cerca por Ranma.

Mientras caminaba observando el ondulante cabello dorado, volvió a pensar en Akane, en lo que estaría haciendo, en lo que estaría pensando, en lo que estaría sintiendo. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados como si tratara de sacudir aquellos pensamientos y volvió a enfocarse en Yuzuki, la joven que caminaba delante de él. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez debería comenzar a olvidar y superar esa corta pero linda etapa vivida junto a su esposa y tal vez lo conseguiría con la ayuda de la joven de dorados cabellos.

_**R & A**_

No sabía el cómo lo había hecho aunque conocía perfectamente el por qué se encontraba de pie frente a aquel enorme edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Había llegado casi por inercia, siguiendo un camino que parecía estar grabado en su memoria y, a pesar de que había caminado bastante para llegar a ese lugar, no se sentía cansada, más bien se sentía abrumada por los pensamientos y sentimientos que abarrotaban tanto su cabeza como su corazón. Levantó la vista y observó el gran edificio que se erguía majestuoso e imponente en la acera de enfrente, casi como desafiándola a ingresar. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para tratar de calmarse y durante algunos minutos se quedó allí de pie, sólo observando un punto indeterminado de aquel lugar e inculcándose mentalmente valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer. De pronto y como si la hubieran impulsado con un resorte, avanzó los pasos que la separaban de la calle y, tras esperar a que dieran la luz, cruzó a la acera de enfrente y se internó en el edificio, atravesando para ello la gran puerta de vidrio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado allí y si lo sabía, no le interesaba recordarlo, sólo quería estar segura, formular las preguntas, recibir las respuestas y tal vez, encontrar una excusa para volver a creer en él, para recuperar lo que él le había arrebatado tan abruptamente, para perdonar y ser perdonada, para recuperar esos meses de infinita felicidad, esa felicidad que había desaparecido como por arte de magia y que ahora necesitaba más que nunca a su alrededor.

Así que, sin pensarlo más, avanzó hacia la conserjería en donde sabía que encontraría al amable y septuagenario hombrecito de lentes que siempre cubría el turno de mañana hasta pasado el mediodía. Pero para su sorpresa, el hombrecito no se encontraba tras el mesón de recepción, no había nadie por allí y ella dudó antes de avanzar hacia el elevador, porque claro, todavía conservaba la llave del apartamento pero no estaba segura de querer usarla ni mucho menos de que él quisiera que la usara. Observó a su alrededor y tomó la decisión de continuar su camino, después de todo, ella no tenía culpa en que el señor de la recepción no estuviera en su puesto de trabajo.

Una vez hubo subido al elevador, marcó en el tablero el piso al cual quería llegar y esperó; la hoja de metal se cerró ante sus ojos y el elevador comenzó su ascenso. Ella se concentró única y exclusivamente en ver los números avanzar y avanzar en el tablero electrónico y le parecía que con cada número que pasaba, su corazón se aceleraba y latía con mayor intensidad.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que realmente significaba estar en ese preciso momento ascendiendo en aquella caja cuadrada de metal, porque una vez se abrieran las puertas y ella accediera al piso en donde él vivía… qué pasaría. ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo?, ¿se encontraría él en casa al medio día, cuando debería estar en la oficina?, y si se encontraba allí, ¿qué demonios le diría?, ¿cómo comenzar una conversación con él? Le parecieron más de un ciento de preguntas que se iban repitiendo una tras otra, preguntas sin respuesta y el pánico comenzó a hacer mella en ella, sin embargo, cuando la campanilla que indicaba que el elevador había llegado al piso solicitado se dejó escuchar, avanzó casi como si fuese una marioneta que no se puede negar a las órdenes de su manipulador y salió al pasillo justo antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse tras ella. Tomó aire por la nariz y lo expulsó por la boca, había ido allí en busca de respuestas y ya nada la detendría, o al menos eso esperaba, así que dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta que otras veces ya había cruzado. Una media sonrisa se formó de inmediato en su rostro al recordar que el timbre se encontraba descompuesto y absteniéndose de tocarlo, empuñó su mano derecha y llamó a la puerta golpeando suavemente la madera tres veces. Nadie contestó y tampoco se escuchó nada del otro lado. Volvió a golpear con mayor ímpetu y esperó, pero fue en vano, al parecer no había nadie en casa. Entonces observó su bolso y lo abrió, sacó un manojo de llaves y el móvil, debatiéndose entre abrir de una vez la puerta del apartamento que ya no consideraba su segundo hogar o llamar al dueño de aquel apartamento para concertar una cita con él en algún otro lugar. Frunció el entrecejo y separó una llave plateada que titiló por un momento a contra luz, bajó su mano hasta la cerradura, introdujo la llave y la giró. La cerradura cedió de inmediato y ella empujó la puerta sólo lo suficiente para que ésta se abriera por su propio peso. En otras circunstancias jamás hubiera entrado a una residencia sin ser invitada, pero ahora sentía la necesidad imperiosa de volver a estar en ese lugar, de ver nuevamente el espacio que por tan poco tiempo había tenido ocasión de compartir con el hombre que amaba todavía, de volver a sentir la cercanía de él aunque fuera observando unos cuantos objetos de su pertenencia. Atravesando el umbral, cerró tras de sí y avanzó hacia el interior. Lo primero que registraron sus ojos fueron las cajas con adornos navideños a medio sacar que habían quedado esparcidos en distintos puntos de la habitación. Los recuerdos de su última noche en aquel lugar se agolparon de pronto y comenzaron a pasar en su mente como si de una película se tratase; el árbol de navidad, las bromas de él sobre la decoración, el enojo de ella por aquellas bromas, las caricias de él tratando de disculparse, las risas de ella al observar las locas ideas que se le ocurrían a él para entretenerla, todo, podía recordar absolutamente todo de aquella noche que prometía ser la antesala de una fecha memorable, su primera nochebuena como una pareja de verdad, como un matrimonio de verdad.

Sintió la opresión en su pecho y nuevamente tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no llorar de forma desesperada. Se obligó a seguir avanzando hasta la mesita que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, allí vio un platillo desocupado con algunas migajas encima y un vaso vacío y con restos de un líquido color anaranjado ya muy reseco. Fue subiendo la vista hacia el árbol de navidad a medio decorar y se fijó en cada detalle, pero no fueron los llamativos y brillantes adornos los que llamaron su atención, sino la mancha en tonos blanquecinos y azules de un líquido que había escurrido por la pared, atrás del árbol navideño. Se acercó sin pensarlo y siguió el trayecto que había dejado el líquido en la pared, a sus pies había restos de vidrio muy fino y en diminutos pedazos, trocitos pequeñísimos de lo que tenía aspecto de ser papel blanco, una base de metal con una escena de unos renos tirando de un trineo lleno de obsequio y al centro, un Santa Claus, todo de plástico. Akane se agachó, recogió al rechoncho anciano vestido de rojo y no pudo reprimir el suspiro que escapó de sus labios. Al igual que aquella navidad hacía tantos años atrás, él le había comprado justamente lo que a ella le haría feliz.

-Tuve una igual cuando era pequeña, fue un regalo de mamá –musitó recordando la frase que le dijera a su esposo el día que habían hecho las compras navideñas.

Cada vez era mayor su aflicción y es que simplemente al comprobar todos esos pequeños detalles, las dudas respecto a Ranma, su supuesta infidelidad y su determinación de separarse de él se acrecentaban. ¿Realmente había hecho lo correcto?, ¿realmente él era culpable?, ¿o tal vez y como en el pasado, ella se había apresurado, no había escuchado y había tomado la decisión equivocada?

-Dios, ayúdame a descifrarlo, ayúdame a descubrir la verdad –rogó cerrando los ojos y quizá fuera por aquel ruego, o quizá sólo se trató de una coincidencia, pero el hecho fue que casi al instante se escucharon pasos por el pasillo; pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad y que delataban la presencia de una mujer por el sonido que emitían los tacones al chocar contra el piso.

Akane dio un brinco cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta con enérgicos golpes. Dudó un instante si debía ir a abrir o debía dejar que la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta se retirara al comprobar que no había nadie. Los golpes se dejaron escuchar una vez más y ella se decidió por la segunda opción, pero en ese instante, una voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

-_Ranma, si estás ahí por favor ábreme la puerta, necesito hablar contigo, necesito…_ -la mujer se interrumpió para luego continuar-. _Es importante_.

Akane pestañeó un par de veces antes de recordar dónde había escuchado aquella voz y cuando lo hizo, dejó caer el objeto que tenía en sus manos y se apresuró en ir a abrir la puerta.

-_Ranma_ –los golpes acompañaron las palabras y al segundo, la puerta se abrió.

Allí permanecieron frente a frente. Una totalmente sorprendida; la otra a punto de estallar de indignación al contemplarla allí de pie.

-No… no pensé que se encontraría aquí, señorita Tendo.

-Yo tampoco lo pensé, pero ya ve, el destino enreda los hilos de forma misteriosa.

-¿Ranma no está? –inquirió la mujer, Akane negó con la cabeza-. Yo, necesito hablar con él, necesito explicarle muchas cosas.

-Yo también necesito hablar con él, pensé que usted podría decirme dónde está. Por eso abrí la puerta.

-No, yo no puedo decirle dónde está él, pero tal vez pueda decirle a usted lo que tengo que decirle a él –dijo la mujer-. Como su esposa creo que merece saberlo.

-¿Cómo sabe…? –Akane no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mujer la interrumpió.

-Fui a la oficina de Ranma antes de venir para acá, de hecho, allá me dieron esta dirección y… también me contaron su verdadera relación con él –Akane la vio sonreír casi con diversión-. Allá la quieren mucho, me lo dejaron bastante claro. No sé quién fue más enérgico en sus recriminaciones en contra mía, si esa chica Tomomi, su compañero Ryoichi o la madre de Ranma.

-Tía Nodoka está…

-Me dijo que se encontraba reemplazando a su hijo porque una cualquiera como yo había destruido su matrimonio con Akane Tendo y que por ese motivo, él no se sentía capaz de volver a trabajar en la compañía, al menos no por un tiempo.

Akane no salía de su impresión, no se necesitaba ser Albert Einstein para darse cuenta de que Ranma no la estaba pasando bien.

-¿Quiere pasar, señorita Heiko? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Estaba esperando que me lo propusiera. En verdad, quisiera hablar con usted.

Ambas mujeres ingresaron al apartamento, Akane observaba con interés las acciones y reacciones de la modelo, pero ésta última parecía estar más preocupada de observar su entorno.

-Vaya, por fin tengo el placer de conocer el apartamento de Ranma Saotome –comentó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo ante la atónita mirada de Akane-. Yo nunca estuve aquí antes, señora Saotome –contestó a la pregunta que supuso, Akane se estaba haciendo mentalmente.

-Está un poco desordenado pero si gusta, puede tomar asiento –ofreció Akane pasando por alto el comentario de la modelo, quien asintió en silencio y se sentó en uno de los sillones, secundada por Akane.

Luego de observarse en un incómodo silencio, la modelo volvió a hablar esta vez con una seriedad que Akane no se esperaba en alguien como ella.

-Señora Saotome…

-Preferiría que me dijese Akane, por favor –solicitó su interlocutora con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

-Bien, Akane –asintió la chica sonriendo tenuemente. Al parecer era cierto que la joven mujer de cortos cabellos se encontraba muy dolida y enfadada-. Bien, si estoy aquí es porque quería hablar con Ranma como ya le dije, pero creo que el encontrarla a usted fue mucho mejor.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Escuche, sé que en estos momentos debe odiarme y no la culpo, yo lo haría si fueran a mi trabajo con unas fotografías que inculpan seriamente a mi esposo en un engaño. Sí, también sé los detalles por la madre de Ranma -se adelantó a contestar la pregunta que quería formular Akane-. Diablos, ¡qué mujer más imponente!

-Señorita Heiko, creo que me está haciendo perder el tiempo con todo esto y yo…

-Akane –le interrumpió-, si vine hasta acá fue con un sólo motivo, quería disculparme con Ranma… por eso digo que encontrarme con usted fue mucho mejor, porque así podré hacerlo con usted.

-¿Disculparse por qué? –interrogó Akane con el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto de furia contenida que distaba mucho del dulce y cortés gesto que siempre había visto la modelo reflejado en el rostro de ella-, ¿por no haberse presentado antes para seguir con su idílico romance?

La joven sonrió levemente, casi como si se esperara aquella reacción agresiva por parte de Akane. Luego suspiró audiblemente y enfocó su mirada en el rostro de su anfitriona; la observó detenidamente y con cierta curiosidad antes de seguir hablando.

-Ranma tenía razón –comentó-. Hace años atrás me contó que sólo una mujer era lo suficientemente especial para lograr que la amara para siempre. Usted es especial para él, Akane… y lo seguirá siendo hasta el último día de su vida.

-Por supuesto –ironizó Akane-, es por eso que esa noche él se fue…

-Él nunca la engañó, Akane –interrumpió la modelo-. Yo manipulé la situación porque… porque…

La chica se interrumpió, no sabiendo si debía seguir hablando.

-¿Fue Ranma quien la mandó a justificar lo injustificable?

-Ya le dije que venía a hablar con él, no con usted –declaró la mujer levantando un poco la voz.

-Entonces, no veo por qué seguimos aquí. Si quiere puede esperar a Ranma, yo me voy.

Akane hizo el amago de pararse del sitio que ocupaba, pero las palabras casi desesperadas de la modelo hicieron que abandonara la idea de retirarse del lugar.

-¡A Ranma le tendieron una trampa! –exclamó muy rápidamente-. Un engaño del que lamentablemente, yo formé parte sin siquiera saberlo.

Akane pestañeó un par de veces antes de relajar su cuerpo en el sillón. De pronto sentía que había adquirido un peso que sus piernas no podrían soportar y le parecía que su propia cabeza estaba formada de una esponjosa nube de gas, incorpórea y liviana.

-Escuche, Akane, yo no sabía que él estaba casado, ni siquiera sabía que mantenía una relación formal con alguien.

-Nadie lo sabía –musitó Akane.

-¿Recuerda cuando nos encontramos en Hong Kong? –la mujer de cortos cabellos asintió sin decir palabra-, pues bien, yo ya tenía decidido pasar el fin de año acá en Japón, se lo dije a Ranma aquella mañana, esperando que él… bueno, habíamos salido algunas veces en el pasado y yo… el caso es que él estaba cambiado, ya no era la persona voluble que yo conocía, aún así, cuando recibí la invitación al evento de su compañía, pensé que tal vez tendría una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Quién… -la primera palabra se escuchó tan despacio que Akane optó por aclararse la voz y repetir la pregunta desde el principio-, ¿quién le envió la invitación?

-No puedo decirlo, acarrearía más problemas, lo siento –se disculpó-, sólo puedo decirle que la persona que me invitó quería verlos separados, pero no conozco sus motivos.

-Pero entonces, ¿usted conoce a esa persona?

-Hace muchos años, pero no le he visto más que en unas cuantas ocasiones. Ni siquiera somos amigos o algo parecido.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que usted terminó en aquella fiesta, con mi espo… con Ranma? –rectificó-, y luego… ese Hotel y las fotografías…

-Me invitaron a un evento en donde concurrirían muchos empresarios, muchísimos –interrumpió la chica-. Seguramente también algunas celebridades y por supuesto, la prensa. Comprenderá que para una mujer como yo, que ha basado su vida en una carrera de modelaje, estas oportunidades deben aprovecharse al máximo, sobre todo cuando el tiempo y la edad nos juegan en contra –sonrió con nostalgia-. Yo esperaba encontrarme con Ranma, sí, pero también quería reactivar mi carrera aquí en Japón, así que fui a esa fiesta con la clara intención de hacerlo… Para cuando me encontré con Ranma, había bebido más de lo aconsejable y entonces lo vi.

Para ese momento, Akane temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentía el estómago totalmente revuelto. No podía ser, era increíble que esa mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a ella le estuviera detallando exactamente lo que Ranma había supuesto sin poder explicar.

-El fotógrafo estaba allí –continuó la mujer-, no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor y Ranma trataba de ayudarme. Fue entonces cuando decidí aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presentaba y lo besé –dijo con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a enfrentar a su interlocutora-. Lo siento, Akane, yo no sabía que ustedes… Para alguien que se dedica a lo que yo me dedico, el tiempo es el peor enemigo que se puede tener. Ya no soy joven y los contratos disminuyen cada vez más, pensé que un rumor como este podría ayudarme a remontar, a volver a ser lo que había sido años atrás, pero jamás creí que traería tantos problemas.

-¿Me está diciendo que… todo fue un engaño? –trató de articular Akane. Su voz débil y angustiada no dejaba que se expresara de la mejor forma-. ¿Que Ranma es… inocente?

-Totalmente inocente. Fui yo quien, confiando en que ese fotógrafo captara la imagen, esperé aparecer en primera plana de la prensa rosa los días posteriores, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

-Porque él finalmente le pagó al hombre –musitó Akane.

-Se equivoca nuevamente, Akane. Hice las averiguaciones y aquel sujeto fue contratado específicamente para captar aquella imagen y utilizarla contra Ranma. ¡Oh, sí! –exclamó la modelo viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponía Akane-. También yo me sorprendí, pero la persona que quiere verlos separados sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y cómo yo reaccionaría.

-¿Y… el Hotel? –preguntó con voz trémula y entrecortada.

La modelo negó con la cabeza y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión compasiva. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Akane para descubrir que nunca hubo noche de Hotel, ni infidelidad por parte de Ranma. Las lágrimas brotaron espontáneamente y sin querer ser reprimidas.

-Fue a dejarme al Hotel en donde me hospedaba, pero luego se fue rápidamente –murmuró la modelo-. Dijo que debía regresar a casa para cuidarla porque usted estaba enferma y se encontraba preocupado.

Silencio. Un silencio agobiante e intranquilizador se instauró en aquella habitación. Luego de un momento, Akane volvió a hablar casi en un susurro.

-Fue él –dijo tristemente-. Tuvo que ser él, es el único que quería… Y yo, como una imbécil defendiéndolo, abogando por él. Fue el único que pudo hacer una reserva a nombre del señor Saotome sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

Akane volvió sumirse en un silencio casi obstinado, pensando, recordando, atormentándose con la culpa que sentía por haber caído en la trampa, por haber desconfiado, por haber destruido lo único que la había hecho feliz a lo largo de su vida. Habían sido tantas revelaciones en un sólo día, tanta información que la sindicaba como única culpable de su propio sufrimiento que pensaba no podría aguantar más la tensión y el dolor.

La mujer seguía allí sentada, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto al contarle la verdad a la mujer de Ranma, pero en ese momento y al verla tan abatida, se sentía incómoda y asustada.

La observaba con inquietud cuando sucedió. En un momento, Akane se encontraba respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse y al siguiente se había puesto en pie llevándose ambas manos a la boca, para luego salir corriendo hacia el interior del apartamento.

La modelo se asustó y la siguió rápidamente, pero Akane había cerrado con llave la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba y sólo se escuchaban las violentas convulsiones de alguien que sufría de un ataque de vómito.

-Akane, Akane ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó la modelo asustada del otro lado mientras hacía intentos infructuosos por abrir la puerta-. Akane…

Pero lo cierto es que dentro del cuarto de baño, una agotada Akane se encontraba totalmente devastada por la información recibida. En su mente sólo había cabida para un único culpable, Genma Saotome tenía que haber ideado todo porque era la única persona que se había mostrado en desacuerdo con el reencuentro de la pareja y ahora todo encajaba, las piezas del puzzle se habían acomodado y ella se encontraba desesperada por encontrar una solución. Debía hablar con Ranma y tratar de salvar lo poco que quedaba de aquella relación, la pregunta era, ¿se encontraba a tiempo todavía?

Poco después y luego de asearse, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el rostro pálido y enfermo de Akane, quien observó a la despampanante mujer y le sonrió sin fuerzas.

-Estoy bien –se obligó a decir-, es sólo la tensión de saber que nada de lo que creía cierto lo era y de saber que… destruyeron mi vida por segunda vez.

-¿Quiere que llame a un médico? –ofreció la mujer tomando del brazo a Akane para ayudarla a volver a la sala.

-No –contestó ella-. A un médico no, pero sí me gustaría que llamara a una persona. Necesito verla con urgencia para tratar de solucionar todo esto.

La mujer no contestó, sólo sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a su compañera a tomar asiento.

Tal vez el daño que por accidente había provocado podía ser reparado y tal vez ella misma podría ayudar a arreglar las cosas entre dos personas que no merecían sufrir más de lo que lo habían hecho y que al contrario, merecían ser felices.

Se acercó a la mesita del teléfono y tomó el auricular con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien –dijo con renovado entusiasmo-, ¿a quién llamamos?

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de responder a aquella simple pregunta.

_**R & A**_

Ambas se encontraban en la cocina de la gran casona, apoyadas en la encimera de uno de los muebles y cada una con una taza de humeante té recién preparado.

Estaban preocupadas y no sabían cómo enfrentar el que creían, se trataba de un problema mayúsculo. Una opinaba que no debían entrometerse antes de tiempo en una situación que a su juicio, debían resolver los involucrados entre ellos de una vez y para siempre porque ya no se trataba de adolescentes, todos eran adultos y debían comportarse como tal.

La otra opinaba que, fuera cual fuera la verdadera razón del problema, debían estar atentas y atacar la causa de éste ya que de lo contrario, su hermana pequeña terminaría sufriendo nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres hacer?

-Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con ella en cuanto asome su nariz por la puerta de esta casa –contestó la aludida.

-¿Y qué le diremos?

-Que queremos saber qué demonios sucedió esta vez, que queremos que nos diga la verdad y no la mentira que ha estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo y si resulta que él es el culpable de su extraño comportamiento, juro que haré que se acuerde de nosotras por el resto de su vida.

-No debes ser tan agresiva –le recriminó.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes?

-No, simplemente me parece que mientras no consigamos que ella nos explique qué es lo que está pasando, no debemos adelantarnos.

-No tiene mucho que explicarnos. Por lo que puedo intuir, él la dejó nuevamente decepcionándola de tal forma que no es capaz de reconocerlo ante nosotras.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea cierto que está de viaje –reflexionó interrumpiéndose para llevarse la taza a los labios-. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que esos viajes de negocio se dan con frecuencia cuando se tiene un puesto importante y…

-Kasumi –le interrumpió bruscamente mientras giraba su rostro para encontrar el de su hermana mayor-. Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres, pero en estas fechas yo jamás dejaría de lado a la persona más importante que tengo en la vida para concretar un negocio, por muy importante que éste fuese.

-¿Y si la empresa dependiera de ello, Nabiki? –insistió su hermana mayor-, ¿y si no podía dejar de viajar?

-No –repuso la mujer de castaña melena-, no. Esto me huele mal y Akane tendrá que decirme la verdad hoy. Diablos –exclamó alertando a su hermana mayor-, lo peor es que se lo advertí, le advertí a Saotome que si le hacía daño nuevamente, lo lamentaría.

-Pero, ellos se veían tan bien, tan felices, Nabiki.

-Y qué, las personas cambian de decisión de un día para otro. ¿Qué tal si el muy descarado sólo se estaba burlando de nuestra hermana?

-No lo creo –contestó rápidamente Kasumi, negando suavemente mientras depositaba la taza a medio beber sobre la encimera-. En un principio dude de él inclusive más que tú, Nabiki, y lo sabes, pero luego, al verlos juntos… fue esa magia que siempre los rodeaba incluso sin ellos notarlo lo que me convenció de que Akane estaba haciendo lo correcto al acercarse a Ranma y él… No, Nabiki, te puedo asegurar que Ranma está totalmente enamorado de Akane y no podría hacerle daño. No esta vez.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Nabiki no había terminado de decir la última palabra cuando un estruendoso sonido provocado por el golpe de una puerta azotándose contra una pared hizo que ambas hermanas dieran un brinco en donde se encontraban de pie y luego se miraran a los ojos buscando una explicación que ninguna de las dos podía dar a la otra.

Los apresurados pasos subiendo la escalera hacia el piso superior hicieron que las dos mujeres reaccionaran de la misma forma, esto es, avanzando aprisa y con curiosidad hacia el principio de la escalera.

-¿Akane, eres tú? –preguntó Kasumi mirando hacia arriba.

-Kasumi, ten por seguro de que si es un ladrón no te contestaría –ironizó su hermana menor apresurándose en subir.

La mayor de las Tendo frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, miró hacia la puerta abierta, avanzó, la cerró y luego giró sobre sus talones para subir calmadamente la escalera detrás de Nabiki.

Cuando llegó al piso superior, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las preguntas que hacía una malhumorada Nabiki, aunque no escuchaba respuesta alguna a tales preguntas. Se fue acercando hasta la habitación de Akane, que era desde donde le llegaban las vociferaciones y se quedó intrigada en el quicio de la puerta observando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?, ¿por qué estás empacando esa ropa? Contéstame por favor.

-No puedo hablar ahora, Nabiki, lo siento.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –preguntó olvidándose de la cortesía.

Pero al parecer, la chica no pensaba contestar a las preguntas de Nabiki, por lo que, ante la negativa de su interrogada, la chica de castaños cabellos se acercó a la mujer que seguía guardando distintos artículos en un improvisado bolso de viaje y tomó una de las asas del bolso. De inmediato su compañera detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la observó conteniendo el aliento.

-Me tendrás que decir qué es lo que sucede si quieres que te deje seguir con tu labor.

-No puedo –contestó con culpa-, me quitaría tiempo explicarte lo que sucede y tiempo es lo que menos tenemos ahora.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Ranma? –insistió Nabiki jalando el bolso al tiempo que su compañera jalaba del otro lado.

-Nabiki, por favor –rogó-, prometo que te contaré lo que sucede en cuanto regrese, pero ahora me están esperando y…

-¿Quién?

La mujer exhaló un suspiro y se percató de la presencia de Kasumi en la habitación. Sonrió antes de dirigirse a la mayor de las hermanas.

-Kasumi, ayuda a tu hermana a salvar su matrimonio –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de angustia-, ayúdala a ser feliz porque en estos momentos, esa felicidad se le está escapando de las manos.

-¿Dónde está Akane, Shaomei? –preguntó Kasumi con fingida serenidad-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Se encuentra bien, pero si tu hermana no me deja salir de aquí con sus cosas, no lo estará.

Fue todo lo que Kasumi necesitó escuchar para acercarse hasta donde se encontraban las dos mujeres tironeando del bolso como si se tratase de dos niñas e intervenir.

-Nabiki, deja que Shaomei haga lo que tiene que hacer. Akane confía en ella y yo también.

-Pero no sin que antes me diga qué demonios está sucediendo.

-¡Nabiki! –gritó la joven china-. Mi esposo está en camino dispuesto a detenerme porque escuchó una conversación que no debía escuchar y ahora piensa que Ranma le ha hecho daño a tu hermana y quiere… ¡Es complicado, Nabiki! –explotó finalmente la joven arrancando de las manos de Nabiki el bolso para terminar de empacar las pocas cosas que faltaban-. Sí, es la historia más complicada que he conocido en lo que llevo de vida pero si en verdad quieres ayudar a tu hermana, entonces tendrás que confiar en mí, dejar que me lleve esto y esperar a que regrese y les pueda contar toda la historia –dijo cerrando el bolso, cargándolo en uno de sus hombros y observando de forma desafiante a Nabiki.

-Está bien –accedió ella-, adelante.

-Gracias –contestó la mujer de largos cabellos haciendo una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación a toda velocidad, seguida por las dos hermanas-. Si todo sale bien estaré de vuelta muy pronto y espero que con buenas noticias.

-Sólo me importa que mi hermana se encuentre bien –dijo Kasumi cuando casi llegaban a la entrada de la casa.

-Estará bien si logra hacer lo que tiene pensado hacer.

Shaomei estaba a escasa distancia de abrir la puerta para salir del lugar cuando unos golpes y gritos la dejaron paralizada y con la mano extendida hacia el pomo de la puerta.

_-¡Xiao-Mei!_ –gritaba la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta-, _¡Xiao-Mei!, ¡dime en dónde encontrar a ese infeliz!, ¡sé que tú sabes en dónde se esconde esa sabandija!_

-Diablos, es Mu-Tzu –dijo retrocediendo instintivamente-. No dejará que me vaya de aquí, malentendió las cosas y ahora está furioso con Ranma.

-La puerta de la cocina –dijo Kasumi de pronto-, rápido Shaomei.

La joven china le sonrió agradecida y corrió velozmente hacia la cocina. Segundos después, las hermanas escucharon el sonido que emitía la puerta al tocar la pared.

-Ve a cerrarla –dijo Nabiki sin quitarle la vista a la puerta principal-. Yo me encargo de él.

-_¡Xiao-Mei_! –continuaba Mousse-. _¡Debes decirme dónde está escondido! ¡Le advertí que si le hacía daño una vez más, lo pagaría muy…!_

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritas tanto, Mousse? –interrumpió Nabiki abriendo la puerta.

-Busco a mi esposa, Nabiki.

-Pues debo informarte que ella no está aquí y si se encontraran mis hijos, te aseguro que mi recibimiento no hubiera sido tan pacífico como ahora.

-No me mientas, Nabiki –rebatió Mousse esforzándose por mirar al interior de la casa-. Sé que ella vino hasta acá y me está ocultando el paradero del desgraciado.

-Y supongo que el desgraciado es Ranma –comentó Nabiki.

-¿Quién otro podría ser?

Nabiki sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

-Yo sólo sé que estaba a punto de tomar una taza de té con mi hermana en la cocina aprovechando que estamos solas y que tú has llegado a interrumpirnos con tus molestos gritos y golpes.

-Nabiki, no tengo tiempo para conversar contigo –dijo Mousse tomando impulso para adentrarse en la casona- y si estas coludida para ocultarme…

El golpe fue sordo y Nabiki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no soltar una sonora carcajada.

Allí estaba, boca abajo y quejándose por la caída un dolorido Mousse que trataba de encontrar a tientas sus anteojos. Nabiki escondió disimuladamente el pie del que se había servido para hacerle una zancadilla al joven chino y se abalanzó para tratar de ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-Oh, Mousse, lo siento. ¿Te hiciste daño? –preguntó inocentemente tomándolo del antebrazo-. Le dije a Akane que reparara la entrada porque alguien terminaría cayendo tarde o temprano y ya ves, ese alguien fuiste tú –terminó de decir sonriendo.

-Mousse, qué sorpresa –interrumpió Kasumi observando con curiosidad la escena-, justo ahora íbamos a tomarnos una taza de té, ¿te quedarás con nosotras? –preguntó con serenidad y una amable sonrisa en los labios.

-Kasumi… yo, vine a buscar a mi esposa.

-A Shaomei no la hemos visto, ¿verdad Nabiki?

La hermana menor de Kasumi se limitó a confirmar sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza, luego se agachó y se puso inmediatamente de pie extendiéndole la mano a Mousse.

-Tus anteojos –dijo pasándole el objeto.

Mousse se puso los anteojos que le pasaba Nabiki y luego paseó la mirada de Nabiki a Kasumi y luego volvió a Nabiki, como si con aquel gesto pudiera confirmar la veracidad de la afirmación de ambas hermanas. Kasumi, siempre amable y serena no le inspiraba desconfianza, pero Nabiki... Se aclaró la garganta, tomó nuevamente los anteojos, los limpió con un extremo de su túnica y se los volvió a poner.

-Gracias y… -titubeó no del todo convencido-, perdón por el escándalo.

-Entonces, ¿no te quedarás con nosotras? –volvió a insistir Kasumi.

-No, quiero encontrar a Xiao-Mei y si no está aquí…

-Si la vemos, le diremos que la estás buscando –se apresuró a decir Kasumi.

-Sí, puedes confiar en que así lo haremos –complementó Nabiki poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de un confundido Mousse para darle unos golpecitos amistosamente en su espalda-, pero te aseguro que no ha asomado su nariz por esta casa.

-Bien –dijo el joven todavía dudando-, gracias y disculpen la interrupción.

-Al contrario, Mousse, perdónanos a nosotras por no haber sido de mucha ayuda –comentó Nabiki mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano y observaba al joven de anteojos alejarse a toda velocidad-. Espero haber hecho lo correcto –terminó de decir observando a su hermana mayor mientras cerraba la puerta y recargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella.

-Yo también –contestó Kasumi con un gesto de disimulada preocupación en su rostro-, pero algo me dice que esta vez hicimos lo que debíamos hacer.

-Sólo espero que Mousse no encuentre a Shaomei y que todo salga bien.

-Saldrá bien –afirmó Kasumi-, tengo la corazonada de que todo saldrá bien. ¿Terminamos esa taza de té?

-Sí –sonrió Nabiki-, terminémosla de una buena vez.

Ambas hermanas se introdujeron en la cocina para compartir una nueva taza de té, aunque en sus mentes no paraban de sucederse preguntas respecto a lo que habría sucedido con su hermana y lo que realmente sabía Shaomei, porque la actitud de Mousse daba para cualquier cosa, menos para permanecer impávidas como si nada estuviera pasando. Sólo rogaban que fuera lo que fuera, pronto la amiga de Akane se los pudiera comunicar y por el bien de todos, se tratara de buenas noticias.

**_R & A_**

La pareja de jóvenes ingresó apresuradamente a la gran casona, riendo y bromeando en voz tan elevada, que desde la cocina podían escucharse las carcajadas; en el interior, una anciana mujer esbozó instintivamente una alegre sonrisa cómplice.

Sus suposiciones habían sido las acertadas. Con la llegada de la joven a la gran casona para las celebraciones de fin de año, el joven señor de la casa había recuperado en algo su alegría y ya no eran tan frecuentes sus estados de melancolía y tristeza. No, ella, conociéndolo como lo conocía podía darse cuenta de que el joven señor lentamente volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y eso la tenía muy contenta.

Daba gracias todos los días a los dioses por haber previsto que él necesitaría a alguien como la alegre jovencita para superar el dolor que significaba perder a la mujer que amaba por segunda vez en su vida.

Ante tal pensamiento frunció levemente el entrecejo. No se tragaba la explicación que él había dado respecto a su rompimiento con su esposa. Ella los había visto y había detectado ese invisible lazo que parecía atarlos el uno al otro. No, ellos eran felices juntos, se necesitaban y eso no podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo, era imposible. Aún así, se alegraba de que al parecer, el joven señor se sentía mucho mejor y todo gracias a Yuzuki. Sonrió nuevamente y volvió a concentrarse en la preparación de la cena.

Mientras tanto, en el recibidor, la joven pareja se despojaba de sus abrigos y seguía charlando animadamente. Para la rubia mujer parecían muy lejanos los días en que había encontrado al joven de la trenza hecho un despojo humano encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Sonrió con aquel pensamiento ya que habían bastado sólo tres o cuatro días para lograr que sonriera con espontaneidad y alegría.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ranma-, ¿de qué te ríes ahora?

-Soy una excelente enfermera –contestó con simpleza-. Hace unos días parecías condenado a sufrir eternamente y mírate ahora, Ranma.

Él sonrió levemente y asintió un tanto avergonzado, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera todavía más orgullosa de su logro.

-Tienes razón –concedió el joven-, eres una buena enfermera y te lo agradezco. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ella lo observó seriamente por algunos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-No se cómo pudo hacerlo de nuevo –dijo con sencillez.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Dejarte escapar, descuidarte, lastimarte, abandonarte y en dos oportunidades –afirmó con una mueca adornando su rostro.

Ranma iba a rebatir, pero la joven no lo dejó articular palabra.

-Sí, lo sé. Sé lo que vas a decirme pero, el que tú todavía la ames no significa que yo no pueda decir lo que pienso sobre ella o lo que hizo. Si yo hubiese sido ella, jamás te hubiera dejado escapar, Ranma –se interrumpió y sonrió ante la atónita mirada que le dedicaba el joven de la trenza-. ¿Qué?, sabes que soy franca y digo la verdad y es la verdad absoluta lo que estoy diciendo ahora, jamás te hubiera dejado escapar mi querido Ranma Saotome –puntualizó dando énfasis a la última frase-. Pero bueno, el destino no acierta en todas las cosas ¿no? Ahora vamos a comer, porque estoy segura de que nos han preparado un exquisito platillo y yo, muero de hambre.

Ranma se quedó allí de pie, observando a la joven de rubia cabellera avanzar decididamente a la cocina de la gran casona, su refugio en Kumamoto. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Yuzuki todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

Cuántas chicas más le habían hecho un comentario semejante inclusive desde su temprana adolescencia, pero él había pasado por alto deliberadamente aquellos comentarios porque creía firmemente que sólo existía una mujer para él, aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. ¿Y si realmente decidiera olvidarla para siempre?, ¿y si intentara dar vuelta la página y convertir su amor por ella en un bonito recuerdo?, ¿y si ya había sido suficiente?

Exhaló un suspiro y encaminó sus pasos a la cocina. Tal vez más tarde le dedicaría tiempo a aquellas preguntas, por el momento, el sonido que emitía su estómago le indicó que no podría permanecer allí de pie haciendo caso omiso al delicioso aroma que expelía la comida preparada por Maeko.

**_R & A_**

Si le hubieran preguntado tres días atrás en dónde estaría el penúltimo día del año, ella nunca hubiera pensado contestar que se encontraría en donde se encontraba en aquel momento.

Observó por la ventanilla y sonrió levemente al recordar la apresurada decisión que había tomado inmediatamente después de terminar de hablar con la curvilínea modelo que había visitado a Ranma aquel día en que se había enterado de más verdades de las que estaba preparada para enterarse.

Fue gracias a la confesión de la escultural mujer que había tomado la decisión de volver a luchar por él, y gracias a la valiosa ayuda de la que consideraba su mejor amiga había podido emprender el viaje que pensaba, cambiaría su destino; ése que tanta gente se había empeñado en destruir durante toda su vida.

Así ideó su plan de acción y como otras veces lo había hecho en su vida, fue tras los pasos del que había sido, era y sería su gran amor.

Ahora bien, tomar la decisión había sido fácil y rápido, poner en práctica su plan, ésa había sido la mayor dificultad.

Ella no sabía conducir ni tenía vehículo, por lo tanto, el viaje en automóvil quedaba descartado de plano. Podía abordar un avión pero los boletos estaban agotados por las fiestas de fin de año, además, el clima no había sido para nada favorable y se había enterado de la suspensión se varios vuelos locales como internacionales. No, el viaje en avión también había quedado descartado casi de inmediato.

La última opción había sido un largo y tortuoso viaje en transporte público, haciendo cortos trayectos desde una localidad a otra y quedándose en pequeñas hostales para viajeros a pasar la noche. Sólo llevaba un pequeño bolso con tres mudas de ropa, algunos artículos de limpieza personal, sus documentos, algo de dinero en efectivo y por supuesto, el blanco sobre que había guardado con excesivo celo desde que saliera del Hospital en Tokyo.

No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se acrecentara y su corazón latiera con fuerza al recordar cada palabra de las que aparecían en el papel que contenía el sobre. Palabras técnicas y de poco significado para quien no las entendiera pero que para ella se habían convertido rápidamente en lo más importante en su vida; y es que ella jamás había imaginado que pasada la primera impresión, aquel sobre se convertiría en su bandera de lucha, en su razón para realizar ese sacrificado viaje, en su motivo para reconocer ante su esposo todos, absolutamente todos y cada uno de sus errores, porque aquel sobre era la confirmación tangible de que la dicha existía.

Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre todavía plano y suspiró. Sí, la dicha existía y ella la había experimentado cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto y a cada segundo que recordaba que dentro de su vientre crecía aquel pequeño ser, fruto del amor de ambos. Era en momentos como aquel cuando el temor ante la reacción adversa de Ranma remitía, cuando la rabia por quien estaba segura había tendido la cruel trampa que los había separado parecía evaporarse, cuando las incomodidades pasaban a segundo plano y cuando la esperanza renacía en su corazón; la esperanza de ser feliz junto al hombre que amaría toda su vida y que había muerto el día en que se había enterado del supuesto engaño de él.

Una punzada de culpa se instauró nuevamente en el corazón de Akane al recordar las palabras que había dicho, las injustas acusaciones que había hecho y el gélido beso de despedida en aquella oficina.

Mordió su labio inferior y se obligó a concentrarse en el paisaje que se divisaba por la ventanilla, pero su mente se empecinaba en recordarle todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos días. ¿De qué otra forma podía haber reaccionado ella ante una prueba semejante?, estaba segura que de ninguna otra forma, no sin antes conocer los detalles que ahora conocía y otra vez la culpa punzaba en su pecho como una espina.

Sin querer se había dejado embaucar, sin querer se había dejado convencer por una mentira y sin querer lo había abandonado… otra vez. ¿Acaso ella no era capaz de cuidar aquel amor?, ¿acaso no era capaz de amar incondicionalmente?, ciertamente no lo sabía y esperaba que él, Ranma, le diera las respuestas que necesitaba a aquellas preguntas, porque él era al único hombre que ella había amado y el único al que había dañado con ese amor.

Suspiró nuevamente y luego sonrió al escuchar la mala entonación con la que el conductor del taxi que la llevaba por fin a la última parada de aquel largo viaje, cantaba la canción que tocaban en la radio. Pero no fue la voz del gentil hombre lo que realmente llamó su atención, sino la letra de la canción.

Coincidencia o no, la letra de la antigua canción la identificaba demasiado en aquel momento y ella se quedó largo rato memorizando la primera estrofa hasta que se atrevió a comentar la canción con el conductor.

-La letra de esta canción es bastante peculiar ¿no?

-Oh, disculpe si la molesté –se disculpó el amable señor-, pensé que…

-No me ha molestado en absoluto –interrumpió Akane.

-Es bueno saberlo –comentó el taxista sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor-. No es necesario que le diga que cantar no es uno de mis atributos pero esta canción me agrada bastante.

-Sí –comentó la mujer de cortos cabellos-. La chica que la canta, es occidental, ¿no?

-Sí, aunque ya no es tan jovencita –rió el hombre-. Habla de cómo abandona la ciudad y viaja toda la noche para encontrarse con el hombre que ama aunque se pregunta si el hacerlo estuvo bien.

-Sí, escuché la letra, aunque no conocía la canción.

-A favor puedo decir que si una mujer hiciera algo así por mí, de seguro no la dejo ir jamás de mi lado.

Akane sólo sonrió ante tal comentario esperando que en su caso particular, algo como eso sucediera en verdad.

-Estamos a tres cuadras de la dirección que me indicó, señorita –comentó el taxista.

-Entonces, falta muy poco para saberlo –susurró Akane.

-¿Cómo dice?

-No, le daba las gracias por avisarme, señor –mintió-. Es usted muy amable.

-Bien, aquí es –dijo el taxista observando con curiosidad el entorno mientras detenía el automóvil.

-Sí, es aquí –asintió Akane.

Fue entonces cuando el miedo a lo que sucedería una vez se encontrara con Ranma frente a frente volvió a apoderarse de su ser. Mientras cancelaba el viaje, sintió cómo las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, la respiración a agitarse y el nudo en la boca del estómago se hizo presente nuevamente. Cerró y abrió los ojos rápidamente y se infundió valor mentalmente para bajar de aquel automóvil y enfrentar su destino de una vez, pero antes de abrir la puerta y como si una luz se encendiera en un recóndito rinconcito de su cerebro comenzaron sus cuestionamientos, ¿y si Ranma no la aceptaba, si no la perdonaba, si no escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle?, ¿qué haría?

Tal y como había tomado la decisión de emprender aquel viaje, se propuso dejar atados todos los cabos, sólo por si las cosas no funcionaban bien.

-Señor, ¿sería posible que me esperara aquí? –preguntó antes de bajar.

-¿Piensa devolverse enseguida? –contestó el hombre con otra pregunta.

-No lo sé, todo dependerá de cómo vayan las cosas –comentó-. En todo caso, le pagaré si no ocupo el servicio y… y decido… permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

-No hay problema, yo la esperaré aquí. Sólo deje que acomode mejor esta cosa –sonrió el taxista.

Una vez que hubo bajado del automóvil, Akane tuvo la impresión de que todo a su alrededor se detenía y que sólo ella se movía muy lentamente en un suelo que se asemejaba más a una inestable nube que a tierra firme y se le vino a la mente que una opción segura sería la de retroceder y huir lo más rápido posible de aquella casa que había conocido meses atrás.

Finalmente y deteniéndose un par de segundos ante el gran portón que cercaba la propiedad, decidió que no perdería nada con intentarlo; después de todo no había recorrido tantos kilómetros para luego devolverse sin saber el desenlace de su propia historia. Así que posó su mano sobre el portón y éste emitió un leve chirrido al abrirse lentamente.

-_"Suerte la mía_ –pensó-_, se encuentra abierto. Bueno, ya estás aquí, ahora sólo debes avanzar, pedir hablar con él, decirle lo que tienes que decir y esperar… sí, esperar. Es fácil, Akane _–se decía a sí misma mientras avanzaba lentamente-_. Es fácil, muy, muy, muy fácil… sólo hablar y… y no salir corriendo apenas lo veas frente a ti"._

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la casona. Extendió su temblorosa mano y golpeó un par de veces esperando una respuesta. Sin duda fue la espera más angustiosa de su vida.

Como no obtuvo respuesta de inmediato, volvió a golpear con mayor ímpetu y esta vez, los pasos que se dejaron escuchar del otro lado le indicaron que venía alguien a recibirla.

Rogó en su interior para que la persona que la recibiera en la puerta fuera uno de los dos ancianos que cuidaban de la casa y cuando finalmente el trozo de madera cedió ante sus ojos…

-Hola – fue lo primero que atinó a decir. El saludo había salido de sus propios labios, pero le resultaba difícil creer que había sido ella quien lo había puesto en palabras.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos en donde la cara de sorpresa de él contrastaba con la de preocupación de ella, Akane sintió que era el momento de hablar. Ya no había vuelta atrás y debía poner en palabras todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó. Ordenar sus ideas y transformarlas en palabras estaba resultando más difícil de lo que desde un principio había sospechado. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó-. Yo, vine a ofrecerte una disculpa, Ranma.

Él parecía haber quedado sin habla, quizá producto de la impresión al verla allí frente a él, o tal vez era sólo que quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran por sí solas. Como fuera, ella siguió hablando con total humildad y casi sin darse tiempo para respirar.

-Sucede que me enteré de muchas cosas en estos días, cosas que no sabía y de las cuales en parte soy responsable. Mentiras y malentendidos que destrozaron mi mundo, ese mundo que creí haber perdido una vez, que recuperé y que me encontraba reconstruyendo junto a ti. Mi mundo soñado, Ranma y… y… ¡Diablos!, tenías razón, Ranma. Siempre tomo decisiones apresuradas sin escucharte, siempre me inclino a creer en los demás y no en ti, y siempre he sacado mis propias conclusiones sin esperar a saber la verdad; por eso no supe lo que le dijiste a Ukyo el día de nuestra boda, por eso te hice daño y te obligué a cargar con la culpa de nuestra separación por años y años mientras yo me lamentaba por el daño que tú me habías causado siendo que fui yo misma con mi terquedad la que me causé tal daño y además, ahora que te había recuperado y que todo iba bien, preferí creer en un total y absoluto desconocido antes de creer en ti y fue muy doloroso… fue tan inmensamente doloroso enterarme de la verdad de labios de tu amiga Heiko y ya no la culpo porque fue ella quien me ayudó a recuperarme y decidirme a venir aquí y fue todo tan tonto, ¡una trampa tan estúpida en la que caí fácilmente!... y te alejé de mí por segunda vez sin darte la oportunidad de probarme que lo que decías era verdad y resultó que sí era verdad y ahora yo…-se interrumpió de pronto y azorada levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada de él, pero luego volvió a bajar su mirada para enfocarla en el piso- Yo hice este viaje para pedirte que me perdones por lo estúpida que he sido durante todos los años que te conozco, por lo terca, intransigente y ciega que he sido al no ver que la mayor parte del tiempo fui yo quien te empujé a hacernos daño mutuamente y fui yo quien no supe cuidar de este amor y… y… sólo quiero que me perdones, Ranma –interrumpió su acelerado discurso y levantó nuevamente sus ojos anegados en lágrimas para buscar los de él.

El joven de la trenza la observaba estupefacto, apoyando una de sus manos en el quicio de la puerta y sin salir de su impresión. Y es que simplemente no podía creer que la tuviera ahí frente a él, con un enorme abrigo invernal color rosa, diciéndole todas esas cosas.

-Se supone que al reconocer algunas de mis culpas tú deberías abrazarme y decirme que todo estará bien –habló nuevamente Akane completamente avergonzada-, por lo menos eso es lo que sucede en las películas… Yo, quiero saber si… tendré una tercera oportunidad para cuidar del amor que siento por ti.

Ranma la observó por unos segundos. A pesar de lo abrigada que se encontraba, notaba perfectamente que temblaba de pies a cabeza y esos ojos… ¡Dios, cómo había extrañado esos ojos color chocolate!... esos ojos que ahora se encontraban empañados por lágrimas contenidas y que esperaban ansiosos una respuesta de su parte. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa de medio lado antes de contestar.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta acá, sola, con este frío y en vísperas de año nuevo a ofrecerme una disculpa.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella frase, se llevó impulsivamente una de sus enguantadas manos a la altura del vientre, frunció levemente el entrecejo y contuvo el sollozo que estaba próximo a salir de sus labios. Mordió su labio inferior y formuló la pregunta.

-¿Hice mal?

Con el alma pendiendo de un hilo esperó una respuesta.

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó a sus oídos porque de inmediato retrocedió espantada y se precipitó corriendo camino a la salida como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Y es que al escuchar la frase que provenía de detrás de Ranma y al ver la figura femenina que la había dicho, se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para reconstruir un futuro junto a él, porque él había estado reconstruyéndolo, pero al parecer, ella ya no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Ranma ofuscado al salir tras su esposa y resbalar en el camino de piedrecillas que ese día había amanecido congelado por la escarcha-, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda! –siguió gritando mientras ingresaba raudo a la casa y se calzaba para tratar de alcanzar a Akane.

-Sólo pregunté si te sentarías con nosotros, Ranma. No es para que te enojes tanto –dijo ofendida Yuzuki a un lado del joven de la trenza.

-¡Y cómo quieres que no me enoje si acabo de perder la oportunidad de recuperar a mi esposa! –gritó fulminando con la mirada a una sorprendida chica de dorados cabellos-. ¡Estaba aquí, Yusuki, aquí frente a mí!, ¡yo sólo debía abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien y ahora…! ¡Mierda!

-¡Síguela! ¡Alcánzala ya, Ranma! –se apresuró en decir la joven-. No debe estar lejos de aquí.

La joven de rubia cabellera no tuvo que seguir insistiendo porque Ranma había salido a toda velocidad de la casa, corriendo como no recordaba haberlo hecho en años, desesperado por alcanzar a Akane y lograr que se detuviera.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que al abrir el portón y salir a la calle, ella había desaparecido y sólo se divisaba un automóvil alejándose a gran velocidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió de regreso a la casona, empujó la puerta principal y desestabilizó a Yuzuki quien todavía se encontraba junto a la puerta al pasar corriendo en busca de las llaves de su automóvil.

La joven se quedó observando el portón de la casa después que Ranma hubiera abandonado la casona nuevamente, en cualquier momento lo vería salir en su automóvil persiguiendo al sueño de su vida materializado en forma de mujer. Tan concentrada estaba en la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos que no se percató de la presencia de la anciana que había llegado a su lado hasta que ella habló.

-¿Qué sucedió, Yuzuki?

-Ella está aquí –contestó dibujando una alegre sonrisa en su rostro para voltearse a ver a su interlocutora-. Akane estuvo aquí y él acaba de salir tras ella.

-¡Por todos los dioses! –exclamó la anciana totalmente sorprendida llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Sí, los dioses deberán actuar con rapidez esta vez si quieren arreglar todas las tonterías que han cometido con esos dos –rió la chica.

-No hables así, Yuzuki. Sabes que no me gusta.

-Lo sé –asintió la chica-, pero en verdad creo que los dioses últimamente no han favorecido a Ranma.

-Ya deja de emitir juicios que no te corresponden, jovencita –rebatió la anciana frunciendo el entrecejo-. Bueno, será mejor que nos sentemos de una vez antes que se enfríe la comida.

La joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego seguir a la anciana hasta la cocina.

**_R & A_**

Cuando salió de la casa, inmediatamente supo que sería una difícil misión dar con el paradero de su esposa. No le había dado ninguna información referente a cómo diablos se las había apañado para llegar hasta ahí y para cuando pudo salir tras ella, el automóvil que había divisado momentos antes había desaparecido como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra sin dejar ni una sola pista de la dirección que había tomado.

Entonces y sin una idea clara del accionar de Akane, comenzó a pensar en lo que hubiera hecho él de estar en el lugar de su esposa, pero eso jamás había funcionado antes, así que comenzó a barajar distintas opciones hasta decidirse sólo por una.

La manera más fácil de acceder desde Tokyo a Kumamoto siempre sería un vuelo en avión, reflexionó, y Akane se veía tan desesperada que tal vez y sólo si la suerte estaba de su lado, hubiera decidido volver de inmediato a Tokyo, así que tomó la ruta que llevaba directamente al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Mientras conducía, iba repasando cada una de las palabras que había escuchado decir a su esposa y se recriminaba mentalmente por su torpeza en reaccionar ante tamaña confesión. Todo hubiera sido mucho más simple si él la hubiera levantado de la estabilidad del suelo apenas escuchó la palabra "disculpa" salir de su boca y jamás la hubiera dejado escapar nuevamente, pero no lo había hecho y ahora se sentía desesperado buscándola ciegamente.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió; el recuerdo de una remota conversación sin importancia mantenida meses atrás apareció como por arte de magia para refrescarle la memoria y con ello, darle la pequeña esperanza que necesitaba para encontrarla.

Condujo hasta encontrar la primera señalización que le permitiera cambiar de dirección y emprendió un nuevo recorrido.

Si estaba en lo cierto, si su presentimiento era el correcto, si su memoria no le fallaba y si conocía bien a su esposa, ella no estaría de camino a Tokyo como había pensado con anterioridad; no, ella se quedaría por algún tiempo muy cerca de allí, tratando de calmarse, ordenando sus ideas y recuperando fuerzas para emprender el viaje de regreso a casa.

Sonrió al comprender que aquel sería el lugar perfecto al que ella concurriría para esconderse y posteriormente huir como siempre hacía. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, bajó de inmediato del automóvil y se precipitó buscando con la mirada hasta divisarla.

Sólo un milagro de los dioses lograría que estuviera en lo correcto y diera con el paradero de Akane.

-_"Por favor _–se dijo a sí mismo mientras avanzaba escudriñando el lugar-_, por favor, que se encuentre aquí"_.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal cuando reconoció el abrigo rosa y la corta melena negro azulada de una frágil mujer que permanecía de pie aferrándose a la barandilla de uno de los puentes del jardín Suizenji, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje y un bolso descansando a sus pies.

Se acercó lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido para no alertarla de su presencia en el lugar. Cuando estuvo a una distancia de tres metros, notó la vulnerabilidad y tristeza que reflejaba aquel rostro femenino. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de correr y abrazarla fuertemente, pero se contuvo de hacerlo y en cambio, acortó la distancia hasta quedar justo a espaldas de ella.

Descansó su cuerpo en la barandilla contraria a la que ocupaba Akane y se quedó allí, de brazos cruzados, sin emitir ningún sonido, sólo observando cómo los cortos cabellos de su esposa se mecían a merced del viento invernal.

-No dejaste que contestara a tu última pregunta, Akane –dijo finalmente armándose de valor.

Notó cómo el cuerpo de la mujer se estremecía, luego se tensaba y posteriormente volvía a relajarse. Escuchó atentamente hasta que distinguió una susurrante frase.

-No hacía falta, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que yo ya no perteneciera a tu mundo –contestó finalmente encogiéndose de hombros-. Es una chica muy linda.

Él cerró los ojos tratando de contener la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Sí, es muy linda –contestó fríamente-. Puedo preguntar cómo llegaste a Kumamoto.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia. Sólo espero que olvides todo lo que dije y dejemos las cosas como están. Será lo mejor.

-Akane…

-Sólo déjalo, Ranma –le interrumpió y fue entonces cuando no pudo contener por más tiempo el llanto y sollozó.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de tomar decisiones apresuradas y sacar tus propias conclusiones antes de creer en mí? –cuestionó haciendo caso omiso a la punzada de dolor y culpa que se había instaurado en su corazón al verla sollozando de espaldas a él-. Akane…

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya de una vez –evadió la pregunta tomando el bolso que conservaba a sus pies-. No debí venir aquí.

-¡No puedes huir otra vez, Akane! –gritó Ranma estampando un manotazo en la barandilla del puente que ocupaban estremeciendo la precaria estructura de madera-. He tenido que aguantar tus acusaciones desde que teníamos dieciséis años, he tenido que desmentir cosas que nunca he hecho, he tenido que tragarme comentarios que rozan en la ridiculez para estar contigo y tú lo único que haces es dudar de todo y escapar cuando la situación te supera.

-No estoy escapando, sólo te dejo el camino libre para que estés junto a quien decidas estar –pronunció Akane con tristeza.

-No escuchas, ¿verdad? –murmuró Ranma-. Te niegas a escuchar lo que digo, te niegas a comprender las palabras que salen de mi boca.

-Debo irme, se hace tarde y quiero volver a casa.

-¡Tú no te mueves de aquí! –demandó más enérgicamente de lo que hubiera querido.

Akane dio un pequeño brinco, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a su esposo.

-¡Si quiero irme ahora, me iré! –exclamó con rabia apenas contenida-. ¡Me iré de aquí al quinto infierno si quiero hacerlo y tú no podrás impedírmelo, Ranma!

-¡Inténtalo! –le desafió él.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó lo que creía, sería una loca carrera para escapar de aquel hombre, pero Ranma siempre había sido mas rápido que ella y sus reflejos eran envidiables. Así se lo demostró una vez más cuando al quinto paso que dio con dirección a la salida, él la capturó de la cintura aprisionándola en un abrazo.

-¡Suéltame o armaré un escándalo del que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, Ranma!

-¡Has lo que quieras, pero no pienso soltarte! –contestó sosteniéndola con mayor energía-. ¡No pienso dejar que escapes otra vez!

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó ella ahogando un sollozo mientras dejaba de luchar y relajaba su cuerpo-. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque te amo –susurró él cerca de su oído aflojando también su abrazo-. ¿Esa no es razón suficiente para ti?

-Por favor, Ranma –dijo ella con un hilo de voz-, déjame ir.

Él pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de soltarla finalmente. Ella se estabilizó e intentó caminar algunos pasos con la intención de alejarse de allí para siempre, pero la voz profunda de su esposo consiguió detenerla una vez más.

-¿No quieres saber quién es la chica que viste en casa? –espetó-. Se llama Yuzuki y es la nieta de Kenjiro. Vino a visitar a su abuelo por las fiestas de fin de año y está esperando que hoy llegue su esposo desde Osaka. Nos conocimos desde muy jóvenes y nos hicimos amigos, me ha ayudado mucho estos días para recuperarme del dolor que sentí al ver cómo por algo que no hice se destruía mi mundo por completo.

El silencio, en otras ocasiones tan necesario y agradable, esta vez era un compañero poco grato para las dos personas que se encontraban de pie en los alrededores de un poco frecuentado jardín Suizenji.

-Diablos, Akane –dijo Ranma finalmente-. Llegas a mi casa diciéndome que te perdone por todas las estupideces que has cometido y luego cometes otra estupidez incluso más grande al huir así como así sólo por sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Ella se desestabilizó y por poco cae de rodillas al suelo al conocer de labios de Ranma la verdadera identidad de la joven que había visto con él, pero antes que pudiera caer, sintió el cálido abrazo en el que era envuelta nuevamente. No pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar tal y como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una niña pequeña.

-Kenjiro… -logró articular débilmente-, es… la nieta de… Kenjiro…

-¿Me creerás esta vez, Akane?, ¿creerás que lo que digo es cierto?

Un sollozo ahogado fue su única respuesta y el abrazo de Ranma se hizo más evidente al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo encerrándola como si realmente él intentara impedir que ella se evaporara en sus manos.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi respuesta a tu pregunta? –susurró en el oído de su esposa. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Sí, tendrás una tercera oportunidad para que ambos cuidemos de este amor. Te necesito a mi lado, Akane, te necesito como nunca necesité nada en mi vida.

-También yo –respondió ella conteniendo el llanto.

En menos de un segundo se encontraba mirando directamente a esos ojos azulados que la observaban con ansiedad. Sostenida por Ranma ya no sentía temor, ya no sentía debilidad, ya no sentía soledad.

Él le sonrió y levantó una de sus manos para secar sus lágrimas.

-También te ves linda cuando lloras –dijo todavía sonriendo.

-Fue hace tantos años –comentó ella emocionada-, la misma frase… han pasado tantos años.

-Muchos –complementó él-, pero sigue siendo verdad.

Ella se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y soltando las últimas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Lo haremos bien esta vez –comentó Ranma cerrando los ojos-. Permaneceremos juntos y será para siempre.

-Sí –contestó ella-, yo... he tenido suficiente –terminó de decir exhalando un suspiro.

-¿Suficiente de mí? –preguntó él.

-No –negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza-. He tenido suficiente de partes incompletas en mi vida, suficiente de estar sin ti… he tenido suficiente dolor al no tenerte a mi lado y ya no quiero sufrir más. ¿Te quedarás a mi lado para siempre aunque sea una tonta?

-Para siempre –afirmó él sonriendo levemente-. Y no eres una tonta, ambos lo somos.

Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar la frase y una sonrisa se formó lentamente en su rostro. Sí, eran un par de tontos que al parecer, debían aprender a amar y eso, con el tiempo, con paciencia y por sobre todas las cosas, juntos, aprenderían a hacerlo.

Y ella levantó su rostro buscando esos ojos azules que la hacían soñar, y él se perdió en los orbes castaños que le daban la energía para vivir y sus bocas se acercaron acortando la ínfima distancia que las separaba y sus labios se reclamaron mutuamente fundiéndose en un beso tan esperado que fue insuficiente para ambos, porque habían sido días de penurias, de tristeza y añoranza y un sólo beso no podía aplacar la sed incesante que sentían las dos personas que en aquel jardín sellaban implícitamente el pacto de permanecer juntos para siempre y hasta que el destino no dijera lo contrario.

Y allí permanecieron, uno en brazos del otro sin querer apartarse porque les parecía que al hacerlo, volverían a sufrir. Pero así como todo inicia, también debe terminar y Akane sintió que era el momento de poner fin a ese romántico momento con la información que había guardado para sí y que ahora estaba segura, podía compartir con su esposo sin miedo al rechazo.

-Hum, Ranma –dijo en un susurro recostada tal y como estaba en el pecho de él.

-Sí –contestó él sin abrir sus ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de ella, de su perfume y de su voz.

-Yo… debo decirte algo –balbuceó Akane-. Algo importante

-¿Qué? –inquirió él comenzando a preocuparse nuevamente-. No me asustes con tus cosas importantes, Akane.

-No sé si es para asustarse pero… -dejó la frase en el aire antes de armarse de valor para continuarla-. Es necesario que sepas que, ya no somos nosotros.

Él la separó suavemente, la observó intrigado por unos instantes que parecieron eternos y sin entender sus palabras, cuestionó con una significativa mirada. Ella sólo sonreía alegremente hasta que lentamente tomó una de las manos de él y la acercó a la altura de su vientre.

-Hay alguien "más" viene en camino, Ranma –dijo sin dejar de sonreír-, y está creciendo dentro de mí.

Fue como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. No podía responder, no podía hablar, no podía coordinar pensamiento lógico. Por ello y ante tal reacción, Akane se asustó y sintió la necesidad de llamar su atención.

-Ranma, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Quieres decir que… seré… pa…paa…

La palabra simplemente se negaba a abandonar sus labios y él no podía hacer nada más que mirar a su esposa ansiosamente.

-Seremos padres –afirmó Akane totalmente sonrojada-. Yo no quería que te enteraras de esta forma pero ya que…

La frase fue interrumpida al verse sorprendida por unos brazos que la alzaron del suelo y que luego la hicieron girar un par de veces en el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Cuando al fin fue depositada suavemente en el suelo, se vio sorprendida nuevamente por unos labios que reclamaban los suyos con avidez. Cerró los ojos y correspondió a aquel beso con la misma necesidad que le demostraba su esposo.

Ya tendrían tiempo para conversar, ya tendrían tiempo para explicarse muchas de las cosas que habían vivido durante aquellos días, ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse del futuro, porque en ese momento sólo había espacio para ellos y la felicidad que parecía haber regresado con creces a sus vidas.

Cuando lograron separarse, no hubo necesidad de decir nada; él recogió el bolso de ella, la tomó firmemente de la mano e hizo que avanzara hacia la salida del jardín.

-Vamos, nos están esperando en casa y esta noche debemos celebrar.

-Entonces, ¿no te parece sorpresiva la noticia? –quiso saber ella. Él se encogió de hombros mientras seguía avanzando.

-Es lo que siempre quise escuchar –dijo por respuesta-, que me dijeras que seríamos padres. Llevo tiempo esperando que lo dijeras.

Ella se abrazó a su antebrazo y avanzó con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro. Cuando subieron al automóvil y se dispusieron a alejarse del lugar, él volvió a hablar.

-Luego me contarás cómo es que descubriste todo eso de la trampa y lo de Ukyo y…

-¿No podemos dejarlo en el pasado? –interrumpió pensando en que fuera como fuera Genma Saotome, no quería delatarlo ante su hijo. Además, todo había resultado tan extraordinariamente bien que sentía que no era el momento de arruinarlo con más confesiones y recriminaciones-. ¿Quizá dejarlo para más adelante?

-Está bien –concedió- Lo dejaremos para más adelante. Lo importante es que estamos juntos nuevamente y que tendremos un hijo –se interrumpió y sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Un hijo! ¡Dios, mi propio hijo!

-¡Nuestro hijo! –rebatió ella acercándose para encender la radio del vehículo.

-Ganas de nuevo, nuestro hijo –afirmó él-. ¿Cómo le pondremos? ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Ya le podemos comprar ropa y esas cosas? ¡Y una cuna!, con esas pequeñas figuritas que dan vueltas y tocan música y…

-Ranma, tranquilízate –rió Akane-, el bebé está muy pequeñito. En estos momentos debe ser del tamaño de la mitad de tu dedo pulgar y no, todavía no se puede saber el sexo.

-¿Tan pequeño? –preguntó con desilusión.

-Ajá.

Un nuevo silencio esta vez cargado de complicidad se instauró entre la pareja, sólo interrumpido por la canción que se escuchaba por la radio.

_And when I see you then i know it will be next to me_  
_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_  
_I'll never leave you_

_Just need to get closer, closer_  
_Lean on me now_  
_Lean on me now_  
_Closer, closer_  
_Lean on me now_  
_Lean on me now_

-Pero… sería bueno comenzar a elegir los nombres –continuó Ranma.

-Ranma, ya tendremos tiempo para eso –rió Akane.

Él también rió. Había recuperado lo más preciado que tenía en la vida y ahora estaba seguro de que nada podría salir mal. Estaban juntos y tendrían un hijo, ¿qué otra cosa podía pedir?

-Te extrañé, ¿sabes?

-Yo también –contestó ella.

-Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme… No lo soportaría.

-No lo haré. Soy feliz a tu lado y eso es lo más importante para mí.

-Es bueno tenerte cerca.

-Es bueno permanecer cerca de ti.

_And when I see you then i know it will be next to me_  
_And when I need you I know you will be there with me_  
_I'll never leave you_

Durante el resto del camino primó el silencio dentro del automóvil. Tendrían toda una vida para conversar, toda una existencia para compartir y ambos lo sabían. En ese momento sólo querían disfrutar de la compañía mutua y de saber que se habían recuperado el uno al otro, que sanarían sus heridas, que olvidarían el pasado y que construirían un futuro juntos, como siempre habían querido y tal vez… lograrían ser más que ellos mismos.

Eso sólo el destino podría decirlo. Por lo pronto, habían decidido enfrentar todo lo que tuvieran que enfrentar juntos, por siempre y para siempre, mientras conservaran un hálito de vida en sus respectivos cuerpos.

**R&A**

**Fin, He Tenido Suficiente.**

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Y así, después de dos años de un maravilloso y no menos complicado camino llega a su fin esta historia que llevó por nombre "He tenido suficiente."

Me alegra haber terminado por fin de escribir y aunque siempre estuvo pensado este final, soy muy conciente de que tal vez a más de alguien no acabó de gustar, pero bueno, es lo que hay y lo que ésta, su humilde servidora, siempre quiso entregarles.

2.- Por qué he puesto "Fin, He tenido suficiente" se preguntarán. La respuesta es bastante simple, porque muchas veces y al terminar un libro me pregunto qué pasará con las vidas de los protagonistas una vez terminada la historia y se me ocurrió que como autora podría seguir relatándoles la vida en pareja de estos dos. Así que, quien quiera embarcarse conmigo en la continuación de esta historia en lo que se llamará "More than Us" será bienvenido.

Ahora, no quise crear una segunda parte independiente porque me ha sucedido que a veces voy a leer una historia y al ver que dice "leer XXXX antes", se me quitan las ganas de intentarlo, así que "More than Us" será algo así como una pequeña historia dentro de otra historia (no sé si se entiende).

De más está decir que quien quiera quedarse con este final, no está obligado a leer la pequeña continuación que pretendo llevar a cabo.

3.- Siento mucho el no contestar personalmente a los reviews que me dejaron durante el último capítulo que entregué, pero al ver que ya había pasado tanto tiempo no quise hacerles esperar más por una publicación, así que, he dejado la contestación a sus reviews pendiente de momento.

Ahora, esto no quiere decir que no pueda agradecerles aquí a tods y cada un de quienes hicieron posible esta historia con sus comentarios, sus peticiones y sus alientos para seguir con la historia.

Paso a agradecer a quienes comentaron en la anterior entrega: A _**Shakka-DV, Zurita Saotome, Belli, ELOWYN3, KohanaSaotome, thelmin, IramAkane, Faby Sama, Rutabi de Saotome, Hatoko Nara, Kary14, Agadea, Sissi79, Arashi Ayukawa, RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft, hitoki-chan, Ivonne-18, Gata de la Luna, Akima-06, Preust, usaguitendo-saotome, ranmamaniaca, lerinne, AkaneKagome, Nia06, Sakura Saotome Haddok, Jacquesita Saotome, daniel04, Dark-yuki, Sauma Sakura, Yuna Lockheart, diana carolina, jany, Amafle, N.N**_(mi niñ, no dejaste el nombre, pero da igual. Mil gracias amig ^^), _**Yngvi Rene, susyakane, Livia, Blandy, the mystic poethry, Mussainu, Marialejita, mirian martinez, cahito hot mail, animary, SweetRock, pandoritas, Aryam Shields Masem, La Tigresa dj**_ y _**mirian**_, muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de dejar un review (alguns más de uno). Saben que sin ellos es muy difícil para una como autora el seguir adelante, así que ¡muchísimas gracias! (seguro contestaré personalmente a quienes tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero paciencia… primero era la entrega del capítulo ¿no?).

A quienes están conmigo desde el primer capítulo que publiqué una tarde de mediados de mayo de 2009, a quienes se incorporaron en el camino, a quienes conocí gracias a esta historia, a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas, a sus favoritas como historia y a mí como su autora, a quienes no dejaron de alentarme para continuarla ya sea aquí en ffnet, como en el blog, o a través del face, a quienes puedan ir incorporándose de ahora en más y a quienes la lean una vez que ya pase a engrosar la lista de las historias completas publicadas en esta página, muchísimas gracias.

En verdad, no me cansaré nunca, nunca, nunca de agradecerles su apoyo. Creo que alguna vez comenté que jamás había creído que justamente ésta historia tendría el apoyo que obtuvo, pero irónicamente, la misma historia se encargó de demostrarme lo contrario. Todavía no me explico qué fue lo que gustó tanto, pero sea lo que sea que haya sido les agradezco infinitamente a quienes ya sea con un comentario, con diez comentarios o con uno (o quizá varios) por cada capítulo, me hicieron feliz y lograron que me esforzara cada día más por escribir mejor.

Un beso y como creo que ya "han tenido suficiente" de mí por un rato, nos encontramos en la secuela de esta historia o en alguna otra… el tiempo lo dirá.

Gracias por todo y a todos, hasta pronto y...

¡Buena suerte!

Madame de La Fère – Du Vallon.

Septiembre de 2011.


	22. 1 El día del perdón

**More than us**

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo entero le parecía increíble.

Allí estaba ella, de pie, vestida totalmente de blanco y radiante; una joven bella, ansiosa y totalmente segura de que ese día sería el más feliz de su vida, el día de su boda con el hombre que amaba y al que había elegido para pasar el resto de sus días.

El kimono ceremonial le sentaba de maravilla, la suavidad de la tela y el brillo de la misma se notaban a simple vista, el maquillaje hacía que su rostro juvenil resplandeciera, el peinado tradicional, con las peinetas doradas y los palillos complementando perfectamente el atuendo le daban la impresión de haberse escapado de una antigua leyenda, de ser una princesa salida de una pintura vieja o algún remoto relato heroico, de esos que se contaban en las clases de historia de los colegios.

Sonrió ante el reflejo y arregló decididamente con su mano derecha una de las peinetas que adornaban los cabellos azulados, luego pasó la otra mano extendida por las mangas del kimono ceremonial, alisando así las imperceptibles arrugas que pudieran quedar en la tela y retrocedió un par de pasos para contemplar la imagen a distancia.

La emoción junto a la dicha se mezclaron en su corazón, haciendo que por muy poco no llorara de alegría y una espléndida sonrisa se instauró en su rostro.

Una voz conocida la llamó por su nombre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Ella no respondió, volvió a acercarse al espejo y exhaló un suspiro. Sabía que se acercaba el gran momento y seguramente su hermana la llamaba para afinar los últimos detalles.

Volvió a sonreír y comenzó a abandonar la habitación no sin antes echar un vistazo al vestido nupcial de corte occidental que descansaba en la cama y que con posterioridad a la ceremonia budista, sería lucido en la fiesta de celebración.

Escuchó un nuevo llamado y avanzó lentamente.

-Ya voy –contestó alcanzando el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de salir de su habitación, volvió la vista y recorrió ese espacio tan íntimo y donde había vivido tantos momentos, buenos y malos, alegres y tristes-. Tranquila, todo irá bien –dijo en alta voz sonriendo, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta de madera y cerró los ojos.

Sí, por muchos problemas que vinieran en el futuro para la pareja, todo iría muy bien…

* * *

Capítulo I

"**El día del perdón"**

Jamás hubiera creído que en solo una semana se podría organizar un matrimonio, pero al parecer, Ranma sabía cómo hacer su voluntad aun cuando ésta fuera irracionalmente apresurada.

Ciertamente habían encontrado obstáculos, en su mayoría por los cuestionamientos de ambas familias; porque claro, al adelantar la fecha de la boda casi en un mes, ellas, Nodoka y Kasumi, habían querido saber el por qué y no descansarían hasta que la feliz pareja se los dijera.

Así y ante la decisión de ambos de no comunicar todavía la gran noticia de la próxima llegada al mundo del heredero Saotome, había sido una verdadera lucha el tratar de ocultarles aquella información a las dos mujeres más comprometidas en la preparación del evento en cuestión.

De todas formas éste no había sido el mayor inconveniente para la menor de las hermanas Tendo, por el contrario, ella encontraba una y mil explicaciones para justificar el comportamiento y la prisa que de pronto habían adquirido ella y su esposo por contraer el sagrado vínculo lo más rápidamente posible.

No, el inconveniente más grande que ella debía enfrentar día con día eran los cuestionamientos de su esposo ante las razones que la habían hecho cambiar de opinión e ir a buscarle a su refugio para pedirle perdón y una nueva oportunidad.

Él podía entender que lo hubiera hecho por el niño que venía en camino, porque se hubiera dado cuenta del profundo amor que estaba dejando escapar o porque simplemente hubiese comprendido que estaba equivocada, pero en la mente del artista marcial no dejaban de hacer eco las tantas y tantas veces que justamente ellos dos habían sido víctimas de trampas con la sola intención de separarles en el pasado, entonces, ¿por qué no iba a ser aquel el motivo ahora?

En su tozudez, el artista marcial inquirió e inquirió, la acosó con preguntas, teorías y hasta le planteó sospechosos, hasta que ella accedió a contarle la verdad solo un día antes de que se realizara la boda, arriesgándose a que él reaccionara mal ante una verdad que ella creía, no podía ni debía seguir ocultándole.

Fue así como aquella tarde y aprovechando que disfrutaban de algunos momentos de tranquilidad en la casona Tendo debido a que ya prácticamente estaba todo listo para el día siguiente y las hermanas mayores de Akane junto a sus respectivas familias habían decidido pasar aquella noche compartiendo entre ellas en casa de Kasumi, dejándoles a Ranma y a Akane un momento para ellos, sin distracciones, ni interrupciones, ni gritos de niños jugando, ella decidió que sería el momento propicio para hablar con su esposo, ya que pensaba que si tardaba más aún, sería demasiado tarde.

Para Akane todavía resultaba inverosímil estar a horas de celebrar una ceremonia que debía haberse efectuado años atrás, una ceremonia que le daría el derecho de presentarse ante el mundo entero como la esposa de Ranma Saotome y aquello le devolvía por momentos los temores. Ellos nunca habían sido muy afortunados en cuanto al amor se trataba, siempre que estaban seguros de que la vida les sonreía y serían felices para siempre, algo sucedía y lo arruinaba todo, así que ella decidió que no dejaría que un tercero arruinara el momento que por tanto tiempo había deseado; no esta vez.

Ranma se acercó despacio y sin hacer ruido hasta apoyar su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta que daba al comedor de la casona y allí permaneció observándola.

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas a la mesa del comedor, absorta en sus propios pensamientos y con una expresión tan cándida en el rostro que logró conmoverle.

Ciertamente él siempre la había considerado una mujer hermosa, a pesar de las idioteces, insultos y tonterías que se había empeñado en decir cuando recién se habían conocido y habían sido obligados a adquirir un compromiso para el cual ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, sin embargo, ahora que la observaba la encontraba todavía más bella.

Pensó que era el exceso de enamoramiento como él lo llamaba, pero ese exceso de amor, lejos de molestarle, le hacía sentir que era el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra puesto que ella le correspondía.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente, arrodillándose y abrazándola después. Ella sonrió y él posó su cabeza sobre su hombro, escondiendo su nariz en la corta cabellera de ella mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta detenerse con ternura en el vientre plano de la joven mujer.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó susurrando sus palabras.

-Pienso –contestó ella alzando su brazo para alcanzar los cabellos de él y así, poder acariciarlos.

-¿En mí?

Ella sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, a pesar de los años que habían pasado y a pesar de que hacía bastante tiempo ambos habían dejado atrás la adolescencia, todavía conservaban rasgos de aquella época; así explicaba ella que aquel presuntuoso artista marcial que conociera con dieciséis años hiciera su aparición de vez en cuando.

-En ti, en mí, en la familia que pretendemos formar.

-Que estamos formando –corrigió-, recuerda que aquí dentro hay un pedacito de ti, mezclado con un pedacito de mí que está creciendo.

-Y tú quieres que todos se enteren ahora de ese secreto ¿no?

-Lo hemos ocultado bien hasta ahora.

-Nabiki está alojando aquí, Ranma.

Él levantó el rostro de inmediato y comenzó un minucioso examen ocular con el temor reflejado en el rostro. Akane rió con ganas por la reacción de su esposo.

-¿No habrá instalado alguna cámara o micrófono, verdad? Es decir, no se atrevería.

-Estás hablando de mi hermana Nabiki –contestó poniéndose en pie-, con ella nunca podremos estar seguros.

-Pero… -titubeó siguiéndola con la vista y levantándose él también-, pero… ya estamos bastante crecidos… ¿para qué querría espiarnos?

Akane rió nuevamente y negó con un movimiento de cabeza al ver la cara de pánico que Ranma tenía en aquel momento.

-Dime que no lo haría –pidió.

-Tal vez –contestó ella con la mirada chispeante de quien está seguro de que ha conseguido engañar a alguien-, tal vez no, ¿quién podría saberlo con Nabiki Tendo?

-Pero… pero, ¡no puede!…

Akane soltó una risotada y luego puso su mejor cara de niña inocente ante la mirada de disgusto que le dedicara su esposo al percatarse que ella le había engañado.

-Era una broma, Ranma. Por supuesto que Nabiki no ha escondido nada con lo que pueda espiarnos. Es una mujer casada, tiene hijos y ya está bastante grande para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí y cuando éramos unos chiquillos ella tenía unas costumbres bastante poco usuales.

-Ahora me estás haciendo dudar –dijo con seriedad y algo de temor en el tono de su voz.

-Ves, estamos hablando de Nabiki –acotó él-. Nabiki –terminó de decir dándole énfasis al nombre de su cuñada.

-En ese caso es mejor que salgamos de aquí –asintió Akane tomando de la mano a su esposo para guiarlo fuera de la casa.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Ranma con genuina curiosidad.

-Acompáñame al dojo, Ranma.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo sabrás –fue su única respuesta.

Recorrieron los escasos metros que los separaban del salón de entrenamientos de la familia Tendo tomados de la mano. Ella iba delante indicando el camino por ambos tan conocido; él, tras ella se preguntaba la razón de tanto misterio.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas del dojo, ella se detuvo y observó hacia el piso de madera antes de abrir la puerta.

-Aquí se han celebrado cosas importantes –dijo abriendo la puerta y observando al interior del lugar-. También se han llevado a cabo desafíos y peleas; se han tomado decisiones trascendentales, algunas veces para bien, otras para mal.

Soltó la mano de su esposo y se internó en el recinto, cuidando de no pasar a llevar nada de lo que con tanta dedicación habían instalado allí las personas que, supervisadas por Kasumi y la señora Saotome, habían utilizado para la decoración del lugar.

-Akane, en verdad me tienes totalmente confundido con todo esto –se impacientó Ranma acercándose a su esposa quien ya estaba en medio del salón.

Ella sólo sonrió y miró directamente al altar que permanecía en la pared principal del dojo; el altar de sus antepasados.

-Fue en esta sala donde tuvimos peleas, discusiones y alegres momentos, Ranma –siguió diciendo absorta en sus propios pensamientos-. Sí, buenos y malos momentos ¿recuerdas?

-Me estás asustando –dijo él observando el semblante de su esposa con el temor reflejado en su rostro masculino-. Akane, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-Sí –contestó, pero luego permaneció en un obstinado silencio que comenzó a desesperar a Ranma.

-¿Qué? –interrogó-. ¿No me dirás ahora que te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo?

-No, tonto –rió en respuesta-. Aunque tal vez…

-¡No puedes! ¡Ya estamos casados! –exclamó con más temor que enojo en su tono de voz-. Lo de mañana será una ceremonia sencilla para que el resto del mundo se entere que…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió girándose para mirarlo a los ojos-. Sólo quiero asegurarme de algo, Ranma.

-Algo –repitió él observándola como si quisiera leer en la profundidad de sus ojos lo que ella se tardaba tanto en decirle.

-Quiero que me des un regalo, Ranma.

Él la observó desconcertado por un momento y luego, una sonrisa se fue formando en la comisura de sus labios.

-Quiero que me des un regalo que no puedes comprar –insistió Akane borrando con esa frase inmediatamente la sonrisa que había comenzado a formarse en el rostro de su esposo-. Y quiero que aquí, en este lugar que tantos buenos y malos recuerdos nos trae a la memoria, en este lugar en donde nos peleamos, discutimos, nos reímos, soñamos y… nos enamoramos me des ese regalo. Aquí, frente a mis antepasados.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó llevándose una mano atrás de su cabeza en un gesto de total confusión-. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Ella se giró nuevamente y enfocó su mirada una vez más en el altar de la pared.

-Quiero que ante mis antepasados me prometas que te diga lo que te diga, vas a perdonar, a olvidar y a seguir adelante como si nunca hubieras escuchado lo que tengo que decirte –hizo una pausa y exhaló un suspiro-. Ése será mi regalo de bodas, Ranma. Quiero que lo prometas y lo cumplas.

Él abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó en silencio. Su mente barajaba a toda velocidad una diversidad infinita de posibles teorías para explicarse la petición de su esposa.

-¿Hiciste algo malo? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Prométeme que no harás nada en represalia, que no te enojarás, que lo olvidarás y muy especialmente, que perdonaras, y yo te contaré de qué se trata.

-Pero…

-¡Promételo! –exigió girándose para encarar a su esposo.

-Está bien –accedió dando un paso atrás sin proponérselo, intimidado ante la orden de su esposa-, está bien, lo prometo.

-¿De corazón?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? –preguntó dejando que sus ojos se distinguieran sólo como una rendija en su rostro y sus labios adquirieran una graciosa mueca de desconfianza-. ¿Lo olvidarás?

-Diablos, Akane –se desesperó él-. Lo prometo, me olvidaré de lo que me digas, perdonaré sea lo que sea y no haré nada en contra de nadie. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme de qué estás hablando? –terminó de decir cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí –contestó ella aliviada y regalándole una infantil sonrisa que le hizo sonreír a él también.

Fue en ese preciso momento que ella se dispuso a desahogarse al contarle a su esposo todo lo que sabía y que había callado desde que se reencontraran en Kumamoto días atrás.

Le contó de su encuentro fortuito con Ukyo y la conversación que habían sostenido en la cafetería del hospital la misma mañana en la que había corroborado que en su vientre crecía una nueva vida; le contó de su decisión de ir a buscarle a su apartamento y de cómo se sorprendió al encontrarlo abandonado y con visibles muestras de desorden provocado por un arranque de furia; le contó sobre la visita de la modelo, de cómo Heiko le había dicho todo lo referente a lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta de navidad, de cómo su mundo se había desmoronado al comprobar que la mujer confirmaba la versión que él le había dado de los hechos y que además, se reconocía culpable de prestarse para tenderles una trampa que tenía por objeto desencadenar un escándalo del que supuestamente, ella saldría beneficiada; y luego le contó que alguien había estado detrás de todo aquello, pero que su intención no había sido favorecer a la modelo en ningún caso, si no más bien utilizarla para lograr su real objetivo que era separarlos a ellos, ya que ella pensaba que su unión significaba una amenaza para quien había maquinado aquel truculento plan. También puso en palabras las teorías que ella había estado pensando al enterarse de la verdad, puesto que se le ocurría un solo motivo con el cual justificar el egoísta comportamiento del culpable de la casi segunda separación del matrimonio y finalmente, le relató lo eternas y angustiantes que se le habían hecho las horas de viaje desde Tokio a Kumamoto.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, él permanecía con los brazos cruzados al pecho y su mirada pegada al suelo que pisaban; ella lloraba silenciosamente al saberse libre al fin del último secreto que guardaba en su corazón con respecto a ellos dos.

-Sólo conozco a una persona capaz de haber contactado a Heiko y haberla embaucado para que se prestase a hacer algo así –dijo Ranma con una voz metálica que a ella le asustó.

-Ranma, a mí me dolió mucho enterarme de la verdad y no te miento, quise matarlo –se obligó a decir secándose el rostro con una de sus manos al darse cuenta que no hacía falta decir el nombre de Genma Saotome porque su hijo ya había comprendido que había sido él el culpable-, pero luego de pensarlo… no me gustaría que el bebé que llevo dentro no conociera a su abuelo por algo así.

-Pides demasiado –contestó con resentimiento-. Esta vez el viejo rebasó todos los límites.

-Supongo que su motivación fue el dinero, quizá pensó que pondría en riesgo su amado patrimonio, ése que tanto le costó conseguir.

-No lo justifiques, sabes que el viejo nunca ha tenido escrúpulos, pero esto es demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada, si lo dejo pasar, quizá más adelante quiera…

Ella no dejó que siguiera hablando, puesto que con una de sus manos silenció su boca, para posteriormente abrazarse fuertemente a él.

-Sé que no es la mejor persona, creo que te lo había dicho con anterioridad pero, no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin conocer a sus abuelos, no quiero privarlo de decidir si debe quererlo o no –pidió-. Ranma, no te pido que te sientas orgulloso de él, tampoco que lo trates con afecto, sólo te pido que no hagas nada que pueda distanciarnos.

-No puedo, Akane –reconoció un poco más sereno, devolviéndole el abrazo a su esposa y cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse-. No puedo perdonarle el me haya querido separar de lo más importante que tengo en la vida sólo porque se sintió amenazado. Akane, casi te pierdo por su culpa.

Permanecieron en silencio, abrazados en medio del dojo Tendo, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos y emociones, hasta que Akane volvió a hablar.

-Mañana, a esta hora tú serás parte de mi familia y yo de la tuya de acuerdo a las tradiciones de nuestros antepasados, yo no quiero que nada ni nadie empañe este momento tan importante para mí y así como mi familia te aceptó de regreso en mi vida, yo quiero aceptar a tu padre también, haya cometido los errores que haya cometido, es tu padre, parte de tu familia que también será parte de la mía y… el único padre que tendré, el único abuelo que conocerá tu hijo, Ranma –hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada buscando los ojos de él-. Perdónale, por mí y por tu hijo. Dame ese regalo, por favor, es lo único que pido.

-Es que no puedo perdonarlo, Akane. Simplemente, no puedo.

-Sí puedes, con el tiempo…

-No.

-Ya verás qué sí podrás hacerlo, sólo dale otra oportunidad, Ranma.

Él la observaba como si no pudiera creer lo que ella estaba pidiéndole. No entendía cómo a su esposa parecía no importarle el haber estado a punto de perderse el uno al otro por culpa de una persona que nunca le había importado nada más que su propio bienestar y que muy pocas veces había pensado en la felicidad de los demás, en el dolor que sus acciones podían llegar a provocar a terceros, ni siquiera si esos terceros pertenecían a su propia familia, simplemente le era incomprensible.

Sin embargo, al ver la súplica silenciosa que expresaban los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba con locura, al ver la aflicción en sus rasgos, al darse cuenta que su petición era sincera, incomprensible para él, pero sincera, dio su brazo a torcer y no del todo convencido, decidió complacerla, porque muy dentro de su corazón sabía que no había forma de negarle algo a ella si dependía de él el concederlo.

-Está bien, Akane, tú ganas –declaró con fastidio girando su rostro-. No te prometo que perdonaré al viejo pero… trataré de olvidar todo el asunto.

-Gracias –dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y con una radiante sonrisa de triunfo en su cara-. De verdad, significa mucho para mí…

-No tan rápido –interrumpió él-. Tienes que prometerme que de aquí en adelante y pase lo que pase, seré la primera persona que se entere de todo cuanto te suceda, Akane.

-Prometido –contestó sin titubear.

-Ahora, debemos sellar el pacto.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Así te parece bien? –respondió con otra pregunta que ella no pudo contestar porque sus labios fueron capturados en un beso que se prolongó hasta que el aire les hizo falta y se vieron obligados a separarse.

-Me parece muy bien –dijo totalmente sonrojada evitando exhalar un suspiro.

Él sonrió y prometió en silencio que haría lo posible por cumplir el pacto que había hecho, porque ella lo merecía y porque él no se sentía capaz de negarle nada, aunque le costase renunciar a su orgullo. Ella lo había dicho, quizá con el tiempo las cosas entre padre e hijo cambiaran y pudieran convivir en paz.

-Se hace tarde –comentó Akane viendo aparecer por una de las ventanas las primeras estrellas de la noche-, y comienza a hacer frío.

-Entonces, será mejor que entremos a la casa, preparemos algo para comer y luego, vamos a dormir.

-Tienes razón, entraremos a la casa, prepararemos algo para comer y luego, iremos a dormir –dijo separándose de su esposo para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la puerta-, pero yo dormiré en mi cama y tú en la tuya, que está esperándote en el dormitorio del bonito apartamento que tienes en el centro de la ciudad.

-Pero… yo pensé que esta noche…

-Pensaste mal, Ranma –contestó sonriéndole a su esposo por sobre su hombro-. Una mujer debe pasar su última noche de soltera sola.

-¡Tú no estás soltera! –contestó con falsa indignación-. ¡Eres mi esposa!

-Pero no para el resto del mundo –sonrió-, así que creo que tendrás que retirarte luego de la cena.

-Akane, no –gimió como un cachorro regañado.

-A menos qué…

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué me atrapes antes de llegar a la casa! –gritó para salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Akane! –gritó él corriendo tras ella dispuesto a atraparla y ganarse así el derecho de pasar junto a ella la noche-. ¡Akane!

_**R & A**_

-¡Akane!

La mujer abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a la mayor de sus hermanas. Todavía se encontraba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, recién saliendo de sus propios recuerdos cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado con apremio por su hermana Kasumi.

La vio allí de pie, frente a ella con ese semblante sereno que le caracterizaba y aunque notó de inmediato la pequeña e imperceptible arruga que se dejaba ver en su entrecejo, no le importó. Ni siquiera su hermana mayor podría evitar que en un día como aquel ella se emocionara con cada recuerdo que le venía a la mente y lograba alborotar su corazón.

-Dime, hermana.

-Quisiera que vinieras a darme tu opinión respecto al orden en que deberían servir el cóctel.

-Lo que tú decidas estará bien, Kasumi. Eres la mejor para estas cosas –sonrió.

-¿Te sucede algo, Akane? –preguntó su hermana mayor al verla tan relajada antes del tan esperado momento.

-No, sólo recordaba y me distraje un poco, es todo.

-Bien.

-Vamos a poner orden en la cocina.

Kasumi no contestó, se limitó a adelantarse para dirigirse a la cocina dejando una vez más a Akane atrás.

La mujer de corta cabellera azulada suspiró profundamente y observó la lisa madera de la puerta de su habitación.

Sí, todo saldría muy bien porque a pesar de los inconvenientes y problemas, de las penas y las tristezas, las decepciones y las pruebas que la vida les ponía a las personas por delante, si había amor de por medio, ellas sabrían afrontar todas y cada una de esas pruebas. Tenía fe en ello y hasta aquel momento, así se lo había demostrado al mundo.

Caminó alegremente por el pasillo que la llevaría a la cocina a reunirse con su hermana para dar las indicaciones que tanto le preocupaban a Kasumi con la firme convicción de que con o sin su ayuda, todo saldría estupendamente bien, porque ése sería para siempre uno de los días más felices de su vida, de eso estaba total y absolutamente segura.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, después de varios meses y como lo prometido es deuda les dejo aquí la "historia dentro de la historia". Como expliqué en el capítulo final de "He tenido suficiente", "More than us" será una especie de continuación de la primera pero dentro de la misma porque como también dije, a mí en lo personal se me quitan las ganas de leer un fic cuando éste dice: "continuación de XXXX" o "leer tal o cual historia antes de leer ésta", así que pensé que bien podría insertar este escrito dentro de su antecesor.

2.- Como pudieron apreciar, los capítulos han cambiado de formato y es que mi idea con este escrito es contarles la vida de casados de la pareja desde los recuerdos de los protagonistas. Siento que en este primer cap. no quedó muy claro porque fue corto y algo así como un nexo entre una y otra historia, pero creo que más adelante se podrán dar cuenta de mis intenciones. Supongo que los capítulos variarán en extensión de acuerdo se vaya desarrollando el escrito, así como también pienso ahondar más en los acontecimientos. Creo que para ser el primer capítulo de la secuela está bien… no quiero aburrir ^^

3.- Muchas gracias a quienes siguen conmigo en este camino, en especial a quienes comentaron la última entrega de "HTS" y que paso a agradecer de todo corazón. A: _**diana carolina, La Tigresa dj, IramAkane, Amafle, Faby Sama, Yngvi Rene, Preust **__(gracias por comentar el ultimo cap de HTS. Ya voy retomando mi rumbo y próximamente… actualización del "Salvaje caballo…", es una promesa ^^),__** Aryam Shields Masen, KohanaSaotome, susyakane, Mirian Martinez **__(Muchísimas gracias por tu review, un beso ^^),__** Yuna Lockheart, daniel04, MaRce kid nicky`s girl, Rutabi **__(Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad que me alegra recibirlas ^^)__**, karaso, usaguitendo-saotome **__(Gracias, gracias por comentar el último cap. Un besote ^^),__** Diana Tendo, kary14, lerinne, Arashi Ayukawa, Ishy24, Gata de la luna, carmen **__(gracias!)__**, isa-chan **__(muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, qué bueno que te gusta lo que escribo. Saludos ^^)__**, CJSALAZAR **__(Gracias y ya ves, la conti ya está aquí ^^),__** BABY SONY, Annita Kyoyama, Belli **__(Gracias mi niña linda, muchas gracias por el comentario. Un besote ^^),__** Jorgelina **__(Muchas gracias por comentar, ya ves que sí terminó bien… ahora, no puedo asegurar que siga así de bien. Saludos ^^),__** DidianaHappy y 97pupi**_, a todas/os, muchísimas gracias por comentar y a quienes sólo leyeron, gracias también por haberlo hecho, sólo con leer hacen que lo que escribo sea especial. Bueno, espero que les siga gustando lo que escribo con cariño para compartir con ustedes y con quien quiera leer.

4.- Será hasta una próxima entrega, gracias por leer y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

Julio de 2012.


	23. 2 Sí, acepto

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

_"**More than us"**_

Se encontraba en el jardín de la gran casona, contemplando el cuidado estanque koi que tan familiar le resultaba. No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero se sentía algo ahogado y angustiado dentro de la casa; todas esas personas moviéndose de aquí para allá, atropellándose unas a otras para llegar a sus destinos, levantando las voces para hacerse escuchar de un extremo a otro de las habitaciones habían puesto a prueba todo su autocontrol y, casi sin quererlo, habían conseguido desquiciarlo.

Casi, porque según se había auto convencido y en una sabia decisión tomada para su salud mental, había inventado la excusa perfecta para poder arrancarse al jardín y volver a recuperar algo de calma en ese momento que sabía resultaría muy importante no tan sólo para él, sino también para todos quienes lo rodeaban y compartían su vida.

Ciertamente, la calma la había perdido hacía muchas horas atrás y sin siquiera darse cuenta puesto que los temores iban minando poco a poco todo su ser.

Para empeorar su situación, no había podido entablar una mísera conversación con la única persona que lograba transmitirle paz y confianza en los momentos difíciles. Akane estaba realmente sobrepasada con los preparativos de última hora que habían surgido para aquel día de tanta importancia y él no se sentía capaz de arrastrarla consigo a ese estado de constante nerviosismo en el cual sentía que iba cayendo rápida e ineludiblemente.

Ella se había quedado conversando horas con él la noche anterior, tratando de convencerlo de que todo iría muy bien, que habían tomado una buena decisión, que cualquier cosa que pasase, ella siempre iba a estar a su lado para encontrar una solución y de hecho, siempre había sido así, entonces, por qué sentía aquel temor casi incomprensible.

Levantó la vista y la enfocó en las escasas nubes que poblaban el cielo. Suspiró y volvió a enfocar sus azulados ojos en el estanque; un pez saltó volviendo a sumergirse con rapidez en las poco profundas aguas del estanque lo que le provocó esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

Comenzó a repasar todas las acciones que se habían realizado para llegar hasta ese momento. Los rituales se habían practicado tal y como las ancestrales costumbres lo indicaban; el vidente había indicado que los días escogidos eran adecuados para realizar tanto la ceremonia de compromiso así como el ritual de la boda; los regalos se habían entregado; los preparativos habían sido exitosos y sólo quedaba afinar pequeñísimos detalles de los cuales las mujeres ya se habían encargado, entonces, por qué ese temor, por qué esa congoja que aprisionaba con fuerza su pecho no dejándolo respirar con la facilidad con la que acostumbraba hacerlo.

Fue justo en ese momento en que se atrevió a reconocer finalmente la razón. Tenía miedo. Él, Ranma Saotome, feroz guerrero triunfador en tantas batallas se encontraba aterrorizado porque no podía asegurarse a sí mismo, ni a nadie, que desde aquel día en adelante ella sería completamente feliz.

La vida tenía muchísimos altibajos y él no podía controlarlo todo, así que temía que ella pudiera resultar lastimada; ella, a quien amaba con todo su ser.

Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con un suspiro y volteó lentamente con la intención de ingresar nuevamente a la casona, pero en vez de hacerlo, se quedó estático en el lugar. Una sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios, expandiéndose cada vez más en su rostro. Sus ojos se iluminaron y respondió gustoso al saludo que la joven de azulados cabellos, vestida ya completamente con el kimono ceremonial blanco le dedicaba desde la ventana de la habitación de la planta superior de la casa.

Se veía radiante, hermosa y completamente feliz.

* * *

Capítulo II

"**Sí, acepto…"**

Consideró de buena fortuna el hecho de que el día, y a pesar de encontrarse en pleno invierno, se mostrara benévolo en cuanto a clima se trataba. El cielo se vislumbraba salpicado de nubes de un color grisáceo y los pálidos y poco calurosos rayos del sol de invierno se colaban entre aquellas nubes no llegando a resplandecer del todo. Una suave brisa corría de norte a sur; lo notaba por el movimiento de las pocas hojas que aún se mantenían aferradas a las esqueléticas ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el patio de la casa en donde se encontraba, vestido de pies a cabeza con el pesado traje ceremonial y esperando de brazos cruzados la hora indicada para concurrir al Templo en donde se desarrollaría la ceremonia más importante de su vida.

Sonrió al escuchar el suave sonido que emitían las sandalias de madera al contacto con el piso y el frufrú de la seda de las faldas de un kimono al rozarse con el mismo. El sonido se detuvo a espaldas de él, pero él no hizo movimiento alguno, esperando y sonriendo en su mente, puesto que estaba casi seguro que la mujer que se encontraba tras él en ese preciso momento se encontraba sonriendo orgullosa.

Sintió la mano femenina y delicada posarse en su hombro izquierdo y alisar la tela de su kimono ceremonial.

-Te ves muy guapo –declaró la voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Por instinto, bajó la mirada para inspeccionar su atuendo, un pantalón hakama con sus típicos pliegues, calzado con getas de madera y medias tabi. Luego examinó su chaqueta haori, totalmente negra y sólo adornada con el escudo de su familia distribuido en partes específicas de la tela; bajó su mano derecha y arregló el lazo que ajustaba el obi a su cintura.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí.

-Lo dices sólo porque eres mi madre –rebatió dándose media vuelta para mirarla de frente, pero se sorprendió con la imagen que observó-. Madre, ¿qué sucede?, estás a punto de llorar.

Nodoka Saotome, ataviada con un hermoso kimono negro, adornado en su parte baja con una escena de montañas, árboles de buena fortuna y mujeres leyendo y cantando bajo la sombra de estos últimos, negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

El peine dorado que adornaba su cuidado cabello tomado a la usanza tradicional se movió un poco y una hebra marrón salpicada con hilos plateados que develaban su edad, se escapó de su lugar.

Ranma sonrió con ternura y con su mano puso en su lugar el rebelde mechón que se había soltado del peinado de su madre.

-Así está mejor –declaró satisfecho, ella sonrió pero sus ojos continuaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Realmente eres un hombre muy apuesto, hijo, y además, de buen corazón –dijo acariciando la mejilla de su único hijo.

Él torció el gesto y su mirada se endureció.

-No empieces, madre.

-No quiero empezar nada, sólo quiero que reconsideres…

-¡No! –se exasperó-. Lo siento pero está decidido. Basta con que Akane me haya obligado a soportar su presencia y a perdonarlo para que tú también quieras interceder. ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?, ¿acaso pretenden formar la organización "todos contra Ranma y a favor del calvo desalmado"?

Nodoka no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia e histrionismo de su hijo, pero al momento recobró la compostura.

-No, pero "ése calvo desalmado" resulta ser tu padre, el suegro de tu esposa y será el abuelo de tus futuros hijos, Ranma.

-Sí, y seguirá siendo tan egoísta como siempre ha sido –resopló su hijo ofuscado-. Madre, él me ha jugado muchas malas pasadas durante toda mi vida, incluso me mantuvo alejado de ti durante años y ahora quiso destruir mi mundo sólo porque no estuvo de acuerdo con una decisión que me correspondía a mí tomar, una decisión que me hace muy feliz. Casi destruyó mi vida con el fabuloso plan que puso en práctica, y ahora quieres que lo perdone y me comporte como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero, no es bueno que guardes tanto resentimiento, Ranma. Mucho menos en el día de tu boda.

El joven suspiró y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su madre, ella lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver cómo éstos brillaban con intensidad. Sonrió.

-Soy feliz, mamá –confirmó con una sonrisa en los labios-. Soy muy feliz porque finalmente estoy con la persona que siempre quise estar; amo a esa mujer malhumorada e impredecible y ella me ama a mí –se acercó al oído de su madre y continuó en un susurro-, y me dará un hijo, mamá, que es lo más quiero en esta vida. El que yo esté enojado con tu esposo no arruinará mi felicidad esta vez porque hoy retomaré mi vida y formaré una familia con la mujer que siempre quise y que lleva a un pequeño dentro de su vientre.

-¿Un…?

Ranma no dejó que terminara la frase ya que la silenció poniendo sus dedos sobre la boca de la mujer y sonrió asintiendo suavemente.

-Todavía es un secreto, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo -confirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ranma! –chilló la mujer abrazándose a su hijo-, soy tan feliz como tú lo eres ahora.

-¿Podemos olvidar todo ese asunto del perdón? –contestó devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre-. Por lo menos por ahora. Quizá más adelante y con el tiempo pueda olvidar que tu esposo es un…

No terminó la frase para no espantar a su madre, simplemente se separó de ella y endureció la mirada antes de continuar.

-Se está haciendo tarde y antes de que se escape, estoy obligado a hablar con él porque debo dejarle las cosas claras desde ya –dijo con resolución, encaminándose al interior de la casa de sus padres.

Nodoka se quedó observando el jardín en una posición meditabunda pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-_"Sólo espero que no seas tan duro con él, hijo mío _-dijo para sí-. _Un nieto. Realmente seré abuela… ¡seré abuela!"._

Rió llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

_**R & A**_

Permaneció de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la habitación, observando.

No sabía cómo comenzar con su monólogo puesto que no se sentía capaz de controlar los impulsos asesinos que se apoderaban de todo su ser cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo una semana atrás. Cuando recordaba que por culpa del hombre que en ese momento se encontraba ajustando los detalles de su traje ceremonial frente al espejo de la habitación matrimonial casi había perdido a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo por segunda vez, se sentía capaz de golpearlo hasta que no pudiera volver a ponerse de pie.

El hombre mayor observó su imagen en el espejo, alisó los pliegues de su pantalón hakama, ajustó sus anteojos y luego se llevó las manos a la nuca para comprobar que la pañoleta que le caracterizaba estuviera bien fija en su lugar.

-No te esmeres tanto, tu aspecto no va a cambiar aunque te pongas los trajes más costosos –habló el joven que se encontraba observándolo desde la puerta de la habitación-. Tu rostro siempre delatará al hombre egoísta que habita en ti.

-Ranma –musitó Genma dándose media vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo. Lo que vio fue una mirada dura y acusadora junto a una mueca de desprecio en el rostro del joven que permanecía cruzado de brazos pero sin darle la cara. Tragó duro y se aclaró la voz antes de continuar-. Qué bueno que finalmente decidiste hablarme. Después de todo soy tu padre y…

Ranma levantó un brazo indicándole con ese gesto que permaneciera en silencio.

-Sólo vine porque me veo en la obligación de hablarte para darte algunas indicaciones.

-Creí que venías…

-¿A perdonarte? –le interrumpió arqueando una ceja-. Te equivocas otra vez.

-Entonces.

-Entonces, hablaré yo –continuó el joven con un tono de voz exento de toda emoción-. Te encuentras aquí porque mi esposa y mi madre así lo quieren y porque da la casualidad que eres quien debe acompañarme en este día; si pudiera saltarme ese requisito dentro del ritual, te aseguro que lo haría. Ahora, como resulta ser mí boda, tendrás que acatar mis órdenes, porque no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, ¿quedó claro? Es lo menos que puedes hacer para compensar en algo lo que hiciste.

-Me equivoqué, ya lo reconocí y pedí perdón por eso…

-¡No he terminado! –levantó la voz fulminando a su padre con la mirada-. Me acompañarás a la ceremonia tal y como dictan las normas, participarás de la celebración e incluso podrás posar para las fotografías, pero no quiero que digas ni media palabra durante los discursos. Tampoco hablarás con los invitados de nosotros, sólo te dirigirás a ellos si ellos se acercan a hablar contigo y lo más importante, te prohíbo terminantemente acercarte a Akane. No quiero que te acerques a ella ni siquiera a dos metros de distancia. ¿Te quedó claro?

-Ranma, hijo…

-¿Te quedó claro? –volvió a preguntar con mayor efusividad e ignorando la última palabra dicha por su padre.

-Sí.

-Tendría que haber buscado la forma de prescindir de ti para este momento –reflexionó en alta voz.

-Aunque te pese, soy tu padre, debo acompañarte en tu boda.

-Si de mi dependiera te aseguro que no tendrías que acompañarme ni en mi boda, ni en mi vida.

-Te pedí perdón, Ranma, y a Akane también. Te rogué que me disculparas, fue un error lo que hice y me arrepiento de ello. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Que te mantengas alejado de nosotros. A mí no me convences tan fácilmente como hiciste con mi madre y con Akane, eres una persona que siempre ha sido egoísta e interesada. Lo siento pero no puedo perdonarte.

-Más adelante tal vez recapacites…

Ranma negó con la cabeza y comenzó a abandonar la habitación.

-Dudo mucho que haya un más adelante -sentenció-. Tal vez nunca lo haga.

Genma Saotome quedó solo en medio de la habitación, mirando el lugar vacío por donde había desaparecido su hijo y por primera vez sintió miedo de perder el poco control que aún ejercía sobre el joven, pero por sobre todo, por vez primera experimento el sentimiento de angustia y desesperación, porque si bien era cierto que no había sido un excelente padre, quería a su hijo, a su manera pero le quería y se daba cuenta que por sus propias acciones, lo estaba perdiendo, quizás para siempre.

Con una amarga media sonrisa, se dispuso a salir él también la habitación. Estaba viejo y sabía que el tiempo era un factor impredecible que jugaba en su contra, por tanto abandonó el cuarto haciéndose la promesa de cambiar y tratar de recuperar a su único hijo. Si conseguiría estos dos objetivos era algo que sólo el destino sería capaz de responder.

_**R&A**_

Le parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, de hecho, creía que había permanecido a las afueras del Templo por horas y horas, acompañado por su madre y con su padre a una distancia de casi dos metros.

Se sentía intranquilo y nervioso. Unos pocos invitados ya habían llegado y se encontraban reunidos alrededor del Templo, todos con sus ceremoniosos y elegantes kimonos. La etiqueta exigía que las mujeres casadas llevaran kimonos de color negro aunque con distintos diseños; las mujeres solteras iban ataviadas con coloridos kimonos en distintas tonalidades y modelos, o con trajes formales y los varones llevaban trajes o kimonos en tonalidades oscuras. Así lo pudo comprobar Ranma cuando observó el pequeño grupo de gente que conversaba a la sombra de algunos árboles que se encontraban en el lugar.

No es que fueran demasiadas personas. Después de todo, a la ceremonia shintoísta sólo se invitaba a las familias de ambos novios y a los más cercanos, pero él pudo divisar a lo lejos a Nabiki y Mousse junto a sus respectivas familias, así como a sus ancianos y queridos empleados de la casa de Kumamoto junto a Yuzuki y su esposo. También estaban allí su antigua asistente, Hanae y los colaboradores de Akane en la empresa, Ryoichi y Tomomi.

Cuando llegó Tofú junto a sus hijos, supo que el momento se acercaba puesto que Kasumi era la encargada de ayudarle a Akane en todo lo referente a su indumentaria y también tenía la importante misión de acompañarla para suplir el rol de la madre de la novia. Como hermana mayor, era lógico que ocupara ese importante lugar.

Respiró profundamente y contestó con la mano al saludo que le dirigía a lo lejos el doctor a quien consideraba un verdadero amigo. Éste último sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano, indicándole al nervioso novio que observara hacia atrás.

En ese momento Ranma no podría haber precisado si era de noche o de día, si hacía frío o calor, si se encontraba despierto o por el contrario, estaba inmerso en un hermoso sueño.

A lo lejos, acompañada por su hermana mayor caminaba su esposa. Ataviada con un sobrio y bello kimono de color blanco impoluto daba pequeños y cuidados pasos sobre el pavimento. A medida que se iba acercando, él pudo fijarse en los detalles, el color blanco de las manos, rostro y cuello producto del polvo de arroz con el que seguramente la habían maquillado, los labios formaban un deliciosa línea roja en la que destacaba un pequeño pétalo pintado al centro del labio superior, cubriendo su cabeza llevaba una capucha blanca y bajo la capucha el elaborado peinado nupcial compuesto por el tocado, tachonado de horquillas de carey y peinetas doradas que seguramente podría apreciar en su totalidad una vez terminada la ceremonia.

Sonrió cuando recordó que el significado de la capucha blanca que cubría los cabellos y el elaborado peinado de su esposa era ocultar los cuernos de los celos que, según la tradición, permanecían encerrados dentro de cada mujer. Soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de su madre. Los celos de Akane no se podrían esconder con una simple tela blanca, pero era la tradición y había que respetarla, reflexionó sin llegar a compartir aquel pensamiento.

A medida que ella avanzaba fue totalmente evidente para él y para el resto de los allí reunidos, que no sería nada fácil seguir el estricto protocolo que la ceremonia que habían querido realizar demandaba, puesto que el primer impulso que tuvo fue el de rodear a la flamante novia en un abrazo y robarle un beso, acto reflejo que fue evitado por una mano que detuvo su avance y una novia que retrocedió dos pasos, alejándose de él.

-Ranma, no es correcto lo que pretendes hacer –sentenció su madre quien aun lo sujetaba de su antebrazo.

Akane sonrió sin emitir palabra alguna y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Kasumi, quien venía tras su hermana le regaló una mirada reprobatoria a su cuñado.

-Sólo quería saludarte –rezongó Ranma haciendo un mohín que provoco una risita en las tres mujeres.

-Quisiste efectuar esta ceremonia de matrimonio, Ranma –contravino Akane-, ahora debes aguantarte. Ya lo conversamos. No caricias, no besos, no roces hasta que volvamos a estar completamente solos, tú y yo. Sólo la mano ¿si? Es la…

-Sí, sí, sí –interrumpió él-, es la tradición y lo que dicta el protocolo, pero no sé si pueda soportarlo. Te ves preciosa.

Aún con el rostro espolvoreado de blanco pudo notar el sonrojo de su esposa ante las palabras que habían salido espontáneamente de sus labios. Y es que simplemente decía la verdad, Akane, allí de pie frente a él le parecía el ser más perfectamente bello sobre la faz de la tierra; sintió ganas de abrazarla una vez más y comprobar así que no estaba soñando, que todo aquello era real y que lo estaba viviendo, pero se contuvo al escuchar que Kasumi le dirigía la palabra.

-Tú no te ves nada mal, Ranma, pero creo que debemos darnos prisa –declaró-. Pronto vendrán los monjes a buscarnos para comenzar con la ceremonia y todavía no saludan a los invitados.

-Kasumi tiene razón –concedió Nodoka-. Vamos.

Pero había algo que no dejaba que los novios lograran moverse de donde se encontraban, un magnetismo que los hacía permanecer allí, mirándose el uno al otro sin querer dejar de hacerlo, una mágica atmósfera que los envolvía únicamente a ellos dos, pero la burbuja en la cual parecían encontrarse fue rota cuando Nodoka tomó del brazo a su hijo y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para observar a tu esposa, Ranma –sentenció-, pero después.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan.

-¿Y tío Genma? –preguntó Kasumi cuando se disponían a avanzar.

Ranma endureció el gesto, su madre frunció el ceño y una mueca de desagrado se impuso en sus labios; en cambio, el rostro de Akane mutó de la más completa felicidad a reflejar la tristeza que sintió ante la inocente pregunta de su hermana mayor.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada conciliadora antes de que Ranma se decidiera a contestar.

-Está allá, Kasumi –indicó con un gesto de su mano, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto-. Vendrá tras nosotros, no te preocupes.

-Bien, entonces vamos –sonrió la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los acompañantes a la ceremonia, seguidos a una distancia prudente por un acongojado Genma Saotome.

Luego de los saludos respectivos y, viendo que el sacerdote y su concelebrante se acercaban, todos los allí presentes volvieron a adoptar una pose muy formal. El ritual, conocido por todos a excepción de los niños, debía respetarse, así que los invitados y familiares fueron ingresando al Templo para tomar ubicación dejando en el exterior a los novios y sus padres.

El sacerdote que oficiaría de maestro de ceremonia se acercó a ellos y luego de saludarles, les indicó que se encontraba todo dispuesto para proceder con la boda.

Akane observó a Kasumi, quien la acompañaría hasta el altar puesto que por ser la hermana mayor, ocuparía el rol que debía desempeñar la madre de la novia.

Ambas hermanas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron sabiendo lo importante que era aquel momento para la novia, no tanto por la celebración del rito matrimonial en sí puesto que la pareja ya se encontraba casada desde hacía muchos años, sino más bien porque en aquel momento y realizando ese rito se daba por terminada la larga travesía que habían realizado ambos para por fin seguir con la vida en pareja que por tanto tiempo había quedado truncada.

Kasumi, conociendo a su hermana menor expandió su sonrisa y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el antebrazo.

-Ya es hora, Akane –susurró-. Es hora de cumplir tu sueño.

Su hermana menor asintió en silencio y sin dejar de sonreír, arregló la capucha blanca que escondía el elaborado peinado, acomodó las faldas de su kimono y comenzó a avanzar dando pequeños y delicados pasos hacia el interior del Templo acompañada por su orgullosa y sonriente hermana mayor.

Ranma suspiró profundamente y observó a la mujer que le acompañaba, quien hacía lo posible por contener las lágrimas. Apoyó su mano suavemente en el hombro de su madre y le dio un suave apretoncito.

-Creo que es nuestro turno –dijo siendo testigo de la orgullosa mirada que le devolvía su madre al asentir-. Hey, tú. No te quedes atrás –exclamó después endureciendo el tono de su voz-. Después de todo para eso estás aquí.

Dicho esto se dispuso a encaminar sus pasos siguiendo el mismo camino que había hecho Akane, acompañado por sus padres.

Cerrando la procesión iban los sacerdotes con sus trajes ceremoniales y sus bastones rituales de madera.

Una vez estuvieron todos dentro del Templo, la ceremonia comenzó, pero los novios no podían estar más abstraídos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, puesto que eran tantas y tan variadas las emociones que a ambos corazones embargaban, que se les hacía imposible poner la debida atención a las palabras que eran dichas por el sacerdote, a las expresiones de sus acompañantes e inclusive, a las peticiones que se les solicitaba realizar. Fue por este motivo que Ranma tardó en reaccionar cuando el celebrante le preguntó si había escuchado con atención la lectura del código de ética Meiji.

Ante la pregunta, el novio tensó su cuerpo y compuso una mueca tan graciosa que Akane no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír suavemente al observarle de soslayo.

-Perdón, ¿podría repetirme la pregunta? –murmuró un azorado Ranma con un hilo de voz.

-Dije si habían escuchado y comprendido nuestro código Meiji, el cual acabo de leer y del que presumo, ni siquiera se ha enterado, joven –contestó el monje con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Ah, por supuesto, el código de Meiji –repuso Ranma sonriendo con nerviosismo-. Sí, claro que lo escuché… y también comprendí todo lo que dijo, palabra por palabra.

El monje negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que su compañero se acercase.

-Bien, entonces seguiremos con la ceremonia.

Akane no dejaba de sonreír ante aquella situación puesto que ella tampoco había escuchado palabra alguna de lo que había dicho aquel monje de rostro severo.

-¿Está usted escuchando, señorita? –preguntó el monje con claro aspecto de desagrado.

-¿Cómo? –fue la sorpresiva respuesta de Akane, quien vio a Ranma aguantarse las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Frunció el ceño y le regaló una poco amistosa mirada a su esposo-. Lo siento, yo sólo…

-Jóvenes. En otros tiempos se tomaban esto con mayor solemnidad –murmuró el monje-. El san-san kudo –pronunció el sacerdote extendiéndole al novio un pequeño platillo lacado que contenía sake.

-Claro, disculpe usted –contestó Akane totalmente sonrojada.

Ranma recibió el recipiente de manos del sacerdote y luego de exhalar un suspiro, bebió un poco para luego entregárselo a Akane. Sus dedos se rozaron por una fracción de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que un cosquilleo recorriera el cuerpo de ella por completo y el corazón de él acelerara sus latidos.

Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada repleta de sentimiento; los azulados ojos de él rebosantes de ternura, los castaños ojos de ella cargados de emoción. Sin romper el contacto visual, Akane bebió su porción de sake y luego sonrió levemente, dejando que el sacerdote siguiera con la ceremonia.

Ambos acataban las indicaciones del sacerdote como si fuesen marionetas, ya que parecía que no se encontraban en ese lugar, acompañados de sus cercanos y frente al altar de aquel Templo, sino en un lugar totalmente aislado que les pertenecía a ambos, un lugar que se encontraba en sus recuerdos, en un pasado que los había unido, separado y vuelto a unir, se encontraban en esa burbuja creada por ellos y para ellos, ese mundo idílico en el que se habían propuesto vivir y el cual les albergaba solo a ellos.

Fue así como, casi sin darse cuenta, cumplieron con beber las tres veces el sake ceremonial, intercambiaron el rosario respectivo y los anillos, y, cuando llegó el momento de realizar su juramento de unión, fue como si hubiesen despertado de un sueño.

En un principio y con un nerviosismo que no logró controlar del todo, Ranma se dispuso a pronunciar el estudiado discurso que había preparado no sin esfuerzo, así que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

-Akane… -pronunció con voz temblorosa, por lo que volvió a aclararse la garganta-. Akane…

Hizo un pausa demasiado prolongada para el gusto del sacerdote quien no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, disgustado por creer que la pareja que allí se encontraba se había tomado todo tan a la ligera, sin mostrar el mínimo respeto por lo que la tradición mandaba.

Pero lo cierto es que el mutismo del novio no se debía a lo que pasaba por la mente del monje, sino a que al contemplar a su esposa, todo, absolutamente todo lo que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo, estudiándolo hasta aprendérselo de memoria se había esfumado como por arte de magia de su mente y sus pensamientos se habían transformado en un ir y venir de ideas sueltas.

Cerró los ojos un momento y lo intentó por tercera vez.

-Akane… -volvió a decir-. Al diablo con el estúpido discurso –murmuró finalmente y tomó una bocanada de aire ante la expectante y preocupada mirada de todos los allí presente-. Sabes bien que no soy bueno expresando lo que siento –comenzó rascándose la nuca con una de sus manos-. Es más, me atrevería a decir que lo hago pésimo hablando o tratando de hablar sobre mis emociones y… creo que en ocasiones como esta se dicen cosas como "prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas"; "uno mi vida a la tuya"; "te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida", o "te amaré con toda mi alma por siempre", pero, estaría cometiendo un error gigante al declarar algo así.

Un murmullo se dejó escuchar por todo el recinto y el gesto de sorpresa y temor que reflejó el rostro de Akane en ese momento le hicieron comprender que no había elegido bien las palabras.

-¡No! –dijo con mayor efusividad de la que hubiera deseado negando repetidas veces con sus manos-. ¡No, no, no, no! Quiero decir que… no es un error el querer casarme contigo, compartir mi vida y cuidarte por el resto de nuestras vidas –se apresuró en continuar-. El error está en que, desde que te conozco… siempre lo he hecho. Akane, nos conocimos cuando teníamos dieciséis años y ni siquiera simpatizamos muy bien, pero si de algo estuve seguro siempre y desde que te vi con el cabello largo y ese gi de entrenamiento fue de que… eras la persona con la que estaría gustoso de compartir mi vida. Siempre fue así, aunque hayamos cometido errores, aunque no hubiésemos estado preparados cuando un par de locos nos comprometieron, aunque tuvimos demasiados problemas y dificultades… aunque hayamos desperdiciado la primera oportunidad que se nos dio, siempre fue así, siempre compartí mi vida contigo, siempre te cuidé y siempre te amé. Incluso ahora ni siquiera sé si puedo llamar amor a lo que siento por ti porque ese lazo que nos une es tan fuerte que no sé si aquella palabra logra resumirlo, así que pienso que no es necesario prometerte nada delante de nuestras familias y amigos porque de una u otra forma, yo siempre te pertenecí y no pretendo que eso cambie nunca.

El silencio se instauró nuevamente por escasos segundos en el lugar, un silencio lleno de complicidad y emociones mal contenidas.

-Entonces –continuó Ranma mirando fijamente a una emocionada Akane-, ¿entiendes que no puedo hacer una promesa que vengo cumpliendo hace años?

Ella asintió en silencio y sonrió.

-Para no saber expresarte lo hiciste bastante bien –dijo ella visiblemente emocionada. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió-. Respecto a hacer promesas, yo solamente te haré una y delante de todos los que conocen nuestra complicada historia –tomó aire y se obligó a seguir hablando-. Pase lo que pase de aquí en adelante, prometo confiar en ti.

Ranma sonrió entendiendo perfectamente a lo que ella aducía.

-Esa será mi promesa, Ranma –prosiguió-, porque yo también te pertenezco desde que nos conocimos aquel día lluvioso y, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvimos, sin siquiera proponérmelo, te amé, te amo y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida… No soportaría volver a perderte, no de nuevo porque ambos sabemos que esto que nos une ya nos superó a ambos, es un sentimiento incluso más grande que el amor y yo no estoy dispuesta a vivir sin eso, Ranma.

-Ni yo –contestó él.

En un hermético mutismo se sonrieron, confirmando así que todo estaba dicho y que no les hacía falta prometerse amor eterno porque de hecho, ambos sabían que aquel amor ya formaba parte de sus vidas.

Fue entonces cuando el sacerdote carraspeó para llamar la atención de los novios y sonriendo alegremente por lo que había tenido oportunidad de contemplar frente a sus ojos, concedió las últimas frases con las cuales terminó la ceremonia.

Pero ellos no se movían, se encontraban perdidos en la mirada del otro y unidos por aquel lazo invisible que no dejaba que se alejaran. Tanto es así que Ranma tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a abrazarla delante de todos los presentes y robarle un beso de esos labios rojizos que ejercían una atracción casi insana para él. Pero sus poco adecuadas intensiones fueron segregadas cuando su madre rompió el trance en el cual habían permanecido, acercándose a ellos.

-Hija, debemos salir ya –susurró tomando el brazo de Akane-. Por si no se han percatado, la ceremonia ya terminó.

Ella asintió avergonzada y comenzó a caminar acompañada de sus nuevos padres, Nodoka y Genma Saotome, tal y como dictaba el protocolo.

Ranma los siguió todavía algo confuso y tras él, Kasumi secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Finalmente había cumplido; había entregado a su hermana menor a su nueva madre, su nueva familia y por sobre todo, al hombre que Akane siempre había amado.

La hermana mayor de la novia sonrió con melancolía, puesto que después de tantos años había cumplido con el sueño de sus padres, velar por que la pequeña Akane fuese realmente feliz y ella sabía que con Ranma a su lado, su hermanita sería completamente feliz.

Avanzó con decisión tras ellos para comenzar con la última parte de la ceremonia ya fuera del Templo, la toma de fotografías, con la firme convicción de que esta vez, el destino recompensaría a su hermana regalándole sólo felicidad.

_**R & A**_

La flamante novia volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y luego le dedicó una nueva sonrisa al hombre de trenza azabache y kimono negro que la observaba desde el jardín. Se llevó una de sus manos a los labios sin llegar a tocarlos y luego extendió la palma de su mano frente a su rostro, soplando para que el viento llevara un invisible beso hasta quien se encontraba bajo la ventana de la habitación en donde ella había permanecido.

-Tengo que irme –gritó desde su lugar-, Kahori vino a buscarme no sé para qué.

-Entonces ve –respondió Ranma desde el jardín-, debe ser importante.

Ella asintió sonriendo y se perdió dentro de la habitación.

-Tan importante como que seas muy feliz, cara de bebé –murmuró para sí.

Volvió a concentrarse en el estanque koi justo cuando una carpa dorada saltaba y volvía a sumergirse en el agua. Sonrió y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones.

Una renovada convicción se instauró en su corazón, todo iría bien porque lo que Akane había dicho era totalmente cierto, un sentimiento compartido podía transformarse incluso en algo más grande que el amor y él lo había notado en la mirada de la mujer vestida de blanco que había desaparecido tan sólo unos momentos antes por la ventana de la habitación.

-Todo irá muy bien –dijo una vez que recobró la serenidad y el aplomo para volver a ingresar a la casona.

Los años le dirían si había hecho bien o no, por el momento, había recobrado la confianza y se había convencido de que aquel sería un gran día, puesto que el verla feliz lo llenaba de dicha a él también. Con renovada energía ingresó a la gran casona que lo había cobijado y en la cual había vivido tantos momentos memorables, ahora muy seguro de que éste sería uno más.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, después de varios meses (y creo que ya se han acostumbrado, lo siento por eso. Yo hago lo que puedo), ya hay capítulo nuevo de esta "historia dentro de la historia". No sé si se va entendiendo lo que estoy haciendo con este relato, pero si no es así, paciencia, ya verán cómo se desarrollan mis siniestras ideas, jo! Jugaré al misterio… quienes me conocen saben que me encanta mantener el misterio respecto a personajes y/o acontecimientos en mis escritos ;)

2.- Yo no sé si este cap les resultó muy empalagoso o algo cursi, pero el hecho es que a mí me gustó (sí, a veces me gusta lo cursi y tal vez me voy a los extremos o "al chancho", como decimos por acá). Parto de la base que esta historia no es una historia "convencional" de la pareja de Nerima (de hecho nunca la he concebido así puesto que soy consciente de las muchas libertades que me he tomado respecto al comportamiento de sus personajes). En sí, me gusta pensar en un matrimonio al estilo japonés para esta pareja. Me parece lindo y traté de describirlo a grandes rasgos.

3.- Mis más sinceros agradecimientos y como siempre, a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia, en especial a quienes me dejaron un review por el capítulo anterior. Saben que sin sus palabras esta personita que se encuentra en este momento frente al teclado y la pantalla no encontraría las fuerzas necesarias para seguir escribiendo, así que, mil y más gracias a: _**Arashi Ayukawa, KohanaSaotome, Amafle, Poke77, Rutabi, Alix**_ (ya viene el salvaje caballo… lo veo galopando quizá para la próxima semana XD), _**97pupi, Jane13-chan**_ (De verdad, muchas gracias por tan lindo comentario), _**Jane13**_ (Es muy lindo recibir palabras tan bonitas en relación a lo que una escribe, por eso, muchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo y escribirlas. Un abrazo), _**susyakane**_ (Gracias por tan bellas palabras, Susy. Espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas y ahí vamos, sigo escribiendo para compartir con ustedes, quienes amablemente me leen. Un besote y muchas gracias por comentar), _**Aryam Shields Masen, cjs**_ (Gracias por tus palabras, me gusta saber que te gustó lo que escribí y espero no haber fallado con el relato de la boda de estos dos… es la forma en que a mi me gustaría que se desarrollara. Un besito), _**Faby Sama, Massy13**_ (Muchísimas gracias, Massy13. Espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas con la secuela de esta historia. Y de verdad, no sé si yo sería capaz de leer este escrito de una sola vez, así que gracias por el sacrificio. Un besote), _**BABY SONY**_ (Gracias por todo, Sonia. Por tus palabras, tu aliento y seguir aquí conmigo. Un besote, mi bonita y cuídense mucho las dos, eh!), _**Belli** _(Mi Belli hermosa, gracias por tus palabras y por seguir siempre allí, aunque tarde una enormidad con las actualizaciones. Un besote), _**DidianaHappy, chikselene**_ (Gracias por el apoyo y el comentario, espero seguir contando con tu lectura, con eso ya me siento verdaderamente feliz. Un abrazo), _**Sele de la luna, Ishy-24, LINAAKANE, Miztu Akari, Ale**_ (Gracias por el comentario, y lo de Akane sola… pues debía ser así para el desarrollo de la historia. Sorry por eso. Un abrazo), **_Fatima_ **(Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, Fatima. Estoy haciendo lo posible para que los tiempos de actualización vuelvan a acortarse, pero no puedo prometer nada. Una vez más, gracias y un besote), **_CHIQUI09, BUBU30, Calvomeneses_ **(Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, me alienta a seguir. Un besote ^^) y **_Arq Emilio_** (Pues muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras, me hacen muy feliz. Yo también espero no decepcionar Arq Emilio, pero me temo que respecto a los plazos no puedo prometer gran cosa, sólo que seguiré escribiendo hasta terminar mis proyectos puesto que para mí son muy importantes. Sólo pido un poquito de paciencia. Un abrazo ^^). En verdad sus palabras son algo que valoro muchísimo puesto que sé que hay muchas/os que siguen esta historia desde el comienzo y han soportado todos mis constantes retrasos. Por la paciencia y el apoyo incondicional, muchas, muchísimas gracias.

4.- Ahora me despido. No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar pero espero que sea muy pronto.

Un beso y un abrazo a todas y todos quienes leen esta historia y será hasta la próxima. Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	24. 3 Lecciones para ser una buena esposa

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**More than us"**

_**R & A**_

Cuando ingresó al lugar, éste se encontraba atestado de gente. Unos iban y venían llevando platos, vasos y cubiertos; otros preparaban y daban los últimos detalles a los deliciosos platillos que se habían elegido para ser servidos en aquella especial celebración; otros seguían instrucciones y también las daban a sus compañeros como si de un ejercito se tratase, pero todos, absolutamente todos parecían someterse a la supervisión de una sola persona. Una mujer que permanecía de pie en la puerta de la cocina, observando, dando su opinión y asintiendo cada vez que algo le parecía bien ejecutado.

Ese día todo debía salir perfectamente bien y ella así se lo había propuesto, puesto que era un día importantísimo para la familia. Una celebración que se había preparado con mucha antelación y de la cual ella había tomado toda la responsabilidad.

A sus espaldas, otra mujer de ojos marrones la observaba a escasa distancia, orgullosamente sorprendida de la seriedad con la que se había tomado su papel de organizadora de ceremonias. Sí, pensó la dueña de la gran casona familiar elegantemente vestida con su kimono ceremonial observando a la mujer de largos cabellos castaños probar uno de los platillos que le fue presentado y asintiendo después, ella era la mejor para esas tareas y se lo había demostrado tantas veces que ya no podía recordarlo.

Suspiró complacida y siguió observándola con admiración…

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"**Lecciones para ser una buena esposa"**

Los acontecimientos habían sucedido demasiado rápido en su opinión.

En poco tiempo su relación se había quebrantado, había sido reparada, se había fortalecido y ahora disfrutaba de excelente salud.

Todavía no podía creer que finalmente se encontrara casada ante los ojos del mundo entero con quien siempre había querido, desde que lo conociera años atrás como una inquieta pelirroja cargada por un panda gigante.

Sonrió al espejo que tenía en frente y ajustó su abrigo; a veces extrañaba la aparición inoportuna de la pelirroja y se sentía tentada de pedirle a su esposo que dejara de tomar el pequeño comprimido químico que dejaba a la pelirroja encerrada en su cuerpo de varón, pero se arrepentía de inmediato cuando la idea venía a su mente puesto que sabía cuán importante era para él, el no transformarse nunca más. Sabía que su esposo tenía una obsesión con el tema.

Su esposo, pensó; qué raro se escuchaba. Todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho que, a pesar de llevar tiempo de casados en secreto, ahora para todo el mundo eran marido y mujer. Ranma era su esposo y ella se había transformado en la señora Saotome, otro apelativo al que no lograba acostumbrarse.

Tomó la bufanda de un pequeño mueble en donde había permanecido y se la ajustó al cuello. Se encontraba lista para salir a su cita.

Cuando llegó al inicio de la escalera pudo escuchar el sonido emitido por el entrechocar de porcelana que provenía del piso inferior. Sonrió y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Supo enseguida a qué se debían aquellos sonidos y se apresuró en bajar las escaleras para reunirse con quien había dejado en la cocina de la gran casona esperándola, y no precisamente encargándose de poner en orden los utensilios que se habían ocupado para el desayuno.

Sonrió al llegar a la cocina y encontrarse con esa imagen tan familiar; la mujer le daba la espalda y secaba con un paño una serie de platos, tazas y cuencos que luego depositaba ordenadamente en la alacena correspondiente, tarareando una canción.

Akane se recargó sobre su hombro a un costado de la puerta de entrada a la cocina y se quedó observando a su hermana. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la inundó de inmediato al ver los gráciles y coordinados movimientos que la mayor de las Tendo ejecutaba con una maestría que había adquirido gracias a los muchos años que llevaba practicando esa misma rutina.

Su hermana mayor, aquella que había cuidado de ella con esmero y celo desde que su progenitora había muerto; la niña que se había convertido en dueña de casa por obligación para sacar a la familia adelante; la hermana que se había transformado en lo más cercano a una madre que pudo llegar a tener nunca. Suspiró quedamente llamando la atención de Kasumi, quien se volteó de inmediato y sonrió dulcemente como siempre hacía.

-Te dije que no era necesario que te encargaras del desorden de la cocina, Kasumi –le regañó cruzándose de brazos en la misma posición en la que se encontraba.

-No pude evitarlo –dijo su hermana dejando el paño sobre la encimera-. Es que este lugar…

Dejó la frase incompleta, observó a su alrededor y suspiró. Su hermana pequeña sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé –concedió paseando ella también la mirada por el cuarto-. Logra recordarte tiempos pasados, ¿no?

-Sí. Lo que fuiste y lo que llegaste a ser gracias a ese pasado.

-Nunca…

Akane se interrumpió, dudando si era el momento y el lugar de poner en palabras lo que por tantos años había guardado para sí.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kasumi acercándose un poco hasta donde permanecía su hermana.

-¿Nunca te arrepentiste, Kasumi? –inquirió Akane buscando la mirada de su hermana-. Es decir, tenías tu propia vida, hermana, sin embargo renunciaste a muchas cosas… por nosotras, por cuidarnos a mí y a Nabiki.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo –contestó su hermana dulcemente.

-Sí, pero, no necesariamente tenías que ser tú –rebatió Akane.

-¿Hubieras preferido que papá volviera a casarse? –preguntó Kasumi enarcando graciosamente una de sus cejas.

-No, sí… no lo sé –se contradijo la mujer de corta cabellera azulada-. Quizá no casarse pero… tal vez hubiera encontrado a alguien y tú no hubieras tenido que encargarte de todo sola.

-Aunque no lo creas, el encargarme de todo yo sola fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento de haberla tomado.

-¿Tuya?

-Sí. –afirmó Kasumi acortando la distancia que la separaba de su hermana-. No debes acordarte demasiado bien de todo lo que vivimos pero, cuando mamá nos dejó, la casa pareció morir con ella. Papá no estaba preparado para hacerse cargo de tres niñas tan distintas y creo que nunca lo estuvo –rió suavemente secundada por su hermana-, fue cuando me propuse no dejar que ustedes pagaran las consecuencias de vivir sin una madre.

Kasumi hizo una pausa y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana menor.

-Yo me prometí que haría lo que fuera para que ustedes crecieran y no tuvieran que extrañar tanto la presencia de nuestra madre. Sé que no lo conseguí del todo porque hasta el día de hoy, yo misma la extraño, pero juro que me esforcé al máximo, Akane. ¿Hice bien?

-Mejor que bien, Kasumi –contestó abrazándose a su hermana mayor-. Nadie lo hubiera hecho mejor que tú, hermana.

-Me alegra saberlo. –dijo Kasumi devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana-. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no, nunca me arrepentí de haber renunciado a algunas cosas por encargarme de dos niñas revoltosas. Eso ayudó a que me convirtiera en la mujer que soy ahora, en la madre y esposa que siempre quise ser.

-Y gracias a que te sacrificaste por nosotras, yo me convertí en la mujer que soy ahora –concedió Akane separándose para ver a su hermana a la cara-. Y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida, Kasumi.

-Ya, ya –dijo Kasumi alejándose de su hermana-. Será mejor que nos vamos o me harás llorar con tus comentarios.

Salió de la cocina rápidamente con la excusa de ponerse su abrigo, pero lo cierto es que Kasumi tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no dejarse llevar por sus propias emociones y estallar en llanto delante de su hermana menor. La conversación mantenida con su hermana pequeña había vuelto a remover recuerdos que ella atesoraba muy dentro de su corazón y el saber que su hermana le agradecía por todo lo que ella le había podido entregar no hacía otra cosa que confirmar que desde un principio había tomado la decisión correcta. Ahora las tres hermanas eran adultas y tenían una vida resuelta que parecía hacerlas felices. Ella no necesitaba nada más para saber que el sacrificio que había hecho por la familia había sido recompensado con creces.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó su hermana menor asomando su cabeza por donde se encontraba Kasumi ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

-Sí. –contestó llevándose una de sus manos al rostro para limpiar las posibles lágrimas que pudiera haber dejado escapar de sus ojos-. Voy enseguida.

Se puso rápidamente el abrigo y encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su hermana la secundó y abandonaron la gran casona familiar, riendo y conversando amenamente como tantas veces lo habían hecho con anterioridad.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Akane suspiró y Kasumi la observó sonriendo comprensivamente.

-No es nada especial, Akane –dijo tomándola del antebrazo para conseguir que su hermana menor avanzara junto a ella-. Verás que aprenderás rápido.

-No tengo tanta seguridad en conseguirlo, Kasumi.

-Para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a conseguirlo.

-Pero nunca antes pude, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora será diferente?

-Las ganas que tienes de lograrlo y el saber que Ranma está a tu lado sin las complicaciones y niñerías de antaño –sonrió Kasumi-. ¿Me equivoco?

-Supongo… -titubeó-, supongo que no.

Avanzaron lentamente por la calle, juntas y en silencio hasta que Kasumi se detuvo a escasa distancia de donde se vislumbraba uno de los primeros puestos que visitarían.

-Ante todo, tienes que aprender a escoger –aleccionó Kasumi a su hermana menor-. Debes saber que quienes atienden aquí son muy amables, pero querrán venderte de todo y ocupando el medio que sea. De eso viven y deberás aprender a decir que no muchas veces, pero siempre con amabilidad. No queremos que luego te atiendan mal o traten de venderte productos de mala calidad.

-Pero cómo sabré…

-Tranquila. Te enseñaré mis propios trucos. –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Avanzaron por la calle en donde ya se dejaban ver los primeros puestos y un gentío compuesto mayoritariamente por mujeres que avanzaban deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguno de aquellos puestos.

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar. Todos allí parecían conocer a Kasumi y la saludaban amablemente. Tanto comerciantes como clientas sonreían cuando las hermanas se cruzaban con ellos e intercambiaban un par de palabras con la mayor, observando con curiosidad a Akane, quien se sentía nerviosa y fuera de lugar allí, demostrando su falta de experiencia con sus gestos y acciones.

-Buenos días, Kasumi –fue el afectuoso saludo de un hombre de unos sesenta años, regordete y de cabello plateado-. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte hoy?

-Buenos días. –saludó Kasumi sonriendo-. Hoy necesito algo especial.

-Hummm, ¿tenemos celebración? –rió el hombre.

-No –contestó la mujer-, pero me preguntaba si me dejaría desarrollar una clase práctica en su local.

El hombre observó a Kasumi con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa, aunque luego se fijó en quien se encontraba tras ella. Una mujer de corta cabellera azulada que observaba todo alredor como si los productos que allí se exponían fueran a saltar para atacarla en cualquier momento. Sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Kasumi –asintió sabiendo de antemano las intenciones de su mejor clienta ya que ella le había conversado en una ocasión anterior de su intención de instruir a su hermana recién casada-. Claro que puedes.

Kasumi agradeció con una sonrisa y el amable señor las dejó un momento solas para atender a otras señoras que llegaban a su establecimiento con intenciones de comprar.

-Bien. –dijo Kasumi aplaudiendo una vez para llamar la atención de Akane-. ¿Qué es lo primero que harías si tuvieras que comenzar tu compra?

-No lo sé –respondió Akane algo confundida, pero recuperó la compostura al ver la mirada extrañamente amenazante de su hermana mayor-. Supongo… supongo que le entregaría el listado de lo que quiero al dependiente y…

-No, eso es lo que no debes hacer nunca –interrumpió Kasumi negando con su dedo índice para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, te acercas al puesto en donde venden lo que quieres comprar y escoges tú misma lo que necesitas.

-Pero, ¿y si alguien se molesta? –preguntó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Pides disculpas, dices que no sabías que no estaba permitido elegir los productos y buscas otro local.

Akane asintió y observó a su alrededor. Había allí todo tipo de frutas y verduras de la estación; todo ordenado y distribuido de modo que llamara la atención de la clientela.

-Ven –dijo Kasumi acercándose a un cajón con verduras-. Dependiendo de lo que quieras cocinar, comprarás la verdura que necesites. No es bueno comprar cosas en exceso porque luego, si no las ocupas, las perderás.

Akane asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y miró directamente hacia las verduras que se le presentaban. Se veían todas iguales, así que pensó que sería fácil escoger un poco de eso y algo de aquello para satisfacer a su hermana. Acercó su mano y tomó lo primero que alcanzaron sus dedos; un manojo de verdes y largos tallos coronados por pequeñas esferas blancas.

-Sí –concedió Kasumi-, necesitarás cebollines para el platillo que queremos preparar, pero el hecho que todo se vea igual no significa que no puedas escoger lo mejor.

-¿Cómo supiste? –inquirió su hermana asombrada de que Kasumi hubiera descubierto su pensamiento anterior.

-Fue lo que yo pensé la primera vez que me tocó elegir la verdura –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-. Esos que tienes en la mano no están nada mal, pero si observas con atención, hay otros manojos que tienen mucho mejor aspecto como… -hizo una pausa escrutando con la mirada el cajón donde permanecía la verdura y apartó unos cuantos-. Como éstos, por ejemplo. Están más limpios, se notan más tiernos, sus hojas más verdes y las cabezas son de buen tamaño.

Akane inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y comparó el manojo de verdura que sostenía en su mano con aquellos que había apartado Kasumi. Suspiró decepcionada.

-Tienes razón, se ven de mejor calidad.

-Vamos, no te desanimes –la alentó su hermana-. Probemos otra vez.

Kasumi indicó un cesto y Akane vio con pesar que estaba repleto de setas silvestres. Miró a su hermana en busca de apoyo y ésta le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se acercara a elegir las que considerara adecuadas.

Akane, temerosa como alguien que no hubiese estudiado nada y tuviera que rendir un examen de suma importancia, finalmente se acercó al cesto y comenzó a elegir minuciosamente las setas.

Kasumi permaneció a su lado sin decir nada, solo observando lo que su pequeña hermana estaba haciendo. Cuando Akane creyó haber terminado con su elección, levantó la mirada expectante y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Kasumi.

-No fue tan difícil después de todo ¿no?

-Quieres decir… Lo hice… ¿bien? –dijo arqueando una ceja, no del todo convencida.

-Aprendes rápido cuando tienes la intención de hacerlo –contestó Kasumi asintiendo-. Solo hay un pequeño detalle. Deberás elegir el doble de lo que tienes en la bolsa porque con eso no alcanzará.

-Sí. –contestó Akane con renovado entusiasmo ante las palabras de su hermana.

Luego de que pusiera unas cuantas setas más dentro de la bolsa, Kasumi dirigió su mirada hacia las hortalizas. Una bandeja llena de zanahorias esperando ser escogidas por las manos inexpertas de una joven dueña de casa.

Así fue como aquella mañana Akane tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para retener la información que Kasumi desde hacía tanto tiempo quería transmitirle respecto a economía doméstica y a cómo debía hacerlo para llevar con éxito una casa.

De más está decir que no resultó nada fácil para las mujeres compartir aquella experiencia puesto que la alumna muchas veces se dejaba llevar por su propio instinto desacatando las lecciones de su maestra, y la maestra no estaba dispuesta a tranzar en cuanto a la calidad de los alimentos que ella pensaba, serían la mejor elección.

Así las cosas, fue un arduo trabajo para ambas mujeres conseguir imponer su criterio ante un asunto tan simple como ir de compras, pero finalmente, la maestra se dio por satisfecha de los avances que había logrado su alumna y para cuando decidió que era hora de volver a casa para seguir con la lección, ambas se fueron sonrientes y totalmente complacidas de lo que habían logrado.

Kasumi había conseguido que su hermana aprendiera a diferenciar y a escoger de buena manera, además de seguir instrucciones sin perder la paciencia; y Akane había obtenido lo que creía serían sus primeras armas en ese gran desafío que se había autoimpuesto para llegar a convertirse en una buena esposa.

Cuando llegaron a la casona se dirigieron directamente a la cocina, riendo y charlando animadamente.

Kasumi buscó inmediatamente el reloj que pendía en una de las paredes de la espaciosa habitación y asintió en silencio al comprobar que en realidad no habían tardado demasiado y llegaban con buen tiempo para preparar lo que había pensado enseñarle a su hermana como primera lección.

Así pues, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Delicadamente, Kasumi trataba de ir orientando a su hermana en la preparación de los alimentos que utilizarían para confeccionar los platillos que ese mismo día compartirían con toda la familia, ya que Nabiki aún se encontraba en Nerima junto a sus dos hijos; solo su esposo había vuelto a Hong Kong para poner en orden sus vidas en la isla. Ya estaba absolutamente decidido que Nabiki y su esposo tomarían en sus manos la dirección de la Black Ryu Company para facilitarles la vida a los recién casados.

Ranma había planteado la idea puesto que nunca se había sentido cómodo con el papel que debía desempeñar en la dirección de su propia empresa y tal como se lo había comentado a Akane, quería que alguien que sí disfrutara del vertiginoso mundo de los negocios lo relevara y así poder dedicarse a una vida tranquila junto a su esposa, como siempre había querido.

Por supuesto que no había sido fácil convencer a nadie en la familia, pero Ranma no era un hombre que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, así que, después de mucho insistir y conversar seriamente con su cuñada y el esposo de ésta, ellos habían aceptado la oferta.

Todos ganaban en cierto sentido, pero la mayor alegría se la había llevado Kasumi, puesto que cumpliría el sueño de tener a sus dos hermanas cerca nuevamente y lo más importante, felices.

Así pues, ese día habían quedado en almorzar todos juntos en la vieja casona; Nabiki y su familia, Kasumi y los suyos; Akane junto a Ranma como los anfitriones que eran y la madre de Ranma. Solo faltaría a la cita Genma Saotome quien se había excusado aduciendo un compromiso importante e irrenunciable.

Kasumi se encontraba explicándole a Akane cómo debía cortar las verduras cuando se percató del rostro de concentración y angustia de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede, Akane?

-No lo lograré –contestó trozando con fuerza desmedida las últimas zanahorias que tenía cerca-. No sé para que te esfuerzas en enseñarme si sabes que no lo lograré.

-Akane, cálmate y deja esa zanahoria en paz. Parece que quisieras asesinarla.

-Lo ves, nunca lograré hacer un platillo apetecible –dijo derrotada arrojando el cuchillo con fuerza al lavaplatos.

-Sabes cocinar, Akane. Yo misma te enseñé cuando se quedaron solos en esta casa con papá.

-Lo básico… y no del todo bien. –rebatió observando los dispares trozos de verdura que tenía en frente-. Mira esto, es un desastre. –continuó tomando un diminuto pedazo de zanahoria para compararlo con uno muchísimo más grande.

-No puedes aprender a cocinar un platillo tan complicado en un solo día –le regañó su hermana.

-Apuesto a que tú sí pudiste.

-Somos distintas.

-Sí –concedió-, lo somos y debería abandonar la estúpida idea de aprender a cocinar. Es evidente que nunca lo conseguiré, es evidente que no sirvo para esto. No sirvo para ser una verdadera esposa.

-¡No digas tonterías! –se exaltó Kasumi.

Akane levantó la cabeza asustada ante el repentino grito de su hermana mayor y se quedó observándola en silencio. Kasumi enfrentó la mirada de su hermana, dejó a un lado el cuchillo que estaba ocupando y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Akane.

-Lo que dices es el disparate más grande que te he escuchado decir en años –dijo de la forma más seria que fue capaz-. El que te cueste más de la cuenta aprender a preparar un plato de mayor complejidad no quiere decir que no estés preparada para convertirte en una buena esposa.

-Siempre me dijeron que si no sabía cocinar, no podría ser una buena esposa –contestó Akane mirando el suelo que pisaban ambas en la cocina.

-¿Quién?

-Bueno… -titubeó.

La verdad era que ella misma así lo creía y se había convencido de que aquella premisa era la verdad absoluta.

Kasumi soltó un suspiro y relajó su cuerpo.

-Akane, mírame –dijo dulcemente-. ¿Crees que el ser esposa es solo cocinar, lavar y preocuparte de que la casa esté siempre ordenada?

La mujer de cortos cabellos azulados no supo qué contestar. Hasta ese momento había dado por hecho que aquello era fundamental para llevar un buen matrimonio, pero nunca se había planteado que quizá hubiera otros aspectos de la vida de casados que fueran de mayor importancia. Calló esperando la respuesta de su hermana mayor.

-Una casa no se mantiene sola, tú lo sabes –continuó Kasumi-, pero ello no significa que eso sea lo único que importa para que tu matrimonio funcione. La confianza, el cariño y la fortaleza de ambos es lo fundamental para que un matrimonio sea feliz y logre perdurar. Tendrán problemas, diferencias, alegrías, fracasos y tristezas que deberán afrontar juntos, ¿y tú sigues creyendo que lo más importante es servirle un plato de deliciosa comida a Ranma? Perdóname, Akane, pero si es así, significa que realmente eres una cabeza hueca.

Akane se quedó pasmada al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en todo lo que Kasumi le había dicho, y si lo había hecho, no le había dado la importancia que realmente tenía.

-¿Crees que mi matrimonio ha estado exento de problemas y dificultades, hermana? Pues no, reconozco que mi esposo es un excelente compañero, para mí es el mejor, pero no todo ha sido un jardín de rosas en nuestra vida juntos. Las rosas son lindas, pero pinchan y te hacen daño si no tienes cuidado con ellas, por lo tanto, hay que saber cómo cuidarlas. El matrimonio es básicamente lo mismo; es bello pero muchas veces los problemas que encuentras en el camino te sobrepasan, te hacen daño y hay que saber sortearlos, juntos.

Akane asintió en silencio y esperó a que su hermana siguiera hablando. No sabía por qué sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y unas incontenibles ganas de ponerse a llorar.

-¡Qué importa si solo puedes preparar tres o cuatro platos correctamente! Hay muchas mujeres que no saben cocinar platos elaborados y aun así se las arreglan bastante bien. Ni siquiera Nabiki cocina, Akane –rió Kasumi de pronto-. Entonces, ¿crees que voy a dejar que digas que no serás una verdadera esposa solo porque la primera vez que intentas hacer un platillo sofisticado, no lo consigues como te gustaría?

-Yo… es que yo quería…

-Y lo harás, Akane –le interrumpió su hermana tomándole el mentón para que Akane la observara directamente a los ojos-. Con paciencia y perseverancia conseguirás hacer los mejores platillos de toda Nerima –terminó de decir Kasumi con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Akane también sonrió pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que en segundos escurrían libremente por sus mejillas.

La reacción desconcertó a su hermana mayor quien no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya tenía los brazos de Akane rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Y tú seguirás enseñándome, ¿cierto, hermana?

-Por supuesto –dijo Kasumi devolviendo el abrazo con emoción-. Todos los días te acompañaré y te enseñaré así nos pongamos viejas hasta que logres lo que quieres.

Akane soltó una carcajada y se acercó aún más a su hermana mayor.

-Eso espero –susurró cerca del oído de Kasumi-, porque pronto no será solo Ranma quien tenga que comer lo que cocine.

Kasumi se separó de Akane cuestionándola con la mirada.

-Vas a ser tía, Kasumi –dijo Akane con total naturalidad.

Luego de la impresión que le causaron las palabras dichas por Akane, Kasumi sonrió y pronto la sonrisa se transformó en una risa casi histérica mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana.

De pronto todo encajaba para la siempre serena Kasumi y se percataba que los temores de Akane iban más allá de la simple preocupación por no saber cocinar bien.

Su hermana se convertiría en madre y debía estar muy asustada por el cambio que ello significaba puesto que para cualquier mujer, la maternidad era un sinónimo de muchos cambios en la vida.

-¡Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Akane! –cuestionó Kasumi separándose de su hermana para mirarla al rostro con ojos llorosos.

-Hoy, durante el almuerzo –confirmó Akane tomando las manos de su hermana entre las suyas-. Queríamos que todos estuvieran presentes, pero he decidido que mereces saberlo antes porque además de ser mi hermana, también eres mi mamá… o lo más parecido que tengo a una.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, solamente mirándose una a la otra y en aquel silencio se prometieron sin decirlo, que se ayudarían mutuamente como siempre habían hecho.

Era cierto que la vida en pareja te daba muchas alegrías y satisfacciones, como la llegada de un bebé. Pero también era cierto que debías estar preparado para las dificultades. Kasumi lo sabía por experiencia y estaba decidida a guiar a su hermana en lo que pudiera y para Akane, esa sería una valiosa ayuda.

Durante el transcurso de sus vidas iban a poner en práctica los consejos y enseñanzas que compartirían de ahora en más y seguramente lo harían más de una vez, aunque claro, de momento ninguna de las dos podía saberlo, así que se abrazaron una vez más y rieron juntas con el corazón rebosante de alegría.

-Te felicito, Akane –susurró Kasumi sin poder dejar de sonreír-. No sabes cuánto me alegra el enterarme de que serán madre.

-Gracias. –contestó la aludida.

-Serás una excelente madre, de eso estoy totalmente segura.

Nuevamente sonrieron en complicidad hasta que Kasumi se llevó una mano a los labios.

-¡Oh, Dios! –exclamó asustada-. Mira la hora y no hemos terminado de hacer el almuerzo. Ven, debemos continuar pelando y picando estas cosas.

Kasumi se movía por la cocina a una velocidad que sorprendió a Akane, pero que sin embargo, la hizo sonreír.

Se acercó a su hermana con cautela y continuó haciendo lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera cuando habían comenzado a cocinar.

Sin temor, sin prisa y sin fuerza desmedida, Akane fue trozando las verduras. Quizá no fueran todos los trozos iguales y uniformes, pero la joven mujer estaba decidida a vencer en la cocina tal y como trataba de hacerlo en la propia vida. Ya no era una niña, era una mujer y pronto se convertiría en madre, un desafío mucho mayor. No podía dejarse vencer por unas cuantas verduras y unos trozos de carne y pescado.

Sonrió y siguió concentrada en lo que hacía, sin percatarse de la orgullosa mirada de soslayo que le lanzaba su hermana desde un costado.

Ese día y sin decirlo con palabras, ambas habían hecho una especie de trato, una promesa para toda la vida; se apoyarían mutuamente en todo, puesto que eso era lo que normalmente hacía una madre con su hija y viceversa, y ellas se habían percatado de que esa era exactamente la relación que las unía, porque ambas querían que así fuera.

_**R & A**_

-¡Ah!, Akane, ahí estás –dijo Kasumi acercándose a su hermana quien continuaba observándola desde la puerta de la cocina-. Quiero que decidas qué servirán primero los camareros –continuó tirando de su hermana por la manga del elegante kimono que llevaba puesto para introducirla en la cocina-. Yo había pensado que podían… ¿sucede algo? –inquirió al percatarse de la mirada un tanto ausente de su hermana menor.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, Kasumi.

La mujer de largos y castaños cabellos sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me miras con esos ojos?

-Son los únicos que tengo, Kasumi –sonrió ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su hermana mayor-. No pasa nada, Kasumi, en serio.

-Y yo soy la emperatriz –contradijo Kasumi de forma irónica-. A ti te pasa algo. Te conozco y esa mirada es de preocupación.

-Tienes razón –asintió Akane finalmente-, estoy preocupada por ella y por lo que le espera.

-Akane, ella es totalmente feliz y lo seguirá siendo. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Hace muchos años, en esta misma cocina me diste los consejos más importantes que pudiste haberme dado alguna vez, hermana. –reconoció Akane-. Solo me pregunto, si yo he sido tan buena consejera para ella.

-Lo has sido, lo eres y lo seguirás siendo –contestó Kasumi posando una de sus manos en el antebrazo de su hermana-. Eres una excelente madre y ella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado.

-Pero…

-Ella lo sabe –interrumpió Kasumi-. Ha puesto en práctica todos tus consejos, aunque a veces no te lo haya demostrado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me lo ha dicho –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, y además, se siente orgullosa de los padres que tiene.

Akane sonrió emocionada y Kasumi se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que era un secreto.

-No le comentes nada de lo que te dije.

-No lo haré. Gracias, Kasumi.

-Ahora, ¿puedes ayudarme a decidir…?

-No, confío plenamente en ti. Eres la mejor, Kasumi.

Kasumi sonrió delicadamente y recibió con agrado el beso que depositó su hermana en su mejilla derecha.

-La mejor –repitió Akane separándose de su hermana para emprender el camino de vuelta-. Te quiero mucho, hermana y te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Akane salió rápidamente de la habitación sin darle la posibilidad a Kasumi para contestar, aunque ésta última solo fue capaz de sonreír con emoción por unos escasos segundos viendo como su hermana menor se perdía de vista entre el gentío.

Dio un aplauso para despejarse y apartar sus emociones y volvió a su tarea. Había un montón de detalles que afinar para que el banquete de celebración saliera a la perfección y ella era la responsable de que así fuera.

Haría que su hermana se sintiera orgullosa de ella, una vez más.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Creo que este capítulo no es de los mejores pero sí tiene ese enfoque un tanto familiar que de vez en cuando me gusta entregarles.

Supongo que ahora queda totalmente claro que la "celebración" a la que estamos invitados y de la cual todos nos encontramos participando (personajes, lectores/as y autora) no se trata de la boda de Ranma y Akane, sino de otra celebración muy especial en la vida del matrimonio y gracias a la cual nos irán contando, mediante sus propios recuerdos, todo lo que han vivido hasta llegar a ese momento en especial. ¿Se entiende? Espero que sí.

2.- Hoy no pretendo aburrirles con tanta palabrería y también quiero pedirles disculpas a quienes me dejan sus reviews constantemente porque no los pondré en los "créditos" en estas notas (aunque sí pienso hacerlo en la próxima entrega). La razón es simple, hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que una tarde de mayo publiqué el primer capítulo de la historia que empezó con el nombre de "He tenido suficiente" y culminará (eso espero) con el nombre de "More than us".

Cuatro años puede significar mucho o poco tiempo dependiendo de cómo se mire, lo cierto es que jamás llegué a imaginar que a estas fechas, seguiría sacando capítulos. Es más, no sé si alegrarme de continuar con el proyecto después del tiempo que ha pasado, o recriminarme y deprimirme porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo y todavía no lo termino.

La verdad es que, el que la historia cumpla cuatro años hoy me deja con sentimientos encontrados pero… no por ello dejaré de escribirla. Tengo muchas ideas todavía en mi cabeza para compartir con quienes leen lo que escribo y, mientras pueda hacerlo, seguiré publicando hasta llegar a ese ansiado final que ya ha tomando forma en mi cabeza y se encuentra escondido en un cajoncito de mi memoria, esperando el día de ver la luz.

Así que, solo quiero agradecer a quienes siguen conmigo leyendo este fic puesto que sin ustedes, esta historia jamás hubiera cumplido cuatro años y por ello les estoy muy agradecida.

Siempre lo he dicho, para mí los comentarios son muy importantes. Me alientan, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, me inyectan energía y me ayudan a corregir lo que está mal y/o paso por alto, pero por sobre los comentarios, para mí es más importante el saber que lo que escribo es leído. Con eso ya me doy por inmensamente satisfecha.

Sin más que agregar que un infinito: ¡gracias por seguir aquí!

Espero sacar el siguiente capítulo muy pronto y así, seguir celebrando nuestro cuarto aniversario. Este escrito y su autora les agradecen enormemente el que, a pesar de los años, sigan regalándonos un poquito de su tiempo al leernos.

Como siempre, un abrazo y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	25. 4 El árbol más bello

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**More than us"**

La costumbre que había heredado su esposa de plantar un árbol toda vez que un miembro de la familia se iba para siempre sin posibilidad de retorno en un principio se le había antojado algo peculiar, por decirlo de algún modo.

Cuando ella le había contado la historia del árbol de cerezo que había plantado su padre con motivo del fallecimiento de su madre y luego, al relatarle que ella misma había realizado aquel ritual cuando el señor Tendo había muerto, él había pensado que era una bonita costumbre; un gesto que ayudaba a mitigar el dolor de la perdida y a recordar los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos.

En aquella época jamás imaginó que él realizaría el mismo ritual y que un árbol crecería en el jardín de la casona; un árbol que había escogido él mismo; un árbol que había plantado con sus propias manos y que ahora se erguía orgulloso dejando que el viento meciera sus verdes hojas.

Observó hacia el fondo del patio.

Cuando todo había sucedido, él había pensado que lo correcto era plantar aquel árbol alejado de los cerezos que ya llevaban años creciendo juntos en la casona. Supuso que a los señores Tendo no les molestaría compartir el espacio de su árbol conmemorativo, pero él había pensado que el pequeño árbol que había elegido debía crecer solo, porque la persona a quien representaba y en memoria de quien iba a ser cuidado pertenecía a otra familia.

Veintisiete años habían transcurrido ya desde aquel día y a él le parecía que no hubieran pasado más que unos cuantos meses.

Se acercó al orgulloso cedro que crecía saludable en el patio de la casa. Todavía había tiempo para volver adentro y prepararse para partir a la ceremonia; por lo menos nadie había ido a buscarlo aún, así que se permitió ir hacia el árbol y reflexionar unos momentos en soledad.

Cuando llegó a la altura del cedro, sonrió con melancolía y posó una de sus palmas en el tronco del árbol casi acariciándolo y apreciando su textura. Escuchó el trino de los pájaros que se detenían a descansar en sus ramas y observó hacia arriba. Había un nido. Lo sabía porque lo había visto días atrás y se alegró al contemplar las pequeñas cabecitas de las aves pidiendo la atención de su madre.

El ave observaba a sus crías y les proporcionaba el alimento de a poco, tal y como lo haría cualquier padre o madre con sus hijos.

Una sombra de pesar pareció nublarle la vista y se obligó a contemplar el tronco del árbol en el que seguía apoyando una mano.

_-"Como un padre con su hijo"_ –pensó sonriendo de medio lado para posteriormente, dejar caer su brazo al lado de su cuerpo.

Ya tenía más de cincuenta años, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había plantado aquel árbol y sin embargo, la tristeza todavía se hacía presente de vez en cuando.

La tristeza de una perdida irreparable…

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

"**El árbol más bello"**

La mañana se había presentado bastante fría. Un cielo amenazante moteado de grises nubes dispuestas a descargar con fuerza el agua contenida en ellas enmarcaba un paisaje típico de invierno en la gran ciudad.

Tokio, a pesar de toda la modernidad con la que contaba no escapaba a los problemas climáticos de un frío y duro invierno. Él lo sabía y había sido el motivo principal para pedirle; no, más bien, exigirle a su esposa que permaneciera en la casona que se había convertido en su hogar.

Su esposa. Qué bien se escuchaba esa palabra.

Y es que simplemente él no se cansaba de alardear de su matrimonio con Akane. Estaba tan contento que ni siquiera le habían preocupado las innumerables notas de prensa que le dedicaban algunos párrafos indicando el extraño comportamiento de uno de los empresarios jóvenes más codiciados de todo Japón, puesto que nadie podía explicar desde cuándo había mantenido un romance secreto con su asistente, cómo había decidido casarse tan repentinamente y lo más contradictorio, por qué había abandonado el mundo de los negocios para radicarse en una antigua casona del barrio de Nerima junto a su esposa.

Todo aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo puesto que ahora contaba con la posibilidad de llevar la vida que siempre había querido, junto a Akane, cuidando de su familia, practicando la disciplina que tanto amaba y en un futuro próximo, enseñando a las nuevas generaciones. Qué más podía pedirle a la vida. Se consideraba un hombre afortunado, feliz y completamente enamorado.

Pero para llegar a ese punto había tenido que recorrer un largo camino que por ventura, sentía que estaba llegando a su fin.

Esa misma mañana había concurrido a la Black Ryu Company para presentar a Nabiki a los empleados que trabajaban para la empresa. La hermana de Akane había asumido su papel con el aplomo y la confianza que siempre le había caracterizado. Al observar cómo se desenvolvía con total naturalidad dentro de la empresa, no le cupo la menor duda de que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Así pues, y luego de una agitada mañana en la empresa, ahora se encontraba vagando por el centro de la ciudad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía simplemente a caminar por ahí y le había parecido una buena idea, aunque la razón principal de que estuviera recorriendo las calles sin rumbo fijo ni apuro en realidad se debía a la búsqueda de un regalo, algo sencillo y pequeño con lo que poder congraciarse con su esposa.

No era que hubieran discutido ni algo por el estilo, pero…

Se llevó una mano distraídamente hacia los labios y se dio un par de golpes con los dedos tratando de pensar en un bonito detalle para que Akane perdonara el excesivo celo con el que él la cuidaba.

Al saber que Nabiki había aceptado su propuesta y debido al embarazo de Akane, le había prohibido a su esposa volver a la empresa aduciendo que Nabiki sería perfectamente capaz de asumir todas las funciones, además, pronto volvería el esposo de esta última para trabajar en conjunto. El trabajo absorbía, estresaba y complicaba la vida, así que él le había exigido que permaneciera en casa, prometiéndole que él se haría cargo de todo el proceso de transición.

Por supuesto que aquello no le había parecido nada bien a su esposa y había gatillado en su primera discusión seria luego de semanas. Luego de gritar, enfurecerse y hasta amenazar con golpearlo nuevamente, Akane había cedido y finalmente, él había ganado aquella partida aunque sabía que había recurrido a jugadas sucias y argumentos ridículamente exagerados, pero lo que importaba era que Akane había comprendido y le había prometido que, muy a su pesar, solo se presentaría en la empresa si fuere estrictamente necesario.

Ranma sabía que para Akane no sería fácil dejar el trabajo, pero para ello ya tenía una idea gestándose en su cabeza. Quería que ambos disfrutaran los meses del embarazo de ella, luego del nacimiento del bebé tenía la idea de reabrir el dojo y cuando ya todo estuviera en marcha, entrenaría a su esposa para que esta le ayudara impartiendo clases. Sí, era un plan excelente y estaba seguro de que podría llevarlo a cabo y funcionaría a la perfección. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar un regalo para aplacar el mal humor de su esposa.

Sonrió al recordarla esa mañana.

Él había despertado temprano y se había vestido tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, pudo observar el semblante sereno de su esposa que dormía plácidamente en la cama que compartían. En la mesita de noche descansaba el último libro que ella había estado leyendo la noche anterior para ambos titulado "cuidados del recién nacido", mientras él se dedicaba a escucharla con atención y a acariciar de vez en cuando la incipiente barriga que ya empezaba a insinuarse en el cuerpo atlético de su esposa. Una sensación de infinita ternura le invadió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volver a recostarse junto a ella y mantenerla abrazada y cobijada hasta que despertase.

Suspiró con pesadez y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero a último momento recordó que olvidaba unos papeles que seguramente Nabiki le exigiría ver, así que acortó la distancia que lo separaba del mueble en donde los había dejado la noche anterior y los tomó en sus manos.

-Pretendes que me quede aquí enclaustrada, ¿y ni siquiera te despides?

La frase se escuchó suave y adormilada aunque sin embargo, le hizo dar un brinco y cuando se dio la vuelta, la vio sentada en la cama, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el ceño graciosamente fruncido.

-No quería despertarte –se disculpó tratando de que esa respuesta fuese suficiente para ella.

-Bueno, pero ahora que estoy despierta, ¿puedes venir a despedirte de nosotros?

Él asintió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se acercó con pasos acelerados y se inclinó para besar a su esposa quien lo recibió abrazándolo. Ranma tuvo que sostener todo su peso en uno de sus brazos para no caer sobre Akane y cuando por fin pudo separar sus labios de los de su esposa, puso su mano en el vientre de ella, acariciando con cariño sobre la tela de su ropa de dormir.

-No estés enojada conmigo, Akane –dijo sin alejar su mano de donde la tenía posada.

-No estoy enojada –contestó su esposa jugueteando con los cabellos negro azabache de él-, es solo que se me hace difícil permanecer aquí sabiendo que en la empresa pueden necesitarme.

-Pero este pequeñito necesita que su mamá se encuentre totalmente tranquila –concluyó sonriendo para levantar su mirada y encontrarse con el semblante alegre de su esposa.

-Jamás pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan adorable –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-No soy adorable, soy… ¿encantador? –rebatió con falsa modestia.

Akane rió y le dio un empujoncito cariñoso en el hombro.

-Bobo.

La miró sonriendo con ternura. Esas pequeñas frases o palabras habían adquirido un significado especial entre ambos, una especie de código que solo ellos podían entender.

-¿Mi esposa y mi hijo desean desayunar? –dijo separándose de ella.

Akane negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Todavía es temprano –contestó reprimiendo un bostezo-. Creo que lo que queremos hacer es seguir durmiendo.

Ranma asintió sonriendo y se quedó de pie observando cómo su esposa se acomodaba bajo las mantas.

-Debo irme –dijo con algo de pesar por no poder disfrutar de la cercanía de sus dos tesoros por más tiempo.

-¿Así sin más? –preguntó ella observando meticulosamente su vestimenta-. No. Debes abrigarte. Casi llueve y hace frío. Luego te resfrías y terminas por contagiarnos a nosotros.

-Un Saotome nunca le ha temido al frío o a la lluvia –sentenció con orgullo.

-Te escuchas como tu padre.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho aquello, pero ya era tarde, Ranma había cambiado su expresión y le devolvió una dura mirada a su esposa.

-Quiero decir… -titubeó ella.

Él hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto pero sus ojos seguían delatando la fría ira que todavía sentía cuando alguien le nombraba a su progenitor. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, bajó su mirada y observó su vestimenta. Pantalones negros, camisa china roja, una camiseta debajo para capear el frío invernal. Lo cierto es que luego de tomar la decisión de apartarse de la dirección de la empresa había querido volver a vestir las cómodas prendas de antaño lo que había sido de todo agrado de Akane, para quien verlo recuperar su aspecto anterior le hacía olvidar los años que habían permanecido separados.

-¿Estará bien con un abrigo? –preguntó sin dejar de examinar su ropa.

-Sí, creo que con eso bastará.

Ranma asintió y buscó entre su ropa hasta que dio con un abrigo que no desentonaba del todo con las prendas que vestía.

-¿Vendrá Kasumi hoy? –preguntó para cerciorarse de que su esposa no se quedaría sola en casa.

-Sí, ella se está esforzando mucho –reconoció un tanto sonrojada.

-Hum –fue la escueta respuesta de él al acercarse a la cama una vez más-. Te aseguro que no más que tú, Akane –dijo finalmente dándole un suave beso en la frente-. Los veo luego, ¿si? –terminó de decir acariciando nuevamente el vientre de su esposa por sobre las mantas.

Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación volvió la cabeza para mirar a su esposa quien lo había llamado.

-Ranma.

-¿Si?

-Cuídate –dijo haciendo un gracioso gesto de nerviosismo con sus labios.

Él había notado eso durante los últimos días. Ella no se lo había dicho pero el artista marcial percibía que ella no quería separarse durante mucho tiempo de él. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Descuida, lo haré.

Luego cerró la puerta reteniendo para sí esa perfecta sonrisa que solo ella podía regalarle y que sabía, le dedicaba única y exclusivamente a él.

Sonrió una vez más al recordarla y salió de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien chocó contra su hombro. La gente iba siempre apurada en la gran ciudad, había olvidado aquello. Se disculpó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente, observando escaparates y vitrinas de las tiendas que se encontraban en los alrededores hasta que su rostro pareció iluminarse al divisar exactamente lo que sin proponérselo, había estado buscando.

El obsequio perfecto esperaba a ser descubierto en una pequeña tienda sin muchas pretensiones y medio escondida entre tanto escaparate excesivamente decorado e iluminado.

Ingresó de inmediato, maravillado con todos los artículos que dentro del reducido espacio se encontraban bien distribuidos y tanto le habían llamado la atención. Una jovencita de largos y castaños cabellos se acercó rápidamente y se plantó frente a él con una amble sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?

Ranma la observó extrañado pues no había percibido la presencia de la jovencita hasta que esta había hablado, algo que no le pasaba muy a menudo, es más, casi nunca. ¿Sería que estaba perdiendo facultades o simplemente se había entusiasmado demasiado con lo que había descubierto para prestar la debida atención? Sacudió la cabeza y se quedó con la segunda opción.

-Sí –contestó sonriendo de medio lado-. Busco algo.

La jovencita sonrió expectante y asintió un par de veces animándole a seguir hablando.

-Algo… especial –titubeó llevándose una mano a la nuca-. No sé que pueda ser pero… Verás, mi esposa está embarazada y…

-¿Su primer hijo? –interrumpió la joven ilusionada.

-Sí.

-¡Felicitaciones! –dijo aplaudiendo emocionada para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse al mostrador-. Ha venido al lugar correcto y tiene usted razón –asintió adoptando una seriedad que desentonaba con su aspecto juvenil y despreocupado-, debe ser un obsequio muy especial.

Ranma asintió y caminó hacia el mostrador al ver que la jovencita le hacía señas para que lo hiciera.

Veinte minutos después, Ranma salía de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa de papel de suaves colores que contenía el regalo que él había pensado sería perfecto para Akane. Inspiró el aire frío y suspiró. Decidió darse prisa en volver hacia donde se encontraba su automóvil puesto que no soportaba las ganas de volver a casa y ver la cara que pondría Akane al descubrir el contenido de la bolsa.

Se encontraba a solo cuatro concurridas cuadras de llegar hasta donde había dejado su automóvil cuando el sonido y vibración característicos de su teléfono móvil lo alertaron.

De inmediato pensó en Akane. Fue un acto reflejo al que ya estaba acostumbrado pero que sin embargo, seguía inquietándole.

Detuvo su andar apresurado y se acercó a una pared para no interrumpir el paso de la gente o ganarse un segundo empujón de alguien que iba apurado. Sacó el móvil y suspiró aliviado al ver los caracteres en la pequeña pantalla formando la palabra "mamá". No alcanzó a decir ni una palabra puesto que la voz desesperada de la mujer se dejó escuchar.

-"_Ranma, hijo, por favor ven rápido"-_se escuchó la voz de Nodoka.

Para Ranma fue como un balde de agua fría escuchar a su madre en ese estado.

-¿Dónde? ¿Qué sucedió, mamá?

-_"Estamos en el Hospital General…"_ –dijo Nodoka aunque interrumpió sus palabras mientras Ranma podía escuchar que su madre hablaba con otra persona.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, dime qué está pasando! ¿Es Akane? –dijo abriéndose paso entre la multitud casi corriendo en dirección a su automóvil-. ¡Mamá! ¿Es tu esposo de nuevo?

-"_El doctor me llama, debo colgar" _–fue la única respuesta de su madre-. "_Por favor, ven pronto"._

Del otro lado del teléfono Ranma solo escuchó el característico sonido que emitía el aparato al cortar la llamada.

En menos de lo que pensó se encontraba frente a la puerta de su automóvil. Sacó la llave, abrió la puerta, tiró la bolsa del obsequio que con tanto cuidado había elegido al asiento de al lado y se instaló tras el volante. Dos minutos le había tomado dirigirse a la vía más directa que lo conduciría al Hospital General de Tokio, el mismo recinto en el que habían internado a su padre meses atrás.

Algo malo sucedía, algo que la voz de su madre dejaba traslucir claramente. Había apartado de su mente a su esposa puesto que ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en que si algo extraño sucedía mientras no se encontraran juntos, ella hallaría la forma de avisarle de inmediato. Sólo una situación podría alarmar tanto a su madre. La salud de su esposo. El viejo parecía estar bien, pero recordó que también lo había parecido cuando tuvo el episodio cardíaco hacía unos cuantos meses.

Pensó en las últimas semanas, en cómo había discutido con el viejo, en cómo lo había humillado y apartado de su vida, en lo mal que lo había tratado y en cómo había deseado que desapareciera para siempre por lo que les había hecho a él y a Akane. Durante esos días no le había importado nada, estaba demasiado enfadado para perdonar una nueva traición por parte del viejo, pero ahora…

¿Y si era él el motivo por el cual su madre se encontrara tan afligida en un hospital de la ciudad? ¿Y si el viejo no resistía y él no alcanzaba a perdonar las idioteces que había cometido? Sabía que él también le debía una disculpa, a fin de cuentas y fuera como fuese, Genma Saotome era su padre y no soportaría vivir con el remordimiento de no arreglar las cosas entre ellos. De igual modo debía aceptar las disculpas que el viejo le había ofrecido y para eso necesitaba tiempo. Un tiempo que quizás el destino no estaría dispuesto a regalarles. Apartó de inmediato esas ideas de su mente y se concentró en el camino.

Cuando llegó al hospital comenzó a buscar a su madre. Subió al segundo piso tal y como lo había hecho hacía meses atrás, pero no encontró rastro de la mujer. Sacó el móvil y marcó, al cuarto tono de espera, Nodoka contestó.

-"_Ranma"._ –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Mamá, estoy en el segundo piso pero no te veo por ningún lado.

-"_Sube… sube al cuarto piso"._ –contestó la mujer cortando de inmediato la comunicación.

El artista marcial miró un par de segundos la pantalla del móvil y se apresuró en alcanzar el elevador. Algo muy malo debía haber pasado para que su madre se comportara de aquella forma. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el cuarto piso, él salió como una exhalación buscando con la mirada a su madre. La vio paseándose de un lado a otro en el estrecho pasillo. No se fijó en nada ni en nadie, caminó rápidamente y con decisión hasta que la tuvo a escasos dos metros. Ella pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia en el lugar hasta que él no llamó su atención.

-Mamá.

La mujer compuso una tensa sonrisa, pero la palidez en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas contenidas le indicaron que la situación era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Hijo –dijo arrojándose a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó, mamá?

-Tratamos de venir lo más rápido que pudimos –comenzó a relatar, aunque a él le costaba escucharla debido a los sollozos que ya no era capaz de contener-. Fue un accidente, una estupidez y…

-¿Mamá? –preguntó separándola de su pecho. La mujer lloraba desconsolada.

-El niño pasó corriendo por su lado… fue sin ninguna mala intención, solo jugaba…

-No te comprendo, mamá –dijo Ranma tratando de calmar sus nervios puesto que comenzaba a observar más allá de su madre.

Las paredes blancas del piso en donde se encontraban podrían ser las de cualquier piso de hospital, pero de pronto se fijó en los cuadros que adornaban aquellas paredes y sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

-Fue un accidente –volvió a repetir Nodoka-, el niño bajaba corriendo… por la escalera y…

-No –dijo Ranma negando con la cabeza divisando a lo lejos los castaños y largos cabellos de Kasumi, quien se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de espera.

-El golpe fue tan imprevisto… que ambos cayeron… Ranma…

-No. Es mi padre quien tuvo un nuevo ataque ¿verdad? Por su culpa nos encontramos aquí de nuevo. ¡Tiene que ser él!

-No, Ranma. Genma está bien, el accidente lo tuvo…

-¡No! –le cortó Ranma observando a su alrededor con el rostro desencajado y sin poder creer en dónde se encontraba.

Las blancas paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros que indicaban las distintas etapas del embarazo, folletos sobre los cuidados del recién nacido, artículos sobre la lactancia y unas bonitas cortinas en un tono rosa pálido aislaban las ventanas del exterior. A lo lejos, pasando la salita en donde había visto a Kasumi, había una mampara de metal con unas pequeñas ventanas que dividían el pasillo en donde ellos se encontraban de otro.

-Akane está en la casa –dijo en un susurro temeroso.

Nodoka lo observó con pesar y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Akane está siendo atendida… solo debemos esperar.

-¿Esperar? –preguntó dedicándole una mirada furibunda a su madre-. ¡Esperar qué!

-Los doctores están con ella ahora…

Ranma se soltó de los brazos de su madre y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la mampara divisoria con una única idea en mente, ver a su esposa.

-Ranma, ¿dónde vas? –preguntó Nodoka siguiéndole con dificultad.

-Quiero verla.

-No, no puedes. Los médicos…

-¡A la mierda los médicos, mamá! –gritó él sobresaltando a su madre-. ¡Voy a ver a mi esposa!

Nodoka se recobró rápidamente y sostuvo a su hijo con fuerza de uno de sus brazos.

-Déjame –dijo Ranma con desesperación.

-¡Contrólate hijo! –gritó su madre y tiró de su brazo haciendo que él se diera la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

Los experimentados ojos de la mujer encontraron la mirada azul cobalto de su único hijo y pudo observar toda la incertidumbre y preocupación que en ellos se reflejaba.

-Debes controlarte –sentenció duramente.

De pronto ya no era la mujer asustada y desesperada por saber qué había sucedido con su nuera y su nieto. No, ahora había adoptado el papel de madre serena y protectora que su hijo necesitaba a su lado.

-Solo… quiero verla –titubeó Ranma con un hilo de voz.

-Es lo que todos queremos, pero debemos esperar. –contestó su madre con tranquilidad-. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

La mujer encaminó sus pasos hacia la pequeña salita que se encontraba en un lateral casi frente a recepción tirando de la manga de su hijo para que este la siguiera. Cuando llegaron, Ranma pudo ver a Kasumi tapándose el rostro con las manos. Sus codos permanecían apoyados en sus rodillas y hacía un movimiento sutil pero constante con su cuerpo, meciéndose hacia delante y atrás. El largo cabello castaño caía en cascada a cada lado de su rostro. Ranma observó a la hermana de su esposa y comprendió que lo que pasaba era bastante malo.

Se dejó caer con desgana en uno de los sillones y escrutó con la mirada. Se encontraban los tres solos, nadie más había allí lo cual agradeció en su interior. Su madre se sentó a su lado y trató de tomarle una de sus manos, pero él la rechazó. No le importaba lo que pensara su madre de él, simplemente no se sentía a gusto en aquel momento con la cercanía de otra persona, aunque esa persona fuese su madre.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el artista marcial luego de un momento de permanecer en silencio para recobrar la compostura.

-Ya te lo dije, fue un accidente –contestó su madre.

-Quiero saber cómo –dijo con una voz gélida que ella no recordaba haberle escuchado.

-Bueno… -titubeó no sabiendo cómo expresarse.

-Cayó por las escaleras –terció Kasumi con la voz amortiguada por los sollozos y la posición en la que se encontraba sentada-. Se me ocurrió llevar a Toshio porque… hacía frío y estaba a punto de llover. Él comenzó a jugar y a correr por la casona como siempre lo ha hecho, entonces desapareció y Akane… ella se preocupó de que todo estuviera tan callado y tranquilo…

Kasumi se interrumpió y por primera vez desde que Ranma había llegado separó sus manos de su rostro, buscando un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Qué más? –fue la dura pregunta que salió de los labios de Ranma.

-Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, era tu madre… escuchamos que Akane decía que iría a su habitación a buscar no se qué y entonces… Dios, si lo hubiese sabido. Si no hubiera llevado a Toshio…

-¿Qué más? –inquirió otra vez el artista marcial.

-El niño… él bajó corriendo y chocó contra Akane, ambos cayeron y… no pudimos hacer nada más que observar… ¡No pude hacer nada! –gritó Kasumi llorando de forma angustiada.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la dura mirada de Ranma quien la escrutaba sentado frente a ella con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Ranma, yo…

-¿Cómo está el niño? –le interrumpió ganándose una mirada totalmente sorprendida por parte de ambas mujeres-. Toshio, ¿cómo está?

-Bien. –fue la escueta respuesta de Kasumi-. Ranma…

-Fue un accidente y nadie tiene la culpa. –sentenció el artista marcial cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de la hermana de su esposa-. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

El artista marcial se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana más cercana. Comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre la ciudad. Su mente, siempre alerta, recreó rápidamente la escena que había relatado Kasumi y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Pero… -se escuchó la débil voz de Kasumi a sus espaldas.

-Kasumi. –llamó Nodoka, luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza-. Creo que sería bueno ir por un café. ¿Me acompañas, Kasumi?

Kasumi asintió y se puso en pie observando la espalda tensa del artista marcial que permanecía escrutando con la mirada la ciudad a sus pies.

-¿Te traigo algo, hijo?

Él no contestó, hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y permaneció allí de pie, imperturbable y con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado. Las mujeres se alejaron despacio y por fin, él pudo concentrarse en procesar toda la información que había bombardeado su cerebro en menos de media hora. Aun así, todo lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía increíble. ¿Y si hubiera permanecido con su esposa esa mañana?, seguro la hubiera sostenido como tantas otras veces lo había hecho para evitar que se hiciera daño. ¿Y si la hubiera dejado acompañarlo a la empresa?, tal vez ahora se encontrarían lejos de allí disfrutando de la mutua compañía en algún lugar bonito. Movió su cabeza para apartar esas suposiciones. Si algo había aprendido en la vida era que esta se encontraba compuesta por hechos y no por suposiciones y ya nada de lo que pudiera pensar cambiaría el hecho que se encontrara de pie, frente a la ventana de un hospital, esperando por saber cómo se encontraban su esposa y su hijo.

Una idea cruzó por su mente y la apartó horrorizado de sus propios pensamientos. Últimamente los dioses se habían portado benevolentes con él, no podían castigarlo de aquella manera. No ahora que todo estaba bien. Akane no podía…

Apretó los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en la palma de sus manos. El dolor físico era lo único que podía alejarlo un poco de la preocupación y dolor que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo su alma.

_**R&A**_

El artista marcial había permanecido de pie frente a la ventana viendo caer la lluvia que se deslizaba en forma de pequeñas gotas por el vidrio. De brazos cruzados y en silencio… esperaba.

Nunca le había gustado esperar, pero ahora era lo único que podía hacer. Esperar hasta que uno de los médicos le explicase lo que pasaba con su esposa y con el hijo que ella llevaba en su vientre.

No habían pasado cinco minutos desde que las dos mujeres lo dejaran solo cuando escuchó unos pasos amortiguados y pesados deteniéndose a su espalda. No tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba. Conocía su energía a la perfección y podía detectar su presencia hasta con los ojos cerrados. Su mirada se nubló, el gesto de su rostro se endureció y su cuerpo se puso en tensión casi de inmediato.

-¿Viniste a reírte de mí? –preguntó secamente.

No hubo respuesta, solo se escucharon unos pasos acercándose lentamente a la ventana, casi como si quien los daba temiera encontrarse con una bestia feroz en ese sitio. Se detuvo al lado del artista marcial de la trenza, sin mirarlo, sin hablarle, solo enfocando su astuta mirada en la lejanía.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado en la pequeña salita, la lluvia golpeteaba el vidrio y la tensión iba en aumento. Ranma observó de soslayo al hombre que permanecía de pie junto a él.

-¿A qué viniste? –preguntó finalmente con desagrado.

-Tu madre me contó lo que sucedió. Vine a saber cómo estaban.

-Entonces, debes sentirte muy feliz con lo que está pasando.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –rebatió sorprendido por la afirmación.

-Últimamente has demostrado que lo único que parece interesarte es arruinarnos la vida. El accidente que sufrió Akane hoy no te vendría nada mal.

-Ranma, cometí errores de los que me arrepiento, te pedí disculpas y…

-Sí, sí. Eso ya lo he escuchado antes.

-Aunque no lo quieras, es mi nieto el que Akane lleva en su vientre. ¡Estoy preocupado igual que tú!

Genma miró por primera vez a su hijo desde que había llegado a su lado. El semblante de Ranma denotaba preocupación, temor y desesperación, y él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía aquella mezcla de sensaciones.

-¿A qué viniste? –volvió a preguntar Ranma, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras que anteriormente dijera su progenitor.

Genma suspiró de forma cansina y se ajustó los anteojos, luego volvió a enfocar la vista en la ciudad y se animó a hablar. Debía decirle a Ranma lo que quería decirle y ante todo, debía cerciorarse de que, por una vez, su hijo creyera en él y aceptara su consejo.

-No soy una buena persona –dijo con una certeza que consiguió hacer que Ranma lo observara de soslayo totalmente sorprendido por las palabras que decía su padre.

-Tengo un alma pequeña, Ranma, lo sabes. Minúscula en comparación a la tuya. –continuó-. No soy un tipo sabio y quizá nunca te enseñé algo realmente importante, pero, si estoy aquí enfrentando tu furia es por una única razón.

-¿Cuál? –dijo Ranma después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Quiero asegurarme de que pase lo que pase con el bebé, no hagas lo que hice yo. –hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó-. Tú no eres como yo, pero aún así, necesito asegurarme de que no harás lo que yo hice cuando… cuando tu madre perdió a nuestro primer hijo.

Ranma volteó el rostro para mirar a su padre y éste asintió en silencio.

-Antes de que tú nacieras, tu madre perdió a un bebé. Fue por causas naturales, claro, pero eso no estaba en mis planes… -frunció el ceño como si estuviera buscando las palabras exactas-. Ojalá pudiera ser un buen ejemplo pero sabes mejor que nadie que no lo soy. Si Akane y el bebé salen bien librados de esta situación, las palabras que te estoy diciendo ahora no tendrán ningún valor, sin embargo quiero que estés preparado… por si no es así.

Ranma se limitó a seguir escuchando. Era la primera vez que su padre hablaba tan seriamente, la primera vez que reconocía que no era la mejor persona y era la primera vez que él estaba dispuesto a escucharle de verdad.

-Éramos muy jóvenes y tu madre quedó embarazada. Perdió a nuestro hijo y los doctores dijeron que no era poco común que algo así sucediera con el primer bebé. Sentí una mezcla de rabia, odio y tristeza que no te puedo explicar con palabras. En vez de quedarme con ella y cuidarla, la culpé y luego… la abandoné. –calló un momento y se ajustó los anteojos-. Eran tantas mis ganas de tener un heredero que me desesperé y para esconder mi tristeza y decepción, me fui a un largo viaje de entrenamiento. En eso tienes razón, Ranma, siempre pienso en mí y en mi pequeña alma. Lo que quiero decir es que... no hagas como yo. Si el bebé… si ella lo… -suspiró sin poder terminar la frase-, solo no la abandones, consuélala y conviértete en el corazón de ambos, porque ella lo necesitará. Tú tienes que ser el que los levante a ambos. Prométemelo.

Ranma asintió en silencio, mirando fijamente las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana.

-Espero que no pase nada malo. En verdad espero que… mi nieto se encuentre bien.

Su hijo, de pie a su lado volvió a asentir, pero una angustia muy intensa se había instalado en su pecho y poco a poco iba minando su confianza. Su padre se quedó en silencio y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo dándole un leve apretón. Ranma no supo muy bien el por qué, pero no le disgustó ese gesto y no hizo nada por apartar la mano de su padre que permaneció reposando en su hombro.

-¿Señor Saotome? –se escuchó un voz femenina tras ellos.

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo y vieron a una enfermera bajita que permanecía en el pasillo.

-Señor Saotome, el doctor quiere verlo.

Ranma inspiró hondo y fingiendo una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, se alejó del lugar en donde había permanecido junto a su padre y siguió a la enfermera por el pasillo hasta donde lo esperaba un hombre de bata que supuso sería el médico que había atendido a Akane.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas frases. Ranma asentía a las palabras que el médico decía y de vez en cuando su rostro cambiaba de expresión. Luego, el médico le dio un par de palmadas a Ranma en la espalda, en un gesto poco usual, y se alejó sonriendo amablemente. El artista marcial asintió y se despidió del médico viéndolo desaparecer tras la mampara. Volvió a caminar detrás de la enfermera que había permanecido en completo silencio al lado de ambos hombres y que ahora lo conducía hacia otro pasillo con muchas puertas a ambos lados.

_**R&A**_

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer el menor ruido y, en vez de ingresar, permaneció en el umbral escrutando todo con la mirada.

La habitación era pequeña y de un blanco impoluto. Una sola cama ocupaba en centro de la habitación y en la pared frente a la cama se encontraba decorada con un único cuadro pintado con flores en tonos cálidos. Las cortinas de las ventanas permanecían semiabiertas y eran de la misma tonalidad rosa que las que había visto afuera.

Ella permanecía medio recostada en la cama de hospital, con su cabeza hacia un lado, de espaldas a la puerta y mirando la lluvia que repiqueteaba en la ventana.

Él no se encontraba preparado para enfrentarla, para hablarle, ni siquiera para permanecer frente a ella, sin embargo, solo comprobar que se encontraba bien le había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y dio un paso para ingresar a la habitación. De inmediato ella volteó su cabeza y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Él detuvo su andar pausado y la observó por un momento que le pareció eterno. Allí entre las mantas blancas, con esa bata de hospital y el rostro demacrado le pareció tan vulnerable, tan indefensa y tan frágil que su único deseo fue correr a abrazarla, pero algo lo detuvo. Un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago le impedían ejecutar los movimientos o articular una frase coherente.

Ella se obligó a sonreír con ternura y extendió su brazo derecho para indicarle que se acercara.

-Puedes venir, Ranma –dijo susurrando sus palabras-. Ya no hay peligro de que nos contagies un resfrío.

Cuando terminó la frase la sonrisa se había borrado completamente de su rostro y estalló en un llanto desesperado llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultarse de la mirada preocupada de su esposo.

"_No la abandones, consuélala y conviértete en el corazón de ambos, porque ella lo necesitará. Tú tienes que ser el que los levante a ambos"._

Las palabras que le escuchara a su padre momentos atrás le golpearon como un rayo y acortó rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de su esposa. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sentándose a un costado de la cama y la abrazó con firmeza.

-Lo perdí, Ranma… -dijo entre sollozos-. Perdí a nuestro bebé… soy tan torpe…

-No digas eso. –le cortó Ranma-. No te culpes, fue un accidente.

-¡Un accidente que pude haber evitado! –gritó con desesperación-. Debí evitarlo. –susurró abrazándose a él.

Permanecieron en silencio, abrazados fuertemente, como si cada uno dependiera del otro para salvarse de una muerte segura. Ella lloraba amargamente cobijada en el pecho de él; él no había derramado una mísera lágrima aunque por dentro estaba destrozado.

Habían deseado tanto ese hijo, había sido el motivo de su reconciliación, había logrado que se unieran todavía más de lo que estaban y ahora, nada. Ya no existía. No había vida creciendo en el vientre de ella. No había sueños por cumplir en la mente de él. Nada. Vacío. Un absoluto y doloroso vacío.

-Perdóname –dijo Akane en un susurro ahogado.

-¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte, Akane? –preguntó él controlando su quebrada voz-. No hiciste nada malo. Ya te lo dije, no quiero que te culpes.

-Debí ser más cuidadosa.

-Y lo fuiste –rebatió.

-No lo suficiente –contestó ella estallando en llanto una vez más-. No lo suficiente…

-El médico que te atendió me dijo algo que me aterrorizó. –comentó él sin prestar atención a las últimas palabras de su esposa-. Fue honesto conmigo y dijo que si no hubieran podido parar la hemorragia a tiempo, los hubiera perdido a ambos.

Ranma hizo una pausa y separó a su esposa con delicadeza. Acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y continuó hablando visiblemente emocionado y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

-Dijo que eres una mujer joven, que estas cosas no son infrecuentes y que de seguro más adelante podremos tener un bebé –limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su esposa con ambos pulgares y continuó-. Es difícil la pérdida de un hijo cuando lo deseábamos tanto, Akane, pero juro que si te hubiera perdido a ti también… yo me muero. No sabes lo asustado que estuve, no sabes el terror que me invadió cuando el médico me dijo que estuve a punto de perderte a ti también… No me vuelvas a hacer algo así, marimacho, porque no lo soportaría –dijo abrazándola nuevamente-. No soportaría perderte.

Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio, reflexionando, acompañándose y consolándose mutuamente.

-Estaremos bien –dijo finalmente Ranma sin separarse de ella-. Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Akane no contestó, solo suspiró con algo de alivio y siguió abrazada a él.

-Sí. -sentenció Ranma-. Juntos estaremos bien.

No había nada más que decir. El tiempo curaría la herida. El tiempo y el amor que se profesaban ambos.

_**R&A**_

Dos semanas después del accidente sufrido por Akane y de la irreparable pérdida del niño que llevaba en su vientre, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad en el dojo.

Parecían, porque lo cierto era que Ranma había exacerbado el celo con el que cuidaba a su esposa. Trataba de no dejarla sola en ningún momento, de mantenerla ocupada y para ello, contaba con la ayuda de toda la familia. Su mayor temor era que ella se dejara arrastrar por la tristeza y melancolía y cayera en un estado depresivo del cual fuese difícil sacarla, así que se había empecinado en cuidar de ella día y noche y por primera vez, había puesto en práctica un consejo dado por su padre, se había convertido en el que los levantaría a ambos.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente. Él no se había dado cuenta pero, tratando de hacer todo lo posible por apoyar a su esposa durante el duelo, se había olvidado del suyo propio. De hecho, no había vivido su duelo y el no desprenderse de su rabia y dolor lo estaba sumiendo sin él percatarse en un profundo estado de permanente tristeza que disimulaba muy bien delante de su esposa.

Ese día y con la certeza de que Akane llegaría tarde de la casa de su hermana mayor donde había pasado el día, él había decidido cerrar su propio duelo por el hijo que nunca conocería, así que había decidido recorrer la ciudad y dirigirse a un local en donde encontraría lo que necesitaba para comenzar con su sanación.

Volvió a la casa a media tarde con un pequeño árbol de ciprés de no más de cuarenta centímetros de alto. Lo bajó con sumo cuidado del automóvil y al hacerlo, se fijó que olvidada debajo del asiento permanecía una bolsa de papel que él reconoció enseguida. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró con nostalgia. Con el pequeño árbol en una mano y la bolsa en la otra, se introdujo en la casona. Solo Ryo salió a recibirlo alegremente a la puerta de entrada. Saludó a la inquieta mascota dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza y se dirigió al dojo. Abrió la puerta, encendió las luces y dejó lo que llevaba en sus manos en la duela a un lado de la puerta.

Tenía tiempo, así que decidió que quería entrenar en aquella vieja sala antes de comenzar con su propio ritual de sanación. Estuvo allí, dando patadas al aire, practicando movimientos y golpes con una fluidez impresionante, concentrado únicamente en su entrenamiento físico y mental hasta que en un movimiento no calculado, cayó de rodillas al suelo. No estaba fuera de forma, tampoco era falta de entrenamiento, simplemente su cuerpo no había respondido como él había querido. La falta de sueño reparador por las tantas veces que se despertaba durante las noches pensando en lo que había pasado y la sobrecarga de preocupación por el bienestar de su esposa estaban pasándole la cuenta.

Observó hacia el frente y vio el arbolito que permanecía junto a la bolsa de suaves colores. Una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro y con algo de esfuerzo se puso en pie.

Salió al patio tal y como estaba, con la ropa que llevaba puesta pegada al cuerpo a causa del sudor provocado por el ejercicio físico y descalzo a pesar de que la noche anterior había llovido y la humedad se dejaba sentir en sus pies desnudos. Escrutó el patio con la mirada y luego de un largo momento de meditación, eligió el lugar que le pareció adecuado, no muy alejado de la casa pero tampoco cerca de ningún otro árbol o arbusto. Debía ser un lugar nuevo porque era a su hijo a quien iba a recordar, un hijo que pertenecía a una familia nueva.

Se acercó al lugar y sin herramienta alguna, comenzó a excavar. La tierra estaba blanda y húmeda gracias a la lluvia que había caído durante los últimos días, así que no le fue difícil excavar un agujero de metro y medio de profundidad por un metro de ancho, lo suficientemente extenso como para cobijar las raíces del pequeño árbol… y el regalo que había elegido con tanto cariño para Akane.

Suspiró observando el agujero. No tan solo enterraría las raíces de aquel árbol que esperaba creciera fuerte y frondoso, sino también enterraría su propio dolor.

Sacó el árbol del envoltorio de plástico y lo depositó en el agujero, sin embargo, se percató de que había cavado muy profundo y que al pequeño arbolito apenas se le verían las primeras ramas si lo enterraba ahí. Entonces reflexionó y con pesar, sacó de la bolsa una caja pequeña, la abrió con cuidado y desenvolvió lo que había dentro. Se quedó largo rato mirando el contenido de la caja y no supo en qué momento habían comenzado a escurrir por sus mejillas las lágrimas. Extendió una mano y casi como si temiera romperlos, sacó un par de zapatos pequeñitos, de color blanco con unas líneas celestes. Zapatos para un bebé. Zapatos para su hijo y el hijo de Akane, aquel hijo que nunca los llegaría a usar.

Arrojó los zapatitos con fuerza al agujero y tras soltar un grito desgarrador se llevó las manos llenas de tierra al rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Los espasmos de un llanto contenido por semanas se hicieron presentes y en la soledad del patio de la casa que compartía con su esposa, se permitió desahogar su alma por primera vez.

Nadie lo estaba observando, por lo tanto, nadie podría emitir juicio alguno sobre su reacción, nadie podría juzgarle por sentir que su corazón se secaba con cada lágrima derramada, nadie podría percatarse que en realidad se sentía débil y destrozado. Así que lloró; por largo rato y despojándose de todo su orgullo lloró como lo haría un niño por aquel hijo a quien él tanto había deseado.

Luego de unos minutos logró controlarse y se obligó a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Tapó los zapatitos con un poco de tierra y luego de pasarse la manga por los ojos enrojecidos para secar algunas lágrimas, depositó el pequeño árbol en el agujero. Lentamente fue agregando el resto de tierra en el agujero hasta tapar por completo las raíces del arbolito. Allí permaneció sentado y abrazado a sus rodillas contemplando el pequeño ciprés, tan pequeño como el hijo que había perdido irreparablemente.

Las lágrimas nuevamente escurrieron libremente y él no hizo nada por detenerlas. El dolor era tan profundo que si no lograba mitigarlo de alguna forma, creía que lo consumiría por completo.

No supo cuándo había comenzado a llover, no se percató de que ya había oscurecido totalmente y tampoco percibió los pasos de quien se acercaba despacio guareciéndose bajo un paraguas.

-¿Ranma?

Él no reaccionó al escuchar su nombre.

Según él, la única persona que no debía encontrarlo en aquel estado fue quien finalmente lo hizo.

-Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Akane acuclillándose al lado de su esposo un poco asustada por el comportamiento de él-. Llueve muy fuerte, te vas a enfermar.

-Entra a la casa, yo voy enseguida –dijo él mirando hacia un lado para esquivar la mirada inquisidora de su esposa.

A ella sin embargo no le llamaron la atención sus gestos o palabras, sino el suave timbre de voz femenina con que dijo la frase.

Observó la escena detenidamente a pesar de la escasa luz que llegaba del alumbrado público y de las puertas abiertas del dojo. La pelirroja permanecía sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazándose a ellas. La ropa le quedaba muy grande y el agua hacía que se le pegara al menudo cuerpo marcando sus curvas. Una caja de zapatos para bebé permanecía a un lado, una bolsa plástica y un nuevo arbolito recién plantado completaban la escena. Lo comprendió de inmediato y dejó caer el paraguas que hasta ese momento sostenía en una de sus manos.

Se abrazó al menudo cuerpo de su esposo, ahora convertido en mujer, y se permitió cobijarlo entre sus brazos.

-Estuviste tan preocupado por mi durante estos días que ni siquiera recordaste tomarte el medicamento para evitar transformarte con el agua. –razonó Akane-. Ni siquiera… te dejé sanar tu propio dolor.

-No. –dijo la pelirroja-. No fue tu culpa, yo…

-Para ti nunca será mi culpa, aunque lo sea ¿verdad? –le interrumpió-. Yo ya estoy bien –continuó acariciando con infinita ternura los húmedos cabellos de su esposo-, así que ahora cuidaré de ti.

-Akane…

-No digas nada –dijo su esposa tomándolo del rostro para hacer que le devolviera la mirada.

Le sostuvo la mirada y acarició el suave rostro mojado. Los profundos ojos azules se encontraban enrojecidos y ella sintió que debía hacer algo para calmar la angustia que él estaba sintiendo. Así que lo hizo y sorprendió a su esposo con un enternecedor beso en los suaves y delicados labios de la pelirroja.

Apenas fue un roce sin embargo, nunca antes había hecho algo así y lejos de sentirse incómoda por la acción que acababa de realizar, sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era la mejor manera de demostrarle a su esposo que a pesar de todos los cambios que se produjeran en sus vidas, ella le seguiría amando y ayudando, a fin de cuentas cada vez se convencía más de que para eso había nacido. Cuando se separó de la sorprendida pelirroja dejó descansar su frente en la de su esposo y permanecieron así por unos cuantos segundos.

-Te amo, bobo –dijo llorando al igual que lo hacía él, aunque las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban con la lluvia que no dejaba de caer empapándolos por completo-. Sanaremos esta herida –dijo sonriendo con cariño-, pero sanaremos más rápido si lo hacemos juntos. Somos un matrimonio ¿no?

La pelirroja asintió y se dejó conducir por su esposa al interior de la casa.

Tomarían un baño caliente, cenarían algo liviano y se prepararían para dormir. Eso había dicho Akane y lo cumplió a cabalidad. Una vez se encontraron en la comodidad y abrigo de su cama matrimonial, Akane se había cobijado en los brazos de Ranma y este la rodeaba firmemente, siendo esta la primera vez en dos semanas que se acercaban tan estrechamente uno al otro para hacer algo tan cotidiano como dormir.

-Recuérdalo siempre, Ranma –dijo Akane rompiendo el silencio en la oscuridad de la habitación-. Siempre será más fácil si solucionamos nuestros problemas juntos. Tú mismo lo dijiste en el hospital, juntos estaremos bien.

-No quería preocuparte. –contestó susurrando su respuesta y acariciando los cabellos de su esposa.

-El que no confíes en mí o que pretendas arreglártelas por ti mismo teniéndome al lado, eso sí me preocuparía.

-Perdóname, fui un tonto.

-Un tonto, sí… pero eres mí tonto y te quiero –dijo sonriendo en la oscuridad-, por siempre y para siempre a mi lado, pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora durmamos y quizá la lluvia se lleve algo del dolor que hemos soportado estos días.

-Quizá. –dijo acomodándose mejor en el abrazo de su esposa.

Lentamente fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo y reparador, uno al lado del otro y abrazados como se habían acostado.

Por primera vez en días Ranma no despertó por la noche pensando en la perdida de su hijo.

Por primera vez en días Akane no buscó respuestas antes de dormirse para explicarse por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con ellos al arrebatarle a su hijo.

Por primera vez en días pudieron disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin temor a ser rechazados o cuestionados por la excesiva cercanía.

Y aunque ambos sabían que la lluvia no se llevaría su dolor, muy pronto descubrirían que juntos aprenderían a vivir con él y que dos corazones latiendo como uno solo soportarían la carga con mayor fortaleza y entereza, porque muchas veces el dolor pasa, pero el recuerdo queda grabado para siempre.

_**R & A**_

* * *

-¡Tío! –se escuchó un grito a espaldas del artista marcial que permanecía apoyado en el árbol de ciprés-. Tío, te llaman en la casa.

-¡Voy! –contestó Ranma volteando su rostro para mirar a quien le llamaba-. Diles que voy enseguida… Toshio.

El joven que apenas superaba la treintena asintió y se devolvió a la casona a comunicar que su tío se encontraba en el patio y que había dicho que pronto concurriría.

Ranma suspiró. Si el joven Toshio supiera que aquel árbol recordaba al primo que nunca había conocido y que él sin quererlo había…

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza tratando de apartar aquellos malos pensamientos y enfocó su mirada una vez más en el tronco del orgulloso árbol.

Sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos con su mano.

-Quiero pedirte un favor. –dijo en un susurro-. Si yo no puedo, desde donde quiera que estés, cuida de tu hermana. Cuida de mi cara de bebé para que consiga ser feliz.

Como si el árbol hubiese entendido las palabras del hombre que las decía, sus ramas se agitaron con una ráfaga de viento y una única hoja cayó zigzagueando y se detuvo en la palma de la mano de Ranma.

El artista marcial sonrió una vez más, apretó la hoja en su mano para guardarla después y comenzó a alejarse.

-Es una promesa ¿eh?

Las hojas volvieron a moverse como si quisieran confirmar aquellas palabras.

Las hojas de un árbol plantado con infinito dolor.

Las hojas del árbol más bello que recordaba que alguna vez había existido otro Saotome en la familia.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, nadie dijo que esta historia sería un jardín de rosas ¿no? Veremos qué otros problemas tendrán que enfrentar nuestros protagonistas hasta llegar al día que se celebra la boda de "cara de bebé" como la llama Ranma. Ahora, por si alguien no ha sacado la cuenta, aunque con los datos que dí podrían haberlo calculado pero como ha pasado bastante desde el primer cap de HTS hasta este último de MTU… se los digo yo, nuestros protagonistas en esta secuela están por sobre la cincuentena, específicamente con cincuenta y cinco años cada uno, una edad que me pareció prudente para abarcar todos los puntos que pretendo abarcar.

2.- Este capítulo me gustó escribirlo por la sencilla razón de que tuve que esforzarme mucho para llevar a palabras los sentimientos (¿masoquismo?, no, simplemente me gusta imponerme desafíos). Debo confesar que hasta me emocioné al revisarlo y, a pesar de lo triste, me gustó como quedó. Ahora, por si no se han dado cuenta (aunque quienes siguen de cerca mis historias lo sabrán), estoy tratando de actualizar cada mes… por lo menos un capítulo al mes es algo positivo ¿no? Ya dije que me estoy poniendo plazos que hasta el momento he podido cumplir tanto con esta historia así como con "El salvaje caballo…" así que trataré de seguir a este ritmo y si puedo ir más rápido ya les avisaré.

3.- Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes también forman parte de esta historia, mis queridas/os lectoras/es. En la entrega anterior no puse nombres porque se trató de un capítulo especial, pero ahora los pongo todos. Muchas, muchas gracias a: _**RosemaryAlejandra, Aryam Shields Masen, Belli**_ (Mi Belli querida, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Es un agrado para mí siempre recibir tus comentarios. Un beso), _**Arashi Ayukawa, alix**_ (Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, alix. Qué bueno que te gusta lo que escribo, eso me hace muy feliz. Un abrazo), _**CHIQUI09, Arq Emilio**_ (Gracias por tu comentario. Yo feliz si alguien me ofreciera dibujar algunas escenas de esta historia, pero nadie se ha ofrecido hasta el momento. Lo de Shampoo… paciencia, todo a su tiempo, estoy pensando en qué parte de la historia contarles qué pasó con la amazona, así que, a esperar un poco ¿si? Bueno, una vez más gracias por el comentario y espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo. Un beso), _**cjs**_ (Bueno, muchísimas gracias por comentar. Ya veremos cómo evoluciona la relación de estos dos. Una vez más agradezco tu comentario que para mí es muy importante. Un abrazo), _**Ni-chan Tendo, KohanaSaotome, Yuna Lockheart de Muller, darcy129, linaakane**_ (Gracias por comentar, se hace lo que se puede con las actualizaciones. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo), _**Seol, MATT**_ (Bueno MATT, ya ves que sí saqué un cap aniversario, aunque no sé si fue tan bueno. Me reservo mis dudas. Pues sí, creo que ahora quedó bastante claro de qué va la cosa con la celebración… pero no por ello puedo decir si avanzaremos rápido en la vida de estos dos puesto que el relato estará centrado en los recuerdos de los personajes y, generalmente, uno recuerda mucho más las cosas importantes de su vida, ¿no? No me extiendo más. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo mis historias. Un abrazo), _**lolita**_ (Hola Lolita, pues no… mi limitado tiempo no me dejaría emprender algo tan serio como escribir una novela, además, yo escribo por afición, nunca he recibido formación para hacerlo y de verdad pienso que no lo hago tan bien, simplemente a ustedes, mis queridas/os lectoras/es les gusta lo que hago y eso para mí es lo realmente importante. Un beso), _**johana**_ (Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, qué bueno que te gusta lo que escribo. Lo de "El salvaje caballo…" estoy turnando las actualizaciones, así que espero sacar algo en limpio luego para esa historia. Un abrazo), _**Faby Sama, jfer calvomeneses, Lobo De Sombras, bubu30, Ishy-24, ilkane**_ y _**Rutabi**_, muchísimas gracias a todas/os por comentar en el capítulo 24 y/o 25, ya he sido demasiado repetitiva pero es la verdad, no me canso de agradecerles por las palabras que me dejan puesto que sin ellas, no podría seguir escribiendo, así que ¡gracias!

4.- Es todo por ahora y espero sacar el próximo capítulo para julio. Un abrazo gigante y muy buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
